Shadows Play : Jeux d'Ombres
by Meeria
Summary: Cinq années de souffrances, un monde en guerre, une rencontre avec un esprit vieux de centaines d’années, plus de gants.Il ne veut plus subir… simplement se battre et survivre. Deux mondes qui vont s’allier pour se battre et rouvrir des portes oubliées.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, je me lance dans une nouvelle trad. Elle m'a été proposée par Demenciae qui a dû pas mal argumenter, je l'avoue, pour me convaincre de la traduire. Je lui dédie ce chap. Je tiens bien entendu à remercier ma bêta o8oangio8o qui a accepté de corriger cette trad. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Rien ne m'appartient, le monde d'Harry Potter est l'œuvre de JK Rowling et la fict elle-même est tirée de l'imagination de Thor Narda.

Chapitre 1 : Le début de l'été

Harry avait un étrange été. Il était revenu à Private Drive depuis cinq jours et il n'avait pas été en état d'être gêné par le froid. Son esprit était bloqué émotionnellement alors qu'il faisait ses corvées et agissait aussi normalement que possible. Mais le fait restait que son parrain et sa seule famille restante (qui tenait à lui) était parti, et c'était, de façon indirecte, la faute d'Harry.

Deux fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au numéro quatre, Private Drive l'Ordre était venu vérifier comment il

allait. La première fois, ça avait été Maugrey, qui était apparu directement dans le salon et qui avait effrayé les Dursley presque jusqu'à la crise cardiaque, et la deuxième fois ça avait été un vendeur d'assurance à la porte, qu'Harry (d'une manière qu'il ne comprit pas) avait reconnu comme Tonks, en dépit du fait qu'elle était en homme à ce moment-là.

Vernon et Pétunia étaient extatiques avec Dudley, car il avait gagné un championnat de boxe, et ils avaient finalement abandonné son ''Régime de Nourriture de Lapin'' comme l'appelait l'oncle d'Harry, et ils l'avaient remplacés par de la nourriture avec plein de protéines pour qu'il se construise des muscles. Dudley avait même commencé à aller à la gym, et il y avait même emmené Harry une paire de fois – quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait pas particulièrement aimé, mais ça avait eu un effet sur le corps d'Harry – les poids couplés avec son travail manuel pour sa tante et son oncle et le régime hautement protéiné avait fait légèrement s'épaissir ses bras et les muscles de son estomac étaient légèrement plus définis (aidant la demi tonne de muscles qu'il avait reçu du Quidditch ça devenait impressionnant). Il était toujours petit, même s'il avait remarqué une petite croissance dans le même temps, donc il était dans la moyenne de taille des gens de son âge. Il n'était certainement pas aussi grand que Ron, mais il grandissait un peu.

Le seul moment où le voile se levait autour de son esprit c'était la nuit, quand il dormait. Quelques fois il revivait juste toute la soirée dans sa tête, ou juste le moment où Sirius tombait derrière le voile après avoir été frappé par le sort de Bellatrix Lestrange, et quelques fois il rêvait de prendre sa revanche, sur Voldemort, Queudver et les autres ; pour complètement démolir chaque mangemort, un par un, et tuer Voldemort de la manière la plus douloureuse possible – des choses qu'il n'avait jamais pensé auparavant, il n'aurait jamais considéré ce fait avant, mais il y pensait maintenant sérieusement.

Ron et Hermione lui avaient déjà écrit trois fois, et Harry avait essayé de répondre mais il n'arrivait pas à penser aux mots qu'il voulait leur dire. Il n'y pensait pas beaucoup ces temps-ci. Il savait qu'il n'irait pas au Terrier cette année, et cela l'énerva au début et il se sentit aussi soulagé. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui demande comment il allait régulièrement, et –

« HARRY POTTER, DESCEND ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

- Ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver tant qu'Harry était au numéro quatre, Private Drive. La voix appartenait à son oncle et Harry vérifia le réveil cassé et vit qu'il était neuf heures passé en ce samedi 20 juillet. Il dévala les escaliers vers l'endroit d'où son oncle criait – la cuisine. Vernon buvait son café quand il désigna le jardin et cracha.

« Pétunia veut que ses rosiers soient taillés, et je veux que la nouvelle barrière soit montée ce soir ! » fit-il. Harry hocha la tête et sortit dans le jardin et il commença à tailler les rosiers. Chaque jour avait été comme celui-ci – des cris pour qu'il descende et des corvées à faire sans un autre mot.

Il avait pensé à mettre fin à tout ça une paire de fois. Oui, le garçon-qui-a-survécu était considéré comme le Garçon-Inutile mais il avait renoncé. Non pas par peur de mourir, voyez-vous – la raison pour laquelle il renonça est que s'il suivait l'idée, ça lui enlèverait tout chance de se venger.

Ses devoirs étaient maintenant déjà terminés – il s'imaginait qu'Hermione serait fier de lui, et Harry, quand il n'était pas occupé, s'asseyait simplement et ne faisait rien, la plupart du temps, ou il lisait ses manuels des années précédentes.

Dudley avait invité des amis plusieurs fois, principalement pour montrer son trophée de boxe. Ils étaient dans plusieurs groupes de ''Chasse au Harry'', incluant le fameux Piers Polkis, qui avait été présent quand Harry avait accidentellement envoyé un boa constrictor sur Dudley au zoo. Plusieurs filles étaient aussi avec eux – certaines qu'Harry n'avait jamais vues auparavant et Harry supposa que la plupart étaient des couples. Ils restèrent principalement dans la chambre de Dudley, en sortant seulement pour aller chercher plus de coca (pour mélanger avec de la vodka, Harry le savait – il pouvait le sentir quand il passait devant la chambre de son cousin), ou des gâteaux. Harry restait caché dans sa propre chambre et il lisait un des vieux livres de Dudley pour passer le temps. Il entendait une forte musique devant de la pièce à côté de la sienne et il essayait de ne pas l'écouter, mais elle était trop forte. Il avait commencé à attraper un mal de tête quand il décida finalement de quitter la maison, et il s'assura que toutes ses affaires étaient cachées sous la latte de plancher avant de descendre les escaliers et d'annoncer à son oncle qu'il allait faire un petit tour. Son oncle grogna en réponse avant de reporter son attention sur son journal – l'homme corpulent, avec une grosse moustache, se moquait de ce que faisait Harry tant que sa ne requérait pas d'effort de sa part et que ça n'embarrassait pas sa famille.

L'air était chaud, et le soleil brillait alors qu'il faisait deux fois le tour du pâté de maison. Il ne serait pas rentré après une marche aussi courte si ce n'est qu'il avait repéré un hibou qui volait vers le numéro quatre, et il courut aussi vite que possible pour voir de qui il était.

Il bondit dans les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour le grand hibou noir. Il fit le tour de sa chambre, laissa tombé la lettre sur son lit et partit immédiatement. La lettre était sa liste de Poudlard, et il la regarda rapidement avant de la cacher, il la lirait plus en détail plus tard, quand les Dursley dormiraient et que le groupe dans la pièce à côté serait parti.

Le lendemain, il marcha jusqu'au plus proche endroit pour acheter des vêtements avec l'argent qu'il avait demandé par hiboux à Gringotts – de l'argent moldu uniquement, bien sûr. Il avait maintenant plusieurs centaines de livres à dépenser en vêtements, et il avait l'intention de les utiliser. Il était riche depuis son onzième anniversaire, mais il n'avait jamais acheté de nouveaux vêtements moldus – pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais il allait maintenant faire son premier shopping de vêtements moldus.

Des jeans, des tee-shirts, et des chaussures (une paire de chaussures lourdes et noir en cuir), des pantalons et des hauts. La plupart de ses vêtements étaient noirs, car il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à mettre de la couleur, et bien qu'il était étrange de l'admettre, le noir lui allait plutôt bien. Il s'attendait à avoir bientôt une poussée de croissance, donc il acheta des vêtements un peu plus longs qu'il ne l'aurait fait et il remonta légèrement les manches des hauts et les bas des pantalons. Il se fit aussi faire un tatouage de phénix sur l'avant bras pour se moquer de Voldemort – il était à l'endroit exact où Voldemort marquait ses mangemorts avec la Marque des Ténèbres. Le tatoueur avait été ravi d'avoir un tel défi (« ça change de tatouer ''Jane'' sur le bras d'un gars, » dit-il) et il avait dit à Harry que s'il en voulait plus, il serait plus que content de lui faire n'importe quel étrange tatouage qu'il voudrait. Harry le remercia et partit, son bras le faisant terriblement souffrir – les tatouages étaient horriblement douloureux, réalisa-t-il.

Il enferma ses nouveaux habits dans sa malle et jeta ses anciens. Il descendit dîner dans ses nouveaux habits et son oncle faillit exploser.

« Où as-tu eu ces nouveaux habits, garçon ? » demanda-t-il venimeux. « Tu les as volés, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry soupira énervé.

« Oui, je les ai volés, ainsi que les sacs qui les contenaient, et les reçus qui dit que je les ai payé. Je suis assez bon dans mon genre, n'est ce pas ? » Harry tendit les reçus à son oncle, qui les lut attentivement avant de trouver la faille dans l'histoire d'Harry.

« Où as-tu trouvé tout cet argent, alors ? » s'écria Vernon triomphant. Ne voulant pas admettre devant les Dursley qu'il était riche, il décida de mentir.

« Une aide financière de l'école, » dit-il froidement, l'expression sur le visage de son oncle fut gravée dans sa mémoire. « Apparemment ils étaient embarrassés que j'aille à l'école comme si je n'avais pas de maison, dans ces habits que je dois porter. Ils s'imaginent que vous devez être très pauvres d'après les habits que je porte. » Harry reprit triomphant les reçus et il monta les escaliers, laissant un Vernon Dursley énervé derrière lui.

Deux heures plus tard, un hibou arriva, et Harry reconnut Coq, le hibou de Ron.

_Salut Harry !_

_Écoute, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, et je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Hermione et mes parents la semaine prochaine, et je me demandais si tu pouvais venir avec nous ? Dumbledore a dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir cet été. Je suis désolé, mais il a dit que tu pouvais venir avec nous ce jour-là, tant que tu étais de retour à la maison à neuf heure du soir. Envoie-moi rapidement ta réponse, et on s'arrangera pour venir te chercher._

_Ron._

Harry prit rapidement un parchemin et une plus avant d'écrire rapidement une réponse –

_Ron,_

_Bien sûr que je viendrai. Dis moi quand vous viendrez me chercher et je serai prêt._

_Harry._

Il la donna à Coq et il le laissa s'envoler dans la nuit. Hedwige était maintenant en pleine forme, et Harry la laissa aussi sortir pour qu'elle puisse chasser, et il emballa ses affaires. Sa tante lui avait apporté une assiette de nourriture pour qu'il ne dérange pas les autres, et Harry mangea silencieusement avant d'allumer la radio de son réveil cassé et d'écouter distraitement. Le raffut de la porte d'à côté s'était arrêté maintenant, et il semblait qu'ils commandaient des pizzas pour le dîner.

Il réussit à s'endormir peu après, même si c'était arrivé tellement soudainement qu'il portait encore ses lunettes quand il se réveilla. Il n'avait rêvé de rien qu'il puisse se rappeler, et il avait presque oublié que Dudley avait invité des amis à rester pour la nuit, donc il fut assez surpris quand il vit cinq personnes de plus à la table du petit déjeuner quand il descendit les escaliers. Il décida de ne pas y aller, il n'avait pas encore été remarqué, et il remonta les escaliers. Alors qu'il atteignait le haut des marches et tournait au coin, il pensa, _J'aurai juré qu'il y avait six personnes hier soir._

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il fut heurté par une très jolie fille qui courait dans les escaliers. Elle recula aussi, mais alors qu'Harry put garder l'équilibre, elle tomba par terre.

« Outch… » marmonna-t-elle en se massant le dos. « Heu, je suis désolée ! » Elle se releva et regarda curieusement Harry. « Hé, je ne te connais pas ! Je suis Dee, une amie de Dudley. » Elle lui serra la main et Harry sourit à son enthousiasme.

« Je suis Harry, » dit-il. Il se sentait maladroit alors que la fille souriait tant qu'il semblait à Harry qu'elle était sous médicament. « De toute façon, je vais partir maintenant. » Il la contourna et entra dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Dee resta là un moment, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait juste de se passer et elle dévala les escaliers pour voir les autres, toujours avec un sourire sur le visage. Le plus vieux Dursley avait quitté la pièce maintenant, et elle s'assit à côté de Piers (qui était son petit ami) et elle écouta la conversation.

« Mais camper serait génial ! » disait Dudley. « J'ai une tente quelque part, et tout le matériel dont nous aurions besoin – on peut y aller ce week-end ! » la sœur de Dee, Gina secoua la tête.

« Je ne vais pas beaucoup camper avec toi, parce que tu seras toujours fourré dans la tente des filles ! » Dudley commença à protester quand Dee le coupa.

« Hey, Dud, je suis rentré dans un gars dans les escaliers – c'est ton frère ? » Dudley pâlit légèrement et faillit recracher ses œufs et Piers rit.

« Non, bébé, » dit-il en mettant son bras autour de son poignet – étrange sachant que Gina était sa petite amie. « C'est Harry. C'est le cousin de Dudley, et il vit ici l'été. Le reste de l'année, il est à Stonewall High- »

« Non, c'est où il allait, » le coupa Dudley. « Il va au Centre St Brutus pour les Garçons Criminels Incurables. » Piers rit et secoua la tête, mais Gina grimaça.

« Tu devrais peut-être lui demander de se joindre à nous. » dit-elle et Dudley pâlit encore et essaya de ne pas s'étouffer avec la nourriture.

« Gina, il est DINGUE ! » fit Piers, en tapant Dudley dans le dos pour l'aider et en prenant une gorgée de coca « Regarde simplement où il va à l'école. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais tabassé quelqu'un avant ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et Piers sembla pensif, mais il secoua la tête.

« Nan, de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il le ferait. Il est étrange, probablement des problèmes au cerveau ou une instabilité mentale. Peut-être les deux en fait. »

Ni Dee ni Gina n'étaient allées à la même école primaire que Dudley et Piers, donc elles ne savaient pas ce qu'ils lui avaient fait quand ils étaient petits. Pour Dee, il semblait pâle, un peu échevelé, mais il semblait okay – pas comme un criminel. Les criminels avaient tendance à chercher les opportunités de voler quelque chose (elle le supposait – Piers le faisait certainement), mais Harry était parti dès que possible.

Le groupe avait prévu de rester la plupart de la journée après être resté la nuit, et de se retirer dans la chambre de Dudley après qu'ils aient mangés. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il lut sa lettre de Poudlard quand il remonta dans sa chambre, s'asseyant contre la porte pour que personne ne puisse entrer avant qu'il ne puisse cacher le parchemin. Le groupe semblait ne rien vouloir avoir à faire avec lui, donc il se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour lire.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Félicitations pour avoir passé vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Vous avez reçu les notes suivantes : _

_Sujet Note qui tiennent compte des épreuves écrites et pratiques._

_Astronomie A_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques O_

_Enchantements E_

_Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal O_

_Divination D_

_Botanique E_

_Histoire de la Magie P_

_Potions E_

_Métamorphose O_

_Points bonus ajoutés au meilleur score (I.E. 101%)_

_Félicitations pour avoir reçu 12 BUSES, Mr Potter._

C'était bien, mais seulement les matières qu'il voulait continuer. Il était un peu ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir prendre potions, mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à y porter de l'intérêt. Il se décida rapidement pour ses matières – DCFM, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Métamorphose, Botanique et Enchantements, et il espérait qu'il pourrait avoir rapidement la liste des livres pour ces matières – il avait beaucoup de temps, et lire les livres en avance l'aiderait à oublier les terribles pensées qui couraient dans sa tête. Il avait presque terminé de lire ses livres de l'année dernière.

Il remit sa liste dans sa cachette et réfléchir à quoi faire. Il attacha une corde autour de ses chevilles puis il les suspendit au mur, il avait mis des chaussettes pour éviter le frottement. Il était maintenant totalement supporté par ses bras – et ils tremblaient sous l'effort. Il se baissa puis il remonta, et encore et encore. Il avait une féroce détermination de devenir plus fort de toute les façons – une des nombreuses choses qu'il avait appris de Voldemort (c'était une leçon que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu lui apprendre) était qu'il y avait deux types de personne – les forts et les faibles. Il ne serait plus faible. Il ne voulait plus courir – il ne voulait plus envoyer des sorts par-dessus son épaule pour empêcher des gens de le poursuivre – il répliquerait avec ses propres attaques, et cela voulait dire devenir magiquement plus fort. Voldemort lui avait aussi appris qu'il était important de ''Danser'' lors d'un duel et c'était une leçon que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui apprendre. L'évasion était plus importante que la protection et pour s'évader, il avait besoin de force physique et d'endurance.

De la sueur tombait par terre depuis son visage alors qu'il continuait le plus difficile entraînement physique auquel il pouvait penser, ses muscles voulaient se reposer, mais il continua. Il repoussa ses limites, à un point qu'il était sur le point de se blesser physiquement, et il essaya même de dépasser ça.

La porte s'ouvrit et une des autres filles entra et sursauta de surprise quand elle vit Harry.

« Euh … désolée. Je cherchais la … salle de bain. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant ce qu'il faisait et elle sembla étonné (ce qu'elle était). Elle n'était probablement pas habituée à voir des gars s'exercer comme ça – c'était dangereux et extrêmement difficile mais Harry avait beaucoup d'entraînement.

« Au bout du couloir, à droite. » fit-il, en ne la regardant pas ni en ralentissant. « Si tu pouvais fermer la porte derrière toi … Merci. » Elle sortit sans autre commentaire et referma la porte, mais elle le regarda quelques secondes de plus (sans qu'Harry le sache, elle avait apprécié la vue). Harry s'en moquait. On l'avait fixé constamment depuis qu'il avait onze ans, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça s'arrête avant qu'il ne meurt. Ça le fit réfléchir sur le sujet, comme s'il avait ouvert une porte dans son esprit. Chaque sorcier et sorcière le regardait comme s'il était une sorte de héro – une sorte de sauveur. Combien de blessures cela prendrait-il pour les convaincre qu'il était seulement humain ? Combien d'expériences proches de la mort devrait-il subir avant qu'ils ne réalisent qu'il n'était pas indestructible ? Il espérait presque que Rita Skeeter écrive à propos de son 'Instabilité Mentale'' ainsi il pourrait avoir un peu de paix sans les regards et la confiance mal placée. Quelle sorte de personne plaçait sa confiance dans un garçon de quinze ans, allant sur ses seize ans ? Une personne très _très_ désespérée, voilà qui. Quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas – _qui ne voulait pas_ – comprendre que tout ce que le garçon voulait c'était de vivre une vie normale, de ne pas avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules et de ne pas avoir le destin d'un sorcier avec la capacité de combattre le mal. Tout le monde était tellement excité de rencontrer le ''Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu'' alors qu'il n'était même pas le premier de sa classe à l'école. Hermione aurait fait une meilleur idole que lui – elle avait la connaissance ou pratiquement de la sorcellerie, et un don pour trouver ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore. Pourquoi est-ce qu'_elle_ n'avait pas ça – ce destin ? Elle pourrait probablement le gérer, et elle répondrait aux attentes de tout le monde. Qu'est ce qu'avait Harry Potter, le ''Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu'' ? De la chance. Il avait frôlé le désastre des centaines de fois, il avait survécu grâce à de la chance et des circonstances favorables, il n'était pas le ''grand héro'' qu'il était censé être.

Il s'effondra finalement sur le sol, respirant bruyamment et couvert de sueur, ses muscles souffrant de son entraînement. Il se releva et remis ses lunettes qu'il avait posé sur sa table de chevet. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa l'air entrer dans la pièce, attendant le soulagement de la brise fraiche et il fut content de celle tiède qui vint à la place. L'été était chaud, et le temps avait été ensoleillé – ciel bleu, des nuages blancs et un brillant soleil. Des records de chaleur avaient été enregistrés dans les Iles Britanniques, et tout le monde (mais pas Harry qui se moquait du temps qu'il soit bon ou non) était content.

La brise était douce et réconfortante, et Harry décida de garder sa fenêtre ouverte pendant qu'il se reposait. Des bruits en dehors de sa chambre et la fermeture de la porte à gauche de sa chambre lui appris que le groupe qui restait avec Dudley s'était de nouveau retiré dans sa chambre, donc Harry descendit à la cuisine et se prit un peu de nourriture. Sa tante et son oncle étaient allés à un magasin de meubles pour acheter un nouveau canapé ( Dudley avait cassé le dernier en s'asseyant trop vite. Pétunia avait mentionné que les muscles étaient plus lourds que la graisse et ils allaient en acheter un nouveau et Dudley ne signala même pas que le régime était tout de même une bonne idée) , donc Harry était dispensé de corvées (ce qui arrivait chaque fois que les amis de Dudley étaient dans les parages). Il se fit une tasse de thé et trouva le journal du jour, et il était sur le point de remonter les escaliers quand les cheveux de sa nuque commencèrent à se redresser. C'était la même sensation que quand on marchait la nuit dans les bois ou quelque part où on pouvait être attaqué.

C'était la sensation qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Les cheveux de sa nuque redescendirent et il haussa les épaules. Il se calme mais ne montra aucune émotion alors qu'il prenait son thé et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Si vous voulez me parler, » dit-il calmement au membre de l'ordre sous cape d'invisibilité, « Rejoignez-moi dans ma chambre. » Puis il marcha et attendit sur son lit, lisant sur le premier ministre et sa nouvelle politique sur les universités (non pas que ça le concernait). La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma sans que quiconque ne soit apparemment entré. L'air frissonna alors que quelqu'un retira sa cape d'invisibilité et Tonks apparut, sa tête ressemblant à un puzzle et ses cheveux (d'un vert brillant) étaient courts aujourd'hui. Elle plaça un sort de silence sur la pièce et ferma la porte.

« 'lut Harry, » fit-elle, et Harry sut immédiatement que c'était la véritable Tonks – sa marque de fabrique était '''lut'' quand elle le saluait. « Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« J'ai simplement deviné, » fit-il en revenant au journal. « Je ne pense pas que tu ais des nouvelles ? » Elle hocha la tête. C'était peut-être juste fou, mais Harry sentait que Tonks était … détachée. Elle avait toujours été une jeune femme enthousiaste mais maintenant elle était juste assise, semblant assez déprimée. Puis Harry devina – Sirius était de la famille de Tonks, Sirius étant le cousin de sa mère. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il, en posant le journal. « J'avais oublié que tu étais de sa famille. » Il n'eut pas à dire de qui il parlait – Tonks le savait.

« J'avais six ans quand il a été arrêté, » dit-elle, en regardant le sol. Il était couvert de livres moldus et de quelques journaux – celui qu'il avait dans sa main n'était pas le premier qu'Harry avait amené dans sa chambre. « Entre le moment où je suis née et celui où il a été arrêté, je me rappelle qu'il est venu me voir chaque semaine – le plus tôt que je peux me rappeler, bien sûr, mais je l'aimais beaucoup. Il était plus mon cousin que ceux de ma mère et il passait beaucoup de temps avec moi. Je me rappelle qu'il avait toujours un cadeau pour moi, chaque fois qu'il venait, et il jouait avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il doive partir ou que je doive aller dormir. J'ai toujours su qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir tué ces moldus – il n'avait jamais aimé ça, tu sais ? Il voulait rire, et je pense qu'il utilisait ces moments où il s'amusait avec moi pour s'échapper de la guerre. La première chose qu'il a fait quand il a découvert que j'avais rejoint l'ordre fut de venir me parler – il voulait tout savoir, tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les quinze ans qu'il a passé à Azkaban. » Elle soupira et s'arrêta. Puis elle releva ses yeux brillants et haussa les épaules. « Tu sais, le fait que Sirius était le cousin de ma mère signifiait qu'on était de la même famille – nous étions une famille sans lien de sang. » Harry eut un petit rire lorsqu'il y eut un craquement à la porte à côté – de la chambre de Dudley (le sort de silence ne fonctionnait que dans un sens).

« Hé bien, c'est _très_ réconfortant de savoir que ce cachalot et ses parents - » il désigna du pousse le mur qui séparait sa cambre de celle de son cousin. « Sont ma seule famille. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir aller – tu sais où. » Elle hocha la tête et soupira de nouveau.

« Je sais, Harry, je sais. Dumbledore travaille là dessus, même si tu as une protection en étant ici, grâce au sang de ta tante. C'est pourquoi tu es ici. » Tonks sortit une lettre de sa poche et la tendit à Harry. Il l'ouvrit et lut. Le sceau avait déjà été brisé et elle était adressée à Tonks _et_ à Harry.

_Chers Harry et NYMPHADORA._

_Oui, même maintenant je n'ai pas perdu mon sens de l'humour, Nymph, et je n'en ai pas l'intention. J'écris cette lettre pour que, si quelque chose m'arrive, tu saches ce qu'il se passe. Dans l'éventualité de ma mort (qui j'espère a été TRÈS spectaculaire), je donne le Douze Square Grimmauld à Albus Dumbledore. Dans mon testament à Gringotts, il y a des directives pour que les gobelins répartissent l'or dans mon coffre en trois parties – une pour Tonks, une pour Harry et le reste pour Rémus – je lui ai écris une lettre personnelle qu'il recevra comme vous recevez la votre. Il y a suffisamment pour que tu termines l'école et que tu te dessines un avenir confortable, Harry, donc je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose de dingue comme faire n'importe quoi – je ne le veux pas. Tonks, j'aimerais que tu gardes le tien aussi – tu mérites beaucoup de choses, pour ce que tu as fait._

_L'argent cependant n'est pas tout – il y a plusieurs artéfacts qui m'appartiennent qui doivent aussi être conservés. Dumbledore pourra vous en dire plus sur eux, même si pour certains non…hé bien, nous ne savons tout simplement pas ce qu'ils font, pour être honnête._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas être là pour te voir devenir un véritable sorcier, Harry, ou pour vous voir vous marier. Tonks, je souhaiterais avoir pu passer plus de temps avec toi – avec vous deux, en fait. Je suppose que ça aurait été une famille assez bancale, mais ça aurait été une famille. Ne pleurez pas sur moi trop longtemps, et ne faites pas de choses idiotes comme essayer de vous venger – je vous connais trop bien. Harry, tu attires trop les ennuis, et Tonks – tu crées des ennuis, donc ne te jettes pas dedans – ils viendront à vous et je veux que vous soyez tous les deux préparés._

_Harry, je t'ai laissé ma collection complète de livres de duel. Si tu les lis, j'ai manifestement oublié quelques chapitres, mais j'espère que tu pourras en faire bonne usage. Partage-les avec Tonks si tu veux – un Auror peut toujours avoir besoin de plus de techniques, peu importe combien elle est talentueuse._

_Ne pleurez pas trop longtemps – il n'y a pas de temps et la vie est trop courte. Je regarderai de temps en temps pour voir comment vous vous en sortez._

_Fièrement votre_

_Sirius ''Patmol'' Black_

_Faites quelque chose pour Kreatur. Peu m'importe que ce soit sa tête ou sa liberté – il a probablement eu une part de responsabilité dans ma mort ou il bondit de joie à celle-ci, donc toute forme de revanche peut être prise contre ce vil tas d'ordure. Juste une idée. Et veillez l'un sur l'autre – chacun dans l'ordre doit veiller sur les autres en prévision de ce qui va arriver._

_Amour, Sirius._

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux quand il reposa la lettre. Il n'avait même jamais su que Sirius avait écrit un testament, sans parler qu'il était dedans. Il ne voulait pas penser à combien d'argent il avait maintenant – plus du double d'avant, c'était certain – les Black avaient été une famille très riche et (même s'ils avaient déshérité Sirius en tant que fils) Sirius était riche – son oncle lui avait laissé plein d'or, il l'avait dit une fois à Harry. De plus il avait fait ses propres investissements, et quelques soit les artéfacts aussi …

Tonks le regardait du coin de l'œil, et Harry combattit ses larmes – il ne voulait pas pleurer devant quelqu'un, du moins quelqu'un qui avait plus de raisons de pleurer que lui. Tonks l'étreignit puis elle vérifia sa montre. « Mon tour se termine dans trois minutes, donc je ferais mieux d'y aller. Prends soin de toi Harry, et envoie moi un hibou au besoin. A la prochaine. » Elle retira les sorts de la chambre et remit sa cape en place, disparaissant. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry referma derrière elle, entendant un audible ''Crack'' dans les escaliers un moment plus tard.

Il mit la lettre sous la latte de plancher et soupira. Sirius avait pensé à lui quand il avait écrit cette lettre, et il savait ce qu'Harry avait fait avec l'argent du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – lui dire de ne pas le jeter était comme l'écrire sur un mur – Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'ignorer les dernières volontés de Sirius. Il garderait l'argent, et il essaierait de ne pas se venger – enfin, à l'exception de Kreatur. Seulement, s'il faisait quelque chose, il devrait le faire de telle manière qu'Hermione de puisse pas le découvrir – sa SALE était allée trop loin avec Kreatur.

Il s'endormit peu après – sa nuit étant perturbée par de nombreux rêves de Sirius et du voile. En pensant à ses rêves – ce n'étaient pas des cauchemars – après avoir lu la lettre, ils faisaient moins mal. Il rêva de quelque chose, mais il ne pu se rappeler de quoi quand il se réveilla. Il ne dormit que quelques heures, et il se sentit étrange de ne pas s'être réveillé en sueur et avec la cicatrice douloureuse. Elle lui avait fait mal plusieurs fois pendant les vacances, mais il ne s'embêtait plus à écrire à Dumbledore – le fait que Voldemort était de retour signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait les mains libres tout le temps, ce qui expliquait aisément les douleurs à sa cicatrice.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement – il entendit que les amis de son cousin étaient partis et il descendit pour le déjeuner avant que sa tante et son oncle ne reviennent à la maison. Ils avaient ordonnés à Harry de les aider à déplacer leur nouveau canapé dans le salon (en fait, Harry fit presque tout le travail, ils restèrent simplement là pour que tout le monde sache qu'ils avaient un tout nouveau canapé qui avait probablement du coûter cher).

Harry le mit en place pour eux et il décida qu'il voulait faire quelque chose – n'importe quoi- pour s'empêcher de penser à la lettre qui était dans sa chambre. Il voulait aller faire un tour, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée – l'année dernière il avait été attaqué par deux détraqueurs quand il était allé se promener, et il ne pensait pas que le Ministère le croirait encore (même si Mondingus avait quitté son service en avance, donc Harry pouvait le faire si un membre de l'ordre le suivait) Il ne pu penser à rien à par faire plus d'exercices dans sa chambre – ce qu'il fit, jusqu'au diner. Il mangea dans sa chambre car Dudley avait réinvité son groupe, même s'ils ne resteraient pas la nuit (ce dont Harry était content). Sa tante et son oncle expliquèrent de nouveau son absence en disant qu'il était xénophobe – il n'aimait pas trop rencontrer des gens, et pour une fois Harry fut heureux des mensonges des Dursley – il ne voulait voir aucun d'entre eux.

Il essaya d'attendre avec impatience la visite au Chemin de Traverse, mais il trouva ça difficile. Les souvenirs de son parrain l'en empêchait, et il n'avait aucun moyen de les arrêter. Il pleurait la nuit, et il attendait le matin - il ne voulait pas dormir.

Les jours suivants passèrent dans une sorte de flou, et Harry découvrit bientôt que c'était son anniversaire. Son seizième anniversaire _! J'ai du mal à croire que je l'ai fait !_ pensa-t-il alors que le 30 juin devenait le 31 juin. Un hibou apparut à sa fenêtre et il tapa légèrement dessus – le hibou était grand et il tenait sa tête avec un air important – Harry ne le reconnut pas, mais il pensa qu'il devait être un des hiboux de Poudlard en ouvrant la fenêtre. Alors qu'il regardait la lettre, cependant, i découvrit qu'elle ne venait pas du tout de l'école.

C'était du Ministère de la Magie. Il brisa le sceau avec des mains tremblantes – qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Le parchemin tomba dans sa main et il lut, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

_Cher Mr Potter_

_Félicitations pour avoir atteint l'âge – les sorciers de seize ans et plus sont exempts du Décret de Restriction de la Magie pour les Sorciers Mineurs et ils peuvent faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, tant que la Confédération International de Statut du Secret n'est pas bafoué – cela signifie que la magie ne peut être utilisée que dans les endroits où les moldus ne peuvent pas la voir – votre lieu de résidence est acceptée. Ne pas suivre la Confédération Internationale du Statut du Secret entraînerait votre expulsion de Poudlard, et la destruction de votre baguette. Passez un bon été, et bonne chance pour cette nouvelle année scolaire._

_Sincèrement votre_

_Mafalda Hopkirk._

_Bureau des Usages Impropres de la Magie,_

_Ministère de la Magie._

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aurait crié – il aurait certainement pensé que quelqu'un comme Malfoy aurait essayé de le faire expulser en écrivant une telle lettre – cependant, il avait vu Fred et George faire de la magie au 12 Square Grimmauld l'été dernier – ils avaient eu seize ans à l'école, donc ils avaient du attendre d'être en vacances. Harry sortit sa baguette et utilisa un sort de convocation sur son vieux livre de métamorphose. Il vola vers lui, et il attendit que les hiboux arrivent et lui disent qu'il avait été expulsé.

Il attendit une bonne heure avant de réaliser que cette lettre n'était pas une farce. Il en rit alors qu'il réparait le réveil et la table sur laquelle il travaillait. Il pensait à ce que Mme Weasley avait dit l'année dernière aux jumeaux. – _simplement parce que vous pouvez utiliser la magie ne veut pas dire que vous devez l'utiliser pour tout._ Avec réticence il remit sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon. Il voulait descendre les escaliers et montrer à son oncle ce que c'était que d'être _réellement_ effrayé par la magie, mais il résista à la tentation, et il se contenta de s'entraîner à métamorphoser sa montre cassée en scarabée et vice versa.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce chap n'a pas encore été bêta readé, c'est de ma faute, je viens à peine de lui envoyer le chap à corriger, j'ai oublié de le faire avant.

Chapitre 2 : Le dilemme du Chemin de Traverse

Quand il jugea qu'il était suffisamment tôt, Harry descendit les escaliers et se prit un bol de céréales – il ne mangeait pas vraiment beaucoup de nourriture de toute façon. Depuis que son cousin boxait, tante Pétunia faisaient des plats hyper protéinés pour que son cachalot de fils fasse des muscles, et Harry en prenait aussi – ses muscles avaient aussi commencés à grossir.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour trouver plusieurs hiboux qui l'attendaient – Coq, Errol, Hedwige (qui était revenue de chez Hermione avec un paquet), un hibou de Poudlard (sa lettre avait l'emblème de l'école sur le parchemin), et un autre hibou dont Harry ne savait pas à qui il appartenait. Coq transportait un paquet de la taille et de la forme d'un paquet de survie d'Honeydukes – un peu de tout ce qu'ils vendaient. Effectivement, c'était ça, et la carte de Ron disait peu de choses sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour l'Ordre – Harry ne s'énervait plus, mais il était toujours frustré. Ron lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire et disait qu'il le tiendrait au courant des évènements des Weasley dans quelques jours quand ils se rendraient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le paquet d'Errol était de Mme Weasley, et elle lui avait envoyé quelques gâteaux faits maison, tandis qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé un livre de sorts domestiques (conjurer des meubles, de la nourriture, nettoyer …) pour éloigner un peu ses pensées de Voldemort. Il regarda intéressé ce qu'il y avait dedans quelques minutes et le posa à côté pour prendre le dernier paquet, apporté par un hibou de Poudlard. Il y avait l'écriture brouillonne d'Hagrid sur l'adresse, et Harry l'ouvrit. Il contenait une lettre et une petite boite. Il lut la lettre, qui lui disait de faire attention et qu'Hagrid lui-même allait bien, il était occupé à Poudlard et il espérait qu'Harry allait bien. La boite contenait deux livres – un sur les créatures magiques et leurs utilités, et de haut niveau de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui incluait des sorts de duel avec lesquels on pouvait se défendre et aussi attaquer. Fred et George lui avaient envoyé des bottes spéciales en peau de dragon qui étaient très belles, ainsi qu'une veste en cuir enchantée pour s'adapter à la personne qui la portait, peu importe sa taille.

Harry rangea tous ses livres sauf celui d'Hermione dans sa cachette – il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à apprendre comment se défendre contre Voldemort ou ses mangemorts maintenant. Il alla au chapitre sur la nourriture et regarda les mouvements de baguette pour voir comment faire des sandwich au jambon et un verre de jus de citrouille, il répéta les mots dans son esprit puis il dit le sort. Un plateau de sandwich et un verre de jus de citrouille apparut sur la table vers laquelle il avait lancé le sort et Harry sourit de son succès. Il mit un sandwich dans sa bouche et le gouta – ou il essaya. Il avait de la texture et il semblait bon, mais il n'avait aucun goût. Ce fut la même chose avec le jus de citrouille – il avait le bon aspect, mais au goût c'était de l'eau.

Il essaya encore trois fois avant qu'il réussisse complètement et il prit son déjeuner dans sa chambre. Il apprit aussi à préparer des repas cuisinés, même si ce fut plus compliqué et une fois il eut une demi vache quand il essaya de faire apparaître un steak. Il apprit à faire apparaître un pot de thé et des tasses, et comment faire disparaître des objets conjurés. Il arrêta à quatre heures parce qu'il avait besoin de repos. Il posa le livre et mangea le dernier sandwich avant de faire disparaître les restes d'un coup de baguette.

Les choses devenaient plus faciles quand il apprenait lui-même, trouva-t-il, et le nombre de sorts qu'il pouvait apprendre en un jour augmenta – il avait appris à conjurer un repas en quatre heures et à conjurer tout type de nourriture en une seule semaine et c'était presque aussi bon que la cuisine de Mme Weasley. Harry décida d'aller faire un tour – il avait passé trop de temps enfermé dans sa chambre, et l'air frais lui manquait. Il s'habilla d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt noir (le noir était vraiment sa couleur) il enfila sa veste en cuir (avec sa baguette dans un étui attaché à sa manche gauche) et il annonça aux Dursley qu'il sortait.

Il suivit les mêmes itinéraires que l'année passée, se dirigea lentement vers le parc et fit un signe de la main à Mme Figg quand elle passa de l'autre côté de la rue – elle répondit. Il arriva au parc et se dirigea vers les balançoires, sachant qu'un membre de l'ordre le suivait probablement. Il en fit un jeu – ses yeux regardèrent autour tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la balançoire et il chercha des signes d'une personne invisible.

Un craquement attira son attention et la fille qu'il avait vu plus tôt pendant les vacances sortit d'entre les arbres, elle sembla surprise de le voir et sourit. Elle le rejoignit aux balançoires et se présenta.

« Salut, je suis Gina, » fit-elle. « Ma famille a déménagée dans le Surrey la semaine dernière. Tu es le cousin de Dud, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry hocha la tête. Elle attendait une réponse verbale, et quand elle n'en eut pas, elle roula des yeux. « Puis-je savoir ton nom ou faut-il que je prenne un rendez-vous tellement les filles te courent après? »

« Mon nom est Harry, » dit-il. Il regarda son bras et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange … oh, d'à peu près 9 pouces. Une baguette, pensa-t-il immédiatement. L'année dernière, ça aurait été quelque chose de bienvenue, mais il ne savait pas de quel côté était cette fille. Jouant la sécurité, Harry dit, « Comment en es-tu venu à déménager dans Little Whining ? C'est un endroit ennuyeux. » Elle rit et soupira.

« Papa a eu un travail dans la sécurité dans le coin avec Maman – on leur a donné la maison où on vit pour autant de temps qu'ils le veulent. Assez sympa, je pense, et il y a quelques personnes intéressantes ici. » Il hocha la tête, regardant ses mains du coin de ses yeux. Elle portait un caleçon noir et un haut blanc à longues manches qui exposait son nombril, et son estomac bronzé. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui s'arrêtait entre ses omoplates, et ses cheveux noirs avaient des mèches blondes. Elle était un peu plus grande que la fille appelée Dee, remarqua Harry, et elle avait aussi un physique plus athlétique. Elle portait un verni à ongle noir et quelques bagues, rien de trop extravaguant. Elle ne ressemblait pas à un mangemort, mais Barty Croupton Jr non plus. Il devait être prudent. Et rapide.

« Hé bien, je dois rentrer à la maison, c'est presque l'heure du dîner, » dit-il en se levant. « Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré , Gina. » Il tendit sa main gauche, feignant délibérément d'être gaucher. Elle la serra et alors qu'il la relâchait, il sortit sa baguette et recula alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise. « Fais un seul mauvais mouvement et je t'ensorcelle jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, » fit-il d'un ton le plus menaçant possible. « Qui es-tu et que fais-tu là ? » des yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la menace.

« M-mon nom est Gina Mathews, j'ai simplement déménagé ici avec mes parents, et ils sont censés veiller sur un sorcier – attends, c'est toi ! » dit-elle. Harry entendit une respiration – derrière lui. Il sauta en arrière et envoya un coup de pied à la personne sous cape d'invisibilité pour la faire tomber pendant qu'il utilisait sa main gauche pour attraper la cape et la retirer. Maugrey était par terre, le visage surpris.

« D'accord Potter, comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ? » fit-il, ennuyé. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça.

« Vous respirez, c'est suffisant, » fit Harry. « Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui est à l'intérieur du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix que personne ne peut déplacer ? » Il devait être sûr. Maugrey rit.

« Vigilance constante, Potter – vous avez certainement appris. C'est le portrait de Mme Black. Maintenant quelle forme prend votre Patronus ? »

« Un cerf, » fit Harry, et Maugrey hocha la tête. Harry aida Maugrey à se relever et soupira. « Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez un mangemort, mais je devais en être sûr. « Maugrey hocha la tête et grimaça.

« Je suis heureux que vous preniez les menaces au sérieux. Maintenant est-ce que vous voudriez bien rendre da baguette à Miss Mathews ? Ses parents font partis de l'Ordre, ils sont ici pour être votre lien avec Dumbledore. » Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de surprise, et il tendit sa baguette à Gina.

« Désolé pour ça, » fit-il en rougissant. « J'ai eu quelques démêlés avec des mangemorts récemment, et je devais être sûr. » Elle hocha la tête et grimaça.

« Tu es bon, je n'ai rien vu venir du tout ! » Elle glissa sa baguette dans sa manche. « Hey Alastor, comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle et Maugrey rit.

« J'ai mal après son coup de pieds, » fit Maugrey. « Bon, je suis supposé être sous couverture, donc je vais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit. » Il remit la cape d'invisibilité et disparut. Gina regarda Harry et grimaça de nouveau.

« Donc tu es celui que Dumbledore veut qu'on surveille, » dit-elle . Elle lui lança un regard approbateur. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu semblais parfaitement capable de tenir tête à Maugrey. » Harry sourit et se rassit sur la balançoire.

« Désolé pour ça – Je suis un peu paranoïaque, je suppose. Ça m'a gardé en vie … » Il regarda le sol et n'ajouta pas que ça n'avait sauvé personne d'autre.

« C'est bon, » fit-elle, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Maugrey m'a donné quelques conseils pour être Auror, et il dit que la paranoïa est une excellente politique quand on combat les mages noirs. » Il hocha la tête.

« Vigilance constante, » murmura-t-il, la faisant sourire.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, » dit-elle. Elle se reprit et il remarqua la ressemblance avec Dee quand elle souriait. « Les parents de Dudley ont invités mes parents pour le dîner demain soir – s'ils savent déjà à propos de la magie, nous n'aurons pas à prétendre que nous sommes moldus ! » Harry éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Ma tante et mon oncle détestent tout ce qui a à voir avec la magie – prétendez simplement tous être moldus et ne rien savoir d'autre, et complimentez le sur combien son commerce semble être une réussite – il adorera ça. » Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Ils détestent la magie ? Et toi, alors ? » Elle sembla alors réaliser combien c'était impoli, mais elle ne put s'excuser avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Ils me haïssent aussi. S'il n'y avait pas Dumbledore … hé bien, il les a forcés à me prendre. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix, après que mes parents soient morts. »

« Oh, je suis désolée, » fit-elle, en regardant l'herbe, son sourire parti.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne savais pas. » Harry s'étira et se leva, réalisant combien c'était étrange qu'elle ne sache pas qui il était, puis il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu sa cicatrice, et c'étaient ces parents qui étaient dans l'Ordre, après tout. Elle se leva aussi, et ils entendirent un bruit de transplanage alors que Maugrey s'en allait et que quelqu'un (Harry supposa que c'était Mondingus d'après l'odeur de tabac) arriva. « Salut Ding, » dit-il, puis il regarda Gina attendant.

« Euh … salut Harry ! » fit la voix de Mondingus. Harry grimaça.

« Je deviens bon à ce jeu-là, » se dit-il. Gina souriait aussi maintenant … « Je retourne chez les Dursley pour de bon maintenant, je te verrai bientôt. » Elle hocha la tête et commença à marcher dans le parc.

« Je te verrai demain soir au dîner ? » Il sourit et hocha la tête.

« Je doute que les Dursley me veuille à table, mais si j'y suis, je te verrai. Salut, »

« Salut ! » Harry commença à courir vers Private Drive, ne voulant pas rentrer après Dudley – il se rappelait la règle de sa tante que quand Dudley était rentré, il était trop tard pour qu'Harry ''traine dehors''. Il remarqua alors qu'il entrait que sa tante venait juste de terminer de cuisiner et qu'elle mettait la table. Il s'assit à sa place silencieusement, et Dudley rentra une demi-heure plus tard, une odeur de tabac persistante autour de lui presque assez forte pour rivaliser avec celle de Mondingus.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit et dormit paisiblement cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Il prépara le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, et mangea le sien dans sa chambre, il continua son entraînement en métamorphose et en enchantements, et lut à propos de tout ce qu'il pouvait qui était magique.

A l'heure du déjeuner, sa tante monta les escaliers et toqua à sa porte avant d'entrer.

« Hum, » fit-elle, regardant la chambre. « Nous avons des invités pour dîner ce soir, et j'apprécierai si tu pouvais rester dans ta chambre pendant qu'ils sont ici, » dit-elle, se forçant à être courtoise. Harry hocha la tête et les épaules.

« Bien sûr, je peux rester en haut et je ne ferais pas de bruit. » Elle hocha la tête de soulagement et ouvrit la porte.

« Est-ce que tu voudras ton déjeuner ici ou en bas ? » Il secoua la tête.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je n'ai pas très faim. J'irai me faire un sandwich avant que vos invités arrivent comme ça je ne mourrai pas de faim. » Elle donna son accord et descendit les escaliers, après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. Harry rit et se conjura un steak pour le déjeuner. Il s'était entrainé sur plein de sorts et il décida de redécorer sa chambre – les Dursley auraient sans aucun doute une attaque quand ils découvriraient qu'il pouvait faire de la magie à la maison, mais il s'en moquait. Il nettoya sa chambre, métamorphosa son lit bosselé en un lit bien plus confortable, et il changea les draps pour des en soie. Il tria tout et fit des étagères pour y mettre tous ses livres, puis il modifia sa malle pour qu'elle soit deux fois plus grande à l'intérieur. Il aimait pouvoir faire de la magie, ça le faisait se sentir plus chez lui. Il répara toutes les choses cassées dans sa chambre et décida finalement de faire quelque chose pour les murs – ils étaient trop … ennuyeux. Il utilisa un simple sort pour changer la couleur des murs blancs à bleu clair, et le plafond reçut une couche fraîche de blanc.

Il regarda l'ensemble et fut satisfait de son travail et lut un peu.

La sonnette de la porte retentit à sept heure trente, et Harry jeta un sort de silence sur sa chambre et continua de lire, se conjurant un dîner de poulet rôti avec une garniture et un pot de thé. Il avait envoyé Hedwige avec une lettre pour l'Ordre disant qu'il allait bien dans la matinée, mais elle n'était pas encore revenue.

Harry put entendre que le dîner commençait en bas, et Harry entendit clairement la voix de Piers Polkis racontant une blague de mauvais gout. Harry s'étira et métamorphosa une chandelle qu'il avait conjuré en un serpent et il commença à parler avec lui en fourchelangue. Pour le moins, c'était plus intéressant que de parler à son cousin où à ses amis – du moins la plupart d'entre eux.

Environ une heure plus tard, il y eu un petit bruit à sa porte, et Harry curieux retransforma le serpent en chandelle et ouvrit la porte, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait pendant qu'il y avait des invités. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand il vit Gina qui lui souriait.

« Salut Harry ! » fit-elle, semblant de bonne humeur. « Je pensais bien que je te trouverai ici. Tu m'invites à entrer ou est-ce que je dois rester ici toute la nuit ? » Il ouvrit la porte et fut heureux d'avoir ranger sa chambre, elle souffla quand elle vit son lit. « Oh wow ! » fit-elle, en voyant la soie. « C'est cool, est-ce que tu as utilisé la magie ? » Il hocha la tête.

« Ouais, je l'ai fait cet après-midi – toute la chambre, en fait – J'ai eu seize ans il y une paire de jour, et je m'habitue au fait que je suis autorisé à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. »

« Cool, » fit-elle. « Alors pourquoi les draps en soie ? Tu attends bientôt de la compagnie ? » Elle sourit pudiquement et Harry rougit.

« Heu, non … en fait, je pensais voir si c'était confortable. » Elle soupira dramatiquement.

« Ah bon, ainsi s'en vont tous les espoirs et tous mes rêves … » Elle sourit à son rougissement et soupira. « Tu es trop facile à embarrasser. Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais – je ne dors pas avec un gars au premier rendez-vous … enfin, pas souvent. » Il n'était pas certain si elle plaisantait ou non, alors il garda simplement le silence.

« Ne vont-ils pas être un peu soupçonneux si tu pars trop longtemps ? » demanda-t-il et elle soupira.

« Tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle. « Tu as raison, je m'en vais – je voulais juste te dire coucou. Je te reverrai plus tard, ok ? Peut-être que tu pourrai sortir avec le groupe de Dudley et Piers avec moi et ma sœur Dee, elle a craqué sur toi tu sais ! » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit, laissant Harry confus et avec des joues chaudes.

Gina descendit les escaliers et s'assis à côté de sa sœur qui essayait de ne pas crier après Dudley qui la regardait depuis le début du repas, et Piers sourit à Gina d'une manière qu'il devait vouloir séductrice. Elle n'était vraiment pas intéressé par lui – elle pouvait difficilement l'appeler un petit ami alors qu'ils étaient sortis une paire de fois mais rien de plus, et il n'était vraiment pas aussi intéressant qu'elle l'avait pensé à l'origine.

« Alors Mr Mathews, » fit Vernon, faisant au moins la conversation sur un autre sujet que la Grunnings, sa société de forage. « Que faite vous dans la vie ? »

« Je travaille pour une société de sécurité, je fais les comptes et tout ça, et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Ted. » Vernon hocha la tête approbateur. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal chez un comptable, après tout.

« Ah, donc vous contrôlez les avoirs financiers de l'entreprise ? » demanda Vernon, appréciant encore plus l'homme de minutes en minutes.

« Oh, oui – c'est assez contraignant mais j'ai toujours été doué pour la finance. Quelque chose dont j'ai hérité de mon père – c'est son entreprise. »

La femme de Ted Mathews, Sara échangeait des recettes de cuisine et parlaient des dernières rumeurs à propos d'une célébrité, tandis que les deux sœurs Mathews chuchotaient doucement entre elles.

« Où est-ce que tu étais, tu es partie bien trop longtemps pour être simplement allée aux toilettes, » fit Dee, et Gina gloussa.

« Je suis allée voir Harry, » chuchota-t-elle. « Sa famille ne l'aime pas beaucoup, ils lui ont dis de rester dans sa chambre et de ne se faire voir. » Dee grimaça.

« Tu as craqué sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, et Gina grimaça aussi.

« Ouais, » dit-elle, en mangeant son dessert. « Mais toi aussi, » fit-elle, et Dee hocha la tête, comme pour dire touché. La grimace de Gina s'agrandit et elle chuchota, « Et je lui ai dit que tu avais craqué sur lui ! » Dee faillit s'étouffer, et elle prit une gorgée de coca avant de respirer à nouveau.

« QUOI ? » siffla-t-elle, faisant glousser Gina. « Gina, tu ferais mieux de plaisanter, » siffla-t-elle et Gina essaya de s'arrêter mais elle éclata de rire.

« J'ai bien peur que non, très chère sœur, » fit-elle, « Et tu seras peut-être intéressée de savoir – il a des draps en soie sur son lit. » Dee fit tomber sa fourchette et rougit fortement – elles étaient sœurs, mais c'était une guerre constante entre elles. Bien qu'elles étaient toutes les deux très jolies, Dee était plus petite et semblait moins athlétique que sa sœur, et elle attirait les garçons par son air adorable plus qu'autre chose – et elle était certainement adorable, et aussi drôle et elle avait une attitude dynamique. Dee aimait montrer son corps et elle portait des vêtements plus révélateurs que sa sœur, qui était plus réservée et qui portait des pantalons pratiques et des jupes, ça lui arrivait quand même de mettre des mini-jupes.

« Je t'aurai pour ça, » grogna-t-elle. Dudley souriait – il pensait ce qu'était lui qui l'avait fait rougir, et il lui jeta des regards suggestifs chaque fois qu'il rencontrait ses yeux. Il commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

« J'en suis certaine, Dee, » répondit-elle, en prenant une gorgée de jus d'orange. « Hé bien nous verrons qui accrochera Harry en premier, ok ? » gloussa-t-elle. « Je l'aime bien moi aussi, même si aucune de nous deux le connais – il est quand même mignon … » Dee hocha la tête et gloussa aussi.

Le moment arriva de partir, et Gina et Dee descendirent la route avec leurs parents jusqu'à leurs maisons. Elles parlèrent toutes les deux d'Harry et lui donnèrent une note – Gina lui donnait un 8 sur 10, Dee un 9. Elles parlèrent de la maison dans laquelle elles voulaient aller quand elles iraient à Poudlard – elles iraient toutes les deux en sixième année quand la nouvelle année scolaire commencerait, comme Harry, et toutes les deux espéraient que tous les garçons seraient aussi mignons que lui.

Gina rompit avec Piers le lendemain, et souligna qu'ils étaient à peine sortis en premier lieu. Il accepta à contrecœur, et ils trainèrent encore ensembles avec sa sœur et la bande à Dudley. Une paire de jours plus tard, ils dormirent au numéro quatre, et ils allèrent tous de nouveau dans la chambre de Dudley, pour boire et raconter des blagues. Il y avait Piers, Dudley, Gina, Dee, un gars nommé Harrison, et sa petite amie Karen. Entre eux, ils se passèrent trois bouteilles de vodka. Ils étaient royalement saouls et ils regardaient un film de la BBC sur la télé de Dudley, mais ils étaient tellement saouls qu'ils ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait. Dudley s'endormit alors qu'il faisait un concours de boisson avec Piers, qui eu le temps de lever les mains en signe de victoire avant de lui aussi s'endormir. Dee rampa jusqu'à son sac de couchage à environ 3 heures et Harrison et Karen s'étaient eux aussi endormis. Gina, saoule, quitta la chambre pour aller à la salle de main.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle se rappela que la chambre d'Harry était à côté, et elle gloussa puis entra sans bruit avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle rampa sur le lit et gloussa silencieusement quand elle vit qu'Harry était endormi – il était encore plus mignon endormi, et il dormait sans haut, lui donnant un aperçu de ton torse bien musclé. Elle rejeta les couvertures pour avoir une meilleure vue, et il frissonna ce qui la fit pouffer de rire.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

Harry se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un embrasser ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Gina rampa vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. ''Hé bien, c'est inattendu'' pensa-t-il en répondant au baiser. C'était bien mieux que celui qu'il avait échangé avec Cho l'année dernière. Il pouvait maintenant sentir le goût amer de la vodka sur ses lèvres et il réalisa qu'elle état saoule.

« Bonjour, Harry » fit-elle, sa voix légèrement pâteuse. « Je vais juste reposer mes yeux un moment … » Elle les ferma et s'endormit directement, collée à lui. Il soupira, la repoussa légèrement pour qu'il puisse sortir du lit et secoua la tête. Elle était épuisée. Il conjura une couverture et s'endormit par terre, attendant que le soleil se lève avant de se relever et d'apporter de l'aspirine pour Gina – d'après la façon dont elle avait agit, elle allait en avoir besoin.

Elle en eut besoin. Elle se réveilla en gémissant et en se saisissant la tête. ''Est-ce que j'ai vraiment sauté dans le lit d'Harry ?'' pensa-t-elle, puis elle sentit la douceur de la soie et ses yeux s'agrandirent. ''Alors ça doit être vrai.'' Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry par terre, regardant le plafond.

« Hum … bonjour, Harry, » fit-elle, se sentant mal à l'aise.

« Salut. Si tu te sens mal, il y a de l'aspirine sur la table de chevet. » Elle hocha la tête de gratitude, et elle la fit passer avec un verre d'eau.

« Désolée pour … avoir fait irruption dans ta chambre et avoir sauté dans ton lit. » Harry rit et soupira.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai laissé mon lit de toute façon, ça ne me gêne pas le sol. » Elle hocha la tête et décida qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner dans la chambre de Dudley avant que quelqu'un remarque qu'elle était partie. Elle dit au revoir à Harry et essaya de ne pas rougir quand il lui sourit. Elle se glissa dans le chambre de Dudley et rampa dans son sac de couchage (elle avait remarqué que Dudley, Piers et sa sœur n'avaient pas bougés depuis qu'elle était partie) et elle se rendormit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Les jours passèrent rapidement pour Harry, avec Gina et Dee qui ne revinrent pas au 4 Privet Drive pendant plusieurs jours, et vint le jour d'aller au Chemin de Traverse. Cinq membres de l'Ordre allaient surveiller les alentours pendant qu'il ferait ses courses, et il aurait un maximum de deux heures pour minimiser les risques d'une attaque organique. Une voiture banalisée du Ministère le conduirait au Chaudron Baveur et il serait entouré de personnes ainsi les gens du pub ne sauraient pas qu'Harry Potter était là.

La voiture arriva à onze heure, et Tonks l'accueillit avec son habituel, « 'lut, Harry ! » et un sourire. Elle serait dans la voiture avec lui tout le temps et elle le suivrait dans la rue commençante. Harry sauta dans la voiture et attendit. Le voyage était principalement pour aller à Fleury et Blotts, la librairie et l'apothicaire. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de nouvelles robes scolaires ou d'articles de Quidditch, et sa baguette fonctionnait bien.

« A quelles sortes de choses t'es-tu entraîné alors, Harry ? » demanda Tonks alors que la voiture se mêlait à la circulation.

« Principalement des sorts de conjuration. » admit Harry. Il avait essayé certains sorts de DCFM du livre d'Hagrid, mais pas autant qu'il l'avait fait dans celui d'Hermione. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à la guerre. Mais j'ai commencé certains sorts de DCFM d'un livre qu'Hagrid m'a donné pour mon anniversaire. » Tonks hocha la tête compréhensive et elle regarda un moment la circulation. Harry fit pareil – il ne voulait pas parler de ce à quoi mènerait la conversation – Sirius. Il avait prévu d'aller à Gringotts pour voir ce qu'il avait maintenant – il était plus intéressé par les artéfacts que par l'argent, mais il ne voulait pas rejeter la dernière volonté de Sirius. Il ne le jetterait pas, et il était certain que Tonks ne le ferait pas non plus. La voiture s'arrêta et le klaxon retentit. Harry aperçu Gina et Dee alors qu'elles se précipitaient vers la voiture puis sautèrent à côté de lui et de Tonks.

« Nous avons pensé qu'il serait plus facile et plus sûr si on vous emmenait tous au Chemin de Traverse en même temps. » fit Tonks ; répondant à l'air interrogateur d'Harry. Les filles bavardèrent sur des sujets de filles tandis que la voiture filait vers Londres – cela comprenait la mode, les garçons, la mode, Sorcière Hebdo et _la mode_.

Ils arrivèrent à onze heures trente et Harry vit Maugrey Fol Œil, Rémus Lupin, Mondingus Fletcher et Kingsley Shackelbolt qui l'attendaient. Étant légèrement plus petit qu'eux tous (Tonks s'était grandie pour l'occasion), Harry était entouré et caché alors qu'ils passèrent dans le pub et entrèrent sur le chemin, Rémus signala à Ron et Hermione (qui étaient assis avec Neville et Luna) de les suivre. Dans l'allée, le groupe laissa Harry marcher et il salua ses amis.

« T'as l'air d'aller bien Harry ! » fit Ron à son ami. Harry sourit et serra Hermione, Ginny et Luna dans ses bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers Gringotts en premier, où ils se séparèrent – Hermione alla échanger de l'argent moldu, et Neville et Luna avaient déjà retirés de l'argent, donc ce furent Harry, Ron, Gina, Dee, et Ginny qui descendirent dans les coffres. Gina et Dee prirent de l'argent dans un modeste coffre, tandis qu'Harry fut malade en voyant la pile d'argent qui était maintenant dans son coffre (qui avait largement augmentée).

« Je souhaiterai qu'il n'ait pas fait ça, » murmura Harry, il reçut des regards interrogateurs des quatre jeunes. Il regarda ostensiblement Ron et Ginny et ils comprirent – ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il parlait.

Harry prit un sac d'argent et se dit qu'il allait en dépenser autant que possible pour ses proches. Il haïssait le fait d'être aussi riche – particulièrement quand les Weasley, à qui il donnerait volontiers une bonne partie de son argent, étaient pauvres et refusaient son argent quand il leur demandait d'en prendre. Il n'aurait probablement jamais besoin de travailler quand il quitterait Poudlard, mais il le voulait – il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer comme Malfoy, vivant de l'argent gagné par d'autres personnes. Il sentit malade quand il se rappela ce que le gobelin lui avait dit au comptoir.

Flashback

« Ah, Mr Potter, » dit-il, en regardant son livre de registre. « Oui, nous étions sur le point de vous contacter à propos de votre héritage. » Harry se sentit soudain un peu malade.

Quel héritage ? » demanda-t-il poliment, ou aussi poliment qu'il y réussit. Le gobelin vérifia le livre de registre, s'éclaircit la gorge et prit un ton formel comme s'il participait à une cérémonie.

« Au trente et unième jour du septième mois du seizième anniversaire mortel d'Harry Potter, tous les actifs financiers et autres au nom des Potter reviennent à Harry James Potter – cela comprend trois coffres de moyenne sécurité, et un total de quinze millions de Gallions, sept cents trente Mornilles et vingt Noises. Il y a aussi l'héritage des coffres de la famille Black, qui ont été répartis entre vous, Rémus Lupin, et Nymphadora Tonks. » Harry essaya de ne pas ressentir un grande tristesse mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

« Je vais prendre les papiers que vous alliez m'envoyer, si vous êtes d'accord, » dit-il au gobelin, qui hocha la tête et lui passa la lettre en appelant un autre gobelin qui les emmena jusqu'à leurs coffres.

Fin du Flashback

Le chariot s'arrêta maintenant devant le coffre des Weasley, et Harry fut soulagé de voir une bonne pile d'argent qui les attendait. Ron sourit quand ce fut le tour d'Harry d'être curieux.

« Papa a eu une promotion, » expliqua-t-il, en désignant l'argent. « Fred et George ont aussi _vraiment _beaucoup de succès – ils versent quelque chose comme cinq pourcent des bénéfices de leur boutique ici. Ils ont aussi parlés de mettre des intérêts sur ton compte, mais ne leur dit pas que je te l'ai dit parce qu'ils savent que tu leur dirais de le garder. » Harry soupira.

« Ils ont parfaitement raison, par l'enfer. » fit-il. « Je leur ai donné cet argent pour qu'ils démarrent leur boutique, pas pour devenir un actionnaire. » Pourtant, Harry était heureux que les Weasley s'enrichissent. « Que fais ton père maintenant ? » Ron soupira.

Fudge l'emploie en tant que lien entre lui et Dumbledore – c'est bien pour nous, parce que papa travaille à la fois pour le Ministère et pour l'Ordre, et ça paye bien, mais papa n'aime vraiment pas Fudge, et cela veut dire qu'il doit passer bien plus de temps qu'avant en sa présence. » Harry hocha la tête, et grimaça à cette pensée.

« Je suis heureux que ça ne soit pas moi, » fit Harry. Ginny éclata de rire.

« Harry, si c'était toi, il aurait trouvé un autre moyen de te mettre à l'épreuve. » dit-elle, faisant rire Harry. Gina et Dee ne demandèrent pas pourquoi – elles étaient restées assez silencieuses depuis qu'elles avaient réalisées que personne ne leur expliquait les blagues que s'échangeaient Harry et les Weasley.

Ils sortirent de la banque et allèrent s'acheter divers livres et matériels pour l'année à venir. Harry paya Fleury et Blotts pour qu'ils livrent tous leurs livres ( « ça n'a aucun sens de les transporter avec nous maintenant – on ne va pas les regarder avant qu'on aille à Poudlard – à part toi, Hermione. » ) puis il les traina tous chez le glacier.

Alors qu'Harry finissait son sundae chocolat, il aperçut soudain quelqu'un avec des cheveux striés de rose venir vers eux. Tonks eut le temps de crier avant que ça n'arrive – « COUREZ ! » cria-t-elle, juste au moment où les mangemorts apparurent, envoyant des sorts directement vers le groupe d'Harry. Harry eut le temps de tirer Gina à terre avant que les premiers sorts ne les atteignent. N'aurait-il pas réagi, Gina aurait été touchée par le sort de mort. La baguette d'Harry fut dans sa main et il lança rapidement des stupéfix, tout comme Neville, dont les yeux brûlaient de détermination, et Ron, qui avait réagi tout aussi rapidement qu'Harry, et qui avait poussé Hermione quand elle n'avait pas réagi assez vite.

« Courez, vous tous – les Aurors arrivent pour s'occuper d'eux ! Partez ! » s'écria Tonks, en lançant des stupéfix vers le groupe. Les mangemorts l'ignorèrent. Harry, Ron et Neville jetèrent chacun trois autres stupéfix suivis par les filles. Ils firent un barrage de sorts et ils trouvèrent un chemin jusqu'à un bâtiment. Ron et Neville passèrent par la porte que les filles avaient franchie avec Harry non loin derrière, alors que les mangemorts se rapprochaient de la porte qu'ils détruisirent.

Dans le couloir, les étudiants coururent alors qu'ils arrivèrent à une impasse avec une porte en face, un plus proche de l'entrée que l'autre. Ils franchirent tous la porte qui s'ouvrit mais Harry, qui fut forcé de plonger vers l'autre porte par une volée de sorts frappa la porte vers laquelle il se dirigeait.

Je remercie ceux qui lisent ma trad et encore plus ceux qui me laisse une review pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensent : gros bisous donc à : Djiin (voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu.), julius-magyar (je l'ai passé au correcteur d'orthographe donc ça devrait aller à peu près niveau orthographe), benji251(je l'ai déjà lu donc je serais moins motivée pour la traduire, en tout cas contente que celle-là te plaise.), titmo (j'espère que la suite t'a plu.), klaude (apparemment ça ne fait que commencer et vu les changements physiques avantageux qu'il va avoir, les filles ne vont plus le lâcher !), j'espère que la suite t'a plu on y apprend certaines choses intéressantes !), Vic dit vic (t'inquiète je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter en cours de route, samedi prochain je mets le chap suivant d'Une Nouvelle Chance pour Vivre en ligne.), gaeldresh (p'têtre bien, je ne fais que traduire, en tout cas ce n'est pas très important pour l'histoire.), et rhjlupin (tu as maintenant des réponses à tes questions, j'espère que ça t'a plu.)


	3. Chapter 3

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont et que ceux qui ont passé des examens les ont réussis. J'espère que ce chap vous plaira, les choses sérieuses commencent on va dire. Je viens de revenir de vacances donc je n'ai pas encore envoyé le chap à ma bêta, la merveilleuse o8oangio8o pour qu'elle le corrige alors si vous voyez des fautes, n'y faites pas attention.

Chapitre 3 : Orion

Harry franchit la porte et trébucha. Il eut le temps de regarder derrière et il vit que ses amis étaient coincés par tous les sorts qui volaient dans la pièces où ils étaient.

_« Lève toi ! »_ fit une voix. Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait, et il se demanda brièvement d'où venait la voix. La pièce était vide à part une table contre le mur? recouverte de chandelles et d'une statue. _« Tes amis sont coincés, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour eux, j'en ai bien peur. »_ La voix n'était pas malveillante ou sarcastique, elle semblait vraiment triste.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Harry en colère – il n'avait pas le temps de jouer à des devinettes.

_« Écoute-moi, je peux les sauver, mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses d'abord confiance. Le feras-tu ? »_ Harry réfléchit pendant une fraction de seconde, pendant laquelle les sorts visant l'ouverture de la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il était s'intensifia.

« Très bien, que dois-je faire ? » demanda précipitamment Harry.

_« Brise la figurine en pierre sur la table, et je ferai le reste. Dépêche-toi ! »_ Harry se rapprocha de la table et jeta la figurine, celle d'un homme en robes avec un visage très détaillé, contre le mur le plus proche. Un quelque chose … brumeux s'échappa des restes puis Harry s'évanouit.

Harry se réveilla dans un lit inconnu dans une pièce inconnue. Les murs étaient principalement blancs et il y avait des odeurs aseptisées dans l'air, comme si quelqu'un utilisait un désinfectant. Il pouvait simplement voir du coin de l'œil, et une lumière sur le plafond l'aveugla tandis qu'il referma les yeux.

''_Suis-je dans un hôpital ?''_ pensa-t-il. Quelqu'un près de son lit s'exclama et appela Ron, et Harry vit que c'était Hermione.

« Harry ! » fit Ron, semblant à moitié soulagé, à moitié effrayé. « Jésus, nous pensions que tu n'allais pas te réveiller. » Harry se frotta les yeux et s'assit, regardant après ses lunettes.

« Que s'est-il passé au Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda-t-il. « Je pensait que vous étiez certainement morts ! Comment avez-vous combattus tous ces mangemorts ? » Ron sembla assez perplexe et Hermione pâlit. Elle s'assit et déglutit quand la réalisation arriva à son cerveau.

« Tu ne … tu ne te rappelles pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, et ce fut le tour d'Harry ne sembler confus.

« Me rappeler ? » Comment le pourrais-je, j'étais inconscient ! » Ron se rassit et secoua la tête, semblant lui aussi extrêmement pâle.

« Harry, » fit-il doucement, en appuyant sur les mots comme pour trouver la façon appropriée d'annoncer la nouvelle. « Tu ne t'es pas évanoui avant que nous n'ayons été en sécurité hors du bâtiment. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, pris au dépourvu. _''C'est une sorte de blague, certainement,''_ pensa-t-il.

« Tu - » Ron prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer. « Harry … tu as vaincu les mangemorts. Tu … tu les as tous tués. »

Harry se figea. _'' Tués ? Il … les avait tué ?''_

« Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé, » dit très calmement Hermione, ne cherchant pas le regard d'Harry. « Mais nous t'avons vu sortir par la porte et tu as levé ta baguette, il y a ensuite eu une grande explosion à l'endroit où se trouvaient les mangemorts. Quand nous sommes sortis, nous ne pouvions voir … aucun d'entre eux … » Ron la serra dans ses bras et sembla verdir ; Harry commença à trembler. Ce n'était pas une blague. Il avait tué les mangemorts, et il n'en avait même aucun souvenir. Il se rappela soudainement la voix, et il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire par ''sauver ses amis » ?

_« Hé bien, oui, en fait, c'était ça. C'était le seul moyen. »_ Harry pâlit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était la même voix, et d'après la façon dont Hermione et Ron se tenaient, il devina qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu.

« Par l'enfer… » se murmura-t-il.

_« Si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu s'il-te-plait simplement penser ce que tu veux me dire ? Je ne voudrais pas que tes amis pense que tu deviens fou. »_

''_Et si je suis fou ?''_ pensa Harry, se sentant assez étrange. _''J'ai une voix dans ma tête après tout !''_

_« Oui, mais je suis celui qui s'est réellement occupé de ces … tu les appelles des mangemorts ? Oui, je suis le seul qui les a combattu, en utilisant ton corps. Maintenant je le partage avec toi._

''_QUOI ?''_

_« Et bien c'est ce que je voulais dire quand je t'ai dit que tu devrais me faire confiance. Et tu devrais savoir que rien n'est jamais gratuit. J'ai sauvé les vies de tes amis, et tu m'as sauvé de ma prison. En plus, tu es la première personne depuis très longtemps avec qui je peux parler depuis ma statuette – je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'opportunité de me libérer, et tes amis sont sauvés. »_

_« Et si je ne veux pas partager mon corps avec vous, alors ? »_ Il y eut une sorte de rire dans son esprit.

_« J'ai bien peur que ce soit un voyage à sens unique. Je vais rester ici. »_

Harry s'assit étourdi, et Ron et Hermione partir chercher les médecins. Harry secoua la tête et essaya de s'éclaircir les pensées.

_« Écoute Harry – j'ai été enfermé dans cette statue pendant … plusieurs milliers d'années, au moins, pour ne pouvoir être libéré que quand quelqu'un comme moi viendrait et me libérerait. Toi et moi sommes semblables, ce qui est extraordinaire – Je pensais que personne n'emprunterait le chemin que j'ai pris, mais tu l'as fait accidentellement. »_

''_OK, donc qu'est-ce qui nous lie ?''_ Harry pouvait jurer avoir senti la personne sourire.

_« Nous avons tous les deux une grande quantité de magie noire dans les veines. »_ Harry se figea une nouvelle fois, et s'arrêta de respirer. _« L'autre chose qui nous lie est nous avons tous les deux décidés de combattre du côté du bien, non contre lui. »_

''_Et pourquoi devrai-je croire que vous n'êtes pas un mage noir, ou Voldemort lui-même ?''_ demanda Harry.

_« Hé bien pour commencer, ta cicatrice agit comme un détecteur de mage noir, et tu l'aurai senti si Voldemort ou un de ses partisans avait envahi ton esprit. »_

''_Jésus, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui doit faire face à ces embrouilles ?''_ s'écria Harry dans son esprit.

_« Tu penses que tu es le seul à partager ton corps et ton esprit ? Nous sommes un certain nombre, Harry. La plupart du temps, nous dormons quand l'hôte est réveillé et nous nous réveillons quand ils dorment – les hôtes sont souvent confus, car ils ne comprennent pas comment ils font pour se réveiller dans des endroits étranges. Mais j'ai été piégé pendant tellement longtemps – J'ai pensé que ce serait bien de parler à quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul à bénéficier de cette arrangement. »_

''_Que voulez-vous dire ?''_ Harry avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et il regardait ses genoux.

_« Hé bien, chaque personne a une âme. Chaque âme, qu'elle soit magique ou moldue, a une certaine quantité de puissance qui lui est allouée. Tu as deux âmes qui habitent ton corps, et donc mes pouvoirs ont été transférés en toi. Tu as, en fait, hérité de mes pouvoirs, et doublé les tiens. Mais c'est ton corps, et je ne peux pas faire de mouvements physiques sans ta permission à moins que tu ne sois inconscient. De plus, j'ai de très … intéressantes capacités. »_

''_Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?''_ pensa Harry, agacé de l'imprécision de la voix

_« Je te montrerai plus tard. Je pense que tu auras beaucoup de questions à poser ? Et mon nom est Orion, au fait. »_

''_Pas comme la constellation d'étoile, n'est-ce pas ?''_

_« Non, j'ai été nommé d'après quelqu'un. Bien que j'aurai préféré avoir été nommé d'après quelqu'un qui n'était pas un homme bourré de préjugés et égoïste. »_ La voix semblait un peu agacée, et Harry se rappela de Tonks et de son aversion pour son nom, Nymphadora.

Ron et Hermione réapparurent avec un médicomage et Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie.

_« Harry, Qui est l'homme à côté Hermione et Ron ? »_

'' _Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie…Attendez, comment pouvez-vous connaître Ron et Hermione mais pas le Ministre ?''_ La voix d'Orion sembla un peu coupable quand il répondit.

« Hé bien, quand tu étais inconscient, j'ai pu me glisser dans tes souvenirs … juste ceux que tu considères comme les moments les plus importants de ta vie. Je ne sais rien du reste de tes souvenirs. » Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

« Harry ? » fit le médicomage, attirant l'attention d'Harry. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« … confus, » fit-il.

« Que vous rappelez-vous de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Rien à part d'être entré dans la pièce à côté de celle du reste du groupe de l'AD et … puis je me suis évanoui. Je n'ai aucun souvenir après cela, mais Ron et Hermione ont dit que j'ai … battu les mangemorts … je ne m'en rappelle pas. » Le médicomage hocha la tête avec sympathie et soupira.

« ça peut être le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous souvenirs ont probablement été supprimés en réponse à ce à quoi vous avez dû survivre – nous le voyons souvent avec des personnes qui ont vu des choses horribles. Ça arrivait souvent quand Vous-Savez-Qui était au sommet de sa puissance. » Harry hocha la tête et soupira, sachant que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Mr Potter, » fit Cornelius Fudge, en s'avançant et en s'adressant formellement à lui. « Il y aura une audition dans trois heures. Vous serez emmené par portoloin au Ministère de la Magie et vous expliquerez ce qu'il s'est passé, ainsi que vos compagnons ce jour là. Je serai là, et vous vous _rappellerez_ d'ici là. » Harry le regarda incrédule, puis il regarda le médicomage, qui regardait le Ministre comme s'il était fou.

« Mr Fudge, » fit-il, comme s'il essayait de lui expliquer une évidence. « Harry peut ne jamais recouvrer ces souvenirs. Le seul sort que nous avons pour l'aider est déconseillé - au mieux. Il peut ne se rappeler qu'une petite partie, et même alors il se le rappellera comme s'il était un observateur extérieur au lieu d'avoir fait lui-même l'action. »

« Alors utilisez le sort et nous verrons ce qu'il se passera ! »

_« Cet homme est vraiment idiot, »_ fit Orion, et Harry put le sentir secouer la tête de désapprobation.

''_Tu l'as dit, Orion.''_

_« Il me rappelle mon père – il était aussi un idiot. »_

Le médicomage se recula un peu et sortit sa baguette. « Harry, tu vas sentir une sensation de bourdonnement pendant un moment, si ça fonctionne et ensuite tes souvenirs, si ça fonctionne, te reviendront. Prêt ? » Harry hocha la tête et le docteur murmura quelque chose dans son souffle avant de s'écrier.

« MEMORIA REDEMPTAY ! »

La tête d'Harry bourdonna si fort qu'il n'était pas certain si c'était une sensation de plaisir ou de douleur. Après une minute de désorientation, Harry sentit les souvenirs assaillirent sa mémoire.

Il sortit dans le couloir et regard alors que les sorts passaient au dessus de sa tête, se déplaçant au ralenti, il vit alors un des mangemorts lancer un sort violet, et il lança quelque chose dans sa direction, créant une explosion et tuant tous les mangemorts dans une explosion de flammes noires et pourpres. Leurs restes peignaient le couloir (ce qu'il en restait) en rouge sang, et Harry regardait sans émotion le carnage. Il se tourna vers la porte qui avait été défoncée par tous les sorts et dit à l'AD que les mangemorts n'étaient plus un problème. Puis tout devint noir, et il se sentit toucher le sol.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et il commença à trembler.

« Oh Jésus ! » dit-il. « Je me rappelle … je me rappelle tout ! » ''_QU'AS-TU FAIS PAR L'ENFER !''_ ajouta-t-il silencieusement à Orion.

_« Je n'ai pas fait ce que tu penses que j'ai fait, ne t'inquiète pas. »_ Il semblait calme et cela énerva encore plus Harry.

« Vous serez appelé quand ce sera votre tour, Mr Potter, » dit Fudge, une grimace de profond dégout sur le visage. Il sourit pompeusement à l'idée qu'Harry Potter aille à Azkaban pendant qu'il quittait la pièce. Hermione et Ron se rapprochèrent, tous les deux plutôt pâles. Le docteur regarda Harry pendant quelques instants puis partit aussi, les quittant en silence.

''_Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?''_

_« Un des mangemort a utilisé un très vieux sort de magie noire qui faisait exploser ce qu'il toucherait avec plus de puissance que la normale. Tout ce que j'ai fait a été de conjurer une petite pierre et de la faire léviter avec un sort avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Ils ont été tués par leur propre sort, et si tu regardes plus longuement tes souvenirs, tu verras que je te dis la vérité. »_

Harry le fit et vit sa main former une pierre et la faire voler devant le faisceau pourpre qui venait de quitte la baguette du mangemort, il explosa au visage du mangemort, emportant ses camarades avec lui.

''_Cette explosion nous aurait tous tuée,''_ pensa-t-il et Orion 'hocha la tête'.

_« Et je l'ai arrêté en utilisant des moyens légaux. Je présume que la magie noire est illégale ? »_

_''Oui, elle l'est.''_

_« Hé bien au moins, ce Ministre a fait quelque chose de bien. Même si c'était probablement un de ses prédécesseurs. L'homme semble assez imbu de lui-même, et un sacré bouffon. J'imagine qu'il a une très haute opinion de lui-même. »_

_''Oui je pense qu'il - ''_

« Harry ? » fit Ron, en le secouant. Harry secoua la tête et cligna les yeux. « Il est temps d'y aller, camarade. »

« Déjà. » demanda-t-il, et Hermione dit qu'il était resté assis pendant deux heures et demie. « Je n'avais pas réalisé … désolé. » Il se leva et vit ses habits sur une chaise près de son lit – tous fraîchement lavés et repassés. Il demanda à Hermione de partir alors qu'il se changeait et ils sortirent pour retrouver Dumbledore qui les attendait avec un portoloin. Ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à sourire alors qu'ils prenaient tous silencieusement le portoloin et ils sentirent la sensation familière d'un crochet au nombril.

_« Nous n'avions pas ça quand j'avais mon corps, »_ fit Orion alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination_. « Je pense que je préfère les anciens moyens de transport. »_

Ils apparurent dans une pièce noire bordée de bancs, tous étaient occupés. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent dirigés vers le bancs des témoins (où le reste de l'Armée de Dumbledore attendait) et ils s'assirent, tandis que Dumbledore alla s'asseoir sur un autre banc.

« Nous sommes réunis pour entendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé la journée du deux août, puis pour décider s'il convient de tenir un procès, » fit Mme Bones, en se levant et en s'adressant au reste du Magenmagot. Harry remarqua Dolores Ombrage assise près de Fudge, et il la regarda avec colère. « Le premier témoin est Neville Londubat. L'interrogateur sera Jonathan Davenport. » Neville se leva, semblant nerveux mais déterminé, et il s'assis sur la chaise d'interrogatoire. La pièce était un peu illuminée, de manière à éviter le sentiment d'être au cours d'un procès. Ça échouait lamentablement.

« Vous êtes Neville Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? » fit le sorcier qui interrogeait les témoins. C'était un homme de petite taille avec une expression stricte et un air calculateur. Neville hocha la tête et dit oui, ce à quoi Jonathan Davenport hocha la tête. « Expliquez s'il-vous-plait, avec autant de détails que possible, ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là sur le Chemin de Traverse. Commencez au moment que vous pensez le plus approprié. » Neville hocha la tête et commença.

« Ma grand-mère m'a déposé au Chaudron Baveur, où j'ai rejoint Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood. Nous avons attendu environ dix minutes, pendant lesquels nous avons pris une bière au beurre et nous avons parlés de l'AD, et de nos plans pour l'année à venir - »

« Excusez-moi, Mr Londubat, » l'interrompit Mr Davenport, en se levant de sa chaise. « Pouvez-vous s'il-vous-plait me dire ce qu'est l'AD ? » Neville semblait maintenant réellement nerveux et il bredouilla quand il parla. Harry remarqua qu'Ombrage envoyait des regards noirs à Neville.

« C'est un club que nous avons à l'école, un club de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » Cela satisfit Davenport, qui dit à Neville de continuer. « Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons attendu dix autres minutes et quand Harry est arrivé, nous sommes allés sur le Chemin. Nous sommes allés chercher nos livres en premier, puis nos robes, quand les mangemorts ont commencés à apparaître tout autour de nous. Ils lançaient des sorts mortels et nous avons répondus avec des sorts assommants. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux, et nous avons courus jusqu'à un plus grand bâtiment, espérant nous échapper. Harry a été le dernier a entrer, et les mangemorts nous ont suivis. Nous avons couru dans un couloir mais seulement pour découvrir que c'était sans issue, avec une porte de chaque côté. Nous avons tous pris la porte de droite, mais Harry a du plonger vers le porte de gauche, qui était plus proche de lui, quand les mangemorts ont commencés à lancer des sorts sur les deux portes, faisant voler en éclat les portes. Nous avons réaliser où était Harry quand et nous étions prêt à revenir l'aider quand Harry est sorti de la porte de gauche. C'était trois minutes après qu'il ait été forcé de se réfugier dans la pièce. Et j'allai sortir et combattre, j'ai vu les mangemorts, et j'ai vu quelque chose de gris sortir de la baguette d'Harry qui est entré en collision avec un sort pourpre qui sortait de la baguette d'un mangemort, il en a résulté une explosion massive qui les a tous tués … Harry a été frappé par des débris et il a seulement dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de problèmes puis il s'est évanoui.

« Les Aurors sont arrivés peu après, et nous avons été pris en charge par des médicomages. Nous avons ensuite été envoyés à Ste Mangouste pour soigner nos blessures, qui n'étaient pas très sérieuses, et on nous a demandé de rester dans une des maisons sécurisées de Ministère pour attendre cette audition. »

Davenport a posé les mêmes questions à tout le monde, et il obtint à chaque fois le même récit, avec plus ou moins de détails, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le tour d'Harry.

« Mr Potter, » fit Davenport, en regardant ses notes. « J'aimerai entendre votre propre version de ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il-vous-plait. »

_« Très bien, laisse-moi parler, d'accord ? »_ fit la voix d'Orion dans son esprit Harry hocha mentalement la tête et il sentit sa bouche commencer à bouger d'elle-même.

« Hé bien, je n'ai rien à ajouter jusqu'à ce que nous commencions à battre en retraite devant les mangemorts et que j'étais en arrière du groupe. Alors que j'atteignais les deux portes, les sorts ont commencés à voler vers moi dans le couloir, et j'ai été forcé de chercher refuge par la porte de gauche. Quand j'ai découvert qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue, pour moi ou pour le reste du groupe, j'ai décidé de faire ce que je pouvais pour aider mes amis. Je suis sorti et j'ai vu un des mangemorts lancer le sort FEGORIA DELTIUM, et j'ai conjuré une roche pour intercepter le sort avant qu'il n'ait une chance de frapper les environs ou les autres étudiants. C'est cela qui a causé l'explosion, mais après les souvenirs sont flous – je ne les ai retrouvés qu'il y a quelques heures, grâce à un sort qui m'a été lancé sous les ordres du Ministre de la Magie. »

« Mr Potter, » fit Davenport, en le regardant incrédule. « Je suis moi-même un expert en sorts de magie noire et leurs propriétés – j'ai travaillé en tant qu'Auror, mais je dois admettre être très curieux quant au fait d'où vous avez appris un tel sort – surement pas à Poudlard, où de telles choses ne sont pas enseignées, où dans aucune école. » Harry jura mentalement, mais Orion cligna des yeux et regarda Mr Davenport comme si la réponse était simple.

« Mr Davenport, si vous aviez un mage noir qui en veux à votre vie depuis que vous êtes bébé et qui envoie des mangemorts vous tuer, ne voudriez-vous pas connaître ses armes – et comment vous en protéger ? » Davenport y réfléchit un moment puis hocha la tête, se rasseyant et semblant satisfait de ces réponses.

« Je n'ai pas d'autres question, Mr Potter, vous pouvez retourner à votre place. » Harry hocha la tête et retourna à sa place à côté de Ron et il sentit Orion se retirer dans les profondeurs de son esprit.

_« Je pense que ça devrait faire l'affaire, Harry. »_ fit-il. Davenport parla après quelques instants pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

« Nous allons nous retirer quelques instants pour que la cour puisse décider de la suite à donner à cette affaire. » Une bulle de silence entoura le reste des sorciers et des sorcières laissant ceux dans le box des témoins attendre nerveux et en silence pendant ces quelques instants. Finalement, la bulle disparut et une sorcière de la fin du premier rang se leva.

« Nous déclarons le cas d'usage abusif de la magie en tant que mineurs de Miss Lovegood et de Miss Wesley subissant une attaque infondée, vu que leurs vies étaient en danger ce qui justifie le recours à la magie malgré le fait qu'elles soient mineurs. La cour les déclare non coupables. » Ginny et Luna poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, et semblèrent visiblement soulagées. « Quant au cas de Mr Potter et la suspicion d'utilisation de magie noire, c'est l'avis de cette cours qu'il n'est pas coupable. Toutes les charges ont été abandonnées. » La sorcière se rassit et tout le monde soupira de soulagement comme venaient juste de le faire Luna et Ginny.

Harry fut immédiatement renvoyé à la maison de sa tante et de son oncle, sans presque avoir le temps de dire au revoir à ses amis avant qu'on ne lui donne un portoloin pour le jardin de derrière, il entra ensuite dans la maison et reçut l'accueil de son oncle, « Oh, alors tu es encore vivant, » (d'une voix qui semblait déçue) après quoi il reporta rapidement son attention sur son journal.

_« Charmante famille, »_ dit ironiquement Orion. _« Encore une autre similitude entre nous. C'est l'homme le plus gros que j'ai jamais vu, et si j'avais su cela possible d'être aussi gros, j'en aurai eu des cauchemars. »_

Harry ne s'attarda pas à ces similarités et il monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, où il sauta sur son lit et essaya de dormir.

Essaye était bien le mot, car peu importe combien il essayait il ne pouvait pas s'endormir.

« Jésus, pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir ? » fit-il exaspéré à personne en particulier.

_« Ah, »_ fit Orion culpabilisant dans sa tête. _« Oui, c'est ma faute. Tu vois, le fait que je suis ici signifie que tu n'as plus autant besoin de dormir qu'avant … en fait, tu n'auras probablement pas besoin de dormir du tout à l'exception de peut-être une fois par semaine. Désolé, juste un autre effet secondaire de ma présence. »_

''_Est-ce qu'il y a de bons effets secondaires à ce que tu restes dans ma tête ?''_ demanda-t-il.

_« A part d'avoir sauver ta vie ainsi que celle de tes amis ? Et de t'avoir donner plus de puissance, de vitesse, de force, et peu de besoin de dormir, te laissant plus de temps pour apprendre à survivre ? »_ Il fit une pause puis continua. _« Donne-moi le contrôle un moment, et je te montrerai un très grand avantage. »_ Harry, appréhendant, lui laissa le contrôle et regarda sa main s'approcher du mur le plus proche. Il toucha une ombre crée par la lumière de la rue et les meubles, et alors que sa peau toucha l'ombre, quelque chose courut à travers lui, et il se retrouva dans le grenier. Il chuta dans son lit et rebondit aussitôt stupéfait.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était ?'' demanda-t-il, faisant rire Orion.

_« Je suis un mage d'ombre, Harry, »_ dit-il, souriant fièrement. _« Enfin – je l'étais. Maintenant tu l'es. Un mage d'ombre, si tu veux le savoir, c'est un sorcier qui peut se fondre dans une ombre – j'ai reçu ce pouvoir de mon père. Ma mère était une métamorphomage, mais je n'ai pas hérité de ses pouvoirs. Quel dommage, vraiment. De toute façon – les ombres peuvent se fondre dans d'autres ombres, et si tu touches une ombre tu peux instantanément aller à ses limites. La nuit, cela veux dire que tu peux voyager sur à peu près la moitié du monde. Tu peux glisser contre des surfaces le jour, mais seulement aussi rapidement que tu peux courir ou marcher, comme si les ombres étaient connectées à quelque chose de réel, à part que tu bouges dans deux dimensions, donc tu peux monter aux murs extrêmement rapidement si tu veux atteindre le plafond mais ça prend bien plus de concentration. »_

''_Orion, qu'est-ce que ça signifie, et pour quoi est-ce que c'est utilisé ?''_

_« Hé bien, ça signifie qu'une fois de plus tu es différent de tout le monde. Et c'était beaucoup utilisé par les assassins, mais je doute qu'il en reste beaucoup aujourd'hui – Fudge est toujours en vie, après tout. Mais tout ce qui est une ombre est à toi puisque tu es toi-même dans les ombres. Si les ombres sont connectées en elles, tu peux utiliser tes sens sur de grandes distances – je regardai les filles endormies du village tout en étant dans mon lit, mais j'ai muri. Concentre toi juste sur le fait d'être une ombre et tu vas le devenir – ce n'est pas très difficile. C'est la forme de magie la plus difficile à acquérir et la plus facile à contrôler, comme le disait mon père. Il avait raison, bien sûr … mais c'était quand même un idiot. »_ Harry se concentra sur les ombres su le mur et il vida son esprit – ça semblait être le genre de chose qui était nécessaire, et il eut un choc quand il réalisa qu'il sentait son corps semblait loin, comme s'il était sous anesthésie. Il réalisa ensuite alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux qu'il voyait sa chambre sous de multiples angles – de partout où il y avait une ombre connectée à celle qu'il touchait. Il se concentra sur la sensation d'être humain, et il retourna dans son corps physique. Il était debout sur son lit, cette fois, et il s'assis. _''Hé bien,''_ pensa-t-il. _''C'était intéressant. Donc en gros je peux l'utiliser facilement – je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'entraînement, mais d'accord. Orion ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?''_ Il y eut une pause alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

_« Je suis ici pour t'aider, »_ dit-il prudemment. _« Je suis né … en quelle année sommes-nous ? »_ Harry lui dit l'année et il se sentit grimacer. _« Hé bien, la dernière fois que j'ai marché c'était quand il y a eu une sorte de panique à propos de la magie – on brûlait les sorcières, donc je me suis mis à l'écart. Quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était en 554 après la naissance de quelqu'un appelé le Christ – maintenant, j'ai eu longtemps pour y réfléchir, et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je suis né il y a environ 3007 ans. J'ai été emprisonné dans cette statue par un mage noir, qui a mis un sort de déblocage qui prendrait effet seulement quand quelqu'un viendrait qui serait semblable à moi – avec de la magie noire mais du côté du bien, etc. etc. Je ne voulais pas … m'installer sans t'avoir tout expliqué, mais le temps filait … j'ai pensé que tu serais heureux si je sauvais tes amis en premier. Je vais t'aider à combattre le mage noir de cette génération – Voldemort, de toutes les façons que je peux. »_

Harry fut choqué, mais il crut la voix désincarné dans sa tête.

Le reste de la nuit, il pratiqua ses capacités d'ombre et il apprit ce qu'elles permettaient – il pouvait facilement bouger ses vêtements, et avec un peu plus de concentration lui permettait d'emmener Hedwige avec lui tant qu'il la touchait. Elle fut extrêmement surprise par le fait d'être transportée dans les ombres, mais autrement elle allait bien. Le faire était fatiguant – il se sentait comme s'il avait couru un mile après qu'il se soit entraîné une dernière fois. Orion dit que ça arriverait pendant un temps avant qu'il ne s'y habitue.

La dépression semblait aller et venir alors que le choc de la rencontre d'Orion et d'avoir tuer ces mangemorts retombait, il commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait à faire dans le futur. Ça le peinait de penser à Sirius, mais il avait au moins arrêté de pleurer.

Pendant le temps supplémentaire qu'il avait maintenant la nuit, Harry lisait. Il lut les livres qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire pour l'aider à accroitre son répertoire de sorts, et il commanda d'autres livres sur les sorts de soin, les enchantements, la métamorphose, les potions et la botanique, pour avoir ses chances de devenir Auror. Sirius hantait son esprit et Harry pleura quelques fois pour que quelque chose soulage sa douleur – il avait ses corvées le matin mais les après-midi et les nuits étaient des moments d'intenses réflexions et de profondes angoisses, pendant lesquels il n'était pas assez concentré sur les sorts qu'il apprenait.

Une semaine plus tard, il atteignit un niveau où il était simplement de nouveau émotionnellement engourdi, et il semblait aussi froid que de la glace. Dudley semblait plus effrayé par son attitude que par ses pouvoirs, il y avait une autre différence – il grandissait, et (comme le souligna un matin tante Pétunia) –

« Fait quelque chose pour tes cheveux ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Ils grandissaient à un rythme impressionnant – ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules, et ils lui tombaient de temps en temps sur le visage. La frange était cachée derrière les oreilles et leur longueur permettait presque de les réunir en queue de cheval.

''_Un autre de tes avantages, Orion ?''_ demanda-t-il ironiquement pendant qu'il mangeait son pamplemousse.

_« Hé bien, c'est plutôt un changement conscient, en vérité – je ne tiens pas particulièrement à partager le corps d'une crevette – » _

''_Je ne suis pas une crevette !''_

''_Non, grâce à moi, tu as raison. J'ai stimulé ce qui contrôle ta croissance et je lui ai dit de travailler plus. Les cheveux te vont bien, de toute manière – ou ça t'ira, quand ils seront assez longs. Tu serais bien avec une queue de cheval, ça te donne l'air plus dangereux – un bon avantage à avoir. »_

''_Je ne veux pas avoir l'air dangereux !''_ pensa-t-il. '_'Je veux une vie normale, mais ça n'arrivera jamais, n'est-ce pas ?''_

…

''_C'est bien ce que je pensais.''_

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et recommença à lire. Sa tante et son oncle n'avaient rien trouvés à lui faire faire ce matin, donc il décida de revoir encore une fois ses sorts – il les avait tous appris par cœur. Un bruissement se fit entendre dans le coin de la pièce et Harry attrapa sa baguette, seulement pour découvrir Tonks qui enlevait sa cape d'invisibilité.

« 'lut Harry, » fit-elle, en jetant un sort de silence sur la pièce et un sort de verrouillage sur la porte. « Je n'ai pas eu un chance de voir si tu allais bien après l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Comment vas-tu ? » Harry reposa sa baguette et soupira.

« Je suppose que je vais bien, » fit-il, en retirant ses lunettes et en se frottant les yeux. « C'est … bizarre. Comment va tout le monde ? »

« Ils vont bien – Kingsley a eu une mauvaise fracture mais rien que Mme Pomfresh ne puisse guérir. Ils en avaient tous après toi, et ils nous ont complètement ignorés, en dépit des stupéfix et autres que nous leur envoyions. Au cas où tu te demanderais, non personne ne les avaient informés et non, ils n'avaient pas planifiés l'attaque – il s'est simplement passé que à un moment quelqu'un t'a vue à Gringotts et les a informé. Tu as été rapide à réagir – et mon dieu tu as changé ! » Elle regarda ses cheveux et combien il avait grandit et fit un sourire. « Les filles vont devenir folles de toi quand tu reviendras à l'école – particulièrement si tu coiffes tes cheveux en queue de cheval comme Bill. » Harry rit – un véritable rire, même s'il fut de courte durée.

« J'en doute, » fit-il, en désignant la Gazette du Sorcier, qui gisait sur le sol près de sa cachette – pendant trois éditions, il y avait écrit un article sur ''Harry Potter – Un Mage Noir ? » en première page, puis ça avait été relégué en seconde page pendant plus de cinq éditions, dans lesquelles de nombreuses personnes avaient été interviewées sur leurs vues sur le sujet. Après avoir vu que de nombreux étudiants étaient sensibles aux opinions de la presse pendant leurs vacances l'année d'avant, il doutait qu'il lui resterait un allié en dehors de l'AD et que quelques membres oublieraient même probablement leur 'ami', Harry Potter.

« Mais non, Harry, » fit-elle. « Ton histoire a plus de sens que toutes celles-là – un Mage Noir ! Ha ! Quelle sorte de personne croirait ce mensonge ? »

« Tu serais surprise du nombre de personne qui sont influencées par un seul article – Hermione a eu des lettres de haine quand Rita Skeeter a dit que nous sortions ensemble et qu'elle me trompait. L'année dernière j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes parce que je m'en suis tenu à mon histoire et que les journaux m'ont dénigrés – les gens croient les médias. » Elle haussa les épaules de sympathie et Harry soupira. « Ce n'est pas comme si ça me touchait encore – moins de personne autour de moi signifie que moins de personnes seront blessées. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas rencontrer Hermione et les Weasley dans deux semaines ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry sourit. « Je ne pensais pas, nous serons là à minuit pour t'emmener au QG, et nous ne passerons pas par le Groenland cette fois – Fol Œil a accepté de t'emmener là-bas le plus rapidement possible. » Harry hocha la tête d'accord – c'était définitivement une bonne idée. « Nous irons en balai, cependant, donc je mettrais une veste cette fois, si j'étais toi. Nous viendrons samedi, donc sois prêt, d'accord ? » Il hocha la tête et elle lui fit un sourire légèrement flirteur et dit, « Mon dieu Harry, tu présentes bien! ça te dirai de sortir avec une vieille femme comme moi ? » Elle rit alors qu'il rougissait. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais … je pense. Mais tu vas déclencher un ouragan quand tu vas retourner à Poudlard ! » Elle gloussa à cette pensée, remit la cape et enleva les sorts de la chambre. « A plus Harry ! » murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître.

_« Et bien, elle est belle, »_ approuva Orion dans la tête d'Harry. _« Pourquoi ne peut-il pas y en avoir pas plus comme elle ? »_

''_D'habitude elle est plus … enthousiaste.''_ Harry se rappelait la fois l'année dernière quand elle avait bondit pour essayer d'aider.

_« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » _fit Orion, en regardant aussi le souvenir_, « elle est la plus belle sorcière adulte que j'ai vu depuis longtemps – et c'est une métamorphomage ! Juste comme ma mère. A part que ma mère essayait tout le temps de me mettre avec des filles que je n'aimais pas, ou alors je l'aimais bien, et elle refusait. »_ Orion rit de lui-même.

Harry prit un des livres qu'il avait eu pour son anniversaire et décida de lire celui de DCFM qu'il avait reçu d'Hagrid. Il pratiqua les sorts et les maîtrisa rapidement pour la plupart, et il fut de nouveau frappé de combien il pouvait apprendre quand il s'appliquait et ne se laissait pas distraire.

Après deux jours, Harry avait passé en revu tout le livre et était prêt pour plus. Les sorts de soin étaient les plus difficiles à pratiquer – il devait présumer qu'il les faisait correctement, mais le sort semblait correct, donc il décida qu'il les pratiquerait la prochaine fois qu'il aurait une coupure.

Orion lui enseigna certains anciens sorts de protection à coupler avec ceux qu'il avait appris dans le livre de DCFM, et Harry les pratiqua avec ferveur – il voulait avoir tout terminé quand l'école recommencerait.

Il était prudent quand son cousin avait ses amis à la maison, même quand c'était Dee et Gina, et il ne laissait aucun de ses livres hors de sa cachette au cas où l'un des amis de Dudley aurait l'idée de les lui voler. Ils furent tous de retour le mardi. N'ayant pas réussi à les convaincre d'aller camper, Dudley les invita à rester à la maison, beaucoup (Tante Pétunia était occupée à dire combien son petit garçon était populaire tandis qu'oncle Vernon était fier que son fils ait des filles qui dormaient dans sa chambre). Harry restait lui aussi dans sa chambre tout le temps ou il faisait des balades dans le parc pendant qu'ils étaient dans la chambre d'à côté. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur Piers ou Dudley, et ils supposait que les autres n'étaient pas mieux.

Mardi le trouva à l'extérieur au soleil, ses cheveux tirés en queue de cheval comme Tonks l'avait suggéré et il portait sa verse en cuir et un jeans sombre avec un tee-shirt blanc et ses bottes en cuir.

_« C'est étonnant ce que ces moldus ont accomplis, »_ fit Orion alors qu'ils marchaient dans le parc. _« Je veux dire, qui aurait pensé à une machine volante non alimentée par la magie ? Très ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? »_

''_Ouais, je suppose. Les avions ont été inventés il y a une centaine d'années, je pense, je ne suis jamais monté dedans.''_

_« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas seulement les avions – les cuisinières, l'électricité, les voitures, la télévision – toutes ces choses sont là pour remplacer la magie, et ce sont de très bons substituts. Les moldus ont fait beaucoup de chemin. »_

Harry se balada dans le parc et soupira. Il ferait mieux de rentrer, de pratiquer ses sorts et d'en apprendre d'autres, mais il avait décidé de prendre l'air. Il courut autour du parc un moment, puis il rentra au bout de deux heures. La porte fut à peine refermée que la voix de Pétunia retentit à ses oreilles.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, fait quelque chose pour tes cheveux ! » Harry l'ignora comme d'habitude. Il aimait bien le fait d'avoir les cheveux longs, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas au début – ça rendait le désordre de ses cheveux plus difficile à voir et plus facile à cacher, et sa cicatrice était complètement invisible par moment.

Harry commença à monter les escaliers et il entendit la porte de la Dudley se fermer. Ça devait être Dudley parce que sa tante et son oncle étaient dans la cuisine et que sa chambre était à l'opposée de la chambre de Dudley, avec la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante entre les deux. Un moment plus tard, quatre personnes apparurent en haut des escaliers et commencèrent à descendre – Dudley, Piers Polkis, Dee et Gina, qui regarda avec inquiétude Harry, tout comme sa sœur.

« … donc on les retrouve à la piscine, » disait Piers, mais il fut coupé quand il remarqua Harry. Il descendit en silence et les autres le suivirent. Harry ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas peur de Piers, malgré la taille du garçon – il n'était rien comparé à un mangemort ou à un détraqueur. Piers n'était rien.

Le groupe s'arrêta là où se trouvait Harry avec Piers en tête. Il regarda Harry avec une grimace et dit « Ne vas-tu pas te bouger de mon chemin, Potter ? » S'il espérait une forme de soumission, ou qu'Harry obéisse à ce qu'il voulait, il s'était trompé. Harry haussa un sourcil et regarda Piers (Il était une marche plus bas que l'autre garçon).

« Il y a bien assez de place pour que tu fasses le tour, Polkis. Même si je devrai bouger pour Dudley, » fit froidement Harry. La grimace devint un froncement de sourcil.

« Attention Potter, où nous pourrions recommencer ce que nous faisions quand nous étions des enfants. » Harry rit dans une sorte d'aboiement, le genre que Sirius faisait quand il était amusé.

« Quoi, toi et ton gang continueriez à battre ceux qui essaieraient de devenir mes amis ou vous courriez après moi dans la ville pour me battre ? » ricana-t-il. « Comme si ça me faisait peur. Tu penses que je veux des amis de ce trou de merde de banlieue ? Tu ne peux plus vraiment me menacer, Polkis – Je suis bien plus grand maintenant que je l'étais en école primaire. »

_« Et plus grand que lui, pourrais-je ajouter. Et plus fort, »_ fit Orion dans la tête d'Harry. _« Et plus rapide, et plus intelligent et plus beau … et la liste continue et continue. »_

« Donc tu penses que tu es un homme, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Piers, en se penchant et en chuchotant menaçant. Harry grimaça.

« Ne suis-je pas un peu plus vieux que vos victimes habituelles ? Ils ont habituellement qui, huit ou neufs ans ? » Piers grogna et Harry essaya de se retenir de rire. « Je ne suis peut-être pas encore un 'homme' mais je suis plus grand que toi. » Piers envoya son poing le plus rapidement qu'il put vers le visage d'Harry, mais il ne l'atteignit pas. Harry l'avait attrapé de sa main gauche et il utilisait maintenant toute sa force et l'écrasait. Piers essayait de ne pas crier, mais les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et il dut se mordre la lèvre. Il jeta son poing gauche au visage d'Harry, et il fut rapidement arrêté par l'autre main d'Harry. Il avait vraiment mal maintenant, et il tomba à genoux. Harry le regarda dans les yeux et grimaça de nouveau. Il devenait étonnamment bon à grimacer.

« Tu en as eu assez ? » Piers essaya de libérer ses bras mais Harry les tenait bien. Ils étaient plus faciles à attraper que le vif d'or ! Le visage de Piers devint rouge sous l'effort, et Dudley s'avança pour l'aider, en voyant que Piers n'arrivait pas à se libérer les bras, mais Harry le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose Dudley. » La grimace était partie, remplacée par une expression glacée qu'il tourna vers Piers. « Si tu veux une revanche, rappelle-toi ça – je n'aurai aucun problème à vous battre comme vous aviez l'habitude de le faire avec moi. N'importe quand et n'importe où, Polkis, et je parierai que tu impliqueras tous tes petits amis, et tu pourrais éventuellement gagner de cette façon. » Harry relâcha les deux poignets et monta les escaliers, en passant au milieu du groupe et en ne se préoccupant pas de l'air renfrogné de son cousin, ou des regards d'incompréhension que lui jetèrent les filles. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur son lit, respirant profondément. Ses doigts lui faisaient mal après la prise qu'il avait imposé aux poignets de Piers, mais il ignora la douleur.

« _C'est risqué ça, »_ fit Orion. _« Impressionnant mais risqué. Je ne lui aurais pas mis l'idée dans la tête d'impliquer ses amis, si ça avait été moi. »_

''_Il les aurait impliqué de toute façon,''_ pensa Harry irrité. _''Il aime ça, il ne peut pas faire face tout seul, il ne le fait jamais.''_

_« Tu sais je connais un sort anti douleur pour soulager la douleur de tes doigts … »_

_''Okay, voyons voir.'' _Une chaleur se répandit dans les doigts d'Harry, et ils brillèrent pendant quelques secondes d'une lueur jaune, après quoi il ne sentit plus rien. _''Comment as-tu fait ça ?''_

_« Hé bien, je t'ai parlé de toutes la magie qui est stockée dans l'âme. Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, mais je sais que ma magie est toujours intacte parce que mon âme est dans ton corps. Par conséquent, je peux utiliser la magie confinée dans ton corps – le soin est un bon exemple. C'est lié à la manière dont je communique avec toi – j'ai un corps spirituel et je peux utiliser la magie et toi seul peut en être affecté tout comme je peux parler_ _et toi seul m'entends. »_ Harry, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'explication d'Orion laissa tomber.

Dudley aida Piers à se relever et regarda par terre tandis que Dee semblait prête à exploser. Les filles poussèrent les garçons hors de la maison avant que les parents de Dudley puissent demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Je vais faire payer cet enfoiré, » cracha Piers alors qu'ils descendaient Magnolia Crescent.

« Non ! » grogna Dee, comme si ça petite taille pouvait être intimidante. « Tu as bien mérité ce qu'il t'est arrivé après l'avoir torturé pendant toute l'école primaire – tu l'as cherché et je ne serais pas surprise si tout ceux que tu as intimidé quand tu étais enfant se retournaient contre toi ! » Piers grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Dudley ne parla pas tandis que Gina dit quelque chose à propos d'une fête à laquelle ils allaient et la conversation partit sur le sujet.

Pendant les heures suivantes Harry lut un livre de potions et mémorisa les ingrédients et la méthode pour faire autant de potions que possible. Il lut toute la nuit jusqu'au lendemain matin, quand sa tante lui dit de descendre faire ses corvées. Il termina rapidement la liste en utilisant la magie quand il le pouvait et retourna dans sa chambre, lisant pendant un moment, puis il décida d'aller faire un tour. Il retourna au parc et s'assit aux balançoires, il pensa à sa vie et à combien les choses empiraient plus il vieillissait. Il parla avec Orion dans sa tête et il décida qu'il voulait faire quelque chose. Il en avait assez d'attendre que quelque chose se passe et de ne pas avoir le contrôle de sa vie, il allait exploser. Il resta assis là pendant un long moment, regarda le coucher de soleil et les étoiles apparaître, il ne s'inquiéta pas de l'heure à laquelle il devait retourner à Privet Drive. Il ferma les yeux et sentit son environnement – il y avait Kingsley, sous cape d'invisibilité près d'un arbre – mais Harry le sentit, et il vit tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui en même temps.

_« Ce que tu fais c'est étendre tes sens dans les ombres autour de toi, »_ fit Orion, et Harry comprit, d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait imaginer, il comprit. Il élargit ses sens, et il ressentit les choses à des kilomètres de lui – le Surrey, Londres, le long du chemin pour Poudlard, et il put tout voir en même temps. Il se concentra sur Poudlard, et il vit tout autour des lignes d'ombre dans l'école. Hagrid soignait une licorne malade dans sa cabane, et Rogue se dépêchait dans le château, et Harry supposa qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry se concentra sur quelque chose d'autre – Ron et Hermione, et il les trouva dans des maisons séparées. La chambre de Ron était sombre, et la famille avait un repas tranquille dans la salle à manger. Hermione avait des visiteurs à la maison, et elle s'ennuyait manifestement mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter la pièce, elle ne voulait pas être impolie.

Orion lui enseigna les subtilités du contrôle de ce qu'il voyait puis Harry vérifia de nouveau où était Kingsley. L'Auror grand et calme n'avait pas bougé un muscle, semblait-il et Harry se leva et s'approcha, comme si par hasard son chemin le menait là. Quand il passa à côté de son gardien silencieux, il dit, « Je rentre maintenant, Kingsley, » et il se mit à rire à l'air surpris qu'il pouvait imaginer sur le visage habituellement impassible. Il courut sur le chemin de retour. Il entra dans la maison et grimpa silencieusement les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre – il décida d'appeler un shift quand il allait dans les ombres et revenait, ça semblait être adapté.

Regardant par la fenêtre, Harry se concentra sur le numéro 12, square Grimmauld, et il vit la rue mais pas la maison. Il pensa aux mots qu'il avait lu l'année précédente et elle apparut là où elle devait être, la porte d'entrée fermée mais il pouvait 'voir' à l'intérieur grâce aux ombres des fenêtres. Il vit qu'elle accueillait Fol Œil et Mondingus en ce moment, et que Buck était dans sa pièce habituelle. Harry retourna à Privet Drive et soupira – voyant que l'endroit lui faisait repenser aux souvenirs douloureux de Sirius, et Harry fut heureux qu'Orion reste silencieux. Harry n'était simplement pas prêt pour faire face à ses démons.

Il lut la nuit et pratiqua ses sorts de conjuration un moment, apprenant tous les sorts dont il aurait besoin pour passer le premier trimestre avec brio. Il fit des rideaux pour sa fenêtre et fit se poursuivre ses livres dans toute la chambre, les métamorphosant en différentes choses et s'amusant alors que le soleil se levait. Il descendit les escaliers à sept heures et fit le petit déjeuner comme c'était son habitude. Ça ne l'embêtait pas de cuisiner, de toute façon. Dudley arriva et lui dit de lui faire quelques gaufres. Souriant malicieusement, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa manche et se tourna vers Dudley, qui était devenu très, très pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en tremblant. Harry feignit l'ignorance et agita sa baguette.

« Je fais juste ton petit déjeuner, » fit-il, et une assiette apparut devant Dudley dans laquelle il y avait des gaufres, ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise, et de la salive commença à tomber du bas de sa bouche. Harry put voir que le garçon avait deux pensées à propos des gaufres – elles semblaient bonnes, mais elles avaient été faites par magie. Il fit une tentative et mordit dedans, et l'engloutit quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun effet secondaire. Harry rit quand son cousin réalisa qu'Harry était maintenant autorisé à faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, et il se jura de ne pas embêter Harry de tout l'été. Harry retourna dans sa chambre et créa un verrou pour sa chambre qui fermait de l'intérieur ainsi il pourrait enfermer sa 'famille' dehors de sa chambre.

Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma fict et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : gros bisous donc à : XeternelX, titmo, Djiin, Daemon Haiko Belphegor Abadon, Fossoyeur, klaude (effectivement ça risque de faire des étincelles entre les deux sœurs…), Vic dit vic, Demenciae et Zaika.


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.

Chapitre 4 : L'été avec Orion.

Harry se promenait dans le quartier cette après-midi là, ne se préoccupant pas particulièrement d'où l'emmenaient ses pas. Plusieurs filles près desquelles il était passé pensaient qu'il valait le coup d'être regardé alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue et qu'il continuait sa route. Leurs yeux le suivaient comme s'il était une proie, et cela commençait à rendre Harry nerveux, mais il balaya la sensation et continua à avancer. Il commençait à se demander si Tonks avait raison tandis qu'il retournait à Private Drive pour trouver Dudley et ses amis se prélassant dans le jardin derrière la maison. Gina s'excusa et partit quand elle vit Harry passer la porte et elle l'intercepta avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans sa chambre.

« Salut, Harry, » fit-elle, en reprenant son souffle. « whoa … tu as beaucoup changé depuis le Chemin de Traverse, » fit-elle et Harry sourire un peu.

« Ouais, » fit-il, en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux. Quand ils étaient en queue de cheval – comme c'était le cas maintenant – il laissait la frange sur le devant pour qu'elle cache sa cicatrice, et elle définissait le haut de son visage ce qui le rendait encore plus mystérieux. « Est-ce que vous êtes rentrées chez vous sans problème après le Chemin de Traverse ? » Elle hocha la tête, tremblant soudainement.

« Ouais, et je voulais te remercier de nous avoir sauvées, » fit-elle, en regardant le sol. « Nous n'aurions jamais survécues si tu n'avais pas arrêté ce sort. » Elle se rapprocha et l'enlaça, il se tendit pendant quelques secondes avant de surmonter le choc et de se relaxer avant de l'enlacer à son tour. Pendant quelques minutes il l'enlaça, et il sentit comme si quelqu'un les regardait. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Piers Polkis qui se tenait en haut des escaliers et qui regardait Harry comme s'il voulait le tuer. Harry relâcha Gina et elle se tourna pour voir ce que regardait Harry.

« Tu m'as largué pour ce monstre ? » lui cracha Piers, et elle roula des yeux, se tournant vers son 'ex'.

« D'une, toi et moi sommes sortis deux fois ensemble, donc j'appelle pas vraiment ça te larguer, et de deux, Harry et moi sommes juste des amis. » Piers tremblait de rage, et il semblait prêt à la frapper, et Harry s'avança pour montrer clairement que l'autre garçon ne s'approcherait pas suffisamment pour la blesser. Piers regarda Gina et secoua la tête.

« Tu es une salope, » cracha-t-il, en la regardant de haut en bas avec dégoût. « Une putain. Ne me reparle plus jamais, salope ! » et il dévala les escaliers. Gina soupira et fit semblant que cela ne l'avait pas touché mais pour quelque raison, ces mots l'avaient profondément blessés. Elle tremblait. Harry l'enlaça et elle s'effondra contre lui.

« Je suis désolée Harry, » fit-elle finalement, en levant les yeux. Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes. « Je déteste vraiment être traitée de cette façon, ça fait mal, peu importe qui le dit. » Harry sourit et soupira.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, donc n'y attache pas d'importance. » fit-il. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, et lui aussi, il aime juste causer de la douleur et que les gens se sentent mal. » Harry entendit des voix crier dehors et il se rappela que la sœur de Gina y était. Il relâcha Gina et descendit les escaliers, deux marches à la fois, et il sortit pour voir Piers et Dee crier l'un sur l'autre.

« Calme-toi, Piers, » l'avertit Dudley, se tenant à côté de Dee dans une surprenante tentative de défendre la fille. « C'est juste une fille, et quoiqu'ait fait sa sœur, ce n'est pas sa faute, alors laisse la tranquille. » Piers grogna mais hocha la tête et se rassit. Dee remercia Dudley d'un baiser sur la joue, faisant violemment rougir le garçon avant que Dee ne sorte de la maison et qu'Harry ne monte les escaliers. Il sourit à Gina et se tint devant sa chambre un moment, en silence.

« Dee est déjà partie, » fit Harry, et elle hocha la tête.

« Hey, viens chez nous un moment, » fit-elle, en le tirant par le bras. » Ce sera plus amusant que de rester ici avec cet idiot, » ajouta-t-elle quand Harry allait protester. Il réalisa qu'elle avait probablement raison, et il accepta, jetant de sorts de verrouillage magique sur sa porte et la rendant indestructible avant de quitter le numéro quatre et de s'en aller à l'angle de Privet Drive là où se trouvait la nouvelle maison des Mathews. Gina sortit sa clé et les fit entrer, emmenant Harry dans la cuisine où sa mère préparait quelques sandwichs pour elle et Dee.

« Hey, maman, » fit Gina, en faisant franchir la porte à Harry. « Voici Harry Potter. » Sa mère lui sourit et arrêta ce qu'elle faisait. C'était une femme mince qui avait de brillants cheveux blonds tirés en chignon.

« Bonjour, mon cher Harry, » fit-elle, ressemblant remarquablement à Mme Weasley. « Je voudrais te remercier d'avoir sauvé mes filles des mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas été là pour aider. Voudrais-tu quelque chose à manger ? Je suis en train de préparer le déjeuner… » Harry était sur le point de dire non mais Dee répondit pour lui.

« Il adorerait déjeuner avec moi, » dit-elle, regardant ostensiblement Harry.

Elle le traîna dans le salon où Dee regardait la télé et ils s'assirent sur le canapé, ils regardèrent un film dont Dee avait mis la cassette en route.

« Oh, salut Harry ! » fit Dee quand elle remarqua qui l'avait rejoint. « Gina, Piers est complètement énervé envers toi ; il s'en est même pris à moi. » Gina soupira, roulant des yeux.

« Il m'a vu enlacer Harry et maintenant il pense que lui et moi sortons ensemble, » dit-elle à sa sœur. Ils rirent du film.

« Donc, » fit-elle, en regardant sa sœur jumelle, « Toi et Harry ne sortez pas ensemble ? » Gina lui envoya un regard d'avertissement et Dee sourit gentiment.

« Non, » fit Gina. Dee se leva et s'approcha d'Harry, et se glissa entre ses genoux et lui donna un baiser.

« C'est bien, » fit-elle, en retournant à sa place d'origine. Gina semblait maintenant vraiment en colère et Harry rougissait.

_« Mon dieu, Harry, »_ fit Orion exaspéré, _« La prochaine fois qu'une fille flash sur toi comme ça, laisse moi gérer ça, d'accord ? Je te montrerai comment jouer à ce jeu là ! »_ Harry était perplexe et il accepta car il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Mme Mathews apporta des biscuits, de la limonade et des sandwichs sur un plateau et partit rapidement, en leur disant qu'elle devait passer un appel par cheminette.

Le film continua un moment, Harry saisissant l'intrigue – c'était extrêmement amusant, étrange dans le genre et Harry était heureux d'avoir des amis comme Gina et Dee – il n'imaginait même pas les Dursley regarder ce film. Après le film, Dee en mit un autre et Mme Mathews leur apporta un grand bol de popcorn pour chacun avant d'aller faire des courses. . Le nouveau film était une animation, à propos de monstres qui effrayaient les enfants pour fabriquer de l'électricité, et il était encore plus drôle que le premier film. Harry réussit à rire avec les filles, et pour la première fois il put complètement oublier le monde magique pour quelques heures. Au moment où il termina, Harry réalisa qu'il devrait retourner 'à la maison'. Il quitta les filles et il fit un jogging jusqu'à la maison de son oncle et de sa tante et rentra rapidement. Il s'assit dans sa chambre un moment, il lit de nouveau, et il parla à Orion de sa vie. Harry se sentit fatigué après un moment et il réussit à s'endormir, il fit un rêve paisible à propos de Poudlard – Neville et Mme Bibine valsaient de nouveau dans la salle sur demande, avec Mac Gonagall qui conduisait un orchestre de furets et de flûtes et de crapauds chantants avec sa baguette.

Il se réveilla et regarda le plafond, et il se demanda ce qui était étrange pendant un moment alors que son cerveau tournait en boucle. Il se frotta les yeux puis réalisa – il ne portait pas ses lunettes, et il pouvait voir quasiment parfaitement le plafond.

_« Ouais, j'ai travaillé sur tes yeux, »_ fit Orion, semblant déçu. _« Une heure de plus de sommeil et tu aurais eu une vue parfaite. Je suppose que tu devras attendre de te rendormir pour pouvoir voir parfaitement, mais tes lunettes sont inutiles maintenant. Ou tu peux faire une potion pour corriger ta vue, comme tu veux. »_

_''Bien, ça ira pour le moment – je peux voir les choses assez bien,'' _fit-il, en testant sa vue – les choses sont un peu floues, mais autrement ça allait – bien mieux qu'avant, c'était certain. Orion commença à lui apprendre à utiliser ses capacités d'ombre avec les meilleurs avantages possibles – il expliqua que quand il était une ombre, utiliser la magie n'était pas possible, et pendant quelques secondes après être revenu sous forme humaine, il ne le pourrait pas non plus.

Tu devrais mettre la main sur quelques armes moldues – j'ai toujours été un adepte du lancer de couteau, ils sont discrets et tu peux les jeter avant d'être pleinement hors des ombres. Tu peux probablement en conjurer quelques uns, mais des couteaux réels auront de meilleurs effets. Harry hocha la tête et conjura quelques couteaux comme le lui avait dit Orion – la forme était à simple et double tranchant, et l'équilibre était aussi parfait que possible. Orion apprit à Harry à les cacher discrètement dans ses vêtements, par exemple dans ses manches – et comment les sortir rapidement. Les jeter vint rapidement à Harry avec la faculté naturelle d'Orion et l'excellente coordination main/œil d'Harry. Il métamorphosa un livre en mannequin et il s'entraîna à lui lancer ses couteaux alors qu'il sortait des ombres, et il apprit rapidement comment le faire presque machinalement ; Orion transféra des souvenirs d'apprentissage de comment le faire et cela aidait beaucoup, et Orion décida que ses yeux pouvait maintenant être soignés avec une potion, sa vue étant proche d'être parfaite, donc Harry fit la potion sous la supervision d'Orion et bientôt il eut 20/20 en vue, sans ses lunettes. Il continua ses leçons pour utiliser ses capacités et leurs inconvénients. Toutes les blessures subies sous sa forme physique disparaîtrait quand il serait dans les ombres, mais reviendrait aux mêmes endroits quand il shifterait en humain. Il était plus difficile de shifter dans la lumière, mais pendant la nuit il était capable de le faire d'une simple pensée. Shifter devenait plus facile plus il le faisait, et il maîtrisait rapidement tout ce qu'Orion lui apprenait.

Il scannait constamment le pays la nuit, recherchant des mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même, essayant de trouver où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient, mais il ne trouva rien – leur transplanage jusqu'aux réunions était probablement la cause de sa difficulté à trouver où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient. Il se retirait à l'aube, toujours soupirant face à son échec. Il passa de plus en plus de temps avec Gina et Dee – regardant des films, allant au cinéma pour la première fois. Elles le présentèrent à quelques uns de leurs amis moldus (principalement des filles) et il ne fut pas surpris d'en reconnaitre quelques unes, et ils reconnurent son nom comme le garçon qui était toujours brimé.

Sortir avec des amis moldus était amusant quand Gina et Dee étaient là – ils partageaient un monde secret qu'ils tenaient loin de leurs amis, et c'était plaisant d'avoir cette connaissance. Ils allaient à des rassemblements d'amis comme ceux que Gina et Dee avaient avec Dudley et Piers, seulement avec plus de monde. Ce fut lors de la première de celles-ci qu'Harry se soula pour la première fois. Ce fut la nuit de nombreuses premières fois.

Il avait avalé une grande quantité d'alcool, et plusieurs personnes étaient juste étendues sur le sol dans le salon où ils étaient (Gina et Dee faisaient partie de ce groupe). La fille de la maison dans laquelle ils étaient, Kat, leur avait dit que ses parents étaient partis chez des amis, et elle était supposée rester dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était assez saoule elle-même quand elle sauta sur les genoux d'Harry et qu'elle commença à chuchoter des choses suggestives aux oreilles qu'il était certain de ne pas oublier quand il dessaoulerait, et elle s'en assura en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille, et dans sa position, Kat pouvait sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Fidèle à sa parole, Orion apprit à Harry à ''jouer à ce jeu'', quand Kat entraîna Harry dans sa chambre et qu'elle verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Harry laissa Orion prendre le contrôle et il sentit tout ce que Kat lui fit, et il était sûr qu'elle appréciait ce qu'Orion lui faisait autant qu'il appréciait ce qu'elle lui faisait – ce qui était beaucoup. Harry sentit tout, et c'était, en terme simple, les meilleures sensations qu'il ait eu au monde, et il découvrit rapidement que le plaisir d'une partenaire était presque aussi amusant que de le recevoir, alors que les gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient de la bouche de Kat l'excitait au plus haut point.

Orion n'avait pas menti quand il avait suggéré qu'il savait comment satisfaire une femme, et alors qu'Harry perdit sa virginité, Kat en perdit presque l'esprit sous le plaisir. Harry fut heureux d'avoir les souvenir à utiliser pour la prochaine fois, et ils restèrent dans son lit un moment, Orion céda de contrôle à Harry, maintenant bien moins nerveux à l'idée de côtoyer une fille dans l'intimité.

Ils gardèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait secret vis-à-vis des autres – Kat disait qu'elle ne recherchait pas de petit ami et elle ne voulait pas perdre des amis à cause de ça, ce dont Harry était content – il n'y avait pas pensé pendant qu'ils le faisaient, mais ça avait du sens – il retournerait à l'école et ne la reverrait pas avant un an. Ils se faufilèrent dans le salon à six heures du matin, et Kat embrassa Harry avant d'aller somnoler sur le canapé. Harry – qui était trop excité pour dormir, même s'il en avait besoin – fixa le plafond pendant un long moment, s'émerveillant du fait qu'il n'était plus un garçon !

Plusieurs autres rassemblements eurent lieux – presque un chaque nuit suivante, en fait, mais Harry réussit à se contenir et ni lui ni Kat ne dirent rien à ce propos, même s'ils se regardaient souvent et se souriaient l'un l'autre quand le sujet de conversation se tournait vers le sexe. Dessaouler devint plus facile quand Harry prépara une potion contre la gueule de bois et il en prenait un peu avec lui chaque fois qu'il y allait.

Le lundi suivant depuis sa première fois avec Kat, Harry décida qu'il était temps de remettre Vernon en place quand il commença à crier après Harry car il n'avait pas fait ses corvées depuis trois jours. La première qu'il avait était de nettoyer le garage, qui commençait à déborder d'ordures. Harry insistait qu'on devait lui montrer le travail et une fois dans le garage, Harry agita sa baguette et les ordures disparurent. Vernon, qui pâlit soudainement alors qu'Harry conjurait un verre de limonade après cet effort, il s'évanouit quand Harry décida de réparer le vieux vélo dans le coin avec la magie. Harry rit pendant une demi-heure avant d'utiliser un Enervate sur son oncle (qui, par conséquence, ne redemanda jamais à Harry de faire une corvée).

Son départ pour le square Grimmauld se rapprochait rapidement, et Gina semblait ennuyée que ses parents ne la laissent pas elle et Dee rester avec Harry pour le reste des vacances d'été, et elle devenait un peu plus dépressive chaque jour qui passait et qui les rapprochait du départ d'Harry. Celui-ci continuait à chercher après ses ennemis la nuit, mais il ne découvrit rien.

A part une fois.

C'était la nuit avant qu'il ne parte pour le Square Grimmauld, et Harry recherchait alors que le soleil se couchait, en premier lieu dans les ombres autour de la maison de Privet Drive – Mondingus était de nouveau de garde, appuyé contre un mur près du numéro 4 – puis de plus en plus loin, puis quand il atteignit l'ouest de Londres, il vit quelque chose qu'il lui glaça le sang.

Les mangemorts étaient dans un salon, et ils avaient un couple de sorcier en face d'eux. L'homme était déjà mort, à cause d'un sort mortel, et la femme était nue avec un mangemort sur elle. L'un d'entre eux demandait qui serait le suivant, et un autre répondit « Toi, je me réserve la fille ! » Ce à quoi le reste rit. Harry étendit ses sens avec un sentiment de panique, cherchant la fille – elle était là. Elle était blonde et avait un corps semi-athlétique, une profonde entaille à la cuisse et sa cheville semblait être tordue. Elle essayait de s'enfuir, mais le mangemort sortit de la maison et il lui envoya un sort de bloque jambe.

Harry savait maintenant ce qu'il avait à faire – il n'allait pas rester assis et laisser cela arriver, et il n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer à bon compte.

_« Couvre ton visage, » _fit Orion. Harry, portant un jean noir et une veste noir à capuche, conjura rapidement un masque noir et il le mit avant de se déplacer jusqu'à la maison, où la fille venait d'être traîner de nouveau à l'intérieur.

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lus ma trad et encore plus ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Un gros bisous donc à : ronald92, titmo, akan (la suite, la voilà, j'espère qu'elle a été à la hauteur de tes attentes.), banji251, bachelor49, Daemon Haiko Belphegor Abadon, klaude (effectivement Poudlard va devoir s'accrocher à la rentrée, ça va faire des étincelles), XeternetX, Benjiman, Demenciae, Vic dit vic, Fossoyeur et William31 (contente que ma trad te plaise, comme fict, je te conseillerai mes trad (LOL), les Maîtres des dimentions, L'Amour d'une Tante, autre destinée, Harry Potter et les terres inconnues, le Jardin d'Eiden et Shadow Dancer.)


	5. Chapter 5

Rien n'est à moi, l'Univers d'HP est à JKRowling, la fict est à Thor Nairda et seule la trad m'appartient, je ne touche pas un cent pour cela ma seule récompense ce sont vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois très plaisir. Je remercie aussi ma bêta o8oangio8o pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chap.

Chapitre 5 : Square Grimmauld.

Blaise entendit l'arrivée des mangemorts avant de les voir – sa chambre étant au deuxième étage de la maison de ses parents, elle n'entendit que les cris surpris de sa mère et de son père alors qu'ils étaient rapidement incapacités. Elle alla à la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit, voyant immédiatement une silhouette vêtue d'une robe noire et un masque monter les escaliers pour la chercher. Elle cria alors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait, et elle claqua la porte et pensa frénétiquement à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour s'échapper. Des cris d'en bas des escaliers firent battre le sang dans ses oreilles, et elle eut à peine la pensée de la fenêtre avant qu'elle ne saute à travers alors que la porte était soufflée par un sort. Le mangemort leva sa baguette, mais c'était trop tard – CRASH !

Elle brisa la vitre alors qu'elle passait à travers, et tomba dans l'herbe du jardin, ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Sa cuisse avait été lacérée quand elle avait sauté, et elle avait atterri maladroitement, et elle était chanceuse que sa cheville ait seulement une entorse et qu'elle ne soit pas cassée. Se déplaçant maintenant en boitant, elle avança le plus vite qu'elle put pour se mettre à l'abri du petit bois qui se trouvait derrière près de sa chambre. Elle avait peur, la panique affluait dans son cerveau comme un train de marchandise hors de contrôle, et elle se traita d'idiote d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre. ''Si seulement j'avais rejoint ce club l'année dernière'', pensa-t-elle à travers le brouillard de panique et de douleur, ''alors j'aurais été capable de faire quelque chose pour mes parents !'' Elle fit dix mètres avant d'être frappée dans le dos par un sort de bloc-jambes. Elle tomba au sol, saignant abondamment, alors que le mangemort sortait de la maison et se précipitait vers elle.

« Il est temps de s'amuser un peu, ma mignonne, » fit-il malicieusement, attrapant sa cheville blessée et la faisant glisser sur le dos jusqu'à la maison. Elle cria et essaya de s'accrocher à quelque chose avec ses mains, griffant la terre sous elle, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter l'inévitable. Elle fut jetée contre un mur sitôt que la porte fut fermée, et elle avait maintenant aussi du sang qui coulait de ses lèvres. Il y en avait dix, plus qu'assez pour les Zabini qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Blaise regarda vers l'endroit où gisaient ses parents, et elle réalisa que sa mère était nue. Elle ne voulait pas penser au pourquoi, mais elle savait.

Aucun ne bougeait un muscle, et Blaise commença à lentement sangloter – ils étaient morts. La douleur à sa jambe n'était rien comparée à la douleur dans son cœur, et elle pria pour que la bonne fortune tombe sur elle – un couteau ou sa baguette, quelque chose pour combattre avant qu'elle ne rencontre le même destin que ses parents – tout comme sa mère. Cela n'arriva pas alors que le mangemort arracha sa blouse, riant, puis il lui jeta un endoloris et elle cria de nouveau, bien que maintenant elle criait de pure douleur, alors que le sort était maintenu pendant ce qu'il sembla être des heures. Elle fut alors saisie sans ménagement et retournée sur le dos, ses poignets étaient immobilisés et coincés par un mangemort tandis qu'un autre commençait à s'approcher d'elle, le reste regardait avec jubilation. Elle essaya de fermer ses jambes, mais le sort de bloc-jambe était toujours actif et elle gémit alors que le mangemort se rapprochait. Il riait, remarqua-t-elle – et l'anticipation les avait tous excités. Elle était proche de prier pour la clémence – tout mais pas ça, même l'endoloris serait préférable pour elle que ce qui allait se passer. Puis quelque chose se passa – quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ou imaginé avant, cela coupa court à la panique que son cerveau ressentait – une pensée étrange à avoir quand dix mangemorts étaient sur le point de vous violer. Puis ce pour quoi elle avait prié devint réalité.

Le mangemort qui allait la violer s'arrêta net, regardant la lumière principale de la pièce. Elle diminuait lentement, étouffée par les ténèbres, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, les mangemorts regardèrent autour d'eux avec inquiétude. Une ombre se déplaça sur le mur du fond, où les mangemorts retenant Blaise pouvaient la voir, et ils crièrent aux autres, qui se retournèrent mais ne virent rien. Blaise, cependant, avait suivi l'ombre des yeux, et elle vit, à travers ses larmes, un spectre sortir du sol derrière le mangemort qui s'approchait, puis il disparut à nouveau dedans soudainement. Habillé d'une robe noire comme l'étaient les mangemorts, il était cependant différent – plus noir que leurs robes, plus noir que la nuit. Blaise cria de surprise quand le mangemort émit un gargouillis et tomba sur le sol avec un couteau dans le dos. Les autres mangemorts remarquèrent aussi qu'il était tombé, mais ils avaient inspectés les murs à la recherche de l'ombre et il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le spectre sortir du sol, ou disparaître ensuite dedans.

Ils ne virent pas non plus quand il apparut de nouveau et frappa l'arrière de la tête du mangemort le plus proche du mur avec quelque chose de lourd. Il disparut de nouveau dans le mur et tout ce qu'ils virent fut le corps qui tomba au sol. La peur et la panique atteignaient maintenant les mangemorts, et ils avaient tous leurs baguettes pointées sur les murs, entendant des chuchotements et des bruits qui les effrayaient encore plus. Même si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre les mots, Blaise pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour derrière ces voix.

« Partons d'ici ! » dit un des mangemorts, et il leva la baguette vers Blaise, elle ferma ses yeux pleins de larmes d'anticipation. Le pied quitta son poignet, mais il n'y avait quand même aucune chance qu'elle échappe au sort mortel. « Avada - » Elle sentit une main saisir son poignet, et quelque chose, impossible alors qu'elle était sur le sol, derrière elle – l'entraîna dans le sol, comme si c'était une barrière perméable vers un autre endroit. Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise et vit la pièce depuis les quatre murs en même temps, juste au moment où le mangemort disait « Kedavra ! », et le jet de lumière verte frappa l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée juste un moment avant, créant des étincelles vertes sur le tapis qui ne résista que quelques secondes.

Le mangemort regarda l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée pendant un moment alors que les murmures continuaient, puis il lança un sort et essaya de transplaner, seulement pour découvrir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait transplaner. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas, non plus, ainsi que l'apprit un des mangemorts quand il essaya de l'ouvrir et même de la souffler en lançant des sorts dessus. Blaise sentit le spectre bouger pour fermer la porte alors qu'ils essayaient de l'atteindre, et elle alla avec lui, sentant toujours une main retenir gentiment son poignet. Elle ne sentait rien d'autre au sens physique du terme – juste la main sur son bras.

Les fenêtres ne laissaient plus passer la lumière de la lampe de la rue, et l'ampoule lumineuse du plafond se brisa, une pluie de verre tomba sur les mangemorts, les étouffant sous l'obscurité. Elle les vit lancer une myriade de sorts pour essayer de découvrir un moyen de partir, mais la pièce était totalement noire, et ils se frappaient les uns les autres – quelques uns lançaient le sort mortel. Elle savait qu'il faisait noir dans la pièce, mais elle pouvait parfaitement voir de l'état dans lequel elle était, peu importe lequel, elle regardait le massacre avec une colère et une haine justifiée.

Il restait un seul mangemort debout maintenant, toujours lançant des sorts au hasard et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des sorts mortels, et soudainement, la lumière revint de la fenêtre – plus brillante que ce que la lumière de la rue pouvait produire. Le mangemort leva son bras pour protéger ses yeux de l'aveuglement momentanée, pendant lequel Blaise eut la sensation de changer d'état, et elle se retrouva sur le sol près de ses parents, une silhouette en pleine lumière s'approcha du mangemort et lui retira sa baguette de la main, et la brisa en deux avant de jeter les morceaux à terre. Il brisa ensuite le bras du mangemort et l'amena à genoux d'une torsion de son bras cassé.

« Qui, » le mangemort haleta de douleur, leva les yeux et vit son ennemi pour la première fois. Un masque entièrement noir couvrait le visage et la silhouette était habillée toute en noir, avec de longs cheveux noirs tirés en queue de cheval qui s'arrêtaient juste en dessous des omoplates. Blaise le vit aussi très bien.

Et elle eut peur. Qu'est-ce que cette … personne lui ferait après qu'elle ait terminé avec le mangemort ?

« QUI ÊTES VOUS ? » réussit finalement à dire le mangemort. Il fut assommé par un sort à bout portant, puis le spectre se tourna vers Blaise, qui devint soudainement consciente du fait qu'elle était à moitié nue et immobilisée. Elle commença à s'éloigner mais il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin et son dos heurta le mur derrière elle. La silhouette sortit une baguette et la pointa vers ses pieds.

« Finite Incantatum, » fit doucement la silhouette, et elle eut de nouveau l'usage de ses jambes. Elle se ramassa en boule et la silhouette retira sa cape à capuche et Blaise ferma les yeux de peur. Ça y est, pensa-t-elle, mais ensuite, elle sentit des bras doux la couvrir avec la cape. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle pendant un moment et elle vit des yeux brillants derrière le masque. « Le Ministère sera ici très bientôt, » il – parce que c'était une voix masculine – le dit doucement d'une voix apaisante. Elle pensa qu'elle devait l'avoir déjà entendu avant, mais c'était comme de la soie – réconfortante et douce. « Tu es en sécurité maintenant … Au revoir. » Elle voulut le remercier, voulut crier et qu'il la soutienne et fasse s'enfuir les démons qui l'assaillaient déjà. Elle se sentit en sécurité quand ses bras la touchèrent, et elle sentit comme si elle le connaissait d'une manière distante.

Elle était sur le point de se jeter à son cou quand il disparut simplement – aucun pop qui signifierait un transplanage, ou un mouvement de sa part – il disparut simplement. Blaise étreignit plus fort la cape autour d'elle et laissa couler ses larmes.

Maugrey Fol Œil la trouva comme cela alors qu'il menait une équipe d'Aurors dix minutes plus tard. Il assigna Tonks à l'aide de la fille, car ce n'était pas une position dans laquelle un homme pouvait manifestement intervenir. Cinq des mangemorts étaient morts, deux assommés et les autres qui montraient des signes d'assauts physiques étaient inconscients. Tonks couvrit rapidement la fille dans la cape et l'aida à se mettre debout puis la fit asseoir dehors alors qu'une médicomage examina ses jambes.

« Ont-ils … ? » demanda Strugis à Tonks avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire son rapport à Maugrey. Il indiqua son état précédent de déshabillement, et Tonks comprit, elle secoua la tête. « Ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de faire plus que de lui arracher ses vêtements et de se rincer l'œil, » dit-elle avec dégoût. Maugrey s'approcha en boitant de la fille assise contre le mur avec la médicomage, et il essaya de sourire sans l'effrayer.

« Tu as bien fait à l'intérieur, » fit-il rudement, et elle leva les yeux de surprise. « Dix contre une, et tu as réussi à tous les avoir. » Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et lui parla du spectre.

« Ce … il m'a sauvé. J'étais … j'étais inutile … Je n'avais même pas ma baguette … » Elle baissa les yeux au sol et les larmes recommencèrent à couler, tandis que Maugrey indiqua à Tonks de veiller sur elle, il retourna à l'intérieur.

« Celle fille a besoin de protection, » dit férocement Mondingus – les sentiments de droiture en lui étaient quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas très souvent. « Quand les mangemorts apprendront qu'elle s'est échappée, ils voudront sa mort pour montrer que personne ne leur échappe vivant. Nous devons l'emmener au Quartier Général. » Maugrey hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui et soupira, sortant sa baguette et se dirigeant vers la cheminée de la maison. Il appela Dumbledore et passa sa tête dans les flammes vertes après y avoir lancé de la poudre de cheminette. Il dit à Dumbledore qu'ils avaient une survivante, et qu'elle avait besoin de la protection de l'Ordre, ce que Dumbledore accepta. Blaise ne savait rien de cela, bien sûr – elle était maintenant orpheline, sa seule famille avait vécue dans la maison, elle n'avait que ses parents – pas de frères, de sœurs, de tantes ou d'oncles. Elle était maintenant complètement et absolument seule ; et avec cela en tête, elle perdit connaissance.

Blaise avait chaud et était sonnée, mais ce n'était pas mauvais. Des souvenirs de la nuit revinrent lentement à elle, comme les souvenirs d'un cauchemar qu'elle aurait fait la veille. Elle trembla en dépit de la chaleur du lit et s'étira, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle le fit, elle sursauta et regarda autour d'elle. Où est ma chambre ? pensa-t-elle sonnée. Puis elle se rappela que ces souvenirs de l'attaque étaient, en fait, réels. Elle commença à pleurer.

La chambre dans laquelle elle était avait un décor très ancien, et le lit était un king size (193cm x 203cm NDT) avec des draps propres et des couvertures confortables. Blaise blottit ses jambes contre sa poitrine pendant un long moment, pleurant sur ses genoux et trempant ses couvertures avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Entra une femme ronde aux cheveux roux avec un visage aimable et un plateau de nourriture dans les mains.

« Ah, tu es réveillée, » dit-elle doucement. « Je me demandais quand tu le serais. Si tu n'aimes pas ce qui est sur le plateau, dis-le moi simplement et je m'arrangerais. » Elle posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur une chaise à côté.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? » demanda rapidement Blaise, luttant pour retenir ses larmes. La femme caressa sa main de manière réconfortante avant de lui répondre.

« Je m'appelle Molly Weasley, mon fils Ron est dans ton année à Poudlard, » fit-elle, et, dans un de ses souvenirs de son passé lointain, elle se souvint … 'Ron Weasley … grand, les cheveux roux … .' « Tu es en sécurité ici, plus en sécurité même qu'à Gringotts, ma chérie. » Molly se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je dois leur dire que tu es réveillée, Je reviens dans une minute, » Et elle franchit la seule porte de la pièce. Blaise regarda la nourriture et vit que c'était du rôti de bœuf avec plusieurs sortes d'accompagnements – certains qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle ne put que se forcer à prendre un morceau de Yorkshire Pouding, cependant, ne mangeant que trois bouchées avant que la porte se rouvre et que Molly Weasley entre de nouveau, accompagnée par deux hommes qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir – Albus Dumbledore et Sévérus Rogue.

« Professeurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Dumbledore prit la chaise à côté de son lit tandis que Rogue resta debout, les bras croisés et une expression maussade sur le visage. Le directeur semblait plus vieux que jamais, plus fragile et plus fatigué que l'homme qu'elle connaissait.

« Bonsoir, Miss Zabini, » fit le directeur en conjurant un pot de thé et quelques tasses à thé. Il remplit des tasses pour lui-même, Blaise, Rogue et Mme Weasley avant de continuer. « Je sais comment vous devez vous sentir en ce moment, mais je suis ici pour vous informer de certaines choses que vous devez savoir. Premièrement, vous êtes en sécurité. Autant en sécurité que je puisse vous assurer, ce qui j'aime à le penser, est suffisant pour quiconque. Nous avons habituellement plusieurs Aurors dans le bâtiment, tous très compétents et très bien entraînés, alors ne craignez pas une répétition de l'attaque de votre maison. Les Weasley et Hermione Granger sont aussi ici, si vous voulez de la compagnie de votre âge. » Dumbledore but une gorgée de son thé puis regarda Blaise. « Quand à l'endroit où vous êtes, je suis sûr que vous avez probablement entendu parlé de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou au moins entendu des rumeurs. Vous êtes dans le quartier général de l'Ordre, d'où nous combattons Voldemort en utilisant les renseignements recueillis par nos espions dans ses rangs. La plupart des personnes dans ce bâtiment sont des membres de l'Ordre, à part ceux trop jeunes pour en faire parti, comme Miss Granger, et Ronald et Ginny Weasley. »

Blaise hocha la tête, abasourdie. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait un Ordre du Phénix, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé en voir des membres. Elle reconnaissait que Dumbledore était le leader de l'Ordre et se demandait pourquoi elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant. Dumbledore prit une autre gorgée de thé et soupira.

« La raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici est que nous craignons que les mangemorts essayent de venger leurs camarades qui ont été arrêtés à votre maison. » Il ne dit rien à propos de ceux qui avaient été tués, réalisa-t-elle. Il le savait surement, non ? Puis elle réalisa – il ne mentionnait rien à propos de la mort pour ne pas la bouleverser. Elle but une gorgée de thé puis attendit qu'il continue. « Je sais que vous ne voudrez peut-être pas, mais quand Poudlard rouvrira, je ne pense pas que ce serait très prudent que vous restiez dans la maison de Serpentard. Il y a de nombreuses personnes dont les membres de la famille sont des mangemorts, et les étudiants pourraient se retourner contre vous. Je voudrai que vous rejoignez une autre maison pour les deux dernières années de votre scolarité. Mais c'est votre choix, et je ne vous forcerai pas à le faire. Changerez-vous de maison ? » Blaise regarda Rogue, qui le fit un léger signe de tête, et elle accepta. Dumbledore lui tendit le choixpeau et elle le mit rapidement sur sa tête. Peut-être se retrouverait-elle à Serdaigle, comme ses parents avant elle.

_« Ah, je pensais bien que je te reverrai, »_ annonça la voix du choixpeau ? _« Je te l'avais dit que Serpentard n'était pas bien pour toi, mais tu l'as choisi. Maintenant voyons, où est-ce que je devrais te mettre cette fois-ci ? Hmm … Tu as l'intelligence de tes parents, mais Serdaigle ne te va pas aussi bien que Griffondor, et tu n'es pas une Poufsouffle ! Oui, tu appartiens à_ GRIFFONDOR ! »

Dumbledore enleva solennellement le choixpeau et Blaise leva les yeux vers Rogue, qui semblait extrêmement surpris, si ce n'était pas un peu déçu. Blaise se retourna vivement – elle aurait fait la fierté de ses parents à Griffondor – ils n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi elle avait choisi Serpentard, mais ils avaient compris que c'était à elle de faire son choix. Ses parents lui avaient toujours laissés son indépendance quand elle le voulait.

Blaise resta assise pendant le reste de ce que Dumbledore lui dit, écoutant aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait dans son état d'esprit mais n'y prêtant pas trop d'attention. Elle saisit qu'il souhaitait qu'elle se remette et qu'il parlerait aux enfants Weasley pour l'aider à s'intégrer à Griffondor quand la nouvelle année commencerait, puis il sortit de la chambre, avec Rogue et Molly Weasley lui lança un regard réconfortant avant de partir, elle aussi. Blaise remarqua une pile de vêtements au pied de son lit – laissés par Mme Weasley, supposa-t-elle. Au dessus se trouvait la cape à capuche que son sauveur lui avait donné.

Blaise savait qu'elle n'était pas prisonnière de sa chambre, et quand elle pensa que tout le monde dormait, elle sortit et explora la maison. Elle était grande, avec de nombreuses pièces et des portraits qui bougeaient pour montrer que c'était une maison de sorcières ou de sorciers, mais toutes les personnes représentées semblaient assez … hé bien, maléfiques. Elle passa devant eux avec des frissons, mais continua d'avancer. Elle entendit des bruits de disputes étouffés qui ressemblaient à Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger derrière une des portes, et elle passa devant aussi silencieusement que possible. Elle trouva un hippogriffe dormant dans une pièce, et elle partit aussi vite que possible, sans le réveiller alors qu'elle reconnaissait la bête – c'était le même qui avait attaqué Malfoy en troisième année. Elle continua à explorer la maison pendant le reste de la nuit, se forçant à ne pas penser à ses parents.

Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter était assis dans la cuisine non éclairée du Numéro 4, Privet Drive attendant son escorte. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait une bonne idée s'il décidait de simplement apparaître à la porte, donc il attendait que les membres de l'Ordre arrivent puis il quitterait la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, qui étaient en haut, ronflant joyeusement dans leur bienheureux sommeil. Il leur avait écrit une petite note disant exactement ce qu'ils voulaient entendre – qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour Noël ou Pâques et qu'il ne les ennuierait pas pendant l'année, mais qu'il s'était lui-même occupé de son départ.

Il sentit les sorciers transplaner plus qu'il ne les vit ou les entendit, et il devint instinctivement une ombre. Il voulait être certain que c'était eux.

Maugrey Fol-Œil retira sa cape d'invisibilité et fut suivi par Tonks, Mondingus Fletcher, Rémus Lupin et Arthur Weasley. Un groupe plus petit que la dernière fois, mais Harry ne s'en faisait pas. Harry redevint humain juste derrière Maugrey et lui tapota l'épaule. L'ancien Auror pivota comme s'il était de première jeunesse et avait pointé sa baguette vers la gorge d'Harry pendant le temps que mit Tonks pour cligner des yeux.

« Vigilance Constante, Professeur Maugrey, » fit Harry avec un sourire. Maugrey abaissa prudemment sa baguette.

« Potter ? » dit-il, et Harry hocha la tête. Il alluma la lumière de la cuisine pour qu'ils puissent le voir puis montra ses mains vides. « C'était une bonne approche, Potter – je ne vous ai pas vu approcher. » Tonks semblait prête à rire, mais elle se retint – de justesse.

« J'ai acquis quelques nouveaux … talents cet été, professeur. Je serai déjà parti si vous ne vous étiez pas arrangés pour venir me chercher. »

« Arrêtez de m'appeler professeur, » grogna Maugrey. « Alastor ou Fol-Œil sera très bien, gamin. Quel portrait est accroché au mur dans le hall du quartier général ? »

_« Un collègue soupçonneux, n'est-ce pas ? »_ fit Orion et Harry le confirma pendant qu'il donnait la réponse.

« La maman de Sirius. Elle crie tout le temps et son portrait ne peut pas être retiré du mur. Content ? » Maugrey hocha la tête et Rémus soupira.

« Est-ce que tu as toutes tes affaires, Harry ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry hocha la tête. Il éteignit la lumière et Maugrey allait jeter un sort de désillusion sur Harry, mais il l'arrêta.

« J'ai dis que j'ai acquis quelques talents pendant les vacances – un de cela rendra ceci obsolète. Approchez-vous tout le monde. Je vais nous emmener au Square Grimmauld par un moyen intraçable. » Harry les fit se tenir les bras et les changea en ombres avant de se déplacer instantanément vers le Square Grimmauld. Il vérifia que personne ne regardait avant de leur rendre à tous leur forme physique. Tonks était haletante et Maugrey semblait positivement surpris.

« Comment avez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, mais Harry désigna la porte d'un signe de la tête. Ils entrèrent rapidement et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Rémus fut le premier à poser des questions une fois à l'intérieur, tandis que Maugrey sortit en boitant pour envoyer un message aux personnes sur balais qui attendaient qu'ils quittent Privet Drive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, Harry ? » demanda Rémus, et Harry rit doucement.

« Allons en discuter dans la cuisine devant du thé. Je pense que vous allez en avoir besoin. » Ils commencèrent à avancer, et le tableau au mur explosa soudainement en cris qui réveillèrent toute la maison. Rémus et Tonks grognèrent et commencèrent à tirer les rideaux pour cacher le portrait quand Harry se plaça devant le portait en furie de la femme et il devint soudainement difficile à regarder – son regard était aussi aiguisé qu'une épée et aussi dur que de l'acier, et il rugit bien plus fort que la vieille femme dans le portrait, « TAIS-TOI ! »

Et à la stupéfaction de tout le monde présent, la femme du portrait se tut, gémit, et autorisa les rideaux à être tirés.

Blaise fut réveillée par des cris, et elle commença elle aussi à crier – des cauchemars de ses parents, pensait-elle, la suivait dans le monde éveillé, et elle se précipita vers le mur, serrant ses genoux et pleurant alors que quelqu'un criait « TAIS-TOI », et les cris cessèrent. Blaise ne bougea pas – elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, essayant de sortir ces pensées de sa tête. Y avait-il des mangemorts qui attaquaient la maison ? C'était comme ça qu'elle avait entendu l'attaque, après tout – des cris d'en bas. Quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte, et elle s'ouvrit un moment plus tard, Mme Weasley vint serrer Blaise dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait. Sa mère lui manquait, mais une épaule pour pleurer était la bienvenue – même celle de Rusard. L'épaule sur laquelle elle pleurait était certainement plus sympathique que celle de Rusard.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil moelleux et soupira. Il avait été difficile de les convaincre de tout ce qu'il avait annoncé, et Orion avait du faire plusieurs apparitions pour qu'ils réalisent que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

''_ç__a c'est mieux passé que ce à quoi je m'attendais''_ pensa Harry. _''Je pensais que Rémus allait m'envoyer à Ste Mangouste.''_ Orion rit dans sa tête.

_« Oui, il semblait prêt à le faire. Mais je pense que tu les as tous convaincus. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dormir ? Un peu de repos me ferait du bien, même si toi non. » _Harry hocha la tête avec lassitude et il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Il sursauta violemment quand il surprit ses deux amis en train de s'embrasser, mais il conserva assez de sang-froid pour les surprendre.

« Prenez une chambre, vous deux, » fit-il, faisant sursauter et s'écrier Ron et Hermione, tous les deux rougirent. « De préférence une dans laquelle je n'aurais pas à dormir. » Hermione marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à salut et s'en alla, tandis que Ron souriait, ses cheveux et sa peau impossibles à distinguer l'un de l'autre.

« Salut Harry, » rit nerveusement Ron. « Désolé de ne pas t'avoir accueilli à la porte, mais Dumbledore voulait te 'débriefer', et j'étais … heu … occupé. » Harry faillit éclater de rire et fit un grand sourire.

« C'est bon Ron, t'inquiète pas. » Harry s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux alors que la lumière s'éteignait. Orion s'était retiré à l'intérieur de sa tête, et Harry dériva vers un léger sommeil, laissant juste une partie suffisante de lui-même réveillée à l'affut de bruits anormaux – il s'en moquait qu'il se trouvait au Square Grimmauld, il devait continuer à chercher la prochaine menace qui le frapperait. Le crédo de Maugrey 'Vigilance Constance' flotta dans ses pensées et Harry en rit presque.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre – elle allait dormir dans la chambre des filles avec Ginny et Blaise ce soir, et Ginny était encore en bas. Hermione entra dans la chambre et essaya de combattra le rougissement qu'elle avait encore d'avoir été surprise par Harry. Blaise était blottie contre un mur avec Molly Weasley, et Hermione courut rapidement pour voir si elle allait bien.

« J'ai entendu des cris, » murmura-t-elle. « C'est aussi tout ce que j'ai entendu ce jour-là – des cris. Puis j'ai vu le mangemort, et j'ai sauté à travers ma fenêtre … » Hermione ne l'interrompit pas ; elle s'assit simplement sur le lit. Molly caressait doucement la tête de l'autre fille et la réconfortait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, » dit-elle, en caressant les cheveux de Blaise. « C'était simplement un portrait dans le hall – elle nous créé des problèmes avec ses cris stridents, mais quelqu'un l'a arrêté tôt cette fois. » Blaise hocha la tête, mais continua.

« Ils allaient me violer. Les mangemorts – ils appelaient ça de l'amusement. » Hermione frissonna et essaya de ne pas imaginer cela lui arrivant, mais les images d'un mangemort commencèrent à envahir son imagination, bougeant au dessus d'elle et … elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Molly regarda Hermione avec un regard de furieuse réprimande, mais Blaise semblait être entré dans un état où elle devait répondre aux questions, et elle répondit, en regardant le lit et le plancher.

« C'est … Il est venu. » (En fait là Blaise utilise le neutre pour parler d'un objet en premier puis le pronom personnel masculin pour désigner une personne ensuite NDT) Elle fit une pause et essaya de retrouver les souvenirs. « Les ombres ont bougées, et elles ont tuées un mangemort puis un autre. Celui qui allait … m'attaquer, il a essayer de me tuer puis de partir, mais quelque chose m'a attrapé le bras et m'a emmené dans les ombres … le sort m'a manqué. Et je les ai vu se tuer les uns les autres dans la panique, et il en restait un … La fenêtre s'est brisée et la lumière de la rue a aveuglé le mangemort et l'ombre … elle s'est précipité et l'a assommé. Puis elle s'est retournée vers moi et m'a donné une cape pour me couvrir … Mes vêtements étaient déchirés. Il m'a ensuite parlé – il a dit que j'étais en sécurité, et je l'ai cru. Il a alors dit au revoir, et il a disparu. »

Molly avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle conduisait Blaise à son lit et la fit s'allonger et quitta la chambre. Blaise ne voulait pas dormir, elle était effrayée par les cauchemars, et Hermione se glissa dans son propre lit avec un livre pour lire, vérifiant comment allait Blaise toutes les quelques minutes. Blaise soupira – ses parents lui manquaient. Puis elle eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Mes parents seraient probablement ravis que j'aille à Griffondor, » fit-elle. Hermione avait l'air plutôt surprise, et Blaise continua. « Le choixpeau voulait me mettre là en première année – là ou à Serdaigle. Mais je lui ai demandé de me mettre à Serpentard – la seule amie que j'avais à Poudlard allait aller à Serpentard. Pansy et moi nous sommes rencontrées dans le train et elle m'a convaincu… Je suis désolé de jamais t'avoir défendu, Hermione … tu n'a jamais mérité ce qu'elle et Malfoy disent de toi. » Hermione hocha la tête et tenta de sourire à l'autre fille alors que Ginny entra dans la chambre et alla à son propre lit avec un rapide saut aux deux filles.

« 'nuit Blaise, 'nuit Herm, » fit Ginny, en se blottissant sous ses couvertures et s'endormant presque aussitôt. Hermione ferma son livre et regarda vers Blaise.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose pendant la nuit, réveille-moi, ok ? N'attends pas jusqu'au matin. Bonne nuit Blaise. » Blaise sourit en remerciement.

« Bonne nuit Hermione. »

Après quelques heures, les yeux de Blaise se firent extrêmement lourds, et elle les ferma vaincue, laissant les rêves l'envahir de nouveau.

C'était la nuit où ses parents étaient morts, mais l'homme des ombres ne vint pas cette fois, et les mangemorts eurent leur 'amusement'. Elle pleurait dans son sommeil, et hurlait dans son rêve, et le dernier prit son tour, et elle cria …

La porte claqua et Harry et Ron entrèrent , les baguettes levées et prêtes pour l'action, ils cherchèrent le danger dans la chambre. Hermione réveilla Blaise alors qu'ils arrivaient, et elle s'accrocha à Hermione come si sa vie en dépendait.

« Que diable se passe-t-il ? » demanda Ron, puis il vit Blaise. « Oh … désolé, Blaise – je n'avais pas pensé. Elle va s'en remettre, Hermione ? » Hermione hocha la tête et pointa la porte du doigt. Ron comprit le message et s'y dirigea, et Harry hésita momentanément. Il ne savait pas que Blaise était au QG, jusqu'à maintenant. Blaise ne savait pas qu'Harry était ici, ou que c'était Harry qui l'avait sauvé.

Il referma la porte et retourna dans sa chambre.

Mais il ne se rendormit pas de la nuit. Il regarda par la fenêtre vers le jardin et soupira – les vacances venaient juste de devenir un enfer bien plus long.

Blaise ne dormait pas non plus – les cauchemars étaient trop terrifiants. Tonks vint les réveiller dans la matinée, et elle leur dit que le déjeuner était presque prêt, elle convainquit Blaise de descendre et de venir manger avec tout le monde. Ses pieds semblèrent lourds comme du plomb alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers avec les deux autres filles. Ron salua Hermione avec un baiser et Ginny s'assit à table, grimaçant à la vue de son amie et de son frère s'embrassant. Molly s'occupait dans la cuisine à préparer un grand petit déjeuner, et elle parlait à quelqu'un alors qu'elle s'activait auprès des casseroles et d'autres choses dont elle se servait pour cuisiner.

« Aller, viens manger quelque chose, » dit-elle à quelqu'un. « Honnêtement, ta tante ne te nourrit jamais – Ils devraient être enfermés, je le jure devant Merlin … » De lourds pas annoncèrent l'arrivée d'Harry, qui s'assit à côté de Ginny de l'autre côté de la table par rapport à Ron et Hermione. Et Blaise ; elle regardait Harry, en tremblant. Les cheveux et la silhouette, il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais elle pouvait dire que c'était lui. Et elle pouvait l'imaginer pourtant un masque noir aussi. Il commença à manger sans un mot. Il portait aussi des vêtements noirs. Blaise ne pouvait manger – elle avait la certitude que c'était Harry qui était sorti des ombres – Harry Potter, qui avait souffert des insultes et autres de ses camarades de Serpentard. Harry Potter, qui ne connaissait pas Blaise à par en association avec ses ennemis. Harry Potter, qui l'avait sauvé du viol et de la mort. Elle laissa tomber sa fourchette et elle résonna bruyamment contre son assiette.

« Est-ce que ça va, Blaise ? » demanda Ginny. Elle n'avait pas encore regardé Harry, et elle se tourna pour voir ce qu'elle regardait et sa mâchoire fut prête à tomber. Harry était complètement différent d'avant – des cheveux plus longs faisait disparaître leur désordre et lui rappelait Bill, et il s'était débarrassé de ses lunettes. Il semblait plus fort, aussi, et il était moins mignon et plus … beau.

« S-salut Harry, » dit-elle, et elle retourna silencieusement à son repas. Elle réalisa que Blaise pouvait aimer Harry, mais elle mit cela de côté quand elle se rappela ce que la fille venait juste de traverser.

« Salut Ginny, les vacances se passent bien ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître aussi normal que possible, mais ça sonna comme une phrase monotone et semblait désintéressé. Ginny hocha la tête.

« Ouais, ça va … » Elle essaya de ne pas rougir, mais c'était difficile. Par l'enfer ! Je suis passé par-dessus mon coup de cœur pour Harry l'année dernière, et maintenant regarde-le ! Elle se força à respirer normalement et à se dire que c'était juste un coup de cœur pour son nouveau look, mais c'était difficile. Dean, j'aime Dean Thomas ! Chantait-elle dans sa tête, et elle réussit à rester aussi neutre qu'une personne non affectée par celle à côté d'elle.

« Une idée de qui sera le professeur de DCFM cette année ? » demanda Harry, Ron haussa les épaules.

« Pas encore, Dumbledore a dit que nous allons devoir attendre de retourner à Poudlard pour le découvrir. J'espère que ça va être quelqu'un de l'Ordre – le vrai Maugrey ne serait pas trop mal, malgré son mantra de 'Vigilance Constante'. Peut-être Tonks ? Ce serait amusant … » Harry hocha la tête et se tut de nouveau. Il ne voyait pas comment Tonks pourrait être professeur de DCFM, même si Maugrey était une possibilité.

_« Maugrey Fol-Œil serait … intéressant, »_ fit Orion. Harry acquiesça, au moins ils apprendrait quelque chose cette année.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas un des pions de Fudge qui nous l'enseignera cette année. » fit Hermione, et elle continua à manger pendant que tout le monde (à part Blaise) la regardait. Harry se gratta inconsciemment le dos de la main où il avait été forcé de graver 'Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges' lors de chaque retenue avec Ombrage. C'était recouvert par les longues manches de son pull.

Il termina son repas et emporta son assiette. Blaise le regardait toujours alors qu'il s'en allait.

Il mit son assiette dans l'évier et se dirigea vers sa chambre, son humeur s'assombrit lentement à chaque marche qu'il montait. Chaque pas était un douloureux rappel de la personne à qui appartenait cette maison moins de deux mois auparavant, et pourquoi elle ne lui appartenait plus maintenant …

Blaise laissa son petit déjeuner et suivit Harry, disant à Hermione qu'elle voulait lui demander quelque chose. Elle grimpa les escaliers et s'arrêta au moment où il fermait sa porte, elle prit une profonde respiration et courut à sa chambre, récupéra quelque chose et retourna devant la chambre d'Harry.

En retenant son souffle, elle frappa. Harry ouvrit la porte avec un air surpris sur son visage triste, et il était prêt à refermer tout de suite, mais il vit que ça ne ferait aucun bien quand même Orion dit _« Elle t'a eu, Harry. »_

« Puis-je t'aider ? » demanda-t-il. Avec des doigts tremblants, elle enleva quelques cheveux de ses yeux et regarda droit dedans.

C'était les mêmes yeux que ceux derrière le masque.

« C'était toi, » murmura-t-elle. Harry feignit la perplexité.

« Je suis désolé. » fit-il et elle fondit en larmes. « Hey, ne … » Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il devait faire, mais elle passa ses bras autour de lui er sanglota contre sa poitrine, ne l'attendant pas pour bouger. Il l'entoura maladroitement de ses bras et elle ressentit de nouveau la sensation de sécurité. Elle pleurait pour ses parents, pour ce qui aurait pu se passer, et la peur s'en alla avec les larmes. Elle n'était pas certaine de combien de temps ils étaient restés là, mais chaque moment semblait durer une éternité et passer plus vite qu'il ne devrait, et bientôt, elle se sentit somnolente.

« Pouvons-nous discuter, s'il te plait ? » renifla-t-elle, et Harry hocha la tête. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, fermèrent la porte et s'assirent sur son lit. Elle lui tendit ce qu'elle avait pris dans sa chambre, et il remarqua ce que c'était.

C'était la cape dont il l'avait couvert la nuit où il l'avait secouru.

« Je suppose que je devais te rendre ça, » renifla-t-elle. « Merci … de m'avoir sauvée. » Harry hocha la tête et soupira de soulagement.

« Je pensais que tu me haïrai, » fit-il, en regardant le sol. « Je n'ai pas pu sauver tes parents. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. » Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et elle hocha la tête.

« Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas les sauver – j'ai de la chance que tu ais pu me sauver. Je … mes parents auraient été reconnaissants. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? Je ne t'ai jamais dit un mot, et tu as risqué ta vie pour me sauver. Pourquoi ? » _''Par l'enfer, est-ce que je lui dis la vérité ?''_

_« Oui, tu devrais, mais pas la vérité comme tu la vois. Elle ne comprendrait pas. »_ fit Orion.

« Je t'ai aidé parce que tu en avais besoin, » fit-il, essayant de ne pas se sentit mal à l'aise. « Je … j'aurai aidé n'importe qui dans cette situation. Même … bon, peut-être pas Malfoy mais tout le monde sinon. Personne ne mérita ça. »

« Mais je suis une Serpentard, tu nous haïs, » fit-elle, tremblante. Harry soupira.

« Je ne hais pas les Serpentards, » fit-il. « Je n'en ai simplement pas rencontré avec qui je m'entende bien. Jusqu'à maintenant. » ajouta-t-il rapidement. « En parlant de ça, que va-t-il se passer pour toi à l'école ? Le père de Malfoy est un mangemort, tu sais Et ceux de Crabbe et Goyle. Ils pourraient … essayer de se venger. »

« Dumbledore m'a placé dans une autre maison, » marmonna-t-elle. « Le choixpeau m'a répartit à Griffondor. Je suis … l'une d'entre vous, maintenant. » Ses yeux se baissèrent et elle se roula en boule dans son lit. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, » marmonna-t-elle, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle commença bientôt à respirer doucement.

_« Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre, Harry ; les gens pourraient se faire de fausses idées s'ils la trouvent ici, »_ fit Orion, et Harry acquiesça. Il la souleva et l'emporta endormie dans sa chambre, et l'allongea sur son lit. Il laissa aussi sa cape avec elle, elle la serrait contre elle comme si c'était un ours en peluche réconfortant.

Harry était heureux de voir que Dumbledore avait, à la demande de Tonks et de Rémus, ajouté une sorte de salle de gym dans une des pièces les moins utilisées. Elle était magiquement agrandie et contenait des poids, des tapis pour les abdos ou autres et tout ce dont on pouvait avoir besoin pour faire de la gym. Harry attrapa une serviette et fit un entraînement avec les poids, s'habillant de vieux vêtements pour le faire.

Blaise se réveilla dans son lit, serrant quelque chose contre son cœur – la cape d'Harry. Elle se demanda comment elle était arrivée là et supposa qu'il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre. Elle soupira et essaya de ne pas pleurer alors qu'elle se rappelait de ses parents. Elle se leva, mettant inconsciemment la cape comme si c'était la sienne, et elle descendit les escaliers à la recherche de quelque chose à faire.

La maison était immense, et elle essaya d'explorer le reste qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu, dans certaines pièce elle trouva du monde dedans. Ginny se trouvait dans ce qui était utilisé comme salon, mais Blaise n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à y aller. Elle pensa à l'arrière de la maison, où elle soupçonnait qu'il y avait des pièces calmes. Elle trouva Hermione lisant dans la bibliothèque des Black, qui contenait quatre murs d'étagères sur des sujets variés, incluant des enchantements et des sorts illégaux, de la magie noire et des livres plus banaux comme des livres sur les sorts ménagers ou l'histoire, la plupart d'entre eux tendaient à dénigrer le monde moldu.

Blaise attrapa un livre au hasard et commença à le lire. Hermione ne resta pas longtemps – elle courut pratiquement dehors quand elle remarqua qu'elle était là depuis plusieurs heures, et elle marmonna quelque chose à propos de devoir faire la cuisine. Blaise s'installa dans un grand fauteuil où elle commença à lire son livre. Il était intitulé Les Nombreux Moyens de Contrer les Forces du Mal.

Harry s'assit à table avec les autres et mangea en silence, écoutant la conversation autour de lui. Hermione avait fait la cuisine pour les ados, et c'était vraiment très bon, admit Harry. Il avait remarqué que Blaise n'était pas là, et pensa qu'elle dormait jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione mentionne qu'elle avait vu l'autre fille dans la bibliothèque, et qu'elle allait aller lui dire que son dîner allait refroidir.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard et se rassit.

« Blaise a dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim, » dit Hermione aux autres. « Elle a dit qu'elle se prendrait un sandwich plus tard. Je suis un peu inquiète, elle n'a pas non plus beaucoup mangé ce matin. » Ron renifla avec un sourire triste à Hermione et secoua la tête.

« Tu réalises ce qu'elle vient de traverser, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas faim, elle a trop de choses qui tournent dans sa tête. Ce dont elle a besoin c'est de quelque chose pour distraire son esprit … » Il se tut et soupira, retourna à son repas, et Hermione sembla pensive pendant un moment.

« Tu sais, Ron, ça parait statistiquement impossible, mais je pense que tu as raison. Elle a besoin de quelque chose pour distraire son esprit – ou de quelqu'un. » Ron pâlit et toussa, se frappant la poitrine pour aider la nourriture à descendre. « Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler ? Tu sembles savoir quelque chose que nous ne … » Elle sourit mais s'arrêta quand Ron grimaça et regarda Harry. « Oh Harry – je suis désolée C'était irréfléchi de ma part, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! » Harry hocha la tête et retourna silencieusement à son repas. Ginny le regardait du coin de l'œil, cherchant quelques uns des mêmes symptômes qu'ils voyaient en Blaise.

« Tu sembles aller bien mieux, Harry, » dit-elle doucement quand elle ne vit pas de trace de souffrance – il était calme, un peu en retrait, mais il semblait aller mieux qu'il l'avait été à la fin de sa cinquième année.

« Oui, je suppose, » fit-il, et il finit de manger. « J'ai eu de l'aide. Premièrement j'ai passé en revu l'agression et je suis passé par-dessus le fait que je suis un tueur, et puis j'ai décidé que je le ferai à temps partiel, pour ainsi dire. » Les autres se regardèrent confus et alarmés par son discours, mais il haussa les épaules. Ils entendirent Mondingus jurer alors qu'il franchissait la porte d'entrée et réveillait le portrait de Mme Black.

« INFIDÈLES ! » s'écria-t-elle. « SALE ENGENCE, DÉTRUTUS AMOUREUX DES MOLDUS ! METISSES ET SANGS DE BOURBE ! ARRIVISTES ET VOLEURS DANS LA MAISON DE MES ANCÊTRES ! » Harry se leva et s'approcha pour aider Mondingus à faire taire le portrait, qui sembla se tasser quand elle le vit. « BOUREAU DE MON ÂME ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! AHHH ! » Il tira les rideaux et Mondingus poussa un soupire de soulagement. Harry se rappela qu'il voulait voir Mondingus à propos de quelque chose qu'Orion lui avait dit il y a un moment, et maintenant c'était le bon moment.

« Hey Harry, » dit-il. « Elle ne semble pas beaucoup t'aimer, hein ? » ricana-t-il et Harry hocha la tête, regarda autour et poussa Mondingus dans le salon vide. L'homme sembla confus mais Harry lui indiqua d'être silencieux tandis qu'il fermait la porte et jetait un sort de silence. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? On dirait que tu vas m'assassiner, » rit-il avec inquiétude.

« Pas vraiment, Mondingus – j'ai besoin d'une faveur, et je ne veux pas passer par … les moyens traditionnels. J'ai besoin que tu demandes à quelques uns de tes contacts au marché noir pour rechercher après certaines choses. Peux-tu le faire sans que Dumbledore le sache ? Je payerai les dépenses, mais les objets dont j'ai besoin sont … hé bien, je préfèrerai que personne ne sache que je les recherche. » Mondingus regarda Harry avec impatience.

« J'ai quelque camarades dans cette branche, ouais, » dit-il lentement. « Qu'est-ce que tu recherches, hein ? Je suis certain que je peux arriver à quelque chose … » Harry hocha la tête et sortit une plume et un parchemin de sa poche. Il avait planifié l'entrevue.

_« Tu es sûr qu'il peut gérer ça ? »_ demanda Orion. _« Je ne suis même pas certain que les artéfacts aient survécus, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que l'un des sceaux aura survécu ? »_

''_Je suis tombé sur ta figurine, n'est-ce pas ?'' _répondit Harry._ ''Et c'est le travail de Mondingus pour l'Ordre – Dumbledore reçoit des informations par lui.''_ Harry dessina un 8 sur le côté à l'intérieur d'un symbole de deux parties d'un carré connectées ensembles par une ligne dentelée s'arrêtant au milieu, et il tendit le dessin à Mondingus.

« Je recherche des artéfacts avec ce symbole dessus. Peu importe si c'est pas cher dans une brocante ou si ça coûte des centaines de Gallions au marché noir, je les veux. » Harry fouilla ses poches et tendit un sac d'or à Mondingus. « ça devrait être suffisant pour payer tes informateurs pour qu'ils gardent l'œil ouvert, plus un petit extra pour toi – il y a trois cents Gallions à l'intérieur. Dès que tu en trouveras un, dis-le moi et fais-moi une description. Puis je déciderais de l'acheter ou pas. Ça te convient ? » Mondingus hocha la tête avec empressement.

« Pas de problème, mon vieux, pas de problème. Je m'en occupe de suite. Ces artéfacts, peux-tu m'en dire quelque chose pour affiner les recherches ? Les symboles peuvent être de n'importe quelle taille, tu comprends – ont-ils tous quelque chose en commun ? »

_« Dis-lui qu'ils sont généralement faits en jade ou en améthyste, » _fit Orion._ « Et ils sont généralement assez petit pour tenir dans une poche ou sac. »_

« Ils ne seront pas grands, et ils seront probablement en jade ou en améthyste. Ils devraient être assez petits pour être facilement transportés. Ils n'ont pas d'autres similitudes à part ce symbole. Et rappelle-toi, je ne veux pas que Dumbledore sache avant que je lui en parle. Ces artéfacts … ils ne sont pas dangereux, mais ne va pas traîner partout en demandant ce qu'ils font. Fort probablement personne ne le saura, mais ils vont probablement gonfler le prix si tu parais t-y intéresser. » Mondingus ricana.

« Je connais mon travail, Harry ! » dit-il dans un rire franc. « Je ferai passer le mot à certains de mes contacts ce soir, ils ratisseront le marché noir et les boutiques de seconde main pour ces choses avant demain midi. » Harry hocha la tête et remercia l'homme avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Il avait quelques livres à prendre et il voulait vérifier comment allait Blaise.

_« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirai que tu t'inquiète de ce qui arrive à cette fille, » _fit Orion en riant _« C'est sûr que tu es prêt pour un meurtre de sang froid ? »_

_''Tais-toi''_, pensa Harry, soupira d'exaspération. Elle était encore dans le fauteuil, et Harry s'assis en face d'elle avec un de ses livres, avec de nombreux sorts de magie noire. Il avait besoin de se préparer pour la guerre, pas de s'en protéger. Il était heureux et triste de voir qu'elle lisait aussi sur le même genre de magie.

« Tu n'étais pas au dîner, » fit-il, en la regardant. Elle sourit faiblement et haussa les épaules.

« N'avais pas faim, » grogna-t-elle, essayant d'empêcher son estomac de gronder. Harry hocha la tête, sortit sa baguette et conjura une assiette de sandwichs et un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle sourit chaleureusement et commença à piocher dans l'assiette. Harry sourit en retour et commença à lire son livre. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla pendant longtemps, et le silence ne fut interrompu que la l'horloge entre deux étagère quand elle sonna dix heures. Harry continua à lire, tout comme Blaise. Onze heure arriva et passa, tout comme minuit, et Blaise laissa tomber son livre alors qu'elle s'endormait. Harry continua à lire jusqu'au matin avant de se lever pour faire un petit déjeuner. Le faire avec une baguette était facile, mais c'était plus satisfaisant de manger un repas cuisiné – c'est probablement pourquoi Mme Weasley cuisinait toujours au lieu d'agiter sa baguette. Simplement parce que vous pouvez faire de la magie ne signifie pas que vous devez l'utiliser tout le temps ! Se rappela-t-il qu'elle disait.

Il fit une grande pile de pancakes et en laissa une fournée dans le four pour les garder au chaud, il laissa un mot sur la table disant que le petit déjeuner était prêt et où le trouver, et il prit une pile de pancakes avec lui et s'en alla dans la bibliothèque avec un thermos de café.

Blaise dormait paisiblement – il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se tourne et se retourne, mais elle semblait trop épuisée pour le faire. Il la réveilla gentiment en lui secouant l'épaule (il remarqua qu'elle portait sa cape, mais ne dit rien). Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et elle se concentra sur les yeux d'Harry. _''Pourquoi a-t-il des émeraudes dans ses yeux ?''_ se demanda-t-elle somnolente. Puis elle sourit et Harry fit de même.

« Je t'ai fait un petit déjeuner, » fit-il. « Juste des pancakes j'en ai peur, mais tu n'auras pas à aller à la cuisine si tu ne veux pas. » Elle sourit contente et piocha dans la pile qu'il lui tendit. _''Je n'ai pas eu de pancakes depuis des LUSTRES !''_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle mangeait. Elle adorait les pancakes – particulièrement quand ils étaient accompagnés de sirop d'érable, comme ceux-ci – et elle demandait même de temps en temps aux elfes de maison d'en faire pour elle à Poudlard. Harry retourna à son livre et resta assis là pendant quelques minutes quand elle réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas changé depuis la veille. Elle se versa du café du thermos et l'adoucit avec du sucre qu'Harry avait conjuré – Blaise ne pouvait pas encore faire des conjurations, car sa mère ne lui avait pas encore appris.

« Tu es resté là toute la nuit ? » demanda-t-elle, et il hocha la tête, ne levant pas les yeux. « T'es-tu toi aussi endormi, et Harry hocha la tête – dire la vérité serait trop compliqué.

Elle retourna à son livre, mais le trouva maintenant déprimant. Trop de souvenirs …

Elle chercha quelque chose d'autre à lire, mais ne remit pas en place d'autres livres. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit le portrait recommencer à crier, elle respira difficilement mais se calma afin de ne pas commencer à pleurer. Harry prétendit ne pas remarquer son sursaut, et elle revint dans son fauteuil.

« Est-ce qu'elle doit faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry qui soupira.

« Le portrait est collé au mur avec un sort qu'on ne peut pas enlever. Elle ne nous aime pas. En fait, je suis certain qu'elle nous hait. » Quelqu'un ferma les rideaux du portrait et les cris se turent. Blaise se rassit avec une copie des Bêtes Fantastiques et Où les Trouver et recommença à lire.

Le temps passa et bientôt ils eurent de nouveau faim, donc ils décidèrent de se rendre à la cuisine pour prendre un déjeuner Harry cuisina des omelettes pour tout le monde et mangea avec eux en silence C'était deux heures quand on frappa à la porte et la personne s'éclaircit la gorge. C'était Mondingus.

« Harry, pouvons discuter ? » Harry hocha la tête et sortit dans le couloir. Ils allèrent dans le salon de nouveau et il le sécurisa avant que Mondingus ne sorte quelque chose de son manteau pour le montrer à Harry. C'était un morceau de cuir brun plié, et il le déplia. Il y avait une figurine d'homme tenant une épée en jade. Il la tendit à Harry et s'assis sur une chaise. Harry la prit avec des doigts presque tremblants et la regarda. L'épée était tenue à côté de la figurine, et l'homme de jade portait une cape, et il se tenait debout, comme s'il était attentif. Sur la tunique de jade de l'homme le symbole qu'Harry avait donné à Mondingus était délicatement gravé.

« Le travail d'un de mes contact pendant la journée – ça passe mieux quand quelqu'un regarde combien vous faîtes et combien vous dépensez, » fit Mondingus. « De toute façon, il travaille dans une de ces boutiques de brocanteur sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je lui ai dit d'ouvrir les yeux et il m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin en disant qu'il avait trouvé ça. C'était dans la boutique dans laquelle il travaille, et l'homme qui la possède pensait que c'était quelque objet moldu – il l'a vendu pour un Gallion. Quoi d'autre, ce contact me doit une faveur, donc c'est gratuit. »

_« C'est l'un d'entre eux, Harry – je le sais. C'est authentique et c'est de moyenne puissance. »_ Harry hocha la tête et sourit, et il fouilla dans sa poche et lança cent Gallions à Mondingus.

« Partage ça avec ton ami, » fit Harry. « Et la même somme pour chacun que tu trouveras. Dis-lui de garder les yeux ouverts, d'accord ? » Mondingus hocha la tête et empocha l'argent avec un grand sourire. Harry renveloppa soigneusement la figurine et il la glissa dans sa poche avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Ils le regardèrent bizarrement quand il revint et il s'assit sans un mot.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda finalement Ron. Harry leva innocemment les yeux.

« Je lui ai demandé une faveur, il l'a fait. » répondit Harry. Hermione fondit sur lui, prête à exploser, mais elle parla calmement quand elle prit la parole.

« Harry, tu ne fais rien d'illégal, n'est-ce pas ? » Blaise sembla surprise du changement de sujet jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui chuchote ce que Mondingus faisait réellement pour l'Ordre.

« Non, rien d'illégal. » fit innocemment Harry. « De toute façon, je vais à la gym. Tu viens, Ron ? » Ron hocha la tête et Harry alla mettre la figurine dans sa malle avant de la fermer et de redescendre pour aller à la salle de gym.

Ils s'entraînèrent durement et ils suèrent longtemps avant d'arrêter. Harry allait quotidiennement à la salle de gym et y travaillait avant tout chose. Il lisait la nuit et dormait très peu et il apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait de la bibliothèque – des sorts de soin, des sorts de duel, et quelques sorts de magie noire qui semblaient utiles. Quelques sorts pour incapaciter plusieurs adversaires en même temps étaient mémorisés mais pas pratiqués, et aussi quelques sorts très puissants mais plus défensifs étaient ajoutés à son répertoire. Après le succès de Mondingus, Harry n'entendit plus parler des artéfacts qu'il voulait pendant le reste de la semaine.

Puis Mondingus laissa à Harry une note sur son oreiller pour le rencontrer à minuit à la bibliothèque. Harry y alla avec empressement et prit plus d'argent pour cela. Il attendit dans la bibliothèque et à minuit précisément, la porte s'ouvrit et Mondingus entra avec un sac dans les mains, souriant comme un idiot.

« Très bien, » fit-il, en posant le sac sur la table. « J'ai la moitié des voleurs et des gens au marché noir que je connais qui ratissent les endroits comme le Chemin de Traverse pour des objets correspondant à ta description, et quelques uns sont revenus avec de bonnes nouvelles – deux ont acheté les objets sur place. Quoi que fassent ces objets, ils n'étaient pas vendus très chers. » Il ouvrit le sac et en sortit deux objets – une orbe en améthyste et ce qui ressemblait à un pendentif fait en jade et en améthyste, les différentes pierres composant les différentes parties étaient inégales.

_« Mon dieu, »_ fit Orion, impressionné, et Harry le sentit scruter intensément les objets sur la table. _« Je n'arrive pas à le croire – ils sont parfaits, Harry – l'orbe était ce à quoi je pensais quand je t'ai parlé d'eux. Je l'ai vu quand j'avas mon propre corps et c'était très puissant. »_ Harry sourit et fit courir ses doigts sur la surface lisse de l'orbe et regarda le pendentif.

« C'est excellent, Mondingus. Tu dis qu'il y en a un troisième ? » Mondingus hocha la tête et sortit un morceau de parchemin avec une description du troisième objet.

« Un de mes contacts a trouvé ce troisième objet avec l'orbe. La même boutique, mais un prix bien plus élevé. C'est un couteau avec un manche en jade, la poignée a le dessin gravé dessus. Il est vendu pour cent Gallions dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'a pas voulu l'acheter au cas où ça ne vaudrait rien, et j'ai dis que j'allai prévenir mon ''client''. Je ne lui ai pas dit ton nom. Si tu veux que je l'achète, il attend devant la vitrine avec l'argent si tu le veux. » Harry rassembla les autres objets dans le sac.

« Je vais mettre ceux-là dans ma malle et toi et moi allons rencontrer ton contact. » dit-il. « Je serais complètement dissimulé – il ne verra pas mon visage. Je vais acheter cet objet si c'est le bon et paierai ton contact. » Mondingus hocha la tête et se leva pour partir.

« Tu vas encore faire ton truc avec les ombres ? » Harry sourit et hocha la tête, récupéra sa cape, et mit de côté l'orbe et le pendentif dans sa malle avant de suivre Mondingus habillé de sa cape noire qui lui cachait son visage le faisant ressembler à un détraqueur. Harry les transporta ensuite dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il était quelque part surpris de découvrir les boutiques encore ouvertes, mais Mondingus expliqua que c'était le meilleur moment pour vendre des articles illégaux.

Harry suivit Mondingus jusqu'à la boutique et son contact, qui était un homme nerveux et vêtu simplement. Mondingus le salua d'une poignée de main – une qui ne disait pas qu'ils étaient de vieux amis, mais qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux. Mondingus l'appela Jib et Jib regarda suspicieusement Harry, en essayant de ne pas frémir en même temps.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry le fixa avec un regard acéré qui fit taire l'homme.

« Je suis celui pour qui Mondingus travaille, » fit Harry d'une voix légèrement rauque. « Vous avez trouvé l'orbe et un autre objet avec le symbole que je recherche, n'est-ce pas ? » L'homme hocha la tête, et regarda Mondingus avec reproche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jib » fit Mondingus, en le tapant dans le dos. « C'est une affaire qui roule ? » Jib hocha la tête, mais il semblait prêt à déguerpir au premier signe d'une baguette. « Montre nous la dague. » Jib hocha la tête et les mena jusqu'à la boutique, où le vendeur finissait de servir un autre client masqué, qui passa rapidement et silencieusement devant les trois hommes.

« Puis-je vous aider, messieurs ? » demanda nerveusement le vendeur, regardant Harry et ne voyant pas son visage. Personne ne répondit, Jib pointa la vitrine présentant une variété d'armes des couteaux aux épées. Ils n'étaient pas illégaux, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'articles que vous vendiez à côté de boutiques contenant des objets qui attireraient des adolescents. C'étaient des pièces de collection.

Harry se pencha et regarda les objets, le vendeur remarqua qu'on ne lui avait pas répondu. Harry trouva le couteau, et vit le symbole sur la poignée comme Mondingus l'avait dit. Il se releva et désigna la dague. « Je vais la prendre, » dit-il.

« Ou-oui, monsieur ! » balbutia le vendeur, et il s'approcha de la vitrine et sortit la dague. « Elle est assez chère – cent Gallions. » Il allait leur dire qu'il prenait les cartes de crédit quand Harry posa un sac de cent Gallion sur la table. L'homme déglutit et alla cherche un étui et enveloppa la dague. « Y aura-il autre chose, monsieur ? » Harry secoua la tête.

« Ce sera tout, » dit-il avec la même voix rauque. Le vendeur hocha la tête et tendit le couteau doucement, comme s'il espérait qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas pour reprendre son argent. Harry se retourna et les trois hommes quittèrent silencieusement la boutique.

Dehors, Jib semblait près à déguerpir. Harry fouilla dans ses poche et en sortit un autre sac qu'il tendit à l'homme nerveux. « Cinquante Gallions pour chacun des objets que vous avez trouvé, » fit Harry en lui tendant l'argent. Jib déglutit – tout ce qu'il avait fait était de dépenser cinq Gallions pour l'orbe et contacter un ami. Il partit sans rien ajouter, en s'inclinant presque devant Harry. Mondingus rit alors qu'ils quittaient l'Allée des Embrumes. Harry lui sortit le dernier sac de sa poche et le tendit à Mondingus. « La même somme pour toi, Ding, » dit-il, en toussant pour reprendre sa voix normale. « Tu veux que je te ramène au quartier général ? » Mondingus secoua la tête.

« Non, je vais dépenser de l'argent durement … enfin, facilement gagné. Je te verrai demain, je suis de garde au QG. A plus. » Harry hocha la tête et vérifiant que personne ne regardait, il se transporta dans les ombres jusqu'au Square Grimmauld, il alla dans sa chambre et cacha la dague dans sa malle avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chap. Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad et je fais un gros bisous à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : XeternelX, Vic dit vic, titmo, klaude (effectivement, ça va être un bourreau des cœurs à voir comme ça !), Di castillo de mortes, Lily Joke (pas de soucis je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter, au fat, j'ai essayé de te répondre sur ffnet mais tu as désactivé la possibilité de recevoir des messages), Demenciae, parki et bianka17.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le nouveau chap de Shadows Play, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Si vous voulez vous défouler sur un petit jeu, je vous conseil : http : / meeria . labrute . fr sans aucun espace. Sinon je remercie ma bêta o8oangio8o pour son remarquable travail de correction.

Chapitre 6 : le début du trimestre

Le reste des vacances se passa assez rapidement pour Harry qui passa beaucoup de temps avec Tonks, à parler de Sirius et du futur. Tonks s'était, semble-t-il, calmée considérablement depuis sa mort – l'étincelle compulsive qui l'amenait à faire des choses maladroites dans le passé était maintenant totalement partie, et dans un sens ça attristait Harry de le découvrir. Elle avait vraiment été durement touchée par la mort de Sirius, et elle était silencieuse avec la plupart des personnes à part Harry. Rémus n'était pas beaucoup présent, et Harry suspectait qu'il était maintenu occupé par Dumbledore. Harry lui-même parlait à Tonks plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre – ils partageaient une douleur différente des autres, à un niveau différent des autres – ils avaient perdu quelqu'un d'aussi proche qu'un père pour eux. Blaise comprenait ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à se joindre à eux, et dans son deuil elle souhaitait secrètement qu'elle puisse s'asseoir avec eux et parler. Quelques fois Harry et Tonks pleuraient, mais pas souvent. Tonks ne laissait personne la voir pleurer à part Harry, et ils devinrent finalement aussi proches de véritables frères et sœurs – ils étaient aussi inséparables que Fred et George quand Tonks n'était pas de service, mais elle avait un sens du devoir strict quand à ses devoirs d'Auror et sa loyauté envers l'Ordre, et elle partait quand Dumbledore le lui disait, il avait en fait baissé la charge de travail demandée à Tonks. Harry passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Blaise, qui avait commencé à aller plus mal depuis qu'elle avait été attaquée – elle avait des cauchemars de ses parents encore et encore, chaque nuit semblait-il, et elle ne dormait plus beaucoup. Harry était là pour l'entendre si elle voulait parler, mais la plupart du temps juste avoir quelqu'un de présent la calmait, et ça l'aidait à s'endormir plus facilement quand elle savait qu'il était dans la pièce. Il n'avait jamais dormi avec elle ou même ne s'était jamais couché sur son lit, mais elle avait demandé à ce qu'il reste dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme quelques fois ; alors il s'asseyait près de son lit avec un livre, lui prenant parfois la main pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là. Elle dormait bien dans ces occasions.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient prêts à laisser Harry conduire les efforts pour aider Blaise – Tonks aida aussi, quand elle réalisa que c'était fondamentalement Harry tout seul qui aidait la jeune fille en deuil. Les autres n'étaient pas à blâmer – ils n'avaient pas ressentis cette douleur avant, et ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment l'aider. Tonks fit de son mieux, mais Blaise se sentait toujours profondément déprimée.

Le jour vient pour eux de retourner à Poudlard. Ils se levèrent plus tôt que d'habitude et Harry vérifia sa malle ; Mondingus avait récupéré le dernier artéfact avec le symbole gravé dessus la nuit dernière, et Harry lui donna une centaine de Gallions en bonus pour ses services et lui dit que ça devrait être assez. Le dernier artéfact était une bague en améthyste avec le symbole sur le dessus. Harry avait gardé la dague sur lui alors qu'il changeait – elle serait utile un jour. Il gardait aussi des couteaux de lancer cachés dans ses manches et ses bottes – non pas qu'il s'attendait à des ennuis, mais c'était aux moments où il sentait que les ennuis étaient loin que ces ennuis finissaient pas le trouver. Il portait un sweat à capuche noir et un jean noir avec une veste en cuir à la gare – ils avaient pris une voiture du ministère conduite par Kingsley, et ils avaient marchés dans la gare moldue avant d'atteindre le quai 9 ¾. Ils s'étaient frayés un chemin à travers la foule animée jusqu'à la barrière qui permettait d'atteindre le quai du Poudlard Express, et Harry marchait en compagnie de Tonks et de Blaise, discutant un peu et regardant autour avant de se glisser à travers le mur avec une demi-heure à attendre avant le départ du train. Ron, Hermione et Ginny suivirent avec Kingsley, Mme Weasley et Mondingus.

Ils entreposèrent leurs affaires dans le train et Ron et Hermione furent entraînés dans le wagon des préfets, laissant Harry, Ginny et Blaise. Ils attendirent à la fenêtre, discutant avec leurs gardes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'étreigne Tonks pour dire au revoir alors que le train partait. Ils firent signe au revoir à la fenêtre puis se rassirent.

Blaise s'assit à la fenêtre, ne parlant pas à moins que quelqu'une ne lui parle. Ginny engagea autant de conversations que possible avec Harry pendant trente minutes avant d'abandonner et d'ouvrir un livre. Le premier visiteur arriva peu de temps après – Neville vint dire bonjour et voulut se mettre à jour sur ce qu'il s'était passé après l'incident du Chemin de Traverse. Il ne mentionna même pas Blaise – Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il demande pourquoi elle était là, mais Neville semblait avoir remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et ne fit pas de commentaire – la guerre l'avait probablement fait murir. Puis, il pouvait l'avoir entendu par sa grand-mère, ou l'avoir lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry se rappela alors de demander quelque chose à Neville.

« Hey Neville, que t'est-il arrivé après le Département des Mystères l'année dernière ? » Neville sourit et regarda autour comme s'il parlait de quelque conspiration top secrète.

« Grand-mère était furieuse, » fit-il calmement, toujours souriant. « Elle a sauté au plafond quand elle a entendu que j'y étais allé. Elle était extrêmement en colère du fait que je 'ne l'ai pas invitée'. Elle était prête pour une insurrection contre le ministère, et elle a toujours eu beaucoup de ferté. Elle était terriblement fière, cependant – j'étais dans la Gazette du Sorcier et tout. Elle m'a acheté un hibou et un tas de choses que je voulais depuis longtemps, même une nouvelle baguette. Elle a dit aussi - » il fit une pause et rougit, gêné. Harry savait ce que sa grand-mère avait dit – il ressentait la même chose.

« Tes parents auraient été fiers de toi, » termina Harry. Neville regarda ses chaussures et hocha la tête.

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'elle a dit, » chuchota Neville.

« Elle a raison, tu sais, » fit Harry. Neville fit un immense sourire et il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Juste alors la porte s'ouvrit et Malfoy entra, flaqué de Crabbe et Goyle. L'humeur d'Harry s'assombrit mais il remarqua que Malfoy ne l'avait pas reconnu – les longs cheveux cachaient quelque peu son visage et étant plus grand, il était difficile de le reconnaître.

« Bien, bien, bien, » fit Malfoy, en regarda autour, son sourire s'élargissant. « Regardez les gars – la pute de Weasley, le quasi-crackmol et la nouvelle orpheline tous ensemble ! Quelle joie que vous ayez tous choisis de retourner à l'école, » Malfoy sourit de nouveau. Neville tremblait de rage contenue. Blaise avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre tandis que Ginny était rouge de haine. « Je pensais presque que vous seriez trop effrayés pour revenir. Quelle pitié. Au moins la pute de Weasley semble avoir appris à contrôler sa langue – ce qui pourra être utilisé à meilleur escient que l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas, Weasley … , » Il sourit suggestivement et allait se tourner vers Blaise quand Harry se leva et mit une main sur l'épaule de Ginny pour l'empêcher de tuer Malfoy – elle était tendue et son visage reflétait complètement sa gêne et sa rage.

_« Allez, Harry, lâche là ! Je veux la voir le tuer – ça va être drôle ! En passant, prend des notes – les femmes sont les pires personnes à combattre – elles ne suivent pas de règles, »_ fit Orion, mais Harry ignora sa voix. « Sort d'ici, Malfoy. » La grimace de Malfoy se dirigea vers lui et quand les yeux du blond eurent enregistrés qui était devant lui ses sourcils se levèrent de surprise avant qua la haine prenne le relais.

« Non merci Potter – et ça fera une retenue pour … hé bien, être toi. Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir dans la salle commune ; Blaise – nous pourrons avoir de l'amusement cette année. » Si le mot 'amusement' avait été utilisé intentionnellement ou pas, Harry ne le saurait jamais, mais il vit que la nouvelle baguette de Neville fut soudainement pointée vers le visage de Malfoy et que l'autre garçon était debout.

« Tu la laisses tranquille, » grogna Neville menaçant. Malfoy le regarda avec dégoût et grimaça.

« Assieds-toi et tais-toi, Londubat. Retenue pour avoir menacé un préfet. Je suis surpris que tu ais encore une baguette – tu sais comment lancer un sort de lévitation, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, d'un autre côté, je sais exactement ce que je fais avec ma baguette. » Il la leva mais Neville ne bougea pas. Harry rit de Malfoy et soupira.

« Malfoy, » fit Harry, en secouant la tête. « Neville n'est pas seul – je suis là, Ginny est là. Trois contre trois, » Harry laissa Ginny et leva sa baguette. « Nous trois nous sommes battus contre de vrais sorciers l'année dernière – de vrais mangemorts. Comment se porte ton père à Azkaban, au fait ? A-t-il une chambre avec vue ? Je demande seulement parce que c'est nous qui l'avons mis là – Neville et Ginny et moi. Moi et Neville sommes ceux qui ont combattus en dernier – par conséquent, tu n'as aucune chance, Malfoy – tu n'es rien, juste un stupide petit aspirant mangemort qui ne l'est pas encore – ou l'es-tu ? » La main d'Harry jaillit et attrapa le poignet de Malfoy, il le retourna et regarda l'avant-bras. Il n'y avait pas de tatouage. « Tu vois ? Juste un aspirant. Rappelle toi que les dix mangemorts ont été tués ou capturés et qu'on leur a donné le baiser cet été, Malfoy. Tu es sûr que tu veux en être un ? » Harry laissa partir le bras de Malfoy, qui avait commencé à devenir violet sous la prise d'Harry. Malfoy était prêt à exploser, et sa baguette se leva pour lancer un sort au visage d'Harry, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

« EZARO EXEMAY ! » s'écria Neville, et Malfoy fut propulsé contre le mur du train. Crabbe reçut un stupéfix de Ginny, et Harry frappa Goyle à l'estomac avant de l'assommer avec un stupéfix. Tous les trois se rassirent et Neville ferma la porte, laissant Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle sur le sol avant de regarder nonchalamment Harry. « Au fait, j'ai eu 10 BUSE. J'ai même passé les potions – j'ai eu un A. Qu'as-tu eu ? »

« 12 BUSE, E en potions. Ça craint que je ne puisse pas continuer en cours d'ASPIC – j'en ai besoin pour devenir Auror. » Neville hocha la tête et sourit.

« Non – il y a un moyen – si tu as plus de quatre-vingt quinze pourcent pour le reste, ils vont repêcher certains dossiers – dans le cas des potions, ils vont juste t'entraîner à préparer les bonnes potions dont tu as besoin séparément – c'est une sorte de cours intensif. Un des amis de ma grand-mère est un Auror qui s'occupe des admissions, et il m'a dit comment ça fonctionnait. Il disait que la plupart des candidats n'avaient pas les potions, donc ils ne l'exigent plus autant. » Harry sourit – c'était bon à entendre, mais il n'était même plus sûr de devenir Auror …

La porte se rouvrit et Gina et Dee entrèrent regardant les trois garçons au sol avec un amusement étonné.

« Salut Harry, salut Ginny, » fit Gina, sa sœur les saluant également.

« Salut Neville, » fit Dee, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il marmonna une réponse et Harry reconnut sa timidité – elle lui plaisait. Harry présenta les nouvelles filles à Blaise et se rassit puis écouta tranquillement les discutions de chacun.

« Oh ouais, j'ai oublié de te parler de ma nouvelle baguette, » fit Neville, en sortant sa baguette. « Mon ancienne appartenait à … » Il toussa et Harry saisit le mot 'Papa'. « Mon ancienne a été cassée au département des mystères. Grand-mère m'a acheté celle-là chez Ollivanders – un cheveux de licorne et de la cendre. J'ai aussi eu un entrainement particulier au QG des Aurors avec un ami à ma grand-mère – il m'a appris beaucoup de sorts et d'autres choses que les Aurors sont supposés savoir et d'autres qui pourraient m'être utiles. » Harry sourit.

« ça a l'air génial, » dit-il, en regardant son ami. Quelque chose s'agita dans son esprit et, si Orion avait respiré, il aurait eu le souffle coupé. Orion avait expliqué à Harry qu'il pouvait souvent capter des 'aperçus' des pouvoirs cachés – des capacités de mage, par exemple. Il l'avait senti autour de Tonks un jour pendant les vacances et l'esprit désincarné lui avait dit ce que cela voulait dire La même sensation venait juste d'avoir lieu dans le compartiment.

_« Harry, Neville a des pouvoirs de mage »_ dit-il, et Harry, même s'il essaya de ne pas l'être, fut surpris.

''_Vraiment ? Quel genre ?''_

_« Je ne sais pas … je – je pense qu'il est un chercheur d'âme – il n'a pas encre découvert ses pouvoirs donc je ne peux pas en être certain. Le vieux sang a convergé puissamment dans cette génération – bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible, je suis sûr que j'ai senti quelque chose plus tôt, aussi – il y avait trop de gens, c'était difficile à dire, mais je pense … je vais continuer à garder un œil sur d'éventuelles caractéristiques pour tes amis, je pense qu'ils pourraient montrer des signes de pouvoirs cachés … »_ Harry resta là et Gina reposa sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormit. Il se demanda qui d'autre pouvait avoir des pouvoirs de mage – Neville, apparemment, et Orion avait dit qu'il sentait d'autres choses des étudiants sur le quai … quels secrets étaient cachés parmi les élèves de Poudlard ?

La dame au chariot passa et Harry acheta au groupe un gros tas de bonbons, et la femme leur demanda de bien vouloir ne pas laisser leurs déchets dans les allées, tout en pointant les serpentards toujours inconscients. Elle fit un clin d'œil et partit. Blaise eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts peu après , et elle sombra dans un sommeil pas si calme dont Harry dut la réveiller deux fois. Elle imita finalement Gina et posa sa tête sur son épaule, sombrant dans un sommeil bien plus calme qui laissa un sourire sur son visage. Hermione et Ron ne revinrent pas du wagon des préfets, et Harry supposa qu'ils passaient du temps en tête à tête quelque part.

Même Harry s'endormit à un moment du voyage avec aucun rêve ou visions d'aucune sorte. Neville, Ginny et Dee parlaient ensemble calmement tandis que les autres étaient endormis, et surtout à leur sujet.

« Gina n'a pas vraiment été concentrée ces deux dernières semaines, » déclara Dee, entamant la conversation. « Elle aime (like pas love NDT) bien Harry, et elle a été un peu énervé d'avoir à passer du temps à la maison sans lui aux alentours avec seulement moi et le gang de son cousin pour compagnie. Est-ce que c'est la petite amie d'Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, en désignant Blaise. Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent et elle secoua la tête.

« Non – Harry est célibataire pour autant que je sache, » répondit-elle, et son sourire devint un sourire maniaque. « Bien sûr, on ne devinerait pas avec la position dans laquelle il est en ce moment. » Son sourire s'évanouit alors qu'elle regardait Blaise. Elle soupira et décida d'expliquer, en parlant doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres. « La famille de Blaise a été attaquée par des mangemorts pendant l'été, et elle … visiblement elle a été bouleversée, mais pas autant qu'on pourrait s'y attendre près ce qu'elle a traversé. Harry a passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, mais lui aussi n'allait pas bien depuis que son parrain est mort à la fin de l'année dernière. Je suppose qu'ils se sont en quelque sorte aidés l'un l'autre à passer le cap. » Les yeux de Dee s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle regarda Ginny avec surprise. Puis elle eut l'air triste.

« Il n'a jamais rien dit à propos de son parrain, » chuchota Dee, ses yeux étudiant maintenant ses pieds avec culpabilité. « Je … je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il était en deuil. »

Neville se rappela vivement ce qu'il s'était passé – il se rappela la lumière rouge dirigée vers Sirius Black et lui faisant traverser ce voile …

« J'étais là, » chuchota Neville, faisant taire les deux filles. Puis, plus doucement, il dit, « C'est elle qui a fait ça. Elle est à blâmer pour nous deux. « Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait dit la deuxième partie à voix haute avant que Ginny ne touche son bras.

« Neville … ? » demanda Ginny, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il sembla surpris d'avoir parlé à voix haute. « Que veux-tu dire ? Qui est 'elle' ? » Neville commença visiblement à trembler et sa respiration devint précipitée – il semblait avoir une attaque d'anxiété. Dee sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort calmant à Neville, qui la regarda avec gratitude avant de se tourner vers Ginny avec les yeux tellement plein de douleurs que ça lui fit mal. Il s'assit en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que le silence ne soit brisé.

« Ça va aller Neville, » dit calmement Harry. « Elle paiera pour ses crimes – par toi ou par moi, peu importe. Veux-tu que je leur dise … ? » Neville sembla effrayé pendant un moment, mais brûla de fierté à ce qu'Harry avait dit avant de hocher silencieusement la tête. Harry regarda les deux filles qui étaient réveillées et hésita seulement un moment avant de commencer.

« Quand j'étais un bébé, Voldemort est venu pour me tuer. Il a échoué, et le sort à rebondit, même s'il n'a pas eu la même conséquence pour lui que pour tout le monde – il a été coincé en tant qu'une sorte d'esprit dans corps. La plupart des mangemorts étaient de l'attaque, pensant qu'ils allaient assurément gagner, mais quelques uns sont morts, les plus durs sont restés fidèles à Voldemort même après sa mort. L'un d'entre eux état une femme appelée Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle, ainsi que deux autres, son mari et Barty Croupton Jr sont allés à la recherche de leurs maître disparu. Cette recherche les a mené à la maison de Neville, où ses parents célébraient la fin de la guerre. Ils ont tous les deux été torturés avec le sort Endoloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent fous, et maintenant ils vivent à Ste Mangouste dans l'aile des traitements à longs termes des sortilèges. Alice et Frank Londubat étaient deux des meilleurs Aurors pendant la première guerre et leur perte … ce qui leur est arrivé a fait changer le monde magique – comme une étincelle sur de l'essence. La condamnation des trois mangemorts a été rapide et sévère, mais pas plus qu'ils ne le méritaient – un emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban.

« Quand nous étions au département des mystères, elle est revenue – elle s'est échappée l'année dernière. Elle s'est réjouit de ce qu'elle avait fait aux parents de Neville et elle a essayé de faire pareil avec lui quand nous avons été secourus. » Il fit une pause et tempéra ses émotions. « Elle a tué Sirius. Elle l'a envoyé à travers le voile et elle a rit quand elle l'a fait – son propre cousin. » Il laissa le reste – Voldemort et lui lançant l'Endoloris – ou essayant de le faire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça. Personne ne parlait – Neville semblait aussi mal qu'Harry se sentait et Dee avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle étreignait Neville.

Pendant longtemps, personne ne parla – l'histoire n'avait pas exactement été un sujet pour commencer une conversation ; et aucune des filles ne savait quoi dire aux garçons, qui étaient assez contents du silence. Gina se réveilla et regarda confuse autour à tous ses visages à l'expression sombre. Elle vit que sa sœur était dans les bras de Neville – elle semblait assez heureuse de la position dans laquelle elle était. Gina se rappela alors sa propre position – dont elle était très contente – et sourit. Harry avait les yeux fermé et semblait se souvenir de quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Elle se repositionna pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et se blottit près de lui. La porte s'ouvrit (Neville remarqua que les Serpentards n'étaient plus au sol) et Cho Chang passa la tête par la porte.

« Salut Neville, » fit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce. « As-tu vu Harry ? Je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Il n'est pas préfet, n'est-ce pas ? » Neville haussa un sourcil et désigna l'endroit où Harry était assis. Elle regarda plus attentivement la personne qu'il désignait et elle sursauta quand elle se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait. Puis elle sembla en colère puis triste quand elle vit ses épaules occupées par pas moins de deux filles. Sans un autre mot, elle retourna dans son compartiment. Neville essaya de retenir son rire tout comme Ginny, mais quand Dee demanda ce qui était amusant, ils craquèrent tous les deux.

« C'était l'ex d'Harry, » fit Ginny, essuyant ses larmes de rire. « Seulement ils n'ont jamais vraiment rien fait – ils se sont embrassés une fois, je pense. » Elle se calma immédiatement, et Neville fit de même quand il réalisa ce qu'ils allaient devoir expliquer. « Elle était toujours énervée, principalement à cause de Cédric – son petit ami de l'année d'avant. Il a été tué quand Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu … Harry est celui qui l'a vu mourir, et … je pense que je ferai mieux de lui laisser raconter l'histoire, il déteste qu'on parle de lui. » Gina se sentit mal – Harry avait vu quelqu'un mourir ?

« C'était le soir de la troisième tâche, » fit Harry en rouvrant les yeux et faisant sursauter ceux qui était réveillés. Blaise fut réveillée et écouta attentivement. « Du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Un mangemort avait entré mon nom sous une quatrième école, et donc j'avais été appelé à concourir – j'ai été obligé, il n'y avait personne d'autre qui puisse être choisi pour la quatrième école. Pour la première tâche nous avons du passer devant un dragon, pour la deuxième nous avons du sauver des captifs de créatures marines. La dernière tâche était de franchir un labyrinthe avec de nombreux obstacles à l'intérieur. A la fin de la dernière tâche, Cédric et moi étions au coude à coude – nous nous sommes aidés beaucoup l'un l'autre, et je lui ai dit de prendre la coupe. Ma jambe était légèrement blessée – je ne pouvais pas courir et j'ai souligné qu'il gagnerait si nous courrions pour la coupe. Quand il a refusé, j'ai suggéré que nous prenions la coupe en même temps.

Ginny se mordit pour résister à la tentation de souligner qu'être mordu par une Acromentula n'était pas être 'légèrement blessé', et Harry continua. « La coupe était un portoloin, seulement personne à part le mangemort à Poudlard et Voldemort ne le savait. Cédric et moi avons été transportés jusqu'à un cimetière, et ils l'ont tués avec le sort mortel. J'étais … après un moment, j'ai réussi à m'échapper. J'ai utilisé le portoloin pour retourner à Poudlard et j'ai rapporté son corps avec moi. Après cela, le mangemort a été découvert et Fudge lui a fait donner le baiser par un détraqueur, détruisant nos seules preuves. Depuis lors et jusqu'à la fin de l'année dernière, j'ai été calomnié et ridiculisé pour être resté fidèle à ce que j'ai dit. » Le silence régna pendant un moment tandis qu'ils assimilaient ce qu'il venait de dire. Ayant déjà entendu cela avant, Ginny fut la première à s'en remettre.

« Harry, » dit-elle doucement, sa voix tremblante. « Tu n'a jamais … tu n'as jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le cimetière, tu nous as seulement dit quel était le résultat. Que s'est-il passé après qu'ils aient tués Cédric ? » Harry hésita à leur dire – il l'avait dit à Dumbledore, mais il y avait peu de chose que Dumbledore n'avait pas vu depuis le temps qu'il était vivant. Neville … il pourrait comprendre plus que la plupart, mais Ginny et les autres ne comprendraient probablement pas du tout.

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, » dit-il, en ne regardant personne. « Neville comprendrait … il saurait exactement comment on se sent et ainsi de suite, et peut-être Blaise, mais … tu n'as jamais été sous Endoloris, Ginny, ou sous Impérium. Tu n'as pas eu tes parents qui sont revenus d'entre les morts juste pour s'en aller de nouveau … tu as eu tes problèmes avec Tom Jédusor, mais pas comme ça – pour le comprendre, tu dois le vivre. » Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment.

_« Tu sais que tu peux leur montrer, n'est-ce pas ? »_ fit Orion dans son esprit.

''_Je ne veux pas qu'ils traversent ça,_'' répondit-il. Ginny regarda Harry et soupira, elle avait espéré qu'il parlerait.

_« Pourquoi ne pas leur laisser le choix ?_ » Harry n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais Orion avait raison.

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, et Ginny hocha la tête tout comme Neville. « Je peux partager mes souvenirs avec vous – ce serait comme avec une pensine, seulement ce serait un lien direct entre nous, donc ce serait comme si vous preniez ma place cette nuit-là et faisiez exactement ce que j'ai fait et ressentiez exactement ce que j'ai ressenti. Vous le vivriez comme si cela se passait devant vous … cela inclut trois ou quatre Endoloris – c'est ce que vous voulez ? » Neville pâlit – il avait été sous l'Endoloris et savait ce que c'était.

« Un Endoloris est suffisant pour moi, merci, » murmura-t-il. « Peut-être une autre fois ? » Harry hocha la tête et regarda Ginny. Elle murmura quelque chose d'identique et Harry se rassit, soulagé. Gina cependant, prit une grande respiration et leva la tête.

« Pourrais-tu vraiment me le montrer. » demanda Gina, en le regardant. « Je veux dire comme tu as dit ? Me le montrer comme si je le vivais ? » Harry hocha la tête et soupira. Elle allait le faire, il en était certain.

« Je peux, si je le veux … Ces souvenirs ne sont pas beaux, et ils ne sont pas flous. Ils peuvent réellement avoir un mauvais effet sur toi. » Il réfléchit pendant un moment et sourit un peu. « Ce serait mieux d'utiliser une Pensine – ainsi tu verrai la scène d'un point de vue extérieur, en ne prenant pas ma place. Je ne souhaiterais ça à personne. »

« Pouvons-nous avoir une Pensine ? » demanda Ginny. « ça nous aiderait à savoir ce que tu as traversé Harry. »

« Peut-être, » fut tout ce que dit Harry. Gina caressa la main d'Harry pour le réconforter, et il tressaillit quand ses doigts passèrent sur ses cicatrices.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète, et elle retourna de force sa main quand il essaya de l'enlever, elle remonta la manche et s'écria d'horreur à la vue des cicatrices. Les yeux de Neville et Ginny sortirent presque de leurs orbites quand ils les virent. _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ étaient gravés à jamais sur sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, par l'enfer, Harry ? » demanda Neville choqué, tandis que Ginny bafouilla et essaya de dire la même chose. Harry remua inconfortablement.

« Souvenir des détentions d'Ombrages, » gronda Harry, en dégageant son bras et en cachant de nouveau sa cicatrice. « Toutes ces détentions dont j'ai dit qu'elles étaient des ''lignes'' ? C'était ça. » Il leva sa main pour qu'il puisse la voir. Neville semblait prêt à exploser de colère et Ginny semblait être en train de planifier des tortures pour Ombrage.

« Qui d'autre le sait ? » demanda tranquillement Neville, et Harry soupira.

« Juste Ron et Hermione – ils m'ont aidé à trouver des choses pour guérir ma main. » Neville hocha la tête et secoua la tête.

« Putain d'enfoirée, » murmura-t-il, et les sourcils d'Harry de surprise – Neville n'avait jamais juré devant lui avant. « Quel dommage que Dumbledore l'ait ramené de chez les centaures – ça lui aurait servi de leçon de les laisser la tuer. » Le silence régna de nouveau avant que Neville ne reprenne la parole, cette fois d'une voix beaucoup plus calme. « Tu vas continuer l'AD ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry haussa les épaules aussi bien qu'il le pouvait avec une tête sur chaque épaule.

« Je suppose que nous n'en aurons pas besoin si nous avons un professeur de DCFM compétent cette année. D'ailleurs, combien d'entre vous prévoyent de revenir ? J'ai été étiqueté comme mage noir par la Gazette, après tout – ils ne m'ont pas ouvertement accusé, même si c'est fortement suggéré. Zacharias et quelques uns des autres auront facilement été influencés par ça – seuls les Griffondors seront disposés à accepter que je suis sain d'esprit et non un Mage Noir tueur en série en devenir, et certains d'entre eux ne me croiront pas – vous rappelez-vous Seamus l'année dernière ? » Neville hocha la tête et regarda le sol. Dee sentit qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux du sujet de conversation, et décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

« Hey, les gars pourriez-vous me dire comment nous allons être réparties ? On ne nous l'a pas dit. » Harry lui sourit chaleureusement et elle rougit alors qu'il regarda par la fenêtre.

« En quelle année être vous toutes les deux ? » demanda Neville, et Gina rit.

« Je sais que nous ne le paraissons pas, » dit-elle, envoyant un regard moqueur à sa sœur, « Mais Dee et moi sommes jumelles – nées le même jour. Nous sommes toutes les deux en sixième année comme vous. Il y a d'autres nouveaux étudiants dans d'autres années – certaines personnes n'étaient pas surprises de voir deux nouveaux visages. Que sont les maisons de l'école ? » Harry, Neville et Ginny leur expliquèrent le système des maisons, ce que c'était, et les qualités de chacune. Cela orienta la conversation vers le Quidditch.

« J'adore regarder le Quidditch, » fit Gina, se redressant pour la première fois et laissant se reposer l'épaule d'Harry. « Mais je n'aime pas y jouer. Tu as un corps rendu tonique par le Quidditch cependant, » dit-elle avec un sourire. Harry regarda vers elle et lui sourit.

« Merci, » fit-il en riant. « Content de savoir que ça m'a apporté de bonnes choses. J'étais l'attrapeur de Griffondor. Ombrage m'a banni à vie après un match l'année dernière – Malfoy dénigrait encore mes parents et a dit quelques mauvais trucs à propos des Weasley – donc un des jumeaux Weasley et moi nous lui avons donné une leçon, et nous avons été banni à vie de Quidditch – pas Malfoy, bien sûr. Malfoy a probablement été récompensé pour ça. »

« Malfoy, ce gars qui était inconscient à l'extérieur ? » demanda-t-elle, et Neville sourit et hocha la tête.

« Ouais. C'est une vraie plaie, mais tu voudras probablement te faire tes propres jugements. Sache juste – il déteste les nés de moldus et ne nous aime pas du tout. » Gina hocha la tête et haussa les épaules.

« Nan, je vous crois, les gars, » dit-elle. « En plus il était assez … visqueux. » Harry rit et hocha la tête, et le voyage continua pendant un moment avec une légère conversation sur l'école en général.

Harry commença à somnoler à nouveau après un moment, et il s'endormit pendant que les autres informaient Gina de ce qu'elle avait manqué – autant dire qu'elle fut assez surprise de l'entendre. Ils réveillèrent Harry et Blaise quand ils furent à une demi-heure de Préaulard, Harry et Neville quittèrent le compartiment tandis qu'elles mettaient leurs robes puis elles quittèrent le compartiment pour que les garçons puissent se changer (même si Dee et Gina essayèrent de regarder jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne brouille les fenêtres). Puis ils s'assirent et attendirent que le train entre en gare, Gina et Dee rejoignirent les premières années et quelques nouveaux étudiants dans les barques. Harry, Neville, Ginny et Blaise prirent une calèche ensemble (Harry caressa le Sombral qui la tirait avant de monter dedans, recevant un regard confus de Gina, Blaise et Dee avant que quelqu'un ne leur explique ce que c'était) et ils partirent pour l'école avec une conversation légère sur le festin. Blaise était si visiblement nerveuse, serrant ses mains et prenant de grandes respirations, qu'ils lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas avant d'atteindre l'école.

« Tout le monde à Griffondor va se méfier de moi – ils pourraient même me lancer des sorts ! » dit-elle, en tremblant. Harry la rapprocha dans une sorte d'étreinte.

« Personne ne va te faire du mal, » fit-il, en lui faisant un sourire. « Quiconque veut essayer aura à faire à moi d'abord, et je pense que Ginny, Neville, Ron et Hermione ne seront pas non plus en reste. » Les deux autres hochèrent la tête immédiatement. Blaise sourit chaleureusement et ils descendirent de la calèche quand ils atteignirent l'école. Elle les suivit à la table des Griffondors où (parmi les regards surpris) elle s'assit à côté d'Harry avec Ginny, Neville Ron et Hermione. Plusieurs murmures parcoururent la table tandis que la répartition se déroulait (Dee et Gina finirent à Griffondor), et Harry chuchota à certains des étudiants les plus proches pourquoi elle était là. Gina vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'Harry tandis que Dee s'assit à côté de Neville en face de sa sœur. Blaise laissa ses cheveux retomber sur son visage pour que les étudiants qui regardaient la table de la reconnaisse pas, mais elle redoutait ses premiers pas dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

Le festin se déroula sans encombre – Dumbledore mentionna la nécessité des relations inter-maison et la menace de Voldemort avant de les envoyer au lit, mais il dit aussi qu'en raison d'un certain nombre de lettres d'étudiants pendant es vacances d'été, et il jeta un regard à Parvati et Lavande, Poudlard organiserait plusieurs soirées animées au cours de l'année, ce qui inclurait des danses.

Blaise resta collée à Harry, marchant juste à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le portrait de la grosse dame, où Hermione dit le mot de passe (Bière au beurre) et ils entrèrent. Elle commença à faire visiter la salle commune aux premières années ainsi qu'à Dee, Gina, Blaise, un cinquième année du nom de Noah et un troisième année du nom de Jack. Quand elle eut terminé, Blaise vint demander quelque chose à Harry quand Seamus la reconnut et se leva, alarmé. Plusieurs autres lui emboitèrent le pas en colère, et Blaise se blottit derrière Harry.

« Que fait-elle ici ? » cracha Seamus. « Va dans ta salle commune, serpentarde ! » Seamus s'approcha pour la faire partir, mais Harry se mit en travers de son chemin. Seamus sembla extrêmement surpris et Dean semblait incertain s'il devait contourner Harry ou rester avec Seamus. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? Je vais faire partir cette sale serpentarde – » Il ne termina pas sa phrase – Harry avait levé sa baguette quand la première syllabe de 'sale' avait franchi ses lèvres et il visait la gorge de Seamus.

« Tu ne veux pas finir ta phrase, » fit Harry, menaçant, et Seamus aurait reculé s'il n'avait pas pensé qu'Harry lui lancerait un sort s'il bougeait un muscle. « Elle est dans sa salle commune, Seamus. Elle est une griffondor maintenant. » Seamus déglutit et sembla en colère.

« Comment c'est une griffondor ? » s'écria-t-il, et il voulut contourner Harry en le poussant. Harry n'hésita pas à utiliser sa baguette. D'un seul mouvement, Seamus fut instantanément d'un seul pied de haut, il avait des ailes et était couvert de plumes. Harry l'avait métamorphosé en poulet. Il garda sa baguette levée vers les autres qui s'étaient levés pour chasser Blaise.

« Quiconque veut chasser ou blesser Blaise Zabini aura d'abord affaire à moi,' fit-il menaçant vers la foule. « Ceux d'entre vous qui ont deux neurones dans le cerveau doivent réfléchir au pourquoi de Blaise est ici – ça a été publié dans la Gazette qu'elle a été attaqué cet été. Ceux d'entre vous qui ne le savaient pas sont maintenant au courant, et vous pouvez vous rasseoir, ou finir comme Seamus et je vous enverrai aux cuisines pour que les elfes de maison puissent faire du poulet rôti pour le dîner de demain soir – mon plat favori. » Avec ce nouvel air intimidant et menaçant, beaucoup crurent qu'il le ferait et ils s'assirent rapidement – sur le sol s'il n'y avait pas de chaise libre assez proche. Harry sourit. « Bien. Maintenant, pour la deuxième raison pour laquelle elle est là – ce n'est pas un secret que Serpentard accueille les enfants de certains mangemorts – Malfoy en est le parfait exemple. Maintenant, considérant qu'ils ont perdus dix mangemorts dans cette attaque, comment pensez-vous qu'ils réagiront si elle se pointe dans leur salle commune ? Elle ne tiendrait pas une minute, et vous le savez tous. Elle a été re-répartie à Griffondor par le choixpeau – ça devrait être suffisant pour tout le monde, et Dumbledore a demandé à ce qu'on la fasse se sentir la bienvenue. Tout ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord qu'ils le disent maintenant et ils iront rejoindre Seamus et ses plumes. Des volontaires ? Bien. »

Harry baissa finalement sa baguette et Hermione montra à Blaise les dortoirs des filles tandis qu'Harry rendrait sa forme humaine à Seamus. Il était un peu embarrassé, bien qu'il reconnaisse qu'il aurait été impardonnable s'il l'avait fait glousser et se trémousser (il dit cela avec un rire pour montrer qu'il n'en gardait pas rancune). Il dit à Harry, « Je suis désolé, Harry – je ne savais pas. Ma mère a annulé notre abonnement à la Gazette après l'année dernière » Harry dit qu'il comprenait et dit à Seamus qu'il ne le blâmait pas, avant de s'asseoir devant le feu et de remarquer la foule d'élèves autour de lui. Ron vint et s'assit à côté de lui, en riant.

« Je pense que je les ai un peu effrayé, » fit Harry benoîtement, et Ron éclata de rire, faisant crier de surprise deux secondes années.

« Ouais, mec, » fit Ron, en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées. « Je pense que oui. »

Blaise portait la cape d'Harry (qu'elle avait gardé de la nuit où elle avait été attaquée) dans son lit et elle fut récompensée par un sommeil sans rêves qui dura jusqu'au matin. Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune (qui lui semblait toujours extrêmement peu familière), et elle se recroquevilla dans un des fauteuils, levant les yeux avec l'espoir de voir Harry arriver quand elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier des garçons. Elle fit, cependant, déçue sur ce point quand ce fut Seamus qui entra dans la salle commune. Il sembla surpris de la voir dans la salle commune. Elle se retourna et regarda le feu et elle fut surprise quand il s'assit en face d'elle dans un autre fauteuil.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir, » fit Seamus, et il plaça une main sur son bras. « Je ne savais vraiment pas, et c'était stupide de ma part. » Elle sourit nerveusement pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et le remercia.

Après un moment, d'autres personnes descendirent et Harry fut l'un d'entre eux. Lui et Blaise allèrent au petit déjeuner, et elle s'assit à côté de lui, encore peu habituée à se sentir griffondor, et certainement pas habituée à regarder vers la table des serpentards. Elle mangea très peu et essaya de dire qu'elle n'avait pas faim quand Harry le souligna.

« Blaise, tu dois manger, » dit-il, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Allez, fais-le pour moi si tu le dois, mange simplement encore un peu. S'il te plait ? » Elle haussa les épaules et remplit sa fourchette de nouveau. Mordant dans ses saucisses, elle retrouva l'appétit et avala son petit déjeuner. « Merci, » chuchota Harry quand elle eut terminé son assiette. Elle fit un petit sourire et il l'entraina vers leur premier cours – DCFM.

Il y avait un air de mystère pour le début de l'année au sujet du premier cours de DCFM, car le professeur n'avait pas été présent au festin et aucune annonce n'avait été faite à ce sujet. La salle de classe était pleine avec les sixièmes années et Harry supposa que c'était une classe entière cette année avec le retour de Voldemort maintenant public. Blaise sembla se recroqueviller alors que Malfoy et ses deux gorilles s'approchèrent, et Harry se déplaça pour la cacher de leur vue. Le petit sourire narquois toujours présent sur le visage du blondinet disait qu'il savait exactement où était Blaise.

« Hé bien Potter, » fit-il dramatiquement, s'inclinant avec sarcasme devant lui. « Un chevalier en armure aujourd'hui ? Défendant les putes amoureuses des moldus ? C'est vraiment une trainée, Potter – car elle t'a offert de – OOF ! » Harry s'était rapproché et avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre de Malfoy, le faisant se recroqueviller. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent, Crabbe reçut un coup de pied dans l'aine tandis que Neville lançait un sort assommant bien placé dans le nez de Goyle. Tous les deux tombèrent à terre, bien que l'un avec plus de douleur que l'autre.

« Je te préviens Malfoy, » fit Harry en bouillonnant. « Je te l'ai dit dans le train : laisse Blaise tranquille à moins que tu ne veuilles finir comme les autres mangemorts qui sont morts le mois dernier. » Harry se tourna vers la foule, et grimaça en brandissant sa baguette. « Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, garçons et filles, » fit-il, faisant ressembler cela à une présentation de cirque, et levant les bras pour ajouter de l'effet. Malfoy essaya de lever sa baguette mais Harry le repoussa négligemment. « Il est de mon plaisir de vous présenter, Drago Malfoy : l'étonnant … Furet Bondissant ! » Il se retourna et métamorphosa Malfoy en un furet albinos d'un coup de baguette et il commença à le faire rebondir en haut et en bas entre le plafond et le sol, et aussi sur les murs. Malfoy essaya de s'échapper, agitant ses pattes de furet mais il n'y arriva pas, et pendant deux minutes, il rebondit comme une poupée de chiffon, au milieu des acclamations et des rires.

« QUE DABLE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ? » fit une voix un peu aigre mais aussi puissante. Harry tourna la tête et vit une sorcière très jolie derrière lui, un peu plus petite que lui, portant une robe bleu pervenche et un air revêche qui rivalisait avec celui de Mac Gonagall. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules comme ceux d'Harry, mais les siens étaient blonds avec ce qui ressemblait à ses reflets d'argent ou de blanc, et ses cheveux étaient lisses, tombant sur ses épaules et encadrant parfaitement son visage. Harry eut envie de la regarder plus longtemps – la femme était très jolie – mais il avait réalisé quand il avait remarqué les robes qu'elle portait qu'elle était de toute évidence un professeur.

« Ici ? » demanda-t-il légèrement, puis il remarqua le furet planant devant son visage (il avait arrêté de le faire rebondir et il était maintenant simplement suspendu dans les airs), qui avait cessé de s'agiter. « Oh, ça ? C'est Malfoy et je lui donnait une leçon conjuguée de vol et de manières. Malheureusement, il a été incapable de maîtriser l'une ou l'autre, et il a besoin d'un peu plus de persuasion. » Les étudiants rirent et reçurent un regard mauvais du professeur qi les fit taire immédiatement.

« MÉTAMORPHOSEZ-LE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! » s'écria-t-elle, et Harry haussa les épaules, se demandant si le professeur était capable de parler à un niveau sonore normal.

« Comme vous voulez, professeur. » Il agita sa baguette et Malfoy réapparut, haletant en l'air et il tomba rapidement à terre comme une pierre, s'écrasant sur le sol. « Rappelle-toi, Malfoy – reste loin de mon amie. C'est ton dernier avertissement avant que je ne te tue. » Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre quand il dit la dernière partie de sa phrase, et le professeur s'énerva.

« Quel est votre nom ? » cracha-t-elle, en regardant Harry. ''Je suppose qu'elle peut parler avec un volume sonore normal,'' pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. ''Même si elle doit le faire avec dégout.''

« RETENUE, POTTER ! » Elle se tourna vers les autres. « A L'INTERIEUR, VOUS TOUS ! » Elle réveilla Goyle et Crabbe réalisa qu'il pouvait maintenant se relever, tout comme Malfoy. Ils lancèrent des regards haineux à Harry qui leur retourna un regard qui figea leur sang. Le professeur secoua la tête avec fureur et sa voix se calma malgré tout. « Expliquez-moi ceci. » Malfoy sauta immédiatement sur l'histoire ''c'était une embuscade qu'il nous a tendu'' tandis qu'Harry leva les yeux, regarda le spectacle avec un certain amusement. Le professeur se tourna finalement vers lui et demanda « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Harry réfléchit un moment avant d'hausser les épaules.

« A part quelques points, ouais. » dit-il. « Ce qu'il a oublié de dire c'est qu'il était occupé à traiter mon amie de pute et de catain sans parler des commentaires provocateurs envers moi, à part le surnom de ''Potty'' qu'il aime particulièrement. La mâchoire de Malfoy tomba et il grogna à Harry tandis que le professeur prit des respirations calmantes.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez entrer dans la classe avec vos camarades. » Il le fit, faisant à Harry une grimace disant ''J'ai gagné !'' Elle attendit que la porte se referme puis se retourna vers Harry. « Maintenant je suis certaine que vous pensez que se battre avec un autre étudiant est honorable et noble, digne de mérite, mais vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne. Comment avez-vous osé lui faire cela ? J'ai vraiment envie de vous jeter du cours d'ASPIC de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Dieu sait que c'est largement suffisant ! » Avec cette nouvelle menace, Harry pensa qu'il ferait mieux d'expliquer son point de vue pour lui donner une raison de ne pas le virer du cours.

« Mon amie est Blaise Zabini. Elle a perdu sa famille cet été et a failli être violée, et depuis je l'ai aidé à passer outre sa peine et son deuil. Malfoy est le fils d'un mangemort qui a actuellement une chambre confortable à Azkaban grâce à moi et mes amis, et il essayait de la faire se sentir plus mal qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Elle est plus fragile en ce moment que l'égo de Malfoy, je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça après avoir dit ces choses comme il l'a fait à propos de ses commentaires sur les Nés de Moldus. » Elle le regarda un moment les bras croisés sous sa poitrine avant de soupirer.

« Retenue ce soir, Mr Potter, et vous ne devez plus refaire de telles choses. Si vous le refaite, je serais forcée de recommander une expulsion, et je n'approuve pas que vous lanciez des menaces de mort à d'autres étudiants. » Harry soupira.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment une menace, professeur, » dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « C'était une promesse, je signerai de mon sang si on me le demandait. Suis-je exclu de votre cours ? »

Surprise par sa réponse, elle prit quelques instants pour se reprendre avant de lui dire d'entrer en classe. Quand il entra, il s'assit à côté de Blaise, qui le regarda avec gratitude puis retourna son attention vers le professeur. Le nouveau professeur sourit aux étudiants puis elle agita sa baguette vers le tableau noir, essuyant ce qu'il y avait dessus.

« Mon nom est professeur Natacha Gordon, mais vous ne m'appellerez jamais Natacha à moins que vous ne vouliez être exclu de mon cours pour de bon – par la fenêtre. Je suis le professeur Gordon pour vous ; professeur pour faire court. Vous avez tous choisi de prendre la DCFM niveau ASPIC, à peu près tout le monde de votre année. Les deux classes de sixième année dans cette matière sont surpeuplées d'étudiants, donc je n'hésiterai pas à vous exclure si vous ne réussissez pas, et c'est uniquement parce que c'est le premier jour de l'année que je ne vous exclus pas, Mr Potter – donc, s'il vous plait, n'encourez pas plus mon mécontentement envers vous. »

« J'ai l'intention de réunir les deux classes de sixième année en une seule du même nombre d'étudiants que celle-ci. Cela signifie que je devrai éliminer ou mettre à la porte toute une classe. A partir de cet instant, considérez-vous tous comme en sursis. Manquez deux devoirs d'affilé et vous vous en allez si vous n'avez pas une sacrée bonne excuse – être catatonique dans un lit d'hôpital vous couvrira de justesse pour deux devoirs, ne vous attendez PAS à être couvert pour un troisième. La glace est mince en dessous de vous donc ménagez-la. La DCFM niveau ASPIC est extrêmement difficile, et la moitié d'entre vous partira probablement d'eux-mêmes de toute façon. Rappelez-vous, s'il vous plait, qu'à tout moment avant Noël vous pouvez changer de matières, mais mieux vaut tôt que tard. Ce cours sera basé sur la théorie et la pratique tout au long de l'année, et nous couvrirons tout du duel aux créatures maléfiques. Pas ceux que vous avez étudié en troisième année – je parle de créatures avancées comme les banshees, les détraqueurs, les moremplis, et bien d'autres. Parce que ceci vous donnera un avant gout de ce qui est à venir, cette semaine, nous étudierons les moremplis et les moyens de les contrer. Qui peut me dire ce que sont les moremplis ? » La main d'Hermione se leva, et celle d'Harry la suivit paresseusement, ainsi que celles de Neville et de Samantha Bones.

« Oui, Mr Potter – voyons voir si vous pouvez commencer à vous racheter. » Harry haussa les épaules et commença.

« Les mortemplis sont des créatures de l'ombre. Ils sont plats et totalement noirs, ils sont généralement confondus avec des ombres sur le sol avant qu'ils n'attaquent. Ils préfèrent que leurs proies soient endormies avants qu'ils n'attaquent, car ils étouffent leurs victimes avec leurs corps et les tiennent en place pour les dévorer. Un morempli ne laisse aucun reste de ses proies et ils sont résistants à la plupart des sorts. Seul le sort du Patrons est efficace contre eux, les repoussant, de ce fait, certains croient que ces créatures sont apparentées aux détraqueurs. » Hermione semblait fière et le professeur Gordon semblait impressionnée.

« Hé bien, c'est absolument correct, » fit-elle, en clignant des yeux. « Prenez dix points pour Griffondor … ahem, comme Mr Potter l'a correctement dit, le seul sort qui repousse un morempli est le sort du Patronus. Qui ici en a déjà vu un jeté ? » Harry, Hermione, Neville, Susan et plusieurs autres levèrent la main. Le professeur Gordon semblait maintenant très surprise. « Et où avez-vous vu cela ? » La voix de Neville répondit.

« Harry nous a appris à le faire l'année dernière. » dit-il en levant sa main. « Dans le club de défense que nous avons organisés car nous avions une horrible professeur. » Elle regarda Harry de nouveau comme si elle le scrutait sous un microscope et elle demanda à Harry de faire une démonstration de son Patronus. Harry se leva et lança son Patronus, en pensant à la fois où il avait fait s'évanouir Vernon quand il avait nettoyé le garage avec sa baguette. Le cerf jaillit du brouillard qu'émit sa baguette et galopa dans la pièce, il s'approcha du professeur Gordon et inclina la tête avant qu'Harry ne le laisse disparaître. Le professeur déglutit et regarda Harry.

« A combien avez-vous appris à faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement, et Harry haussa les épaules.

« Nous étions vingt-huit dans le club, donc vingt-sept. Je l'ai appris en troisième année. » A cela, le professeur faillit s'évanouir. Elle s'assit et prit une grande respiration – elle n'avait maîtrisé le Patronus qu'il y a quatorze mois (maîtrisé seulement en présence de détraqueurs.), son Patronus n'était pas aussi brillant que le sien, et elle était considérée comme douée dans ce domaine ! Elle se tourna vers la classe, et demanda à tous de montrer leur Patronus à la classe, et elle vit que bien qu'ils étaient complets et corporels (la plupart d'entre eux en tout cas – le Patronus de Seamus ne réussit à se matérialiser un bref instant avant de disparaître), ils étaient loin d'être aussi puissants que celui d'Harry.

Elle commença à expliquer le principe de base du sort à la classe, et elle continua jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne pour le prochain cours. Harry ramassa ses affaires, et se dirigea vers le parc pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques d'Hagrid, avec Blaise à son côté et Ron et Hermione de l'autre. Quand ils sortirent dehors, Blaise demanda à Harry d'attendre un moment pendant que les deux autres prenaient les devants.

« Harry, pourrais-tu m'apprendre s'il te plait ? » dit-elle haletante. « Comme tu l'as fait avec l'AD l'année dernière, mais apprends-moi pour que je sois à leur hauteur – je veux rejoindre le groupe. » Harry sourit et ils continuèrent à marcher.

« Nous verrons, » dit-il. Pour être honnête, il ne voyait pas la nécessité de continuer l'AD – il avait conduit six membres dans un piège l'année dernière et ils avaient maintenant un professeur compétent – il n'en voyait plus la nécessité.

Hagrid les accueillit avec un grand sourire et Harry sentit tout le monde trembler de nervosité, se rappelant ce que ce soir avait signifié les années précédentes. Il les rassembla et leur fit une annonce. Harry fut heureux que Malfoy ne soit pas dans ce cours – toute une matinée sans lui ferait du bien à l'humeur d'Harry. Hagrid rayonnait et il les emmena vers un enclos où quelques hippogriffes se prélassaient. Harry sourit aussi – peut-être que ce ne serait pas un si mauvais cours après tout.

« Bien, tout le monde, » fit Hagrid, en regardant les étudiants. « Bienvenue en Soins aux Créatures Magiques niveau ASPIC. Maintenant, je sais que certains d'entre vous les ont déjà vus lors de votre toute première leçon avec moi, mais ce sont des créatures qui sont en vérité du niveau d'ASPIC et vous n'avez pas appris tout ce qu'il fallait à cause de Mr Malfoy, étant l'imbécile qu'il est et étant incapable de suivre des instructions basiques. Maintenant, aucun d'entre vous n'a à avoir peur, parce que les hippogriffes sont doux quand ils ne sont pas provoqués, d'accord ? Ce sont les créatures les plus fières de la planète et elles ne vous attaqueront pas si vous les traitez en conséquence. Maintenant, qui veut s'approcher de l'un d'entre eux ? » Harry s'avança, et Hagrid lui sourit. « Très Bien, Harry – tu l'as déjà fait auparavant, donc je vais juste dire au reste de la classe ce que tu fais. » Harry s'arrêta pour écouter et s'approcha du premier hippogriffe, s'inclina profondément et il ne se sentit nerveux que pendant les cinq secondes avant que l'hippogriffe réponde et s'incline. Harry s'approcha, lui caressa le côté avant de caresser les plumes soyeuses et il gagna une sorte de ronronnement de la bête. Il sourit et oublia le cours, il sauta sur le dos de l'hippogriffe et encouragea l'animal à décoller, faisant sursauter la classe et le faisant rire à la sensation de liberté d'être de nouveau dans les airs. Il souhaitait pouvoir à nouveau utiliser son balai, mais il n'était pas réellement utilisable sur les terres de Poudlard à cause de son bannissement à vie de Quidditch (dont Fudge disait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer outre, et Harry pouvait imaginer combien c'était une source de divertissement pour le gros politicien). Voler sur l'hippogriffe était presque aussi bien, cependant, Harry pouvait dire que cet hippogriffe aimait avoir un bon cavalier. Il se rappela qu'il avait un cours, et il fit atterrir l'hippogriffe dans l'enclos. Hagrid arriva pour l'aider mais Harry réussit à descendre tout seul et gratta juste sous le bec de l'hippogriffe, et il ferma les yeux de plaisir.

« Merci Harry, » fit Hagrid alors qu'il nourrissait l'hippogriffe avec un rat mort. Harry rejoignit la classe et beaucoup le regardèrent avec admiration. Hagrid les mit tous par paire avec un hippogriffe et leur parla de comment prendre soin d'eux et de quels genres d'exercices ils avaient besoin, et il les autorisa à choisir s'ils voulaient voler ou non – Harry sauta immédiatement sur l'hippogriffe et fut prêt à décoller avant que quiconque ait ne serait-ce que pensé à répondre. Sa joie visible fut ce qui convainquit ceux qui avait décidé d'essayer, et donc lui, Neville, Padma et Parvati Patil, Ron, Blaise et (étonnamment) Pansy Parkinson étaient prêts à décoller quand Hagrid leur rappela qu'il ne leur restait qu'une demi-heure de cours. Harry décolla le premier suivit rapidement par Neville puis les autres, qui furent surpris par la puissance des hippogriffes en dessous d'eux. Harry fit le tour du château et s'approcha du terrain de Quidditch où quelques premières années avaient un cours de vol. Imaginer quelques premières années demander à Mme Bibine « Quand pourrons-nous voler sur ceux-là, madame ? » fit éclater de rire Harry et accrut sa vitesse. Il fit une course avec Neville et gagna de peu, il fut le dernier à atterrir quand il vit les autres plonger vers le sol. Il descendit à contrecœur et gratta le bec de l'animal une dernière fois avant de partir avec les autres.

Enchantements fut un excellent cours pour Harry, alors qu'ils commençaient avec un sort d'expansion magique qu'Harry avait appris avec ses lectures de vacances, et qu'il avait maîtrisé une semaine avant de retourner au Square Grimmauld. Flitwick le récompensa de vingt points pour Griffondor et Harry sourit à l'air totale incrédulité d'Hermione qu'il ait maîtrisé quelque chose avant elle dans une autre matière que la DCFM.

Le reste de la journée se passa en devoirs pour Harry, il en avait peu – le professeur Flitwick avait demandé à ce que ses étudiants s'entraînent avec le sort pour le cours du lendemain et le professeur Gordon avait demandé deux pieds de parchemin sur le sort du Patronus, qu'il termina très rapidement, parlant avec Orion à propos d'ancienne magie pensant ce temps.

Faire sa rédaction rappela à Harry qu'il avait une retenue, donc il rangea sa rédaction terminée et partit pour dîner tôt. Blaise restait à cinq pieds de lui chaque fois que c'était possible, et elle sembla presque en larmes quand il parla de sa retenue, mais elle se consola en se disant qu'elle pourrait faire ses devoirs dans son dortoir. Il souhaitait qu'elle les fasse dans la salle commune, mais ce n'était pas le moment de la pousser. Il se dirigea vers la salle de cours de DCFM et frappa à la porte, attendant l'autorisation avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Le professeur Gordon était assise derrière son bureau, corrigea ce qui paraissait être des devoirs de deuxièmes années effectués en cours.

« Bonsoir, Mr Potter, » fit-elle, en reposant sa plume et en le regardant. « Pour votre retenue aujourd'hui, vous nettoierez cette salle du désordre que mon cours de deuxième année à fait. Sans magie. Après cela, vous mettrez la salle en place pour un cours sur les Epouvantards, il est dans l'armoire à ma droite, » fit-elle, en indiquant l'armoire agitée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle devra être mise au centre de la salle avec les tables autour. Allez. » Harry posa son sac dans un coin et commença à nettoyer les preuves du travail des deuxièmes années, qui consistaient en de grandes quantités de cheveux de lutins – il semblait qu'elle avait enseigné le même sujet que Lockhart en deuxième année, même s'il était certain que ça avait eu de meilleurs résultats que lors de sa deuxième année. Ça lui prit une heure pour tout nettoyer et réarranger les tables pour qu'il puisse amener l'armoire au centre de la salle, ce qui lui prit du temps parce qu'elle était assez lourde. Quand il eut terminé, il l'annonça à son professeur, qui hocha la tête et lui indiqua de prendre une chaise en face d'elle.

« Quelle sorte de chose avez-vous enseigné au club l'année dernière ? » demanda-t-elle quand il se fut finalement assis. Harry parla de ce qu'ils avaient fait et de combien de temps ça avait pris, passant du sort de désarmement au Patronus. Elle fut assez impressionnée et garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre la parole. « Je suis surprise qu'ils ne vous aient pas offert le poste, » dit-elle, en souriant. « Je n'ai eu le poste que parce que j'ai été diplômé d'une autre école il y a deux ans – je suis assez jeune pour être un professeur professionnel, mais le professeur Dumbledore disait qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un dont le Ministère n'aurait pas de raison de passer outre, et donc me voila. » Elle s'arrêta, réalisant qu'elle en avait dit plus qu'elle n'en avait l'intention et soupira. « Mr Potter, j'ai entendu parler de vos sentiments envers Mr Malfoy et ses amis, mais dans ma classe, je dois vous demander de les mettre de côté, et de travailler ensemble pour le bien de la classe. Mr Malfoy a eu le même discours, et j'espère que vous pourrez maîtriser votre agressivité l'un envers l'autre pour le bénéfice de toute la classe. Je détesterai jeter dehors un étudiant aussi prometteur que vous, mais si je le dois, je le ferais. » Harry hocha la tête et elle sourit. « Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, et bien que vous puissiez être une agréable personne quand Mr Malfoy n'est pas aux alentours, je préfèrerai ne pas vous revoir ici après les heures de cours. D'accord ? » Harry sourit. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas professeur, » dit-il, en souriant, amusé. « Je n'ai pas dans l'objectif de m'éloigner des jolies femmes après les cours. » Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se fâche, mais elle rit en agitant son bras.

« Je suis votre professeur ; vous n'êtes pas autorisé à flirter avec moi, » dit-elle, en ajoutant avec un sourire qui réussit presque à le faire fondre les genoux, « Même si vous n'êtes pas si mal que ça. » Harry sourit de nouveau.

« Hé bien, vous savez ce qu'on dit ; l'entraînement mène à la perfection ! » Elle rit de nouveau et pointa la porte.

« Allez, sortez d'ici avant que je commence à le prendre au sérieux et ne vous fasse rougir ! » Il hésita un moment comme s'il réfléchissait, pendant ce temps, elle rit de nouveau et le poussa dehors. Il retourna à la tour Griffondor d'une démarche légère, et à mi-chemin, il sentit qu'il était suivi. Il tourna à un angle et attendit, la baguette prête, jusqu'à ce que son harceleur ne dépasse l'angle en courant et ne lui fonce dedans. Elle tomba et se releva, essuyant ses robes. Pansy Parkinson murmura ensuite des excuses.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il, et elle s'appuya contre le mur.

« Je t'attendais à ta sortie de retenue, » dit-elle, en se frottant le nez. « Je devais te parler de quelque chose. » Harry la regarda, incrédule, avant de demander.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

« De Blaise, » répondit-elle simplement. Elle se redressa et attendit un moment avant de continuer. « Merci de veiller sur elle, elle parle beaucoup de toi, » La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit et elle lui sourit gentiment. « Quoi, tu ne pensais pas que j'étais capable d'émotions qui ne soient pas gouvernées par Drago ? » Il secoua la tête, perplexe, la faisant rire. « Non, je suis ma propre personne, et Blaise Zabini est ma meilleure amie. Elle et moi avons eu quelques communications pendant l'été, et elle m'a dit qu'elle restait avec toi et tes amis. Donc, je voulais de remercier de l'aider. » Elle le regarda de haut en bas pendant quelques secondes et sourit. « Wow, tu as vraiment changé. Je pensais qu'elle exagérait, mais apparemment pas, » dit-elle, en se rapprochant. « Tu étais mignon l'année dernière, mais maintenant … » Elle eut un regard suggestif puis passa un doigt sur sa chemise et sa poitrine et frissonna en sentant ses muscles durs. Il recula et la regarda.

« As-tu fini de me 'remercier' ? » demanda-t-il froidement, et elle sourit.

« ça dépend de ce que tu veux comme remerciements, » dit-elle, en passant un doigt le long de sa blouse. « Je veux réellement te remercier, Harry, » ronronna-t-elle, et Harry essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, même s'il savait très bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait, et des images flashèrent dans son esprit qu'il pensait qu'il devrait vraiment mettre sous contrôle.

_« Bons sang, Harry, embrasse-la ! »_ s'écria Orion.

''_Par l'enfer non, c'est une fille de Serpentard, et la petite amie de MALFOY ! »_

_« Mignonne pourtant, »_ souligna Orion, ce qui était vrai – il y avait quelque chose d'attirant en elle, mais il préférait ne pas savoir ce que c'était. Elle se rapprocha et était sur le point de poser ses mains quelque part quand il recula.

« Je pense que tu m'as suffisamment remercié, Pansy, » dit-il, tournant les talons et en la laissant derrière lui, mécontente et clairement insatisfaite.

Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : ronald92, pg (contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.), benji251, Vic dit vic, titmo, bachelor49, Demenciae, klaude (je n'ai aucune idée de la personne avec qui Harry va sortir, maintenant tu en sias un peu plus sur les artefacts), Monsieur X, gaeldresh (je n'ai aucune idée des coupes, je n'ai pas lu la suite), Di castillo de mortes, Shuriken57, Polaris93 (tant mieux contente que ça te plaise), parki, popov (pour Stchorlei, L'ascension du Sorcier Scorpion et le Pouvoir du Temps, les auteurs les ont abandonnés, ils n'ont rien postés depuis longtemps, c'est vraiment dommage), Lizou et fizban gomf.


	7. Chapter 7

Je souhaite un bon Twilight 2 à ceux qui comme moi vont aller le voir mercredi. Ça me fera un bon cadeau d'anniversaire puisque je suis née le 18 novembre 1984 (25 balais haut les cœurs). Il y aura p'être une surprise ce jour-là pour ceux qui suivent Changements en Temps de Guerre. Sinon juste un mot pour remercier ma bêta o8oangio8o qui passe du temps à corriger mes chaps pour vous.

Chapitre 7 : Briser les sceaux.

Harry ne parla pas à Blaise de sa rencontre avec Pansy, donc les choses continuèrent comme si ça ne s'était jamais produit. Harry était malade d'admettre qu'il avait été tenté par l'offre de Pansy Parkinson, et il se sentait encore plus malade quand il se surprenait à repenser dans sa tête et d'accepter. Orion le fit se sentir un peu mieux en lui disant que c'était une fille et qu'elle avait essayé de séduire Harry, et que c'était naturel qu'il en fasse des rêves.

Un hibou atterrit à côté d'Harry pendant le petit déjeuner et il laissa tomber une lettre avec le sceau de Poudlard dessus. La curiosité le piqua, Harry l'ouvrit pour révéler l'écriture du directeur.

**Harry, s'il-te-plait, viens à mon bureau à sept heures ce soir, et préviens que tu seras absent une heure.**

**Professeur Dumbledore.**

Harry rangea rapidement le parchemin dans sa poche et dit à Blaise, Ron et Hermione qu'il allait aller voir Dumbledore dans la soirée avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le cours de Botanique avec Neville et Hermione. La Botanique était probablement la plus faible matière d'Harry dans les cours d'Aspic qu'Harry avait choisi, mais rester près de ses deux amis signifiait qu'il avait toujours l'aide dont il avait besoin. La main de Neville se leva plus que celle d'Hermione lors de ce cours, et il gagna trente points pour avoir répondu aux questions. La Botanique fut suivie par la Métamorphose, et Harry faillit ne pas y aller pour éviter un sermon de Mac Gonagall de ne pas utiliser la magie dans les couloirs (même si ça avait été un morceau avancé de Métamorphose).

Blaise s'assit près d'Harry et il lui fit un sourire rassurant, qu'elle lui retourna. Elle venait juste d'avoir un cours de Runes Anciennes, et elle semblait assez fatiguée alors qu'il la regardait. Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors quelle fixait furieusement la table, et Malfoy entra comme s'il possédait l'endroit. Harry attrapa sa main pour la réconforter sous la table et elle la serra, souriant brièvement. Ses yeux semblaient être prêts à verser des larmes, et Harry commença à caresser sa main sous les conseils d'Orion, er ça sembla fonctionner pour la calmer.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall entra par la porte et la referma derrière elle en la claquant.

« Félicitations pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont réussi à entrer en ASPIC de Métamorphose, » dit-elle, regardant sévèrement la classe. « Comme vous le savez tous, la métamorphose peut contenir les sorts les plus difficiles et les plus complexes que vous apprendrez à Poudlard, et cette année se sera pas une promenade facile dans ce cours. Ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas encore étudié pour une licence de transplanage devront le faire pour cette matière, et la métamorphose humaine sera aussi à l'ordre du jour – même si j'ai entendu que certains d'entre vous, » Là elle jeta un regard à Harry, même s'il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu un rire dans ses yeux, « sont déjà adeptes de cette branche de la métamorphose, et j'attends des notes élevés dans tout. Je ne tolèrerai pas de retard – si vous êtes en retard, ne venez pas du tout, et vous pourrez me voir après les heures de cours pour voir les devoirs et les punitions que vous devrez faire. »

« Je suis certaine que la plupart d'entre vous l'ont déjà entendu, mais la période entre maintenant et Noël est une période d'essai pendant laquelle vous pouvez changer vos matières sélectionnées si celles dans lesquelles vous êtes transférés vous acceptent. Pour être honnête, certains d'entre vous ne resteront pas dans cette classe passé Halloween, j'en suis certaine. La métamorphose humaine est extrêmement difficile, et requiert beaucoup de savoir avant de tenter de l'essayer, donc aujourd'hui nous aurons un cours principalement théorique. Ouvrez vos livres de cours à la page douze et lisez la section sur la métamorphose humaine. Après cela, vous allez apprendre ce que vous avez besoin de connaître pour métamorphoser la personne à côté de vous. Si vous terminez tous rapidement, je pourrai commencer à vous instruire sur la manière correcte d'appréhender la métamorphose d'un humain. Commencez. » Harry se rappelait fortement les leçons d'Ombrage de l'année dernière, mais il savait combien il devait apprendre avant de tenter une métamorphose humaine – Orion avait passé trois heures à dire à Harry comment le faire parfaitement, et même maintenant, il ne pouvait transformer personne en quelque chose de plus gros qu'un chien.

Blaise et Harry étaient partenaires, et ils commencèrent à mémoriser chacun les traits de l'autre- Harry savait comment le faire assez facilement ; cela requérait de penser à chaque partie du corps que vous alliez changer, puis de l'imaginer changer en la partie de l'animal dans lequel vous vouliez le métamorphoser, ce qui était pourquoi Victor Krum n'avait réussi à changer que sa tête pendant la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Malfoy avait été le premier essai d'Harry.

La leçon se déroula et le professeur Mac Gonagall leur expliqua la volonté impliquée, et elle eut le temps de faire une démonstration sur un Seamus nerveux avant que la cloche ne sonne et Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune pour une pause avec douze pouces de parchemin qu'il devait remplir à propos de la métamorphose humaine. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil favori près du feu et vérifia son emploi du temps. Il n'avait plus de cours ce jour-là à part un autre cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques après le déjeuner, avant lequel il avait une heure pour se détendre. Il décida de travailler et il écrivit rapidement la rédaction et la vérifia, il la mit dans son sac et alla prendre son déjeuner de bonne heure. Blaise avait Arithmancie après Métamorphose, donc il entra dans la salle seule et se servit de sandwichs au jambon et fromage, de jus de citrouille, et il parla avec Orion de certaines techniques de duel.

_« Nous avions de grands duellistes quand j'étais plus jeune, » _commenta Orion avec nostalgie pendant qu'Harry mangeait. _« J'adorais renvoyer les sorts à leurs lanceurs – c'était très satisfaisant de les voir se tortiller. »_ Harry soudain des images d'un duel, et d'un sort qui venait vers lui. Sa main se tendit et sa baguette absorba le sort alors qu'il arrivait, un instant plus tard, il pointa sa baguette vers le lanceur, et le sort repartit quand il la leva et il frappa le lanceur en plein dans la poitrine.

Après avoir été avec Orion pendant un mois, ces souvenirs qu'Orion lui transmettait avaient perdu leurs effets de surprise sur Harry, mais l'information était quand même utile – retourner des sorts comme cela ferait une bonne attaque défensive, et il avait maintenant le souvenir de l'avoir utilisé pour l'apprendre. Cette sorte de chose avait été monnaie courante pendant l'été, et Orion l'utilisait comme méthode d'apprentissage pour la plupart des choses.

Harry se dirigea vers le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques seul et rejoignit Hagrid un peu en avance, l'aidant à déplacer les hippogriffes dans l'enclos à l'extérieur de sa cabane plus rapidement, et il rejoignit Blaise, Hermione et Ron, puis le cours commença.

Hagrid les fit prendre soin des hippogriffes – comment nettoyer leurs plumes et les nourrir ainsi de suite, et Harry écouta avec un intérêt relatif, regardant les autres répondre aux questions et faire gagner des points à Griffondor, regardant fermement loin de Pansy Parkinson.

Il mangea rapidement son dîner ce soir-là et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, où il retrouva le vieillissant directeur et Neville Londubat qui l'attendaient à l'entrée. Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Neville alors qu'il s'approchait, mais il bannit le sentiment de malaise et annonça son approche pour que Dumbledore (qui discutait avec Neville) le voit.

« Ah, Harry – si toi et Neville voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, nous allons commencer. » Il se tourna vers la gargouille et dit « Fizz Whizbee ! » après quoi la gargouille s'écarta et ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau.

Un chaudron bouillonnait au milieu de la pièce au dessus de flammes bleues, et Harry se demanda ce que le professeur avait été en trait de préparer, regardant Neville de nouveau pour avoir un indice, mais il ne reçut qu'un regard blanc en retour. Neville semblait nerveux et confus, donc Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Le vieil homme remplit deux gobelets de potion et s'assit derrière son bureau, semblant fatigué mais heureux.

« Je présume, » commença-t-il en regardant les deux garçons par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, « que vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » ils secouèrent tous les deux la tête et Dumbledore hocha la tête, il leva sa baguette et conjura deux fauteuils et leur indiqua de s'asseoir. Il continua ensuite.

« Quand un enfant nait avec des capacités magiques de parents déjà magiques, la somme totale de pouvoir s'affirme très tôt, habituellement sous la forme d'une magie sans baguette volatile gouvernée par les émotions. Quand un tel évènement survient, la famille en question fait généralement venir un puissant sorcier pour effectuer un bridage sur la puissance de l'enfant, ainsi l'enfant vit plus en sécurité. Cela étant vous êtes tous les deux très puissants – oui, vous aussi, Mr Londubat – cela a été fait quand vous étiez bébé et que vous n'aviez qu'un mois et demi. »

« Attendez, donc quelqu'un a placé un blocage sur notre magie quand nous étions plus jeunes ? » demanda Harry, un peu agacé. « Pourquoi ? » Dumbledore hocha la tête en réponse à sa première question, puis il soupira, ayant un regard lointain dans les yeux alors qu'il parlait.

« Quand un bébé veut quelque chose, il pleure. Ses pleurs se développent en de puissantes émotions qui peuvent causer un rejet accidentel de magie qui peut mettre le feu au berceau du bébé, ou la maison, quand le bébé est plus puissant que la normale. Utiliser un sceau magique est le seul moyen sûr de les mettre à l'abri eux et leurs familles. Cela requiert la présence de trois sorcières ou sorciers pleinement matures, et une potion. Cette potion ici, enlèvera les sceaux qui ont été placés sur vous deux, et je pense que je dois à l'un de vous deux des excuses. » Il se tourna vers Neville et le regarda gravement. « Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas moi qui ait placé les sceaux sur toi, Neville, et la sorcière qui s'est joint à tes parents a été un peu … trop zélée en choisissant la quantité de puissance qui devait être bloquée, et j'ai peur que ce soit la seule raison de ton manque de confiance en toi et de tes faibles notes. Après que ces sceaux seront enlevés, j'espère que tu deviendras plus confiant et plus à l'aise vis-à-vis des autres. » Le vieil homme sourit gentiment et Neville hocha la tête, en rougissant. Harry était heureux que Neville puisse devenir plus confiant – c'était une des choses dont il manquait malgré toutes ses qualités.

« Donc, qui a posé les sceaux sur moi ? » demanda Harry, en regardant Dumbledore. « Je veux dire, je présume que mes parents ont aidés, mais vous avez dit qu'il fallait une troisième personne. J'ai eu une quantité raisonnable de puissance, j'aime à le penser – est-ce que les sceaux se sont accidentellement brisés ? » Dumbledore rit et secoua la tête.

« Vous deux êtes nés avec des niveaux anormalement élevés de puissance, et donc plus d'un sceau ont été placé sur vous – trois au total ; ils étaient pour votre protection et tu as développé une hausse de puissance normale, Harry, tandis que Neville a été suffisamment bloqué pour que son Oncle et sa Grand-Mère croient qu'il était un crackmol pendant un temps. J'ai bien peur que je n'aurai pas du permettre à Emmeline Vance de pratiquer les sceaux sur toi Neville, mais je ne pouvais pas faire deux scellés en une nuit et elle était la seule sorcière capable de faire une telle chose qui était disponible dans l'Ordre du Phénix. J'étais occupé cette nuit-là parce que j'étais chez les Potter, à pratiquer les sceaux sur toi, Harry, et à essayer de convaincre tes parents de se cacher sous le sort de Fidélitas. »

« Aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement seize ans que votre magie a été scellée, et maintenant elle doit être libérée. Vous allez tous les deux boire trois gobelets en trois fois, une fois toute les minutes, pendant ce temps, je vais retirer les sceaux en utilisant un sort assez long. Je m'attends à ce que vous vous sentiez extrêmement énergisés après cela, donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil ce soir. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien boire, s'il-vous-plait … » Harry s'approcha de son gobelet et Neville fit la même chose, il avala le contenu et sentit que ça avait un goût salé et épais, mais pas aussi dégoûtant que certaines des autres potions qu'il avait gouté dans le passé (le Poussos lui vint à l'esprit). Dumbledore marmonnait dans sa barbe, les yeux fermés et la baguette à la main, et soudainement Harry sentit comme si on venait de lui enlever un poids des épaules. Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« C'était le premier sceau, » dit-il, en s'asseyant. « Dans cinq minutes vous allez de nouveau boire et j'enlèverai le deuxième sceau et une dernière fois après cela et vous aurez le complet contrôle de votre magie, bien que ça viendra naturellement. » Harry hocha distraitement la tête et remplit son gobelet ainsi que celui de Neville et les plaça sur la table pour être prêt. Cinq minutes plus tard, une horloge sonna et Dumbledore leur dit de boire et commença à lancer son sort. Cette fois, Harry sentit un picotement parcourir tous ses membres, et ce fut suivit par ce qui ressemblait à une décharge électrique. Neville semblait avoir les mêmes effets secondaires alors qu'il criait de surprise.

Le dernier sceau à être enlevé rendit Harry la tête légère pendant un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne ses sens et regarde autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir la magie autour de lui, dans les sorts de protection de Poudlard et les pouvoirs qui se promenaient dans le château. Neville semblait impressionné, et Harry ne put rien voir de la nervosité qui avait été présente plus tôt. Dumbledore sourit à tous les deux et leur dit que s'ils avaient des questions, ils devraient attendre qu'il se repose, et il leur fit signe de partir.

« Comment te sens-tu différent ? » demanda Harry à Neville alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers menant aux bureaux de Dumbledore. Neville sourit et il semblait bien plus confiant, il était difficile de croire que c'était la même personne qu'il y a une heure.

« Je me sens comme si je venais de renaître ; » fit-il en riant. « Pouvons-nous allez dans la Salle sur Demande pour voir ce que nous pouvons faire ? Je meurs d'envie de savoir a quel point je me suis amélioré avec ça … » Harry haussa les épaules et accepta, ils coururent, tous les deux voulant voir combien ils avaient changés et n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils transformèrent la salle en salle d'entraînement et ils commencèrent à pratiquer sur des mannequins d'entraînement, et Harry remarqua immédiatement que la visée de Neville était bien meilleure. Il suggéra alors un duel amical pour voir s'ils pouvaient remarquer d'autres différences. Neville accepta et commença rapidement, bougeant avec une grâce qui semblait peu naturelle pour le garçon un peu joufflu, mais Harry avait la même grâce dans ses mouvements. Ils contournèrent des obstacles et esquivèrent des sorts, et Neville obligea même Harry à recourir à certaines des techniques qu'Orion lui avait montré, et tous les deux furent étonnés de voir combien ils avaient changés.

« Je me demande combien de puissance ils ont scellé en nous, » songea Neville alors qu'ils buvaient un peu d'eau fraîche, qu'Harry préférait pour se rafraîchir plutôt que boire de la bière au beurre.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que tu en avais plus de scellé que moi, mais nous sommes probablement au même niveau de puissance, je pense – regarde juste le duel que nous venons de faire ! » Harry et Neville rirent alors qu'ils regardaient la pièce – tout avait des dommages causés par des sorts, et ils avaient combattu pendant une bonne heure avant de décider de faire une pause. Harry avait la sensation de pouvoirs cachés en Neville encore plus fort qu'avant, et il pouvait maintenant voir autour de lui une aura de pouvoir.

« Harry, il est définitivement un Chercheur d'Âme – avec ses nouveaux niveaux de puissance, je peux le voir clairement maintenant. Il est puissant, aussi. Donne moi le contrôle un moment, je pense que je peux réveiller son pouvoir. Harry laissa les commandes à Orion et écouta attentivement alors qu'il parlait.

« Neville, sens-tu quelque chose de … différent en moi en ce moment ? « demanda sa voix, et Neville le regarda étrangement.

« Hé bien … je vois quelqu'un qui n'est pas Harry – c'est un masque, n'est-ce pas ? » Il secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, et soudainement sa baguette fut dans sa main, il la pointa vers la tête d'Harry. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? » Harry revint rapidement et repoussa Orion.

« Je suis là, et l'autre s'appelle Orion. Lui et moi avons fusionné cet été, et nous nous partageons mon corps, » expliqua-t-il, les mains levées pour montrer qu'il ne le menaçait d'aucune manière. « C'était le meilleur test pour voir si sa théorie à propos de toi est vraie – il en est assez certain maintenant. » Neville baissa sa baguette mais resta debout. Harry laissa Orion revenir et ses lèvres commencèrent à parler.

« Quand je t'ai vu dans le train, j'ai eu la sensation que tu étais un mage d'une certaine sorte appelée chercheur d'âme. Il y a des sorcières et des sorciers qui peuvent lire l'âme d'une personne en les regardant, et quelque fois voir la destiné et le futur d'autres personnes selon les symboles dans leur aura. Dans l'antiquité, ils étaient utilisés comme aide pour les personnes de pouvoir pour voir les assassins et les espions facilement, » expliqua Orion. « La plupart des gens avec des pouvoirs de mage peuvent sentir d'autres pouvoirs de mage, et je vois pleinement les tiens maintenant que les sceaux ont été enlevés sur toi et Harry. Tu devrais pouvoir voir quelque chose à propos des ombres en moi … ? » Neville hocha la tête. « C'est parce que je sus un mage d'ombre ; je peux me fondre dans les ombres et les utiliser pour me déplacer si je le veux. Tu as la capacité de sentir des choses à propos des gens, des choses qu'ils gardent cachés – de voir qui ils sont vraiment, et quels sont leurs intentions, par exemple. » Neville se rassit et respira profondément.

« Est-ce que c'est pourquoi j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange venant de Rogue pendant toutes ces années ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux, et il s'attendit à ce que son ami rit mais Harry semblait pensif.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais avoir raison, » dit-il en souriant. « Rogue est un espion – il était un mangemort mais il s'est tourné contre Voldemort lors de la première guerre et il est devenu un espion pour Dumbledore. Il est maintenant un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout comme l'étaient nos parents. » Neville hocha la tête, soulagé, et il soupira.

« Cela, » dit-il, en regardant le sol, « expliquerait beaucoup de choses. J'ai vu quelques fois des flashs de choses autour de certaines personnes – j'ai une fois vu une sorte d'aura autour de Ron et d'Hermione quand ils étaient assis dans la sale commune, et la nuit ou Cédric Diggory devait mourir, j'ai vu son visage devenir un crâne puis redevenir normal. Je pensais juste que j'imaginais des choses… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, et Neville dit qu'il commençait à comprendre certaines choses à propos de ses 'visions' et leurs significations. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne alors qu'ils avançaient (ils n'étaient pas supposés être hors de la salle commune aussi tard), mais ils rentrèrent à la salle commune sans se faire repérer. Alors qu'ils entrèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et regardèrent les personnes présentes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » demanda calmement Harry à Neville, et Neville regarda Ginny (qui passait du temps avec Noah, un nouveau garçon dans sa classe), Blaise (qui se levait pour accueillir Harry et Neville) et aussi un deuxième année qui étudiait tout seul.

« Je vois que Ginny est amoureuse de quelqu'un, Blaise a le cœur brisé, et le deuxième année est effrayé par quelqu'un … » Il arrêta alors que Blaise se rapprochait et demanda où ils avaient été, ce à quoi ils répondirent qu'ils avaient été voir Dumbledore pour qu'il leur enlève leurs sceaux magiques. Ils allèrent dans la salle commune et Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil, en face de Neville qui continuait à regarder la pièce, regardant les gens. Quelque fois il savait ce que les visions voulaient dire, et d'autre fois il n'en avait aucune idée – comme quand il vit plusieurs animaux autour de Ron, tous le regardant. Neville ne semblait pas du tout fatigué, et ils restèrent à discuter des différents significations possibles aux choses que voyait Neville pendant qu'ils jouaient aux échecs jusqu'au lever du soleil et tout le monde commença à descendre pour le petit déjeuner.

Les cours d'Harry pour la journée (DCFM, Métamorphose, Botanique et Enchantements) se passèrent très bien, et il remarqua que le professeur Gordon s'était considérablement réchauffé envers lui depuis sa retenue, et elle ne lui rappelait plus qu'il était en sursis toutes les cinq minutes. Les membres de l'AD avaient tous de bonnes notes, l'informa-t-elle après le cours, et beaucoup de ces mêmes membres étaient tellement enthousiastes à propos de leurs leçons de défense qu'ils harcelaient Harry au sujet de l'AD au point qu'il n'en put plus et inscrivit l'heure sur les pièces qu'Hermione avait faites l'année dernière, fixant le rendez-vous le lendemain à sept heure. Ce soir-là, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui parler des artéfacts qu'il avait rassemblé. Le vieillissant directeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui offrit un bonbon au citron, qu'Harry accepta.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Harry ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry sortit l'orbe d'améthyste et la figurine de jade qu'il avait reçu de Mondingus pendant les vacances. Dumbledore les regarda avec curiosité pendant un moment avant de regarder Harry pour avoir des explications, un sourcil levé.

« Je n'ai pas été aussi oisif pendant mes vacances que je l'ai fait paraître, et j'ai employé Mondingus pour faires quelques petites choses pour moi – pendant qu'il n'était pas en mission pour l'Ordre, bien sûr. Orion m'a parlé de certains artéfacts quand j'ai fusionné avec lui – ceux avec le symbole que vous voyez ici, et j'ai demandé à Mondingus de les rechercher et de passer le mot à ses contacts de faire la même chose. Au moment où je partais pour le début du trimestre, il est venu et m'a livré plusieurs objets, avec lesquels je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des expériences jusqu'à maintenant. Il y a deux types d'artéfacts – ceux faits en améthyste annule toute activité magique lancé depuis des baguettes ou d'autres points focaux pendant un temps. Les artéfacts faits en jade contiennent des branches spéciales de magie qui ne peuvent pas être créées avec une baguette et, auront pour un temps des effets magiques spéciaux – par exemple, je crois que la figurine devant vous augmentera la force de son possesseur jusqu'à ce que la puissance soit épuisée. Une fois qu'ils ont été déchargés, les artéfacts ont besoin de temps pour se recharger –habituellement une bonne journée. » Il fit une pause et Dumbledore y réfléchit un moment avant d'indiquer à Harry de continuer. « J'ai pensé que l'orbe pourrait être un bon mécanisme de défense à ajouter au Hall d'Entrée, peut-être – si le château devait être attaqué, l'ennemi serait désorienté, et incapable d'utiliser la magie, il serait facile de tenir assez longtemps pour que les Aurors arrivent avec un genre de barrière physique. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Dumbledore accepta rapidement et lui demanda comment activer l'orbe.

« Ça nécessite un mouvement de magie pure, pas d'une baguette. Si vous êtes capable de faire n'importe quelle sorte de magie sans baguette, alors l'activer est simple – concentrez votre magie dans votre main et touchez l'orbe. Une fois que vous l'aurez fait, cela annulera tous les sorts dans la zone et seule la magie sans baguette pourra être utilisée – le transplanage, l'animagie, la métamorphose, etc. Pour le désactiver, répétez simplement le processus. » Dumbledore essaya et l'air craqua alors qu'une vague de froid s'abattit entre les murs et le plafond, empêchant un simple sort de lévitation d'être utilisé. Il fut aussi capable de le désactiver facilement, et Harry lui dit de le garder en cas d'attaque. Dumbledore accepta et posa ensuite une question à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire à propos de l'AD ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry baissa la tête, en reprenant la figurine et en la remettant dans sa poche.

« Je prévois d'y mettre fin, » fit-il. « J'ai presque fait tuer six amis l'année dernière, et je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire cette erreur. J'étais idiot de penser que je pourrais faire une différence, et deux fois plus idiot d'avoir essayé. Tout ce que ça a fait a été de blesser mes amis et d'entraîner la mort de mon parrain. Je ne suis plus digne de diriger le club, et nous avons maintenant un professeur très compétant en DCFM, donc nous n'en avons plus besoin de toute façon. » Dumbledore secoua la tête et sembla légèrement en colère, se penchant sur sa chaise avant de répondre aux déclarations de son élève.

« C'est inacceptable Harry, » dit-il, semblant agacé. « Le professeur Gordon est venu me voir ce matin en me demandant pourquoi je ne t'avais pas offert le poste, et c'est seulement parce qu'il te reste deux ans d'école que je ne l'ai pas fait. Chaque membre de l'AD a reçu un O à leur examen de DCFM l'année dernière et au minimum un E en Enchantements. Donc tu vois, tu as fait une différence. Harry, je veux que tu continues l'AD – apprends leur des sorts défensifs et offensifs que tu as étudié pendant les vacances, et peut-être quelques sorts d'Orion, aussi bien – tout ce qui pourra les aider plus tard. Tu recevras de l'aide et des conseils d'autres professeurs si tu le veux, et le professeur Gordon est derrière toi à cent pourcent, tout comme moi. »

Harry réfléchit. Il allait devoir penser à un plan pour eux, mais il décida de le faire – il passa le reste de la nuit à passer en revue des choses à leur apprendre, et décida en premier lieu de travailler sur les capacités physiques – l'esquive, l'endurance principalement, et aussi de travailler sur d'autres boucliers plus avancés.

Tout le monde se montra rapidement, même Zacharias. Les seules personnes manquantes étaient les septièmes années de l'année dernière, Fred et George et l'amie de Cho, Mariette, et Harry ne semblait pas trop dérangé qu'elle ne soit pas là, même s'il était certain que Cho traînait encore avec son amie. Ils s'assirent tous à leurs places habituelles, et Harry leur sourit à tous. Blaise les rejoignit, s'asseyant aussi près que possible d'Harry et ressemblant à une sorte de paria. Gina et Dee les avaient aussi rejoints, s'asseyant l'une à côté de l'autre vers Hermione, Ron et Neville, et regardant Harry attentivement.

« Cette année sera légèrement différente de ce que avez l'habitude de faire, » commença-t-il, en regardant autour. « Nous n'allons pas simplement passer en revue des sorts – nous allons travailler à éviter des sorts aussi, et des moyens de les bloquer qui ne nécessitent pas de boucliers. » Les autres se regardèrent les uns les autres, confus et nerveux.

« Euh … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par des moyens de bloquer des sorts sans boucliers ? » demanda Zacharias, et Harry l'invita à essayer de lui lancer un sort. Zacharias lança un sort assommant et Harry agita sa baguette vers une étagère et un livre s'envola pour intercepter le sort, il tomba au sol quand il eut atteint son but.

« Comme ça, » fit Harry à la foule ébahie. « Je vais aussi vous faire travailler à esquiver les sorts et à améliorer votre visée sur des cibles mouvantes – de vrais duellistes ne restent pas en place pour se prendre les sorts, et vous non plus. »

Il commença par les mettre par paire – une personne qui s'entraînait à viser, une qui s'entraînait à esquiver dans différents endroits de la pièce, et Harry bougea d'un groupe à l'autre, les aidant en soulignant leurs faiblesses et en améliorant leurs méthodes de visée. De temps en temps, il criait « Changez ! » et les partenaires changeaient aussitôt, ainsi la personne qui esquivait précédemment attaquait maintenant et vice versa. A neuf heure moins dix ils quittèrent le groupe, parlant avec enthousiasme de la leçon et attendant avec impatience la prochaine. Harry regarda la plupart partir tandis qu'il rangeait les choses qui avaient été renversées sur le sol et il nettoya les restes de deux coussins qui avaient explosés à cause d'un sort à bout portant de Parvati et de Luna. Il se prépara à partir et découvrit que Cho était restée, voulant visiblement lui parler. _''J'espère simplement qu'elle ne va pas encore recommencer à pleurer,''_ pensa-t-il, et Orion acquiesça.

« Salut Harry, » dit-elle doucement, en s'approchant. « J'ai essayé de te parler dans le train, mais … et bien, je n'ai pas pu te voir tout seul. » Elle fronça les sourcils au souvenir mais elle ramena ses pensées au présent. « Je me demandais … hé bien, je pensais que peut-être nous pourrions aller à Préaulard ensemble ? Lors d'un week-end à Préaulard et qu'on pourrait sortir ensembles … » Harry soupira et résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche, même si le mur semblait vraiment tentant.

« Cho, nous avons déjà essayé, tu te souviens ? ça n'a pas marché – en fait, ça a échoué de façon spectaculaire. J'ai même été surpris que tu sois-là ce soir, je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir à cause du fait qu'Hermione ait ensorcelé Marietta. » Cho fronça de nouveau les sourcils et Harry la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose sur Hermione. « Et avant que tu ne dises quelque chose du genre 'oh oui, j'ai oublié que tu aimes bien Hermione Granger' ou quelque chose comme tu as fait l'année dernière, je peux te dire dès maintenant qu'il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous que de l'amitié. Si ça l'était, je serais mort maintenant vu qu'elle sort avec Ron. » Cho resta bouche bée à la dernière partie et Harry se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne puisse partir.

« Attends, » dit-elle, semblant assez désespérée. « Ne pouvons-nous pas au moins essayer ? La sortie à Préaulard, je veux dire – je vais bien mieux qu'avant, j'ai parlé à mes parents à propos de Cédric pendant tout l'été … s'il-te-plait ? » Harry libéra son bras et secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé, » fit-il sèchement. Il se rappela alors que qui avait été dit dans le train et fronça les sourcils. « Ne sors-tu pas avec Michael Corner ? » Elle rougit et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'hé bien, pas vraiment'. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et le dit tout haut.

« P–pas vraiment – nous étions ensemble pendant un temps, mais j'ai plus de sentiments pour toi et – »

« Cho, je n'irai pas à Préaulard avec toi – je ne veux pas parler de Cédric et je ne veux pas encore te regarder pleurer, ou qu'on me dise combien d'autre garçons t'ont demandé de sortir avec eux ou que tu me fasses sentir comme si je ne pouvais pas avoir d'amies féminines. Je suis désolé, mais je ne ressens plus la même chose pour toi. Je peux seulement te voir comme une amie. » Il sortit lentement, la laissant à ses pensées. Blaise l'attendait dans le couloir et elle lui sourit alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que Cho voulait ? » demanda-t-elle avec désinvolture, et Harry lui dit qu'elle lui avait demandé d'aller à Préaulard avec elle. Blaise le regarda étrangement quand il dit qu'il avait refusé. « Ne craques-tu pas sur Cho ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry sourit.

« Avant oui, » admit-il. « Mais elle n'a jamais parlé d'autre chose que de Cédric Diggory ou que quelqu'un d'autre lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle quand nous étions ensemble à Préaulard, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment supporter ses pleurs sur Cédric, non plus. Elle dit qu'elle a dépassé tout ça, mais je peux voir que non. J'ai réalisé que je ne l'aimais pas quand on a fait le trajet Poudlard Londres en train l'année dernière. » Blaise hocha la tête et ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur du portrait.

« Harry, est-ce que tu me donneras des leçons supplémentaires de l'AD ? » demanda-t-elle, en parlant rapidement. « Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail à faire, mais si tu pouvais prendre le temps, peu importe quand … ainsi je pourrais rattraper les autres – je ne connais pas la moitié des sorts qu'Hermione me lance, et je peux voir qu'elle en choisit des vraiment faibles. »

« Euh … Tu sais quoi ; je vais te donner quelques cours chaque fois que nous aurons tous les deux une période de libre, OK ? Les Vendredi après midi nous sommes tous les deux libres, d'accord ? Je peux t'apprendre à ce moment-là si tu veux, » dit-il et il reçut un sourire en réponse.

« Merci, Harry, » dit-elle, en donnant le mot de passe de la salle commune à la Grosse Dame impatiente.

Harry avançait extrêmement bien dans ses leçons, atteignant E ou O à chaque devoir remis à la fin de la première semaine. Ses leçons seul à seul avec Blaise se passaient bien, et il réussit à lui apprendre à utiliser le sort de désarmement pendant la première heure. Ils passèrent deux heures sur leur première leçon, et elle devint vraiment bonne à le désarmer, et elle commença à apprendre le bloc-jambe aussi avant qu'ils ne décident d'aller dîner tôt.

Blaise sembla un peu plus distante alors qu'elle regardait sa nourriture, et elle la déplaça avec sa fourchette. La salle n'était pas très pleine à ce moment – quelques secondes années étaient les seuls autres élèves à la table Griffondor, et ils étaient assis à l'autre bout. Harry posa son couteau et sa fourchette et passa un bras autour des épaules de Blaise. Elle s'appuya contre lui et se tendit un moment avant de se détendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Blaise ? » demanda-t-il et il remarqua une larme solitaire qui tomba de sa joue dans son assiette. Elle renifla et s'appuya contre Harry un moment avant de lui sourire et de se dégager de son bras.

« Je vais bien, » mentit-elle, et Harry haussa un sourcil. Elle regarda autre part et recommença à contempler son assiette. « Je souhaiterai avoir rejoint l'AD l'année dernière … J'aurai pu faire quelque chose alors. Quelque chose d'autre que de fuir – et je ne l'ai même pas bien fait ! » Elle posa sa fourchette et se leva. « J'en ai assez de manger, je vais dans la salle commune… Je te verrais là-bas ? » Harry hocha la tête et la regarda partir, finissant rapidement son propre repas et il la suivit. Il avait remarqué qu'elle devenait récemment de plus en plus pâle, et il commençait maintenant à s'inquiéter plus que la normale – il ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu manger à par deux jours plus tôt … elle avait semblé faible et fatiguée en métamorphose … avait-elle mangé un peu au moins ?

Il tourna à un angle juste à temps pour la voir s'évanouir dans les escaliers. Il courut pour rattraper son corps à temps pour éviter que sa tête ne frappe la pierre, et il regarda son visage extrêmement pâle. Sa respiration était douce et elle gémit légèrement quand il la souleva. Elle était plus mince qu'il ne l'avait cru – elle portait toujours une robe à chaque fois qu'il la voyait maintenant, et ça la couvrait parfaitement … il commença à courir vers l'infirmerie, Blaise dans ses bras, et il ne rencontra personne sur le chemin. Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie d'un coup de pied, et vit Madame Pomfresh sur le point de lui crier dessus pour sa façon d'agir quand elle vit qu'il portait Blaise, et elle désigna seulement un lit où Harry posa son amie et recula pour ne pas gêner la matrone.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, en regardant la jeune fille.

« Elle s'est juste évanouie, » fit Harry, en la regardant avec inquiétude. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait mangé, cependant – la dernière fois que je sais qu'elle a mangé c'était au petit déjeuner du premier jour de cours, » dit-il et Madame Pomfresh serra les dents et murmura quelque chose pendant un moment – Harry réussit à comprendre ''_anorexie … les filles modernes ont tendance à se sentir grosses et laides … _'', mais le reste fut dit trop bas pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Elle sortit une potion d'une de ses étagères dans son cabiner et en versa un peu dans la bouche de Blaise, qui avala rapidement. Les yeux de Blaise s'ouvrirent et elle gémit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle sonnée, et Madame Pomfresh lui demanda d'une voix douce la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé. « J'ai pris mon dîner il y a quelques minutes, » dit-elle, et Harry s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Et tu n'as pas mangé une seule bouchée, Blaise. Dis-lui la vérité, s'il-te-plait. » Elle frémit et commença à pleurer alors qu'il lui prenait la main pour la réconforter.

« Je n'ai pas mangé depuis mercredi midi, » admit-elle en reniflant. « Pas correctement. J'ai pris du chocolat ce matin … » Harry essaya mais échoua à ne pas se sentir coupable. _''Comment ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer ?''_ se demanda-t-il en rageant.

Madame Pomfresh ordonna à Harry de partir en dépit des protestations de Blaise, et Harry promit qu'il serait de retour dans la matinée – elle allait devoir rester la nuit à l'infirmerie pour reprendre des forces. Harry se laissa sombrer sur une chaise alors qu'il entra dans la salle commune et soupira. Ça ne lui avait pas fait du bien de réaliser qu'il ne s'était pas assez occupé de Blaise, et il sentait qu'il lui avait gravement fait défaut, qu'il l'avait laissé tombée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Gina, en s'asseyant en face de lui. Le feu envoya une bouffée de chaleur et Harry soupira, contemplant les flammes un instant.

« Rien, » dit-il, se disant que ça ne le ferait pas se sentir mieux de fâcher Blaise avec ses amis.

Il attendit que la salle commune se vide avant d'ouvrir son esprit à la nuit extérieure – sans nuages et pleine d'étoiles, il s'en alla un peu trop loin et il regarda toute la face cachée de la Terre en orbite. Il se calma et se concentre sur la Grande Bretagne, et essaya de rechercher des activités de mangemorts, et quand il n'en trouva aucune, il rechercha les membres de l'Ordre qu'il connaissait – Mondingus sortait simplement dans un bar et disparut en tenant une chope de bière vide (Harry suspecta que c'était un Portoloin illégal) ; Fol-Œil scrutait le contenu d'un coli avec sa baguette et semblait mécontent, probablement parce que c'était juste une lettre et un gâteau d'Arthur Weasley pour avoir amélioré le niveau de certains sorts autour du Square Grimmauld. Kingsley était au Ministère de la Magie, mais il ne put trouver Mr ou Mme Weasley – ils étaient bien cachés au Terrier, supposa-t-il et il continua.

Quand il chercha après Tonks, cependant, son esprit éclata de rage – il la trouva en regardant à travers une fenêtre sale, attachée à une table avec quatre mangemorts qui prenaient leur tour pour lui jeter des Endoloris. Ils posaient des questions, et Harry se fraya un chemin immédiatement, prêt à tuer. Il se mit en position et remarqua que les mangemorts avaient fait une pose.

« Endoloris, » fit un des mangemorts, et Tonks fut frappée par un autre Endoloris, la faisant crier d'agonie. Quand il le termina, elle haleta et gémit légèrement, mais elle ne se tordait plus. « Bien, maintenant dis-nous ce que le Ministère a ordonné aux Aurors de faire à propos de la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres, » ordonna-t-il, en agitant sa baguette en signe de menace. Quand elle ne dit rien, il eut un rire menaçant et se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille. Les autres mangemorts semblaient sur le point de regarder un bon film.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été très généreux, Auror, » murmura-t-il, sa main s'approchant de sa poitrine et la toucha. Elle frémit de dégoût mais ne répondit pas. De la sueur s'était formée de tous ses tremblements et des tortures qu'elle avait subi, et il continuait à la toucher. « Il a dit que si tu n'était pas coopérative, nous étions autorisés à utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour obtenir l'information – tant que tu serais en état de nous le dire. Cela veux dire que su tu refuses de nous le dire, nous allons être forcés de trouver d'autres moyens d'occuper notre temps … » Il la toucha plus fermement et sa main descendit et commença à descendre la fermeture de pantalon, et elle gémit d'horreur, mais elle ne commença pas à parler. Les autres se moquèrent alors que l'interrogateur ouvrait son pantalon, mais il tomba à terre quand une lame perfora le côté de sa tête et fit jaillir une fontaine de sang. Les autres se jetèrent dans l'action et un autre mourut d'un couteau jeté depuis une ombre sur le mur, puis un autre et finalement le dernier fut neutralisé par Harry qui écrasa leurs gorges par derrière. Il libéra rapidement Tonks et la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle réalisait qui il était.

« Jésus, Dieu merci c'était toi, Harry, » murmura-t-elle, et elle sourit légèrement. « Sais-tu où nous sommes ? »

« Non, mais ça importe peu – nous partons, » dit-il, en regardant la pièce pour quelque chose d'intéressant mais il ne trouva rien. « Nous partons maintenant. Peux-tu te lever ? » Elle hocha la tête et s'aida de la table pour se lever, elle récupéra sa baguette sur un des mangemorts et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Un autre Auror a été pris en même temps – ils l'ont mis dans une autre pièce. Nous devons l'aider ! » Harry hocha la tête et ils commencèrent les recherches, Harry se changea en ombre et emmena Tonks avec lui, mettant rapidement un terme aux recherches. L'autre Auror était retenu dans une pièce dans le même couloir qu'où était Tonks, et Harry et Tonks stupéfixèrent les deux mangemorts qui travaillaient sur lui (pratiquant leur Endoloris), et Harry se fondit dans les ombres, laissant Tonks prétendre qu'elle s'était échappée toute seule sans l'aide d'Harry Potter, entre tous. Harry garda un œil sur eux alors qu'ils passaient par une fenêtre donnant sur une cour avec aucune maison en vue. Ils cheminèrent tranquillement dans les bois avant de transplaner au quartier général des Aurors. Harry laissa un corps dans la pièce où s'était trouvé Tonks et métamorphosa le reste des corps en punaises et il les écrasa contre le mur avant de partir. Tonks fut prise en charge par une médicomage, et quand elle se retourna, il chuchota une histoire à l'oreille de Tonks puis disparut, s'assurant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'ennuis.

Il revint à Poudlard juste à temps pour le lever de soleil et il s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée pour se détendre pendant les quelques heures avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Il lut un peu et fut heureux d'avoir pu aider Tonks, mais il souhaitait avoir pu le faire plus tôt – l'Endoloris pouvait être dévastateur, il le savait – il avait vu les Londubat, et la pensée de quelqu'un d'autre finissant comme ça fit se retourner son estomac. Il prit alors sa décision- il décida qu'il ne permettrait à personne d'autre de mourir s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

« Je ne laisserai pas les mangemorts s'en tirer après des meurtres ou des tortures. » se promit-il, sa voix ferme. « A partir de maintenant, si je peux aider, je le ferai – même si cela signifie mon propre sacrifice ! » La colère bouillonnait en lui, et Orion sourit.

_« Très admirable, Harry – une promesse désintéressée, assurément. Cependant, je viens juste de réussit à retourner dans un corps, donc je n'aimerai pas avoir à mourir encore – en d'autres mots, Harry, essaye de ne pas mourir trop tôt, ok ? Bien. » _

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Je remercie ceux qui continuent à lire ma trad et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissés une review. Gros bisous donc à : benji251, Demenciae, ronald92, popov (j'espère que la suite t'a plus), bachelor49, bianka17, Vic dit vic, Shuriken57, klaude (Lol effectivement ça va devenir une obligation, n'empêche pauvre Harry, avoir Pansy qui lui court après !) et Polaris93 ( à mon avis il l'utilisera plus tard pour espionner dans Poudlard ou autre)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Amusement inoffensif.

Blaise revint le lendemain matin et dit à toutes se camarades de dortoir qu'elle ne s'était juste pas senti bien et qu'elle avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie pour être sûr que ce n'était rien de grave. Harry était venu la chercher à sept heure, quand l'infirmière l'avait autorisé à partir avec des ordres strictes de manger correctement il ne parla pas alors qu'ils marchaient, et elle ne le fit pas non plus.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle au petit déjeuner et s'assura qu'elle mangea tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, et elle était reconnaissante qu'il veille sur elle. Après le petit déjeuner, Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune avec Blaise – elle ne semblait pas du tout être réticente à être en sa compagnie, juste distante et troublée. La salle commune était pleine de monde, et Seamus, Neville, Dee et Gina vinrent les voir alors qu'ils traversaient l'entrée.

« Hey, on va tous nager dans le lac, vous venez ? » demanda Dee, et Harry dit oui immédiatement – la journée avait été exceptionnellement chaude et il avait besoin de se raffraîchir. Blaise accepta d'y aller à contrecoeur, et en vrai c'était seulement parce qu'Harry y allait qu'elle avait accepté – elle se sentait encore en danger quand elle était loin de lui. Elle monta dans sa chambre et prit sa cape (qui était en fait à Harry) et un livre et se changea pour que son maillot de bain soit sous ses vêtements et elle redescendit dans la salle commune pour attendre les autres. Tous ceux de sixième année descendaient, Lavande parlait déjà de son bronzage et tenait une bouteille de lotion bronzante. Ils partirent tous ensemble, et Blaise fut de nouveau contente qu'Harry soit resté avec elle depuis la première nuit. Au lac, tout le monde enleva ses vêtements à part Blaise, qui s'allongea sur l'herbe et ouvrit son livre. Harry lui demanda si elle allait nager et elle lui dit qu'elle irait peut-être plus tard. Il soupra et s'éloigna, pongea dans l'eau et nagea quelques brassées pour s'habituer à la température.

Tout le monde s'éclaboussait et il se joignit au jeu, arrosant Seamus avec une grosse vague et il fut soulevé en arrière par Dean en riposte. Gina, Parvati, Lavande et Hermione sortirent pour travailler leur bronzage, et se faisant, les garçons ne purent s'empécher de regarder. Quand Parvati se retourna, tous les garçons sauf Harry réussirent à se retourner à temps, donc elle ne vit qu'Harry qui la regardait. Souriant mentalement, elle décida de le faire rougir – elle pensait qu'il était mignon quand il le faisait.

« Hey Harry, est-ce que c'est ta baguette dans ta poche ou est-ce que tu aimes simplement ce que tu vois ? » s'écria-t-elle, et tous les garçons rirent, y compris Harry. Elle fut surprise qu'il ne rougisse pas, mais en fait il répondit immédiatement à son commentaire.

« En fait, ma baguette est attachée à mon bras, » dit-il, en lui montrant son étui à baguette sur son bras gauche, et en souriant. « Donc, je suppose que j'aime juste ce que je vois ! » Les garçons rirent encore plus fort et Dean en tapa cinq à Harry quand Parvati rougit fortement.

« Quand est-il devenu aussi flirteur ? » demanda-t-elle à Hermione, qui prenait le soleil à sa gauche. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, il est plus confiant depuis cet été – un déséquilibre de téstostérone, peut-être ? » Parvati tourna son regard vers Harry et remarqua son torse puissant et ses bras muscléset cette fois c'est elle fit fut surprise à regarder.

« Est-ce qu'il fait froid, ou est-ce que tu es contente de me voir, Parvati ? » lui dit-il, s'attirant des rires des garçons. Parvati rougit de nouveau, s'installant sur sa serviette si rapidement qu'elle se fit mal à la tête. Lavande renifla et le regarda avec une lueur légèrement prédatrice dans les yeux.

« Avec un corps comme celui-là, » dit-elle rapidement, en se lêchant les lèvres, « Je pense que Rogue serait heureux de le voir ! Regarde donc ces abdos ! » Elle rit et Hermione fit des gestes de vomissements ce qui augmenta les éclats de rire des filles. Les garçons et Dee faisaient des courses et Dee en gagnait la plupart – c'était une excellente nageuse, et Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait la battre même s'il utilisait de la branchiflore.

Après un moment, les filles qui bronzaient sautèrent dans l'eau et ils recommencèrent à s'éclabousser. Pendant dix minutes ils s'éclaboussèrent les uns les autres jusqu'à ce que Parvati ne crie de surprise.

« Quelque chose vient juste de frôler ma jambe ! » s'écria-t-elle, et Harry rit.

« Désolé, Parvati, » dit-il avait un clin d'œil, en nageant quelques mètres plus loin et en souriant largement. « Je suppsoe que j'aime vraiment ce que je vois. » Elle le regarda un moment avant de se joindre aux rires, puis, elle décida de porter ce flirt au niveau suivant, elle nagea jusqu'à lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de son bassin et l'embrassa, les faisant couler tous les deux se faisant. Il répondit à son baiser, et n'hésita pas à frôler ses fesses avec ses mains, la faisant sourire pendant qu'elle l'mbrassait. Ils remontèrent à la surface pour réspirer, et Parvati réenroula ses bras autour de son cou, semblant assez sulfureuse et sexy contre lui. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas rougi, et il sembla qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle allait faire quand elle avait commencé à flirté quand il demanda,

« Est-ce que c'était simplement pour essayer de me faire rougir ou c'état pour accepter mon offre ? » demanda-t-il et elle le regarda ave un air interrogatif pendant un moment.

« Ton offre ? » demanda-t-elle, et elle bougea légèrement et une certaine partie de son anatomie effleura sa jambe et elle rougit. « Mon offre, » répéta-t-il à son oreille. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et chuchota,

« Oh, cette offre… » dit-elle, en utilisant plus de souffle que nécessaure pour faire passer son message. « Joue bien tes cartes, et je pourrais te prendre au jeu ! » Elle le sentit frissonner alors qu'elle lui lécha les lobes d'oreille et elle relâcha son cou, nageant au loin pour qu'il ait une bonne vue d'elle.

« Woa, tu t'en es bien tiré Harry ! » fit Dean, en regardant Parvati s'éloigner à la nage. « Tu vas devoir m'apprendre, mon vieux ! » il rit et Harry le coula.

« Secret personnel, Dean ! » fit-il, en riant. Pendant quelques minutes, Harry flotta sur le dos, regardant paresseusement le ciel, et il annonça finalement qu'il allait renter, il se sêcha avec sa baguette et se rhabilla. Blaise partit avec lui, ne voulant toujours pas être entourée de trop de personnes. Blaise ne parla pas, donc Harry resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la salle commune, il n'y avait qu'une paire de troisièmes années jouant aux échecs dans un coin. Harry monta les escaliers et jeta ses affaires sur son lit, descendit son devoir d'Enchantements et y jeta un rapde coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'il avait déjà fait et le continua, Blaise apporta un travail d'Arithmancie et se plongea dedans.

_« Tu es inquiet pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda Orion, et Harry hocha mentalement la tête. _« Elle ira bien, Harry – il faut juste du temps et d'autres larmes, mais elle va commencer à aller mieux.. »_

''_J'espère que tu as raison, Orion,''_ répondit-il. Harry termina rapidement sa disertation, en ayant fait la plus grande partie la nuit précédente, et il reposa sa plume, reposant sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il était, il ferma les yeux. Il garda les yeux fermés pendant une demi-heure de profondes pensées et fut sortit de ses pensées par une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête, administrée par une Gina souriante.

« Hey, on parlait en bas des escaliers et, hum, » Elle baissa la voix et approcha sa bouche de l'oeille d'Harry. « Nous avons décidés de nous amuser ce soir, tu veux te joindre à nous ? » Harry sourit et haussa un sourcil.

« Qui est le 'nous '? » demanda-t-il, et elle s'assit dans la chaise juste à côté de lui, gardant sa voix basse.

« Moi, Dee, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Parvati, Lavande, Ron et Hermione, et si toi et Blaise venez ça sera nous tous, » dit-elle. « Donc tu es partant ? » Harry hocha la tête et sourit.

« Qu'allons-nous utiliser ? » demanda-t-il et elle sourit de nouveau.

« Dee et moi apporterons du Whiskey pur feu – ne demande pas de détails, » avertit-elle puis elle rit. « Ron a du convaincre Hermione et Dee a pratiquement ordonné à Neville d'accepter. » Harry rit tranquillement et accepta tandis que Gina alla inviter Blaise.

Le plan était de se réunir dans la salle commune après une heure du matin et de se regrouper autour du feu, et de retourner dans leurs dortoirs à huit heure – personne ne se levait tôt le dimanche. Harry et les autres garçons descendirent environ quinze minutes plus tôt, prenant leurs fauteuils préférés alors que les filles descendaient de leur dortoir. Gina ouvrit la première bouteille et en prit une gorgée, la passa à Harry et elle fit rapidement le tour, certains s'étranglant et toussant, d'autres prenant simplement une gorgée et la faisant passer. Il commencèrent un jeu de 'As-tu déjà', où une personne demandait à une autre personne une question commençant pas 'as-tu déjà', et si la personne questionnée hésitait, elle devait boire trois gorgées de la bouteille avant de pouvoir poser une question à quelqu'un. Le défi était que vous deviez être spécifique, si on vous demandait si vous aviez déjà dormi avec quelqu'un, tu deviez donner les dates, les endroits et les noms.

Tout le monde rit et fut royalement embarrassé en même temps. Ils changèrent ensuite pour un action ou vérité, en utilisant une bouteille à faire tourner pour choisir qui ils allaient questionner. Ce fut encore plus drôle que le jeu précédent, car tout le monde était un peu éméché. Lavande fit tourner la bouteille vide de Whiskey pur feu et elle désigna Neville.

« Vérité, » fit Neville au regard interrogateur de Lavande. Elle sourit et échangea un regard avec Parvati.

« Dis-nous à propos de qui tu as fantasmé sexuellement la dernière fois, » dit-il, et Neville fit un sourire nerveux qui se transforma en air de pur horreur. Il regarda autour à la recherche d'aide mais il vit que tout le monde écoutait attentivement, et il demanda faiblement s'il pouvait choisir action, ce à quoi Lavande secoua la tête, toujours souriante. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il rougit, murmura quelque chose et le dit plus haut quand Seamus lui en fit la remarque.

« Dee, » dit-il et il lui jeta un regard d'excuse. Dee, cependant, semblait flattée et lui souffla un baiser, ce à quoi il rougit encore plus. Il fit tourner la bouteille et elle montra Seamus, qui demanda aussi une vérité. « Euh…as-tu déjà fantasmé sur quelque chose qui n'était pas humain ? » tout le monde rit et Seamus rouit.

« Hé bien.. cette Fleur était en partie veela, donc je suppose que c'est oui. » Il tourna la bouteille et elle désigna Lavande, qui hésita quelques instants avant de choisir une vérité. Seamus décida de vaner les garçons et utilisa les propres questions de Lavande contre elle. « A qui pensais-tu la dernière fois qu tu as fantasmé ? » Elle rougit et murmura « Olivier Dubois » avant de saisir la bouteille et de la faire tourner. Ça tomba sur Harry et il eut du mal à se décider quoi choisir, mais choisit finalement action pour sourit et s'assit réfléchissant un moment.

« Je veux que tu colores la fourrure de Miss Teigne en rose vif, » dit-elle, et Harry sourit simplement. « ça doit être fait avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? » Harry hocha la tête et fit tourner la bouteille et elle s'arrêta devant Ron, qui fut assez courageux pour chosir une action.

« Enlève ton tee-shirt et porte un des soutiens gorge d'Hermione, » dit-il, et Ron faillit s'évanouir. Hermione rougit mais monta et redescendit avec un soutien gorge à la main, un à motifs floraux violets ? « Tu dois le porter jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit allé se coucher. » Ron, toujours pâle, fit tourner la bouteille et quand elle s'arrêta sur Blaise il la prit en sympathie et ne lui demanda que si elle avait embrassé Malfoy ou pas, et elle sembla dégoûté.

« Bien sûr que non ! » répondit-elle, en faisant tourner la bouteille qui désigna Gina, qui demanda une action et dut faire une danse osée à Seamus. Seamus sembla contente de l'idée, mais Gina ne fut pas très sympa avec lui, elle la fit rapidement, s'asseyant à peine sur ses genoux avec un air ennuyé. Pour quelque raison, ses yeux glissaient vers Harry mais revinrent vers la bouteille alors qu'elle tournait et s'arrêta sur Harry, qui choisit une action. Elle sourit et lui dit qu'il devrait être son esclave pendant une heure, qu'il devrait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans poser de question, et l'heure commencerait quand elle le choisirait. Il n'était pas certain d'aimer tout à fait cela mais il accepta et fit tourner la bouteille.

Parvati donna la même action à Harry un peu plus tard, et il dut maintenant écrire ce dont il était censé se rappeler pour ne pas oublier. Il devait aussi enchanter tous les souvêtements de Rogue avec un sort irritant et se teindre les cheveux en rouge toute une journée (ce qu'il fit immédiatement). Ses cheveux étaient maintenant couleur tomate et il semblait assez étonnant au milieu des couleurs de cheveux généralement assez communes – Lavande fut obligée de teindre ses cheveux en noir à la place de son blond habituel, et ça ne lui allait pas trop mal.

Plusieurs autres actions furent données et de choquantes vérités furent révélées (Parvati dut admettre qu'elle avait une fois embrassé une fille, cela avait fait s'écarquiller de jubillation les yeux de Dean et Seamus, qui s'intensifia encore quand Lavande avait été forcée d'admettre qu'elle était la fille que Parvati avait embrassé), mais elles nièrent toutes les deux avec véhémence être lesbiennes – elles dirent que c'était juste de l'expérimentation et que, bien que c'était un des meilleurs baisers qu'elles avaient expérimenté, elle n'en avaient jamais fait une habitude (à cela les deux paires d'yeux perdirent leur lueur et les deux garçons semblèrent légèrement déçus).

Après plusieurs autres tours de Whiskey, Dean s'effondra près de l'endroit où Ron et Hermione s'étaient allongés ensemble, et il tituba dangereusement, mais continua quand même à boire du whiskey comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cinq minutes plus tard, lui aussi tomba et commença à ronfler contre la chaise. Dee et Neville étaient d'une façon ou d'une autre parvenus à se glisser entre les personnes dormant maintenant sur le sol et les chaises jusqu'à un endroit à peine assez grand pour eux deux donc Dee se blottit à ses côtés et s'endormit rapidement avec ses bras autour de lui. Les yeux de Neville s'ouvrirent si grands qu'Harry était certain qu'il ne s'endormirait pas pendant un mois, mais il succomba au bienheureux état d'inconscience avec sa tête reposant sur celle de Dee qui à son tour, reposa la sienne sur son épaule. Gina, Blaise, Parvati et Harry étaient encore réveillés, et bientôt Gina décida de prendre du repos et enclancha un sort d'alarme pour sept heure du matin tandis que Blaise se roula simplement en boule dans un fauteuil et commença à respirer doucement.

Parvati avait les yeux à moitié fermés et Harry s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'endorme avec les autres, mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau entièrement et elle lui fit un sourire séducteur.

« Est-ce que ton offre tient toujours ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry sourit.

« Est-ce que ça signifie que tu acceptes ? » demanda-t-il.

Il se trouva que oui. Elle saisit l'opportunité d'utiliser l'action qu'elle avait contre lui et elle le fit monter les escaliers jusqu'à son lit, lui faisant lui donner du plaisir pendant un long moment avant qu'ils n'atteignent le haut des escaliers – il le fit bien volontiers et par lui-même cette fois, avec Orion ne lui donnant des conseils que quand il en avait absolument besoin. Quand ils eurent tous les deux finis, ils restèrent allongés pendant un long moment, complètement essoufflés et plein de sueur, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui et ne passe un bras sur sa poitrine.

« Harry, s'il te plait ne le prends pas mal, parce que c'était fantastique, mais pourrions-nous ne rien dire aux autres ? » demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il caressa son bras et haussa les épaules.

« OK, » dit-il, en regardant ses yeux sombres un moment. « Donc, où cela nous mènera-t-il – une relation, juste du sexe ou rien ? » demanda-t-il doucement, en montrant qu'il n'objecterait pas à ce qu'elle choisirait. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle enroula une jambe autour de ses hanches.

« Hé bien, je ne dirais pas non à plus de… » dit-elle, les yeux brillants de malice alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour un baiser.

Ils restèrent au lit une autre heure, parlant facilement avant de se rhabiller et de redescendre vers les autres et de les réveiller pour les faire monter. Tout le monde dormit ce matin-là, même Harry, qui reçu beaucoup de rire pour ses cheveux et il jeta un regard complice à Parvati avant de descendre au petit déjeuner et de manger sans même un soupçon de rougeur – il avait presque oublié la couleur de ses cheveux quand Mac Gonagall vint le voir et lui demanda d'expliquer pourquoi il les avait changé de couleur.

« Désolé professeur, c'est juste un sort temporaire pour le week-end – un peu d'amusement, vous voyez ? » Elle pinça les lèvres et un de ses sourcils sembla de soulever de son propre chef.

« Vous avez passé un peu trop de temps près de Miss Tonks, » lui murmura-t-ele avant de partir, mais Harry pouvait dire qu'elle souriait.

Les sixièmes années ne dirent qu'à deux ou trois de leurs amis ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit précédente (Harry et Parvati ne parlèrent pas de leurs activités supplémentaires dans leurs descriptions), et beauoup demandèrent à être invités pour la prochaine fois – Ginny semblait positivement enchantée à la perspective, et demanda si elle pouvait inviter quelques amis.

Harry s'esquiva dans le nuit sous le couvert des ombres de Poudlard et rechercha les quartiers privés de Sévérus Rogue. Il les trouva, et après un subtile mouvement de sa baguette magique et quelques mots bien choisis, il repartit dans son lit, souriant comme un malade. Il dit à Hermione de regarder Rogue qui devrait sembler gêner par des démangeaisons en classe et laissa le reste du groupe savoir qu'il avait accompli une autre de ses actions. Rogue s'assit à la table des professeurs, tressaillant de temps en temps s'attirant l'inquiétude de ses collègues quant à son bien-être. Beaucoup de personnes du groupe éclatèrent de rire et Rogue les regarda suspicieusement avant de sortir de la salle, essayant (sans vraiment y parvenir) de marcher normalement.

Harry se rendit en cours – le premier étant Botanique avec Neville et Hermione, qui semblaient ravis de ce samedi soir où ils s'étaient amusés. La leçon fut longue pour Harry, qui ne prêta pas vraiment beaucoup d'attention à la façon de correctement s'occuper de la plante empoisonnée devant lui et il fut sauvé d'une blessure par la rapidité d'action de Neville et un sort de gel bien placé.

Après ce cours, Harry et ses amis continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Harry leur apprit la meilleure façon de s'occuper d'un hippogriffe malade (un du troupeau était malade d'avoir mangé quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas du), et Harry réussit à garder sa concentration en classe plus facilement que lors du cours précédent, et il partit avec ses amis tous parlant des cours. Il rencontra Blaise devant la salle de Métamorphose et ils s'assirent aux tables où ils avaient été la dernière fois. Elle ignora Malfoy quand il entra, en dépit du sourire satisfait qu'il lui lança. Mac Gonagall leur fit une leçon pratique de métamorphose humaine, et Harry réussit à transfigurer Blaise en papillon et à la retransformer assez facilement, avec tous les détails d'un véritable papillon. Malfoy réussit à changer le nez de Pansy à une meilleure taille mais rien d'autre, et il fut récompensée en étant changé en chiot jaune vif. Pansy sembla aimé le nouveau look de son nez, et décida de le laisser comme ça.

Harry fut à moitié transformé en chouette d'un blanc pur, et ressemblait à un ange avec le regard perçant de ses yeux verts, et de nombreuses filles soupirèrent rêveusement en le voyant – il avait de grandes ailes qu'il étendit et ramena dans son dos, mais il pouvait dire qu'elle ne lui permettraient pas de voler. Le reste était humain à par ses yeux et ses plumes (qui étaient très douces) et Harry pensa que c'était assez amusant. Mac Gonagall inversa la métamorphose et il se rassit, ses ailes lui manquant déjà, mais il dit à Blaise que ce n'était pas grave qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à le transformer complètement.

Ils mangèrent le déjeuner dans la grande salle, il s'assura qu'elle mangea correctement avant de partir pour son cours suivant – DCFM. Le professeur Gordon prit tous leurs devoirs et continua à leur apprendre la théorie du sort du Patronus avant de leur faire essayer de jeter le sort. Quand tout le monde eut essayé, elle les fit rassoir et ses yeux balayèrent la classe avant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« Étant en année d'Aspic, il est essentiel que vous appreniez tout ce que je vous enseigne. Comme nombre d'entre vous seront plus forts ou plus faibles dans différents domaines, la politique de Poudlard est de vous mixer en étude par deux avec un fort et un faible, afin de maximiser l'effet de ce qu'on vous apprend. Ces groupes peuvent changer pendant l'année, et je vous les assignerais au cours des deux prochaines semaines, comme la plupart de vos autres professeurs, cela, si on ne vous l'a pas encore déjà dit, aura lieu dans chacune de vos matières, et vous devrez étudier deux heures avec votre partenaire une fois par semaine dans chaque matière. Personne n'en est exempté, donc faites les arrangements nécessaires pour réserver deux heures le soir pour vos études. Dans le but de promouvoir les relations inter-maisons, je ne vais pas mettre de partenaires d'une même maison, et ne pensez pas que vous pouvez simplement esquiver – si j'ai des rapports que quelqu'un s'esquive intentionnellement sans raison, ils n'auront pas besoin de revenir dans la salle de classe. »

La plupart des personnes quittèrent la salle de classe assez ennuyée à la perspective de plus de leur temps pris par leurs matières, mais ils ne se plaignirent pas à voix haute auprès du professeur. Le prochain cours d'Harry était Enchantements, et ils eurent le même discours de Flitwick, qui avait déjà décidé des duos pour toute la classe – Harry termina avec la sœur de Parvati, Padma, tandis que Ron fut mis en duo avec Hannah Abbot, Hermione devait maintenant étudier avec Ernie Mc Millan, tandis que Blaise avait pour partenaire Susan Bones. Flitwick sourit joyeusement alors qu'un grand pourcentage des partenaires se regardaient prudemment de chaque côté opposé de la salle.

Alors qu'ils terminaient le cours, Harry rattrapa Padma alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune de Serdaigle. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna nerveusement, et Harry fut immédiatement frappé par combien elle était différente de sa sœur jumelle. Parvati était flirteuse et confiante, tandis que Padma semblait bien plus réservée, calme et devait apparemment rassembler son courage pour parler à quelqu'un. Il se demanda brièvement comment elle avait réussi à aller au bal avec Ron, et il se rappela que c'était Parvati qui avait organisé le rendez-vous comme faveur pour Harry…

« Hey Padma, » dit-il, en la rattrapant. « Ecoute, puisqu'on doit faire cette étude, quel soir serait le mieux pour toi ? Je n'ai aucune obligation en dehors des cours à part mes amis, donc peu m'importe quand est-ce qu'on se retrouve. » Elle hocha la tête et sembla songeuse un moment avant qu'elle ne prenne sa respiration et dise,

« Mardi soir est probablement le mieux pour moi – j'ai la dernière heure de libre, donc je peux te rejoindre à quatre heures, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Son visage était le même que celui de Parvati, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient les mêmes… il se demanda brièvement si elles étaient physiquement différentes jusqu'aux grains de beauté, mais il décida de ne pas demander. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

« Demain à quatre heures, alors ? » demanda-t-il, et elle hocha la tête, une légère rougeur apparaissant sur sa peau exotique. Elle se retourna et s'en alla en faisant un signe d'au revoir et Harry se rendit dans sa salle commune.

Il se reposa content cette nuit-là – Blaise avait mangé correctement toute la journée, avait-il remarqué, et il avait terminé tous les devoirs qu'il avait reçu ce jour-là, aussi. Il se leva à cinq heure et décida qu'il était temps de rire – il alla à la recherche de Miss Teigne. Elle trainait aux quatrième étage à la recherche d'étudiants quand il la trouva, et elle ne pas remarqua son approche jusqu'à ce qu'il agite sa baguette et que sa fourrure devienne toute rose. Il se réfugia dans les ombres alors qu'elle sifflait et se retournait pour voir qui l'avait attaqué avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers et Harry retourna dans sa salle commune riant comme un maniaque alors que sonnait six heures.

Le petit déjeuner fut amusant quand Rusard vint en courant et en criant au meurtrier et il exigea de savoir ''qui est-ce qui a attaqué ma pauve Miss Teigne !'' Les Serpentards rirent sans pitié tandis que les autres ne rirent que quand ils découvrirent ce qui avait été fait.

« Je jure, quand je découvrirai qui vous êtes, vous feriez mieux d'espérer que je ne mette pas la main sur vous, où je vous ferais pendre par les pouces et fouetter chaque centimètre de votre dos ! » s'écria-t-il, en respirant bruyamment. Quand quelqu'un découvrit finalement ce qui était arrivé à Miss Teigne, tout le monde éclata de rire (en plus des Serpentards qui rirent encore plus fort) à sa réponse et même Dumbledore dut réprimer un rire, tout en enlevant le sort de coloration de la fourrure du chat.

Ses cours ce jour-là étaient Métamorphose et Botanique, où il reçut son duo – en Métamorphose il se retrouva en duo avec Pansy Parkinson (il essaya de réprimer un grognement, mais ne réussit qu'à réduire suffisamment le son pour que Mac Gonagall puisse l'ignorer). La Botanique le mit en duo avec Ernie Mac Millan, qui n'était pas aussi bon dans la matière qu'Hermione ou Neville mais il était quand même meilleur qu'Harry. Demander à Pansy quel jour serait le mieux pour elle fut presque un enfer, et elle choisit de prendre son temps pour répondre, semblant profiter de sa présence.

_« Elle semble bien mieux avec son nez retouché, »_ commenta Orion. _« Même si je suppose qu'elle est encore bien trop serpentard pour toi, hein ? »_

''_Allez accouche''_ murmura Harry d'un air mécontent. Pansy sembla satisfaite du temps qu'elle avait pris et lui sourit, en enroulant une boucle de cheveux autour de son doigt.

« Humm…je suppose que le lundi ou le vendredi serait bon pour moi, quelle soirée te conviendrait ? » demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant un peu plus près que nécessaire. Il soupira – Ernie voulait étudier le lundi soir, donc cela voulait dire qu'il devrait endurer la compagnie de Pansy pendant deux heure chaque vendredi soir – avant cela il aiderait Blaise à rattraper les autres membres de l'AD. Il répondit en serrant les dents, et elle partit avec le sourire – elle lui faisait délibérément vivre l'enfer !

Il rejoignit Padma dans le hall à quatre heures moins dix et ils décidèrent de faire de la pratique en premier – son principal point faible était le sort d'agrandissement, donc Harry conjura quelques boites et commença à lui montrer comment faire. Il commença par la laisser faire comme ele le faisait en cours, et elle réussit à agrandir la boite en taille au lieu de toutes les dimensions.

« Ouais, mes premiers essais étaient pareils, » mentit-il – le sort avait été facile à apprendre pour lui, même s'il lui avait fallu quelques essais pour maîtriser le contrôle du sort. « Si tu changes un peu le mouvement de baguette – moins fléchi, comme ça, » dit-il, en faisant une démonstration avec sa baguette. Elle essaya le mouvement et ensuite l'incantation, et la boite doubla en taille à l'intérieur, et les côtés restèrent à la même place. « Hey, bravo ! » dit-il en applaudissant. Elle rougit légèrement et Harry lui apprit comment contrôler l'agrandissement. Après deux heures, elle avait presque maîtrisé la technique, et elle partit avc un sourire calme de remerciement.

Harry s'en alla directement au dîner après sa session d'étude, et il s'assit à côté de Blaise pour s'assurer qu'elle mangeait et pour voir comment c'était passé sa journée.

« ça a été, » dit-elle en soupirant et en mettant des légumes dans son assiette avec son rosbif. « Je n'aime pas être près d'autant de personnes, mais si je suis seule je…hé bien, je suis effrayée. » chuchota-t-elle en tremblant. « Je pense au fait que le prochain coin peut cacher un mangemort qui va finir le travail commencé à ma maison. » Harry hocha la tête en signe de sympatie et s'arrêta de manger.

« Je ne vais pas laisser ça arriver, Blaise, » dit-il, et elle sourit, même si c'était un peu réitcent, c'était néanmoins un sourire. Il pouvait dire qu'elle pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours être là et il retourna à son repas pour réfléchir à un moyen de la mettre plus à l'aise, et de la protéger quand il n'était pas là…

Pendant le cours de DCFM du mercredi, le professeur Gordon le mit en duo avec une fille de Serpentard nommée Kira. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais il l'avait vu en potions – il ne la connaissait pas parce que les Serpentard et les Griffondors ne conversaient pas vraiment à par des insultes. Elle le regarda quand le professeur l'eut dit comme si c'était la faute d'Harry, et son expression fut aussi mauvaise que celle de Malfoy. Il apparut que ce trait avait été appris du maître, car Kira était la nouvelle petite amie de Malfoy, comme Harry le vit quand ils sortirent de cours et qu'ils commençaient à s'embrasser sans aucune retenue dans la grande salle.

_« Tu sais, tu vas ête à cours d'arguments pour ne pas craquer sur Pansy, n'est-ce pas ? » _fit Orion, un certain niveau d'excitation dans la 'voix'. _« Elle n'est plus la petite amie de Malfoy, donc cela ne laisse que son côté serpentard – »_

''_Et le fait que je la déteste''_, ajouta Harry. _''En plus, pourquoi cette obsesson sur Parkinson ? Elle n'est pas la plus belle fille de l'école, et est probablement l'une des moins compatible personne pour moi que je connaisse.''_

_« Aucune raison particulière. »_ fit Orion, nonchalamment_. « Je pense juste que ce serait amusant de la faire crier. Je suis plus du genre 'partenaire actif', plutôt que le genre à initier les filles. Parvati est bien, mais je toute que ça devienne quelque chose de régulier. Sa sœur est un peu trop timide pour moi – toujours une possibilité qu'une bête sexuelle se cache en elle, mais j'en doute. Gina – elle est belle, et te ressemble assez – j'ai remarqué ces regards qu'elle te lance, même quand tu prétends qu'ils ne signifient rien et que c'est juste ton imagination ! »_ Harry soupira – la libido d'Orion n'avait pas de limite, et c'était vraiment un enfer personnel à certains moments.

''_Je ne peux pas croire qu'une voix dans ma tête ait une libido,''_ rétorqua Harry, ignorant une grande partie de ce que disait Orion. _''Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un déséquilibre de testostérone ou autre parce que tu n'as pas de testostérone !'' _Orion rit et sa réponse fut immédiate.

_« Le plus gros organe sexuel est le cerveau, jeune Harry et j'ai été suffisamment de temps avec mes seules pensées pour compagnie. Passer deux ou trois millénaires à penser à ta vie et revoir les sorts que tu sais n'est pas facile – penser sexualité ne demande aucun effort, cependant. » _Harry soupira de nouveau er ferma les yeux. Ça va prendre du temps, pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Il dut écouter les commentaires osés d'Orion sur une large proportion de la population féminine de Poudlard ce jour-là, analysant quelle serait la meilleure manière etcétéra, et la voix désincarnée passa quelques minutes à baver mentalement sur le professeur Gordon pensant le dîner, ce qui donna un petit répit à Harry vis-à-vis de la voix maintenant 'très' ennuyeuse dans sa tête.

Malheureusement Orion réussit à penser à quelques intéressants rêves éveillés impliquant le séduisant professeur et quelques différents scénarios, qui gardèrent Harry légèrement étourdi pendant un long moment. Il lut dans la salle commune cette nuit-là, n'ayant pas besoin de sommeil grâce à la présence d'Orion, et il descendit au petit déjeuner avec Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Gina à une heure acceptable. Il regarda Blaise manger du coin de l'œil, et fut satisfait qu'elle n'allait pas encore avoir faim. Il nettoya sa propre assiette et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers leur premier cours, Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux portes quand Harry entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom.

« Potter ! » fit la voix de Kira depuis la porte, et il grogna. Elle marcha vers lui et le regarda les autres comme pour leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à s'arrêter. Harry leur dit d'avancer et soupira.

_« Maintenant cette fille, elle est probablement très bruyante au lit – une crieuse, je dirai… »_ fit Orion, et Harry l'ignora.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre. Elle lui jeta un reard noir avant de répondre.

« Tu as disparu après la DCFM hier, donc je n'ai pas pu te demander quel jour nous devrons étudier ensemble. Honnêtement, est-ce que tu essayes d'être idiot ou es-tu né comme ça ? » Harry haussa un sourcil et décida de ne pas s'êmbêter à être courtois ou poli.

_« …Et elle a un beau petit cul ! »_ De nouveau Harry ignora la voix dans sa tête.

« Autant que je m'en rappelle, tes lèvres étaient légèrement occupées quand tu étais hors de la salle de cours, à échanger des microbes avec Malfoy. J'ai décidé que j'aimerai être capable de retenir mon déjeuner plutôt que de le vomir sur le sol et je suis parti avec mes amis. Quel jour veux-tu qu'on se retrouve ? »

« Jeudi soir, » dit-elle. « Ce qui signifie que tu ferais mieux de ne plus organiser de séances d'autographes pour ton fan club les jeudi soir – je ne veux pas avoir des ennuis juste parce que j'ai été mise en duo avec le plus arrogant imbécile de toute l'école ! » Harry rit froidement.

« Et cela vient de la petite amie de Drago Malfoy – c'est fort ! » rit-il encore puis il soupira. « Demain, donc, à la bibliothèque. Huit heures, ça te va ? Où est-ce que ça dérange tes projets avec ce bon vieux Drago et toi vous embrassant ? » Elle lui lança un regard noir et accepta huit heures avant de se diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry la suivit pour son cours, souhaitant vraiment ne pas l'avoir avec la petite amis de Drago Malfoy.

''_Quelle garce,''_ pensa Harry en soupirant. Orion sourit et Harry grogna en réponse

_« Tu dois pourant admettre – elle a un beau cul ! »_

''Ferme-là ! »

Hagrid rayonnait aujourd'hui, et même Harry commençait à être nerveux quand il remarqua le scintillement des yeux d'Hagrid – tout comme le scintillement de Dumbledore, et cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose venant d'Hagrid – ça avait des griffes, des dents et était très probablement venimeux. Il fut agréablement surpris quand Hagrid les emmena dans le parc derrière sa cabane et Harry vit quelque chose qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à voir – un pégase. Il était actuellement occupé à manger l'herbe dans l'enclos, et la plupart des filles firent des sons qui auraient vraiment dû être réservés pour les nouveaux nés. Il était d'un blanc pur – presque aussi blanc qu'une licorne et les ailes qui étaient repliée sur son dos étaient plus blanches que de la neige, et chaque plume était parfaitement alignée pour le vol, comme si c'était un travail d'artiste. Le pégase leva la tête et regarda les nouveaux venus, reniflant nerveusement et faisant un pas en arrière.

« Ceci, » fit Hagrid, en désignant fièrement le pégase, c'est Wing (Aile dans la version anglaise donc je l'ai traduit). Il est un nouveau résident à Poudlard. Wing est un jeune pégase, et il est encore en phase de croissance. J'espère trouver une femelle quelque par pour que nous puissions commencer une colonie ici, ce qui nous serait utile pour les projets d'Aspics dont vous aurez besoin, mais personne que je connais n'est prêt à s'en séparer donc ce ne sera probablement pas cette année. Maintenant les pégases sont de gentilles créatures, et ils viennent des temps que vous pourriez appeler mythologiques. Ils vivent d'herbe… » Hagrid continua et Harry écouta intensément, ses yeux rivés sur Wing. Après un moment, Hagrid commença à les laisser entrer dans l'enclos par groupe de trois, et tout le monde se mit en rang. Ron et Hermione y allèrent avec Parvati, qui avat réussi à se placer devant Harry, qui dut y aller avec Pansy et Kira, toutes les deux s'approchèrent en courant et Wing, sentant un danger, se cabra et sauta en l'air, atterrissant à l'autre bout de l'enclos, là où était Harry. Il tapa nerveusement du pied, et Harry s'approcha lentement et prudemment, marchant délicatement pour ne pas effrayer la pauvre bête. Wing fit un pas hésitant en avant et Harry fit de même, laissant le pégase choisir où ils se rejoindraient. Après quelques minutes où Harry garda une respiration calme, ils se touchèrent finalement, et Harry gratta un point entre les yeux, réussissant à calmer Wing presque immédiatement. Pansy et son amie s'approchèrent et essayèrent de pousser Harry, mais Wing sembla vouloir rester plus près d'Harry que des filles, et il flaira sa main.

« Regarde Potter, » fit Kira avec une grimace, « Il t'apprécie » Elle rit à son insulte et Harry haussa un sourcil. Wing s'agita nerveusement au rire et s'éloigna d'Harry ? « Peut-être qu'il peut rejoindre ton fan club, et que tu pourras signer sa croupe. » se moqua-t-elle, Harry faillit demander si elle était de la famille de Malfoy, mais la couleur de cheveux n'était pas la bonne et ses yeux étaient trop foncés – et, se rappela-t-il, elle était la petite amie de Malfoy. Wing était maintenant moins nerveux et il autorisa les filles à s'approcher, et bien que Kira lui pinçait le nez et faisait des bruits dégoutants, la langue de Wing vint lui lêcher le visage, la faisant crier. De nombreuses personnes riait et Harry sourit.

« Il semble, » fit-il pensivement, en regardant Wing et en lui caressant le cou, « Il ressent plutôt quelque chose pour toi, Kira – ça doit-être ta charmante personnalité. » Il sortit de l'enclos et les trois suivant entrèrent, riant encore de la fille de Serpentard. Le cours continua. Harry resta près de Ron et d'Hermione. Hagrid continua jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, et ils leur donna comme devoir de trouver comment s'occuper d'un pégase malade qui a mangé trop d'horties.

Harry s'en alla et se dirigea tout seul vers le déjeuner, car Hermione et Ron prenaient un peu de temps 'ensemble'. Il entra, mangea son déjeuner rapidement avant de se diriger vers son prochain cours, Enchantements, où il rejoignit Blaise et il s'assit et regarda Kira rentrer, main dans la main avec Malfoy, mais ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, parce que quand ils s'assirent, Malfoy lui donna un gros baiser après avoir grimacé à Harry. Maintenant Harry se sentit désolé pour Malfoy, car Kira n'avait probablement pas eu le temps de se laver le visage, et la langue de Wing avait probablement lêché l'endroit où la propre langue de Malfoy passait. Flitwick entra dans la salle de classe, rayonnant, et il distraya Harry de son début de nausée.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre le sort de désillusionnement – un sort complexe qui est appris par tous les étudiants en Enchantements niveau ASPIC et quiconque garde des créatures manifestement magiques dans des zones moldues – les hippogriffs en sont le parfait exemple. La visualisation est la clé de l'utilisation de ce sort, car ses effets sont directement proportionnels au niveau de concentration utilisé pour le jeter – c'est la principale raison pour laquelle la plupart ne s'embêtent pas avec l'incantation une fois qu'ils ont maîtrisé le sort. Mantenant, vous tapez l'objet que vous voulez désillusionner et… » Ayant déjà pratiqué le sort de désillusionnement (et l'ayant maîtrisé), Harry ne ressentit pas le besoin de prêter beaucoup d'attention et laissa simplement son esprit s'évader tout en parlant avec Orion dans sa tête. Le cours passa plus rapidement grâce à ça, Harry fit le sort à son premier essai et il se retira dans la salle commune à la fin de la journée, ennuyé et énervé.

Il y avait une note étinglé au tableau à l'intérieur et Harry s'en approcha pour la lire

**ACTIVITÉS EXTRA SCOLAIRES DE POUDLARD CLUBS/ORGANISATIONS**

**S'il vous plait signez vos noms dans le cours que vous souhaitez suivre et vous serez informés des heures et de l'endroit par hiboux au plus tard le 15 septembre. La date limite d'inscription est le 10.**

**Professeur Mac Gonagall.**

Harry regarda les clubs et organisations et en trouva quelques uns qui l'interessaient - particulièrement le cours de soins et le club d'Enchantements. Il signa pour ceux-là et alla prendre une douche, enlevant un peu de la tension qu'il avait accumulé pendant la journée, en y repensant, avec la fréquence à laquelle il se blessait, Harry était très content d'avoir un cours de soins. Il se demanda brièvement comment l'infirmière avait réussi à maintenir Harry en vie après qu'il ait frôlé autant de fois la mort, Harry supposa qu'elle devait être sacrément douée.

Étant mercredi, Harry n'avait pas de session d'étude ou pas encore du moins mais il devait encore avoir un partenaire d'étude pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques qu'il recevrait probablement lors du cours de vendredi.

Le lendemain soir le trouva à se diriger vers la bibliothèque avec un regard noir pour quiconque le regardait, car il devait endurer deux heures avec la garce de sepentard, et les commentaires osés d'Orion dans sa tête à propos de la jeune fille. En admettant qu'elle était attirante au sens physique, elle paraîssait être la fille la plus garce qu'il ait jamais eu le déplaisir de rencontrer, et maintenant il devait passer du temps seul avec elle. Cela s'ajouta pour faire un Harry mécontent.

« Tu es en retard, » grogna-t-elle alors qu'il entrait. Haussant un sourcil, il regarda sa montre et rétorqua.

« Ouais – de quarante cinq secondes ! » Elle grogna et il répondit en levant les yeux. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il était en retard, c'étai juste quelque chose qu'elle pouvait retenir contre lui. Il sortit son livre et s'assit pour lire – le minimum requis pour ces sessions d'étude, et elle fit de même, en fronçant les sourcils. A travers un grand nombre d'insultes et de grognements, Kira dit à Harry ce qu'ils devraient lire et ils le firent en silence, bien qu'Harry pensait à simplement se lever et partir, et il était certain qu'elle pensait à la même chose.

Après une heure et demie de lecture, ils posèrent leurs livres et s'interrogèrent l'un l'autre sur la théorie du Patronus et les Moremplis, Kira lui lançant autant de regards noirs et de commentaires désobligeants que possible et Harry regardant simplement l'horloge tout le temps. Orion était…et bien il était simplement lui-même, et il continua à faire des commentaires suggestifs dans sa tête.

_« Tu sais, quand une femme utilise l'aggression contre toi, c'est souvant parce qu'elle est attirée par toi, »_ fit Orion et Harry soupira.

''_Orion ?''_

_« Ouais ? »_

''_Ferme-là.''_

Alors que la limite des deux heures s'approchaient, Harry rangea ses affaires dans son sac et il sortit sans se retourner. La pire pensée qui lui vint fut qu'il devrait s'y recoller le lendemain avec Pansy.

Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques du vendredi trouva la classe de nouveau avec Wing, et Hagrid leur apprit à prendre soin de lui, tandis qu'il vérifiait qu'il n'était pas malade parce que les Pégases étaient bien connus pour leur faible tolérence à la maladie et aux blessures et ils montraient rarement des signes qu'ils étaient légèrement blessés ce qui pouvait être dangereux si ce n'était pas soigné tôt. Hagrid termina de leur parler de l'importance de l'entretien des ailes quand il sortit un rouleau d'une de ses nombreuses poches et leur dit qu'il allait leur lire un texte plusieurs personnes grognèrent. Harry fut mis en duo avc Parvati, qui ne sembla pas gênée par l'arrangement, et Ron et Hermione furent fait partenaires, tandis que Blaise termina avec Padma. Parvati avait le mercredi soir de libre tout comme Harry, ils décidèrent donc d'étudier le mercredi soir et qu'ils se rejoindraient dans la salle commune.

Après le déjeuner, Harry et Blaise se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande et Harry commença à lui apprendre le sort du Patronus comme il l'avait fait aux autres membres de l'AD l'année précédente, mais elle avait de sérieux problèmes à trouver un souvenir assez heureux pour travailler le sort. Elle était frustrée et déçue d'elle-même alors qu'Harry lui tendit une bouteille d'eau que la salle leur avait fournie et Harry s'assit à côté d'elle sur les coussins qui parsemaient le sol.

« Je suis désolée Harry, » fit-elle en ne le regardant pas et en regardant ses chaussures. « Je sais que tu dois être réellement déçu par moi… Je ne peux même pas produire un peu de brûme ! » Harry enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » fit Harry, en lui carressant le bras. « Je ne suis pas déçu – c'est vraiment un sort difficile, et tu dois avoir des souvenirs vraiment très heureux pour qu'il fonctionne. Ne soit pas deçue, tu y arriveras, j'en suis certain. » Elle sourit faiblement et il la serra brièvement dans ses bras avant d'aller à la bibliothèque retrouver Pansy, redoutant la session d'étude à venir. Ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèqe, Pansy portant beaucoup de maquillage pour quelqu'un qui prévoyait seulement d'étudier, et elle demanda à Harry s'ils pouvaient faire un entraînement pratique à l'extérieur. Pansy le mena vers le lac où ils pouvaient étudier à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, Pansy ouvrit son sac et sortit quelques livres sur la métamorphose.

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas pratiquer la métamorphose humaine, » dit-elle, un sourcil haussé.

_« Je me demande si elle a de la crème fouettée dans son sac… » _fit Orion, faisant grogner Harry mentalement.

« Non, si quelque chose se passe mal, nous aurions des difficultés à résoudre le problème. Nous pouvons faire la théorie du transplanage ? Ou de la métamorphose en duel, ça serait bien. »

« De la métamorphose en duel ? »

« Métamorphoser des choses pendant la bataille, pour distraitre ton adversaire ou l'immobiliser – les anmaux sont biens, mais ils ont tendance à se retourne rcontre toi quelques fois. Ça peut aussi être utilsé pour bloquer les sorts, » dit-il. Elle haussa les épaules et réfléchit un moment.

« Est-ce que tu connais des sorts de conjuration ? » demanda-t-elle et Harry hocha la tête – il avait étudié la conjuration pendant les vacances comme moyen pour oublié Sirius.

« Ouais, je peux faire un peu de conjuration – est-ce que tu veux faire ça ? » Elle hocha la tête avec impatience et Harry haussa les épaules et commença à lui apprendre à conjurer des choses, à savoir des chaises. Il réussit à se conjurer un de ces fauteuils moelleux donc le directeur était si fiand, pendant que Pansy ne réussit qu'à conjurer une chaise de salle à manger. Harry lui montra les mouvements de baguette précis et après une heure de conuration, ils firent une pause. Pansy sortit deux bouteilles de bière-au-beurre de son sac et en tendit une à Harry et leva sa bouteille pour simuler un toast avant de boire.

« Alors quand as-tu appris autant sur la conjuration ? Tu ne m'as jamais paru être un rat de bibliothèque comme Granger. » Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

« Pendant l'été, » fit-il, inspectant la chase. Elle haussa les épaules et continua son questionnement.

« En parlant de cet été, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pendant les vacances ? Tu sembles toujours revenir comme si tu venais juste d'être relâché d'Azkaban… » Harry leva froidement un sourcil et elle frémit sous son regard pendant un moment.

« Je vais vivre avec mon oncle et ma tante, » dit-il, d'un ton qui aurait du lui faire comprendre que la conversation était terminée, mais Pansy ne sembla pas saisir l'allusion.

« Oausi, je les ai vu à Kings Crass… hé bien, ne le prends pas mal, mais ils semblent un peu… gros, et tu sembles toujours tellement maigre quand tu reviens, tu passes le reste de l'année à prendre du poids et puis tu pars pour l'été et tu reviens aussi pâle que le Baron Sanglant et comme je l'ai dit, assez maigre. Alors quelle est l'histoire ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'histoire. Laisse tomber. » Pansy prit une gorgée de sa bière-au-beurre et ignora sa réponse.

« Tu vois, j'ai entendu des histoires sur ce qu'était ton été, mais je pensais que tu préfèrerais me le dire toi-même… » Harry resta muet et elle le pressa. « Hé bien, Rogue dit toujours que tu es un petit prince à la maison, mais j'ai entendu des choses différentes par certains amis – certaines sont assez dfficiles à croires. »

« Alors ne les crois pas. Nous devrions revenir à notre travail, nous avons déjà pris une longue pause. » dit-il, espérant qu'elle saisisse l'allusion. Elle ne le fit pas.

« J'ai entendu dire que ta famille ne t'aimait pas parce qu'ils haîssent la magie, » dit-elle bruptement. « Est-ce que c'est…vrai ? » Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix avant qu'il réponde, Harry répondit, même si c'était légèrement caustique.

« Oui, c'est vrai, et maintenant tu peux aller rire avec tous les copains de Serpentard – la famille d'Harry Potter le hait. Hé bien, maintenant on pourrait peut-être revenir à ce que nous sommes supposés faire ? » fit-il. Elle sembla effrayée mais haussa les épaules, et répondit calmement.

« Ouais, OK… écoute, je n'ai pas demandé pour que j'en rigole avec mes amis de Serpentard, et je ne dirai à personne ce que je sais – c'est juste que j'étais curieuse pourquoi Rogue disait une chose et les autres disaient l'inverse et… je voulais en savoir plus sur toi. Je suis désolée. » Elle se reconcentra sur le travail et prétendit que les dix dernières minutes n'étaient pas arrivées, et Harry décida de faire de même. Il avait presque oublié qu'elle était l'ex de Drago Malfoy pendant qu'ils étudiaient, et alors elle avait du amener le sujet…

L'heure passa rapidement, et Harry marmonna un au revoir alors qu'il la laissa au hall d'entrée et alla dîner. Blaise remarqua sa mauvaise humeur et demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« C'est juste Parkinson, » dit-il, en secouant la tête et en se servant en nourriture. « Elle a décidé de me questionner sur ma vie à la maison pendant les vacances, et elle a juste réussi à m'énerver quand elle n'a pas compris mes allusions pour qu'elle laisse tomber. » Hermione semblait compatissante et Ron en colère, tandis que Blaise sembait confuse.

« Pansy t'a posé des question sur ta vie à la maison ? Je…je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si mal ? » Harry haussa un sourcil et elle réalisa qu'elle faisait la même chose que ce qu'avait fait Pansy. « Désolée, je ne sais rien de ta vie à la maison – à par au… au Square Grimmauld, » termina-t-elle en murmurant. Elle revint à un ton plus naturel. « Mais Pansy n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle le montre, et ele ne fait ça que pour apaiser Malfoy – ses parents veulent qu'elle se marie avec lui pour cette histoire de pureté du sang, donc elle devait faire semblant de craquer pour lui et tout ça. A la fin de l'année dernière, elle a failli faire une dépression en essayant de plaire à ses parents, et de convaincre Malfoy qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui…je pense qu'elle ne le fait plus, c'est pourquoi elle ne vous insulte plus – c'était juste pour Malfoy avant. » Hermione sembla sceptique et Ron semblait confus, tandis qu'Harry semblait impassible.

« Je pensais que c'était parce qu'on était avec toi qu'elle avait arrêté de nous embêter, » fit Harry, et elle secoua la tête.

« Non c'est parce qu'elle a dit à Malfoy, dans des termes on ne peut plus clairs, qu'elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas du tout… et elle s'est probablement intéressé à ta vie à la maison parce que – hé bien, Malfoy a l'habitude de – faire des spéculations dessus. Il a apparemment entendu comment ton oncle t'appelait et a décidé de le dire aux autres, mais ce qu'il disait ne pouvait pas être vrai…de toute façon, désolé de ramener le sujet et je dirai à Pansy de ne pas t'embêter avec ça. » Harry hocha la tête et continua à manger. Il ne voulait pas penser à ses sentiments envers les Dursley, car de telles pensées étaient dépressives, et maintenant il était chez lui à Poudlard, il voulait être aussi heureux que possible… et c'était assez difficile.

Harry accueillit le week-end avec gratitude, et s'effondra sur son fauteuil favoris dans la salle commune alors qu'il revenait de la grande salle et il décida de poser à Orion des questions sur la Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie.

''_Orion ? Si quelqu'un n'est pas un connaisseur en Occlumencie, y a-t-il un moyen de se glisser dans son esprit sans être remarqué ?''_

_« Oh, bien sûr, Dumbledore l'a fait sur toi de nombreuses fois, j'en suis certain – ne te fache pas, il devait faire ce genre de chose, en particulier lors de ta deuxième année. De toute façon, c'est possible avec un niveau vraiment faible de Légilimencie – c'est une recherche par mot clé, tu penses à l'incantation Légilimens et au mot clé, et tu recois des informations le concernant tandis que tout le reste est survolé. Les puissants utilisateurs de Légilimencie – c'est toi, par exemple – peuvent faire une sorte de ''téléchargement'' des informations et s'en aller sans avoir à maintenir de contact visuel. Tu peux utiliser cette sorte de téléchargement sur ceux qui sont des experts en Occlumencie, tant qu'ils ne savent pas que tu vas essayer, ils n'auront pas le temps de monter leur défense suffisamment rapidement…Tu peux le faire à Rogue ! Ce serait drôle ! »_ Harry sourit mais refusa, même s'il y réfléchit à deux fois.

''_Il me tuerait, j'en suis sûr…donc je peux utiliser ça pour avoir toutes les informations sur un sujet sans être repéré, pratique. Et pour savoir si quelqu'un ment ou dit la vérité ?''_

_« Aller, Harry – c'est facile, tu amènes juste le sujet après ta pensée de légilimens et tu peux voir par toi-même ! Par exemple, on demande au professeur Gordon si elle peux emprunter ton corps pendant quelques heures avec avec un pot de crème fouettée et elle portant des vêtements en cuir, même si ce ne serait pas une décision difficile, tu peux entrer les morts, « Harry », et « Sexe », tout en ajoutant « Vrai ? »._

Harry resta silenceux dans son esprit pendant un moment tandis que ses sourcils se levaient assez haut. _''Orion, tu as une drôle de façon d'enseigner quelque chose, tu sais ?''_ Orion rit en hocha mentalement la tête.

_« Et bien, au moins de cette façon, tu t'en rappelleras, tu y penses, tu dis juste « Vrai ? » dans ta tête après Légilimens et ça te dira si quelqu'un te dit la vérité à ce moment-là. Bien que pendre un exemple sur des pensées impliquant toi et le sexe dans un même contexte était assez…amusant, non ? »_

''_Je me demande si en haussant mes boucliers d'Occlumencie, ça te ferait taire, toi et tes plusions sexuelles,''_ dit Harry distraitement, Orion haussa mentalement les épaules.

_« Bien sur que ça fonctionnerait, mais je te bombarderais simplement de pensées quand tu les baisserais, te donnant ainsi (si tu es endormi) les rêves les plus érotiques auxquels j'aurai pu penser pendant que je serai coincé à l'arrière de ta tête..ce qui, je peux te le dire, peut être assez érotique. En plus, j'ai des informations utiles pour toi, tu n'es simplement pas encore prêt pour les apprendre, et la plupart des femmes tueraient pour un homme comme ça, donc, ne te plaint pas ! »_ Harry grogna mais rit aux paisenteries de son ami.

''_Bien, je ne vais pas monter les barrières contre toi pour le moment, mais calme-toi un peu aujourd'hui, OK ? Au moins tant que je suis en classe…''_ Orion sembla y réfléchir un moment, avant de donner sa réponse.

_« D'accord, »_ fit-il en souriant mentalement, _« Mais pour le moment, pense juste à Gina avec rien qu'une serviette, les cheveux mouillés et… »_

Harry savait qu'Orion le rendrait fou un jour, il le savait…


	9. Chapter 9

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année. Je remercie mon bêta Di Castillo de Mortes qui a corrigé ce chap en très peu de temps pour que je puisse le poster aujourd'hui, merci beaucoup à lui.

Chapitre 9 : Les erreurs de Ron.

Harry passa la semaine suivante sans incident, et conserva sa santé mentale en dépit des meilleurs efforts de Kira pour le rendre fou pendant leur session d'étude. Sa deuxième session avec Padma fut juste de la lecture pendant une heure puis ils s'interrogèrent pendant une autre heure, et sa session avec Parvati eut lieu à la bibliothèque et ils réussirent à garder leurs esprits sur le travail, mais il y avait beaucoup de flirt en dehors de l'étude. La deuxième session d'étude avec Pansy fut assez tolérable, car elle ne lui demanda rien sur sa 'famille' et ils travaillèrent pendant l'ensemble de la période sur la théorie du transplanage et ils terminèrent la conjuration. Ses leçons était relativement tranquille grâce au fait qu'il était capable d'étudier de minuit jusqu'à sept heures du matin chaque nuit, quand il était certain que tout le monde était endormi. Ses notes ne bougeaient pas du E ou O et l'AD apprenait comment convoquer rapidement des choses pour intercepter des sorts. Blaise n'avait pas, à sa grande frustration et à son plus grand agacement, fait de progrès avec son Patronus, et elle semblait vraiment mal le prendre en dépit des assurances d'Harry que tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était un souvenir heureux plus puissant.

La chose la plus étrange qu'Harry put remarquer était que Voldemort était soudain devenu calme, et les journaux commençait à se demander ce qu'il était en train de préparer car durant le dernière guerre il avait été actif tous les quelques jours, et des morts arrivaient chaque semaine au moins. Harry scannait la nuit de onze heures à minuit, recherchant les mangemorts mais ne trouvant personne. Il réalisa que le moyen le plus facile pour ça était de se baser sur Rogue – toute attaque ou projets l'appellerait hors du château, et donc Harry vérifiait aussi la carte des Maraudeurs chaque nuit.

Le seize septembre, Harry reçut une lettre de Mac Gonagall concernant ses clubs extrascolaires.

_Mr Potter,_

_Vous avez été accepté dans les activités/clubs extrascolaires suivants –_

_Premiers Secours Magiques et Soins ( les Samedis, 14h – 16h à l'exception des week-ends à Préaulard) (Sixièmes et septièmes années uniquement)_

_et club d'Enchantements ( les Mardis, 19h – 21h)._

_S'il vous plait assistez aux deux clubs fréquemment ou vous serez retiré des groupes._

_Professeur Mac Gonagall_

Harry plia le message et le mit dans sa poche en sécurité alors qu'il finissait son petit déjeuner et il se dirigea vers son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, où Hagrid les attendait avec Wing et il les informa que c'était la dernière leçon à laquelle participerait le pégase et qu'après ils allaient étudier autre chose. Ce ne fut pas une mauvaise leçon, mais Harry y prêta peu attention, à part quand il caressa Wing avec Blaise. Le reste de la journée fut semblable, et il ne cessa de rêvasser que quand vint le moment de sa leçon avec Blaise. Elle avait demandé qu'ils arrêtent avec le Patronus car elle n'allait manifestement pas y arriver, et Harry ne put la convaincre du contraire, il accepta donc. Il commença la lui enseigner tous les autres sorts que l'AD avait appris l'année dernière et elle les maîtrisa à une vitesse impressionnante, déterminée à ne pas échouer, supposa Harry, en dépit de ses constants rappels qu'elle n'avait pas du tout échoué.

Il passa sa session d'étude avec Pansy et remarqua qu'elle semblait se frotter contre lui, quelque chose dont Orion semblait ravi mais qui distrayait un peu Harry. Ce n'était pas que Pansy était moche, parce qu'elle ne l'était pas – ses yeux bridés l'aurait fait passé pour exotique si elle avait eu les cheveux noirs, mais l'effet était estompé parce qu'elle était une blonde naturelle, et son nez était d'habitude trop petit, mais il lui allait maintenant mieux et donc ses yeux semblaient légèrement étranger mais ça ne faisait pas moche ; Harry le lui voyait simplement pas quelque chose de spécial comme semblait le voir Orion. Il partit rapidement après la session d'étude, il dit au revoir cette fois-ci, contrairement à la première leçon qu'il avait eu avec elle. Il se relaxa le reste de la soirée et se demanda ce qu'apporterait le lendemain (Samedi) avec le nouveau cours de Soins.

Le jour lui-même fut assez ennuyeux jusqu'au cours de soin – il prit son petit déjeuner avec Blaise et son groupe habituel d'amis, et il joua aux échecs avec Ron la plupart du temps entre le repas et le cours. Orion choisit de faire plusieurs remarques sur de nombreuses filles alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie et juste au moment où Harry entra dans la pièce trop familière qu'était l'infirmerie de l'école, il fut stupéfait de voir que ce qu'il pensait être complètement impossible était en train d'arriver – la libido d'Orion s'emballa et s'intensifia d'au moins dix fois alors qu'Harry regarda la pièce et vit, non la femme qu'il était habitué à voir, mais une très belle fille française en partie veela nommée Fleur qui portait une blouse médicale. Même Harry devait admettre avoir pensé à ses fantaisies sexuelles pendant quelques instants, mais il les repoussa et entra, ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui venait juste de commencer à deviner ses mensurations. Fleur leva les yeux et sourit, elle s'approcha rapidement d'Harry et lui donna une rapide accolade.

« Oh, 'arry ! » dit-elle, en reculant d'un pas et en le regardant, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'elle étudiait son apparence. « Tu as grandi ! » déclara-t-elle, et Harry hocha la tête, haussa les épaules et lutta contre le léger rougissement de ses joues.

« Hé bien, ça doit arriver de temps en temps, » confessa-t-il, et elle rit, sa voix envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale.

_« Française, hein ? Tu penses qu'elle serait partante pour un ménage à trois ? »_ demanda Orion et Harry roula des yeux.

'' _Laisse tomber, Orion,''_

_« Ouais, tu as raison – pourquoi s'embêter avec un trio quand elle est dans ton lit ? » _Harry grogna mentalement aux images et les repoussa, et il se sentit comme s'il remontait une rivière à mains nues.

« Je parie les filles se battent entre elles pour t'avoir, hein 'arry ? » dit elle en faisant un clin d'œil. Harry dut combattre une fois de plus un rougissement et il réussit à le maintenir gérable. D'autres personnes entrèrent et la plupart des garçons bavaient comme des fous devant elle maintenant – la classe était composée d'Harry, de Blaise d'Hermione, de Gina, de Pansy, d'Ernie Mac Millan, de Neville, de Cho, de Susan Bones, de Kira (Harry grogna mentalement et Orion chantait joyeusement tous les images qu'il pouvait envoyer à Harry en classe), d'Anthony Glodstein, de Justin Finch-Fletcher, de Pansy et de quelques septièmes années qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, cela faisait 18 étudiants, même si Harry s'attendait à ce que l'entière population mâle de Poudlard s'inscrive dès que possible quand ils découvriraient que Fleur était là en tenue d'infirmière.

Ce fut alors que Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau, souriante.

« Tu vois Fleur, ma chérie ? » dit-elle, en faisant un geste vers Harry (qui recevait maintenant des regards jaloux des autres garons car Fleur se tenait toujours près de lui), « Je t'ai dis que tu le reverrai bientôt … Bien que je l'attendais plutôt en tant que patient - tu as l'art d'attirer les ennuis trop souvent, jeune homme. En parlant de quoi, ça doit être un record – je ne t'ai pas vu depuis le début de l'année ! » dit-elle, en regardant Harry.

« Le prix que je paye pour ma bonne santé, je suppose » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Et pour le fait d'attirer les ennuis, ce n'est pas comme si je le _voulais_ – je ne voulais pas que tous les os de mon bras disparaissent et soit repoussés – c'est simplement arrivé ! » fit-il en souriant. Mme Pomfresh roula des yeux et se tourna vers les autres.

« Très bien tout le monde – en premier laissez-moi vous présenter ma médicomage en formation dont vous devez vous rappeler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers d'il y a deux ans, Fleur Delacour ! » La veela sourit à la classe et rougit légèrement, faisant saliver tous les garçons sauf Harry (qui maitrisait maintenant ses hormones agitées et éloignait son esprit des images de Fleur). « Aujourd'hui nous allons juste apprendre quelques sorts simples pour soulager la douleur et guérir des coupures mineurs ou des ecchymoses – ils sont inconfortables mais plus une nuisance qu'autre chose, et nous allons aussi commencer le sort status, qui vous donnera tous les informations sur les problèmes de santé et les blessures des patients. Le premier sort que nous allons voir est _Heliea_, qui guérira des ecchymoses de n'importe quelle taille et qui est couramment utiliser comme sort de premier soin Après avoir dit l'incantation, le bout de votre baguette devrait briller d'une lueur jaune, et nous touchez ensuite le bleu pour le guérir. L'incantation pour arrêter le sort est _Finite Incantatum_. Essayez-les s'il-vous-plait. Fleur et moi passerons et aiderons ceux qui auraient des difficultés. » Harry sortit sa baguette et regarda le bout de celle-ci en disant l'incantation que l'infirmière leur avait appris.

« Heliea, » murmura-t-il et le bout de sa baguette s'illumina d'une brillante lueur jaune. Gina et Blaise durent le faire deux fois pour le réussir, et tous les autres garçons semblèrent rater volontairement leur sort. Ernie était le pire – quand Fleur fut sur le point d'aller vers lui et Susan, il essaya de l'impressionner en brandissant sa baguette et réussit la faire tomber. Rougissant d'embarras, Ernie alla la ramasser et rentra dans la pauvre Susan, qui décida de travailler près de Cho tandis qu'Ernie résolut son problème de baguette. Mme Pomfresh regarda la baguette illuminée d'Harry avec approbation avant de chuchoter pour que seuls lui et les filles autour de lui puisse entendre.

« Honnêtement – on penserait que les autres garçons n'ont jamais vu de jolis visages avant – ils font exprès de rater ! » Harry sourit alors que les filles hochèrent la tête et vocalisèrent leur accord de manière plutôt véhémente.

« Hé bien, ça ne va faire qu'empirer, Mme Pomfresh, » dit-il en secoua la tête. « La population mâle de Poudlard va s'inscrire à ce cours demain matin après qu'ils auront entendu parler d'elle, et ils vont probablement commencer à se faire tomber dans les escaliers et des plus basses tours pour pouvoir être guéris par elle. » Elle plissa les yeux mais hocha la tête.

« Hé bien, je n'accepte pas d'inscriptions tardives et je renverrai quiconque se sera fait tomber simplement pour pouvoir être guéri par Fleur. » Harry sourit et les filles hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, comme si c'était une réaction appropriée à la situation. Mme Pomfresh alla aider Ernie, qui avait encore des problèmes, même s'il ne semblait pas vouloir qu'ils s'arrêtent, et il la regarda sombrement quand elle vint l'aider. Harry secoua la tête aux actions du Poufsouffle et essaya de nouveau l'incantation avec le même résultat.

« Comment ça se fait que tu n'agisses pas comme un chiot transi d'amour quand elle est là, Harry ? » demanda Gina, semblant incrédule quand Harry tourna le dos à l'endroit où était Fleur.

« Tu préfèrerais que je le fasse ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Gina rit et secoua violemment la tête.

« Bien sûr que non, j'étais juste curieuse de pourquoi tu n'étais pas autant affecté par la présence de Fleur dans la même pièce. » Elle semblait renfrognée et un peu jalouse, et Harry rit, s'entrainant de nouveau avec le sort avant de répondre.

« J'ai passé du temps près d'elle pendant ma quatrième année, pendant les tâches – elle est vraiment sympa et tout, mais elle est en partie veela – juste savoir cela me fait – hé bien, je ne dirai pas que je suis immunisé à son charme, parce que je le ressens certainement quand elle l'active à pleine puissance, mais je dirai que je me contrôle. » Hermione hocha la tête d'accord avec lui.

« J'aimerai que Ron apprenne un peu de ce self-control. » grogna-t-elle et Harry rit, s'attirant un regard noir de son amie. « Arrête ça, j'ai dû le regarder saliver toute la quatrième année parc que Fleur était assise dans la même pièce que lui ! Je suis si heureuse qu'il ait refusé de prendre ce cours quand je lui ai demandé de le suivre avec moi ! » Harry hocha la tête avec sympathie tandis que les deux autres filles roulèrent leurs yeux et Blaise participa un peu à la conversation.

« Malfoy avait un regard insistant chaque fois qu'il regardait dans sa direction, ça rendait Pansy folle, bien que je pense que ça ne la rendait pas aussi folle qu'elle le prétendait car elle essayait de rendre heureux ses parents … soit ça soit elle le prenait pour une insulte personnelle. »

« Ça ne me surprendrait pas de Malfoy, » fit Gina en regardant Fleur. « Je parie qu'elle y est habituée, bien que – tout son 'charme' doit probablement lui monter à la tête. » dit-elle d'une voix acide et Harry pensa qu'il devait à Fleur de la défendre.

« Pour être honnête, » dit-il, en mesurant ses mots, « Fleur est vraiment sympa – je veux dire en tant que personne. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle choisirait de devenir médicomage, bien que ça corresponde à son caractère maintenant que j'y pense. En plus, elle est une bonne sorcière aussi – je suppose qu'elle est assez intelligent pour être entrée dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » Gina renifla et haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « De plus, elle a deux ans de plus que tous les étudiants, donc je doute qu'elle va sortir avec un des garçons sur lesquels tu as des vues, » la taquina-t-il, et Gina rougit et regarda ailleurs.

« Bien, » dit Mme Pomfresh, en jetant des regards noirs aux garçons qui avaient volontairement ratés leurs sorts pour avoir l'aide de Fleur. « Maintenant que _la plupart_ d'entre vous ont réussi ce simple sort, nous allons voir le sort status. Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, cela vous dira les conditions médicales de votre patient, et il est utile quand vous avez des blessures magiques ou des dommages internes et il est utile à tous les stades de la guérison. Il est aussi unique dans le fait qu'il est le seul sort de soin qui est appris sans baguette ou incantation et donc vous pouvez le jeter tout en guérissant votre patient, mais nous commencerons avec l'incantation et la baguette en premier lieu. Maintenant mettez-vous par deux – l'incantation est _'Statisium'_. Si vous le faite correctement, l'information sur les conditions de santé de votre partenaire sera instantanément dans votre tête. » Harry se mit avec Blaise et elle pointa sa baguette vers Harry avant de dire l'incantation. Un air de confusion traversa son visage avant qu'elle ne réessaye, avec le même résultat.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Harry, et elle haussa les épaules, semblant perplexe.

« Je ne suis pas certaine … c'est juste que tes signes vitaux sont … hé bien légèrement … étranges. » Harry sembla surpris et ne sut pas quoi dire. « Un léger accroissement de l'adrénaline et de faibles traces d'une magie étrangère dans ton système, » dit-elle. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha et Fleur la suivit.

« Ne vous en faite pas, Miss Zabini – Harry a toujours eu ce type de résultat. » Harry sembla légèrement surpris et il gratta son nez en demandant,

« Pourquoi ça ? » Mme Pomfresh rit et pointa sa cicatrice. La compréhension passa devant ses yeux. « Oh … laissé quand ce cher vieux Tom a essayé de me tuer … la première fois, » dit-il et l'infirmière hocha la tête, fronçant soudainement les sourcils.

« Oui, il semble que le sort de mort régisse ta vie entière, contrairement à l'Impérium et à l'Endoloris dont les effets s'effacent avec le temps. A la fin de ta quatrième année, il y avait tant de magie étrangère dans tes veines, je me suis demandé si tu n'avais pas encore été touché par un autre Avada, mais tu respirais encore, donc j'ai supposé que non. De plus les traces sont parties depuis. » Harry hocha la tête avec de l'humour noir dans la tête.

« Ouais - le sort mortel m'a manqué - c'était probablement tous les Endoloris et les Impérium que j'avais reçu cette année-là. » dit-il, et elle hocha la tête avec sympathie. Harry se tourna vers Blaise et lui lança le sort, ça l'informa que toutes ses constantes vitales étaient normales et qu'elle avait une ecchymose à l'épaule gauche. « Tu as une ecchymose à l'épaule gauche, » fit Harry surprenant Blaise.

« Oh ouais … je me suis cognée contre mon lit il y a quelques jours, c'st probablement ça. » Harry hocha la tête et offrit de la guérir. « Oh, bien sûr. » dit-elle puis elle fronça les sourcils, « Mais attends plus tard – je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'enlever mon pull devant tous ces garçons aux hormones agitées. » dit-elle en pointant Ernie et les autres. Harry sourit et accepta, ayant maitrisé le sort qu'ils utilisaient.

Le cours se termina et Harry partit avec Hermione, Blaise et Gina, et toutes roulaient des yeux alors que les autres garçons partaient lentement, lançant des regards à la séduisante infirmière. La nouvelle de Fleur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans l'école, et Harry fut correcte dans se présomption que tous les garçons essaieraient immédiatement de s'inscrire au cours de soins, et beaucoup semblèrent en colère ou déprimés qu'ils aient été refusés ; du moins Ron l'était. Il bouda toute la soirée, de sa chambre et jetant des regards noirs quand quelqu'un venait – particulièrement Harry et Neville, les seuls garçons du dortoir qui avaient pris le cours de soins. Alors qu'ils se préparaient à aller au lit, Ron les confronta, son visage était renfrogné et ses poings tremblaient de colère.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle travaillait ici ? » cria-t-il à Harry, qui semblait assez surpris et ennuyé, au contraire de Neville, qui était certainement étonné. « Tu sais combien je l'aime bien, Harry – pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu – » Ron grogna et sembla prêt à le prendre à part, mais Harry resta debout, semblant assez ennuyé. « Si tu parles de Fleur, alors que je ne savais pas qu'elle travaillais ici quand je me suis inscrit – je l'ai découvert cet après-midi quand je l'ai vu à l'infirmerie.

« Foutaises ! » cracha Ron. « Pourquoi sinon te serais-tu inscrit au cours de soins – c'est un cours de _filles_ ! » Neville lança à Ron un regard à mi chemin entre la pitié et celui qu'on lancerait à un fou et Harry maintint le regard ennuyé qu'il avait depuis que Ron avait commencé.

« Pourquoi m'inscrirai-je à un cours de soins – qu'en est-il du fait que j'ai passé plus de temps à l'infirmerie par année que la plupart des étudiants pendant leur séjour entier à Poudlard ! Tu devrais réfléchir avant de Parler Ron – ce n'est pas aussi difficile qu'il y parait, et ça te permettrai d'améliorer tes relations avec les gens, tu sais ! Je ne savais pas que Fleur travaillait à Poudlard – comment l'aurais-je su ? Tu es resté avec moi la majorité du temps depuis le début de l'année, donc je ne l'aurais pas appris sans que toi aussi, même si je l'avais voulu ! » Ron pointa un doigt vers Harry et il tremblait de rage.

« Tu es le gars de Dumbledore, il te l'aura certainement dit ! » La pièce devint soudainement extrêmement froide alors qu'Harry haussait froidement un sourcil et Ron déglutit.

« Qui est le préfet, Ron ? » demanda-t-il, en regardant le badge de préfet de Ron. « Si j'étais son gars, pourquoi te l'aurait-il donné ? Et Dumbledore ne me dit pas ce qu'il pense que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir – tout comme à toi. Il ne m'a jamais dit pour les clubs qu'il a décidé, il ne me dit pas ses projets sur le fonctionnement de l'école et ses pensées à ce propos, et c'est certain qu'il ne m'a pas parlé de Fleur ! » Ron, tremblant toujours de rage, sembla perdu pendant moment comme s'il cherchait autre chose à s'énerver, et quand il n'en trouva pas, ils se retourna et se jeta dans son lit et tira les rideaux. Neville semblait étourdi et Harry roula des yeux.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était une si grosse affaire – c'est juste une nouvelle infirmière, » dit calmement Neville, et Harry sourit.

« Et cela vient du gars qui a volontairement raté son sort pour qu'il puise rester près d'elle plus longtemps, » dit-il en souriant, faisant fortement rougir Neville.

« Hey, au moins, je n'ai pas fait tombé ma baguette comme Ernie, » répondit-il, faisant rire Harry.

« Ouais, c'était pathétique … je ne suis pas si fatigué, je pense que je vais lire dans la salle commune pendant un moment. A plus, Neville. » Harry attrapa un livre et descendit les escaliers, s'effondra dans son fauteuil favori et ouvrit le livre à la page marquée où il s'était arrêté. Après quelques minutes, de légers bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la direction des dortoirs des filles, et Harry leva les yeux pour voir Blaise avec un air de surprise sur le visage. Elle avait aussi un livre dans la main et portait son sweat.

« Salut Harry, » dit-elle, ses lèvres formant un petit sourire, qu'il retourna.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » demanda-t-il, et elle hocha la tête, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près de lui. « Veux-tu en parler ? » demanda-t-il, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle y réfléchit un moment, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le feu pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête.

« Non merci … pas pour l'instant. » Harry hocha la tête et elle bougea l'épaule, grimaçant un peu, et Harry se rappela l'ecchymose qu'il avait sentit quand il l'avait scanné.

« Veux-tu que je guérisse cette ecchymose pour toi ? » Son sourire devint reconnaissant et elle hocha la tête, tandis qu'elle posa le livre sur la table et elle commença à retirer son sweat, révélant un tee-shirt bleu pâle en dessous. Harry resta impassible tandis qu'Orion n'osa faire aucun commentaire car Harry était encore férocement protective envers elle, et même la voix désincarnée connaissait les limites jusqu'où elle pouvait pousser Harry. L'épaule gauche de Blaise s'ornait d'une ecchymose pourpre au centre et jaunissante sur les côtés. « Merlin, c'est énorme ! » s'écria Harry, en la regardant et en passant doucement ses doigts dessus. Elle frémit au toucher et Harry sortit sa baguette, dit le mot et le bout brilla d'une vive lueur jaune. Il plaça la baguette contre l'ecchymose et elle commença à se résorber, laissa la peau blanche et douce comme le reste de l'épaule. Harry repoussa les idées qui lui vinrent en tête et se rassit dans son fauteuil.

Blaise sourit à la plaisante sensation à son épaule. « Merci, » murmura-t-elle, en fermant les yeux et en semblant soudainement puisée. « Ça va mieux … Merci, Harry … » Elle avait réussi à grimper sur son fauteuil et caressait maintenant son épaule, sa joue s'appuyant contre et ses lèvres formant un doux sourire de contentement. Elle était tombée endormie au moment où il bougea pour voir si elle allait bien, et il remarqua qu'elle avait des valises noires sous les yeux qui étaient partiellement cachées par du maquillage.

_« C'est juste de la fatigue, »_ fit Orion, tandis qu'Harry lui caressait légèrement les cheveux, protecteur. _« Elle doit avoir besoin d'un bon sommeil … nous pourrons lui préparer une potion pour lui faciliter le sommeil demain matin, si tu veux. »_

''_Ouais,''_ répondit Harry, en retournant à son livre. _''Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.''_ Harry recommença à lire, ignorant de celle qui le regardait depuis l'escalier des dortoirs des filles. Gina était venu voir si Blaise allait bien, et elle l'avait vu quasiment se lover contre Harry devant le feu. Elle soupira et se retourna, retournant dans son dortoir – elle aimait beaucoup Harry, depuis leur première rencontre, et Blaise était une bonne amie jusque là … elle espérait que c'était une relation plus platonique qu'il n'y paraissait, mais supposait que ça ne l'était pas. Elle ne ressentait pas de jalousie envers eux, mais de l'espoir, et quelque part, inexplicablement, une part d'elle se disait qu'il était plus son protecteur que son petit ami.

Harry réveilla Blaise à six heure du matin, et elle rougit quand elle réalisa dans quelle position elle avait dormi cette nuit. « Désolée, Harry, » murmura-t-elle, en se mordillant la lèvre et en semblant craindre sa réaction. Harry secoua la tête pour montrer que ça ne le gênait pas.

« As-tu bien dormi ? » Elle sourit et hocha la tête, coupable.

« Ouais … mieux que d'habitude. » confessa-t-elle.

« Ce qui n'est pas si difficile, en jugeant par combien tu es toujours fatiguée … quand tu auras besoin de parler, j'écouterai, d'accord ? » Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissant, et se dirigea vers les escaliers avant de se retourner et de désigner le sweat.

« Hum … tu penses que je peux garder le sweat encore un peu plus longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle, avec hésitation, et Harry haussa les épaules et le lui tendit.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il, en se préparant à pauser le livre et à se changer. « Garde-le autant que tu le veux. » Elle le remercia calmement et, juste alors qu'elle s'éloignait, mit le sweat, elle se blottit dedans et se sentit en sécurité et au chaud et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer avant qu'elle ne puisse aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle se sentait plus calme et plus sereine après avoir dormi près d'Harry – ses rêves avaient de nouveaux été doux et calmes car elle savait qu'elle était à côté de lui et elle réussit à sourire alors qu'elle mettait rapidement un jeans, gardait le sweat et se dirigeait vers la salle commune, où elle attendit Harry par un accord tacite, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le petit déjeuner.

Harry mangea tranquillement sa nourriture, s'asseyant près de Blaise et discutant avec elle quand elle en avait envie, mais ne la forçant pas à la conversation. Il vit Ron descendre mais l'ignora alors qu'il s'assit à l'opposé de la table, rendant Hermione confuse quand elle vit son petit ami et son meilleur ami s'asseoir aussi loin l'un de l'autre, et elle rejoignit Ron parce qu'elle était sa petite amie et qu'elle ne pouvait pas choisir Harry par rapport à lui.

« Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Harry ? » demanda-t-elle à Ron, qui grogna et regarda la table.

« Il a été un imbécile la nuit dernière. « Il a frimé parce qu'il a vu Fleur en cours de soins. » Hermione fut surprise pendant un moment et fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à ce que Ron venait de dire avant de réaliser qu'on lui mentait, et la réalité de la situation lui sauta au visage – Ron était _jaloux_ parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Fleur tous les week-ends et qu'Harry le pouvait. Elle savait que c'était vrai parce qu'elle connaissait Ron depuis cinq ans. Intérieurement elle était furieuse, mais elle garda une apparence de calme confusion, et décida d'agir prudemment et de ne pas juste simplement lui dire qu'elle savait qu'il lui mentait.

« Es-tu sûr que tu n'as pas mal compris quelque chose qu'il a dit ? C'est déjà arrivé … » Ron rit amèrement et secoua la tête.

« Non Hermione, je suis certain qu'il voulait me le jeter à la figure, » répondit-il, et Hermione se rassit, les bras croisés.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait t'affecter ? Juste parce que Fleur est la nouvelle infirmière et que tu n'as pas pris le cours quand je te l'ai demandé … pourquoi Harry se moquerait-il que ça t'affecte, quand tu n'as ''d'yeux que pour moi'' ? » dit-elle, répétant une phrase qu'il avait utilisé quelques semaines auparavant quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Ron toussa et but un peu de jus de citrouille pour se laver la bouche.

« Tu _sais _que tu es la seule pour moi – c'est juste que j'ai été énervé qu'il … pense que j'étais resté sur mon coup de cœur d'il y a deux ans, et seulement parce qu'elle est en partie veela – Harry en a parlé et reparlé. » Hermione renifla et décida d'en parler à Harry, sachant qu'au mieux, Ron lui disait des demi-vérités et des perspectives trompeuses sur la situation. Ron marmonna à propos d'aller en entraînement de Quidditch et Hermione hocha la tête, embrassa Ron sur la joue mais ne se préoccupant pas s'il trouvait ça étrange que ce n'était pas sur les lèvres. Alors qu'il partait, elle se rapprocha de l'endroit où Harry était assis et s'assis en face de lui.

« Salut, Herm', » fit Harry, un chaud sourire illuminant son visage. Elle sourit et attrapa un toast.

« Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Ron ? » demanda elle après avoir salué tout le monde, comme si elle parlait du temps, et Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pas grand-chose, » dit-il évasivement – il ne voulait pas blesser les sentiments d'Hermione en lui révélant que Ron avait été comme ça la nuit dernière à cause d'une fille qu'il aimait plus qu'Hermione. « Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, demande-lui. »

« Je l'ai fait et il m'a menti, » dit-elle carrément, les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent et il lui demanda de continuer alors qu'il coupait une saucisse et en mettant un morceau dans sa bouche. « Il m'a dit que tu te ventais du fait que tu voyais Fleur et pas lui, et que tu continuais à en parler … Je sais que tu ne ferais pas ça, particulièrement après t'avoir vu à l'infirmerie hier – Elle t'a serré dans les bras et tu n'as pas perdu ton sang froid comme Ernie l'aurait fait, et tu semblais assez indifférent … » Harry haussa les épaules et termina la saucisse qu'il était en train de manger.

« Hé bien, content de savoir comment il est quand je ne suis pas dans le coin. » fit sombrement Harry, ne semblant pas surpris. Il posa sa fourchette et la regarda directement dans les yeux. « Je ne pense pas que te dire ma version de l'histoire fera autre chose que te faire penser que j'essaye de vous faire rompre tous les deux, donc je vais te laisser croire ce que tu veux. Je ne veux pas perdre un autre ami. » Hermione sourit tristement.

« C'est aussi mauvais, hein ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry haussa les épaules et retourna à sa nourriture, tandis qu'Hermione pensa au moyen d'avoir les réponses qu'elle voulait.

A ce moment-là, Neville entra, marchant comme un zombie et elle décida de lui demander. Elle le rejoignit alors qu'il allait prendre sa première tasse de café pour chasser les derniers vestiges de sommeil.

« Salut, Neville, » dit-elle, souriante, et Neville grogna et prit quelques gorgées avant de répondre convenablement.

« Ah … Salut, Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? » Il chassa les derniers restants de sommeil et se frotta les yeux

« Hé bien … J'espérais que tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre Harry et Ron hier soir – l'histoire de Ron n'a pas de sens et Harry ne veut pas me le dire … » Neville sembla surpris pendant un moment puis il hocha la tête à ce qu'elle venait de dire, en regardant sa tasse.

« J'imagine que c'est le genre d'Harry, » murmura-t-il et il prit une autre gorgée de café. « Il ne voudrait pas te perdre en plus de Ron … je ne pense pas que je devrai le trahir comme ça – Harry a prit la décision et je ne veux pas aller contre celle-ci, même si je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. Je dirais quand même que c'est a faute de Ron s'ils ne se parlent plus. »

Hermione avait pensé que Neville tremblerait comme une brindille quand elle lui demanderait et elle avait maintenant un plus grand respect pour lui qu'auparavant, il était resté fidèle à ce qu'il pensait être juste et n'allait pas contre un ami … elle ne tira rien de lui, mais Seamus était plus que ravi de raconter ce que Ron avait dit la veille au soir.

« … et alors il l'a appelé ''le gars de Dumbledore'' Et Harry a dit que Ron était le préfet et pas lui et qu'il n'avait pas à savoir plus de choses que Ron, et Ron s'est simplement précipité dans son lit, » fit l'irlandais, puis, remarquant l'expression mortelle d'Hermione, il décida de partir discrètement.

Hermione se sentait blessée et trahie, et elle resta dans sa chambre pendant quelques heures, réfléchissant à quoi faire ; elle voulait rompre avec Ron maintenant, mais elle voulait plus de preuves avant de le faire – ce qu'elle avait était au mieux circonstanciel, mais elle savait que c'était vrai, car elle connaissait assez bien Ron. Elle n'était pas sur de comment avoir les preuves qu'elle voulait, mais elle savait quel serait le résultat …

Gina organisa une autre soirée arrosée pour le samedi prochain, avec tout le monde invité et plusieurs bouteilles de whisky pur feu. Avec cela en perspective, le week-end passa aussi rapidement que possible, et on se rapprochait de la fin septembre. Harry avait cherché à repérer les activités de Voldemort chaque nuit et il n'avait rien trouvé, et il décida que s'il ne trouvait rien après le week-end, il commencerait à vérifier les maisons de mangemorts connus. Il dormit le vendredi soir et se réveilla à neuf heures, reposé et se sentant étrangement énergisé, il descendit au petit déjeuner d'un pas léger. Alors qu'il entrait dans la grande salle, il entendit un son qui réjouit encore plus son cœur – Blaise _riait_ ! Harry et Orion lui avait préparé une potion pour lui faciliter ses nuits et le sommeil et elle allait de mieux en mieux depuis et elle restait avec Parvati, Gina, Dee, Lavande et Hermione, portant du maquillage et souriant de nouveau et elle n'avait plus le poids des rêves de la mort de ses parents sur les épaules.

Harry s'assit entre Parvati et Gina, attrapa de la nourriture et commença à manger, écoutant la conversation autour de lui mais ne parlant pas beaucoup, car c'était principalement sur la soirée qu'ils allaient faire ce soir. Harry avait cours de soins avant cela, et il sortit de la grande salle, ne faisant pas vraiment attention où il allait où comment il arrivait là tant qu'il arrivait en cours, étant l'une des dernières personnes arrivées, et il alla où se trouvait Gina et Blaise était avec Hermione, qui avait une discussion calme avec Fleur à propos de quelque chose. Fleur semblait assez surprise et répondit en français quand elle vit Harry arriver et elle lui fit un signe de la main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas qu'Harry le sache, Ron est en froid avec lui par ce qu'il ne peut pas te voir, » soupira Hermione, discutant encore avec Fleur, qui sembla choquée pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne semble se rappeler quelque chose.

« La rouquin ? » demanda-t-elle, en semblant songeuse « Le frere de Bill ? Celui qui ma demandé pour le Ball alors que je demandai à Roger ? » Hermione hocha la tête et Fleur roula des yeux. « Il devrait savoir que meme si j'aime bien Bill, je ne peux pas dire la meme chose pour lui. Mais il y a pas de patients en se moment, donc je vais manger dans la grande salle à partir de maintenant, meme si votre nourriture anglaise est très riche. » Harry s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement, et Hermione feignit un air innocent qui était gâché par la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

« En train de comploter ? Moi ? »

« Oui toi, » dit-il taquin avant de se tourner vers Fleur. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a amené à prévoir de faire contre Ron ? Quelque chose de bien, j'espère. Et si tu ne veux pas manger la nourriture qu'ils servent normalement, demande simplement aux elfes de maison d'envoyer des plats français à ta place à la table. Ça ne les embêtera – ow ! » Il frotta son bras où Hermione l'avait légèrement frappé et il fit la moue. « Ce n'était pas très gentil ! » Hermione sourit et lui tourna le dos, elle s'approcha de Blaise et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit rire la blonde. Harry roula des yeux, se tourna vers Fleur. « Si tu veux aller aux cuisines, va par les passage qui va à la salle commune des Poufsouffles, et trouve le portrait qui a une coupe de fruit. Chatouille la poire et elle se transformera en poignée de porte, qui te mènera aux cuisines. Si tu veux, demande Dobby, c'est un elfe de maison qui … après réflexion, demande n'importe quel autre elfe que Dobby – il va commencer à t'aduler si tu dis que je t'ai envoyé. » Fleur rit et remercia Harry alors que Mme Pomfresh entrait, la baguette prête et un sourire au visage.

Harry travailla bien pendant ses deux heures, et il remarqua que Neville n'essayait plus de faire en sorte que Fleur vienne vers lui, mais il semblait essayer d'ignorer sa présence et réussit la plupart de ses sorts du premier coup, tout comme Harry. Ils apprirent d'autres sorts de soins et les ingrédients d'une potion pour soigner un empoisonnement alimentaire avant que le cours ne se termine, et les Griffondors se rendirent tous à la salle commune pour se préparer pour la soirée, où ils allaient s'amuser.

Harry passa ce moment à préparer une potion anti gueule de bois pour s'éviter celle qu'il aurait le lendemain, et il la rangea dans une bouteille dans sa poche. Orion était aussi salace que d'habitude, et il pensait beaucoup à Parvati et si elle appellerait de nouveau Harry à son service, et si Harry était honnête envers lui-même, il admettrait qu'il se demandait la même chose. Le soleil se coucha et le dîner se déroula, Harry mangea beaucoup pour que cela contre les effets de l'alcool, tandis que Dee, Seamus, Neville et Hermione (qui allait quand même boire malgré ses protestations antérieures à propos de la première fois) allaient aux cuisines pour ramener de la nourriture.

Harry termina son repas et roula des yeux en voyant Ron bavant sur son poulet en regardant la table des professeurs – Fleur parlait gaiment avec le professeur Chourave et elle mangeait de la nourriture qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, et une grande partie de la population mâle de Poudlard était affectée par sa présence, bien que ceux qui ne l'étaient pas étaient distraits par leurs petites amies ou (comme dans le cas d'Harry) n'étaient simplement pas affectés tant que ça par son charme veela. Il sortit de la grande salle et s'arrêta aux escaliers menant à la tour Griffondor quand il entendit Hermione l'appeler. Elle s'approcha et s'arrêta à côté de lui, lui chuchotant à l'oreille tout en reprenant sa respiration.

« Écoute, je vais t'envoyer un hibou pendant la soirée, et je veux que tu dises à tout le monde ce que le message dit quand quelqu'un te demandera de qui il vient – ça dira que ça vient de Fleur, mais ce n'est pas vrai – juste pour que tu le saches. » dit-elle et elle partit avant qu'Harry ait pu lui demandant ce que diable il se passait.

''_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?''_ pensa-t-il, largué. Orion, cependant, avait la réponse.

_« Elle va essayer de faire réagir Ron avec ça – ainsi elle va pouvoir voir ce qu'il ressent pour elle. »_

'' … _Oh.''_

Harry devait admettre que c'était assez évident maintenant, mais il ressentait de la sympathie pour Hermione alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle commune et attendait que les autres arrivent. Le reste des Griffondors allèrent au lit à minuit, et ce fut à ce moment qu'ils amenèrent toutes la nourriture et les boissons, et qu'ils s'assirent pour raconter des blagues et commencèrent à être plus bruyants après avoir lancés des sorts de silence pour ne pas déranger les dormeurs.

« Oh, je vais juste dans ma chambre chercher quelque chose, » fit Hermione, en courant vers les escaliers. Harry avait un verre de whisky pur feu qu'il reposa juste au moment où un hiboux brun entra par la fenêtre et laissa tomber la lettre qu'il portait sur ses genoux, et Harry se rappela qu'Hermione l'avait déjà averti que cela allait arriver. Il ouvrit la lettre alors que plusieurs yeux se concentrèrent sur lui semblant confus et étonné alors qu'il lisait la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Étant nouvelle dans l'école, j'aimerai beaucoup si tu pouvais me montrer Préaulard lors du prochain week-end à Préaulard, peu importe quand est-ce qu'il sera, car je sais que toi, parmi tous les autres étudiants et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire depuis la dernière fois que nous avons discutés, et ça serait assez agréable devant une bière au beurre, si tu veux. Si tu es intéressé, s'il-te-plait, fait-le moi savoir par hiboux la prochaine fois que tu me verras._

_Amour, Fleur._

« De qui est-ce, camarade ? » demanda Dean, blotti avec Ginny dans un fauteuil. Harry plia le papier et commença à se servir un autre verre.

« Fleur, » dit-il, en buvant une gorgée, et il vit le regard impressionné de Dean et il sourit intérieurement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry lui tendit la lettre pour qu'il puisse voir par lui-même, et il faillit éclater de rire quand la bouche de Dean sembla se décrocher de sa mâchoire. « Whoa … Harry a un rendez-vous avec Fleur ! » s'écria-t-il, en secouant la lettre de haut en bas. « Le prochain week-end à Préaulard ! Petit chanceux ! » Il termina son verre et, remarquant l'air énervé de Ginny, il commença à lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille et cela la fit rire. Ce ne fut que parce que Ron jetait des regards noirs à Harry qu'il ne sauta pas simplement sur Dean pour lui réduire la figure en bouillie.

« Tu es son correspondant ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Blaise, avec un air entendu.

_« Elle est probablement dans le coup avec Hermione, »_ souligna Orion et Harry haussa les épaules.

« Nous avons parlé quelques fois, » dit nonchalamment Harry, et luttant contre le besoin de sourire au visage de Ron, qui s'était tourné en un regard de pur haine.

« Et là elle ne t'a jamais dit qu'elle avait un travail à Poudlard ? » cracha Ron, en jetant un regard noir à Harry. « Je savais que tu mentais là-dessus – tu n'aurais jamais pris le cours de soins autrement ! » Harry roula les yeux et bailla, clairement ennuyé, tandis que Dean regardait Ron comme s'il était un idiot et Ginny roula des yeux tout comme Harry, les autres regardèrent simplement le rouquin se montrer idiot.

« Même si je savait qu'elle allait venir travailler ici, ce que je ne savais pas, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresserait ? Si elle était mon amie, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai dû te dire qu'elle venait à Poudlard et dans quel cours ? » Ron s'énerva, se rapprocha et lui grogna dessus comme s'il était un animal, mais il se retint d'attaquer physiquement Harry.

« Parce que tu sais que je l'apprécie plus qu'aucune autre fille au monde ! » siffla-t-il, assez bas pour que les autres ne puissent pas l'entendre.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, en levant un sourcil sceptique. « Plus qu'aucune autre fille au monde ? Et Hermione ? » Ron frémit à la mention de sa petite amie à côté et le regarda férocement, en semblant légèrement fou.

« Hermione est _peu de chose_ comparée à Fleur selon moi, » chuchota-t-il, en remarquant que les autres étaient retournés à leurs blagues et qu'ils ne leur prêtaient pas beaucoup d'attention. « Entre Hermione et Fleur, je choisirais Fleur en un battement de cœur ! » Harry regarda froidement Ron, alors qu'un sanglot étouffé vint de sa gauche, Ron ne l'entendit pas, et Harry soupira de sympathie, sachant que ce sanglot devait venir d'Hermione qui (déduisit-il) devait être sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il y eut un bruit et un coup de vent qui perturba l'air vers la jambe d'Harry alors que Ron fut repousser en arrière avec force, son nez saignait violemment. Hermione enleva la cape d'invisibilité et lui lança un regard meurtrier, sa main droit étant encore serrée en poing et il pendait à son bras tandis que les autres sursautèrent à son apparition.

« Hé bien maintenant tu as la parfaite excuse pour aller la voir ! » s'écria Hermione, ses larmes coulant de ses yeux. « Et au cas où ton crâne épais ne l'aurait pas enregistré, Ron, je te vomis – je te hais, et je ne veux plus jamais que tu me parles ! » Hermione se précipita alors dans son dortoir, laissant Ron commencer à pleurer de douleur, puis il courut comme un dératé, comme s'il était heureux d'avoir une chance de voir Fleur ou pour faire guérir son nez. Harry secoua sa tête et soupira de nouveau, prenant la lettre d'Hermione et en la jetant au feu, la regardant brûler pendant un moment tandis que Seamus et Dean s'écrièrent.

« Pourquoi diable l'as-tu brûlé ? » demanda Seamus en regardant le feu. « C'était une invitation de Fleur Delacour pour SORTIR AVEC ELLE ! Tu es fou ! » Harry rit secoua la tête, en terminant son verre.

« Ça ne l'était pas, » dit-il, en se versant un autre verre avant de continuer. « C'était une ruse pour faire réagir Ron – Hermione voulait le voir par elle-même. Elle a écrit la lettre – Fleur et moi n'avons pas parlé ou échangé de lettre depuis la fin du tournoi. Et avant que tu ne demandes, c'était son idée – elle ne m'en a rien dit jusqu'à ce que je parte du dîner ce soir. »

« Donc tu ne vas pas sortir avec Fleur ? » demanda Seamus plein d'espoir, et Harry rit.

« Non, il y a de l'espoir pour toi, Seamus – mais pas beaucoup. » Harry récolta des rires et un oreiller au visage de la part de Seamus et bientôt une véritable bataille d'oreiller commença, Harry en attrapa deux et commença à frapper avec, après quoi Dee décida de se lever pour aller voir Hermione.

« Dis-lui que je suis désolé qu'elle l'ait découvert comme ça, » chuchota Harry alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, pour se diriger vers les escaliers. « Et dis lui que c'était un impressionnant coup de poing, » ajouta-t-il en souriant. Dee hocha la tête et sourit aussi, en grimpant les escaliers.

Ron entra dans l'infirmerie avec sa main sous son nez pour arrêter le flot de sang, et il fut heureux de voir Fleur assise derrière un bureau et écrivant quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait et haussa un sourcil, elle reposa sa plume et soupira.

« Je vois qu'Hermione n'a pas aimé ce que tu avais à dire, » dit-elle, en agitant sa baguette et en murmurant un sort avant de pointer sa baguette vers son visage et en regardant le nez se guérir. « La prochaine fois, réalise se que tu a au lieu de ce que tu veut, ou tu sera malheureux pour le reste de ta vie. C'est terminé, tu peux y aller maintenant. » dit-elle en regardant ses papiers et en reprenant sa plume. Ron resta là un instant avant de retrouver sa voix.

« Comment sais-tu que c'était Hermione qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement, même s'il était légèrement en train de baver car il se sentait aussi trahi.

« Parce que j'étais celle qui a trouver un moyen de découvrir la vérité sur ce qui c'était dit entre et toi et 'Arry dans votre dortoir … En plus, je n'étais pas sûr que ça marcherait meme si c'est ce qu'il semble. Tu peut retourner à ton dortoir maintenant, et je ne serai pas responsable si tu es surpris par Rusard ou quelqu'un d'autre – tu es hors de ton lit après le couvre-feu, » lui rappela-t-elle, et il hocha la tête, se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêta et se retourna de nouveau, semblant anxieux.

« Donc … c'était juste un acte ? Tu ne sors pas avec Harry ? » Les sourcils de Fleur se levèrent de surprise et elle rit fortement.

« Moi sortir avec 'Arry ? Il est un peu jeune pour moi, même s'il était assez beau garçon, et bien plus mature que la plupart de votre âge … mais non. 'Ermione a écrit ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre, j'ai juste proposé ce qu'elle devait faire pour connaître tes sentiments. Maintenant va-t-en ! j'ai du travaille à faire et il est déjà tard ! » Ron hocha la tête et quitta l'infirmerie se sentant écrasé et en peine – il avait perdu Hermione, Fleur lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance mais son meilleur ami (ex meilleur ami !) n'était pas loin de la comparaison, il avait eu son nez cassé, il avait manqué la soirée et il y avait de bonnes chances que Rusard l'attrape avant qu'il n'ait rejoint la tour Griffondor – ouais, les choses allaient mal maintenant.

Quelque temps plus tard, Harry regarda les couples se retirer dans différents endroits pour des moments privés ; Dean et Ginny étaient partis, disant quelque chose à propos de la tour d'astronomie tandis que Dee et Neville avaient depuis longtemps disparus après que Dee ait finalement pris les devants et l'ait embrassé devant tout le monde. Blaise avait laissé Seamus l'embrasser, bien qu'elle ait clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de petit ami et il avait accepté, et ils s'étaient embrassés la tête embrumée par l'alcool pendant un moment, et ils étaient maintenant confortablement lovés dans un fauteuil, buvant un peu et s'embrassant de temps en temps quand ils s'ennuyaient. Parvati s'était mise avec un des amis Poufsouffle de Lavande et ils n'avaient plus été vus depuis un moment, Ron s'était enfermé dans sa chambre quand il était revenu et n'avait rien dit à personne, et Harry vit qu'il semblait moins en colère et plus déprimé qu'avant ; et Harry supposa que Fleur devait avoir aussi été dans le coup.

Harry se détendait dans son fauteuil, ses pieds reposant sur une table en face et son verre vide, regardant le plafond alors que le temps passait, réfléchissant aux pensées profondes qu'un homme éméché pouvait avoir à trois heures du matin – ''J'ai besoin de nourriture''. Il repéra un bol de chips et les attira vers lui, les mangea et il se sentit si bien qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Quelqu'un s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du sien et Harry leva les yeux, faisant face à Gina qui avait les yeux légèrement hagards.

« Hay Harry, » dit-elle, une certaine lueur dans le regard. « Tu te rappelles quand j'étais bourrée à la maison de ton cousin et que je me suis réfugiée dans ton lit … ? » Harry hocha la tête, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, ni le ton de sa voix. « Hé bien, j'avais voulu refaire ça depuis un moment… » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis il sourit malicieusement.

« Vraiment ? Moi aussi. » dit-il faisant s'illuminer le visage de Gina. « Autant que je m'en rappelle, tu embrasses bien quand tu es bourrée … » Elle sourit et se glissa hors de son fauteuil et s'assit sur ses genoux (ses pieds avaient quittés la table et étaient retournés au sol pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir) et elle mit ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour une invitation à sa langue. Après plusieurs minutes de baisers passionnés, Gina bougea suggestivement. « Allons-nous en d'ici, » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, et Harry la souleva facilement et la porta dans les escaliers, ignorant les rires des autres toujours présents dans la salle et il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, et la reposant quand elle retira son pull à elle et sa chemise à lui, l'embrassant profondément alors qu'ils tombaient sur le lit. Harry fit une pause dans leur danse des langues pour placer un sort de silence et un sort de sceller sur les rideaux, ainsi ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

C'était comme de respirer du feu quand il embrassait Gina, et de la façon dont elle répondait, il supposa qu'elle aimait aussi ça. C'était tellement mieux qu'avec Cho, et même mieux que les baisers de Parvati, le laissant presque essoufflé alors qu'ils se séparaient. Ils n'eurent pas de sexe ce soir-là, car Harry sentait que Gina n'était pas du genre à le faire le premier soir, mais ils passèrent de bons moments, qui laissèrent Harry essoufflé, tout comme Gina. Aucun ne s'embêta à redescendre dans la salle commune, mais Gina s'endormit dans les bras d'Harry, bougeant son bras chaque fois qu'elle voulait se rassurer qu'il était bien là.

Le matin fut une affaire calme, avec Harry et Gina dormant jusqu'à plus d'onze heures, et étant réveillés par la voix hésitante de Neville, qui frappait aux rideaux rigides.

« Harry ? Tu, euh, tu es à l'intérieur ? » Harry grogna et Gina fit une protestation muette quand il bougea.

« Ouais … » grogna-t-il en secouant la tête, ressentant l'immense douleur d'une gueule de bois avant de se rappeler des sorts qu'il avait lancé sur les rideaux … « Comment se fait-il que je puisse t'entendre, j'ai mis un sort de silence la nuit dernière. » dit-il ses doigt traçant des cercles sur l'estomac de Gina, qui souriait.

« Ouais à propos de ça … hé bien, ils ont perdu de la puissance après quelques heures, et j'ai été capable de les briser … désolé, mais j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose … » Harry grogna de nouveau et se frotta les yeux avant de remarquer sa nudité et celle de Gina – tous les deux étaient torses nus et bien que ce n'était pas un réel problème pour Harry, il suspectait que Gina ne le prendrait pas bien que Neville la voit torse nu.

« Très bien Neville, reste dehors pendant que nous … simplement ne rentre pas. » finit-il en baillant. « Réveille-toi Gina, » chuchota Harry, en embrassant ses tempes. « Il est l'heure de se lever. » Elle hocha la tête somnolente et elle s'assit lentement, s'étirant et donnant une bonne vue de son torse à Harry. Elle commença à regarder autour après ses vêtements et trouva la chemise d'Harry, le jetant sur elle et en lui tirant la langue quand il émit un bruit de protestation.

Neville attendit patiemment, et essaya de ne pas rire quand il entendit la voix de Gina dire, « Harry, as-tu vu mon haut ? Et mon soutien-gorge ? »

« Je suppose qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que je n'entre pas, hein ? » fit Neville, et Gina glapit de surprise.

« Oh, bonjour Neville, » dit-elle joyeusement quand elle se fut remise de son choc. « Au fait, est-ce que mon pull est dehors ? Il devrait être par terre … » Neville regarda et vit qu'il était bien là, et l'affirma à Gina. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent un moment plus tard et elle en sortit, le ramassant et partant avec un clin d'œil pour Harry, qui lui tira la langue.

« Désolé de te déranger, Harry, » dit Neville, en s'asseyant au pied du lit d'Harry quand Harry lui indiqua de s'asseoir et il le regarda nerveusement.

« C'est bon, » fit Harry, en sortant sa potion anti gueule de bois avant d'en offrir à Neville, qui la prit reconnaissant. « De quoi as-tu besoin ? Tu as dit que tu as besoin de me parler de quelque chose … » Neville hocha la tête, rougissant, et Harry eut une idée de ce qui allait venir. « Ah … donc toi et Dee êtes officiellement devenus un couple. » dit-il et Neville secoua la tête, en rougissant encore plus. Harry sourit. « Ah … pas un couple, pour l'instant, mais je pense que je peux deviner ce qu'il s'est passé … un rougissement aussi fort ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose … » Neville prit une profonde respiration et déglutit.

« Nous, euh … » Neville baissa la voix et se pencha plus près pour que personne ne puisse écouter. « Hé bien, j'ai besoin de quelques conseils, je suppose – la nuit dernière nous sommes partis rapidement et nous avons terminés – dans mon lit, assurément, et nous … nous … hum, avons eu du sexe. » Harry sourit et tapa son ami dans le dos, faisant rougir encore plus Neville.

« Très bien pour toi, Neville ! » dit-il amusé. « Donc, sur quoi as-tu besoin de mes conseils ? Je ne peux voir sur quoi tu en as besoin _après_, » dit-il, et Neville sembla horrifié.

« Non, ce n'était pas ça ! Je veux dire, je ne l'ai pas fait juste à cause de la situation … Je l'ai fait parce que je l'aime vraiment, et … Je voulais des conseils sur ce que je dois faire maintenant ? » Harry lui fit signe de continuer et Neville prit une autre grande inspiration avant de continuer. « Est-ce que je lui dit ce que je ressens au risque de la faire fuir, où est-ce que je reste silencieux – je ne sais pas si c'était juste du sexe pour elle, donc je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je dois faire … elle n'a jamais rien dit sur le sujet de notre relation et tout ça … Je ne sais tout simplement pas où cela va mener ! » Harry hocha la tête en sympathie et réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Je dirais que tu devrai être honnête à propos de tes sentiments pour elle. Si elle ne ressent pas la même chose, vous n'aurez pas de relation de toute façon, mais si c'est le cas et que tu restes silencieux, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle reste au loin par peur du rejet, mais si tu lui parles et qu'elle ressent la même chose, vous pourrez aller loin. Sinon, tu auras une réponse et tu ne te tourmenteras plus. »

« D'accord … est-ce que tu … est-ce que tu penses que j'ai une chance ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry le regarda approbateur avant de répondre. Neville avait perdu du poids pendant l'été et son visage d'habitude rond avait minci, lui faisant une mâchoire plus définie et (Harry le supposa) plus séduisante. « Ouais, je pense que tu as une chance, et une bonne, mais seulement si tu lui demandes, » dit-il, en attrapant une chemise et en la passant. « Tu as déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ? » Neville secoua la tête, et Harry hocha la tête, son estomac gronda audiblement. « Viens, allons-y ensemble, et après tu pourras lui demander, si tu veux. Le mieux est de ne pas attendre trop longtemps, ça pourrait l'énerver. » Neville hocha la tête et ils descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, tous les deux avaient l'appétit d'un lion affamé.

Celui qui postera la centième review aura le chap suivant en exclu quand je l'aurai traduit alors à vos claviers. Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review : gros bisous donc à : benji 251 (elle va aller mieux, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.), ronald92 (je suis contente que ça te plaise), XeternelX (j'espère que la suite t'a plu), OoNakuoO (effectivement, il aurait pu mieux tomber !), bachelor49 (c'est clair qu'avec lui Harry ne s'ennuie pas !), Demenciae (merci beaucoup et mon déménagement est en bonne voie de préparation j'emménage le 11 janvier et j'ai hâte !), klaude (c'et clair mais je crois que ses remarques salaces développent l'imagination d'Harry ! Il accumule les conquêtes féminines en tout cas), rhjlupin (effectivement pendant tout ce temps ça doit pas être facile, il y a de quoi devenir fou !), akan (j'espère que le chap t'a pu), Vic dit vic (voilà la suite pour le nouvel an !), DCM (je viens de commencer la trad du chap suivant de Changements en Temps de guerre, à bientôt), Lizou (j'espère que ça t'a plu) et parki (moi aussi je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes et je suis contente que ça te plaise).


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà un nouveau chap pour la correction duquel je dois chaleureusement remercier mon bêta Di Castillo de Mortes pour sa rapidité et son efficacité. Bravo aussi à Benji251 qui a posté la centième review et a pu lire ce chap en exclu.

Chapitre 10 : Les assassins.

Hermione fut plus qu'énervée envers Ron pendant plusieurs jours, mais ensuite elle devint froide, l'ignorant complètement et ne reconnaissant pas sa présence quand il essayait de lui poser une question. A ce moment-là, elle se tournait immédiatement vers Harry s'il était tout près et lui posait une question, ou commençait une conversation privée, juste pour que Ron se sente encore plus exclus du trio. Ron ne s'attirait pas beaucoup de sympathie de la part des autres membres de la maison Griffondor – certains premières années riaient même de lui ouvertement, quelque chose qui semblait l'énerver encore plus que l'attitude d'Hermione.

Harry resta en dehors de ça pour la plupart – Ron semblait savoir que la lettre avait été une sorte de piège, et il évitait Harry avec détermination, comme s'il était la cause de tout ça ; un sentiment non partagé par Harry, qui sentait (comme tout le monde) que tout était de la faute de Ron. La partie probablement la pire de l'épreuve de Ron était que beaucoup de garçon étaient très _sympathiques_ envers Hermione – Harry savait qu'elle était assez intelligente pour voir ceux qui éprouvaient vraiment de la sympathie pour elle et ceux qui essayait juste de faire enrager Ron, mais elle ne les repoussait pas – au contraire, quand Ron était dans le coin, elle les autorisait à s'asseoir avec elle et à faire des devoirs, même flirter un peu, bien qu'elle le faisait paraître comme rien de plus qu'une blague au garçon en question, et Harry savait que c'était juste pour agacer les nerfs de Ron et le faire se sentir encore plus mal.

Ginny était devenue folle et avait envoyé des sorts à Ron dans la salle commune le matin après que ça ait eu lieu, et il avait dû aller à l'infirmerie pour les enlever, car il ne savait pas comment se débarrasser d'un sort de Chauve-Furie, et la plupart refusaient de l'aider. Mme Weasley écrivit aussi une beuglante furieuse comme quoi elle l'avait mieux élevé que ça, et combien elle avait honte qu'il puisse être aussi sans cœur.

Les jours suivant la soirée agitée où Ron et Hermione avaient rompus, Harry et Gina avaient continués à avancer. Aucun des deux n'avait décidé de dire petite amie ou petit ami à l'autre, mais ils parvenaient à s'embrasser régulièrement en public et à faire d'autres choses dans la chambre d'Harry sous la protection des sorts qu'il plaçait autour de son lit chaque nuit. Elle avait prit l'habitude de venir squatter régulièrement la nuit, quelque fois réveillant Harry avec un léger baiser et un peu plus, mais la plupart du temps il était de toute façon réveillé. Neville avait demandé à Harry comment lancer les sorts qu'il mettait autour de son lit la nuit quand Gina était là et il lui avait montré, et il supposait que le garçon habituellement nerveux et Dee jouaient aux mêmes jeux que lui et Gina. Cela se confirma quand, une nuit, Dee et Gina entrèrent en même temps, et après quelques mots murmurés, elle se séparèrent vers leur destination différente.

Harry continuait à rechercher chaque nuit des signes des activités de Voldemort, mais il ne trouvait rien. De très petites attaques avaient été lancé ces dernières semaines – deux familles avaient été tuées et la marque des ténèbres avaient été trouvée à chaque fois, tandis qu'une autre avait été interrompue par les Aurors avant que les meurtres aient eu lieu – un signe que les mangemorts étaient négligents dans leurs couvertures. Aucun d'entre eux ne fut capturé, cependant.

Les leçons de l'AD continuaient, le nombre de participants ayant légèrement augmenté depuis le début de l'année – quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles avaient rejoint les rangs pour apprendre comment se battre en duel, et ils avaient beaucoup de travail à faire. Il décida de faire s'entraîner ces personnes avec d'autres membres de leurs maisons – Luna eut quelques personnes de Serdaigles tandis que les Poufsouffles furent pris en charge par Ernie. Ron avait arrêté de venir aux réunions de l'AD et se cachait dans son dortoir la plupart du temps, sortant pour les cours et les repas et restant dans le dortoir autrement.

Octobre arriva, et les gens commencèrent se préparer pour la danse d'Halloween – des avis avaient été affichés et maintenant de nombreuses personnes s'agitaient pour trouver un partenaire. Parvati et Lavande étaient devenues très populaires parmi les filles quand il s'avéra que c'était leurs lettres qui avaient convaincues le directeur d'organiser un bal – mais la plupart des garçons grommelaient sur le façon de comment ils allaient trouver une cavalière.

Harry ne s'inquiétait pas pour le bal – il était assez certain que Gina dirait oui quand il lui demanderait, donc il décida de lui demander la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Pour l'instant, il voulait essayer les artéfacts qu'il avait acheté pendant les vacances, il les mit dans une malle, la rétrécit et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Les artéfacts en jade étaient ceux qui l'intéressaient – le reste des objets annulait juste l'activité magique, mas il était particulièrement intéressé par le pendentif que Mondingus avait trouvé, car il était fait à la fois en améthyste et en jade, donc ça lui donnerait quelque chose tout en annulant en même temps l'activité magique.

Il scella la porte de la salle et sortit en premier la figurine, envoyant un peu de mage à l'intérieur en le faisant, et elle sembla soudainement commencer à grandir. Étonné, Harry la lâcha et elle grandit jusqu'à la taille d'une homme adulte fait de jade, il se pencha sur un pied et mit son épée dans un fourreau à son côté.

« Mon seigneur, » fit la silhouette, en inclinant la tête. Harry regarda avec étonnement pendant un moment alors qu'Orion excité lui expliqua ce que c'était.

_« C'est un golem, »_ dit-il, et s'il avait eu le contrôle du corps d'Harry il aurait sauté de joie. _« Ce sont de putains de bâtard, et complètement loyaux à leur maître – toi, dans ce cas. Il fera n'importe quoi pour toi pendant le temps qu'il a sur terre – tout dépend de combien la figurine est puissante. »_ Harry secoua la tête d'étonnement puis se reprit.

« Golem, » dit-il, en regardant l'homme de pierre. « Lève-toi, » fit-il patiemment, et le golem se releva. « As-tu la connaissance de combien de temps tu peux rester actif avant de devoir te recharger ? » Le golem hocha la tête.

« Je peux rester actif pendant une heure, et j'ai besoin d'une journée pour complètement me recharger. » La voix était complètement monotone. Harry hocha la tête et regarda l'épée – elle semblait coupante comme un rasoir et incassable, même si elle était faite en jade. « Je suis maintenant lié à vous, maître – je suis votre serviteur et je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez. » Harry cligna des yeux de surprise et hocha la tête, acceptant le lien. Un golem de son côté ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Il désactiva le golem après ça et il la rétrécit jusqu'à la petite figurine qu'il avait au début. Il la replaça dans la malle et prit le couteau, le faisant tourner dans ses mains un moment avant d'envoyer un peu de magie à l'intérieur comme il l'avait fait pour le golem. Il ne sentit aucune différence, et ne put voir aucun effet qu'avait le couteau, mais il savait que ça fonctionnait – le couteau avait accepté la magie et il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être rompu. Il bougea la main pour le baisser – et se figea sous le choix. Une mouche volait dans la pièce, mais elle allait à une allure d'escargot. Le couteau ralentissait manifestement le temps pour l'utilisateur. Un outil aussi puissant ne durait surement pas longtemps, et il découvrit que dix minutes passèrent pour lui tandis qu'il était sous les effets du couteau avant que le temps ne revienne à la normal, la dague étant à court d'énergie. Il la remit dans sa malle et prit le dernier objet qu'il avait à tester – le pendentif. Le mettant, il l'activa et frémit alors qu'il sentit la bulle froid du champ négatif qui imprégnait maintenant la pièce. Il se demanda ce que le pendentif avait fait et alla de nouveau vers sa malle quand elle se souleva et vola vers lui gentiment. Il cligna des yeux puis sentit une brise qui l'accompagnait, il supposa qu'il contrôlait l'air dans la pièce. Il testa sa théorie en se concentrant sur l'air autour de lui et en le rendant rigide et solide puis en le relâchant.

Flottant gentiment dans les airs, il poussa un cri de joie quand il changea les flux pour que seul l'air sous ses pieds soit solide. C'était assez déconcertant au début, mais il pouvait se faire voler pendant un petit moment. Il pouvait aussi tourner chaque partie du pendentif à volonté, donc il avait basiquement deux artéfacts en un. Il l'arrêta après un moment et le laissa se recharger alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre, la malle de nouveau rétrécie et fermée. Il la plaça dans sa chambre avant de redescendre dans la salle commune et de s'asseoir avec Hermione et Blaise, qui faisaient leurs devoirs de runes anciennes.

« Salut les gars, » fit-il en s'étirant dans le fauteuil. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour le bal ? » Hermione haussa les épaules et Blaise la copia.

« Je suppose que Seamus va me demander – nous sommes juste amis mais ça sera amusant d'y aller, » fit Blaise, tandis qu'Hermione mâcha sa plume pendant un moment.

« Michael Corner m'a demandé, » dit-elle, et Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Il te tourne autour, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais accepté – j'ai souligné que Ginny était une de mes meilleures amies et il s'est retiré. Comme tu l'as dit, il me tourne autour. Et toi ? Tu vas demander à Gina, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry hocha la tête et roula les yeux.

« Ouais, mais tu sais combien je suis nul en danse, donc elle va surement passer un assez mauvais moment. En parlant de ça, sais-tu où elle est ? Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé et j'aimerai mieux le faire en face plutôt que par lettre. » Hermione pointa au dessus de son épaule et Harry se retourna pour voir Gina descendre les escaliers des dortoirs des filles, donc il se leva et s'approcha calmement, la serrant dans ses bras tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

« Salut Harry, » dit-elle, en lui embrassant la joue.

« Salut Gina, » répondit-il, en la relâchant. « Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? » Elle sourit et l'embrassa passionnément, le poussant contre un mur. Il lui sourit alors qu'elle se reculait, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « C'est un oui ? » Elle le tapa au niveau de la poitrine et se rapprocha de nouveau, si proche que ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes alors qu'elle parlait.

« Tu parles que c'est un oui, » dit-elle, en se reculant et en lui lançant un regard possessif. Elle retourna vers les filles et Harry sourit aux regards stupéfaits de ses amis masculins.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-f-il à Dean après un moment, ce à quoi le garçon noir haussa les épaules.

« Hé bien, c'est juste que tu as beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière – nous pensions que peut-être tu devenais homo pour ce que tu t'intéressais aux filles – je veux dire, Cho ça n'était pas ça et tu n'as regardé aucune autre. Au moins, j'ai imaginé que tu étais un aspirant prêtre, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Harry déglutit et le frappa joyeusement à l'épaule.

« Je ne suis pas gay et je ne vais certainement pas devenir prêtre, » dit-il, en ajoutant après quelques moments, « Bâtard. » Dean rit et haussa les épaules.

« Hé tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tord, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry roula des yeux et rit, puis gémit en voyant l'heure qu'il était.

« Par l'enfer, j'ai cette putain de session d'étude avec la reine des garces, » déclara-t-il, en soupirant. Ses sessions d'étude avec Kira étaient les pires qu'il avait, si ce n'était pour le simple fait qu'elle refusait tout net de s'entendre avec lui. Dean lui tapa l'épaule avec sympathie et lui souhaita bonne chance alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers pour prendre ses affaires. Il grogna de nouveau alors qu'il réalisa que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui – elle l'avait mentionné il y a quelques temps, et Orion n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de lui acheter quelque chose de sympa pour calmer son attitude envers lui.

Harry refusait, bien sûr, mais Orion ne laissait pas tomber. Harry arriva à la bibliothèque avec dix minutes à tuer avant leur session habituelle, ouvrant le livre sur lequel ils travaillaient tandis qu'il attendait. Le son de son arrivée lui fit lever les yeux, et elle semblait agacée par quelque chose – agacée ou incertaine, il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'y avait pas de commentaires sarcastiques aujourd'hui, inhabituel de sa part d'être silencieuse et de ne pas essayer de le rendre fou.

« Joyeux anniversaire, » dit-il quand elle s'asseoir, et cela la rendit encore plus incertaine. Harry tourna jusqu'à la page sur laquelle ils travaillaient et elle fit de même, même si elle semblait distraite et sa page ne tourna pas pendant plus de trente minutes. Quand vint l'heure de se questionner l'un l'autre, elle ne put répondre à aucune de ses questions, et après dix minutes, Harry ferma le livre et la regarda avec ce qu'Orion appela de sa voix chantante de l'inquiétude.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry s'appuya contre le dossier pour être à l'aise.

« Tu n'as pas du tout étudié, tu ne m'as pas insulté depuis que tu es ici, soit pendant une heure. »

« Est-ce que tu préfèrerais que je t'insulte ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais tu le fais si naturellement, ça doit être que quelque chose doit être vraiment mauvais pour que tu agisses aussi bizarrement. » Elle haussa les épaules et essaya d'étudier pendant quelques instants avant de repousser son livre et de le regarder de nouveau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit bon anniversaire ? » demanda-t-elle, semblant en colère. « Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un que j'ai tout fait pour qu'il me déteste se rappelle de mon anniversaire quand mon propre petit ami ne l'a pas fait ? Ouais, Drago a oublié – quelque chose que tu pourras dire à tous tes potes pour que vous puissiez en rire, vas-y ! » Elle semblait un peu folle et la lueur dans ses yeux le défiait de faire une telle chose. Harry fut surpris de son éclat de colère mais se tut pendant quelques minutes.

« Hé bien, comment sais-tu qu'il a oublié – il peut préparer quelque chose de spécial, » dit-il, essayant de cacher l'incrédulité dans sa voix, mais elle eut juste un rire amer.

« Non, il a oublié – je lui ai rappelé presque une fois par semaine depuis le début de l'année et il a oublié, et je te l'ai dit une fois, et tu t'en ais rappelé – comment est-ce que ça se fait ? » Une larme rageuse coula le long de sa joue et elle l'essuya, discrètement comme si elle pensait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. « Je veux dire, j'ai essayé de le rendre heureux en étant une vraie garce envers toi, et il ne se rappelle même pas mon anniversaire. Quel sorte de petit ami fait ça ? » Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer '' le genre petit ami Malfoy, » et il haussa les épaules mal à l'aise.

« Donc tu … ne me hais pas ? » elle rit amèrement de nouveau et haussa les épaules.

« Comment le saurais-je, nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé, » dit-elle. « Mais je doute que je te haïrais si nous le faisions … c'était un effort de continuer à t'insulter, et tu n'as jamais – tu n'as jamais répliqué quelque chose. » Elle fit une pause pendant un moment, en le regardant attentivement. « Pouvons-nous essayer et être amis, qu'en dis-tu ? ça serait bien de se laisser aller, de laisser tomber le masque que je dois garder quand Drago est là … » Harry sourit chaudement, si ce n'est un peu étonné par la demande.

« Bien sûr, on peut essayer, » répondit-il.

Il s'avéra qu'ils s'entendaient assez bien quand elle n'essayait pas d'être Mme Malfoy, et pendant la dernière demi-heure ils dirent des blagues et étudièrent un peu, faisant réellement connaissance avec l'autre. Elle dit au revoir avec un sourire quand le moment fut venu, et il le retourna – elle n'était pas si mal, vraiment. Pour le reste de la soirée il fit le dernier de ses devoirs et lut un peu sur certains des enchantements qu'il n'avait pas encore appris tandis qu'il attendait que le soleil se lève de nouveau – il n'avait pas besoin de dormir en ce moment. Gina se glissa de nouveau dans sa chambre, elle se lissa à côté de lui et il la tint dans ses bras pendant qu'elle dormait. Orion se plaignit du lent développement de leur relation, mais Harry souligna que c'était son corps, et donc qu'il avait la maîtrise de cette relation, ce à quoi la voix désincarnée répondit que c'était injuste, mais il abandonna en grommelant à propos des lois de l'égalité des droits.

La vérité était qu'Harry aimait la compagnie qu'il avait avec Gina la nuit – simplement avoir quelqu'un là rendait plus facile de passer ces heures, et il aimait la sensation qu'elle soit là. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre au niveau de sa main qui était enlacée avec la sienne, et il semblait s'accorder avec le sien à certains moments, et à d'autres les deux combinés s'emballaient, un rythme soutenu qui l'apaisait. A ce moment-là elle était allongée à côté de lui, face à Harry qui s'était tourné pour regarder son visage. Il enleva doucement les mèches de cheveux de son visage, ses doigts caressant gentiment son front et la faisant sourire dans son sommeil. Elle trembla et il remonta le duvet sur elle – des choses qu'il faisait quand elle était là qu'il ne se serait pas embêté à faire pour lui-même, comme le soulignait Orion, le faisant sonner comme s'il pensait qu'Harry était fou. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle lui fit un sourire ensommeillé.

« Salut, » dit-elle doucement.

« Tu avais froid, » lui expliqua-t-il à sa question silencieuse. « Rendors-toi, tu as encore quelques heures … » Elle enroula son bras autour de lui et le rapprocha, reposant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Mmm, 'kay, » dit-elle et il embrassa ses cheveux alors qu'elle se rendormait.

Un week-end Préaulard avait été organisé pour le week-end avant le week-end d'Halloween (le jour serait un Samedi), les autorisant à aller chercher ce dont ils auraient besoin pour le bal, et Harry l'attendait avec impatience – ça serait son premier rendez-vous avec Gina en tant que sa petite amie, et il avait déjà tout prévu dans sa tête, et déclenchait les blagues d'Orion dans le même temps.

_« Depuis quand es-tu si romantique ? »_ exigea de savoir Orion alors qu'Harry préparait un piquenique près du lac, où ils ne seraient pas dérangés par ceux allant à Préaulard et en revenant. _« Assure-toi de mettre de la crème fouettée dans le panier piquenique, juste au cas où, »_ déclara Orion, et Harry roula des yeux, même s'il admettait que c'était une image plaisante …

Un coup à ses rideaux l'alerta que quelqu'un voulait le voir et il enleva le sort de silence pour lui parler.

« Harry, il est presque six heures trente, » fit la voix de Neville. « Gina ferait mieux de se lever si elle ne veut pas être surprise par les autres. » Harry regarda sa montre et se maudit à voix basse quand il réalisa qu'en fait, il avait perdu la notion du temps.

« Merci Neville, » murmura-t-il à travers les rideaux avant de remettre le sort de silence. Il caressa sa joue et son épaule de sa main, assez doucement pour être agréable mais suffisamment fort pour la tirer de son sommeil. « A moins que tu ne veuilles être vue ici, il est temps de partir, » fit-il doucement, en lui montrant l'heure. Elle hocha la tête et prit ses vêtements avant de s'habiller et de partir rapidement embrassant Harry une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Harry soupira à la perte de chaleur sur son lit là où elle avait été allongée avant de décider de se lever et de s'habiller.

La salle commune était vide à cette heure-là, à part Neville qui était assis dans un fauteuil et regardait simplement le feu de la cheminée. Harry s'assit à côté de lui et remarqua que Neville regarda par-dessus lui et se rassit quand il posa les yeux sur lui.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement, et Neville soupira.

« Tu es certain que tu veux savoir ? » Harry y réfléchit un moment avant de demander.

« Est-ce que tu l'as compris ? »

« En partie, » répondit Neville, en le regardant de nouveau. « J'ai vu la mort – un crâne tourne autour de toi. Je ne crois pas que _tu vas_ mourir, mais quelqu'un va mourir _à cause_ de toi. Pour tout ce que j'en sais, cette personne pourrait-être Tu-Sais-Qui. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça va bientôt se passer – pas aujourd'hui, mais dans pas longtemps. Je ne peux pas être plus précis que ça, j'en ai peur. » Harry hocha la tête, en regardant aussi le feu brûler.

« Est-ce que tu as vu beaucoup de signes de mort récemment ? » demanda-t-il doucement, et Neville secoua la tête, ce qui fit pousser à Harry un soupir de soulagement – ça voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'attaque massive prévue sur l'école dans l'immédiat. « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Neville haussa les épaules.

« Beaucoup de choses, » dit-il en fermant les yeux. « Blaise t'a menti récemment – sur quoi, je ne sais pas, mais je crois que tu le découvriras bientôt en le lui demandant. Le passé de Dean le rattrape – quelque chose qui court dans son sang, quelque chose qu'il doit affronter. Ron va apprendre de son erreur et trouvera l'amour après un certain temps, mais avec qui, je ne sais pas. Le reste c'est juste des trucs normaux – quelqu'un aura un secret dévoilé ou quelque chose comme ça, mais le professeur Gordon … quelqu'un la blesse. J'ai vu une silhouette dissimulée derrière elle quelques fois, avec des yeux rouges, et je sais qu'il lui veut du mal. Il va bientôt venir pour elle. » Harry hocha la tête, regardant toujours le feu.

« Voldemort doit en avoir après elle, » dit-il, et il remarqua que Neville ne fléchit pas. « Les yeux rouges – ce sont les siens, d'accord. Peut-être que la mort autour de moi c'est elle, ou ses assassins – Voldemort aura du mal à la tuer avec Dumbledore aussi près. » Neville hocha la tête et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle va mourir – pas encore, elle a d'autres choses autour d'elle qui sont plus lointaines. Une cage, par exemple, quelque chose apparaît autour d'elle, et elle va être importante dans la bataille à venir – que ce soit bon ou mauvais, je ne sais pas. Quoi ? » fit-il en regardant de nouveau Harry. « Le crâne de la mort – il est maintenant suivi par un phénix … je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, désolé. »

« Pas de problème, » fit Harry, en écoutant Orion un moment. « Orion dit que les visions n'ont habituellement pas de sens jusqu'à après qu'elles se soient réalisées. Je suppose que nous le découvrirons bientôt, » ajouta-t-il, en se levant. « Je vais au petit déjeuner maintenant. Tu viens ? » Neville hocha la tête et s'éloigna du feu, il descendit avec Harry et se prit un solide petit déjeuner. Un groupe de serpentards entra dans la salle et Neville leva les yeux en les regardant, voyant des apparitions autour d'eux.

« Cette fille, Kira va être en danger, » chuchota-t-il à Harry, qui était assez en face de lui. « Mais elle va survivre. Malfoy a quelque chose de bizarre – il a une marque noire sur un côté, mais c'est attaqué par un phénix dans le futur … Je suppose que c'est un mangemort maintenant. Ou qu'il va le devenir. » Harry hocha la tête, en mangeant son petit déjeuner. Certaines des visions de Neville étaient … déconcertant, pour le moins.

La journée se passait lentement, et Harry se concentra peu pendant ses cours. Il fut détaché pendant sa session avec Blaise, se demandant sur quoi elle lui avait menti, et qu'est-ce qui allait se passer que Neville avait vu. Orion était même intrigué par ses visions pour arrêter ses commentaires sur les filles de l'école jusqu'à au moins la moitié de sa session d'étude avec Pansy. Puis, bien sûr, il s'y remit de plus belle, et Harry réussit à les ignorer suffisamment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de la présence de Pansy.

Harry eut le sentiment qu'il devait vérifier les activités de Voldemort ce soir-là, et il shifta dans les ombres aussitôt que le soleil se coucha. Il y avait plein d'endroits où il devait vérifier, et il ne prévoyait pas de rester absent trop longtemps. Il fut, cependant, dans l'erreur, car quand il chercha après Voldemort, il trouva une réunion.

Voldemort était assis sur un trône en pierre, regardant un demi-cercle de mangemorts masqués qui se tenaient debout devant lui. Ils étaient à l'extérieur, dans ce qui ressemblait à une copie de Stonehenge, avec les étoiles brillant au dessus d'eux dans leurs constellations habituelles. Voldemort ne semblait pas très heureux, et alors, quand semblait-il heureux ? Harry se demanda brièvement si le bâtard pouvait le sentir, mais Orion l'informa qu'être une ombre bloquait le lien entre eux.

« Avery, » fit le sifflement familier de la voix du mage noir, et un mangemort s'avança.

« Oui, Mon Seigneur, » vint la réponse obéissante. « Pourquoi ce fait-il qu'avec le retour de mes détraqueurs j'ai encore plusieurs de mes mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban ? Je t'ai chargé de libérer Malfoy et les autres rapidement – ils n'ont pas encore assez souffert pour leur échec, » fit-il, et Avery déglutit audiblement.

« Mon seigneur, c'est difficile – les Aurors l'ont sévèrement scellé, mais j'ai maintenant un homme à l'intérieur, et je crois que nous pouvons tirer avantage de la situation. J'ai un plan, Mon Seigneur, un plan qui peut envoyer la partie sorcière de la Grande Bretagne dans le désarroi, puis-je vous le présenter ? » Voldemort réfléchit un moment. Il était clairement désireux de l'entendre, mais il agita sa main le renvoyant dans le demi-cercle.

« Je t'appellerai à un moment plus propice, » répondit-il, et il appela un autre mangemort. « Nott, qu'est-ce que tes espions au ministère Russe ont à nous offrir ? » Nott inclina sa tête et Harry sut qu'il n'avait rien à rapporter.

« Ils n'ont pas été en contact avec moi à part pour rapporter que rien n'a changé, » dit-il, n'osant pas respirer. Voldemort ne montra aucun signe de surprise, mais sa colère se leva et il avait crié Endoloris avant que Nott ne sache ce qu'il se passait. L'homme, se tordant maintenant, cria de tout ses poumons pendant presque une minute entière avant que Voldemort brise le sort.

« Tu m'as déçu, Nott. Ne le refais pas, où je devrais te faire subir mon déplaisir. » Nott se releva et retourna dans le demi-cercle, tremblant horriblement. « Queudver. » Un glapissement et l'homme s'avança, et Harry le regarda avec satisfaction – quelles étaient les chances que Voldemort soit satisfait par lui ? « Et Gordon ? Est-ce qu'elle a quitté le château à un moment ? »

« N-non, Mon Sei- ARGH ! » Voldemort ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir avant de lui lancer l'Endoloris.

« Échec, échec, échec ! » siffla-t-il furieux. « Tout ce que vous me dite sont des échecs, tous ! Bien, retournez à vos postes, et priez que vous ayez de meilleures nouvelles la prochaine fois ! Bella, reste. » Un des mangemorts s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers Voldemort, et Harry ne laissa pas la colère le toucher. Les autres transplanèrent, et Bella, bien qu'elle portait une épaisse robe et un masque, était visiblement nerveuse, et Harry put presque l'entendre grincer des dents. « Tu sais pourquoi tu es là. » fit froidement Voldemort, et Bellatrix hocha la tête en tremblant, retirant son masque. Harry ne put croire la peur qu'il vit dans ses yeux. Il se demanda si sa légilimencie fonctionnerait depuis les ombres, et il fut surpris de découvrir que ça fonctionnait, ça demandait juste un suprême effort de sa part. Il resta non-détecté, rôdant dans son esprit, prenant toutes les informations qu'il pouvait trouver discrètement.

Ce qu'il trouva le choqua plus que la vue de sa frayeur. Elle n'était pas effrayée, elle était terrifiée – terrifiée que Voldemort la viole de nouveau. Les mots clés dans cette phrase étaient les derniers – _de nouveau_. C'était sa punition pour son échec à ramener la prophétie, et elle le subissait chaque jour depuis. Elle en était malade, terrifiée de lui, mais incapable de changer de camp – elle avait scellé son destin quand elle était allée sur cette folle mission à la maison des Londubat. C'était comme ça qu'elle le voyait, et Harry cligna des yeux de surprise, scannant ses souvenirs, et il devint encore plus confus avec chacun d'entre eux – elle se haïssait pour avoir tué Sirius, elle avait caché Neville dans un placard à l'abris des autres mangemorts lors de sa dernière mission avant Azkaban. Son mari était un sadique, et elle le haïssait ; Elle haïssait Lucius, qui abusait de sa sœur ; elle haïssait Dumbledore pour ne pas l'avoir vu se tourner du côté de Voldemort, et elle se haïssait, pour y être entrée si profondément avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle était du mauvais côté.

Ses souvenirs étaient principalement des regrets, avec aucune place pour de la joie ou de la douceur. De nombreuses manières, elle n'avait jamais quitté sa cellule à Azkaban. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle ne pouvait pas se protéger de lui ou le mener sur une fausse piste – ce n'était pas des souvenirs qu'une personne proche de Voldemort s'autoriserait à revoir s'il y avait un moyen de l'en empêcher. Voldemort caressa sa joue pendant un moment et lui tandis un portoloin. Harry brisa la connexion avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, sa tête si confuse qu'il sentit comme si la moitié du monde venait juste de se retourner. Bellatrix Lestrange n'était_ pas_ humaine – il l'avait vu au département des mystères, et dans la pensine de Dumbledore – elle avait ouvertement déclaré qu'elle était la plus fervente partisane de Voldemort, elle avait torturé Neville et avait tué Sirius. Elle l'avait nargué avec ça.

Mais Sirius a été frappé par un stupéfix, pour autant que le savait Harry, pas un sort mortel, elle avait utilisé quelques instants l'Endoloris sur Neville et elle l'avait nargué sur ses parents, ce qui avait donné à l'Ordre le temps d'arriver, mais il doutait que ça ait été la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait fait.

Une pensée lui vint tandis qu'il réfléchissait, et il se demanda ce que Rogue devait faire quand on lui ordonnait de tuer quelqu'un tandis qu'il essayait de garder sa couverture parmi les mangemorts – et en la décision abrupte qu'il devait probablement serrer des dents et le faire. Cette pensée était assez perturbante, mais Orion souligna que c'était de l'auto-préservation – en suivant l'ordre, il conservait sa couverture et sa vie. Bellatrix avait-il fait quelque chose de similaire ? Garder sa couverture de garce sans cœur à cause des mangemorts autour, et dehors quand c'était juste elle et Harry, combien de temps Voldemort avait-il été là ? Est-ce qu'elle avait simulé tout le long ?

Il doutait qu'elle ait commencé à simuler. Peut-être Azkaban avait-il changé sa façon de voir Voldemort, peut-être n'était-elle réellement plus vraiment du côté des mangemorts. Un autre scan de légilimencie le lui dirait, il en était certain ; un moyen de confondre quelqu'un s'il essayait de brouiller ses souvenirs c'était de les revoir encore et encore lors de sessions différentes, et de rechercher des différences. Il se demanda ce qu'il trouverait.

Pendant le week-end, Harry regarda les plus importantes personnes dans les rangs de Voldemort – le serpent lui-même était toujours très bien caché, mais Harry avait découvert où Bellatrix restait – elle était avec sa sœur Narcissa, au Manoir Malfoy. Il la trouva une nuit, debout sur un des balcons et regardant la lune. Son scan de légilmencie obtint exactement les mêmes résultats, et il continua plus profondément cette fois, tandis qu'elle regardait les étoiles.

Il réussit à réunir les pièces de son passé, cette fois. On lui avait appris la valeur du sang pur depuis la naissance, et elle n'avait pas changé de cette basique 'règle' de vie. Quand elle était en quatrième année à Poudlard, elle et Narcissa avait été fiancées ave leurs maris respectifs, et elles avaient été mariées. Tandis que Narcissa avait réussi à le faire sans se compromettre dans les rangs de Voldemort, Bellatrix n'avait pas réalisé dans quoi elle se mettait quand elle sauta joyeusement dedans – elle pensait juste à quelques rixes contre les moldus et peut-être quelques tortures, mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il se passa. La peur de l'Endoloris et du sort de mort garantissait sa loyauté, en dépit de son lent changement d'esprit que ce qu'elle faisait était mauvais. Quand Voldemort avait essayé de tuer Harry, elle avait été consternée qu'il ait essayé de tuer un bébé, et un qui n'était même pas un né de moldu ou un sang de bourbe, mais un sang mêlé, et en tant que tel un neutre, destiné à servir les sangs purs et éventuellement commencer une ligne d'un sang lentement purifié. Elle avait haït son mari lors de leur première rencontre, et avait su que les autres tueraient Neville sans remords, et elle l'avait caché d'eux quand elle avait inspecté la maison à la recherche d'autres sorciers et sorcières adultes. Elle ne pouvait pas surmonter le fat qu'ils aient torturés des sangs purs jusqu'à la folie, et bien que ce soit le crime pour lequel elle était emprisonné, elle avait seulement lancé le premier Endoloris sur Alice Londubat, et avait été ordonné de vérifier le périmètre contre les Aurors et prévenir s'ils arrivaient. Il suffisait de dire qu'elle avait échoué dans cette tâche.

Et les longues nuits à Azkaban, la nuit qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, l'avaient seulement aidées à renoncer à ce qu'elle avait fait quand elle était plus jeune. Mais elle avait été effrayée de mourir quand Voldemort l'avait sorti de prison, et elle lui avait fait savoir qu'elle était sa 'plus dévouée servante qui avait bravé Azkaban pour lui'. Elle avait dit la même chose quand elle avait été emmenée dans sa cellule – elle ne pensait pas que Voldemort serait parti très longtemps, probablement blessé légèrement mais qu'il reviendrait après quelques mois tout au plus. Elle avait eu tord, cependant.

Ce qui lui avait le plus donné envie de 'quitter son service' était l'hésitation qu'il avait eu à l'emmener hors du ministère – est-ce que c'était comme ça que sa loyauté était récompensée, se demanda-t-elle ? Elle savait qu'il l'aurait laissé derrière, mais il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait lui faire comme 'punition', et il l'avait emmené, l'enlevant des griffes du ministère.

Harry ne pouvait toujours pas la comprendre, mais il commençait à réaliser qu'elle pouvait être convaincue de quitter le service de Voldemort si elle pouvait être protégée. La pensée le mettait toujours en colère envers lui-même, mais il scanna de nouveau ses souvenirs de la mort de Sirius et trouva le même remords, le même stupefix. Il découvrit qu'il avait eu raison quand il l'avait suspecté d'avoir utilisé son instinct d'auto préservation pour torturer Neville et narguer Harry, et il vit que Voldemort avait tout contrôlé de ce moment à l'arrivé de Voldemort, il attendait.

Il ne put pas la suivre quand elle rentra dans la maison après une heure à regarder les étoiles, principalement parce que les lumières vives rendaient difficiles de se fondre dans les ombres. Il retourna à Poudlard se sentant confus – l'aiderait-il si elle le demandait ? Il n'en était toujours pas sûr, car il avait été tellement facile d'apprendre comment la détester ; apprendre à ne pas le faire était tellement plus difficile que c'en était douloureux. Il trouva la paix cette nuit-là quand Gina se faufila dans son lit et se glissa à côté de lui, emportant au loin sa confusion à propos de la mangemort avec sa douce respiration rythmée.

Pendant la semaine, Mac Gonagall leur fit passer un test officiel de Transplanage pour qu'ils aient tous leur licence et Harry le passa facilement. Son examen fut de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse, où il avait rencontré un officiel du ministère, qui l'avait noté et lui avait dit de retourner à Préaulard. Tous le monde dans la classe réussit, certains mieux que d'autres mais ils avaient quand même tous réussis. Harry continua à faire ses préparatifs pour le voyage du week-end à Préaulard, où Gina et lui sortiraient ensemble. Il se rappela combien dramatique avait été son rendez-vous avec Cho au salon de thé et décida d'évita cet endroit comme la peste – il ne pensait pas que ce serrait un bon signe s'il réessayait. Le week-end vint et Harry dormit avec Gina jusque là, quand presque tout le monde dans le dortoir était déjà à Préaulard.

S'habillant, ils descendirent tandis qu'Harry portait un panier pique-nique miniature dans sa poche qui avait un sort de préservation pour que la nourriture ne périsse pas. Gina fut surprise quand Harry la dirigea non pas vers le village magique, mais vers le lac et qu'ils sortit une couverture pour qu'ils s'asseyent dessus. Il agrandit le panier et elle comprit, lui souriant tandis qu'il sortait deux assiettes, et qu'il étalait la nourriture sur la couverture pour qu'elle puisse choisir ce qu'elle voulait. Après un repas léger et agréable et des conversations légères, ils se rapprochèrent et s'assirent ensemble en regardant les petites vagues qui troublaient la surface du lac à cause du vent et du calmar géant, ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre.

Finalement ils remballèrent le panier et le rétrécirent à nouveau puis il se dirigèrent vers Préaulard, main dans la main pour aller faire du shopping. Ils venaient juste de sortir de Honeydukes quand la cicatrice d'Harry s'agita, et plus loin dans la rue ils entendirent un grand cri.

« Retourne à Poudlard, » fit Harry à Gina, en levant sa baguette et en jetant sur le côté ses achats. « Rentre et dit à Dumbledore qu'il y a des mangemorts à Préaulard. ALLEZ ! » Tremblante, elle essaya de protester, mais Harry lui redit et elle s'en alla, courant rapidement en direction de Poudlard, tandis qu'Harry se tournait dans l'autre direction, courant et cherchant après l'inévitable groupe de mangemorts et peut-être des créatures maléfiques. Il fut surpris quand, après avoir rencontré un groupe de gens qui s'enfuyaient, il vit que seulement dix mangemorts étaient présents, marchant vers les Trois Balais. ''_Ils pensent probablement que je suis dedans,''_ pensa Harry, en les regardant. Il lança des stupéfix dans leurs dos et l'un d'eux tomba, tandis que les autres se retournèrent.

« Potter, » ricana l'un d'entre eux, tandis qu'Harry hocha la tête. « Avery, avec moi. Le reste d'entre vous, poursuivez la cible ! » Harry cligna les yeux de surprise, et il regarda les deux s'approcher – ils n'étaient pas après lui, après tout. Il en toucha un avec un stupéfix et il esquiva un sort mortel avant de souffler l'autre contre un mur, où il s'affaissa, inconscient. Quelqu'un avait apparemment alerté les étudiants dans le pub et ils sortaient, en courant et en criant, mais les mangemorts les ignorèrent, et leur attention se porta sur les deux professeurs qui sortaient du pub – le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Gordon. Ils se tenaient entre les étudiants fuyants et les huit mangemorts restants. Ils semblèrent cependant se concentrer sur le professeur de défense, et ils levèrent leurs baguettes, ignorant complètement le petit professeur à ses côtés.

Une grosse erreur. Il agita vivement sa baguette et, avec une incantation murmurée, les mangemorts furent soudainement soufflés en arrière, tandis que le professeur Gordon commença à les stupéfixer. Ils se remirent rapidement, bien sûr, et commencèrent à lancer des sorts mortels, forçant les deux professeurs à esquiver et à transplaner derrière les mangemorts. Des duels vicieux commencèrent, tandis qu'Harry entama un duel contre les deux mangemorts réanimés qu'il avait battu auparavant – un combat qui devint soudainement _très_ mauvais. Il esquiva et para et réussi à en toucher un à l'estomac avec son couteau, tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette de son autre main. Il lança ensuite des stupéfix et des sorts de restreintes physiques, les touchant de nombreuses fois puis il se retourna pour aider les professeurs …

Il se tourna juste au moment où le professeur Flitwick fut projeté en arrière par un sort de magie noire d'un des mangemorts. Le professeur Gordon, distraite par la disparition de son camarade, fut alors touchée par un Endoloris, la faisant tomber au sol en criant. Les mangemorts formèrent un demi-cercle autour d'elle, et ils levèrent leurs baguettes.

« Tu payeras le prix de la tricherie de ton père, » siffla l'un, et les morts commencèrent à former l'incantation qui était lancée. « Avada – » Le professeur Gordon ferma les yeux, et se demanda un moment comment ça faisait de mourir. Un solide _thunk_ se fit entendre et lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et elle regarda le mangemort qui allait la tuer tomber à genoux puis tomber sur le sol, un couteau logé fermement dans son dos tandis qu'Harry se tenait à dix mètres derrière, pointant sa baguette vers un des côtés du demi-cercle.

« REDUCTO ! » s'écria-t-il, et le sort heurta un des mangemorts, envoyant lui et tous ceux à ses côtés quelques mètres plus loin tandis qu'il faisait de même avec le second groupe de mangemorts. Il courut tandis qu'ils se relevaient, et attrapa le bras du professeur Gordon et la tira, l'entraînant dans une course. Elle était épuisée par l'Endoloris, mais elle courut au côté de son élève. Harry ne pouvait pas atteindre Flitwick et revenir à Poudlard, mais en utilisant un sort de convocation, il fit voler le professeur par-dessus les mangemorts qui s'étaient relevés, les renvoyant à terre et leur donnant un peu plus de temps pour courir. Flitwick était si petit, il n'était pas très difficile à transporter, mais le sort en lui-même serait un problème. Les mangemorts transplanèrent devant eux et Harry en frappa deux avec deux sorts de reductor et son épaule, en déséquilibrant un autre tandis que les autres essayaient de le tuer mais ils échouèrent.

Ils transplanèrent de nouveau, et cette fois ils n'étaient pas tous seuls – deux étudiants couraient sur le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard, et l'un d'entre eux fut attrapé par un mangemort et avait la baguette du mangemort pointée vers sa tête.

« Arrête-toi ou je la tue, Potter ! » Harry ne fut pas surpris par cette tactique, non plus par qui était l'otage – il n'aurait pas dû, du moins, car Neville l'avait vu. Kira se débattait tandis qu'elle était retenue fermement, la baguette étant dirigée vers sa tempe. La main d'Harry saisit un couteau et le lança jute au dessus de l'épaule de Kira, droit vers le visage du mangemort qui du coup la relâcha. Elle courut vers eux alors que les mangemorts lançaient sorts après sorts, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne touchait sa cible. Kira avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, mais elle continuait à courir, tout comme le professeur Gordon, tandis que Flitwick (qu'Harry avait tiré avec une main tandis qu'il jetait le couteau) était toujours inconscient. Ils approchèrent des limites des sorts de protections de Poudlard, et les traversèrent, tandis que les mangemorts continuaient à les charger derrière eux. Harry passa Flitwick à Kira en cours de route, puis roula pour faire face aux mangemorts. Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière l'horizon, et de longues ombres s'étiraient depuis les arbres, tandis qu'Harry lançait quelques sorts pour attirer l'attention ; il les avait attirés au loin pour donner du temps aux autres, mais il pouvait dire que ça ne fonctionnait pas – trois allèrent après lui, tandis que les trois autres (le reste ayant été incapacité au-delà d'un énervate pendant le combat aux grilles) coururent après les autres. Il stupéfixa les trois qui étaient après lui et chargea après les autres, leur lançant des stupéfix dans le dos. Un deux trébucha puis tomba, en laissant deux. Le professeur Gordon fut touchée par un deuxième Endoloris (Kira continua à courir) et Harry shifta dans les ombres pour atteindre l'ombre d'un arbre. Il apparut entre le plus proche mangemort et le professeur, avec son dernier couteau déjà en main. Il visa rapidement mais attentivement et le jeta, touchant le mangemort à la poitrine, il avait probablement touché le poumon. Harry le stupéfixa alors, et quelqu'un cria un sort de désarmement – il ne s'était pas retourné pour faire face au dernier mangement suffisamment rapidement, et sa baguette tomba de sa main – le sort de désarmement avait été faible, mais il ne put pas reprendre sa baguette avant que le mangemort ne crie un sort mortel au professeur.

« Pars, Harry, » vint la voix aigüe de Peter Pettigrew, Harry se retourna lentement et lui fit face, sa baguette toujours au sol – Queudver avait sa baguette pointée vers le front du professeur Gordon à quatre mètre de là. Il y avait peu d'espoir que même Queudver la rate à cette distance. « Pars maintenant, et je pourrais dire que tu t'es échappé. Comme ça la dette sera annulée. » Harry renifla, rit et ricana.

« Je ne pense pas Queudver, » fit Harry, et il se répéta le serment qu'il s'était fait la nuit où il avait trouvé Tonks retenue captive. Il ne laisserait _pas_ un autre innocent mourir parce qu'il avait été faible, et il mourrait avant de s'en aller en fuyant.

« Si tu restes, je devrais te tuer, » fit Queudver, suppliant. « Je te dois une dette, et si je te laisse partir, elle sera annulée ! Pars ! » Harry secoua la tête, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Queudver. L'ombre de l'arbre atteignait juste l'endroit entre le professeur et le mangemort et Harry avait déjà prévu de shifter entre eux si Queudver lançait son sort, il essaya de faire revenir sa baguette dans sa main – il n'avait aucune idée si ça fonctionnerait ou non, mais il devait essayer.

Quelque chose de froid autour de son cou lui rappela le collier qu'il portait. Il le chargea avec un peu de magie et utilisa la maitrise de l'air qu'il avait pour faire se retourner Queudver, faisant crier de surprise le bâtard. Harry ramassa sa baguette et lança un stupéfix, mais Queudver s'était déjà transformé en rat et le sort le manqua. Il se retransforma et lança un sort mortel à Harry, qui l'esquiva facilement. Mais il tourna sa baguette vers le professeur Gordon et redit les mots, juste alors qu'Harry lançait un sort reductor. Juste avant qu'il ne le touche, le sort vert quitta la baguette de Queudver.

Harry shifta sans réfléchir, et sortit des ombres juste devant le sort et juste après que Queudver ait été frappé par le sort de reductor, l'envoyant dans la foret où il s'écrasa contre un arbre. Harry eut un dernier sourire satisfait quand il vit que le cou de Queudver formait un angle peu naturel après avoir heurté l'arbre puis il fut frappé par le sort.

Quand il le frappa, Harry fut projeté en arrière plus loin du professeur Gordon, et son corps atterrit dans l'herbe, ses yeux fermés et son visage semblant très serein. Seul la brûlure carbonisée où le sort l'avait touché gâchait cette image. Elle courait de son cou jusqu'à la ligne de son tee-shirt, à l'avant sur le côté droit.

Le corps de Queudver disparut soudainement, ave ceux de tous les mangemorts à cause des portoloins synchronisés destiné à les ramenés à la convenance de leur maître. Le professeur Gordon rampa jusqu'au corps d'Harry, et la chair froide qu'elle put sentir quand elle toucha son bras la fit désespérer.

Ils furent trouvés quelques instants plus tard par Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall et plusieurs autre professeurs, qui les emmenèrent immédiatement à l'infirmerie, courant dans les couloirs. Madame Pomfresh avait requis l'aide de Neville pour guérir les étudiants les moins sévèrement blessés – la plupart des poignets foulés et autres choses du même genre – et courut aider Harry sitôt qu'elle le vit arriver. Le posant sur la table, elle annonça qu'il y avait une sérieuse chute dans ses signes vitaux, mais qu'il était encore vivant.

Mais Neville pouvait voir mieux qu'elle – il regarda son ami – probablement son meilleur ami et il sut instantanément. Le cœur battait toujours, ses organes fonctionnaient, mais Harry n'était pas là. Tout ce qu'il restait c'était un corps qui refusait d'arrêter de fonctionner, tandis que l'âme d'Harry était partie.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont lu ma trad et un gros bisous à ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster des reviews, merci donc à : FREDI (c'est l'adolescence, il parait qu'à cette période les gars ne pensent qu'à ça), sarah65 (content que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur), harrycoterou85 (merci beaucoup ça m'encourage à continuer), jeanjean01 (contente que ça t'ait plu.) chris (c'est certain, on verra s'il va murir un peu ou rester toujours aussi bête), archibald65 (ça va surement s'arranger plus tard, après tout Harry doit se battre contre voldy et ses mangemorts), bobycourgette (fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, non ? ;-)), benji251(pas de surprise pour toi, tu as déjà lu le chap )), bachelor49, Lunicorne, klaude (c'est clair qu'il n'est pas finaude dans cette fict, pour Neville et Dee oui, j'espère que ça va durer.), Vic dit vic, Demenciae, Naelith, akan (effectivement, il va devoir se battre sérieusement contre Voldy et ses mangemorts, mais pour l'instant c'est comme qui dirait 'le numéro que vous avez demandés n'est pas attribués ou n'est pas accessible, veuillez réessayer ultérieurement', LOL), darker (contente que ça t'ait plus), clamaraa et parki.


	11. Chapter 11

Un nouveau chap qui j'espère vous fera plaisir. En ce moment je suis débordée et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre pour continuer ma trad, ça ne devrait pas durer mais le prochain chap risque de se faire attendre un peu. Merci à mon bêta Di Castillo de Mortes pour sa correction, ce chap n'aurait pas la même allure sans lui.

Chapitre 11 : La perte d'Harry.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, donc il les ouvrit. Il regarda autour aux alentours froids et familiers de la tour d'astronomie, mais il ne savait pas ça. Il ne pouvait rien se rappeler – il ne savait même pas s'il y avait quelque chose à se rappeler. Agacé, il frotta à travers un mur et regarda autour – il ne pouvait toujours pas mettre le doigt sur ce qui était reconnaissable. Il flotta dans le couloir, sur le dos et regarda le plafond – ça ne lui semblait pas du tout étrange, car c'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu. Sauter à travers un mur était amusant – un moment il était dans une pièce, le moment suivant, dans une pièce complètement différente, ou dehors, dans les airs. Est-ce que c'était comme ça que vivaient les fantômes, se demanda-t-il ; puis il se demanda ce qu'étaient les fantômes, car il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose.

Il flotta à travers un plafond et bougea immédiatement – il était assez certain qu'il ne devrait pas être dans _cette_ pièce, bien que pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Ça ressemblait à plusieurs des autres salles dans le château, avec des carrelages de couleurs douces et des tuyaux qui déversaient sur les gens de l'eau chaude, seulement celle-là était utilisée par quelques filles. Il continua, flottant dans le coin, sautant de salle en salle, et de plafond en plancher, parcourant les tours et autres. Il se demanda quel était le but de cet endroit – est-ce que tout avec un but ? Alors, plus important, quel était _son_ but ? _Est- ce que j'existe seulement ?_ _Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ils peuvent toucher les murs et que je passe au travers ? Quel est mon but dans cette existence ? Qui – qui suis-je ?_ Les questions rageaient dans sa tête plus souvent que non, tournant autour de son esprit et refusant de trouver une réponse. Il erra – le château était tellement grand que c'était amusant de l'explorer, pas trop dur. Les passages qui auraient été secrets aux êtres corporels autour de lui, il devait simplement passer au travers des murs, et c'était juste une question de passer au travers du bon mur, et ça ne lui servait pas à grand-chose – les murs étaient un moyen plus facile de voyager.

Il y avait des endroit au château qui lui semblaient familiers, cependant – il y avait une grande section, très loin en dessous de tout qui semblait … mauvaise. L'endroit était décoré avec des serpents et ça avait été le secret le plus difficile à découvrir de château, mais il l'avait trouvé. Il partit rapidement, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps qu'il ne le devait. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui semblait triste à propos de quelque chose. Plusieurs personnes pleuraient, quelque chose qu'il comprenait à peine, mais ils le faisaient – quelque fois en groupes, quelques fois seuls. Des personnes se baladaient avec de gros sourires sur leurs visages qui semblaient très inappropriés par rapport à l'humeur générale. Les plus vieux pleuraient, aussi – l'un d'entre eux ne souriait pas mais ne semblait pas sur le point de pleurer. A l'intérieur, l'homme à la peau pâle devait être aussi froid que de la glace, supposa-t-il. Il flotta autour des cachots pendant un moment – il y avait moins de tristesse en bas, remarqua-t-il. Plusieurs des jeunes habitants du château célébraient quelque chose. Un garçon blond écrivait précipitamment une lettre, et il réussit à la comprendre sans comprendre comment.

_Cher père,_

_Potter est mort ! Il git à l'infirmerie après avoir été frappé par un sort mortel, et il ne se réveillera pas – Pomfresh dit qu'il peut guérir, mais je pense qu'il est déjà mort mais que son corps est si têtu qu'il refuse d'arrêter de respirer – je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé – Dumbledore n'a fait aucune annonce à part dire que Potter était dans une condition critique. De toute façon, je dois y aller – il y a une fête dans la salle commune et je détesterai être en retard._

_Drago Malfoy. _

Le garçon aux cheveux clairs donna la lettre à un hibou, vérifia son image dans un miroir et lissa ses robes avant de descendre dans une pièce avec des garçons et des filles de différents âges discutant, certains d'entre eux semblaient plus heureux que d'autres. Il les quitta, flottant à travers quelques autres murs et arrivant à côté d'une fille pleurant dans son lit – elle l'avait rendu inaudible et elle pleurait dans son oreiller, trempant son matelas ce faisant. Elle avait regardé à travers lui et il supposa qu'il était invisible, mas il ne pouvait pas en être certain – peut-être était-il normal de voir une personne flotter dans votre chambre ?

Elle semblait familière, une grande partie de la population de château l'était, mais elle semblait l'être plus. Il trouva un livre sur son lit ouvert à la couverture, où quelqu'un avait écrit un nom – _Kira Nelson_. Est-ce que c'était son nom ? Probablement. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et la regarda avec un regard de compassion sur le visage. Elle leva les yeux, droit vers lui, puis haussa les épaules, comme si elle sentait sa présence mais ne pouvait pas le voir. Il flotta jusqu'à elle et enroula un bras réconfortant autour d'elle, et elle sembla y répondre comme si elle ne pouvait mais n'arrivait pas à le sentir, ce qui semblait étrange, mais c'était un tel mouvement inconscient qu'elle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il imagina qu'il devait être un observateur, vivant sur un plan d'existence différent de celui de la fille. Il se demanda d'où venaient de telles pensées, et ce qu'elle signifiaient. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour la réconforter encore plus et se retrouva à l'intérieur d'elle. Il se retrouva soudainement dans son esprit et regarda autour, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire ou de ce qu'il se passait. Un endroit s'ouvrit devant lui, et il regarda alors que les souvenirs de la fille se déroulaient devant lui, les plus récentes qui devaient encore s'intégrer dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire.

'_Ah,'_ pensa-t-il en regardant autour. _'Son ami est mort. Mort ? Mourant. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir été une meilleure amie. Hé bien, ça explique beaucoup de chose, je pense. Humm … qui est Harry ? Elle crie après lui … Est-ce que je suis Harry ?'_ Il regarda une image d'Harry puis regarda son propre visage, ce qu'il réalisa ne pas être possible, et pourtant il l'avait fait. _'OK, je suppose que je suis Harry. Me demande pourquoi je flotte là alors qu'elle ne le peut pas – je ne pense pas que je pouvais faire ça avant … avant quoi ?'_ Il se sentait confus et effrayé, et il se retira de son esprit, se précipitant à travers un mur et flottant à travers le château pendant quelques temps. Il vola à grande vitesse et dansa entre les murs, réfléchissant aux nouvelles informations qu'il avait appris de l'esprit de la fille. Il était Harry, qui était mourant parce qu'il s'était sacrifié pour un autre. Il semblait ok, pourtant –mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas un corps solide, s'il l'était ? Il savait maintenant ce qu'était un fantôme, mais ça n'était vraiment ça. _'Un esprit ? Peut-être – ça doit être ça. Je me demande où est allé mon corps …'_ Il redescendit maintenant et passa à travers de nombreuses pièces jusqu'à ce qu'il en atteigne une qui avait quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Flotta au dessus de lui. _'Je me demande si je peux faire la même chose que j'ai fait avec la fille,'_ pensa-t-il, et il se poussa dans la tête du garçon et commença à regarder les souvenirs – des images, des connaissances et des pensées, il sut immédiatement qui il était et ce qui c'était passé.

'_Hé bien, c'est un soulagement,'_ pensa-t-il, en finissant de trier les informations. _'Je me demanda si je peux atteindre Orion, peut-être qu'il sait comment je pourrais revenir dans mon corps. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à en faire un autre,'_ pensa-t-il, en regardant autour de lui dans l'infirmerie.

_« Orion ? » _fit-il, et il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas recevoir de réponse. _'J'espère qu'il va bien,'_ pensa-t-il. Son corps avaient plusieurs rideaux autour du lit, qui étaient généralement utilisés quand un patient se changeait, mais cette fois c'était pour le cacher à la vue du reste de l'école. Ces mêmes rideaux s'écartèrent et Fleur s'approcha, ses yeux légèrement rouges et bouffis comme si elle avait pleuré. Elle vérifia son pouls et quelques autres choses, à la fois magiquement et physiquement et elle trembla quand elle toucha sa peau. Cela sembla augmenter la tristesse dans ses yeux quand il y avait contact physique.

Elle soupira et retourna à son bureau, écrivant quelque chose sur un diagramme. Quelques autres personnes étaient couchés dans les autres lits, la plupart un peu amochés par la débandade à Préaulard, supposa-t-il.

Neville entra à ce moment-là, et il semblait lessivé, mais il semblait aller bien autrement. Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait là jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh ne sorte de son bureau avec un sac qu'elle commença à remplir de fioles de potions.

« Bonjour Neville, mon chéri – on m'a demander d'apporter quelque soutien à Préaulard – quelques pauvres gens n'ont pas eu la chance d'être encore soignés avec les autres, et Fleur a été debout toute la nuit à travailler, elle a besoin de se reposer. Voudrais-tu être un ange et surveiller les patients un moment – ils n'ont rien de sérieux, justes quelques fractures qui doivent guérir et ils pourront partir. N'autorise personne à leur rendre visite avant quatre heures. » Fleur ouvrit la bouche pour protester qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une pause, mas elle fut couper par son propre bâillement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une pause, » dit-elle fatiguée, et Mme Pomfresh sourit et mit ses mains à ses hanches, son visage disant clairement qu'elle ne la croyait pas.

« Jeune fille, j'ai assez à faire sans avoir une autre patiente pour cause d'épuisement, maintenant va dormir ou je t'immobilise et je te fais avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêve ! » Fleur ne put réprimer un sourire endormi et elle hocha la tête, baillant de nouveau.

« … Très bien, marmonna-t-elle, en rassemblant quelques papiers sur son bureau. « Quelques heures de sommeil semblent une bonne idée, je pense. Bien que je puise avoir l'utilité d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve. » Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête et lui tendit une petite fiole avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« S'il se passe quelque chose de sérieux, passe simplement un appel par cheminette dans le bureau de Dumbledore. » fit-elle en franchissant la porte. Fleur la suivit, se dirigea vers ses propres quartiers, tandis que Neville regarda autour vers les autres patients. Harry savait que Neville et lui étaient de loin les meilleurs en matière de soins, et ils pouvaient facilement prendre soin de fractures et de blessures mineures, donc ce n'était pas une surprise qu'il ait été appelé pour garder l'endroit pendant quelques heures tout au plus, mais ce fut une surprise quand il regarda directement l'endroit où était Harry et fronça les sourcils comme s'il pouvait voir que quelque chose était là. Il secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées et sembla satisfait, il vérifia deux patients et s'assit au bureau de Fleur avec un livre à lire. Harry se demanda si son don de chercheur d'âme rendait Neville capable de le voir, et il flotta près d'où Neville était assis et le regarda pendant un moment.

« Neville, » fit-il, et Neville leva les yeux, confus. « Neville c'est Harry, » dit-il, et Neville leva un sourcil spéculatif.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est Harry, » répéta-t-il. « Je suis en face de toi, peux-tu me voir ? » Neville secoua la tête et posa son livre, semblant ennuyé.

« Si c'est toi Harry, pourquoi est-ce que je pourrai te voir si ton corps est dans le lit là-bas ? » fit-il, en désignant de la tête le lit où reposait le corps d'Harry. Harry sourit.

« Parce que tu es un chercheur d'âme, » fit-il, et les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Je t'avais dit que tu l'étais. »

« Ok, donc n'st bien toi, Harry – maintenant retourne dans ton corps ! » siffla-t-il, et Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi – Je me suis seulement rappelé qui j'étais il y a quelques minutes, et je pense que tu as vu une vision de moi ou de quelque chose juste avant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je flotte comme un fantôme, et mon corps est encore en vie. Des idées ? »

« Non. Peut-être que ton esprit a été arraché à ton corps – certains experts disent que c'est ce que fait le sort mortel. Sans ton âme, ton esprit dans ton corps, le corps perd toutes ses facultés de rester envie et meurt juste instantanément. Je suppose que le tien est encore en vie grâce à Orion et une bonne dose de chance. » Harry rit et hocha la tête.

« Ça a du sens. Excuse moi, je vais voir si Orion est là quelque part. SORS DE MON CORPS ESPÉCE D'IDIOT FÉNÉANT ! » cria-t-il dans sa propre oreille.

Il pouvait sentir la présence d'Orion, mais l'esprit était dans son équivalent de l'inconscience. Il se demanda combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour se réveiller, et il décida de revenir plus tard quand Orion serait réveillé. Il sortit de nouveau et flotta jusqu'à Neville, s'asseyant les jambes croisées sur le bureau.

« Il est toujours là mais il n'est pas réveillé, » fit Harry en soupirant. « Est-ce que tu savais que les Serpentards ont organisés une _fête_ ? » Neville sembla choqué et Harry rit. « Ouais, Malfoy a écrit à son père en prison à propos du fait que j'étais déjà mort. L'enfoiré. De toute façon, seuls quelques Serpentards se soucient du fait que je suis apparemment en train de mourir. Je vais voir ce que font les Griffondors, je vais revenir dans un petit moment. » Neville hocha la tête, toujours stupéfait qu'Harry puisse lui parler puis il retourna à son livre après avoir regardé le bureau pendant un moment, profondément plongé dans ses pensés.

Harry flotta à travers le plafond jusqu'à la tour Griffondor, entrant dans la salle commune et flottant dans les environs un instant. Plusieurs personnes – principalement ses meilleurs amis, Hermione, Gina, Dee, Blaise, Dean, Seamus et Ron étaient assis en groupe autour du feu, personne ne parlant. Blaise était roulée dans son fauteuil, regardant les flammes, et Gina était assis avec ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, pleurant silencieusement. Il explora un peu son esprit et trouva quelques souvenirs d'elle ne dormant pas des trois jours depuis qu'il n'était plus là. Il explora un peu plus loin et inexplicablement, il se retrouva à voir par ses yeux. Il réalisa qu'il avait le contrôle de son corps et, après quelques instants de choc, il ordonna à son corps de dormir. Il sortit de son esprit et la regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes avant de bouger. Quelque chose le gênait à propos de Blaise depuis un moment maintenant, et il se glissa dans son esprit pour voir ses souvenirs. Il voulait savoir comment elle avait eu cet hématome qu'il avait guéri il y a quelques semaines, car il avait su à ce moment-là que c'était trop gros pour ce qu'elle disait.

_Malfoy l'avait attrapé dans un couloir sur le retour à la tour Griffondor et l'avait poussé contre un mur._

_« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te pardonnera pas. » siffla-t-il, en la poussant durement contre le mur, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Elle essaya de se dégager et paniqua un moment, pensant qu'il pourrait essayer de la violenter, mais il ne le fit pas Il la tint fermement et murmura un message à son oreille. « Il va s'assurer de te faire souffrir pour lui avoir causé la perte de quelques uns de ses partisans, et ceux qui étaient à ta maison vont être là quand il le fera ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va gagner, Zabini, et tu imploreras la mort avant la fin ! » Il la relâcha soudainement, et la force qu'elle avait utilisée pour le repousser la fit vaciller, elle tomba sur son épaule, Malfoy fut un mouvement pour l'aider mais s'arrêta au dernier moment et ricana. « Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit, Zabini. » Elle se releva et frotta son épaule, des larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues._

Harry sortit du souvenir et fit la promesse de blesser Malfoy sitôt qu'il aurait de nouveau son corps. Il s'assit avec eux un moment, les calmant quand ils semblaient sur le point de craquer, et les réconfortant. Ils partir pour le dîner après un moment et Harry retourna à l'infirmerie.

Kira marcha le long du couloir vers l'infirmerie, ses yeux noirs cherchant après d'autres Serpentards. Elle voulait vérifier comment allait Harry – ils venaient juste de commencer à être amis, après tout – mais elle n'était pas préparée à laisser d'autres Serpentards savoir qu'elle et lui étaient devenus moins hostiles et plus amicaux l'un envers l'autre. La porte était ouverte quand elle arriva, et elle passa la tête à l'intérieur, s'attendant à trouver Madame Pomfresh ou même Fleur mais pas Londubat.

« Puis-je t'aider ? » demanda-t-il sans hostilité ou amitié. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je me demandai juste comment … comment allait Harry, » fit-elle, et Neville haussa les épaules.

« C'est assez surprenant, » fit-il, en la regardant , « Sachant que j'ai eu l'information que les Serpentards ont organisés une fête. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise mais elle ne dit rien. Il soupira et haussa les épaules. « Il est dans le même étant que quand on l'a amené ici – il ne s'est pas réveillé et n'a pas montré de signe que ça arrivera bientôt. Dis à Malfoy qu'il est présomptueux de le déclarer mort pourtant – Harry est encore en vie. » Il pouvait voir qu'elle était soulagée par ces nouvelles avec ses capacités à lire l'âme – un fait qui le surpris mais il ne le dit pas ; ce n'était pas impossible qu'Harry soit devenu ami avec elle d'une étrange façon. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit Harry revenir dans la pièce et il vit sa forme flottante – le fait de savoir qu'il était là l'aidait à voir son ami.

« Salut Neville, » fit-il en flottant vers son corps. _« Kira n'est pas la Serpentarde typique – elle n'est pas une si mauvaise personne une fois que tu apprends à la connaître. Ne soit pas trop dur avec elle. » _Neville hocha très légèrement la tête et se rassit derrière le bureau.

« Écoute, Harry a toutes les chances de guérir. Il va s'en sortir et embêter Malfoy quand il le fera, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Si tu veux, je t'enverrai un hibou quand il y aura un changement dans son état de santé. »

« Tu – tu le ferais ? » Neville hocha la tête et elle sourit. « Merci, » fit-elle, en passant la porte par laquelle elle était rentée quelques instants plus tôt. Neville se tourna vers l'endroit où était Harry et s'étira les bras, faisant craquer ses articulations.

« Je peux te voir maintenant, » fit-il en le regardant. « Les autres patients sont partis, je tiens juste la boutique jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh ou Fleur reviennent. Tu as trouvé quelques chose d'intéressant pendant ton exploration ? » Harry haussa les épaules.

_« J'ai découvert que je peux posséder des personnes, est-ce que ça compte ? » _Neville toussa et lui demanda de répéter, ce qu'il fit. _« J'ai réussi à contrôler Gina et à la faire dormir – elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis que je suis ici. Je suppose que je pourrai probablement faire d'autres choses – faire marcher une personne, ou autre chose, mais je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose que je vais utiliser. Je ne pense pas que ça fera autre chose qu'énerver les gens. » _Neville rit et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, faire se laver les cheveux à Rogue serait une bonne idée, ne penses-tu pas ? » Harry rit et haussa de nouveau les épaules.

_« Peut-être. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je suis dans cet état ? » _Neville réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Hé bien, les mangemorts n'ont rien fait, ce qui est un soulagement, et la plupart sont certain que tu vas probablement mourir. Je pense que j'ai vu Orion se réveiller un peu plus tôt – ton corps n'a pas bougé mais je suis certain que j'ai vu son âme se réveiller. Tu devrais réessayer de lui parler. Et essaye de posséder ton propre corps, histoire de voir si ça fonctionne. » Harry hocha la tête et retourna dans son esprit. Il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas le contrôler, mais il trouva quelque chose qui lui fit plaisir.

_« Harry ! »_ fit a voix d'Orion dans sa tête, semblant agacé. _« Il est sacrément temps, où est-ce que tu étais, pas l'enfer ? Est-ce que tu réalises que tu as été hors de ton corps pendant trois jours ? »_ Harry rit et lui dit ce qu'il savait, et Orion se calma quand il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas sû qui il était. _« Écoute, les âmes ne sont pas censées être en dehors d'un corps, donc tu ferais mieux de rester ici. Je pense que tu ne peux pas reprendre le contrôle de ton corps parce qu'il y a déjà une âme à l'intérieur – moi. C'est probablement aussi la raison pour laquelle tu as survécu au sort mortel, bien que ça pourrait aussi être la dette de Peter envers toi. Plus probablement la dernière option, je pense, mais je ne peux pas réveiller ton corps parce que tu n'es pas là pour m'en donner la permission. Tous tes souvenirs et le reste sont intacts, mais comment tu vas revenir, je n'en sais rien. »_

''_Ok, donc je dois trouver un moyen de retourner dans mon corps. Je peux demander à Neville de chercher après quelque chose dans la bibliothèque – il peut me voir. Je serai bientôt de retour.'' _Orion dit au revoir et Harry sortit pour parler à Neville.

_« Il dit que je ferai mieux de trouver un moyen de retourner dans mon corps, et je pense qu'on devrait chercher dans la bibliothèque après quelque chose qui m'aiderait. Tu es partant, Neville ? » _Neville hocha la tête et reposa son livre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas prendre le contrôle de ton propre corps ? Parce qu'Orion est à l'intérieur ? » Harry hocha la tête. « Et bien si nous utilisions un sort d'exorcisme, cela devrait le pousser dehors assez longtemps pour que tu puisses revenir, et nous pourrions le placer dans un objet en attendant qu'il puisse de nouveau fusionner avec toi. Qu'en penses-tu ? » Harry cligna des yeux et sa mâchoire resta ouverte.

_« Par l'enfer comment est-ce que ça t'est venu à l'idée comme ça ? »_ demanda-t-il et Neville haussa les épaules.

« J'y ai réfléchi depuis que j'ai réalisé que tu étais hors de ton corps et incapable d'y retourner. C'était le mieux que je pouvais trouver, mas il y a des risques auxquels j'ai pensé. Les sorts d'exorcisme sont prévus pour éloigner les esprits qui n'appartiennent pas à ton corps, laissant ton esprit intact. Orion n'est pas l'âme prévu pour ce corps, c'est pourquoi il ne peut pas réveiller ton corps, mais sans toi à l'intérieur, le corps va simplement mourir après que j'ai fait l'exorcisme. Tu devras sauter dedans extrêmement rapidement, et même alors, ça pourrait endommager ton corps, ou ton esprit. Il n'y a aussi aucune garantie qu'Orion survive – son esprit est vieux de trois mille ans, il peut ne pas avoir la volonté de survivre assez longtemps pour que tu sois capable de l'accepter de nouveau en toi. Il y a de nombreux si et mais, mais c'est le mieux auquel je suis arrivé. » Harry était impressionné des connaissances de son ami et il le dit avant de parler avec Orion, qui était pensif à cette idée.

_« C'est une bonne idée, mais les sorts d'exorcisme sont très délicats et étaient très rares de mon temps – imagine combien ils sont utilisés maintenant. Si la bibliothèque a quelque chose là-dessus, ça sera dans la Réserve. Mais Neville a raison - je ne survivrais très probablement pas à la procédure, et je mourrais. » _Harry sentit comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing pendant un moment puis essaya de s'éclaircir les idées de sa confusion.

''_Si je comprends bien, tu es volontaire pour le faire même si tu penses que tu vas probablement mourir ?''_ Orion 'hocha la tête', sa voix nonchalante alors qu'il répondait.

_« Harry, j'ai eu plus que ma part d'année sur cette Terre, c'est fatiguant de vivre aussi longtemps. Je ne peux plus trouver la volonté de vivre après t'avoir donner les capacités dont tu as besoin pour arrêter Voldemort. Mon but est atteint, j'ai eu du plaisir à le faire et j'ai vu le monde trois mille ans après ma naissance. Je suis content, et sans vouloir te vexer, exister à l'intérieur de ta tête pendant le reste de ta vie serait ennuyeux à mourir pour moi, malgré nos conversations amusantes et le nombres de filles que tu pourrais avoir si seulement tu essayais. Tu ne pourras pas encore le sentir, mais en tant qu'esprit, je peux sentir l'autre côté. J'ai la nostalgie d'y aller, mais je ne peux pas. Ça grandit depuis que j'ai été emprisonné, et maintenant je peux y aller. C'est un plus grand cadeau que ton amitié Harry. En plus, si tu ne retournes pas dans ton corps, il va mourir de lui-même et je m'en irai de toute manière, donc dépêche toi. »_ Harry partit et informa Neville de la conversation, il eut de la sympathie pour Orion et comprit.

Quand Madame Pomfresh revint, Harry dit à Neville d'y aller et de se reposer tandis qu'il allait dans la Réserve pour voir quels livres seraient utiles. Il flotta le long des étagères, lisant les titres et prenant des notes de ceux qui semblaient prometteurs _– L'esprit de la magie, Exorcismes au septième siècle, et Possession et Exorcisme – un guide pour les arts anciens._ Il courut vers Neville et lui dit d'aller au bureau du professeur Mac Gonagall, où Harry écrivit et signa un billet d'autorisation pour aller dans la Réserve en utilisant le corps du professeur Mac Gonagall. Ils eurent les livres sans trop de coups d'œil curieux de la bibliothécaire et commencèrent à lire. Neville prit des notes et relut certains passages deci delà.

Gina n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était endormie, mais elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait ; ses rêves avaient été sur Harry et elle ; lors de leur premier rendez-vous ensemble à part qu'il n'y avait pas de mangemorts pour le ruiner. Ils étaient allés aux Trois Balais prendre quelques bières au beurre et étaient ensuite retournés au château, main dans la main, et ils s'étaient assis ensemble près du feu, seuls et heureux d'être ensemble.

Ça avait été un bon rêve. Elle se sentait rafraîchie mais coupable, et décida de descendre et de voir s'il allait mieux ou pire. Blaise, Hermione, Dean et Ron décidèrent de venir avec elle, mais Dee s'était endormie dans son dortoir et Gina décida de la laisser là, tandis que Seamus alla aussi se coucher.

Alors que le groupe descendaient, ils marchaient rapidement comme si cela pouvait faire une différence sur ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Quand ils frappèrent à la porte, Madame Pomfresh les laissa entre à la condition qu'ils ne restent pas dans le passage. Les conditions d'Harry n'avaient pas changées, et alors qu'ils entraient, Fleur et l'infirmières lui enlevèrent de nouveau son tee-shirt pour essayer de guérir de nouveau la blessure. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient essayé, elle avait simplement refusée de guérir, mais il y avait de plus puissantes méthodes à utiliser cette fois – une bouteille de larmes de phénix, données par Fumseck dès qu'il avait pu. Avec son tee-shirt retiré et posé sur une chaise, la blessure qu'Harry avait reçu du sort mortel était à la vue de tous.

Il y avait une brûlure noire sur sa peau, partant de la clavicule sur son côté gauche, parcourant sa poitrine jusqu'à son estomac, où il s'arrêtait un peu avant la taille. La vue de cela refroidit tout le monde, mais Madame Pomfresh et Fleur se reprirent rapidement alors qu'elles regardaient. Neville entra dans la pièce et se joignit aux autres étudiants dans une observation silencieuse, son visage figé dans une expression neutre. Fleur frémit alors que sa main caressait la brûlure, mais elle ne commenta pas. L'infirmière déboucha la fiole contenant les précieuses larmes et en fit couler quatre sur la brûlure, et toute la pièce retint son souffle alors que les larmes pétillèrent et commencèrent à fermer la blessure.

Et ils haletèrent encore quand les larmes arrêtèrent de fonctionner après avoir refermer la blessure, laissant la brûlure noire sauf qu'elle était maintenant plus douce qu'avant. L'infirmière cligna des yeux de surprise et ajouta d'autres larmes avant qu'il ne devienne évident que ça n'allait pas fonctionner, et que les larmes ne faisaient plus rien pour aider. Il y eut un soupir collectif de déception de tout le monde dans la pièce et Fleur semblait étourdie.

« Je pensais que les larmes de phénix pouvait tout guérir ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et Madame Pomfresh soupira, en secouant la tête.

« Non, il apparaît que ça n'a pas d'effet là-dessus – tout comme sur la cicatrice d'Harry. Il semblerait que les blessures causées par le sort mortel sont impossible à guérir autrement qu'avec le temps. » L'infirmière secoua la tête tristement, elle se moucha puis continua doucement, « Je vais devoir le dire à Dumbledore, excusez-moi. » Elle partit lentement, comme si elle avait le cœur lourd, tandis que les autres regardait avec incrédulité. Neville fut le premier à se reprendre, et déclara qu'il devait vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque avant de partir rapidement. Dee était inquiète pour lui – il avait passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque récemment, mais son ami gisait depuis des jours à l'infirmerie et devrait, en toute logique, être mort. Dee pensa qu'il devait chercher un moyen d'aider Harry, et elle le laissa continuer avec un regard de sympathie. Gina ne put s'empêcher de pleurer – l'échec des larmes de phénix rendait inévitable la disparition d'Harry, Fleur lui donna une potion calmante avant de leur demander gentiment de partir. Fleur semblait elle-même découragée – Dee ne savait pas combien étaient forts les sentiments de la veela pour Harry, mais c'était plus que certainement le choc de l'échec des larmes de phénix et que le seul garçon dans les environs de son âge qui ne commençait pas à baver à sa vue soit dans le coma.

Dee était inquiète de perdre d'autres amis comme Harry – Blaise semblait se mettre encore en retrait, Gina ne dormait plus d'elle-même, mais restait habituellement debout toute la nuit, assise dans son lit et quand Dee la trouvait le matin, elle semblait profondément dans ses pensées ; Ron, qui avait été étrange depuis le soir où lui et Hermione avaient rompus, marchait d'un air hébété comme si la possibilité qu'Harry puisse mourir commençait simplement à rentrer ; Neville ne lui disait pas pourquoi il passait tant de temps à la bibliothèque, mais il disait qu'il était près de le résoudre – quoi, il ne le disait pas ; elle ne pouvait pas le voir réfléchir à quelque chose que l'infirmière de l'école n'avait pas pensé, mais elle ne le disait pas – il n'allait pas abandonner. Il la tenait serrée la nuit quand elle se glissait dans sa chambre comme d'habitude – il la tenait et s'assurait qu'elle savait qu'il était là pour elle si elle avait besoin de lui, et qu'il l'aimait.

Le plafond de sa chambre n'avait probablement jamais été autant scruté aussi attentivement auparavant, alors que le professeur Gordon était allongée sur son lit et regardait simplement les pierres au dessus de sa tête, des pensées tournant dans sa tête à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle n'avait jamais été frappée par l'Endoloris avant, et la douleur l'avait complètement submergée – quelque part, elle n'avait pas cru le niveau de douleur qu'il causait, mais elle avait été frappée par deux fois cet après-midi. Elle mit un bras devant ses yeux pour bloquer la lumière et soupira. Pourquoi Harry avait-il été prêt à se sacrifier pour elle ? Et comment avait-il réussi à venir d'où il était pour bloquer le sort alors qu'il n'avait qu'une petite seconde ? Elle se rappelait tout précisément du moment où le sort avait été lancé, bien sûr, mais ça n'avait pas de sens.

_Le sort était parti et elle était essoufflée, sentant encore ses muscles hurler de la douleur dont ils venaient d'être relâchés. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse bouger dans l'immédiat, pas avec ses jambes qui semblaient être en feu. Elle espérait qu'Harry avait couru loin – elle ne pouvait pas laisser une personne innocente mourir parce qu'elle avait attirer les mangemorts après elle. Mais le mangemort s'effondra soudain, un couteau dans la poitrine et frappé par un sort assommant. Ses yeux trouvèrent Harry, se tournant pour faire face à l'autre mais pas assez rapidement. Le faible sort de désarmement le fit lâcher sa baguette, et il se tourna pour faire face au dernier assassin, la tête haute. Puis le mangemort fit quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas – il dit à Harry de partir ! Bien sûr, Harry refusa. Il y eut une conversation à propos d'une dette que le mangemort avait envers Harry et Harry sembla se concentrer pendant une seconde. Puis le mangemort s'envola en l'air comme s'il était frappé par quelque chose de dur, et Harry plongea pour récupérer sa baguette, et lança un sort assommant, qui fut esquivé dû à une transformation en animagus. Il évita ensuite un sort mortel, puis le mangemort dirigea sa baguette vers elle, et il dit les deux mêmes mots qu'il avait lancé à Harry. Et soudainement il était là, dans un flash de noirceur, il avait franchit la distance jusqu'à elle et avait lancé un sort au mangemort – il toucha l'assassin au côté et l'envoya balader contre un arbre, où dans un bruit terrible, sa tête se tordit dans un angle non naturel alors que son cou de brisait. Harry eut un cri de satisfaction avant d'être frappé par le sort mortel._

_Il n'était pas simplement tombé et n'avait pas juste heurté le sol, il avait été projeté au dessus de sa tête et avait atterri sur le dos. Faiblement, elle rampa vers lui et grimaça quand elle vit sa poitrine qui fumait légèrement là où le sort l'avait touché, mais il semblait être encore en vie. Mais alors que sa main commençait à être froide, elle réalisa qu'il avait été frappé par un sort mortel, et qu'alors il devait être mort._

_Dumbledore apparut peu après et les emmena à l'infirmerie, où ils déclarèrent qu'Harry était encore en vie, mais gravement blessé. On l'avait fait rester à l'infirmerie pour la nuit le temps que son corps arrête de lui faire mal, et on lui avait demandé de partir quand elle avait demanda comment allait Harry._

Les cours reprirent aussi normalement que possible – le professeur Flitwick était encore à l'infirmerie après avoir été frappé par un sort de magie noir, ben qu'il soit parfaitement réveillé et l'infirmière ne le gardait que pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'effets secondaires. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si Dumbledore était en colère contre elle – il l'était probablement, et pourrait même demander sa démission, pensait-elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à la lui donner, si c'était le cas – Poudlard était une sécurité, mais elle était juste une autre cible pour le mage noir ce qui rendait l'école un peu moins sûr, et Natasha ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait supporter la culpabilité sur Harry mourait.

Roulant sur le côté, elle entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte et elle soupira, s'assit et essuya les larmes de son visage. « Entrez, » dit-elle clairement, en s'asseyant au pied de son lit. La pièce était partiellement décorée, comme elle l'aimait – trois peintures décoraient les murs autour de son lit, une table pour mettre ses pieds quand elle lisait dans le fauteuil de relaxation et un tapis pour que ses pieds ne gèlent pas le matin quand les pierres étaient le plus froid. Un porte menait à une salle de bain privée, mais autrement la pièce était vide. La porte s'ouvrit et le directeur entra, ses yeux l'évaluant de cette manière très inquisitrice qu'avait le vieil homme. Elle l'avait vu de nombreuses fois, et savait que ça voulait dire qu'il était inquiet.

« Est-ce que ça vous embête si je m'assois ? » demanda-t-il, e désignant le siège derrière la table, faisant face au lit. Il s'y installa et regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, il vit ses yeux rouges et bouffis. « Comment vous sentez-vous, Natasha ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Elle rit amèrement.

« Très mal, et vous ? » Il lui fit un petit sourire qui disparut rapidement. « Je suppose que vous voudrez ma démission ? » Il sembla légèrement choqué avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, je ne viens pas vous demander votre démission, » dit-il et il soupira. « Une attaque était à prévoir tôt ou tard, et vous étiez une cible qu'ils pensaient pouvoir avoir. Harry a une très heureuse tendance à se sortir de situations critiques, bien que je ne pense pas que c'était son intention cette fois. » Elle le regarda stupéfaite pendant un moment mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour élaborer. « J'aimerai entendre ce qu'il s'est passé en détail, si vous êtes prête ; tout depuis le franchissement des sorts de sécurité de l'école jusqu'au moment où on vous a trouvé. » Elle hocha la tête et raconta les souvenirs qu'elle avait, et Dumbledore écouta patiemment. Il sembla que la compréhension se peignait sur son visage quand elle eut terminé, et il hocha la tête, buvant le thé qu'il avait conjuré pour eux.

« Vous dites que le mangemort lui a offert une chance de s'enfuir, » dit-il, et elle hocha la tête. « Est-ce qu'il avait une main en argent ? » Elle réfléchit un moment à cette étrange question, mais quand elle regarda ses souvenirs, elle vit qu'il avait une main en argent.

« Oui, il en avait une. Vous le connaissez ? » Dumbledore hocha la tête, et reposa sa tasse sur la table.

« J'étais certain que c'était lui quand vous avez dit qu'il était prêt à laisser partir Harry. Son nom est Peter Pettigrew, alias Queudver. Il est l'homme qui a fait accusé à tord Sirius Black pour la mort de treize moldus et la trahison des Potter. Il était leur gardien du secret. » Il fit une pause avant de continuer, comme s'il jugeait combien elle devait savoir. « L'année où Sirius s'est échappé, il est venu à Poudlard pour voir Harry. Harry a découvert ce pour quoi il avait été envoyé à Azkaban, et … et bien, il était assez énervé. Il ne savait pas la vérité, et moi non plus. A ce moment, le professeur de défense était Rémus Lupin, Le meilleur ami de Sirius et James Potter et le troisième membre de leur quatuor à Poudlard. Quand Sirius a voulu montrer la vérité à Harry, il a emmené Ronald Weasley dans la cabane hurlante et l'a attendu là. Quand Harry fit ce qui était naturel pour lui de faire, il fut empêché de blesser Sirius par le professeur Lupin qui avait réalisé la vérité. Ensemble, ils montrèrent à Harry que le rat de compagnie de Ron était en fait Peter sous sa forme animagus, et ils allaient le tuer quand Harry est intervenu.

« Il les a empêché de tuer le traitre, et dit qu'il pouvait aller aux détraqueurs, mais à cause de réticence à le tuer, Queudver s'est échappé. Il est le serviteur qui a donné un nouveau corps à Voldemort. C'est pourquoi Harry se considère responsable pour les souffrances que Voldemort a causé, et c'est pourquoi il a prit ce sort à votre place. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il est encore en vie – Queudver ne peut pas tuer Harry à cause de la dette qu'il a envers lui. Le sort aurait du le tuer – l'aurait fait sans la pitié d'Harry. » Il y eut le silence pendant un long moment alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, mais elle se demanda si Harry savait que le sort ne le tuerait pas. Elle en doutait.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. Dumbledore soupira, semblant encore plus las qu'avant.

« Ses conditions n'ont pas changées – il est toujours dans le coma et ne répond pas aux sorts de soin. Mais il va guérir. J'ai la conviction qu'il va guérir. » Elle hocha la tête et soupira de soulagement – la conviction dans la voix du vieux directeur la rassurait et la mettait à l'aise.

Le directeur se leva et agita sa baguette, faisant disparaître sa tasse. « Assurez-vous de manger quelque chose ce soir – la grande salle n'a pas eu le plaisir de votre présence depuis au moins deux jours maintenant. » fit-il, et elle sourit, son estomac gronda audiblement à la pensée de nourriture – elle s'était conjurée quelque chose à manger quand elle avait eu faim, mais elle admettait elle-même qu'elle était piètre cuisinière.

« Merci, je le ferais. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron sortit de la salle commune, incapable d'y rester plus longtemps. La culpabilité hantait son esprit, à propos des dernières choses qu'il avait dit à Harry. Il savait qu'Harry survivrait – Harry pouvait franchir les portes de l'enfer et en revenir en se plaignant probablement juste qu'il avait des cendres sur ses robes en riant, et il avait été à l'infirmerie pus longtemps que cela déjà. Il continuait à se dire ça, mais il était aussi conscient – douloureusement conscient – de la possibilité (et même la probabilité) que son meilleur ami du premier jour à Poudlard avait un battement de cœur plus lent qu'un ours en hibernation et qu'il n'avait pas bougé un muscle depuis qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

Ses mains dans ses poches, Ron marchait sombrement dans les couloirs – vers où, il ne le savait pas, mais il savait qu'il voulait être seul. Il se retrouva à l'extérieur de la salle de l'AD, la salle sur demande, et vit qu'elle était utilisée. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit la porte avec curiosité – si c'était quelque chose de privé, il pouvait toujours dire qu'il pensait que c'était une salle de bain – Harry lui avait dit que Dumbledore lui-même avait été une fois à l'intérieur et qu'il avait trouvé des pots de chambre, ce dont il avait besoin. Il fut surpris de découvrir la salle comme la salle de classe de l'AD qu'Harry utilisait pour leur enseigner. C'était étrange, alors qu'il n'y avait personne.

Le bruit d'un tressaillement vint d'un coin et il se tourna pour trouver Luna Lovegood assise là, les jambes croisées et les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Oh, salut Ron, » dit-elle, ses yeux parcourant la pièce. « Tu es aussi venu ici pour réfléchir ? » Ron haussa les épaules, attrapa un oreiller et s'assis sur le sol.

« Je suppose, » fit-il, en regardant ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que la tour de Serdaigle aurait été une meilleure place pour réfléchir. » Elle secoua la tête tristement, en regardant autour.

« Je suis venue pour les souvenirs. » dit-elle, avant de tourner la tête pour le regarder de nouveau. « En des temps comme ceux-là, les souvenirs sont ce qui te fait continuer. Cette pièce contient certains de mes meilleurs souvenirs, ceux qui concernent mes amis, et être ici les rend plus clairs. » Ron hocha la tête et sourit légèrement – bien que beaucoup de monde l'appelait 'Loony' Lovegood, elle savait beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Ron prit un moment pour passer en revu tous les bons souvenirs qui étaient associés avec cette pièce et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et que ça fonctionnait.

« Il est dans un état pire qu'il n'a jamais été, » fit Ron en regardant le sol. « Harry a trompé la mort avant – plus d'une fois, mais … ce n'était pas tromper la mort mais plutôt jongler avec, je pense. » Luna hocha la tête, en soupirant tristement.

« Il se met toujours en danger, » dit-elle finalement, en touchant le sol avec ses doigts. « C'est dans sa nature d'aider les autres au prix de lui-même. Je pense que c'est pourquoi il a prit ce sort pour le professeur Gordon – il n'a pas pu simplement rester là et regarder. Il ne s'est jamais accordé suffisamment de crédit. » Ron eut un rire rauque et essaya de ne pas exprimer sa douleur.

« Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ça, s'il-te-plait ? On a l'air de parler d'une personne morte et c'est … s'il-te-plait ? » Elle hocha la tête et réfléchit à la nécessité d'une bière au beurre, et regarda de nouveau Ron.

« J'ai entendu parlé pour toi et Hermione, » fit-elle, et Ron devint mal à l'aise avant qu'elle ne continue. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Cette question l'étonna plus que sa présence dans la pièce, et il se retrouva en train de répondre avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.

« Je ne sais pas, » confessa-t-il, en regardant autour. « J'aimais vraiment Hermione, mais Fleur … je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit les choses que j'ai dites – je n'arrive pas à voir pourquoi, c'est comme si c'était une personne différente qui l'avait fait. Je veux dire, Fleur étant une veela est attirante, mais je me sentais vraiment … vraiment hors de contrôle. Je pense que je deviens fou. » Elle hocha la tête en signe de sympathie et haussa les épaules.

« Des choses étranges se passent autour des veela, » dit-elle finalement. « La plupart des hommes trouvent difficile de se contrôler, peut-être est-ce que tu as une sorte d'allergie magique ou quelque chose comme ça – ça peut arriver. » Cette possibilité ne l'avait jamais effleuré – il avait entendu parlé de telles choses, bien sûr – son père était allergique aux salamandres, et leur proximité à long terme détraquait sa magie – il avait essayé de conjurer un verre d'eau et il s'était retrouvé avec un steak et une tarte aux rognons. Il se demanda si c'était la même chose pour lui et les veela – certainement que Fleur semblait l'affecter légèrement plus que les autres.

« Je … je n'y avait jamais pensé. Je vais demander à quelqu'un … Madame Pomfresh saura comment le tester quand Harry se réveillera. Je lui demanderai à ce moment-là. » Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « Je peux voir pourquoi tu es une Serdaigle. » fit-il après un moment. « Tu sembles savoir exactement quoi dire pour me remonter le moral. Merci Luna. »

« De rien, Ron. »

Plus tard dans la nuit, la silencieuse immobilité de l'infirmerie fut brisée par la porte étant légèrement entre-ouverte, et la tête de Gina dépassa de l'ouverture pour vérifier que l'infirmière n'était pas en train de surveiller Harry. Quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'elle ou de Fleur (Flitwick avait été autorisé à partir plus tôt dans la journée), elle entra et s'avança vers le lit d'Harry, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Elle déplaça un mèche de cheveux du front d'Harry, tremblant quand elle sentit la fraîcheur de sa peau. Elle se pencha et mit sa tête près de la sienne, souhaitant qu'il se réveille et qu'il la serre dans ses bras.

« Harry, s'il-te-plait, réveille toit vite. » fit-elle, en fermant les yeux. « Ne nous fait pas attendre, on a besoin de toi. » Elle enroula un bras autour de lui et s'endormit rapidement, en dépit de la fraîcheur de sa peau, elle dormit paisiblement. Elle réussit à se réveiller avant que l'infirmière ou Fleur ne la trouve, et elle embrassa Harry sur les lèvres pour lui dire au revoir avant de partir, sentant de nouveau la fraîcheur de sa peau.

« Je l'ai, » dit triomphalement Neville, en regardant les notes qu'il avait écrit d'après les divers livres dans la Réserve. Les notes avaient plusieurs pieds de long, condensées sur ce qui serait nécessaire pour le sort et le timing. Beaucoup devait encore être travaillé par rapport à la théorie et adapté, mais ils avaient finalement ce qui semblait être un sort d'exorcisme qui libèrerait Orion et laisserait le corps libre pour Harry. La chose la plus perturbante était que la partie qui laissait ouvert le corps d'Harry aux esprit était un rituel noir, et les détails n'étaient pas aussi spécifiques qu'ils auraient du l'être car le livre était plus un rapport là-dessus, et c'était dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, bien sûr. La partie la plus délicate du sort d'exorcisme était d'empêcher le rituel noir d'ouvrir un vortex pour les mauvais esprits qui voudraient envahir le corps, mais ensemble, Harry et Neville (avec des conseils judicieux d'Orion) avaient réussi à trouver un moyen efficace.

« Parfait ! Maintenant je peux retourner dans mon corps, il est temps ! C'est amusant de pouvoir sauter à travers les murs, mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'est une bonne chose pour les relations sociales, je ne peux rien faire avec personne. Pourtant j'ai envie d'utiliser ce truc de possession un petit peu plus ; faire se laver les cheveux à Rogue était une bonne idée, mais ce n'est pas réellement utiliser cet avantage au maximum. » Neville rit et attrapa un parchemin, le replia proprement une fois l'encre sèche et le mettant en sécurité dans sa poche. Harry avait fait un peu plus que de faire se laver les cheveux à Rogue, mais Neville ne savait pas pour le reste. Par exemple, sachant que les Serpentards avaient organisés une fête, il avait pris possession de Goyle et l'avait fait s'asseoir bourré sur Malfoy, puis avait fait sauter Crabbe sur la pile. Il arrêta là les frais, cat il ne voulait pas que l'imbécile entre à l'infirmerie pendant qu'il y était, et il était retourné à ses problèmes pour essayer de retourner dans son corps. Il décida que, alors que le rituel n'allait pas être rapide, ils devrait le faire à un moment qui n'attirerait pas l'attention. Dans le même temps, Neville décida de prendre un repas et de passer du temps avec Dee tandis qu'Harry décida de traîner un peu dans les environs.

Il n'était pas aussi pressé de retourner dans son corps qu'il le prétendait, car son retour signifierait la mort d'Orion et la perte d'un ami. Malgré l'agacement d'avoir une voix particulièrement salace dans sa tête, c'était réellement réconfortant de savoir qu'Orion était là. Il avait feint une bonne humeur à Neville, mais il pouvait sentir la fatigue d'être séparé de son corps, et sous cet aspect, il voulait revenir dedans. La fatigue le faisait ressentir un froid à l'intérieur, et les émotions étaient justes … inutiles. Il flotta à travers le mur dans la grande salle, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire, ou peut-être même le faire rire … la diminution de ses émotions avait commencée un jour ou deux auparavant, et il n'en avait pas parlé pendant que lui et Neville finissaient le rituel, et il se demandait comment ils allaient le faire – ça prendrait deux personnes pour le faire, et il supposa qu'il pouvait posséder quelqu'un pour la tâche, mais la question était qui.

Il remarqua Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy assis à leurs places habituelles à leur table, et il décida de leur rendre visite. Prenant le contrôle de Malfoy, il renversa 'accidentellement' son jus de citrouille sur les genoux de Goyle, tout en éternuant dans la nourriture de Crabbe, puis il réussit à frappé un autre gars, le faisant tomber, rendant les trois personnes très en colère contre lui. C'était mesquin et petit mais c'était tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire pour le moment. Passant parmi les étudiants, il trouva plusieurs personnes qu'il connaissait et fit son contrôle journalier. Blaise semblait plus renfermée et tendue, et Harry remarqua qu'elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Gina semblait malade – elle était très pâle et ses yeux étaient rougis, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Dee semblait heureuse d'être avec Neville, mais elle lançait des regards angoissés au reste du groupe quand elle pensait que personne ne regardait. Hermione semblait aussi introvertie – une grande part du corps étudiant en avait l'air. Il flotta de l'un à l'autre, plus ennuyé qu'autre chose, et il regarda ceux qu'il connaissait terminer leur repas et partir, tandis qu'il flottait à travers les murs. Neville alla à leur dortoir de bonne heure pour planifier avec Harry, et jeta des sorts de silence autour de son lit alors qu'il s'y glissait.

« Ok, nous avons devoir mettre au point ce que nous allons faire pour ça – nous avons besoin d'une autre personne pour réaliser le rituel, autrement nous échouerons. Des idées ? » Harry haussa les épaules et soupira.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne possède pas quelqu'un pendant quelques minutes, ça fonctionnerait, n'est-ce pas ? » _Neville sembla songeur et hocha la tête.

« Ouais, ça devrait le faire. Ok, donc qui vas-tu posséder ? Le plus facile ça serait l'infirmière ou Fleur, car elles ont à faire dans l'infirmerie. Autrement, nous devons décider – quelqu'un de puissant. » Harry le rejeta.

_« Nan, ça ira avec Fleur ou Pomfresh – l'une d'entre elle viendra me surveiller de toute façon. Nous pouvons y aller quand tu es prêt. » _Neville hocha la tête et vérifia ses notes une dernière fois avant d'attraper sa baguette et de se précipiter hors du dortoir, il passa la salle commune et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle était vide pour l'instant, et Neville se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'au lit d'Harry. Harry flottait les jambes croisées, en regardant son corps et il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

_« Étrange, » _dit-il, en sifflant doucement, et il répondit au regard interrogateur de Neville. _« Mon collier, il était moitié en jade, moitié en améthyste, mais maintenant il est totalement en améthyste. »_

_« Ouais, je l'ai aussi remarqué, »_ fit la voix d'Orion, son esprit sortant du corps d'Harry. _« Je pense que la partie en jade, la puissance, a été absorbée par ton corps pendant l'attaque – il semble que l'Avada ait quelques étranges effets secondaires, comme tu as hérité les pouvoirs de Voldemort quand tu étais enfant. Je pense que tu devrais pouvoir contrôler la partie en jade à l'intérieur de toi maintenant, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Maintenant, vous êtes prêts à m'exorciser ? » _Harry hocha tristement la tête.

_« Oui, nous le sommes, » _soupira-t-il en flottant au pied de son lit. _« Neville se prépare juste et nous serons prêts. Es-tu sûr d'être ok avec ça, Orion ? Neville dit qu'il y a presque aucune chance que tu survives. » _Orion sourit.

_« Ouais hé bien, ça sera un peu comme d'aller dormir après une __**très, très **__longue journée. Ce sera plus une délivrance qu'autre chose – nous ne somme pas supposés vivre comme ça. Harry, mon temps avec toi a été amusant, et une expérience enrichissante pour moi autant que pour vous, mais je ne peux pas nier la sensation que je dois franchir le pas. Je dois y aller – je ne peux pas expliquer mieux que ça. Mais je t'ai laissé un cadeau ; toutes mes connaissances et mes souvenirs, tout ce que j'ai ressenti, tu pourras l'utiliser et le trouver intéressant. Je t'ai tout laissé dans ta tête. Donc, dans un sens, tu as une partie de moi à l'intérieur de toi maintenant. Quand tu reviendras dans ton corps, tu auras accès à tout ce que je t'ai laissé. Maintenant dépêche toi ! Ton corps est juste une autre prison pour moi en ce moment, donc le plus rapidement tu le fais, le mieux ce sera pour nous deux. » _Harry hocha la tête et Neville annonça qu'il était prêt, la pierre d'exorcisme qu'ils avaient fait pour le rituel dans sa main.

« Harry, nous allons avoir besoin de cette autre personne. » Harry hocha la tête et fut sur le pont de traverser le mur pour aller chercher quelqu'un quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Fleur entra, clairement surprise de trouver quelqu'un là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle et Harry se prépara à la posséder.

« J'essaye d'aider Harry, » répondit Neville. « Je vais avoir besoin d'aide..ne sois pas effrayée. » Elle sembla confuse et Harry se glissa dans son esprit et prit doucement le contrôle. Elle sembla être consciente de lui, et il demanda sa permission en dépit de sa surprise à sa conscience. _'ça doit être un truc de veela,'_ pensa-t-il. Quand elle réalisa qui il était, Fleur dit qu'elle aiderait par tous les moyens qu'elle pourrait, et Harry prit le contrôle de son corps. Neville commença le rituel en psalmodiant une longue phrase en latin,' tout en tenant la pierre qu'il avait fait pour ce but – c'était un point focal pour les énergies magiques qui les concentrerait spécifiquement sur le plan spirituel de ce monde, et Harry enchaîna avec la deuxième partie, prenant la pierre à Neville. Une autre phrase et Neville reprit la pierre, tandis qu'Harry canalisait la magie de Fleur à l'intérieur de la pierre, et bientôt un vortex apparut, et Orion fut expulsé du corps d'Harry, fit signe au revoir, avec un dernier sourire, il se tourna et marcha librement vers le trou tourbillonnant dans les airs. Neville ferma ensuite le vortex et Harry sortit du corps de Fleur, en la remerciant, à e moment a porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant le passage à Dumbledore, Blaise, Gina, Madame Pomfresh, le professeur Gordon et le professeur Mac Gonagall. Harry était à quelques centimètres de son corps, les alarmes de l'infirmerie était enclenchée, indiquant que le cœur d'Harry avait cessé de battre ; il se rapprochait lentement tandis que Neville poursuivait l'incantation, Fleur secouait la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, Madame Pomfresh sembla horrifiée alors que le corps d'Harry mourait. Il était nez à nez avec son corps, puis il flotta à travers sa peau et sa chair et fut aspiré dans son esprit, où il sentit plein d'informations entrer et tout devint noir.

Dumbledore leva sa baguette, tout comme les deux autres professeurs, mais il était le seul qui émettait une aura de puissance. Ils étaient en réunion quand les alarmes les avaient alertés de l'utilisation d'une vaste quantité de magie à l'infirmerie, et ils s'étaient dépêcher de venir pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient croisés Gina et Blaise en chemin, toutes les deux avaient décidés d'aller le voir, et ils avaient tous été très surpris de découvrir Neville et Fleur utilisant apparemment la magie qu'ils avaient sentis sur le corps d'Harry. Neville incantait tranquillement, une pierre dans sa main que Dumbledore reconnu comme faisant partie d'un rituel d'exorcisme, mais Harry ne pourrait rien exorciser du corps d'Harry à part Orion, et ça ne semblait pas avoir de sens.

Neville fut déséquilibré par la somme d'énergie qu'il venait juste d'utiliser et il s'assit, soufflant un moment pendant que les nouveaux arrivants se précipitaient pour voir ce qu'il se passait. _Harry devrait s'être réveillé maintenant,_ pensa-t-il, et il se prépara à répondre à quelques questions très gênantes. Ce ne fut pas la peine, cependant, car Gina et Blaise s'écrièrent en parfaite synchronisation alors qu'un miracle se produisait.

Harry ne frissonna pas – ses yeux s'ouvrirent simplement, parfaitement réveillé, et son corps bougea d'une manière gracieuse bien que peu naturelle qui fit tomber au sol la mâchoire de tout le monde au moment où il se leva de son lit. Son dos s'était à peine plié et il n'avait pas utilisé ses mains pour bouger – c'était comme s'il avait flotté pour se mettre debout.

« Harry ? » chuchota Dumbledore, et Harry hocha la tête, un sourire fatigué sur le visage. Il fut enlacé par Gina et Blaise, tandis que Mac Gonagall semblait soulagée et que le professeur Gordon le semblait encore plus et semblait être au bord des larmes. Madame Pomfresh se serrait la poitrine comme si elle avait peur d'avoir une attaque cardiaque et elle sembla étrangement curieuse après un moment. Harry serra les filles et ferma les yeux alors que Neville se relevait et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« … » Il sembla affligé pendant un moment alors que ses lèvres bougeaient mais qu'aucun son ne sortait, et il essaya de nouveau, il bougea les lèvres et échoua de nouveau. Madame Pomfresh lui lança un sort de diagnostique et son visage montra de la sympathie alors qu'elle répéta ce qu'elle avait entendu dans sa tête.

« Ses cordes vocales ont été magiquement endommagées par le sort. Il ne peut plus parler. » Gina laissa échapper un sanglot et le serra encore plus fort, tandis qu'une expression douloureuse traversa le visage d'Harry, mais elle fut partie en un instant. Il passa en revue ses nouveaux souvenirs pour trouver quelque chose d'utile et découvrit qu'Orion avait suspecté que ça arriverait et il avait préparé une petite leçon sur comment communiquer sans mots pendant un court instant. Il se concentra fortement, pensant à ce qu'il voulait exactement dire puis il leva sa main, l'agita alors que la phrase s'afficha en lettres fières.

EST-CE QUE C'EST PERMANENT ?

Le choc sur le visage de Dumbledore était reflété sur celui de tous les autres, mais Harry les doubla et rit silencieusement, en agitant de nouveau la main, faisant apparaître un autre message.

Où EST COLIN QUAND ON A BESOIN DE LUI ? L'EXPRESSION SUR VOS VISAGES N'AVAIT PAS DE PRIX !

Madame Pomfresh se reprit suffisamment pour lui dire qu'elle allait devoir effectuer des tests pour voir si c'était permanent pour pas, et qu'il allait devoir passer encore du temps à l'infirmerie. Gina toucha son bras et soupira de nouveau de soulagement.

« Ta peau est de nouveau tiède, Harry ! » fit-elle, en le prenant dans ses bras. Il était encore torse nu et il tressaillit à cause de la brûlure noire qui courait sur sa poitrine, son torse et son abdomen.

EST-CE QUE ÇA VA GUÉRIR ?

Madame Pomfresh sembla mal à l'aise pendant quelques instants avant de déclarer qu'elle allait aussi faire des tests pour ça. Harry se rallongea sur son lit et poussa un long soupire puis fit apparaître un nouveau message.

EST-CE QUE JE PEUX AVOIR DE LA NOURRITURE S'IL VOUS PLAIT ?

Le steak que fournit la cuisine fut délicieux après tant de temps sans manger, et il savoura chaque bouchée des 16 oz (environ 500g) de bœuf qu'il avala (il avait aussi demandé un autre steak de 8oz car il avait très faim). Gina le regarda manger tandis que Blaise retourna dans la salle commune pour répandre la bonne nouvelle avec Neville avec des ordres stricts de dire à tous le monde que ce n'était pas le moment pour les visites. Gina fut autorisée à rester seulement parce qu'Harry avait insisté qu'il s'était ennuyé pendant la dernière semaine et demi. Elle s'allongea avec lui sur mon lit, se rapprocha et enroula un bras autour de lui quand il mit un pull. Elle s'endormit rapidement contre lui tandis qu'il regarda le plafond pendant un moment, triant les informations laissées dans son crâne par Orion. La première chose qu'il trouva fut un conseil d'Orion sur comment traiter les femmes, ce qui incluait des parties sexuelles et quelques fantaisies impliquant la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard. Harry rit silencieusement – _'faites confiance à Orion pour penser que c'est très important pour moi de le savoir,'_ pensa-t-il.

Beaucoup d'autres choses étaient pratiques, en revanches – des informations sur des sorts, des rituels anciens et différents sorts de pouvoirs magiques, des techniques de duel, un très vaste répertoire d'informations utiles. Il fut surpris quand il découvrit qu'ils ne pouvait pas garder ses yeux ouverts plus longtemps et il tomba dans un sommeil calme, en caressant inconsciemment les cheveux de Gina.

Il se réveilla par un baiser de Gina, qu'il retourna après avoir largement baillé. Elle partit au petit déjeuner (l'infirmière avait été étonnamment laxiste quand elle l'avait surpris dans son lit) et elle dit qu'elle reviendrait quand les cours seraient terminés. Il se rallongea et regarda plus en détail les souvenirs qu'Orion lui avait laissé. Il y en avait beaucoup sur les duels et des sorts, des boucliers compliqués, des enchantements, et d'autres techniques défensives et quelque chose qui le choqua au début, mais cela raffermit sa volonté de combattre ; de la Magie Noire.

C'était seulement les bases de la matière, mais c'était de solides bases qui l'aideraient beaucoup. La magie noire avait aussi des boucliers, elle aussi, mais il connaissait aussi quelques faibles sorts de douleurs, des sorts déplaisants qui déformaient le corps et quelques autres petites choses. Il n'y avait pas de magies basées sur un rituel, ce dont Harry fut heureux – la tentation de se rendre plus fort par des rituels aurait été énorme, mais il connaissait de nombreux sorts qui n'avaient pas été appris depuis des milliers d'années, et cela Voldemort n'avait aucune chance de les savoir à moins qu'il ne connaisse un esprit comme Orion.

Il pouvait sentir quelque chose qui manquait, maintenant – la partie de son esprit qu'Orion avait occupé était soudainement sans vie, et ça le faisait soupirer de regret qu'il ait perdu un ami. En plus de la perte, il pouvait sentir quelque chose d'autre – une étincelle de puissance qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était là auparavant. Quand il se concentrait dessus assez fort, il pouvait y avoir accès et il découvrit que c'était la manipulation de l'air qui s'était trouvé dans l'amulette, bien que ça avait toujours les mêmes limitations – il ne pouvait l'utiliser que pendant un moment avant que ça ne doive se recharger, mas il pouvait plus ou moins sentir dans quel état c'était, et il s'amusa à se faire flotter jusqu'au plafond. Il décida de ne pas perdre de temps là-dessus pour l'instant, et il s'allongea sur son lit, en regardant le plafond pendant un long moment. C'était à des moments comme ça qu'il parlait habituellement à Orion, et il devait l'admettre – même l'avoir en train de parler du déhanché de Kira aurait été un réconfort en ce moment.

Après une longue journée ennuyeuse, la première personne à venir le voir fut Blaise. Gina avait encore un cours ce jour-là, donc elle devait attendre une autre heure avant de pouvoir venir, mais Harry ne s'en fit pas – il voulait parler à Blaise seule de toute façon.

« Salut Harry, » fit-elle, en le serrant dans ses bras. Il sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, tandis qu'il s'asseyait au bord de son lit. Elle prit la chaise prêt de son lit et s'assit, elle s'apprêtait à parler quand Harry agita une main et des mots apparurent dans l'air.

POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU PAS DIT LA VÉRITÉ à PROPOS DE TON ECCHYMOSE ?

Surprise, elle glapit et se calma.

« Qu-qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

LE 'MESSAGE' DE MALFOY. TU ES TOMBÉ QUAND IL T'A RELÂCHÉ. POURQUOI N'AS-TU RIEN DIT ?

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle l'essuya avant qu'il ne puisse la voir, mais il le remarqua. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras de nouveau, et d'autres larmes coulèrent.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'étais faible. » murmura-t-elle, et elle se rassit sur sa chaise, en regardant le sol. « Je n'étais pas assez courageuse pour lui lancer un sort, je suis juste rester là. Comment … comment l'as-tu découvert ? » Harry toussa et réfléchit à un mensonge qu'il pourrait utiliser, mais il décida qu'elle méritait la vérité, et qu'il allait devoir lui dire s'il voulait qu'elle lui dise la vérité.

J'AI LU DANS TON ESPRIT, écrivit-il. QUAND J'AI ÉTÉ SÉPARÉ DE MON CORPS. JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, MAIS J'ESSAYAIS DE TE CALMER – TU AS BIEN DORMI CETTE NUIT-LA.

Blaise fut choqué et le regarda, inquiète. « Quelle partie de mon esprit as-tu lu ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Harry haussa les épaules, semblant curieux

PAS TANT QUE ça, JE VOULAIS SAVOIR CE QU'IL S'ÉTAIT RÉELLEMENT PASSÉ. JE NE SUIS PAS ALLÉ PLUS LOIN QUE ça, JE LE JURE.

Harry se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle lui cachait d'autre, tandis qu'elle soupira de soulagement.

QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES SI HEUREUSE QUE JE N'AI PAS VU ?

Elle fit un petit sourire et rougit, en secouant la tête. « Juste quelque chose à propos d'un garçon, rien du genre du 'message'. Je … je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité ce jour-là, j'avais peur que tu penses que j'étais faible ou quelque chose comme ça, Je … » Harry plaça une main dur son épaule et secoua la tête.

JE N'AI JAMAIS PENSÉ QUE TU ÉTAIS FAIBLE, ET JE NE LE FERAIS JAMAIS. Elle le serra dans ses bras et la porte s'ouvrit, faisant entrer le bâtard blond contre lequel il était si en colère – Malfoy entra et se renfrogna quand il les vit.

« J'espérais que tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, » fit-il en regardant Harry. Il s'avança et s'arrêta près du lit. « Quoi, pas de remarques spirituelles ? Oh oui, c'est vrai – tu ne peux plus parler ! Hé bien, c'est un problème en moins, je suppose. » Il regarda Harry et ricana. « Je me demande si tu es aussi un crackmol maintenant – tu ne peux plus lancer d'incantations, donc qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? Moi je parie que tu ne peux rien faire. » Blaise sauta et leva sa baguette, mais Harry posa une main sur son bras et se leva lentement, faisant face au serpentard. « Hé bien, pas d'échappatoire miraculeuse pour toi, je parie. Je me demande si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'embêtera même à te tuer maintenant – attends, oui, il le fera, pour être une nuisance. Je peux à peine attendre, je serais au premier rang, Potter, et j'attends ça avec impatience ! » Harry haussa sarcastiquement un sourcil et ses yeux passèrent du vert émeraude au jade, et soudainement le corps de Malfoy fut figée dans sa position. Il s'éleva de quelques centimètres et alla s'épingler contre le mur, où sa baguette tomba de sa main. Harry s'approcha lentement, chaque pas destiner à faire trembler Malfoy de peur. Il agita sa main, et une phrase apparut dans les airs.

MAINTENANT TU VAS VOIR QUELLE GRANDEUR A VRAIMENT LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES, MALFOY. MAINTENANT TU VAS VOIR CE QU'IL EST RÉELLEMENT, ET COMMENT IL TRAITE SES SERVANTS, TON PÈRE.

Harry mit sa main droite à sa tempe et pressa fortement son index contre pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur signale que c'était prêt. Quand il bougea de nouveau son doigt, une substance argentée y était attachée, et il la dirigea vers la tête de Malfoy. Juste avant qu'elle ne la touche, Malfoy cria de peur, puis ce fut le silence, et ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et son corps s'affala.

_Drago se tint dans le noir au milieu de rien pendant un moment avant qu'il ne soit frappé par un flash de lumière, et il regardait un miroir. Dedans il vit un homme qui ressemblait à Potter et une femme attirante aux cheveux roux, et Potter. Il se demanda ce que c'était, mais il ne se donna pas la peine de demander – il réalisa qu'il regardait les souvenirs de Potter en ce moment, ceux que Potter avait voulu lui montrer. Une voix dans son esprit qui ressemblait à celle de Potter murmura,_

'_C'est le miroir du Rised, qui montre seulement ce que tu désires le plus. A ce moment de ma vie, je voulais seulement voir mes parents. C'était la première fois que je voyais une image d'eux.' Le souvenir sembla avancer, et Drago reconnu le moment comme lors de leur première année. Rogue menaçant Quirrell, et Quirrell bégayant. Il passa la porte entre les pattes du chien, et passa tous les obstacles pour arriver à la pierre philosophale. Où était Quirrell._

_C'était comme si le reste était passé rapidement, mais cette partie du souvenir se déroula sans la 'vitesse rapide' à laquelle il avait assisté avant. Il était maintenant fermement lié avec quelques intéressantes révélations à propos de Quirrell essayant de tuer Harry._

_Potter fut forcé de venir devant le miroir pour voir ce qu'il pouvait à propos de la pierre. Son reflet mt la main dans sa poche puis la retira, et le poids dans sa poche lui dit qu'il avait eu la pierre. Potter mentit, et la voix sifflante qui avait dit à Quirrell de l'utiliser revint_

_« Il ment … » Quirrell essaya de faire dire à Potter ce qu'il avait vu, et la voix l'interrompit. « Laisse-moi lui parler … face à face … »_

_« Maître, vous n'êtes pas assez fort, » fit Quirrell._

_« J'ai suffisamment de force pour ça … » fit de nouveau la voix, et Quirrell déroula son turban et se retourna. Envolée les images du grand Voldemort, le Dieu parmi les hommes, et voilà l'homme réel – un visage partageant le corps d'un professeur, et un visage terrible – blanc comme de la craie, avec les yeux rouges et des fentes pour narines_

_._

_« Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ? Simple ombre et vapeur … je prends forme seulement quand je partage le corps de quelqu'un d'autre … mais il y en a toujours qui sont prêts à me laisser entrer dans leurs cœurs et leurs esprits … le sang de licorne m'a fortifié, ces dernières semaines … tu vois ce fidèle Quirrell en a bu pour moi dans la foret … une fois que j'aurai l'élixir de vie, je pourrai me faire un nouveau corps à moi … donc pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas la pierre que tu as dans ta poche ? »_

_Drago fit un pas en arrière et recula, et Voldemort grogna. « Ne fait pas l'imbécile, mieux vaut que tu gardes ta vie et que tu me rejoignes … où alors tu connaitras la même fin que tes parents, ils sont morts en me suppliant. »_

_« MENTEUR ! » cria Drago, en dépit du choc qu'il ressentait. Voldemort n'était rien de ce qu'il imaginait. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait les actions, mais il se sentait forcé de désobéir cette … ombre. Voldemort souriait maintenant, et Quirrell s'avança vers lui à reculons._

_« Comme c'est touchant … j'ai toujours estimé le courage … oui mon garçon, tes parents étaient courageux, j'ai tué ton père en premier et il s'est battu courageusement … mais ta mère n'avait pas besoin de mourir, elle essayait de te protéger … Maintenant donne-moi la pierre, à moins que tu veuilles qu'elle soit morte en vain. »_

_« JAMAIS ! » s'écria-t-il, et il se précipita vers la porte._

_« SAISIS-LE ! » cria Voldemort, et Quirrell le saisit, seulement pour crier de douleur, et il retira ses mains sévèrement brûlées._

_« Maître, je ne peux pas – mes mains ! »_

_« Alors tues-le, imbécile ! » Il se prépara à lancer un sort, mais les mains d'Harry – et donc de Drago – volèrent vers son visage, et Quirrell brûla, tout comme la cicatrice d'Harry, dont Drago ressentit aussi la douleur. C'était une horrible réalisation qu'il remarquait qu'où les mains de Potter le touchait, Quirrell brûlait comme s'il était en feu. Si Potter avait ce genre de pouvoir, pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais montrer pour effrayer les gens ?_

'_Parce que c'est maléfique' pensa Drago._

_« TUE-LE ! TUE-LE ! TUE-LE ! » s'écria Voldemort, et Harry fit simplement cela – il tua Quirrell avec ses propres mains._

_Il était de retour sur le terrain noir, de nouveau lors de sa deuxième année, regardant tout le monde alors qu'il pensaient qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Il entendit une terrible voix dans les murs et fut aussi effrayé qu'Harry l'avait été cette année-là. Il avait presque été insulté quand une voix dans un journal dit qu'Hagrid était l'héritier de Serpentard qui avait ouvert la chambre cinquante ans plus tôt. Il regarda Potter désarmer Lockhart et le forcer avec sa baguette dirigé vers lui à entrer dans l'ouverture vers la chambre des secrets. Il avait vu le fiasco de la potion Polynectar, mais il avait perdu toute colère pour ça alors qu'il les regardait entrer dans la chambre des secrets. Le sort de mémoire de Lockhart le manqua tandis que Potter était du mauvais côté, et il avança jusqu'au hall principal, où la fille Weasley gisait sur le sol, pâle comme du marbre. Il courut vers elle et laissa tomber sa baguette se faisant, il chercha son pouls - et une voix douce dit,_

_« Elle ne se réveillera pas. » Harry/Drago se retourna pour faire face à un garçon grand aux cheveux noirs qui était appuyé contre un pilier non loin, mais il était étrangement transparent, presque comme un fantôme._

_« Tom – Tom Jédusor ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, elle ne se réveillera pas ? Elle n'est pas – ? »_

_« Elle est vivante, mais à peine. »_

_« Es-tu un fantôme ? »_

_« Un souvenir, » fut la réponse, tranquille et Malfoy sut que c'était la raison pour laquelle Potter lui montrait ce souvenir. Jédusor pointa un petit livre noir sur le sol près de Ginny. « Préservé dans un journal pendant cinquante ans. »_

_« Tu dois m'aider Tom, » dit-il, en soulevant la tête de la fille Weasley. « Nous devons la faire sortir d'ici, il y a un basilic…je ne sais pas où il est, mais il peut venir d'une minute à l'autre. S'il-te-plait, aide-moi … » Il regarda le sol autour à l'endroit où il avait laissé tombé sa baguette, et cligna des yeux. Elle n'était plus là. « As-tu vu – » commença-t-il, et il vit que Jédusor faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts presque inconsciemment. La main d'Harry se tendit et il dit, « Merci, » mais le souvenir ne fit pas un geste pour lui donner la baguette, il le regarda pendant un instant, un petit sourire étira les coins de sa bouche. « Écoute, nous devons nous en aller! Si le basilic revient – »_

_« Il ne viendra pas à moins d'être appelé, » dit calmement Jédusor. Le côté serpentard de Drago remarqua que la voix était trop calme. Harry dut reposer Ginny au sol à cause de la fatigue – il n'était pas grand à ce moment-là._

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Écoute, donne-moi ma baguette, je pourrais en avoir besoin. » Le sourire augmenta._

_« Tu n'en auras pas besoin. J'ai attends longtemps pour ça, Harry Potter, pour une chance de te voir, de te parler. »_

_« Écoute, nous sommes dans la chambre des secrets ! Nous pourrons parler plus tard. »_

_« Nous allons parler maintenant. » fit le souvenir, en mettant dans sa poche la baguette d'Harry, un grand sourire toujours fermement en place._

_« Comment Ginny s'est-elle retrouvée comme ça ? » demanda Harry._

_Le phrasé exact de sa question sembla flou dans l'esprit de Drago, comme si Harry ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, mais la signification était claire pour lui._

_« La réelle raison pour laquelle elle est comme ça c'est parce qu'elle a ouvert son cœur et a divulgué ses secrets à un étranger invisible. Le journal – mon journal. Elle a écrit dedans pendant des mois et des mois, me racontant tous ses secrets, ses plus grandes peurs et comment elle pensait que le célèbre, le grand, le bon Harry Potter ne l'aimerait jamais. » Il sourit cruellement, et il y avait presque un regard affamé dans ses yeux. « C'était très ennuyeux d'écouter ses problèmes, mais j'ai été patient, j'ai répondu, j'étais gentil, j'étais sympathique. Ginny m'aimait simplement. » Jédusor fit un commentaire à propos des pensées de Ginny sur lui et rit, un rire froid et cruel qui ne lui allait pas. « Si j devais le dire, j'ai toujours su charmer ceux dont j'avais besoin. Ginny a mit un peu de son âme en moi, et ça a commencé à me fortifier avec ses plus profonds et ses plus noirs secrets, au point où j'ai été plus puissant que la petite Miss Weasley, assez puissant pour lui confier quelques uns de mes secrets, un peu de mon âme en elle … »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Sa bouche semblait sèche._

_« N'as-tu pas encore deviné, Harry Potter ? Ginny Weasley a ouvert la chambre des secrets. Elle a étranglé tous les coqs de l'école et a peint les messages menaçants sur les murs. Elle a lancé le serpent sur quatre sangs de bourbe et le chat du crackmol._

_« Non, » fit Harry, et Jédusor continua calmement._

_« Si. Bien sur, elle ne savait pas qu'elle le faisait. » Jédusor raconta sa peur quand elle commença à suspecter qu'elle était celle qui attaquait les gens. Les ongles d'Harry s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes et sa rage s'intensifiait. « _ç_a a prit très longtemps pour la stupide petite Ginny pour arrêter de croire son journal, mais elle l'a fait, et elle a essayé de s'en débarrasser. Et puis tu l'as trouvé, et je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux ; de toutes les personnes qui aurait pu le trouver, c'était la personne que j'étais le plus impatient de rencontrer … »_

_« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais me rencontrer ? » C'était un effort de contrôler le niveau sonore de sa voix._

_« Hé bien, tu vois, Ginny m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Harry, ton histoire très fascinante. » Ses yeux allèrent vers son front et revint vers ses yeux. « J'ai su que je devais en savoir plus à propos de toi, te rencontrer si je le pouvais. Donc j'ai décidé de te montrer ma fameuse capture de ce balourd d'Hagrid. »_

_« C'est mon ami ! » Jédusor rit de la façon dont il avait semblé si innocent à côté d'Hagrid, et le directeur d'alors l'avait complètement cru. Sur le fait que seul Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose à cette époque, l'avait suspecté, et avait gardé un œil attentif sur lui après l'expulsion d'Hagrid._

_« Donc j'ai laissé ce journal, ainsi quelqu'un pourrait suivre mes pas et finir le noble travail de Salazar Serpentard. »_

_« Et bien tu ne l'as pas terminé ! Personne n'est mort cette fois, pas même le chat. Il se réveilleront dans quelques heures, quand le filtre de mandragore sera prêt. »_

_« Ne te l'ais-je pas déjà dit ? Tuer les sangs de bourbes ne m'importe plus maintenant, pendant des mois ma nouvelle cible, ça a été toi. » Jédusor raconta comment il avait su que Potter était sur la trace de l'héritier de Serpentard et comment il suspectait que Potter ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver quelqu'un pris par le monstre, donc il avait envoyé Ginny dans la chambre après avoir écrit un au revoir sur le mur. Puis il dit qu'il avait beaucoup de questions pour Harry._

_« Comme quoi ? » cracha Harry._

_« Hé bien, comment est-ce qu'un bébé normal sans talent magique extraordinaire a réussi à battre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?Comment t'en es-tu échappé avec rien de plus qu'une cicatrice tandis que Lord Voldemort perdait tous ses pouvoirs ? »_

_« Pourquoi te soucis tu de comment je m'en suis sorti ? » Voldemort était après ton temps. » Jédusor sourit doucement._

_« Voldemort est mon passé, mon présent et mon futur, » fit-il, avant d'écrire dans les airs avec sa baguette, TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, les lettres se réarrangèrent et formèrent JE SUIS LORD VOLDMORT. « Tu vois ? C'était un nom que j'utilisais déjà à Poudlard, pour mes plus proches amis seulement – tu penses que j'allais utiliser pour toujours le nom de mon moldu de père ? »_

_Tout s'arrêta pour Drago, mais le souvenir continua. Voldemort venait-il juste de dire qu'il était un sang de bourbe ?_

_Potter défia de nouveau Jédusor et dit qu'il n'était pas le plus grand sorcier au monde, mais que c'était Dumbledore. Le phénix de Dumbledore apparut avec le choixpeau, et Drago regarda pour une confirmation de ce qu'il avait entendu. Après quelques suppositions sur la façon dont Harry avait survécu bébé, Jédusor lâcha une autre bombe pour Drago._

_« Je me suis demandé, tu vois. Parce qu'il y a d'étranges similarités entre nous, Harry Potter. Même toi tu dois l'avoir remarqué – tous les deux des sangs mêlés, orphelins, élevés par des moldus. Probablement les deux seuls fourchelangues à venir à Poudlard depuis le grand Serpentard lui-même … nous nous ressemblons quelque part. Mais tu as survécu par pur chance, et maintenant je devrais t'apprendre une leçon. » Le souvenir s'effaça et Malfoy frémit – pas étonnant que Potter n'ai pas peur de Voldemort – il n'était même pas un sang pur ! 'Pourquoi père suivrait-il un sang de bourbe ? Même si sa mère était une sorcière, il est quand même un sang de bourbe par son père. Ça n'a pas de sens !'_

_La scène changea, et Drago regarda de nouveau. Il était maintenant à un rassemblement de mangemorts, un qui s'était passé il y a longtemps. Drago ne le savait pas mais c'était un des souvenirs de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Les rangs attendaient patiemment, la plupart d'entre eux semblaient enthousiastes, puis il apparut devant eux. Drago aurait reculé s'il avait été dans son corps, mais c'était le souvenir de quelqu'un, et donc il pouvait faire peu de chose à par regarder._

_« Lucius, » fit la voix sifflante, et le père de Drago s'approcha, s'inclinant et se mettant sur un genoux._

_« Oui, Mon Seigneur ? » fit sa voix huileuse, et le mage noir baissa les yeux vers lui._

_« Tu es un fidèle mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, Mon Seigneur, je suis votre dévoué serviteur. » Voldemort sourit froidement._

_« Alors comment se fait-il que certains membres de la famille Bones n'ont pas été tués ? Je t'ai demandé de tuer toute la famille, pas seulement ceux dans la maison ! Tu m'as fait défaut ! »_

_« M- Mon Seigneur, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi importante – c'est seulement un membre de faible rang du département de la Justice du Ministère, et elle – »_

_« Endoloris ! » Le père de Drago trembla de douleur et cria si fort qu'il pensa que ses poumons allaient brûler, tandis que le mage noir se leva et termina le sort._

_« Tu as raison, bien sûr – elle est difficilement une menace pour mes plans, et le deuil la déchirera probablement. Cependant, je t'ai dit de la tuer. Trop tard maintenant, le ministère l'a pise sous le sort de Fidélitas, et le gardien du secret est inconnu. Et tu es là maintenant à te prosterner à mes pieds avec une note d'insubordination. Endoloris ! »Malfoy trembla de nouveau, criant à l'agonie avant que le sort ne soit levé. « Tu apprendras l'obéissance Lucius – je me montre indulgent seulement parce que tu es un ami. »_

_« Ou- Oui, Maître, » fit Lucius Malfoy, en embrasant le bas des robes de son maître. Drago regarda avec dégoût son père ramper – on lui avait enseigner à ne JAMAIS ramper ! – et c'était ça grandeur dont il lui parlait, être torturé pour avoir laissé échappé une cible peu importante. Les Bones n'étaient-ils pas une famille de sangs purs ? D'au moins deux générations, il en était certain. Malfoy sénior retourna dans les rangs, et Voldemort en appela un autre._

_« Warren, » siffla-t-il, et un homme tremblant s'avança et s'inclina. « Tu as échoué à me rapporter le Cœur de Manticore ? Une telle chose devrait être facile à obtenir par le marché noir – c'est pour ça que tu es là, après tout. ENDOLORIS ! » Le sort dura plus d'une minute puis fut levé de l'homme tremblant et sanglotant. « Me faire défaut ne sera plus tolérer maintenant, pas même une aussi simple que ça. AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

Le bras d'Harry fut enlevé du corps de Drago Malfoy par Dumbledore, et le garçon blond tomba à ses pieds et s'écrasa au sol, tandis qu'Harry, respirant profondément, agita sa baguette et un message apparut pour Malfoy.

QUE PENSES-TU DE LUI MAINTENANT ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas avant de s'évanouir.

« Harry, que lui as-tu fait ? » demanda Dumbledore, et Harry fit apparaître un message pour lui et les autres dans la pièce – Blaise et Madame Pomfresh.

JE LUI AI MONTRÉ COMMENT ÉTAIT VRAIMENT LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES. JE LUI AI MONTRÉ MES SOUVENIRS, ET IL N'A PAS DU AIMER CE QU'IL A VU.

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se levèrent de surprise puis ses lèvres se tendirent en un sourire, un qu'Harry n'attendait pas. « Je pense que Mr Malfoy s'est seulement évanouit, à cause du nombre de … secrets l'ayant touchés profondément dans ses croyances qu'Harry a partagé avec lui. Maintenant, je dois y aller – j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire, excusez moi, Poppy. » Et avec cela, il quitta l'infirmerie. Harry se leva et retourna à son lit – de tels souvenirs étaient éprouvants, mais ils étaient assez … efficaces. Madame Pomfresh lévita Malfoy jusqu'à un lit et le laissa là, pensant que c'était mieux de le laisser se 'reposer' plutôt que de le réveiller. Blaise se rassit et regarda nerveusement Harry.

« Que lui as-tu montrer ? Je veux dire, qu'est ce qui l'a fait s'évanouir comme ça ? » Harry la regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques instants tandis qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait lui dire avant de répondre.

JE LUI AI MONTRÉ CE QU'ÉTAIT VOLDEMORT PENDANT MA PREMIÈRE ANNÉE, ET COMMENT VOLDEMORT TRAITE SES 'LOYAUX' MANGEMORTS. RIEN DE CELA N'ÉTAIT CE à QUOI IL S'ATTENDAIT, JE PENSE.

Blaise hocha la tête et sourit lentement.

« Peut-être qu'il va changer, alors, » fit-elle, et Harry hocha la tête, en se rallongeant sur son lit.

ESPÈRONS.

Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad et je fais de gros bisous à ceux qui ont laissés une review (le 'salaire' de l'auteur ou du traducteur) : gros bisous donc à ronald92 (merci de tes encouragements, c'est sympa), klaude (j'espère que la suite va être toujours aussi surprenante, c'est vrai qu'on veut à chaque fois lire le chap suivant pour savoir !), clamaraa (oui, ça va l'accouchement du chap s'est bien passé, juste quelques fautes de frappe qui s'étaient glissées dedans, LOL), akan (non pas de nouvelle de l'auteur, j'espère que la fict a une fin, ça serait dommage sinon !), Vic dit vic (outch la différence de température a due être difficile ! où en Afrique ?) et Naelith (Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas moi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter mes trad, juste de ralentir un peu faute de temps).


	12. Chapter 12

Un autre chapitre que vous aimerez j'espère. Suite à des problèmes internet, ce chap n'a pas été bêta readé, j'ai corrigé le mieux que j'ai pu avec le correcteur orthographe de word.

Chapitre 12 : Cloué au lit.

Drago Malfoy se réveilla dans le lit de l'infirmerie et fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il était là. De profondes pensées suivirent la découverte de la réponse – ses souvenirs se rappelaient à lui et il se rappelait ce qu'i avait appris à propos de son futur maître et de sa némésis. Ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait – ce qu'il _devrait_ faire. Rejoindre les mangemorts était hors de question – il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il devienne un subalterne pour un sang de bourbe. Les choix qui restaient à par ça, cependant, n'étaient pas à son goût – rejoindre Dumbledore était difficilement ce qu'il avait à l'esprit pour son futur. Échanger un nés de moldus (si la mère du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été une sorcière, il avait quand même du sang de moldu) pour un amoureux des moldus était difficilement mieux, mais que restait-il ?

« Je ne rejoindrais pas Voldemort, » fit carrément Malfoy, et Harry applaudit d'une manière moqueuse. « Je ne suivrais pas un sang de bourbe, mais si tu penses me recruter pour Dumbledore et ton camp, tu es aussi stupide que je le pensais. » Harry leva froidement un sourcil et Malfoy déglutit nerveusement avant de continuer. « Le camp de Voldemort est moins honteux pour moi d'y être – mon père y est, et toi et Dumbledore n'y êtes pas – donc je devrais peut-être les rejoindre après tout. » Harry éclata d'un rire silencieux, et un message apparut dans les airs, flottant devant Malfoy.

POURQUOI NE PAS SIMPLEMENT ALLER TOUT SEUL ?

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant – il avait ses propres économies que son père lui avait donné – il pouvait facilement acheter un endroit où vivre à Préaulard ou au Chemin de Traverse et trouver un travail et … aucun Malfoy n'avait _travaillé_ depuis au moins trois générations, mais il en était là, réfléchissait à ça. La main de Potter bougea et un autre message apparut.

TU NE VEUX PAS LE REJOINDRE, ET TU NE VEUX PAS NOUS REJOINDRE. ALORS RESTE EN DEHORS DE LA GUERRE, C'EST AUSSI SIMPLE QUE ÇA.

Drago hocha la tête, en regardant ses mains. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il devait suivre le conseil de Potter – ça avait du sens, autant que ça peinait Malfoy de l'admettre. Drago hocha la tête et commença à partir, mais il se retourna après quelques pas.

« Tu sais, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'aime bien » fit-il, et le regard que le retourna Harry était si sarcastique que Drago faillit rire. « Je ne vais pas arrêter d'être moi. Ça ne change rien du tout. » Harry haussa les épaules, ce que Drago prit comme, 'Je m'en moque'. Il hocha une dernière fois la tête avant de sortir de l'infirmerie et retourna à sa salle commune.

Lucius Malfoy se réveilla dans la pauvre lumière de sa cellule à Azkaban, et avec une laborieuse respiration, il sut ce qui n'allait pas – le froid de sa moelle et la sensation de joie qui lui était enlevée signifiait que les détraqueurs étaient de retour. Pourquoi abandonneraient-ils leur maître ? Les barreaux de sa cellule étaient épais, avec de grands espaces où une assiette pouvait être passée, mais pas grand chose d'autre. Un de ces maudits Aurors se tenait devant, le regardant. Probablement quelqu'un venu se moquer. Cela arrivait beaucoup quand les grands et puissants chutaient.

« Notre Seigneur t'envoie un message. » fit l'Auror, et Malfoy blanchit – l'homme travaillait pour son Maître ! L'Auror regarda autour et se rapprocha des barreaux pour chuchoter. « A la mi-novembre, tu seras de retour sous sa protection, et le monde perdra confiance en Potter et Dumbledore, avec ton aide. » Malfoy prit seulement un moment d'attente avant de répondre.

« Comment puis-je servir ? » demanda-t-il et le visage de l'homme eut un air mauvais.

« Pas maintenant, » fit-il, et il regarda autour à la recherche d'autres Aurors. « Juste que tu sois ici servira notre avantage. Ne dit rien et attends d'autres instructions. » Lucius hocha la tête et l'Auror se dépêcha de s'éloigner, ne regardant pas en arrière. Lucius attendrait. Sa journée semblait soudainement meilleure, si ce n'était la pauvre lumière et le retour des détraqueurs.

Harry retourna à sa lecture, s'ennuyant fermement. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa voix pour les incantations, l'infirmière voulait le garder à l'infirmerie aussi longtemps que possible pour alléger la tension qui serait sur lui – la magie silencieuse était difficile, disait-elle. Pourtant une part de lui ressentait toujours la nostalgie de ce qu'il avait ressenti en tant qu'esprit – plus un drainage émotionnel, et il semblait que quand il était seul, c'était accentué par le silence. Il diminuait mais c'était quand même présent de temps en temps. Ses sentiments pour Gina étaient en analyse constants tandis qu'il était là, et le fait était qu'il était certain de ne pas l'aimer – il était très attiré par elle, mais c'était difficilement la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait seize ans, et n'allait pas rester lier avec une fille pour le reste de ses années à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Il se demanda comment il pouvait rompre – ce ne serait pas facile sans la blesser, et il voulait la garder comme amie. Bien sûr, l'avoir reposant près de lui était bien agréable, mais c'était juste plus confortable qu'autre chose …

C'était un fouillis mais il parvint à le démêler. Il allait graduellement lui montrer moins d'intérêt et la laisser se poser des questions – il savait qu'elle aimait secrètement Dean d'une de ses excursions dans ses pensées quand il avait été désincarné – ses rêves de cette nature étaient également partagés entre Harry et Dean, mais elle n'allait pas agir à ce sujet, pensa-t-il. Il se demanda s'il pouvait rendre cette partie d'elle plus conséquente – elle était devenue assez attachée à Harry, et il savait que c'était en tant qu'Harry qu'elle le voyait, pas le garçon-qui-a-survécu, mais …

Penser à Dean rappela à Harry la vision de Neville de Dean faisant face à des problèmes vis-à-vis de sa lignée. Peut-être, avec un peu d'encouragements, il pourrait impliquer Gina là dedans ? Comme support pour Dean – tout le monde y gagnerait de cette manière.

Gina visitait régulièrement Harry, et Harry garda au maximum les choses au niveau amical – les baisers étaient sur la joue, les étreintes étaient platoniques et pas de messages romantiques. Après une semaine (pendant laquelle il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de pousser doucement Gina vers Dean), il commença à voir son succès se montrer – Gina était distante, toujours songeuse, et elle n'essayait jamais de dépasser les marques d'affection amicale. Un rapide scan de légilimancie montra qu'elle avait réfléchi sur Dean, et Harry implanta Dean à sa place dans un souvenir de Gina, pique-niquant près du lac. Elle ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rêvasse un peu plus tard, mais ça amena un sourire sur son visage.

Dean avait 'rompu' avec Ginny, après qu'ils aient décidés de rester simplement amis, et Ginny sortait maintenant avec un garçon de son année du nom de Noah, et Dean était maintenant libre. Harry décida d'y aller franco maintenant, et quand elle lui rendit de nouveau visite et elle était seule, Harry lui demanda si elle ne préférait pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que – qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry sourit, car il ne pouvait pas rire.

JE VEUX DIRE QUE JE SUIS DIFFICILEMENT UN BON PETIT AMI EN CE MOMENT. ET JE SAIS QUE TU AIMES DEAN, AUSSI. IL EST CÉLIBATAIRE EN CE MOMENT, TU SAIS.

« Hé bien, ouais, je – je ne savais pas, » répondit-elle, en rougissant furieusement. « Est-ce que – est-ce que tu es énervé contre moi que j'aime un autre garçon ? » Harry rit silencieusement, ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas encore remises, et il secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Tu en es sûr, Harry ? » Il rit de nouveau silencieusement, et hocha la tête. Elle l'étreignit et lui chuchota « Merci, » à son oreille. Pendant un moment ils parlèrent – Gina essaya de découvrir qui Harry avait eu dans l'œil pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble avec un petit sourire et l'avait frappé doucement à la tête quand il avait dit , TA SŒUR BIEN SÛR pour plaisanter.

Quand elle partit, elle courut vers la tour, les pensées pleines de sa demande à Dean pour sortir avec elle. _''Faite juste qu'il ne dise pas non''_ pria-t-elle, et elle donna le mot de passe un peu essoufflée. Dean était assis seul dans un fauteuil, faisant ses devoirs sur l'accoudoir et fronçant les sourcils de concentration. Elle sourit et s'avança, elle s'assit sur l'autre accoudoir et souriant à l'air surpris de Dean. « Dean, » fit-elle, en se penchant et en se glissant lentement sur lui. « Je t'ai aimé depuis un moment. »

Ron entra dans l'infirmerie après avoir passé la tête par la porte et ne vit personne d'autre qu'Harry. Il avança et tapa son ami à l'épaule, s'asseyant dans la chaise des visiteurs à côté de lui.

HEY RON, QUE FAIS-TU Là ?

« Hé bien, j'essayais de voir Madame Pomfresh et de te rendre visite en même temps, » répondit-il, complètement habitué à l'idée des messages flottants. Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur et Ron élabora. « Tu sais que je suis toujours un peu … hé bien, hors de moi quand Fleur est là ? » Harry hocha la tête, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. « Ouais, hé bien, j'ai pensais qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi – ce que je dis ne reflète pas ce que je ressens, et j'ai parlé à Luna et elle a soulevé l'idée que j'étais peut-être allergique aux Veela, donc j'allais – pourquoi souris-tu ? « demanda-t-il, et Harry haussa les épaules, bien qu'il souriait comme un chat du Cheshire et que Ron le regardait suspicieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec ses petits pois. Harry agita sa main et rit à la réaction de Ron à son message.

JE SOURIAIS A LA FaçON DONT TU AS DIT LE NOM DE LUNA, dit-il, et Ron rougit fortement si rapidement qu'il rappela Tonks à Harry.

« Hey, arrête. » répondit Ron, et Harry rit plus fort. « Oh arrête ça. Regarde, peu importe la façon dont j'ai dit son nom, ce qui importe c'est que je pourrais peut-être guérir, et ainsi je ne serai plus un idiot quand elle sera dans les environs ! »

ET LUNA ? ES-TU UN IDIOT AUTOUR D'ELLE ? Ron rougit et pensa frapper légèrement son meilleur ami, mais il abandonna l'idée.

« Les heures de visite sont passées, Mr Weasley, » fit la voix stricte de Madame Pomfresh, et Ron sursauta, en regarda loin d'Harry.

« Oh, oui, je sais, mais en fait, je venais vous parler, à propos de ma santé. » fit-il, et l'infirmière fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête pour qu'il continue. « hé bien, une – une amie a suggérée que mon – mon attitude anormale envers les veela pouvait être une réponse allergique – je me demandais si vous pourriez me tester pour ça et peut-être, si c'est le cas, me donner quelque chose pour arrêter ça. »

Madame Pomfresh fut plus qu'heureuse de pratiquer quelques tests sur lui, et elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de celui d'Harry tandis qu'elle les faisait. Après dix minutes de différents sorts et potions, elle annonça qu'elle avait terminé.

« Hé bien, il apparaît que vous avez une allergie aux veela, » dit-elle, en regardant ses résultats. « Et aussi aux acromantulas, mais je doute que vous vous approchiez d'une assez longtemps pour en ressentir les effets – de toute façon, pour les veela, je peux vous apprendre un sort qui amoindrira les effets, tant que vous le faite le matin avant le petit déjeuner. Allons-y » et elle commença à lui apprendre le sort simple qui le protégerait de l'allergie, tandis que Ron sourit et la remercia avant de partir. _''Probablement partir le dire à Luna,'' _pensa Harry en souriant. Il se demanda combien de temps il faudrait à ces deux-là pour sortir ensemble – il savait que Luna aimait Ron, et Ron semblait certainement aimer Luna maintenant … il pariait que ça se serait pas long.

Il avait reçu des visites de nombreuses personnes depuis qu'il s'était réveillé – Padma vint lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement avec sa sœur Dee et Neville étaient passés fréquemment et avaient discutés avec lui, tandis que Kira passaient dès qu'elle le pouvait et Pansy étalait le fait qu'elle affichait le fait qu'elle lui rendait visite. Blaise était une visiteuse régulière, et Harry lui donna des conseils à propos de ce qu'elle voulait savoir, l'aidait pour ses devoirs tandis qu'il faisait les dissertations qu'il devait rendre aux professeurs et lui demandait de les leur donner pour lui. Hermione lui rendait aussi souvent visite, et elle pouvait croire que Ron était allergique aux veela, quelque chose qu'elle trouvait extrêmement ironique, mais elle admettait qu'elle ne retournerait pas avec lui s'il le lui demandait – elle en était venue à réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas compatibles, et elle pensait que rester célibataire pendant un moment l'aiderait à déterminer qui elle aimait vraiment. Dumbledore passait aussi régulièrement pour voir quels progrès il faisait – l'infirmière l'avait testé et avait conclu que la perte de sa voix était seulement temporaire, et qu'il pourrait bientôt 'faire tourner la tête des filles tout comme son père'. Elle estimait à un mois le temps avant qu'il recouvre complètement sa voix, et la moitié était déjà passé quand Hermione avait découvert à propos de l'allergie de Ron. Harry s'entraînait avec son pouvoir sur l'air chaque fois qu'il était seul – c'était de l'extrême flemmardise quand il mangeait d'avoir sa fourchette flottant jusqu'à ça bouche.

Fleur passait du temps avec lui pendant qu'elle était de service et n'avait rien d'autre à faire – à la demande d'Harry, elle lui parla de la France et ses sœurs (elle en avait deux, Gabrielle et Nicole, qui se trouvait entre l'âge de Fleur et Gabrielle, elle avait quatorze ans), de sa famille et de Beauxbâtons, et ainsi de suite. Ça remplissait les heures, et Harry était intéressé – Fleur ne semblait pas voir le garçon qui était entré dans la pièce au début de sa quatrième année – elle ne le voyait pas comme ça depuis qu'il avait 'secouru' sa jeune sœur, et elle semblait impressionnée par le fait qu'il pouvait rester lui-même autour d'elle, même quand elle utilisait son charme. Harry avait seulement perdu son contrôle face aux veela une fois – la fois avec les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare (une horde de femmes veela) qui avaient fait leur show d'entrée pour la foule de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, et depuis il avait une sorte d'immunité qu'il supposait être du à sa volonté ou quelque chose comme ça – tout comme sa capacité à rejeter l'impérium à un jeune âge.

Avec encore une semaine à passer à l'infirmerie, Harry se tirait presque les cheveux d'ennui. Ses devoirs nécessitaient un passage à la bibliothèque, et Hermione se porta immédiatement volontaire quand il se prépara à y aller, donc il était coincé là nuit et jour avec rien que des devoirs et ses souvenirs à repasser, et il termina rapidement les deux. L'AD avait été temporairement dissoute, et beaucoup venaient le voir pour lui demander quand il pourrait reprendre l'entraînement. L'afflux constant de visiteurs faiblissait seulement la nuit, et même alors il y en avait quelques uns – Kira lui rendait visite seulement la nuit, comme Harry l'avait suggéré quand elle avait laissé échappé qu'elle serait mise à l'écart par les serpentards si elle était surprise en train de lui rendre visite. Elle et Malfoy rompirent peu de temps après le visionnage des souvenirs d'Harry, ce dont elle ne semblait pas trop se préoccuper – elle et Malfoy n'étaient pas si compatibles, de toute façon. Kira demandait aussi fréquemment quand il sortirait, disant que ses Jeudi n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Un jour après cette visite particulière, Harry était assis lisant un livre de métamorphose – il avait lu tous ses livres de cours et les relisait maintenant pour peaufiner les détails – il s'ennuyait à pleurer, quand quelqu'un se glissa dans la chaise des visiteurs.

« 'lut Harry ! » fit Tonks avant de le serrer dans ses bras ce à quoi il répondit avec joie. « Comment vas-tu ? »

OK, répondit-il. ET TOI ? Si Tonks fut surprise par sa méthode de communication, elle ne le montra pas.

« Ouais, j'ai eu beaucoup de papiers à faire à propos de la nuit où tu m'as sauvé, mais je vais bien. Dumbledore m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, et je voulais savoir pourquoi au nom de Merlin tu t'es jeté devant un sort mortel – une fois était déjà suffisant ! » Harry laissa un rire sortir avec un son rauque et arrêta rapidement de surprise.

WOW, MA VOIX A L'AIR DE COMMENCER A REVENIR. Tonks lui lança un regard disant 'ne change pas de sujet', et Harry lui dit, il lui montra même ses souvenirs de cette nuit en troisième année quand Queudver s'était échappé, et quand Voldemort était revenu.

« Harry, » fit-elle, en semblant étonnée tout en lui faisant en même temps la morale, « Tu n'es pas responsable de son retour, absolument pas ! Lui seul l'est, personne d'autre – à part les mangemorts bien sûr. Écoute, je sais que tu te sens responsable, et si c'est vrai, utilise ça pour le combattre, pas pour jeter ta vie en l'air comme ça ! Tu as eu de la chance que Queudver ait eu une dette de vie envers toi, ou tu serais mort ! Tu n'es pas invincible, Harry. Je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un frère, tu m'entends ? » Harry sourit à la pensée d'être le frère de quelqu'un et hocha la tête, sentant quelque chose s'apaiser au fond de lui. Elle le serra de nouveau dans ses bras et ne le laissa pas pendant un moment, ce qui réconforta Harry. Quand elle le fit, elle sembla se rappeler quelque chose et fouilla un moment dans son sac, ses cheveux rose en pique étaient normaux pour lui, mais Madame Pomfresh renifla irrité à cela quand elle entra dans la pièce. Quand Tonks se redressa, elle renait une copie de la Gazette des Sorciers, et ne souriait pas.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir ça, » fit Tonks, et Harry fronça les sourcils, prit le journal tendu, ses mains l'ouvrant alors qu'ils scannait l'article.

En gros, ça disait que les détraqueurs étaient de retour en tant que gardiens d'Azkaban..

Les experts disent que le comportement étrange des détraqueurs est dû à un évènement appelé 'Le Rassemblement'. Certains penseraient ça comme à la saison de reproduction des gardiens d'Azkaban, ce qui expliquerait l'abandon récent de la prison d'Azkaban et le retour des détraqueurs. Les doutes quant à leur loyauté ont été apaisés grâce aux témoignages experts de sorciers et sorcières qui ont communiqués avec les détraqueurs et ont assurés au Magenmagot de leur loyauté continue, mais 'Le Rassemblement' est une impulsion inconsciente et inarrêtable de se réunir, et ils avaient été incapable de communiquer leur besoin avant de devoir partir. De tels évènements ont été observés auparavant, comme en 1848 …

C'EST DU N'IMPORTE QUOI, écrivit Harry dans l'air, et Tonks hocha la tête, en soupirant.

« Je sais, mais peu importe, Fudge le croit. Dumbledore conteste la preuve au Magenmagot mais il a été court-circuité par l' 'expert', qui, par coïncidence, ressemble fort à un gars que nous avons arrêtés il a quelques semaines pour quelques objets suspects dans sa résidence. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils se passe, mais c'est quelque chose de gros, j'en suis certaine, et nous sommes sûr que nous n'allons pas aimer ça quand ça va arriver. Tu n'aurais pas d'idée, par hasard, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry secoua la tête.

Pendant deux heures, la discussion prit une tournure légère – Tonks lui parla de son nouveau petit ami, et du week-end d'entraînement d'Auror qu'elle allait suivre dans une semaine, et de nombreux autres sujets qu'Harry trouvait plus agréable que les détraqueurs. Quand Tonks regarda finalement sa montre et cria en voyant l'heure qu'elle affichait, elle sauta hors de sa chaise, enlaça Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Harry sourit, secouant la tête d'amusement, et se rallongea dans son lit, en soupirant. Décidant qu'il avait été depuis bien _trop_ longtemps à l'infirmerie, il écrivit une note déclarant son départ, sortit du lit et testa ses jambes avant de se diriger vers la porte, attrapant ses chaussures alors qu'il passait et il les enfila. Comme c'était quasiment l'heure du dîner, Harry alla à la tour Griffondor et attendit quelques minutes qu'un des Griffondors le laisse entrer – Ginny et quelques amis de cinquième année montaient les escaliers tandis qu'il avait une conversation distrayante avec la Grosse Dame, et alors qu'il entrait dans la salle commune, Dean s'écarta de Gina et commença à bredouiller qu'il ne voulait pas lui voler sa petite amie, ce à quoi Harry rit tellement qu'il s'écroula par terre de rire. Quand il réussit à reprendre son souffle, il informa Dean que lui et Gina avaient décidés de rester simplement amis, et il se demanda pourquoi elle ne le lui avait pas dit avant. _''Ses lèvres devaient être trop occupées,''_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire. L' 'annonce' que Harry et Gina n'étaient plus ensemble sembla être bien accueillie par les autres filles, qui s'assirent soudainement _très_ près d'Harry.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal, Harry ? » fit la voix de Parvati à sa gauche, et il se tourna pour la voir occuper son accoudoir, tandis que Lavande s'assit sur le droit, et se glissa soudainement sur ses genoux et ne fit aucun mouvement pour bouger.

« C'est une question stupide, Parvati, » fit Lavande, en souriant et en se glissant elle aussi sur ses genoux, et toutes les deux passèrent un bras derrière son cou et se rapprochèrent de ses oreilles, chuchotant sur un ton qui le fit frissonner. « Bien sûr que ça fait _mal_, mais la question est, est-ce que ça fait _encore_ mal ? » Quand Harry haussa les épaules, Parvati sourit et ses yeux devinrent sensuels tout comme ceux de Lavande.

« Je pense que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour arranger ça, n'est-ce pas, Lavande ? » Lavande se lécha les lèvres et hocha la tête, et Harry était sûr qu'il y avait une image mentale se formant dans son esprit des activités de la futur nuit. Harry enroula un bras autour de chacune des filles et sourit – il avait _vraiment_ été dans l'infirmerie trop longtemps.

Alors que les autres étudiants se préparaient à aller au lit, certains autres sixièmes années commencèrent à consommer de l'alcool, et Harry siffla quelques whiskey pur feu tandis que Parvati restait sur ses genoux et que Lavande s'en alla pour prendre de la nourriture aux cuisines avec Ron et Dean, tandis qu'Harry reçut un choc quand il leva les yeux et vit Hermione assise contre Seamus dans un des fauteuils les plus confortables, et elle semblait très heureuse de cette situation, ce qui semblait être aussi le cas pour Seamus.

Harry découvrit que l'alcool aidait légèrement sa voix, et il réussit à parler pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, bien que sa voix était assez rauque et métallique après cette période prolongée de non utilisation, mais il était quand même content. Quand plusieurs personnes commencèrent à se diriger vers les lits à environ trois heures, Harry se leva de son fauteuil et se rapprocha des escaliers, baillant et s'étirant – il allait dormir dans son lit ce soir, quoi qu'i arrive. Ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre derrière lui –

« Où est-ce que tu penses aller ? » se retournant, Harry vit que c'était Lavande qui avait parlé, mais elle se tenait à côté de Parvati, les bras croisés et les hauts assez déboutonnés pour laisser amplement du travail à son imagination, et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre, remarquant combien elles réduisaient la distance entre elles et lui rapidement.

« Hé bien, j'allais aller au lit, » fit-il d'un murmure rauque, et les deux filles eurent un sourire séducteur.

« Et tu ne nous invitais pas ? Harry, j'en suis surprise, » fit joyeusement Parvati, en bougeant et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. « Ne veux-tu pas nous inviter pour un moment ? Nous _promettons_ de nous assurer que tu n'auras plus mal … » Lavande était derrière lui maintenant, elle le tirait gentiment par le tee-shirt vers sa chambre, tandis que les mains de Parvati faisaient un peu d'exploration, encourageant Harry à faire de même alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Les baisers de Parvati étaient comme du feu, et allumait une flamme en lui. Lavande eut sa chance sitôt que les rideaux furent tirés autour de son lit et que des sorts anti-voyeurisme aient été jetés, et Harry ne put s'empêcher que la comparer à Parvati – les baisers de Lavande étaient étonnamment délicats, plus sensuels dans un sens, et Harry n'arrivait pas à décider lesquels il préférait, malgré le grand nombre de baisers qu'ils échangèrent au cours de la nuit, parmi d'autres choses.

Se réveiller avec une fille allongée de chaque côté n'était pas une sensation désagréable, pensa-t-il en clignant des yeux pour se réveiller. Parvati et Lavande – toutes les deux complètement nues contre Harry – étaient enroulées autour de lui, dormant paisiblement. Le sourire content de Parvati reflétait celui de Lavande, et Harry se demanda brièvement ce qui avait amené Lavande à lui faire faire son premier plan à trois. 'Orion serait tellement fier' pensa Harry en riant silencieusement, et un son de protestation se fit entendre du côté de Lavande, qui enroula inconsciemment un pied autour du sien, caressant ses parties intimes et les réveillant. Elle sembla sourire à la pression et ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle le regarda, sa jambe caressant encore et encore.

« C'était aussi bon, » murmura-t-elle, et Harry fronça les sourcils – aussi bon que quoi ? Quand il demanda dans un murmura, elle sourit de nouveau. « Aussi bon que je pensais que ce serait. » clarifia-t-elle, en bougeant pour l'embrasser. « J'ai rêvé de ça depuis … la troisième année, je pense. » dit-elle une fois que sa langue fut retournée dans sa bouche. Sa main droite commença à tracer des lignes sur son torse entre elle et Parvati. Harry frissonna légèrement et elle rit doucement avant de passer ses ongles contre son torse.

Parvati se réveilla avec ses deux compagnons de lit discutant calmement, et après avoir remarqué qu'Harry était pleinement réveillé, elle sourit et se demanda s'il était prêt pour un deuxième round de leurs activités de la nuit dernière – entraîner Lavande dedans n'avait pas été difficile, car elle avait essayé d'attirer l'attention d'Harry depuis le bal dernier, au moins – Lavande avait été tellement jalouse qu'elle avait presque commencé à pleurer quand ils étaient sortis de la salle commune, et quand Parvati lui avait dit qu'il avait couché avec elle au début du trimestre, elle avait demandé comment elle avait fait et avait pris des _notes_ !

Quand les jambes de Parvati rejoignirent celles de Lavande, Harry dut admettre que c'était bon, et commença un deuxième round, remarquant à peine que le sort de silence de la nuit dernière tenait à peine.

Quand ils eurent repris leurs souffles, Harry tint les filles dans ses bras une fois de plus et sourit en imaginant ce qu'Orion aurait dit en les voyant maintenant.

Lucius ricana alors que les Aurors de service vinrent à Azkaban, signalant le début du plan. Après quelques bouchées de son 'repas', il se tint près des barres de la porte de sa cellule et commença à parler à l'air à côté de lui comme s'il parlait au Seigneur des Ténèbres – c'était crucial pour le plan, car il avait vu ce comportement plusieurs fois chez les sujets non-consentants à l'Impérium quand le sort commençait à faiblir, mais ça pouvait durer de nombreux jours si ça avait été réel. Il changea soudainement d'un ton soumis à des cris désespérés, criant au meurtre et secouant les barres avant de se rejeter en arrière, tenant maintenant une baguette imaginaire.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'un des Auror de garde ne passe devant et ne remarque son comportement. Naturellement, le jeune homme courut chercher ses supérieurs – Lucius n'avait jamais auparavant découvert son jeu d'acteur à part l'année où Potter avait survécu au sort mortel, et maintenant il l'utilisait au maximum à nouveau. Ce fut le chef de la prison qui ouvrit la cellule et entra, juste alors que Lucius changeait de crier à neutre et revenait en succession rapide. Fronçant les sourcils, le gardien leva sa baguette et la leva vers Malfoy avant de prononcer deux mots, « Finite Incantatum ! »

Lucius tomba au sol et commença à trembler comme il avait vu d'autres le faire. Se lamentant et se balançant pour faire bonne mesure, il leva lentement les yeux.

« Oh mon Dieu, » s'écria-t-il, en commençant à pleurer. « J'ai vu … ce que j'ai fait ! » Il tomba ensuite dans l'inconscience grâce à la capsule de potion de sommeil sous sa langue qu'il croqua en tombant, et il souhaita seulement sourire alors qu'ils croyaient réellement son jeu, mais ses yeux se fermèrent et il tomba dans le sommeil.

Lévitant le corps, ils l'emmenèrent dans une des cellules de moindre sécurité et envoyèrent un message urgent au Ministre, tandis que Lucius était surveillé et qu'une médicomage était près de lui.

Il se réveilla sur une chaise, attaché serré, mais il reconnut l'endroit – la salle d'audience principale du ministère de la magie. Il ne put réprimer un sourire alors qu'il baissait le visage avant que quelqu'un ne s'approche derrière lui et ne fit tous les non-sens légaux à propos de la déclaration de qui était chacun d'entre eux, tandis que Lucius remarqua que son contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres était près de lui derrière son dos, et Lucius sentit un sourire lui venir au visage et il le combattit.

« Lucius Malfoy, » demanda une femme, la voix dure et froide, « Nous avons entendu que vous proclamez avoir été sous Impérium pendant les six derniers mois. Seriez-vous prêt à le témoigner sous Véritasérum ? » Rogue fit apparaître un air de soulagement sur son visage en hochant la tête.

« Oui, oui je le ferais ! » dit-il, en semblant soulagé. La femme sembla surprise pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête vers un Auror – son contact – qui prit une bouteille dans ses robs et déposa trois gouttes sur la langue de Malfoy. Avec sa baguette dissimulée, il murmura un sort alors qu'il remettait la bouteille dans sa poche et il vérifia les yeux de Malfoy, le sort n'ayant pas d'espace pour avoir d'effet visuel alors que la baguette revenait dans la manche de l'Auror et il toucha le bras de Malfoy.

Lucius sentit soudainement l'Impérium combattre le Véritasérum, et gagner rapidement. Les effets étaient les mêmes, à part que ses mots seraient maintenant formés par quelqu'un d'autre.

« Lucius Malfoy, avez-vous fait parti des mangemorts de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé ? » demanda la femme après qu'elle ait été convaincue que la potion fonctionnait.

« Non, » répondit la bouche de Lucius, même si les mots venaient d'une voix séparée dans sa tête, mise là par l'Impérium lancé sur lui par son contact alors qu'il administrait la potion.

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous la Marque des Ténèbres sur votre bras ? » demanda-t-elle et Lucius voulut rire – c'était réellement un plan parfait…

« Ça a été mis là contre ma volonté, » dit-il d'une voix monotone.

« Avez-vous été sous Impérium tout ce temps ? »

« Oui » Une pause suivit avant la question suivante, et Lucius regarda les réactions de ses interrogateurs à travers ses yeux – Fudge était là, semblant étrangement curieux, un air qui semblait bannir un peu l'impression qu'il était un idiot incompétent. Mais pas beaucoup.

« Qui a placé le sort sur vous, et que vous a-t-on ordonné de faire ? » demanda la femme, et la tête de Lucius se tourna légèrement avant de répondre de nouveau d'une voix monotone –

« J'avais pour ordre de convaincre le Ministère du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres par de petites attaques avec quelques vrais mangements qui ont été pris au Département des Mystères avec moi, » dit-il, « et pour convaincre le monde du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'a jamais eu lieu. La personne qui a placé ce sort sur moi était Harry Potter. »

Fudge eut un sourire mauvais en entendant Lucius dire le nom d'Harry, et il commença à se frotter les main d'anticipation – Potter, impliqué dans ce que le Ministre avait dit des mois auparavant – encore mieux – par un témoin sous l'influence du Véritasérum. Le ministre passait une _très_ bonne journée …

Harry se frotta légèrement la cicatrice et ferma son esprit à la douleur qui en provenait – Voldemort était content, _très_ content à propos de quelque chose, la douleur était partie maintenant, et Harry se concentra sur sa leçon de défense - quand madame Pomfresh était venu pour le ramener à l'infirmerie ce matin – tandis que Parvati et Lavande était _encore_ dans son lit (Harry avait été forcé de leur lancer des sorts de silence et avait passé sa tête hors des rideaux pour parler – Harry lui avait montré qu'il se sentait bien en résistant à sa prise pour le ramener et il réussit même à parler d'une voix rauque et à la choquer suffisamment pour qu'elle l'autorise à aller à ses cours).

Harry pensait que ça devait être son imagination, mais il aurait pu jurer avoir surpris le professeur Gordon en train de le regarder avec approbation et un étrange regard – mais sitôt qu'il concentra son attention pour savoir su c'était réel, son regard s'était déplacé. La cloche commença à sonner, et Harry attrapa son cahier de cours et le mit dans son sac tandis que les autres autour de lui faisaient de même.

« Mr Potter, rester un moment s'il-vous-plait, » fit la voix du professeur Gordon, et Harry cligna les yeux de surprise et ralentit son rangement tandis que les autres le regardaient interrogateurs ou lui faisaient des clins d'œil en partant – ils pensaient clairement autre chose que ce qu'il pensait. La porte se ferma sur le dernier étudiant et Harry attendit que le professeur commence, tandis qu'il fermait son sac.

« Pourquoi avez-vous pris le sort mortel pour moi ? » demanda directement le professeur Gordon, et Harry cligna des yeux de surprise, puis haussa les épaules.

« Une promesse, » répondit-il, sa voix semblait métallique due à son manque récent d'utilisation, tandis qu'il levait sa main pour illustrer ses propos. « Une que je me suis faite – personne ne mourra plus à cause de moi si je peux l'éviter. » La réponse ne sembla pas la satisfaire comme il le pensait, elle s'assit sur sa chaise et cligna des yeux pendant quelques instants.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cette … promesse ? » Harry sourit et s'assit aussi avant de lui expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit de la troisième tâche, et au département des mystères.

Durant la semaine suivante, Harry travailla dur pour rattraper ses cours et garder son lit pour lui, tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour le prochain bal de Noël. Voldemort était très content récemment, et Harry devait maintenant constamment ses blocs mentaux pour empêcher la douleur de le submerger. Il voulait savoir ce qui rendait Voldemort si heureux maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'il était de retour, mais les réponses le fuyaient nuits et jours, même quand il shiftait parmi les ombres et cherchait des indices – la maison des Malfoy était toujours allumée, et Bellatrix n'était plus au balcon.

Après les heures de cours, Harry s'entraînait plus dur que jamais – les souvenirs d'Orion étaient une bénédiction, et il pratiquait de petites formes de magie sans baguette et de sorts concentrés – des sorts qui augmentait la puissance du sort que vous jetiez ensuite, et c'était incroyablement utile quand vous aviez le temps de le charger. Utiliser un sort assommant avec cette technique était un bon moyen d'incapaciter des opposants, car après que le chargement ait été fait le sort assommant formait un dôme et quiconque était dans le dôme était assommé, la taille du dôme dépendant de la puissance de chargement.

La neige commença à tomber pendant cette semaine-là, et plusieurs batailles de boule de neige eurent lieu dehors pendant le week-end, et Harry y participa joyeusement – il enchantait principalement les boules de neige pour suivre ses adversaires et les frapper par derrière tandis que lui restait caché. Il sentait que quelque chose se préparait – quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être bon pour lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à découvrir ce que c'était. Ses instincts étaient bons, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était qui les faisaient réagir comme il le sentait.

Au dessus de Poudlard, des orages commençaient à se former qui éclateraient bientôt.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lus mon chap et de gros bisous à ceux qui ont laissés une review, le salaire de la traductrice : bisous donc à beboy (merci beaucoup, c'est gentil), ronald92 (sympa, j'espère que tu as aimé le chap), Vic dit vic (j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé lors de ton voyage et que tu as aimé le chap), Shuriken57 (la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'intriguera tout autant), akan (effectivement Drago en prend plein les dents, peut-être qu'il va commencer à changer un peu), clamaraa (c'est déjà sympa de poster une review et ça m'a plait plaisir -) ), Princesse Saeko X9 ! (merci, c'est très amusant de voir tes commentaires pour chaque chap, j'ai beaucoup aimé), demenciae (contente que ma trad te plaise toujours, j'en suis ravie) et feliness (effectivement Orion est partie, je trouve ça dommage. J'aime bien le perso de Blaise dans cette fict !).


	13. Chapter 13

Suite à mes vacances, je n'ai pas pu poster ce chap avant, mas rassurez-vous le prochain chap de Changements en Temps de Guerre est bien avancé, vous n'attendrez pas aussi longtemps. Bonnes vacances à tous pour ceux qui y sont et bon courage à ceux qui comme moi ont repris le travail.

Chapitre 13 : Trahison.

Harry toucha sa cicatrice au cou du doigt, frémissant au souvenir de son presque sacrifice de la main du professeur Gordon. Il était assis dans la salle commune de Griffondor, attendant simplement le dîner pour descendre les jeudis étaient toujours solitaires en soirée, mais aujourd'hui il sentit une étrange appréhension dans son estomac. Quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose qu'il n'attendait pas avec impatience … quelque chose le concernant.

Une horloge sonna la septième heure, et Harry se dirigea vers le portrait, jetant un coup d'œil autour et s'assurant qu'il était prêt pour n'importe quoi qui puisse lui arriver – vérifiant ses couteaux de lancés cachés sur lui la baguette dans sa manche la dague sous un sort d'invisibilité des artéfacts portés discrètement par sécurité. Il s'était de porter des vêtements normaux, plus manœuvrables que son uniforme scolaire – un pantalon noir et un haut à capuche. Il se dirigea sans problème vers la Grande Salle, et s'assit à côté de Blaise et de Gina, qui discutaient du prochain bal, et de garçons. Harry était si heureux que Blaise s'ouvre finalement à quelqu'un, et elle semblait aller bien mieux qu'avant.

Harry prit du poulet rôti et des pommes de terre au four, les recouvrit de sauce et s'y attaqua avec au moins autant d'entrain que Ron assis en face de lui, ce qui voulait vraiment dire quelque chose. Il termina son assiette et essuya une goutte de sauce sur ses lèvres, et se rassis, content. Le temps filait, quoi qu'il se passe, ça allait bientôt arriver. Voldemort, peut-être ? Non, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas du tout mal … C'était plus de l'anticipation de quelque chose qu'il savait inévitable, une sensation gênant au niveau de son estomac.

Ce fut alors que la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit violemment, et Harry devina ce qu'il se passait alors que les personnes entraient. Discrètement, il referma sa main gauche en poing et commença à charger un sort comme les souvenirs qu'Orion lui avaient montrés dans ce qui semblait une autre vie, en y réfléchissant encore et encore et le chargeant au point où sa main brûlait légèrement de puissance.

Cornelius Fudge était flanqué de cinq Aurors alors qu'il remontait la Grande Salle, un sourire mauvais planté sur son visage gras et son chapeau melon tombait légèrement d'un côté. Oh oui, Harry savait exactement ce que ce sourire signifiait – il l'avait vu l'année dernière, juste quand il avait essayé d'arrêter Dumbledore. Cette fois, cependant, son regard se fixa sur la table Griffondor, le recherchant. Dumbledore se leva alors que la salle se faisait silencieuse, et tous les étudiants commencèrent à se retourner pour voir les arrivants.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Cornelius ? » demanda Dumbledore d'un ton poli mais ferme. Cornelius leva les yeux alors que le directeur parlait et il agita la main, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

« Je viens juste réparer quelques erreurs, c'est tout, Albus, » répondit-il, en se tournant de nouveau vers la table des Griffondors et en sortant un rouleau de parchemin. « Par ordre du Ministère de la Magie, » commença-t-il, son visage triomphant. « Harry James Potter est dès cet instant placé en état d'arrestation part les Aurors du Ministère de la Magie pour les crimes suivants :

Conspiration pour déstabiliser le pouvoir du Ministère de la Magie,

Conspiration pour inciter le public à la peur et à la panique,

Conspiration pour assassiner des personnes officielles publiques,

Lancer le sort impardonnable Impérium sur Lucius Malfoy,

Engagement dans des activités illégales en rapport avec la magie noire,

Organisation de l'évasion de dix prisonniers du niveau de haute sécurité de la prison sorcière d'Azkaban,

Aider et soutenir des mangemorts reconnus,

Avoir des liens avec des cellules de mangemorts actifs,

Détention illégale d'un Officiel du Ministère,

Les meurtres de Théodore et Jane Zabini, » finit-il.

Blaise hoqueta et attrapa sa manche pour lui montrer qu'elle ne le croyait pas, et sa main pris gentiment la sienne avant qu'il ne se lève, son visage comme un masque de calme.

« Je pensais qu'il était un peu tôt pour une blague du premier avril, ministre, » fit-il calmement, choquant toutes les personnes présentes. Dumbledore semblait savoir ce qu'Harry allait faire – son visage était ferme, et il envoya une pette note disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen – il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour arrêter ça, et bien qu'Harry ne l'ait pas vu venir, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. « Je dois vous féliciter pour ce travail de fiction – si vous vous dépêchez, Fleury et Blotts devraient pouvoir vous publier pour Noël. Vous pourriez être un écrivain à succès. » Fudge sourit de façon mauvaise, à la blague d'Harry.

« Oh, mais j'ai déjà tout préparé pour que ce soit publié demain, » fit-il jovialement. « Oui, Rita Skeeter était très heureuse de prêter ses services pour cette histoire – très heureuse en vérité ! » Harry haussa les épaules et regarda les Aurors, aucun qu'il connaissait.

« Je vais avoir un procès pour plaider ma cause, je suppose ? » demanda-t-il, et Cornélius Fudge ricana.

« Vous allez être emmené directement à Azkaban pour commencer vos … » il vérifia la page et continua avec un sourire mauvais. « 242 ans de sentence pendant que nous présenterons les preuves qui vous accablent. Votre cas sera examiner sans votre présence, et votre destin sera décidé par le Magenmagot. Vous avez le droit de désigner quelqu'un pour plaider votre cause à votre place mais ils doivent être approuvés par l'officiel de plus haut rang impliqué dans la procédure – ce sera moi. Comprenez-vous ces droits ? » Harry hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'entrée de la Grande Salle et regarda devant lui. Il était certain que son sort était maintenant assez puissant et il avait été chargé pendant au moins cinq minutes pendant que Fudge pérorait.

« 242 ans … » fit Harry, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. « C'est une longue période, » ajouta-t-il au ministre et à ses sbires. Un Auror s'éclaircit la gorge et Harry se tourna pour le regarder.

« Mr Potter, vous allez lâcher votre baguette et nous suivre à Préaulard où un portoloin vous emmènera directement à la prison d'Azkaban. Vous avez le droit de faire une déclaration devant ces témoins, mais cela peut être utilisé contre vous durant votre procès. » il fit un geste général de la salle en disant 'témoins', puis il tendit la main. « Votre baguette, » fit-il, la main tendue. Harry le regarda moyennement surpris.

« Et je devrais être coopératif, n'est-ce pas ? Avec tous vos Aurors, je suppose que je ferais mieux de ne pas briser mes chances lors du procès, » fit-il, en levant sa baguette avec sa main droite. Il les regarda soudainement comme si c'était l'épiphanie. « Je suppose que ça ne m'aiderait pas maintenant – coopérer, c'est ça, ainsi je ne pourrais pas vraiment être ennuyé. » L'Auror semblait vraiment surpris maintenant, sa main retourna à son côté alors qu'Harry se tenait devant eux, sa baguette à son côté et non levée. Fudge émit un rire qui fit écho dans le silence de la salle pleine d'yeux attentifs.

« Vous espérez battre sept Aurors _et_ le Ministre de la Magie, tout seul et vous échapper ? » il rit de nouveau.

Hé bien, sept Aurors seraient normalement un challenge très difficile, mais comme vous l'avez dit – vous êtes avec eux, et vous êtes un imbécile, un idiot qui ne réfléchit qu'une fois par an – et ne suis-je pas supposé être ce mage noir mal embouché ? De toute façon, grâce à votre amour du spectacle, Cornélius, je n'aurais pas à vous battre du tout. » fit-il, et sa main gauche se leva vers eux, la paume ouverte, et il s'écria « LUMOS SOLEM ! »

Instantanément une aveuglante lumière blanche jaillit de sa main, si brillante qu'elle aveugla les gens derrière lui qui virent la réflexion dans les murs. Les Aurors, deux d'entre eux étaient à terre, regardèrent fiévreusement autour d'eux, essayant de voir, tandis qu'Harry utilisait un sort de convocation pour attirer les baguettes tombées de ceux qui étaient censés l'arrêter et il frappa Fudge au visage, lui cassant le nez.

« Merci pour vos baguettes, messieurs, » fit Harry, en brisant délibérément celle qu'il savait être la baguette du ministre. « Je vais en prendre soin maintenant – vous êtes trop empressés avec elles – vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un dans un futur proche. Cornélius, je viens apparemment 'd'accidentellement' briser la votre, je m'en _excuse_. Mais c'est le moindre de vos problèmes, soyez-en certain. Vous vous êtes fait un ennemi aujourd'hui, Fudge – vous ne vivrez pas pour le regretter. » Harry regarda un moment alors que les hommes avançaient en aveugle et il sourit, bousculant le ministre le faisant tomber sur le dos d'un coup au visage. Le sang indiqua qu'il lui avait de nouveau cassé le nez, et Harry rit et sortit calmement de la Grande Salle, shifta dans les ombres de la nuit jusqu'à sa chambre, où il emballa ses affaires dans sa malle et la rétrécit. Il shifta ensuite vers Londres, et se rendit à Gringotts où il retira tout son argent et en transféra la moitié en argent moldu avant d'acheter une malle spéciale pour y mettre son argent puis il la mit dans sa poche après avoir remplis les compartiment agrandis magiquement et l'avoir rétréci – il savait que le ministre essaierait de geler ses comptes et de tout lui prendre, si possible, et qu'il aurait besoin de son argent s'il devait devenir un criminel réussi. Il prit aussi tous les artéfacts, livres et vida chaque coffre qu'il avait à son nom.

Il quitta Gringotts avec sa nouvelle malle et son ancienne en sécurité dans sa poche à fermeture et il shifta pour voir ce qu'il se passait au château.

Cornélius Fudge n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de sa vie, et il regarda fiévreusement autour de lui avec sa vue retrouvée pour trouver Harry Potter, mas il n'avait absolument aucune chance. Pas plus que les Aurors, qui étaient assez stupéfaits par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ils coururent, pensant qu'il essayait peut-être d'aller à Préaulard pour transplaner quelque part, mais il ne purent trouver aucun signe de lui. Ils cherchèrent dans le château de fond en comble, et découvrirent que toutes ses affaires étaient aussi parties. La rage emplit le ministre alors qu'il retournait au Ministère à Londres, où il ennuya de nombreuses personnes en les blâmant de ses erreurs, et en apaisant sa frustration en menaçant de virer des gens pour les motifs les plus ridicules.

Harry regarda le ministre essayer de contenir sa rage. Ce serait facile (et, en effet, humiliant et satisfaisant) de le tuer dans son propre bureau, mais Harry partit et parcourut la nuit, de pays en pays et regarda le monde du haut des plus grands immeubles, une sensation de froid dans son estomac, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la période de l'année. Combien avait-il sacrifié pour ces gens ? Ses parents avaient été tués pour abattre le mage noir une première fois, Sirius avait été tué par ses mauvaises décisions en combattant Voldemort il avait été témoin d'atrocités et était devenu un meurtrier pour protéger le monde magique … quel sort avait été placé sur lui qui faisait que tout le monde se retournait contre lui ? Il avait défié cinq fois le plus terrifiant magie noir au monde, et l'ensemble de monde sorcier s'était encore une fois retourné contre lui, à part quelques amis. Il les avait encore, mais quoi maintenant ? Ils se rangeraient bien vit à l'idée de penser qu'il était fou, et maintenant, un tueur dérangé.

« Qui a besoin de cette merde ? » s'écria-t-il dans la nuit, en regardant la Tamise d'un immeuble brillamment éclairé, et il cria de colère pendant un moment, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, les yeux fixés sur un angle de l'immeuble. « Pourquoi devrais-je sacrifier ma vie pour protéger ces bâtards quand tout ce qu'ils ont jamais fait ça a été de me poignarder dans le dos ? ALLEZ TOUS EN ENFER ! »

Il était fatigué et décida de chercher un endroit où se reposer, et l'endroit parfait pour le faire était dans le monde moldu. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser une identité légitime pour une adresse, simplement parce qu'il n'en possédait aucune, et ça lui apporterait de sérieux ennuis, bien qu'il pensait que il s'en moquait maintenant. Ce dont il avait besoin c'était un endroit où personne ne s'attendait qu'il aille, donc il rechercha des maisons qui étaient en ruines ou abandonnées.

De quelques unes qu'il trouva qui correspondait à ces critères, Harry choisit une à Brixton, avec de grands murs de jardin et deux chambres qui avaient encore des lits. Rien d'autre n'était présent à part deux tables, un sofa et quelques objets au sous-sol qui incluaient une télévision couleur. La porte de devant n'avait pas de verrou et avait été cassée de d'extérieur quand la police ou quelqu'un l'avait forcée pour entrer, mais ce fut rapidement réglé avec quelques simples sorts et quelques minutes plus tard il était dehors à côté un petit magasin de vente à emporter en train d'acheter son dîner, cachant son visage en regardant la TV ainsi l'homme au comptoir ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il revint à ' la maison' et installa une vieille TV qui avait besoin de quelques petites réparations et la plaça dans ce qu'il supposait être le salon quand la maison avait été habitée, et il l'alluma sur la première chaîne. Pendant un moment c'était comme regarder dans un miroir, puis il réalisa (avec un sourire de dérision et un petit rire) qu'ils avaient postés sa photo chez les moldus en tant qu'extrêmement dangereux et armé, « Harry James Potter est recherché pour plusieurs actes de meurtre et de torture, et suspecté de liens avec des terroristes, » fit la journaliste, et Harry se rassit, regardant et réfléchissant, il regarda ces mensonges qui étaient dis sur lui. _« … échappant à son arrestation cette après-midi, Harry James Potter doit être considéré comme un tueur implacable et le public est averti de ne pas l'approcher mais d'appeler le numéro en bas de l'écran et de permettre à la police de gérer la situation. Une récompense sera donnée pour toute information sur sa localisation et permettant l'arrestation de ce dangereux fugitif. Dans d'autres nouvelles, le Premier Ministre a appelé à une conférence de presse aujourd'hui pour discuter de la menace croissante … »_ Harry soupira et changea de chaîne – les actions du premier ministre ne l'intéressaient pas.

Il regarda la TV pendant un moment et regarda quelques autres informations à propos de lui et de ses supposés lien avec le terrorisme, ta torture, etc … et il éteignit finalement l'appareil moldu de dégout avant de lancer quelques protections ainsi que des sorts de fermeture et de renforcement sur les portes et les fenêtres, puis il se conjura un lit pour la nuit. Il dormit par à-coups, et se réveilla à cause d'un élancement de sa cicatrice qui lui disait que Voldemort était heureux. _''Ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre ennemi juré se fait poignardé dans le dos par les mêmes personnes qu'il voulait protéger, je suppose,''_ pensa-t-il, en se retournant et en se rendormant.

Réveillé au son d'un écureuil bondissant dans sa chambre, Harry regarda autour de lui avec un regard qui aurait pu mettre le feu à la maison. Le soleil matinal brillait à travers la vitre, se sentant particulièrement rebelle, Harry décida de se moquer du système. Fudge s'était retourné contre lui, et le sentiment de trahison était ressenti jusque dans ses os, donc Harry conjura un petit déjeuner et se demanda quoi faire. Il transplana à Private Drive et descendit la rue à a vue de tout le monde – c'était un froid samedi de décembre, et Harry mit son manteau pour une meilleure protection contre le vent, mettant ses mains dans ses poches et courbant le dos. Il commença à neiger et il marcha jusqu'à la maison de son oncle, se secoua les pieds devant le porche pour enlever la neige de ses chaussures et sonna. Un sentiment d'excitation l'envahit – il voulait rire, même si ça semblait absurde, et il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

''_Je me demande jusqu'où ça va aller,'' pensa-t-il en souriant. ''Il va probablement souiller son pantalon !''_ La porte s'ouvrit et les yeux de Vernon s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il vit qui était là.

« Bonjour, mon oncle ! » fit Harry, en souriant. Il se frotta le bras avant de lever les yeux. « Un temps froid, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, tu as entendu – je suis célèbre ! j'étais aux infos et tout ! » Ce fut trop pour l'homme gros et costaud, et ses yeux roulèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol, rapidement suivi par Pétunia, qui était venue voir pourquoi il fallait autant de temps à Vernon pour se débarrasser du vendeur qu'elle pensait qu'était Harry. _''Hé bien, j'avais presque raison,''_ pensa Harry, en se pinçant le nez et en souriant alors qu'il s'éloignait, laissant la porte ouverte. _''Il s'est fait dessus, même s'il n'a pas pissé dans son pantalon.''_ Harry vit qu'ils avaient une toute nouvelle voiture. Souriant, il retourna dans leur maison, attrapa le pot à sucre et en versa le contenu dans le réservoir d'essence et partit. Il considéra brièvement revenir et de jeter une allumette dans le réservoir d'essence, mais décida que ça ne serait pas une bonne chose pour son audience s'il y retournait. De plus les sirènes de police étaient maintenant audibles, et il était définitivement temps de partir de cet endroit. Il effraya beaucoup de monde en descendant nonchalamment la rue, souriant aux sons précipités des voitures de police qui se rapprochaient. Il se dirigea en dessous d'un pont dans un jardin et transplana, imaginant les visages choqués de la police quand ils découvriraient qu'il avait tout simplement disparu.

Il revint au squat qu'il avait trouvé pendant un moment avant de décider d'aller au cinéma – quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Il acheta son ticket au guichet et sourit alors que l'adolescent à qui il l'acheta ne le reconnut pas – il n'avait probablement pas regardé les infos depuis des années. Harry s'assit au milieu, regardant le film de science fiction dont il avait acheté le ticket, mangeant son maxi paquet de pop-corn et buvant un coca extra-large.

Le film était presque terminé quand il sentit un sort anti-transplanage se mettre en place, faisant se dresser ses cheveux sur la tête. Plusieurs personnes entrèrent par les portes et parcoururent les allées. Harry put voir que beaucoup de leurs baguettes étaient sorties. Harry resta où il était, jetant un très puissant sort de bouclier autour de lui au cas où ils le verraient avant que le film se termine. Il se demanda brièvement comment ils l'avaient trouvés, mais supposa qu'ils devaient l'avoir vu dans le secteur et restreins leurs recherches au cinéma.

Quand le film se termina, les lumière commencèrent à s'allumer, et les gens se levèrent. Harry attendit qu'ils partent tous, regardant les Aurors essayer de le voir dans la foule avec beaucoup d'amusement. Une sorcière frappa le mur de frustration quand il n'y eut aucun signe de lui dans la foule qui venait juste de terminer de sortir de la salle.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous me vouliez tellement, » fit-il, et elle se retourna, sa baguette pointée vers lui. Les deux autres Aurors encore dans la salle tirèrent aussi leurs baguettes vers lui – l'un était un homme, l'autre une autre femme. Tous semblaient extrêmement nerveux, et Harry se tint calme et impassible devant eux.

« H- Harry Potter - » commença l'homme, interrompu par Harry lui-même.

« Oui, c'est moi, » fit-il, en ce concentrant sur l'homme.

« - vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour, » Harry soupira et l'homme ferma la bouche, pensant qu'il était déjà mort. Harry fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de continuer.

« Oui, oui, je sais de quoi je suis accusé, » fit-t-il impatiemment. « Pouvons-nous simplement continuer s'il-vous-plait ? Une fois que vous avez entendu une histoire, la réentendre c'est ennuyeux, et j'aimerais être hors d'ici dans quelques minutes, et ça sera vraiment intéressant sans la possibilité de transplaner, hein ? » L'homme déglutit audiblement et Harry lui sourit.

« Mr Potter, » fit une des femmes, en s'approchant. « Vous avez trois Aurors et leurs baguettes pointées vers vous, et vous êtes désarmé – rendez-vous, ou nous avons l'autorisation d'utiliser les impardonnables. » Le sentiment de colère d'Harry pouvait avoir momentanément été pris pour une réaction de frayeur, mais alors il gronda de manière menaçante.

« Oh vraiment, » fit-il froidement. « Hé bien, dans ce cas, je m'autoriserai l'usage de ces mêmes sorts en réponse. En tant que _Mage Noir_, je devrai les connaître assez bien, hein ? » Il haussa les épaules et la regard d'un regard à faire geler de l'eau bouillante. « Alors pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas et ne les utilisez-vous pas ? J'aimerai voir ce que dira le public à propos de ses employés du Ministère utilisant des sorts impardonnables en temps de paix. Pas une très bonne image, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle leva sa baguette et aboya.

« IMPERO ! » s'écria-t-elle, et Harry sentit comme s'il flottait pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne combatte le sort. _Lâche ta baguette au sol_, fit la douce voix dans sa tête avant qu'il ne coupe la connexion. Il fouilla sa poche, prétendant être sous l'effet du sort, et sembla sur le point de lâcher sa baguette avant que ses lèvres ne bougent et qu'il dise,

« CORDUS ! » Des cordes magiques s'enroulèrent autour de la sorcière, et il lui répliqua. « Passablement faible pour un Auror. Peut-être que les standards ont considérablement baissés depuis que mes professeurs ont vérifiés les conditions – on m'avait dis que c'était un projet de carrière difficile lors de mon conseil d'orientation. » Il regarda vers les deux autres et grogna. « Lequel d'entre vous veut essayer un autre impardonnable ? Il en reste deux – l'Endoloris et l'Avada. Faite votre choix, mais je répondrais au même degré – douleur pour douleur, mort pour mort. » Ils hésitèrent pendant un moment et il soupira. « J'espérais être parti à ce moment-là. Me retenir est vraiment grossier – aucune considération pour mes plans ! » L'homme envoya un assommant et il rebondit sur le bouclier autour de son corps. Harry en envoya distraitement un en retour et se tourna vers le dernier Auror, la deuxième femme.

« STUPEFY ! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! STUPEFY ! » s'écria-t-elle, en envoyant trois sorts en succession rapide, et Harry esquiva et sauta sur les sièges pour éviter les sorts avant de lui rentrer dedans et de lui prendre sa baguette. Il lui lança un pétrificus totalus avant de la regarder, elle était manifestement terrifiée. Il sourit, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa peur.

« Relax, » fit-il en lui mettant sa baguette dans sa poche. « Je ne vais rien vous faire – je ne suis pas Voldemort, peu importe ce que dit Fudge. Il a vraiment une vive imagination, cependant – un Mage Noir ! » ricana-t-il en riant. « Passez-lui ce message pour moi – dites-lui que s'il pense qu'il est en sécurité, il devrait y repenser. Je suis innocent, mais je trouverai un moyen de le tuer quand j'aurai pu prouver mon innocence de tout ce bordel. A la prochaine. FINITE INCANTATEM ! » Les cordes immobilisant la première femme et le sort sur la deuxième disparurent, et toutes les deux se relevèrent prudemment, inquiètes du regard sans émotion d'Harry. « J'ai des choses à faire. Passez une bonne journée, passez dans le coin de temps en temps. » Il se retourna et laissa les deux Aurors étonnées regarder sans bouger alors qu'il partait.

Il sourit sans gaîté alors qu'il courait à travers le cinéma, remarquant immédiatement les autres Aurors – deux hommes aux portes et deux autres sur les balcons observant le hall. Harry ricana et se joignit à la foule – il serait difficile à voir, mais il voulait être vu. Il plongea dans les escaliers qui conduisaient aux écrans et ressortit derrière les Aurors qui étaient aux balcons et les assomma tous les deux rapidement et silencieusement. Il sourit alors qu'il regardait les deux autres Aurors en bas des escaliers discuter furieusement pendant quelques moments puis s'ennuyer. Mettant des doigts dans sa bouche, il siffla brièvement pour attirer leur attention, et ils se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il leur fit signe et leur fit un clin d'œil, roulant de côté quand ils envoyèrent des sorts assommants et shiftant dans les ombres pour qu'ils passent à côté de lui en montant les escaliers. Il redevint physique et franchit les portes, leur faisant un dernier signe alors qu'ils le voyaient sortir. Quand il fut en sécurité à l'extérieur, il transplana jusqu'à son squat, leva les sorts de sécurité et alluma la télé pour voir les émissions spécial Noël.

Se réveillant devant la télévision, quelques jours plus tard, il bailla et s'étira, le bol de pop-corn qui était sur son ventre tomba par terre. Il s'était endormi devant un film de Noël merdique, et la télé en avait encore un en route sauf que celui-ci était animé, et Harry le reconnut comme le Bonhomme de Neige, qui passait chaque année. Maintenant la petite chute de neige qui avait commencée la nuit dernière faisait maintenant une couche de deux pouces d'épaisseur sur le sol dehors. Décidant que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de rester ici plus longtemps, il décida de trouver un nouvel endroit où rester pour la nuit à venir. Pendant la journée, il essaya de décider où il allait aller et ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il était un homme recherché. Il réalisa que ça devait avoir été ce que Sirius avait fait pendant plusieurs mois après son évasion, mais il avait un but à accomplir, ce qu'Harry n'avait pas.

Il se demanda s'il devait aller au Square Grimmauld, mais il se décida contre pour le moment – se rappelant comment on avait obligé Sirius à rester et à ne pas quitter la maison, mais il se rappela que Dumbledore ne pourrait pas le garder à l'intérieur – Harry n'était pas un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, et, n'était plus son étudiant, il n'aurait pas à écouter l'homme.

La porte sortant violemment de ses gonds ramena ses pensées à l'instant présent, et il esquiva un sort assommant avant d'en lancer quelques uns lui-même aux Aurors, qui s'éparpillèrent pour faire en sorte qu'Harry doive courir et monter les escaliers pour s'éloigner d'eux. La rampe explosa sous l'effet de plusieurs sorts, et Harry lança quelques autres sorts vers le bas des escaliers, utilisant son étroitesse contre les Aurors. Il réussit à en assommer trois avant d'être forcé de reculer de nouveau.

Un jet de lumière le frappa au bras et le sort de coupure fit une profonde entaille, Harry cria de douleur. Dans sa colère, il jeta un éclair de pur énergie aux escaliers, qui explosèrent alors envoyant une onde de choc aux Aurors. Utilisant le temps qu'il s'était donné, Harry shifta et se dirigea vers le Square Grimmauld, ne s'embêtant même pas à vérifier s'il avait tué un des Aurors. A ce moment-là, il s'en moquait.

La rue était déserte alors qu'il réapparaissait, et la maison jaillit de nulle part comme pour l'accueillir quand il pensa à la note qu'il avait lu un an auparavant. Refermant la porte derrière lui, Harry passa devant le portrait de Mme Black et entra dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld, serrant son bras qui saignait et grimaçant légèrement à la douleur, il soupira de soulagement quand il réussit à le mettre sous le robinet. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, et tout ce qu'Harry entendit fut un cri de rage avant qu'il ne soit frappé par quelque chose dans le dos. Trébuchant sous l'impact, il se retourna rapidement pour se défendre alors que Susan Bones levait le rouleau à pâtisserie qu'elle avait et essaya de lui broyer le crâne avec. Harry tomba à terre et le rouleau à pâtisserie le manqua de quelques cheveux, tandis qu'il utilisait la magie sans baguette pour déséquilibrer Susan, il sauta ensuite sur ses pieds et éloigna le rouleau à pâtisserie. Susan sanglota et ses mains cachèrent son visage, Harry se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle était là avant qu'elle ne se remette debout et qu'elle commence à lui crier dessus.

« TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! » Elle le frappa à la poitrine et s'effondra complètement. Quelques instants plus tard, Blaise entra et prit Susan dans ses bras avant d'expliquer à Harry.

« Fudge a arrêté sa famille et les a accusés d'être de tes partisans, » dit-elle calmement, en caressant les cheveux de Susan. « Sa tante Amélia a protesté que les preuves contre toi étaient circonstancielles au mieux, et Fudge a envoyé les Aurors les arrêter au soir quand personne n'était aux environs et ils ont immédiatement été envoyés à Azkaban – sans procès. Fudge regarde maintenant les Weasley avec suspicion, et il cherche simplement une raison de les jeter là-bas eux aussi. Il pourrait le faire sans provocation, pense Dumbledore – même Ron et Ginny. » Harry bouillonnait et il commença à oublier la douleur à son bras et à son dos. Blaise remarqua le sang et relâcha doucement Susan avant d'attraper Harry par le bras et de guérir rapidement l'entaille.

« Merci, » fit-il. « Y-a-t-il une potion contre la douleur ici ? L'arrière de mon cou me fait un mal de chien, » fit-il et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à l'arrière de ton cou ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieusement, et Susan leva les yeux, au bord des larmes.

« Désolé, Harry, » renifla-t-elle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « J'étais très énervée contre toi, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute – c'est celle de Fudge. » Harry sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça – tu as manqué mon crâne, donc je n'aurai pas de dommages permanents. Et penses-tu que je vais laisser tes parents et ta tante rester à Azkaban longtemps ? Sitôt que je serai prêt, je vais les tirer de là, avec tous les autres que Fudge a emprisonné à tord. Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il été enfermé sans raison ? » demanda-t-il, et Blaise lui fit la liste – Tonks, la grand-mère de Neville, le père de Luna Lovegood, les Diggory et la famille de Cho Chang – tous avaient exprimés une forme d'incrédulité ou de soutien à Harry quand il avait été confronté par le ministre, et ils avaient été arrêtés la nuit précédente pour être directement envoyés à Azkaban.

Dumbledore apparut par la porte avec Rogue et Natasha derrière lui. Il sembla soulagé de voir Harry, pour le moins, et même Rogue sembla à demi soulagé, tandis que Natasha lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Harry, » fit le directeur. « Merci Merlin. Où étais-tu ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes ici la semaine dernière ! » Harry haussa les épaules et grimaça de douleur.

« Désolé, » fit-il, en désignant une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui avait une photo de lui en première page. « Je devais paraître comme si j'étais seul pour traverser ça ou Fudge essaierait de vous retirer de Poudlard. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment sa personne favorite au monde. » soupira Harry et il remercia Blaise, qui lui tendait une potion anti douleur. Il expliqua où il avait été et comment il s'était délibérément laissé voir par des moldus et des sorciers plusieurs fois – et il devait juste de découvrir à propos de ses partisans.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un que vous voulez faire sortir d'Azkaban ? Je me dirigerai là-bas dès que j'aurai rassemblé et préparé plusieurs choses, » fit-il, calme et froid. Rogue ricana de sa manière habituelle et le directeur regarda Harry songeur et approbateur.

« Quelle est cette folie ? » fit Rogue avec malveillance. « Potter, votre capacité pour l'arrogance surpasse même celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Tout comme votre père, vous prouvez encore et encore que – OOF ! » Rogue fut coupé alors qu'il volait en arrière, écrasé contre la porte et dans le mur derrière. Le portrait de Mme Black se réveillé en fureur, et Harry passa devant les autres professeurs et se tint devant Rogue, qui était épinglé au mur par magie.

« Maintenant c'est votre tour d'écouter, Rogue, parce que je ne le redirais pas deux fois. Je ne suis plus votre étudient vous ne pouvez plus insulter mes parents encore et encore sans conséquence. Juste parce que ma mère aimait mon père, et parce que mon père vous a mené la vie dure, vous avez passé une querelle d'enfant sur la génération suivante et j'en suis fatigué. Je ne suis pas un 'imbécile arrogant', mais je suis passablement énervé et bien plus puissant que vous pouvez l'imaginer. Le seul fait que vous ne pouvez pas bouger atteste de ce fait surtout que je ne tiens même pas ma baguette. Rappelez-vous dans quel camp vous êtes maintenant – le même que moi. Soit vous vous la fermez et restez en dehors, soit vous offrez quelque chose d'utile. » Les liens invisibles qui le maintenaient en place disparurent soudainement, et Rogue tomba à terre cherchant son souffle, tout suant de sa tentative de combattre la magie.

« Harry, Sévérus a raison sur un point – Azkaban est une forteresse, et bien défendue par les détraqueurs et des Aurors, et tu es un seul homme. Tu auras besoin d'une armée juste pour faire sortir un prisonnier. Comment vas-tu faire ? » Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

« Professeur, je vais le faire et détruire les murs d'Azkaban. Et j'aurai une armée – juste pas une à laquelle vous auriez pensé. Faite-moi confiance, comme je vous fais confiance – _je n'échouerai pas !_ » La conviction dans sa voix ne fut pas perdue pour les autres présents, et Dumbledore lutta un moment avant d'hocher la tête, vaincu.

« Il semble qu'il y ait peu de chose que je puisse faire pour t'arrêter, particulièrement après avoir vu tes capacités d'ombre. Je suis forcé de t'aider – de quoi as-tu besoin ? » Harry sourit et s'assit sur un tabouret à la table.

« Faite la liste des noms de ceux que vous voulez libérer, et un plan d'Azkaban serait génial, si c'était possible. Et aussi, est-ce que Neville est là ? J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour atteindre toutes les cellules à temps. Je peux distraire leur attention pendant peut-être quelques minutes, ce qui serait suffisant s'ils étaient tous sur un étage, mais je doute qu'ils y soient. Si je peux avoir une pièce pour travailler pendant quelques heures sans interruption, je serai prêt avant l'aube. » Dumbledore hocha la tête et dit que Neville était en haut des escaliers, alors Harry monta et toqua à la porte de la chambre de Neville. La porte s'ouvrit et les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il laissa Harry rentrer et ils s'assirent, silencieux pendant un moment.

« Je viens d'apprendre, » fit Harry soudainement, et Neville sut ce qu'il voulait dire. « Je suis désolé, Neville. Je ne vais pas laisser ta grand-mère rester à Azkaban. Je vais aller les chercher ce soir ou demain soir, ça dépendra de la rapidité à laquelle je peux me préparer. Je vais aller chercher tout le monde, mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour réussir à temps. Je te demande de m'aider à détruire Azkaban et à sauver tout ceux qui ont été pris à cause de moi. M'aideras-tu ? » demanda Harry, en regardant Neville dans les yeux. « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un dont je sais qu'il peut prendre soin des autres, et je préfèrerai t'avoir là-bas avec moi plus que n'importe qui d'autre – même Ron. » Les yeux de Neville brillèrent de fierté pendant un moment et il hocha la tête, et Harry soupira de soulagement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prévois ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry commença à l'informer. Il avait un plan audacieux, avec quelques concepts fous, mais Neville commença à croire que ça pouvait fonctionner très rapidement. Alors qu'ils finissaient de planifier, ils se mirent au travail de fabriquer une armée, et ils eurent terminés juste au moment où les premiers rayons du soleil atteignaient la fenêtre de la chambre de Neville.

Dumbledore entra spectaculairement, ayant réussi à faire en sorte qu'un espion vole et duplique les plans d'Azkaban et la liste des cellules – mise à jour, c'était parfait. Il vit que les gens après qui il était étaient détenus sur différents étages – les plus dangereux pour le Ministère – Tonks, Amélia Bones et Amos Diggory, étaient détenus près du cœur de la prison, tandis que le reste étaient dans des cellules de plus faible sécurité. Harry décida qu'il irait après ceux dans les quartiers de haute sécurité et l'aile ouest, où seul le père de Luna et les Chang étaient détenus, et que Neville prendrait ceux de plus faible sécurité et l'aile est, où le reste d'entre eux était détenu. Il passa deux heures à faire de petits flash-bangs magiques qui aveugleraient et étourdiraient les Aurors, et il construisit aussi quelques pièges pour distraire les Aurors.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient pour la journée, Harry demanda à Rogue de préparer une potion qui redonnerait de la force aux prisonniers pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper, ce qu'accepta avec réticence le maître des potions. Neville dormit de l'aube jusqu'à midi, il se leva ensuite et mangea pour conserver ses forces, bien qu'il n'ait pas tellement faim. Harry lui donna la cape d'invisibilité pour qu'il l'essaye, et aussi quelques pièges et flash-bangs à utiliser puis ils réglèrent les derniers détails – Neville irait chercher sa grand-mère, le père de Luna, un couple de membres de l'Ordre pris lors d'une mission et emprisonnés et Mme Diggory, tandis qu'Harry irait chercher Tonks, Amélia Bones, Amos Digorry, les Chang (cela incluait Cho) et un autre membre de l'Ordre.

Le plan était au point, et Harry et Neville connaissaient tous les deux leurs routes par cœur, et comment ressortir. Tout le monde était un peu inquiet, mais avec l'apparition de la tombée de la nuit, Harry et Neville sortirent dans le jardin et Dumbledore sortit pour leur dire au revoir.

« Quand vous reviendrez avec les prisonniers, » dit-il, une expression sérieuse sur le visage, « Ils seront immédiatement emmenés par portoloin dans un endroit plus sûr. Le Square Grimmauld sera abandonné aussitôt que vous reviendrez. Bonne chance ! » Harry attrapa la manche de Neville et il les transporta dans les ombres jusqu'à un endroit où la noirceur semblait résider pour toujours, où les lumières éclairaient faiblement ce qui accentuait le sentiment de dépression qu'inspirait l'endroit – la prison d'Azkaban.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma trad et gros bisous à ceux qui m'ont laissé une reviews, je vous adore : ronald92 (merci de tes encouragements, ils me vont droit au cœur), benji251 (hé oui, ce n'est pas moi qui fait la taille des chap mais pour le temps de parution, là je plaide coupable !), klaude (lol, effectivement, il ne va pas s'embêter je pense !), Vic dit vic (merci pour tout, c'est très gentil), clamaraa (LOL, je ne fais que traduire, je ne suis pas dedans, peut-être qu'une autre fois il y aura plus de détails), sowdowwen (merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, je suis en train de relire et corriger tous mes chap)


	14. Chapter 14

Un autre chap de terminé, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Il ne me reste que quelques chap de Shadows Play à relire pour corriger les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe et j'aurai terminé ma relecture des chap de toutes mes trad à la cherche et la correction des fautes.

Chapitre 14 : La grande évasion.

Shiftant dans sa forme physique sur une sombre plage de sable noir, Harry haussa les épaules et une sensation de nausée le saisit. Cet endroit était … mauvais – d'un point de vue d'ombre, ça l'attirait et le repoussait, comme s'il essayait de le séparer en deux. Neville frissonna pendant quelques instants près de lui, à ce moment ils décidèrent tous les deux de s'acclimater à l'atmosphère de misère et de mort.

La plage était la seule de l'île – le reste était fait de falaises qui tombaient en roches déchiquetées, et en tant que telle, la plage était le plus logique point d'incursion, ce qui fut la raison pour laquelle Harry et Neville se mirent rapidement au travail. Ils agrandirent les faisceaux qu'ils avaient emportés avec eux, et Harry lança quelques sorts sur eux avant de mettre un sort de libération du temps sur chacun d'eux – il y en avait trente en tout, ressemblant presque à des épouvantails dans l'obscurité.

Harry se demanda brièvement si le soleil brillait jamais sur la plage alors qu'il shiftait avec Neville jusqu'en haut de la colline où il n'y avait pas de gardes pour le moment..

« Es-tu certain que ça va marcher, Harry ? » demanda Neville, agitant nerveusement sa baguette. Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, son regard fixé sur les épouvantails sur la plage en dessous. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que l'un d'eux commence à bouger – puis un autre, bougeant leurs membres comme s'ils les étiraient pour la première fois après un long sommeil. Ils commencèrent à bouger plus rapidement, puis sautèrent vers les murs d'Azkaban – Des jets de lumière verte jaillissant de baguettes dans leurs mains et ne causant aucun dommage. Une alarme se déclencha immédiatement et des sorts furent jetés aux 'envahisseurs', qui couraient maintenant vers les lourds portails, courant et s'accrochant à eux avant de commencer à grimper.

« Allons-y ! » ordonna Harry après un moment, regardant les gardes les plus proches courir pour commencer à attaquer la menace visible. Harry et Neville coururent, baissés aux maximum, dans la cour et Harry shifta Neville en position dans l'aile est avant de bouger lui-même au côté ouest de la prison. Il pouvait dire que ses drones étaient maintenant entrés dans la cour, et qu'ils courraient autour et rouleraient comme s'ils étaient en duel – ils apprendraient les types de mouvement nécessaires pour paraître convaincants face aux Aurors qu'ils 'combattaient' et la connaissance serait partagée. Finalement ils seraient éradiqués, mais chacun pouvait probablement assommer un Auror avant, et ils relâcheraient une potion mélangée avec un sort qui rendrait quiconque dans un espace de dix pieds complètement inconscient, et ceux à vingt pieds auraient un gros mal de tête qui pourrait les incapaciter.

Les halls de la prisons était suffisamment bien éclairés pour projeter des ombres qu'Harry pouvait utiliser, mais la structure interne était énorme – les couloirs semblaient courir sur des miles, et alors ils tournaient sur un autre et continuaient. Il l'avait vu sur le plan mais c'était quelque chose d'autre d'y être effectivement.

De lourds bruits de pas lui signalèrent qu'un Auror ou deux étaient sur le point de tourner à l'angle, donc il agita sa baguette et envoya un puissant sort aux Aurors surpris, qui furent rejetés en arrière vers le mur solide où ils s'affalèrent au sol, tous les deux blessés à la tête et inconscients. Harry bougea, courant jusqu'à la première cellule – celle de Tonks.

Les Aurors à l'extérieur envoyaient sorts après sorts contre les attaquants, chacun louant sa chance de ne pas avoir été touché par l'utilisation négligente de sorts mortels. Des corps gisaient au sol dans la cour, la plupart immobiles mais quelques uns remuant mais incapables d'aider plus longtemps dans le combat. Les attaquants combattaient et ils réussirent à se rendre jusqu'aux grilles intérieures, où une embuscade était préparée, et les Aurors crièrent des sorts du chemin de ronde au dessus et des murs dans les espaces plus confinés. Neville courut, se dirigeant vers sa première libération – sa grand-mère.

« REDUCTO ! » rugit Harry, et la porte implosa, se brisant de l'intérieur et s'écrasant en boule contre le mur. Tonks gisait sur sa paillasse, enfoncée dans un cauchemar, et Harry la secoua rudement pour la réveiller avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. « Tonks, je suis là pour t'aider ! » siffla-t-il, et ses yeux le reconnurent soudainement.

« H– Harry ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine, puis elle le serra dans ses bras quand il lui donna confirmation qu'il était réel.

« Viens, nous devons partir, et secourir les autres. » Il la mit sur ses pieds et la guida dans le couloir, plus profondément au cœur de la prison où Amos et Amélia étaient détenus. Au crédit de Tonks, elle bougea silencieusement quand elle en eut besoin, suivant Harry silencieusement et il les shifta jusqu'à la cellule d'Amos. Des Aurors gardaient la porte de la prion intérieure, où Amos et Amélia étaient détenus – quatre d'entre eux en fait. Harry les vérifia toujours sous sa forme d'ombre et pris Tonks jusqu'au coin le plus proche, les shiftant en forme physique quand ils furent cachés derrière. « OK Tonks, je vais neutraliser ces gardes. Quand je reviendrai, je te donnerai une de leurs baguettes, ok ? » Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, regardant autour un moment avant de se baisser et de se cacher encore mieux derrière le mur.

« Bonne chance, » chuchota-t-elle, et Harry sourit puis shifta dans les ombres. Le couloir était scrupuleusement observé, mais il réussit à passer derrière eux et sortit silencieusement du mur, sans être remarqués jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Il utilisa la poignée d'un de ses couteaux pour assommer le plus proche Auror en le frappant à la tête avant d'envoyer un puissant sort aux autres et de shifter pour repasser derrière eux tandis qu'ils se tournaient pour voir ce qui les avait attaqué, et il envoya deux sorts assommants avant de devoir esquiver un sort de la part du dernier Auror, qui tomba à cause d'un reducto aux jambes qui lui brisa probablement les os. Harry l'assomma puis ramassa leurs baguettes, il se dirigea ensuite vers Tonks et lui en tendit une avant de s'avancer vers la porte et de la souffler, écrasant sans le vouloir les gardes Aurors de l'autre côté et les envoyant valser contre un mur.

« Bon travail, » fit Tonks, impressionnée, et Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient là … » Il fit face à la porte qui retenait Amos et la retira magiquement de ses gonds, utilisant les vieilles amulettes de pouvoir qui avaient été transférées à lui quand Orion 'était mort'. L'air autour des barres se solidifia et le tout se détacha bruyamment des murs, il la posa du côté opposé du couloir avant de rentrer.

Neville atteignit la cellule de sa grand-mère et fit voler une brique vers la tête du garde que se tenait seul dans le couloir avant de prendre sa baguette et de l'utiliser pour accéder à la cellule.

« Neville ? » fit la voix incrédule de sa grand-mère, et Neville grimaça – elle semblait faible – plus faible qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu, mais sa voix retourna alors qu'elle réalisa que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas une illusion.

« Je suis ici pour te libérer, Grand-mère, » fit-il doucement, et elle lui sourit fièrement et elle étreignit son petit-fils. « Oh, ton père aurait été si fier de toi en ce moment ! » s'écria-t-elle, et Neville commença presque à pleurer de joie, mais il se rappela les autres qu'il devait secourir. Lui tendant la baguette volée, Neville commença à se diriger vers la cellule suivante tandis que sa grand-mère le suivait derrière, surveillant ses arrières.

« C'est certain que ça me rappelle le bon temps, » murmura-t-elle en souriant, en regardant autour. « Je me sens comme si j'étais de nouveau un véritable Auror en pleine mission ! Combien d'autres devons-nous libérer ? »

« Juste quatre autres, » promit-il, en parlant doucement et en se concentrant sur son ouïe à la recherche de sons.

_« Quatre ! »_ siffla-t-elle, surprise. « Hé bien, j'espère que tu as un moyen aérien pour t'échapper, parce que crois-moi – avec le temps que ça prendra pour tous les libérer, nous aurons suffisamment d'Aurors sur nos traces pour me faire de nouveau me sentir une jeune femme assidument poursuivie ! » Neville secoua d'amusement la tête et tourna à un angle pour voir deux autres gardes se regardant l'un l'autre nerveusement tandis qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une conversation.

« Penses-tu que les intrus vont pénétrer aussi loin ? » fit l'un, et l'autre regarda inconfortablement avant de plaquer un faux sourire sur son visage.

« Nan, ils ne peuvent pas, » fit-il avec un amusement factice. « Pour commencer, ils vont aller vers les prisonniers de haute sécurité, nous ne sommes absolument pas près d'eux ! » L'autre poussa un soupir de soulagement qui fut coupé par le son de quelque chose de métallique rebondissant vers eux.

« Oh, mer- ! » commença à dire l'un, coupé par un son assourdissant qui incapacita les deux Aurors, leur enlevant leur vue et leur ouïe. Neville cligna des yeux et les stupéfixa avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'utiliser une autre flash-bombe qu'Harry avait fabriqué et il stupéfixa aussi les deux Aurors de ce côté de la porte, la refermant immédiatement après avoir lancé la bombe. Ils progressèrent et parvinrent à la cellule du père de Luna et d'un autre membre de l'Ordre, qui étaient miraculeusement dans des cellules face à face, et Neville sortit Mr Lovegood tandis que sa grand-mère sortit le membre de l'Ordre.

« C'est une évasion, » siffla-t-elle joyeusement, et le membre de l'Ordre hocha la tête, prenant la baguette volée qu'elle avait pris à un des gardes.

« L'Ordre du Phénix ? » demanda-t-il, et elle haussa les épaules, lui disant de sortir. Il vit Neville et cligna des yeux de surprise. « Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin fait ici ? » demanda-t-il, et la grand-mère de Neville lui vola dans les plumes et leva sa baguette vers son visage.

« C'est mon petit-fils, et il est celui qui a risqué sa vie pour nous sauver, et si vous ne voulez pas lui donner le respect qu'il mérite, vous pouvez retourner dans cette cellule et y moisir jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »

Après cela, il n'y eu plus de protestations de la part de l'homme.

Neville ressentit une grande fierté à ses mots, et il reprit la tête, passant devant des rangées de cellules qui contenait des criminels (au moins les chanceux qui avaient des fenêtres) qui étaient occupés à regarder bouches bées le combat dans la cour. Ils bougèrent rapidement, et Neville réagit rapidement sans un mot quand un Auror tourna en courant à un angle du couloir et les vit. Il brandit sa baguette et l'Auror fut projeté en arrière, atterrissant sur le sol et il se fit rapidement stupéfixé par trois baguettes.

Harry et Tonks explosèrent la porte de la cellule d'Amos et le mirent sur ses pieds. Il y avait eu un détraqueur, mais le sort détruisant les détraqueurs était dans la tête d'Harry, et il s'en était occupé avec un peu plus d'effort que s'il jetait un Patronus. Tonks avait été extrêmement impressionné quand le détraqueur commença à fondre dans un horrible cri qui semblait inhumain, et ils ressentirent tous les deux comme si la misère qui résidait dans cet endroit était mort avec le détraqueur. A cause de sa proximité, Amos était un assez mauvais état physiquement – une exposition prolongée au détraqueur lui avait fait revivre la nuit où Cédric était mort encore et encore, et il s'était écroulé. Des potions fortifiantes et revivifiantes furent nécessaires pour le faire tenir debout, et même alors il avait besoin d'être soutenu par Tonks. Sans un mot ils le sortirent et Harry les emmena dans les ombres jusqu'à la porte suivante, qui était gardée par trois. Laissant les deux autres au coin, Harry utilisa un sort de charge et sa baguette commença à luire, seulement un peu au début, mais elle gagna en intensité en quelques instants alors qu'il mettait beaucoup de magie dedans. Il franchit le coin et lança « STUPEFY ! »

Le trait de lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette et avança comme une balle. Avec le sort de chargement leur donnant de la puissance, certains sorts avaient différentes qualités qu'habituellement – avec le sort de stupéfixion, ça rendait le trait de lumière qui serait absorbé par le corps et assommerait la cible en une balle de lumière rouge qui exploserait quand elle toucherait une cible. L'explosion serait une énergie qui se propagerait autour et assommerait tous ceux suffisamment proches. La puissance et la distance d'action était contrôlée par la quantité de puissance que le lanceur avait utilisé et la préférence du lanceur. Dans ce cas, la balle pulvérisa la porte et envoya une vague d'énergie rouge qui passa à travers les gardes des deux côtés de la porte et qui les rendit inconscients au sol.

« Hé bien, ça a plutôt bien fonctionné, » observa Harry, disant aux autres de sortir et de se dépêcher.

Neville esquiva un stupéfix et en renvoya un autre avec une précision parfaite, terminant le dernier Auror avant que sa grand-mère et le membre de l'Ordre (Thomas Jeffrey) sortent par la porte tenant le dernier membre de l'Ordre, qui sembla surpris de son sauvetage avant de faire un énorme sourire.

« N'en parle pas, » fit-il, se relevant de l'endroit où il s'était jeté à terre, « Dumbledore est finalement devenu cinglé et libère Azkaban ? » rit Mr Lovegood avant de chercher une baguette sur l'Auror tombé.

« Pas vraiment je pense, » fit-il, en lançant la baguette au plus nouveau membre de l'équipe de rescapés. « Maintenant quoi, Neville ? C'est tout pour nous ? » Neville hocha la tête et commença à les emmener, Thomas expliquant la mission de sauvetage au nouvel arrivant, Eric, Mme Diggory semblait complètement en dehors de son élément avec une baguette prête pour le combat, mais elle semblait résolue à sortir de la prison. Neville pouvait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas partir sans son mari, et il devina qu'elle ne croirait pas qu'il s'était échappé aussi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux dehors de cet endroit.

« Nous devons aller aux remparts est, » fit Neville en empruntant le chemin. « Harry nous retrouvera là avec le reste et nous partirons alors, mais nous devons nous assurer que le rempart est sécurisé avant de pouvoir partir. » Ils arrivèrent à un escalier et le montèrent calmement, assommant silencieusement un garde qui leur tournait le dos puis ils continuèrent à travers la prison, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur vers un escalier jusqu'aux remparts. Ils ne furent pas inquiétés, les détraqueurs ayant fuis vers la bataille à l'extérieur quelques minutes plus tôt et les Aurors étaient trop dispersés pour avoir des gardes dans une partie quasiment inutilisée de l'installation. La lumière devint plus adéquate et bientôt qu'ils coururent à la pleine lumière des torches enflammées passant les murs nus et de nombreuses cellules inutilisées, avec rien à entendre à part le bruit de leurs propres pas et respirations.

Neville commanda une halte au dernier escalier et dit à tout le monde de retenir son souffle. « Il est plus que probable que nous allons devoir attendre quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire sortir tous les autres, et pendant ce temps, nous devrons stupéfixer autant d'Aurors que possible. Quiconque est capable de faire un Patronus sera chargé de maintenir les détraqueurs à distance jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive, et ensuite nous pourrons partir. Des moyens non-mortels uniquement – nous ne savons pas si ces Aurors sont du bon côté ou pas, mais nous présumerons qu'ils le sont jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une bonne raison de penser autrement. D'accord ? » Tout le monde hocha la tête et ils grimpèrent dans les remparts, se baissant bas pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Les Chang étaient tous retenus dans une grande cellule, et un détraqueur la gardait – se nourrissant probablement tandis qu'il pouvait le faire sans distraction. Cho gémissait contre l'épaule d'une femme chinoise plus âgée, qu'Harry devina être sa mère et elles étaient toutes les deux tenues par un petit homme nerveux qui lançait des regards de défi au détraqueur comme s'il pouvait le tuer d'un regard. Mr Chang fut le plus surpris, cependant, quand le détraqueur se retourna soudainement et lança un cri d'extrême douleur, sa voix se répercutant dans le couloir et le détraqueur implosa dans un flash de lumière, de toutes les couleurs imaginables en même temps, et pourtant réussissant à être noir.

Harry franchit la porte, passant par-dessus les restes du détraqueur et il pulvérisa la porte avec sa baguette. Tonks bougea rapidement, ramenant les deux femmes à la réalité et leur tendant une potion à chacun.

« Que sont ces potions ? » demanda Mr Chang, regardant la sienne suspicieusement.

« C'est une potion fortifiante temporaire, » fit Harry. « Vous aurez votre force normale de nouveau, mais vous vous sentirez mal au matin – bien que, avec de la chance, vous serez dans un bon lit confortable pour attendre que les effets se dissipent … »

« Harry ? » fit la voix incrédule de Cho. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je viens prospecter le marché immobilier, » fit-il avec un petit sourire. « J'ai pensé que comme tout le monde pense que je suis un mage noir ou quelque chose comme ça, mieux valait avoir les actions qui allaient avec. » Elle but sa potion et se mit rapidement sur ses pieds, tenant sa mère pour s'aider à combattre la peur, mais autrement prête. Harry avait un autre arrêt à faire avant qu'ils ne puissent partir – Amélia Bones.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la partie la plus sécurisée du complexe, se dirigeant à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs et bougeant silencieusement, tous les gardes furent assommés avant même qu'ils aient vus quelque chose, et bientôt tout le monde avait une baguette, incluant une supplémentaire portée par Harry pour Madame Bones, vers qui ils se dirigeaient.

Sa cellule était une cellule de sécurité maximale, ce qui signifiait une présence permanente de détraqueur ainsi que deux Aurors pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'évasion ou (plus probable) des tentatives de suicide. Le détraqueur ne se serait probablement pas embêté à remarqué les prisonniers se tuant jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent d'être capables de se nourrir de leurs émotions. Harry et Tonks prirent de l'avance par rapporte au reste du groupe, avançant furtivement en utilisant les capacités d'ombre d'Harry. Les Aurors furent chacun pris par derrière et assommés, tandis que les deux détraqueurs se retournèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers les attaquants. Harry en fit imploser un comme il l'avait fait avec celui de tout à l'heure, mais quand il voulut shifter vers Tonks, quelque chose d'étrange se passa – il fit incapable de shifter en forme physique, et il remarqua après quelques instants que l'Auror aux cheveux roses avait réussi à conjurer un patronus, et que sa lumière atteignait maintenant son corps, et Harry était certain que c'était ce qui l'avait empêché de pouvoir shifter.

Heureusement, le patronus fut suffisamment puissant pour garder à distance le détraqueur tandis qu'Harry se mettait en position de la façon habituelle et détruisit son détraqueur avant qu'elle ne s'effondre faiblement au sol.

« Donne-moi juste une minute, » fit-elle essoufflée, et Harry hocha la tête, ouvrant la cellule et entrant dedans pour voir Madame Bones assise fière et droite et son visage montrant du défi avant qu'elle ne voit qui c'était.

« P- Potter ? » s'écria-t-elle en regagnant son sang-froid.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps, » fit-il doucement, et il lui tendit la baguette supplémentaire. « Sortons simplement d'ici et les explications suivront après. » Elle hocha la tête et sortit. Tonks se tenait maintenant debout et semblait aller bien, si ce n'est un peu pâle. Ils retrouvèrent le reste du groupe et Harry regarda autour, évaluant le temps qu'ils avaient mis pour se rassembler – sa distraction prendrait fin très bientôt, mais ils avaient encore du temps. « Tout le monde attrape quelqu'un d'autre afin que tout le monde se tienne, » fit-il, en levant sa baguette vers la torche la plus proche. « NOX TOTALUS ! » cria-t-il, et la torche s'éteignit tout comme celles du couloir, les laissant dans le noir total.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix légèrement nerveuse. Harry pouvait toujours voir dans le noir, et il attrapa le bras de l'homme plus âgé avant de shifter tout le groupe jusqu'au rempart ouest où Neville devait attendre. Inutile de le dire, les autres (moins Tonks) furent très déconcertés par la forme de transport.

« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? » cria Amos alors qu'ils retournaient sous forme physique. « Je pouvais voir tout le couloir ! » Harry leva sa baguette et les autres suivirent le mouvement.

« J'expliquerais plus tard – maintenant, nous devons partir. Tout le monde est prêt ? » Ils hochèrent la tête, et Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte et pénétra sur le champ de bataille extérieur.

L'armée de mannequins qu'Harry avait développé dansait toujours et ils esquivaient les sorts, assommant des Aurors idiots qui venaient trop prêts et qui étaient à faible distance quand l'un était détruit. Huit restaient, mais la plupart des Aurors avaient été incapacités, tandis que la plupart du reste étaient sur les remparts et lançaient des déluges de sorts vers les attaquants apparemment impitoyables. Les échappés derrière Harry frémirent quand ils virent son armée, et spécifiquement l'utilisation apparente de sorts mortels.

Neville et les autres étaient en train de se faire battre – deux Aurors avaient réussis à se mettre sur leur chemin mais ils n'avaient pas donné l'alarme et lançaient des sorts au groupe – le problème était, ces deux Aurors avaient cinq détraqueurs avec eux, qui drainaient rapidement l'énergie des humains. Du groupe, le Patronus de Tonks était à peine corporel les bons jours, et celui de Mme Diggory (qu'elle pouvait jeter sans détraqueurs aux alentours) avait des difficultés à ne pas disparaître en fumée chaque fois qu'un détraqueur regardait de son côté. Ce fut seulement Neville qui retint réellement les détraqueurs au loin, mais jeter le sort constamment le drainait au point d'une fatigue magique. Les deux membres de l'Ordre, Eric et Thomas, étaient capable de jeter chacun un patronus semi-corporel qui agissaient comme des barrières, tandis que le reste se concentrait sur le blocage des sorts des Aurors.

Un flash brillant de lumière vint de nulle part et se condensa en faisceau de lumière venant de l'autre côté des remparts et frappa un détraqueur à la poitrine, il cria comme un millier de cris et en un instant il explosa en vapeur noir qui se dissipa dans l'air. Un autre fut frappé par une étrange lumière, et les deux Aurors regardèrent abasourdis alors qu'un troisième tombait sous le sort inconnu, et ils le tracèrent jusqu'au lanceur, qui tenait en joue le prochain détraqueur, qui était en train d'essayer de fuir. Un des Aurors reconnut le lanceur du sort et se tourna pour lui faire face, et il fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui si fort que les briques craquèrent à l'impact. Tonks frappa le dernier avec un sort assommant, tandis qu'Harry lança le sort une fois de plus vers les deux détraqueurs restants. D'autres Aurors couraient dans les escaliers depuis la cour pour les arrêter, et Neville et Harry envoyèrent des sorts réductor au mur en haut des escaliers, le détruisant et des blocs de pierres bloquèrent le passage.

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda Harry, et il eut une affirmation, alors qu'Amos et sa femme s'étreignaient tous les deux fermement. Harry dit à tout le monde d'attraper un voisin et il les fit shifter au moment où les Aurors faisaient exploser le dernier bloc sur le chemin et parvenaient aux remparts, les baguettes levées, mais il n'y avait plus personne.

Les heures suivantes passèrent extrêmement rapidement et furent très fatigantes, et sitôt que les prisonniers furent au Square Grimmauld, un portoloin les emmena à un endroit que Dumbledore disait 'sûr'. Harry reconnut facilement où il était, mais il pouvait difficilement dire que c'était l'endroit le plus sûr du monde – il était presque mort là en seconde année. La Chambre des Secrets semblait remarquablement différente que lors de sa dernière visite mais la statue de Salazar était encore là, juste cachée derrière de lourds rideaux. Des chambres étaient 'construites' par Flitwick, qui enchantait les murs pour les faire bouger selon des lignes tracées au sol, et des meubles tels des lits étaient déposés dans ces nouvelles chambres. La température ambiante avait augmentée et la saleté et l'air vicié avaient été dissipés, mais Harry voyait toujours ses souvenirs.

Tout le monde reçut un portoloin personnalisé qui pouvait transporter une personne dans ou hors de la chambre, avec comme destination le Square Grimmauld. Chacun répondrait au premier propriétaire, donc personne ne pouvait l'utiliser à leur place. Dumbledore disait que c'était pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait en utiliser un pour trouver tout le monde.

Lentement tous les prisonniers s'installèrent pour la nuit, la plupart se demandant où ils étaient, tandis qu'Harry s'effondra dans une nouvelle chambre pour se reposer. C'était les vacances de Noël, donc les elfes étaient plus qu'heureux (extatiques en vérité), de cuisiner n'importe quoi que voulaient les nouveaux arrivants, et ils le faisaient tellement vite que cela étonnait tout le monde. Harry mangea puis s'allongea pour dormir, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête, et aucune d'entre elle n'ayant un sens, il fit un rêve étrange d'être trahi par des serpents et sauvé par un phénix.

Je remercie ceux qui ont lus ma trad et je fais de gros bisous à ceux qui m'ont laissés une review. Bisous donc à : Auctor (Du grand art en effet, LOL, pour Bella point d'interrogation pour l'instant), ronald92 (contente que ça te plaise !), zaika (toujours fidèle au poste, ça fait plaisir), Lunicorne (effectivement Neville prend du galon et de l'assurance ces temps-ci.), Vic dit vic (contente que tu sois toujours aussi enthousiaste! ), akan (effectivement c'est assez drôle, non pas de news de l'auteur), klaude (Harry les a libéré maintenant, reste à voir ce qu'il va faire vis-à-vis du ministre, dans le prochain chap surement), Azrael (je sais mais j'ai horreur de me relire , jà j'ai presque terminé de relire toutes mes trads depuis le début pour traquer les fautes, il ne reste plus que quelques chaps de Shadows Play à relire), hiro-sempai (merci, je m'étais toujours demandé, maintenant je sais).


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà un nouveau chap, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mon ordi a planté hier soir et j'ai dû aller m'en racheter un en urgence parce que je ne pouvais pas y aller aujourd'hui. Heureusement que j'avais envoyé ce fichier sur ma boite mail sinon vous auriez attendu ce chap !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews cette fois-ci. Je suis désolé et je m'en excuse car ce que vous m'avez envoyé était très sympa et je vous en remercie tous. Je vous fais de gros bisous.

Chapitre 15 : La Décision.

Se réveiller dans la chambre fut déplaisant dans le fait qu'elle ramenait des souvenirs de sa précédente visite, et son bras gauche eut un élancement de douleur de sympathie. Debout, il sortit de la chambre principale et s'étira, baillant. Il était amusé de voir Rogue regardant scotché les prisonniers, et il lui lança un regarda criant, _je vous l'avais dit !_

Se détournant du professeur de potion, Harry réfléchit à se procurer de la nourriture, et il s'installa à la longue table qui se tenait maintenant au centre de la chambre, qui était présentement garnie d'une grande quantité de nourriture pour les 'invités', et il se servit de bacon, de saucisses et d'un œuf frits, avec un verre de jus d'orange. Quelques autres personnes étaient aussi déjà debout – Neville semblait déprimée alors qu'il s'asseyait à l'autre bout de la table, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, tandis que Cho était assise avec ses parents. Dumbledore n'était pas présent, et Harry se demanda brièvement comment ils avaient accédés à la chambre – les portoloins ne pouvaient être faits que pour des endroits où le lanceur du sort avait été, et bien qu'Harry n'en sache pas autant sur le sujet que par exemple sur les sorts de duel, il savait que Dumbledore n'avait pas été auparavant dans la chambre.

Alors qu'il mangeait son petit déjeuner, une copie du journal du matin atterrit à côté de son assiette, avec le titre _Azkaban Attaquée._

« Ils savent que c'était nous, » fit Neville, un tressaillement dans la voix de Neville fit grimacer Neville. « Un des Aurors a réussi à nous identifier tous les deux comme le duo qui a pénétré dans la prison. Il s'assit lourdement et Harry eut pitié de lui – Harry était déjà un fugitif, donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'avoir un autre mandat d'arrêt à son nom, mais Neville n'avait pas été impliqué auparavant. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Neville, » répondit-il honnêtement. « Je ne sais même pas encore ce que _je_ vais faire. Laisse-moi lire ça un instant, ok ? »

« K. »

La nuit dernière, Azkaban, la forteresse anciennement imprenable qui est la prison sorcière principale du Royaume Unis a été attaquée par ce qui paraissait être une armée de mages noirs lançant des sorts mortels. Les Aurors firent courageusement face à la force d'attaque et ils retinrent les fores pendant un long moment, mais pendant ce temps, deux personnes se séparèrent du groupe et libérèrent un certain nombre de prisonniers de sécurité moyenne et maximum en utilisant une force brutale mais non-mortelle. Le groupe d'échappés est constitué de : Madame Bones de l'Auror à la retraite Jane Londubat de l'Auror et de l'espion Nymphadora Tonks de Tan Huan Chang Kai Hao Chang Cho Zhen Chang Thonas Cook Eric O'Neil Kevin Lovegood, et Amos et Hélène Diggory.

Pendant l'attaque, plusieurs détraqueurs ont été détruits. John Trent, un Auror qui était présent quand le groupe ressortit les entrailles de la forteresse vit tout cela.

« Nous avons vu les échappés sortir, » fit-il en prenant une potion pimentine. « Deux personnes les dirigeaient, je suppose qu'elles étaient celles qui les avaient libérés. J'ai pu les voir, et trois détraqueurs essayèrent de les empêcher de s'échapper. L'un d'eux fut détruit avec un sort de magie noire que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, et j'ai été en service depuis environ quinze ans. Juste après qu'il se soit débarrassé des détraqueurs, j'ai été assommé et j'ai été réveillé après qu'ils aient disparus. »

Quand il a été questionné sur l'identité de ses assaillants, Mr Trent a formellement identifié Harry Potter comme le sorcier qui a détruit les détraqueurs, tandis que l'autre leader qu'il a identifié d'après des archives au Ministère de la Magie comme Neville Londubat, petit fils de Jane Londubat, et ami d'Harry Potter.

Quand il a été questionné sur le sort utilisé pour détruire les détraqueurs, un spécialiste a dit, « Un détraqueur est un être magique très puissant il a une aura, bien que pas utile pour les sorts, elle est suffisamment puissant pour se diffuser aux alentours de lui, créant la sensation de désespoir qu'on ressent à la proximité de l'un d'eux. Un sort qui peut détruire un détraqueur devrait être extrêmement puissant juste pour surpasser la barrière magique naturelle les entourant, et ensuite suffisamment puissant pour annuler les énergies qui maintiennent le détraqueur vivant. Le lanceur d'un tel sort devrait avoir d'énormes réserves magiques, bien au dessus de la norme habituelle de la communauté magique. Selon mon opinion, le seul moyen que cela puisse être achevé est par divers rituels de magie noire augmentant la puissance, qui sont difficiles et dangereux à performés. »

_Ce témoignage ajoute à toutes les preuves circonstancielles contre Harry Potter la suspicion qu'il soit devenu un mage noir, et peut-être le prochain vous-savez-qui. Cela confirme aussi plus ou moins que ceux arrêtés pour conspiration avec lui étaient réellement ses partisans. On ne connaît pour le moment pas la façon dont Potter et Londubat ont trouvés l'île prison, car elle est incartable et a des sorts de sécurité partout qui empêchent des transplanages non-autorisés ou l'utilisation de portoloins. Mais ils sont rusés et ont réussis à berner les Aurors pour qu'ils s'éloignent de leurs postes en utilisant des pantins animés qui lançaient ce qui semblait être des sorts mortels, mais qui se trouvèrent être de simples lumières. Un tel travail a nécessité de grandes capacités en enchantements d'animation et en illusion. Les mannequins paraissaient tellement vivants qu'il fut confirmés qu'ils étaient des mannequins trois heures après la bataille. On ne sait pas comment ils ont pu incapaciter les Aurors qui combattaient, mais les tests préliminaires montre une combinaison potion-sort qui les rendaient inconscients._

_Toute information menant à la capture de ces criminels recherchés sera récompensés._

Harry termina de lire et posa le journal. Neville soupira et s'en alla réfléchir tout seul tandis qu'Harry se dirigea vers Dumbledore, qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre et qui avançait vers Rogue. Harry regarda et écouta avant de s'approcher.

« Dix Gallions, je crois, » fit Dumbledore, sa main tendue et un pétillement dans les yeux. Rogue se renfrogna et sortit un petit sac d'argent et le tendit avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers l'entrée de la chambre, sortant son portoloin en s'en allant.

« C'était à propos de quoi ? » demanda Harry, en s'approchant du directeur vieillissant, qui sourit.

« Hé bien, tu te rappelles, bien sûr, le réaction, ah, moins qu'enthousiaste du professeur Rogue concernant ton plan ? » Harry hocha la tête puis le secoua d'incrédulité.

« Vous avez pariés sur nous ? » demanda Harry, stupéfait, et Dumbledore sourit.

« Oui, merci d'être venu m'en parler, Harry. » fit-il, mettant les pièces dans sa poche.

« Maintenant que vous êtes là, il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine, » fit Harry, en croisant les bras. « Comment diable êtes-vous descendu ici ? Les portes sont toutes contrôlées par le fourchelangue. » Dumbledore sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Fumseck m'a amené ici. » fit-il, en regardant la salle. « Les phénix ne transplanent pas en étant simplement allés dans l'endroit comme nous, ils peuvent aussi se téléporter jusqu'à des personnes spécifiques, ce qui est ce qu'il a fait pendant ta deuxième année quand tu combattais le basilic. Une fois qu'il avait été en bas, je lui ai demandé de m'amener ici pour que je puisse fabriquer des portoloins et préparer l'endroit pour ses nouveaux habitants. Le professeur Rogue a été plus que ravi de vois que le basilic était toujours en bon était pour faire des potions. Il a maintenant le plus grand stock d'ingrédients de basilic au Royaume-Unis, peut-être même de toute l'Europe. Des basilics pleinement matures sont difficiles à se procurer. »

« Oui, j'imagine … Donc, que se passe-t-il maintenant ? » demanda Harry, et le sourire de Dumbledore devint triste.

« Je ne sais pas Harry, » répondit-il. « Tout le monde dans cette salle à part moi sont des criminels recherchés. Pour l'instant ils peuvent rester ici, mais au-delà de cela … quand le ministère découvrira que Voldemort est réellement de retour, peut-être qu'ils seront de nouveaux des personnes libres. Pendant ce temps, ils peuvent rester ici et au Square Grimmauld. Plus important, qu'est-ce que tu prévoies de faire ? » Harry haussa les épaules et soupira bruyamment.

« Je ne sais pas, » admit-il. « J'ai besoin de temps pour rassembler mes pensées. Donc, je suis libre de bouger entre ici et le Square Grimmauld avec mon portoloin ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors je pense que je vais passer du temps dans la bibliothèque là-bas – je dois vérifier certaines choses. » Dumbledore hocha la tête et se recula avant de dire au revoir et d'utiliser son portoloin pour retourner dans son bureau. Harry prit le sien, un pendentif de griffon, et il dit le mot d'activation ''Virtus'' et le désagréable tiraillement au niveau de son nombril lui dit que ça avait fonctionné.

La bibliothèque des Black était grande, une pièce circulaire qui avait douze étagères s'élevant le long des murs. La moquette était verte et il y avait des échelles pour les six dernières étagères pour pouvoir atteindre facilement les livres qui y étaient. Harry observa un moment avec admiration puis il commença à regarder les titres, il attrapa des livres des rayonnages. Tous sur les boucliers, les sorts de protection, la magie offensive (blanche et noire), et tout ce qu'il pouvait utiliser en combat.

La pile était aussi grande que lui, et cela juste avec les trois premières étagères du premier quart qui n'étaient pas exclusivement sur certains rituels. Il prit le premier livre et l'ouvrit à la première page, agitant sa baguette pour conjurer du jus de citrouille et il but un verre.

Le livre qu'il lisait avait comme titre : Duels _– les plus et moins des magies offensives, défensives et conservatives_, il détaillait de nombreuses stratégies et sorts qui pouvaient être utilisés dans divers situations et il donnait de bonnes références sur chacun et sa légalité. Pendant la première heure, il apprit à utiliser de simples astuces comme un sort modifié de musique (qui faisait émettre à toute surface la musique de votre choix aussi longtemps que vous pouviez vous le rappeler) pour désorienter l'ennemi, ou utiliser un sort partiellement blanc pour faire penser à l'ennemi qu'il est entouré par des sorciers lançant des sorts (comme Harry avait utilisé avec les mannequins à Azkaban). Le premier chapitre traitait uniquement de rapides astuces à utiliser en combat, et il les absorba rapidement avant de passer au chapitre suivant qui traitait des pièges à déployer avant le combat.

Le livre lui apprit une très importante leçon : choisis _ton champ de bataille, pas celui que ton ennemi contrôle_. Jouer en terrain familier avait certains avantages le mieux était qu'on pouvait y disposer des pièges et qu'on pouvait se cacher facilement si on connaissait le terrain.

Il lut pendant treize heures, conjurant de la nourriture quand il en avant besoin et ne s'arrêtant que pour aller au toilette, entre deux livres. Il était passé minuit quand il posa le troisième livre et il se leva pour étirer ses muscles.

« Tu es encore là ? » Harry sursauta et vit le professeur Gordon se tenant au niveau de la porte, avec une main derrière le dos. Elle portait une jupe noire qui lui enveloppait les jambes et une blouse de soie blanche couverte par un cardigan noir, et elle semblait diablement sexy. Harry haussa les épaules et bailla remarquant son sourire.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, et elle produisit une bouteille de whisky pur feu de derrière son dos.

« Un verre ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux étincelants de malice, et Harry accepta, et elle apporta la bouteille à la table d'étude et conjura deux verres. « Comme je ne suis plus ton professeur, je pense que nous pouvons oublier les anciennes règles, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle, versa du whisky dans les grands verres puis elle en tendit un à Harry.

« Donc, c'est pour quelle occasion ? » demanda-t-il, et elle haussa les épaules, réfléchissant un moment.

« Et pourquoi pas un travail bien exécuté, à Azkaban. » suggéra-t-elle. « Je suis aussi assez contente que tu n'ais pas été tué avant que nous n'ayons eu une autre session de flirt. » Harry rit et vida son verre, à la grande surprise de son ancien professeur.

« Quoi, vous pensez que je n'ai jamais bu de whisky pur feu avant ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que les fondateurs ont construit les salles communes ? » Elle rit et lui en servit un autre, en buvant le sien, grimaçant légèrement quand ça descendit dans sa gorge. Pendant quelques minutes, ils consommèrent de l'alcool, assis à la table et se passant la bouteille pour remplir les verres. Harry enleva son haut entre plusieurs gorgées, révélant son tee-shirt noir, qui montrait ses muscles.

« Donc, quel genre d'histoire avez-vous avec le whisky pur feu dans la salle de griffondor ? » demanda Natacha avec ironie – le whisky pur feu était très alcoolisé, et avait des effets rapides quand il était absorbé si rapidement.

Harry lui raconta quelques histoires des soirées dans la salle commune et la conversation s'orienta vers le sexe, et une brève liste de ses exploits. Après vingt minutes, la bouteille fut vidée à part un petit fond, et ils étaient tous les deux saoul au-delà de toute raison.

« Donc ton plan à trois avec Parvati et Lavande – serait ton expérience la plus sexy ? » Harry haussa les épaules et vida son verre et le plaça sur la table à côté de lui.

« Cela dépend, » répondit-il, en la regardant.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur. Sur une impulsion, Harry se pencha et l'embrassa, un baiser qui fut fièrement rendu. Il l'allongea sur la table en chêne poli, se glissa au dessus d'elle, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille et ses mains massant ses seins à travers sa blouse, son cardigan s'ouvrit et ses mains trouvant déjà le chemin hors des manches.

« Hé bien, » répondit-il une fois que leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres des siennes, et quand il parla elles se touchèrent. Son souffle était haché tout comme le sien, et ils continuèrent à se caresser l'un l'autre à travers leurs vêtements. « _C'était_ l'expérience la plus sexy, mais je travaille sur une nouvelle. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plein de passion et de chaleur et leurs mains cherchèrent fiévreusement les boutons, zips et autre scratchs qui maintenaient les vêtements sur leurs corps. Ses mains caressèrent sa poitrine nue et il embrassa ses seins, la faisant gémir. Sa jupe fut défaite et elle ne porta plus que son sous-vêtement qu'Harry retira avant de s'allonger.

Bientôt ils furent tous les deux essoufflés, peau contre peu, son dos sur la table entre eux, impatients de se rencontrer au milieu et gémissant, l'odeur de sexe pesant lourdement dans l'air autour d'eux, les excitant encore d'avantage, leurs vêtements étalés sur le sol.

Baiser dans une bibliothèque était une expérience nouvelle pour Harry, mais c'était de _plus_ d'une manière – les filles à Poudlard étaient, bien que des participantes consentante, exploraient encore leur chemin dans le monde du sexe, et les nouvelles expériences devaient être données une à la fois, pour ne pas les submerger trop tôt, mais Natasha était prête, désireuse de changer de rythme et elle lui griffa doucement le dos mordit son cou et verrouilla ses jambes autour de lui sa passion brûlait autant que la sienne, et cela attisaient les deux passions vers de nouveaux sommets. Dit simplement, le sexe était tellement meilleur comme ça.

Leur orgasme fut bruyant et long, avec tous les deux criant le nom de l'autre, leurs corps luisants de la sueur qui les recouvraient, en synchronisation parfaite comme une machine bien huilée, la table en chêne faisant des bruits de grincements sonores sous leurs coups, qui ralentirent graduellement alors qu'ils gisaient pantelants, s'embrassant de nouveau passionnément, Harry caressant ses cuisse et sa taille gentiment, la faisant frissonner.

Ils recommencèrent de nouveau dans la chambre principale en haut des escaliers, tout aussi passionnément qu'avant, en début de matinée.

Des heures plus tard, ils étaient allongés tous les deux dans la lumière du matin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et respirant lentement.

« Hé bien, » fit Natasha, en s'étirant avec un bâillement. « C'était bien meilleur que ce que j'avais espéré. « Harry rit et rechercha la potion antidouleur que Natasha avait déposée sur la table la nuit d'avant et il la prit pour soigner sa gueule de bois tandis que Natasha faisait de même avec sa propre bouteille.

« Et bien, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? » demanda-t-il, et elle sourit, reposant la bouteille sur la table de chevet. La lumière donnait de curieux reflets à ses cheveux, un blond différent, des nuances dorées et argentées dansant sous les rayons de lumière, comme si la lumière elle-même dansait dans ses cheveux.

« Je m'attendais à du ''satisfaisant'', » fit-elle. « Pas du ''à en perdre la tête''. Tu es plus jeune que moi de plusieurs années, après tout. » Il haussa les épaules.

« J'essaye, » dit-il, sa voix semblant légèrement suffisante. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'allongea à côté de lui, sa poitrine se pressant contre son bras et cela réveilla Harry junior.

« Jésus, encore ? » demanda-t-elle, en le remarquant. « Tu es une machine ! » rit-elle et gigota un petit peu pour le tourmenter d'avantage.

Harry sourit et sortit du lit, ignorant la voix persistante qui lui disait de revenir dans le lit et de reprendre leurs activités.

« OK … donc où ça nous mène, alors ? » demanda-t-il, et elle arrêta de rire.

« Tu demandes si c'était du sexe ou de l'amour ? » clarifia-t-elle, et il hocha la tête après avoir réfléchit un moment.

« Ouais, ça résume bien. » fit-il. Elle sembla mal à l'aise avant de répondre, fuyant son regard, et la lumière dansa encore plus rapidement alors que ses cheveux glissaient de son épaule et cascadaient dans son dos.

« La nuit dernière était géniale, » fit-elle, attrapant une fiole de potion qu'Harry reconnut comme un contraceptif. « Et j'espère que ce n'est pas la dernière fois, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse … c'était juste du sexe. Du sexe génial, cependant. » Harry soupira et sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-il, en s'asseyant de son côté du lit. « Je ne suis pas non plus amoureux. Et personne n'a dit que ça doit être notre dernière fois … » Elle se tourna et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge au mur sonne et elle grogna.

« Merde, » fit-elle en remarquant l'heure. « Je dois être à une réunion dans vingt minutes. Dumbledore ne doit pas savoir, ok ? » Harry acquiesça.

« Je ne prévois pas de lui dire que je viens d'avoir du sexe avec _quiconque_, encore moins avec mon ancienne professeur et son actuelle employée. Passe une bonne journée. » Elle l'embrassa rapidement après s'être habillée et utilisa son portoloin pour retourner à l'école.

Après une brève réflexion sur la nuit précédente, Harry bailla et se leva, puis il retourna à la bibliothèque après s'être habillé et avoir mangé un petit déjeuner et d'avoir nettoyé tout le bazar qu'ils avaient fait la nuit précédente. Puis il attrapa la pile de livre qu'il avait fait et il utilisa son portoloin pour aller à la chambre des secrets pour lire, remarquant que son esprit continuait à revenir sur la nuit précédente quand il était dans la bibliothèque.

« Il se retira dans sa ''chambre'' pour lire, sans être dérangé pendant deux heures avant que Neville frappe à sa porte et entre, lui jette un coup d'œil et sourit.

« Donc, qui était-elle ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry se figea un moment avant de feindre l'innocence, au grand amusement de Neville.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, » fit-il, mais il sut que c'était sans intérêt de le nier quand Neville rit.

« Ça s'appelle du sexe, Harry. Ça nécessite deux personnes, éventuellement une troisième personne, etcétéra, etcétéra – Je peux voir une lueur autour de toi qui dit que tu as eu une folle nuit, hier. » Il haussa les épaules et Neville s'assit sur le lit. « Maintenant, il n'y a qu'une femme dont je ne sais pas où elle était hier soir qui pourrait éventuellement avoir été ta partenaire, donc, à moins que tu n'ais commencé à retourner ta veste, tu viens de réaliser le fantasme de chaque garçon de Poudlard de faire l'amour avec la très sexy professeur de DCFM. »

« Tu sais, il existe quelque chose comme d'être trop intelligent pour son propre bien, » fit Harry avec un faux air ennuyé. Neville rit simplement. Pendant un instant, ils discutèrent, principalement du futur. Neville était complètement incertain de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il voulait envoyer un message à Dee pour qu'elle sache qu'il allait bien.

Harry fit la navette entre la maison et la chambre pour lire pendant la journée, ignorant les souvenirs dans la bibliothèque et se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait. Il étudia deux autres livres et commença à pratiquer certains des nouveaux enchantements qu'il avait appris, commençant par les tours simples du premier livres qu'il avait lu, et essayant de bouger sa main pour faire des pièges, utilisant des enchantements, des sorts, des potions destinés à incapaciter, confiner ou gérer efficacement un ennemi. Cela lui fit aussi penser – les sorts pouvaient être brisés, les enchantements pouvaient être désactivés, et les potions pouvaient se contrer.

Les pièges moldus, cependant, n'étaient pas quelque chose que les sorciers sangs-purs percevraient comme une menace, et ils ne sauraient pas quoi faire. Une très intéressante possibilité s'ouvrit en lui dans son esprit, et il se demanda où il pouvait avoir des livres sur les objets moldus et leurs utilités.

« N'avons-nous pas déjà été ici ? » Natasha se tenait à la porte, avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage, se tenant appuyée contre la porte.

« All over again ? » dit-il en retournant la suggestion.

« Du déjà vu, » acquiesça-t-elle.

« All over again. » dit-il encore, et elle rit. « Hé bien, c'est un souvenir que ça ne me gênerait pas de revivre … »

« Malheureusement, ça va devoir attendre, » soupira-t-elle, en se relevant. « Dumbledore veut te voir, si tu as le temps. Es-tu d'attaque ? » Harry hocha la tête et ferma son livre, marquant la page à laquelle il était, et il la suivit en utilisant son portoloin.

Le bureau de Dumbledore n'avait pas changé du tout depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait été mais maintenant, il contenait plus de personnes et il en connaissait plusieurs d'entre elles – Tonks, Rogue, les professeurs Flitwick et Mac Gonagall, Mondingus Fletcher et Maugrey Fol Œil.

« Bienvenue Harry, » fit le directeur, et Harry s'assit dans le siège à côté de Tonks, avec Natasha à sa gauche. « Je suis sûr que tu voudras maintenant être inclus dans l'Ordre, tu t'en es prouvé digne. » Harry hocha la tête et resta silencieux, et Tonks lui serra la main pour lui dire une nouvelle fois merci, et Harry lui fit un rapide sourire. « Professeur Rogue, merci de continuer le rapport. » Rogue ignora la demande, regardant Harry, puis il commença, se rappelant sans aucun doute la dernière fois où il avait croisé le jeune sorcier.

« Voldemort bouge, vers où, je ne sais pas – mon accès est limité, et je pense qu'il me soupçonne plus fortement à cause des potions utilisées lors de l'attaque d'Azkaban. J'ai bien peur que ma couverture puisse bientôt être compromise, mais j'ai réussi à trouver qu'il bouge quelque part pour attendre une manœuvre stratégique – contre qui ou quoi, je n'en suis pas certain, mais je pense que les défenses de l'écoles devraient être remontée, et le niveau de menace augmenté. A cause de la position du ministère nous pouvons nous attendre à ne pas avoir d'aide de leur part. Les détraqueurs deviennent agités, et il y a des rumeurs de grands plans s'organisant, mais pour l'instant il n'y a eu aucune clarification de ces plans. » Il s'assit et Dumbledore tourna la discussion vers les sorts autour du château en vu de les augmenter, avant de questionner Rogue sur les forces de Voldemort.

« Ils deviennent de plus en plus forts, » admit-il vaguement. « J'ai remarqué quelques nouveaux visages et, plus important, des accents dans les rangs des mangemorts de moindre rang – Il recrute en dehors de l'Angleterre maintenant, ça devient une affaire internationale, et il utilise les pus intelligentes créatures maléfiques. Sitôt que le ministère pourra être convaincu de son retour, je suis sûr que vous pourrez rallier des supports internationaux pour le combattre. » Dumbledore hocha la tête et se tourna vers Tonks.

« Miss Tonks, êtes-vous prêtes à reprendre vos fonctions en tant que membre de l'Ordre ? » Elle hocha la tête, hésitante et Dumbledore fit un sourire rassurant. « Bien. Je veux que vous gardiez un œil sur quelques mangemorts pour l'Ordre – Je vous donnerai le nom après que la réunion soit terminée. »

Pendant un peu plus longtemps, Harry resta assis silencieusement, écoutant. A vrai dire, il n'était pas certain d'être un membre de l'Ordre – pourquoi se battrait-il ? _''Au diable la prophétie''_ décida-t-il, en réfléchissant. _''Je ne crois pas en ça. Laissons le Ministère s'apercevoir trop tard de ses erreurs. Je ne me battrais plus pour eux.''_

« Harry, je veux que tu restes dans la chambre ou au Square Grimmauld, pour ta propre protection pour le moment. Maintenant – »

« Comme Sirius, » fit Harry, en relevant la tête et en interrompant le sorcier âgé, qui cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous m'enfermez, » clarifia Harry. « Tout comme vous l'avez fait avec Sirius. Nous savons tous comment ça l'a affecté. Pensez-vous réellement que je vais accepter d'être emprisonné après tout ce que j'ai fait pour rester en dehors de ça ? »

« Harry, tu sais que ça doit être ainsi, » fit le directeur, et Harry secoua la tête, le regardant dédaigneusement.

« Non, je ne vais pas être une sorte d'arme qui doit être rangée jusqu'à utilisation. Au diable tout ça. Je vais vivre ma vie, pour une fois. » Dumbledore le regarda tristement et soupira, semblant fatigué.

« Une vie à fuir les autorités n'est pas vraiment une vie Harry. » fit-il et Harry se leva, marchant vers la porte.

« Peut-être pas, » répondit-il, en sortant son portoloin. « Mais c'est _ma_ vie, et c'est ça qui est important. Je ne vais pas combattre pour des gens qui me poignardent dans le dos. Laissons le Ministère brûler pour tout ce que je m'en soucie. J'apporterai le popcorn, réservez-moi juste une place. _Virtus_. Le portoloin s'activa, et Harry se retrouva une fois de plus dans la chambre des secrets, se sentant légèrement mieux après avoir exprimé sa colère. Il commença à emballer ses affaires et les livres qu'il s'était procuré au QG de l'Ordre puis réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire.

Un coup à la porte lui fit lever les yeux, et il vit Cho qui se tenait à la porte, donc il lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry hocha la tête, continuant ses paquets. « Comment ça se fait ? »

« Un désaccord avec Dumbledore sur plusieurs choses. » fit-il, en levant les yeux. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Elle haussa les épaules avec un soupire et soudainement elle jeta ses bras autour de lui et le serra fortement.

« Merci de nous avoir sauvés, moi et mes parents. » fit-elle en le relâchant. « Reviendras-tu bientôt ? » Il haussa les épaules et ferma sa malle puis la rétrécit pour la mettre dans sa poche.

« Je ne sais pas. J'en doute. » dit-il honnête. « J'ai besoin de temps pour moi, loin de tout ça, je suppose. Je vous contacterais si j'ai besoin de quelque chose ou pour vous dire comment je vais. A la prochaine, Cho – Dis au revoir aux autres pour moi … » Il prit le portoloin et quitta la chambre pour le Square Grimmauld, apparaissant dans le salon où Natasha l'attendait.

« Tu es ici pour me dissuader de partir ? » demanda-t-il et elle secoua la tête.

« Je doute que je le pourrais, même si j'essayais, » répondit-elle, en s'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil. « Je voulais te dire au revoir. Et te donner ça. » Elle lui tendit un collier avec un simple pendentif en argent de la taille de l'ongle de son petit doigt. « Si tu veux parler, ou quoique ce soit, cela agira comme une radio à double sens, touche le simplement et parle, et ça se réchauffera si j'essaye de te contacter ou quand il est proche du mien. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, Harry, peu importe ce que c'est. » Il accepta son cadeau et ils s'embrassèrent, se faisant un baiser sur les joues ensuite. « As-tu déjà une idée d'où tu vas aller ? »

« Pas encore, » admit-il. Elle le relâcha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Reviens vite à la maison, » murmura-t-elle. Il sourit et hocha la tête avant de partir. La nuit noire enveloppa sa forme d'ombre, et il fut parti.

Voldemort leva les yeux vers son nouveau fort et sourit, sa face de serpent montrant son plaisir à avoir un château pour lui. Rendu incartable par d'anciens sorciers, il avait été abandonné des centaines d'années plus tôt, et il n'était qu'à cinq miles de Londres, le principal centre d'affaire moldu et sorcier en Angleterre. Il entra dans sa salle du trône et se mit à l'aise dans son nouveau trône ayant appartenu à un sorcier allemand, qui avait eu des liens avec la royauté. Les mangemorts étaient rassemblés devant lui, et derrière eux se tenaient les diverses créatures maléfiques pensantes qu'il avait rallié à sa bannière – des vampires, des démons inférieurs, même une succube, qui ressemblait à la femme la plus sexuellement attractive de la planète. Plusieurs étranges additions avaient rejoint ses rangs – des mercenaires et des gobelins, deux géants qui se tenaient à l'extérieur du château, des trolls qui prenaient leurs ordres des géants et plusieurs accromantulas du Brésil. Et derrière tous ceux-là flottaient ses détraqueurs. Sa force entière de détraqueurs était très impressionnante, car presque tous l'avait rallié. La chute d'Azkaban (et les rumeurs de la participation de Potter l'avaient rendus incertain pendant un temps) en avait attiré à lui plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé, et leur nombre augmentait. Il voulait que son plan soit parfait, et déclenché au bon moment.

« Ce sera bientôt le moment, » fit-il s'adressant aux troupes qui gardaient la nouvelle place forte. « Bientôt nous aurons la puissance pour vaincre tout ce qui se mettent sur notre chemin, et l'Angleterre tremblera. L'échec n'est pas une option – notre force augmente chaque jour et le Ministère continue à nous ignorer. Ce sera leur perte, et nous aurons bientôt notre victoire ! »

Parmi les acclamations, il ricana. Les troupes étaient juste un moyen d'atteindre un objectif – il se moquait du nombre de mangemorts qui mouraient ou des détraqueurs sacrifiés, combien de démons ou de quels faibles rangs ils étaient, ce qu'il avait promis aux vampires ou ce que les mangemorts se partageraient entre eux – il ne se préoccupait que d'une chose : le Pouvoir.

Et il y avait un bâtiment à Londres qui avait le contrôle sur tout le pays – le Ministère de la Magie.


	16. Chapter 16

Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël à tous et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon hier soir. Moi hier je recevais mes parents et ça a été apéro, fois gras, fruits de mer et bûche glacée, le tout arrosé de bons vins. Que du bonheur quoi.

Je voudrai dire un merci spécial à Lullyanne qui a accepté le rôle de bêta-reader de mes chapitres, alors un grand merci et un grand bravo. Pleins de bisous Lullyanne

Chapitre 16 : Imbellis.

Londres était paisible à trois heures du matin, décida Harry. Elle perdait ce visage animé qu'elle avait pendant la journée et les rues perdaient tout mouvement au point que chaque son était amplifié. Le silence était uniquement brisé par un occasionnel cri de renard, ou le grondement d'une voiture conduite par le seul occupant sobre, rentrant à la maison pour aller dormir ou d'un un bus de nuit descendant les grandes rues où il n'y avait personne. Harry se balada dans le coin tandis qu'il réfléchissait à où aller, regardant des boutiques vides tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

''Je me demande s'il y a une version magique d'une agence de voyage.'' Pensa-t-il distraitement, passant devant une ruelle sombre. Shiftant dans les ombres, il décida de le découvrir. Il utilisa les ombres pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse et le scanna sur toute sa longueur à la recherche de quelques choses sur des destinations différentes et il trouva un livre chez Fleury et Blotts qui avait des informations sur des résidences de vacances sorcières autour du monde. Il le prit.

Du mouvement à l'extérieur le fit se retourner et shifter dans les ombres, il passa immédiatement sous la porte et retourna dans l'air de la nuit. Mondingus Fletcher dépassa Fleury et Blotts se dirigeant plus loin dans l'allée et il dépassa Gringotts, avant de se tourner et de descendre vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Curieux, Harry le suivit, restant dans sa forme d'ombre et regardant autour après des signes de danger pour Mondingus.

L'allée des Embrumes était longue, et Mondingus marcha calmement pendant cinq minutes. L'allée était étrangement vivante pour cette heure de la nuit, et Harry supposa que c'était maintenant que se faisaient toutes les ventes illégales. Il vit aussi plusieurs femmes se tenant devant des portes, qui se proposèrent à Mondingus alors qu'il passait à côté, mais il refusait simplement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une des putes qui sortit un parchemin de son sac à main et le tendit à Mondingus, qui la paya cinquante Gallions pour cela puis il continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière. Se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être un bar. Harry entra dans la propre ombre de Mondingus alors qu'il passait devant la faible clarté qui filtrait par la porte ouverte et il entra avec lui, entendant soudainement la forte musique alors qu'ils passaient au travers du sort de silence sur les murs. C'était plus qu'un bar, c'était un club qui passait de la puissante musique qui faisait vibrer l'air dans leurs corps, conductibles comme si c'était de l'électricité.

Mondingus se dirigea vers un des boxes alignés de chaque côté de la grande salle et rejoignit une femme, qui grimpa sur ses genoux. Harry allait partir, assez embarrassé d'avoir suivi Mondingus et de le voir rencontrer une petite amie, quand il vit la femme glisser un objet dans la poche de son manteau, et sa main qui était sur sa jupe déposa quelque chose dans une poche cachée dissimulée magiquement. Il commanda un verre et elle s'assit sur ses genoux pendant un instant avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de partir. Mondingus attendit ensuite, sirotant son verre et regardant les danseuses. Une des serveuses s'arrêta et flirta avec lui un moment avant qu'il glisse un morceau de parchemin dans sa main, qu'elle glissa entre ses seins qui étaient couverts par son 'uniforme' qui montrait plus qu'il ne couvrait. Elle posa un verre qu'elle avait apporté et retourna au bar, roulant des fesses en marchant. Ding la regarda puis retourna à son verre.

« Qu'es-tu ? Une machine ? » demanda Harry, shiftant en forme physique dans un coin sombre du boxe. Ding toussa un moment puis avala le whisky.

« Harry, » fit-il, se frottant la joue. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je t'ai vu avec différentes amies féminines, il semblerait. » répondit-il avec amusement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » Ding leva son verre pour que personne ne puisse voir qu'il parlait et répondit.

« Ce n'est pas ça – c'est des affaires pour l'Ordre. Chacune est un agent, et pour cacher leurs identités, j'agis comme un homme à femmes et je joue le jeu tout en délivrant et recevant des messages. » Harry rit doucement et secoua la tête.

« Hey, j'ai vu cette note – '_Diner pour deux et desserts à l'hôtel.' _Ça semble terriblement formel et très business ! » Ding rit derrière son verre et haussa légèrement les épaules.

« C'est un code, Harry – quiconque cherchera quelque chose sur elle trouvera une note d'un admirateur qui vient la voir chaque semaine. C'est pour un rendez-vous. En plus – elle ne serait pas intéressée par moi. » Harry haussa un sourcil et Mondingus expliqua. « La fille qui était sur mes genoux ? C'est sa petite amie. »

« Ah. Je vois. »

« C'est une bonne couverture si nous sommes observés, et c'est aussi assez amusant. Maugrey m'a dit que tu avais décidé de partir. Tu vas bien ? » Harry hocha la tête, s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Ouais, je vais bien, je veux juste pendre du temps pour moi, tu sais ? Ne pas à en référer à Dumbledore chaque fois que je veux faire quelque chose, et ne pas être coincé dans cette maudite maison. Je réfléchissais à sortir du pays – des idées ? » Mondingus se gratta la joue et termina son verre.

« Essaye le Canada – un endroit sympa, j'y ai été une fois pour les affaires. Revenons au sujet, il y a de grands endroits qui y sont complètement magiques, et certains d'entre eux ne s'embêtent pas avec les inquiétudes des autres pays. Tu peux probablement y vivre pendant un moment sans être embêté par les Aurors. » Intéressé, Harry fut sur le point d'en demander plus quand Ding regarda vers quelqu'un qui s'approchait, et Harry shifta de nouveau dans les ombres. La femme attirante vint et s'assit à gauche de Mondingus et mit sa tête sur son épaule.

« Hey Tonks, » fit Ding, et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. _Tonks ?_ Elle portait un haut argenté qui était serré au niveau de sa poitrine mais s'arrêtait au niveau du nombril et qui était tenu aux épaules par deux très fines bretelles. Sa poitrine était à peine contenue par le tissu et sa jupe était à quelques centimètres de montrer ses sous-vêtements, et elle avait donné à ses cheveux une couleur argentée en accord avec son haut. Elle pouvait vraiment faire tourner les têtes. Elle était belle à en couper le souffle, mais elle ressemblait à quelqu'un que vous paieriez pour un hôtel quelque part.

« Hey Ding, » fit-elle doucement, prenant l'objet qu'il avait reçu de la première femme et glissant l'objet fin entre ses seins. « Tu as terminé pour ce soir ? » Ding hocha la tête, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ouais, j'ai quelques affaires à m'occuper dans un des hôtels ici, cependant. »

« Assure-toi de parler à Dumbledore en premier – il a besoin de l'info. A plus Ding. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva, quittant le box tandis qu'Harry reprenait forme physique.

« Est-ce que c'était vraiment -, »

« Tonks ? Ouais, » répondit-il. De la colère remplit la poitrine d'Harry.

« Je pensais que Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de garder un œil sur quelques mangemorts ! » siffla-t-il, et Mondingus haussa les épaules.

« Elle est, » fit-il. « aussi proche de lui qu'il le lui aurait demandé – elle sort avec lui. » Harry cligna des yeux de surprise et se redressa.

« Quoi ! » Mondingus hoche fermement la tête.

« Je sais, je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais elle a insisté. Disant que rester sur la brèche la garderait concentrée. »

« Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà fait ce genre de chose avant ? » Mondingus secoua la tête et soupira de nouveau, baissant les yeux vers la table.

« Elle était sensible avant. Maugrey a souligné que la possibilité qu'elle ait faillit être violée par un mangemort en soit la cause quand il l'a revue, mais elle a dit quelque chose à propos de vouloir se rendre utile. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait dire qu'elle appréciait l'idée de sortir avec des mangemorts, mais ça a arrêté la discussion rapidement. Je pense qu'Azkaban a eu des effets sur elle. Ecoutes, peux-tu garder un œil sur elle pour moi ? Je n'aime pas plus que toi l'idée qu'elle fasse cela, mais tu peux rester caché et je ne le peux pas.

« Tu peux parier que je le ferais, » fit Harry, regardant Tonks sur la piste de danse avec un gars, tandis que les gars contre les murs la regardaient affamés.

« Et Harry – il y a une raison pour laquelle cet endroit est l'allée la moins réputée de la ville. Ne la laisse pas aller dans aucun des endroits isolés, certains des ces gars les utilisent comme terrains de chasse. » Harry hocha la tête, dégouté, et shifta dans les ombres, se déplaçant des les ombres jusqu'à Tonks, et il resta dans son ombre, la surveillant alors qu'elle dansait avec le mangemort.

Quand ils furent fatigués, ils allèrent dans un box et s'assirent, commandèrent quelques verres puis le mangemort posa sa main sur sa jambe. Elle la repoussa nonchalamment et elle revint, seulement plus haut cette fois, touchant la bas de sa jupe, et elle allait passer dessous dans elle le repoussa.

« Ecoute, je suis peut-être là pour m'amuser, mais tu dépasses un peu la ligne là. » fit-elle, en buvant son verre. Elle commença à se lever et il la fit se rasseoir, sur ses genoux, où elle grimaça quand son érection toucha ses fesses à travers son pantalon.

« Ça sera amusant, » promit-il. Harry shifta sous forme physique pendant que personne ne regardait et il tira Tonks de la prise du mangemort avant de lui envoyer une droite à l'aine, qui dégonfla considérablement en réponse. Tonks sembla surprise et embarrassée quand elle vit qui l'avait sortie de la prise de l'homme, et elle murmura une obscénité dans son souffle. Le mangemort sortait sa baguette quand il vit celle d'Harry entre ses deux yeux.

« Bébé, qui est ce trou du cul ? » demanda-t-il, en levant les yeux vers Tonks.

« Oh, c'est mon frère, » fit-elle, en levant les yeux vers Harry. Harry eut un sourire sarcastique et joua le jeu, gardant la couverture de Tonks.

« J'ai vu ce que vous faisiez à ma sœur, » fit Harry, sa voix plus basse que d'habitude. « Essaye encore et je te castre, juste là, et tes bijoux de famille flotteront sur la Tamise au matin. Compris ? » Le mangemort hocha la tête, et Harry retira sa baguette et entraîna Tonks à l'entrée, où elle récupéra sa veste et le suivit dehors, ou plus précisément, elle fut guidée vers la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ! » demanda-t-elle, et Harry l'entraîna dans l'allée sombre, et vers la relative sécurité du Chemin de Traverse.

« J'empêchais un mangemort de te baiser dans le box d'un night-club ! » répondit-il venimeusement. « A quoi donc pensais-tu ? Je ne pense pas que sortir avec quelqu'un de l'autre camp soit un bon moyen de gagner une guerre ! »

« Je peux prendre soin de moi ! » fit-elle, mais sa voix n'avait pas beaucoup de force.

« Pas si tu es désarmée de ta baguette, tu ne peux pas – et s'il t'avait mis sous Impérium, aurais-tu pu le briser ? Et pourquoi es-tu habillée comme si tu voulais être entraînée dans une allée sombre ? »

« J'avais la situation sous contrôle ! » siffla-t-elle, et il regarda ouvertement sa jupe.

« Oh oui, sous contrôle … tu l'étais définitivement, » répondit-il, sa voix pleine de sarcasme, et elle essaya consciemment de tirer sur sa jupe pour qu'elle la couvre plus. « Tonks, je ne t'ai pas sortie d'Azkaban pour que tu te jettes aux mangemorts à la place – à quoi pensais-tu ? » Sa voix était devenue plus douce et il remarqua qu'elle était gelée, avec ses jambes presque nues.

« Je n'avais pas le contrôle, d'accord ... » admit-elle, alors qu'Harry la prenait dans ses bras pour lui donner plus de chaleur. Dans un pop, elle les fit transplaner tous les deux dans un appartement dans le nord de Londres, qui était charmant et chaleureux. « Cet endroit est mon appartement moldu – acheté sous un nom différent. » C'était un appartement spacieux et confortable, avec des couleurs chaudes et un grand canapé dans lequel vous pouviez vous installer confortablement. Elle s'assit sur le canapé tandis qu'Harry lui préparait une tasse de thé dans la cuisine, qui avait un espace dans le mur et un comptoir ainsi il pouvait la voir dans le salon. Il revint avec sa tasse et s'assit à côté d'elle, la laissant se serrer contre lui quand elle lui passa les bras autour de la taille.

« Vas-tu bien ? » demanda-t-il, et elle hocha la tête, regardant la cheminée électrique à la place de l'espace d'une réelle cheminée.

« Ouais, » fit-elle, mettant ses pieds sur le canapé après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. « Merci pour ce soir. J'ai été un peu négligente depuis Azkaban, je suppose. J'ai vu Sirius passer au travers du voile, encore et encore, et je me suis sentie aussi inutile que ce jour-là, et la fois, quand tu m'as secouru de ces mangemorts. Merci de m'avoir sortie de là. » murmura-t-elle, et Harry la réconforta gentiment, passant une main dans son dos.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé moisir là-bas, Tonks, » répondit-il doucement, alors que sa respiration se ralentissait et prenait un rythme régulier. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle s'était rapidement endormie, et il supposa qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi récemment. Il se prépara à se lever mais elle bougea légèrement et ses bras se verrouillèrent autour de sa taille alors qu'elle dormait contre lui, il décida de la laisser se reposer, et il s'endormit rapidement lui-aussi.

Appuyé contre un corps chaud, Harry avait passé ses bras autour de sa forme endormie pendant la nuit, et ils dormirent tous les deux jusque tard dans la matinée. Harry ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Tonks se blottir encore plus près, resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille. Il savait qu'elle était déjà réveillée par la façon dont elle respirait, et il leva les yeux pour voir un sourire sur son visage.

« Merci d'être resté, Harry. » fit-elle, et Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tonks, pourquoi étais-tu habillée comme ça hier soir ? C'était plus que juste une mission, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle soupira, et referma les yeux.

« Je … » Prenant une profonde respiration, elle recommença. « La sensation d'Azkaban … persistait. Je me sentais froide et seule, et je ne voulais plus me sentir ainsi. Je voulais me réveiller à côté de quelqu'un, avec ses bras autour de moi et savoir ce que c'était que d'être en sécurité et de la chaleur. Je suppose que j'ai pensé que je devais donner quelque chose pour cette sorte de chose … J'étais assez désespérée pour le faire, cependant. » Elle se redressa et embrassa sa joue. « Merci de m'avoir tiré de là, Harry. J'apprécie vraiment. » Harry sourit tendrement.

« Tu rappelles tu ce que Sirius nous a écrit ? » demanda-t-il, se rappelant. « Nous sommes comme de la famille maintenant, donc nous devons veiller l'un sur l'autre. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose. Je serais là pour toi. » Elle le serra fermement et ils restèrent là pendant un moment, parlant de souvenirs heureux.

Harry resta avec elle un autre jour, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, et il resta une autre nuit avec elle pour être sûr, pendant laquelle elle finit de nouveau dans le canapé à côté de lui, bien que sans ses habits loin d'être décents, mais portant un pyjama plus approprié.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prévoies de faire maintenant ? » demanda Tonks, et Harry haussa les épaules.

« Partir en vadrouille, je suppose, » fit-il, en mangeant son petit déjeuner. « Mondingus a mentionné que le Canada était un bon endroit où se cacher. Il a dit qu'ils ne faisaient pas trop attention à la politique de l'Angleterre, de toute façon. » Tonks sourit, et secoua la tête d'amusement. « Quoi ? »

« Harry, le Canada est presque l'équivalent sorcier de Las Vegas. La plupart des gens sont trop bourrés, ou ne s'intéressent même pas à remarquer que tu es un criminel. Bien sûr, c'est juste une ville sorcière, Aleator, mais c'est en quelque sorte la capitale sorcière du jeu d'argent. Un bon endroit où aller serait Imbellis – C'est une île totalement contrôlée par les sorciers, quelque part en Méditerranée. Les portoloins pour y aller son assez chers, mais Imbellis ne dort jamais, et tu peux _sentir_ la magie dans l'air. Peut-être que tu devrais y aller en premier ? » suggéra-t-elle, et Harry acquiesça – ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée. Les plages s'étendaient sur des miles, disait-elle – avec différents types de sables, des blancs doux, aux exotiques bleus pâles qu'on ne trouvait pas dans le monde moldu, et les clubs sorciers étaient ouverts toute la nuit et il y avait des hôtels au dessus si vous aviez besoin d'un endroit où dormir. Toutes les nationalités de sorciers y passaient à un moment ou un autre, tout comme de nombreuses créatures magiques – la plus grande colonie de nymphes des bois vivait là, dans les forêts en dehors de la cité.

« Où est-ce que je peux avoir un portoloin pour aller là-bas ? » demanda-t-il, et Tonks le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

« _Tu_ ne fais rien. » fit-elle. « Tout le monde en Angleterre te recherchera. Moi ou Mondingus pouvons avoir un portoloin pour toi. Tu peux attendre ici, si tu veux, ou faire ce que tu fais à l'extérieur ici. Assure-toi simplement que je puisse te contacter quand j'aurai le portoloin. Maintenant je dois y aller si je veux avoir un portoloin pour toi. » Elle commença à se métamorphoser et devint une grande femme avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, avec une poitrine moyenne et de longues jambes. « Comment je suis ? »

« Tu es belle. Merci Tonks … » Elle le serra dans ses bras et transplana, le laissant seul à lire pendant toute la journée. Il commença aussi à s'entraîner avec l'artefact Golem qu'il avait acheté ce qui semblait être un siècle plus tôt. Il agrandit magiquement la pièce et l'activa. Son corps de pierre faisait un bon entraînement pour combattre avec deux couteaux, et pendant toute une heure il s'entraîna à passer les défenses du golem, ce qu'il ne réussit qu'une fois. Le golem fut alors désactivé pour se recharger, et il retourna à sa lecture. Il s'entraîna avec ses pouvoirs sur l'air en faisant flotter les livres autour de la pièce à différentes vitesses.

La cicatrice de l'incident quand il avait sauvé la vie de Natasha s'estompait doucement, et c'était maintenant une petite bande de peau marron brillant avec des petites ondulations. Il grimaça en la regardant. Elle ne lui posait aucun problème, donc il ne s'en préoccupait pas, mais ça faisait étrange.

Frottant inconsciemment sa brûlure, il retira un morceau de peau morte de sa poitrine et ses yeux furent attirés par son tatouage, le phénix en plein cri qu'il avait eu avant même de rencontrer Orion. Il l'avait fait pour emmerder Voldemort la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, mais c'était inutile maintenant. Il se demanda s'il devait le garder, et décida qu'il le ferait – c'était toujours cool, même s'il n'était pas certain d'en vouloir un autre. Ça avait fait mal, la première fois, et il décida d'y réfléchir, décidant que s'il se faisait un tatouage, ça aurait une signification, comme le premier.

La neige commença à tomber dehors, et Harry la regarda un instant, remarquant que c'était cette étrange sorte de neige qui tombait mais ne restait pas au sol, et fondait rapidement. Cela changea rapidement, et il semblerait que ça allait être le premier Noël blanc à Londres depuis de nombreuses années.

Dans un pop, Tonks apparut et secoua la neige de ses cheveux.

« Hey, » fit-elle, en regardant la pièce, qu'Harry retourna rapidement à ses dimensions normales. « Merci. Je t'ai eu le portoloin, et une nouvelle identité par Mondingus. Le portoloin t'enverra à la station d'arrivée à Imbellis, ce qui est simplement une question de sécurité – l'île est protégée pour empêcher l'immigration illégale, te forçant à acheter ton portoloin auprès de vendeurs légaux. Personne ne te reconnaîtra – le fait que tu arrives par portoloin sera suffisant pour eux, cela signifie que tu as payé le gars de l'autre côté. Cependant, j'ai acheté une crème magique de dissimulation pour ta cicatrice – juste par précaution, nous ne pouvons pas écarter la possibilité qu'il y ait des touristes anglais qui te reconnaîtraient et alerteraient l'ambassade. Sois juste prudent, et amuse-toi. » Harry sourit et la serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de regarder la fausse identité. Harry Padden.

« J'en ai l'intention. Comment l'as-tu eu aussi rapidement ? » Elle sourit.

« Ding et moi avons commencé à le préparer quand tu as échappé aux Aurors à Poudlard. Il est entièrement légal – nous avons un ami à l'intérieur qui a réussi à fabriquer toute une histoire pour toi de façon à duper quiconque vérifia ton identité. Voilà l'enveloppe qui contient ton 'dossier'. Sois prudent, d'accord ? »

Hochant la tête, il prit l'enveloppe et le portoloin (un morceau de parchemin avec le mot Imbellis écrit dessus) et tapa dessus avec sa baguette pour l'activer, prenant toutes ses affaires réduites avec lui.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver, mais la cité sous lui ne l'était certainement pas. La structure s'élevait jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la hauteur d'une montagne, dans une immense tour qui soutenait une plateforme au somment, où Harry se tenait maintenant. Le sol était transparent, et faisait des ondulations quand il marchait, et il pouvait voir toute la cité d'où il se tenait.

D'énormes dômes entouraient des endroits pour différents choses – il pouvait distinguer cinq différents terrains de quidditch, un pour chaque quartier de la cité, et un au centre, bien en dessous de la station d'arrivée. Les bâtiments brillaient de magie, avec des passerelles qui connectaient les bâtiments les uns aux autres sur tant de niveaux que vous pouviez probablement marcher sur toute la longueur de la ville sans toucher directement le sol. Les passerelles étaient toutes ouvertes, avec des murs jusqu'à hauteur de bras pour que vous puissiez regarder la ville en dessous. Des sorciers et des sorcières volaient autour de la cité sur des balais, allant d'un bâtiment à l'autre, et Harry eut une image absurde de certains d'entre eux étant l'équivalent sorcier des livreurs de pizza.

Les bâtiments étaient immenses – toutes en courbes dans leurs constructions, chacun s'élevait à la moitié de la hauteur de la plateforme et étaient surmontés soit par un dôme soit par un espace à l'air libre pour s'amuser ou autre. Certains avaient de gigantesques piscines, d'autres avaient des scènes pour des groupes, ou de brillantes plateformes qui servaient des buts qu'Harry n'imaginait pas. D'immenses fenêtres dans les bâtiments montraient des clubs et des restaurants, des bars et toutes sortes de divertissements. Chaque bâtiment avait une grande bannière magique qui décrivait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ainsi vous pouviez voir, et alors qu'Harry regardait autour de la plateforme, il vit une autre personne qui avait été là pour consulter une sphère magique flottante, à qui il demandait où était un hôtel particulier et elle devint d'une brillante lumière bleue avant de s'élever dans les airs, tandis que l'homme sauta sur son balai qui attendait à côté de lui et se lança après, ne perdant jamais la sphère de vue grâce à sa couleur. La bouche d'Harry resta ouverte de stupéfaction et il se demanda ce qu'il devrait faire en premier.

« C'est assez accablant quand on le voit pour la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? » fit une voix à ses côtés, Harry se tourna pour voir quelqu'un en uniforme bleu. « Je suis Frédérick, je travaille ici à cette station. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, s'il-vous-plait demandez-moi ou à mes camarades. » Harry pouvait facilement dire que l'anglais n'était pas la langue maternelle de l'homme, mais il hocha la tête pour le remercier et regarda alors qu'une autre personne arrivait sur la plateforme par portoloin, sortit son balai et prit un départ en courant et sauta du bord de la plateforme, tombant pendant quelques secondes avant de redresser et de voler à une vitesse hallucinante sur son balai.

« Wow ! » fit Harry, et Frédérick sourit.

« Nous ne sommes pas censés autorisés ces 'sauteurs', » fit-il, en sortant un cahier de note, et en y notant quelque chose avant de le ranger dans sa poche. « Mais secrètement, nous tenons des paris sur eux quand ils font de la compétition. Ils se tiennent au bord de la station et se jettent, et tombent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne s'envolent. Celui qui tient le plus longtemps est le gagnant, tandis que les autres sont tous des veracrasses. »

« Ça semble vraiment génial, » fit Harry, en sortant son balai. « Je pense que je vais faire un essai ! » Frederick sourit et désigna un petit panneau lumineux sur le mur.

« Avant que vous voliez, ces panneaux amènent les sphères-guide. Dite-leur juste ce que vous voulez et l 'une d'entre elles vous y emmènera, touchez simplement le panneau pour l'activer. Amusez-vous et profitez bien de votre séjour à Imbellis, la cité du balai tombant ! » Harry agita la main et se jeta de côté, élargissant son éclair de feu se faisant. Pendant un moment serein, Harry fut complètement en équilibre entre la force qu'il exerçait pour prendre de la hauteur et la gravité. Il avait la sensation de flotter directement sur l'air, et alors, la gravité gagna et le fit redescendre.

L'air frappait son visage le faisant crier sous le flot d'adrénaline, alors qu'il zigzaguait entre les passerelles et les oiseaux alors qu'il menait le balai sous lui dans une plongée vertigineuse plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il cria de joie et prit pieds sur une passerelle à trois miles de la station. Les passerelles étaient oranges et si facile à voir à distance, et elles contrastaient avec les sphères bleues brillantes qu'Harry voyait littéralement partout devant ses yeux, comme s'il y avait une centaine de petites étoiles bleues se déplaçant à distance. Il se demanda comment on pouvait en suivre une parmi beaucoup de lumières identiques, mais il décida qu'ils n'auraient pas mis en place ce système sans pouvoir l'utiliser correctement.

Il trouva un des panneaux à l'extrémité la plus proche de la passerelle, qui connectait deux immenses bâtiments entre eux. De près, les bâtiments paraissaient être faits d'un mélange de métal et du même matériel dont était fait la plateforme de la station. Ça roulait sous ses doigts mais restait solide, avec des touches de couleurs de propageant sous le toucher, et il pressa sa main contre la matière avant de se reculer et d'admirer toute la structure. Ça montait si haut qu'il dut se pencher pour voir le haut du bâtiment, et les trois passerelles qui en partaient, chacune partant d'un angle différent vers différents bâtiments, et chaque anneau de passerelles (quatre s'étendait sur chacune) était à une centaine de mètres plus haut ou plus bas que le suivant. En dessous de lui, il pouvait voir quatre ou cinq autres passerelles sortant du bâtiment, mais il y avait des endroits où elles s'entrecroisaient selon sa perspective. Sous la lumière de la lune, chaque bâtiment brillait avec le matériau magique qui les recouvraient comme du verre, et chaque passerelle était entourée de lumières de chaque côté. Elles n'étaient pas suffisantes pour éblouir, mais suffisamment pour voir le chemin.

Le panneau dont Frédérick lui avait parlé était fait du même matériau magique et avait une rune au centre d'un cercle, tous les deux noirs avec une bordure verte foncé autour de la rune, et il semblait contenir de l'eau dans une boite. Il toucha la rune et elle brilla avant de disparaître. Puis le panneau se rétracta puis se sépara du mur, une sphère apparut, elle brilla pendant un moment avant qu'un visage apparaisse et se tourne vers lui. Le panneau retourna à sa place et la rune réapparut.

« Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? » fit une voix féminine depuis la sphère, et le visage devint plus distinct, mais il semblait être fait d'eau sous la surface.

« Euh, ouais – j'ai besoin de trouver un hôtel, » fit-il, et le visage haussa un sourcil.

« Comme c'est spécifique, » fit-elle sèchement. « Une sorte particulière ? » Harry haussa les épaules et réfléchit un moment.

« Un près des endroits amusants. » répondit-il, et la sphère commença à luire.

« Ok, prochain arrêt – l'hôtel Adamo. » La sphère décolla, prenant une couleur bleu électrique qu'il avait vu auparavant, et il la suivit en volant pendant deux miles. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense bâtiment dans la zone centrale, et la sphère s'arrêta de luire et le visage réapparut. « Voici l'hôtel Adamo. Dessous se trouve le plus fameux night-club de la ville, le Dragon Divin, et les sections au dessus ont une large variété de bars, restaurants et activités, incluant la fameuse sphère planétarium. D'ici on peut rapidement atteindre le stade central de quidditch et les bâtiments alentours proposent différents casinos, centres commerciaux et la plateforme de transport sur le toit vous emmènera vers différentes destinations, incluant les quatre différents quadrants et les plages. Est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? »

« Oui, merci, » répondit-il, peu habitué à parler à une sphère.

« Je vous en prie. » La sphère se dirigea vers le panneau le plus proche et se fondit dedans. Harry entra dans le bâtiment en passant à travers le mur, qui sépara devant lui comme une chute d'eau. Il se referma une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, devant lui se trouvait un comptoir avec une femme souriante en uniforme derrière.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry s'approcha, passant plusieurs personnes qui étaient dans des boxes fermés qui contenaient des cheminées privées pour passer des appels par cheminette.

« Oui, j'aimerai une chambre, s'il vous plait, » fit-il, et elle hocha la tête.

« Ok, je vais devoir voir une identification, s'il vous plait … » Harry lui tendit sa nouvelle identité et elle passa sa baguette dessus avant d'hocher la tête. « Ok, merci. Voulez-vous une chambre simple ou double ? »

Harry regarda la grande pièce qu'il avait loué et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ajusta sa chaleur et Harry soupira alors que la chaleur relaxa ses muscles. La chambre était de couleur pâle, mais il se demanda s'il était autorisé à en changer, quand il remarqua qu'un panneau à sphère était dans sa chambre, donc il appuya sur le panneau.

« Bonsoir, Mr Paden, comment puis-je vous aider ? » Harry s'assit sur son lit et prit une profonde respiration – il n'était pas du tout habitué à cela.

« Puis-je vous demande ce que vous pouvez faire ? » demanda-t-il, et la sphère hocha la tête. C'était de nouveau un visage féminin, et Harry supposa que c'était le même qu'avant, mais le manque de détails rendait cela difficile à dire.

« Est-ce votre première visite à Imbellis ? » Harry hocha la tête, et le visage de la sphère sourit. « Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer les sphères. Si vous êtes né-de-moldu ou avez passé du temps dans le monde moldu, vous aurez vu quelque chose appelé une télévision – un appareil pour relayer l'information sous forme audio/visuelle. Je suis une forme magique de cet appareil, mais interactive. Les sphères que vous voyez à l'extérieur sont des sphères guides, et vous montrerons votre destination et vous parlerons de la ville. Je peux aussi vous parler de la ville, et vous montrer des images de certains endroits, et aussi commenter en direct des matchs de quidditch, des programmes informatifs et je peux apporter un service de communication à quiconque dans la ville, tant qu'ils acceptent l'appel. Pour les sorciers de plus de 18 ans, les programmes pour adultes sont accessibles incluant Sorcière sur Sorcière et autres shows populaires. Par cette sphère, vous pouvez aussi commander le service en chambre que vous désirez, et poser des questions sur la ville et accéder au système de cheminette à longue distance. »

Harry hocha la tête, semblant songeur, bien que légèrement perturbé par les gens qui regardait une chaine porno avec la télé pouvant parler.

« Êtes-vous une personne réelle ? » la sphère rit et secoua la 'tête'

« Non, je suis un peu comme un miroir magique ou une peinture – pas humaine, mais faite pour y ressembler. Et si vous vous le demandez, regarder des films pour adultes est parfaitement sûr – je ne vous interromprais pas à moins que vous ne m'appeliez en appuyant sur le panneau près de votre lit et je peux retenir les appels aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. »

« Euh, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, » fit-il, et la sphère hocha la tête.

« Comment aimez-vous le thème de couleur de la chambre ? Je peux le changer si vous voulez. » Harry prit avantage de cela et demanda à la sphère de changer les murs en bleu pâle et le tapis en quelque chose de plus confortable, moins tape-à-l'œil qui était juste rouge. Satisfait, Harry regarda un match de quidditch entre deux des neuf équipes de la ville (deux équipes par quadrant, et une basée au district central qui était l'équipe championne de la ville) et il appuya sur le panneau sur sa table de nuit.

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda la sphère.

« J'aimerai commander un room service, » fit Harry en souriant.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont lus et de gros bisous à ceux qui m'ont postés une review : akan (j'espère que la suite t'a plus et que tu continueras à la suivre), klaude (LOL effectivement avec Orion en plus ça aurait été …, pour l'instant seul Neville et au courant, on verra si ça restera comme ça), Maximilien, yotma et Lullyanne


	17. Chapter 17

Salut à tout, j'espère que vous passez un bon week-end. J'adresse un énrome merci à ma bêta Lullyanne pour sa correction du chapitre, il n'aurait pas été le même sans elle.

Chapitre 17 : Liens

Harry volait de plus en plus vite, suivant le tour de la cité qu'il avait demandé à la sphère de lui montrer. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre qu'il y avait un quartier de style moldu qui incluait la mode moldue, des tournois de combats non mortels, et il était actuellement en chemin pour voir cela – ça l'avait suffisamment intrigué pour qu'il veuille voir de quel calibre étaient les combattants sorciers. C'était un vol de vingt minutes qui l'amenait à environ la moitié de la cité, mais il avait fait atterrir son balai sur le toit d'une des plus grands bâtiments et l'avait mis dans un local sécurisé avant d'aller sur une plateforme vers laquelle la sphère le dirigea. Une bulle d'énergie recouvrait la plateforme et s'enfonça dans le sol, qui devint comme liquide. La bulle quitta le plafond de la plateforme suivante et Harry regarda à travers le bouclier d'énergie une fois qu'il redevint solide.

"Cool!" firent deux voix en même temps. Harry n'avait pas été seul quand il avait pris "l'ascenseur"; un garçn et une fille d'environ son âge, regardant à travers le plafond. Tous les deux avaient de drôles de courleur de cheveux – le garçon avaient les cheveux verts brillants qui partaient en piques mais assez longs et une peau bronzée, tandis que la fille, qui avait une peau plus pâle et des cheveux rouges qui lui tombaient aux épaules. Ils lui rappelaient Tonks.

Le garçon se retourna et sourit. "Hey, je suis Ted, et voici Red," fit-il, en désignant la fille, qui souriait aussi. Tous les deux semblaient assez athlétiques, et ils portaient des jeans noirs, avec le tee-shirt de Ted étant du orange vif de l'équipe quidditch des Cannons et celui de Red étant noir à capuche comme celui qu'Harry portait. "Tu vas combattre aujourd'hui?" Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais venu ici auparavant," répondit-il. "Je suis Harry." Il serra la main de Ted, qui grimaça à quelque chose. "Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda Harry alors qu'ils passèrent à un autre étage.

"Oh, rien," répondit Ted, en secouant la tête. "Je me demande juste comment utiliser la lettre H dans notre petit jeu." La fille – Red – roula des yeux et sembla exaspérée.

"Ted a cette lubie de tourner le nom des gens en rythme avec le sien – mon vrai nom est Raine – mais Ted l'a changé en "Red" depuis que nous traînons ensemble."

"...O...K?" répondit Harry. Ted sembla plonger dans ses pensées, et Raine se pencha et murmura.

"Il est un peu étrange – un peu exentrique. Il pense que ça fera de lui un grand sorcier un jour, mais il est juste carrément dingue quelques fois." Harry rit et hocha la tête, alors que Ted sortait de ses pensées.

"Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver c'est "Hed". Merde, je suppose que la franchise est brisée." fit-il en haussant les épaules. "Ah hé bien, je vais aller combattre ce soir – la division légère. Tu vas nous encourager hein?" Harry leur assura qu'il le ferait et l'assenceur arriva à un arrêt. Harry fut invité à traîner avec eux pendant qu'ils allaient signer les formulaires, où Harry et Raine rejoindraient les spectateurs et que Ted rejoindrait le box des combattants. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre les formulaires d'inscription, quelqu'un se mit sur leur chemin et toisa Ted.

"Prêt pour un autre bottage de fesse, petit?" demanda-t-il, et Harry le regarda – le gars semblait un peu plus vieux que lui, il était bien musclé et avait l'avantage du poids sur le mince et athlétique Ted, qui sembla déglutir avant de répondre, mais en fait il resta simplement silencieux. "Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui traîner, n'est-ce pas?" grogna le gars, en regardant Harry. "Tu vas être ma prochaine victime alors, mon gars?" Harry haussa froidement un sourcil et le mesura.

"Non, je joue pas avec les nazes," répondit-il froidement. L'adversaire ricana et regarda Raine avant de partir. Ted laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et Raine regarda avec dégout le dos du gars qui partait.

"Cet enfoiré a démoli la figure de Ted la dernière fois qu'on était ici," expliqua-t-elle calmement alors que Ted semblait prêt à réfuter ses dires. "Il a triché et a continué à battre Ted quand il a déclaré forfait, mais l'arbitre était un de ses amis, et il l'a laissé s'en tirer."

"Ouch," murmura Harry. "Donc, quelles sont les rêgles dans cet endroit?" demanda-t-il, et Raine regarda Ted pendant un moment alors qu'ils se mettaient dans la file pour s'inscrire.

"Pas de sorts ou de potions qui augmentent ta vitesse, ton endurance ou ta force, pas d'armes, pas de coups intentionnellement mortels, le combat est terminé quand quelqu'un est renversé, incapacité ou jeté hors du ring." Elle leva les yeux et vit quelque chose qui la fit s'exclamer. "Ce sont des matchs ouverts aujhourd'hui, je ne le savais pas." Ted se retourna et la regarda.

"Tu es sérieuse?" demande-t-il, et elle hocha la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un match ouvert?"

"Un combat ou tout le monde, même un membre des spectateur peut s'allier à une personne sur le ring et changer de place avec elle. Techniquement, c'est un forfait de la part de l'ancien combattant, mais ça importe peu – certaines personnes envoyent des personnes vraiment faibles sur le ring qui affrontent de faibles opposants, et changent pour un plus grand gars – c'est une faille dans les rêgles qui a fait que Ted s'est fait battre la dernière fois." Ted semblait se sentir mieux en sachant qu'il pouvait échanger sa place s'il en avait besoin, et Harry et Raine réussirent à avoir des places au premier rang tandis que Ted prenait sa place dans le box des combattants. Il semblait nerveux alors que les deux combats avant le sien commençèrent et se terminèrent, le second utilisant un changement avec un membre du public, et le même gars qui avait battu Ted la dernière fois. Comme il était le vainqueur, il resta sur le ring. Ted sembla extrêmement pâle alors qu'il s'approcha du ring, glissa entre les cordes et se releva les jambes flageolantes. Le ring ressemblait beaucoup à un ring de boxe, mais deux fois plus grand. L'aversaire de Ted fit craquer ses poings et Ted prit une position de combat qui ressemblait à du Kung Fu ou du Karaté ou quelque chose comme ça – Harry n'en savait pas beaucoup sur le sujet. Raine ferma les yeux et Harry sentit sa prise sur son bras.

"Je ne peux pas regarder," fit-elle, et Harry acquiesça – Ted était deux fois plus petit que ce gars! Mais la cloche sonna, et Ted roula de côté alors que son adversaire chargeait et il rebondit dans les cordes, regagna son équilibre et se fit frapper à l'estomac par Ted.

"VAS-Y, MATT! FRAPPE-LE!" cria quelqu'un à la gauche d'Harry, et Harry supposa que c'était le nom de grand gars sur le ring.

Ted était maintenant sur son dos, et Matt le frappa sur le côté, faisant frémir Ted de douleur. Ted manquait de la force physique pour que ses attaques blessent Matt, tandis que Matt s'était acharné contre Ted après l'avoir acculé, et c'était maintenant pratiquement terminé – Matt utilisait quelques petits coups bas. La main de Ted toucha le sol du ring, mais le juge prétendit ne pas le voir. Prenant sune décision, Harry sauta sur le ring et toucha son bras pour prendre la place de Ted, donc les doigts touchèrent faiblement la main d'Harry. Harry se précipita contre les cordes et ses pieds cognèrent la tête de Matt, mettant à terre le mini-goliath.

"Sors du ring, Ted," fit Harry, en l'aidant tandis que Matt se relevait.

"PETIT ENFOIRÉ!" rugit Matt, en chargeant Harry, qui s'accroupit et lança un puissant uppercut alors que Ted se glissait hors du ring. Harry avait cependant un peu modifié l'uppercut – les uppercuts frappaient généralement le menton.

Celui d'Harry frappa l'entre-jambe de Matt. La force de l'impact fut suffisant pour arrêter la charge et faire tomber Matt au sol, essayant de crier son agonie et se tenant les parties. Harry grimaça et regarda le juge, qui était incapable de faire quelque chose d'autre que de regarder, puis il s'approcha de Matt, qui ne pouvait que former silencieusement des mots avec sa bouche alors qu'une rivière de larmes coulait sur ses joues. Harry le poussa à la limite du ring, où Matt réussit à sortir du ring et à déclarer forfait. Ne voulant pas s'engager dans un autre combat, Harry sauta aussi hors du ring, et se rapprochaz de Ted.

"Tu l'as battu!" fit Ted, incrédule. Harry haussa les épaules.

"Tu aurais aussi pu le faire," fit-il, en regardant Matt, soudainement sans amis, pleurer. "C'est juste que tu ne battais pas déloyalement comme il le faisait. Tu vas bien?" Ted grimaça de douleur.

"Ouais, amène-moi simplement à la tente médicale, ils vont me rafistoler. Rappelle-moi de ne pas t'énerver," fit-il, souriant puis grimaçant de douleur. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et aida Ted à sortit de la salle tandis que Raine l'aidait de l'autre côté. Il fallut deux minutes aux guérisseurs pour le remettre à neuf, et Ted tappa l'épaule de Matt alors qu'ils partaient, lui souriant. Matt grogna, retrouvant sa voix.

Harry resta avec Ted et Raine le reste de la journée, apprenant à mieux les connaître et allant à un match de Quidditch avec eux. Raine et Ted étaient des amis qui s'étaient connus dans une école au Canada, et ils passaient leurs vacances de Noël à Imbellis, où Ted vivait. Harry leur dit qu'il était lui aussi en vacance pour Noël, et ils devinrent rapidement amis. Ils aimaient tous le Quidditch, Ted semblait comme Fred et George en un seul corps, tandis que Raine (sa partenaire de crime) était un génie en enchantements. Quand Harry se demanda à voix haute de quoi étaient fait les murs d'Imbellis, elle commença à expliquer en détail, comme l'aurait fait Hermione, leur nature – ils avaient été formés de magie brute un demi-siècle plus tôt, et ils avaient nécessités l'utilisation de trois cent trois enchantements différents, dix-sept potions et un objet qui accédait à la magie brute et la contenait, qui avait été volé trois cent ans plus tôt. Ted informa Harry que Raine savait tout à propos des enchantements, plus que leurs professeurs, et qu'elle dormait litterralement avec des livres sur le sujet, mais qu'elle était terriblement mauvaise en potions et médiocre dans les autres branches de magie. Ted lui-même était bon en métamorphose, et il avait ses propres règles de métamorphose. Raine disait que son professeur s'accrochait à sa table chaque fois qu'il métamorphosait quelque chose, car il le faisait trop rapidement et apparemment sans effort. Harry, Ted et Raine s'entendaient vraiment bien, et un lien fort se formait qui se prouverait un jour inestimable pour tous les trois.

Dean était réveillé dans le dortoire des garçons, tenant le paquet que sa mère lui avait envoyé. Il avait presque peur de l'ouvrir – elle l'avait trouvé quand elle avait fait le ménage dans le grenier, et elle le lui avait envoyé parce qu'elle connaissait une raison pour laquelle il le voudrait et elle non.

Ça avait été à son père. Avec des mains tremblantes, Dean commença à ouvrir le paquet brun. Son père, lui avait-on dit, était parti de la famille peu après qu'il soit né – ses parents avaient eu une petite dispute une nuit, il était sorti de la maison et n'était simplement jamais revenu. Un sac avait disparu, et les affaires de plusieurs personnes, mais un ressurgissait de temps en temps – une montre maintenant au poignet de Dean, une bague qui était dans sa malle, et un passeport expiré avec une photo de son père dessus, que Dean portait dans une poche à fermeture éclair de sa veste. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir un autre paquet, mais pourtant un nouveau était là. Il avait fait une petite scène en sortant de la grande salle immédiatement avec après avoir lu la lettre l'accompagnant, et beaucoup d'autres pensaient très probablement qu'il s'était fait livré du porno ou quelque chose comme ça. Gina, son ex-petite amie, avait été très curieuse là dessus, mais il l'avait repoussé, lui disant que ce n'était rien d'important.

Le papier fut déchiré et Dean ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur il y avait un simple collier avec un pendentif en or, et à l'intérieur duquel il y avait un cristal. Le regardant avec un intense intéret, il le retourna dans ses mains. Son pouce caressa le cristal, et Dean sursauta quand il brilla en réponse, avant de commencer à emettre une lumière difuse et de faire apparaître un hologramme en face de lui. Un hologramme de son père!

_"Ce cristal contient des informations dont tu auras besoin pour la mission dont j'ai été chargé. Si tu regardes ceci, j'ai très probablement échoué à amener la pierre au département des mystères, et donc j'ai laissé des instruction sur où aller. Voldemort ne doit pas avoir la pierre – s'il l'a, la guerre est terminée. Ne fait confiance à personne, même dans le département. Je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir une taupe – deux fois je suis tombé sur un groupe de mangemorts qui savaient à propos de ma mission – une mission codée 'Top Secret'. Cela signifie que la taupe est haut placée. Trouve Pablo Neruda. Le contact est 'Rien que la mort' et ne prête attention qu'au troisième mot qu'il dit. En utilisant cela, trouve Robert Kahn à Ste Mary. Le seul conseil que je peux maintenant te donner est de désinformer tes supérieurs – chacun d'entre eux peut être un espion. Assure-toi que le département prend soin de ma famille. Je veux que mon fils sache qui et ce que j'étais. La pierre peut changer le cours de la guerre, mais elle ne doit pas tomber dans les mauvaises mains."_

L'image se brouilla, et soudainement Dean fut de nouveau seul, avec des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Son père avait été un sorcier – sa mère l'avait suspecté quand Dean avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, mais ça n'avait rien changé pour elle. Elle pensait qu'il s'était éloigné d'eux. Dean essuya ses yeux avec sa manche. Son père avait été un sorcier, et un langue-de-plomb. Il regarda le collier pendant un moment, ne réalisant pas qu'il n'était pas seul.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Neville, faisant sursauter et se retourner Dean.

"Oui, je vais bien," répondit-il.

"Est-ce que c'était ton père?" Dean se figea, puis il se dépécha de mettre de côté le collier.

"Ouais." fit-il. Neville hocha la tête et alla chercher un livre à son lit avant de repartir, et Dean jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière. Après cinq minutes, il se leva et se sêcha de nouveau les yeux. Il allait aller voir Dumbledore.

Harry s'effondra sur son lit, se sentant légèrement bourré – Ted et Raine lui avaient montrés les meilleurs endroits où s'amuser, et ils lui avaient pratiquement dit qu'il allait faire la fête avec eux à partir de maintenant. Il fut réveillé par la sphère de sa chambre lui disant qu'il était midi et qu'il avait des visiteurs. Elle afficha une image de Ted et Raine de l'autre côté de la porte, et Harry cria qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû te bourrer tellement hier." commenta Ted, en regardant Harry. "Tu as l'air vraiment terrible." Harry frotta ses yeux et leur permit de se concentrer.

"Tu veux dire que je reflette ton toi normal?" demanda-t-il, en baillant.

"Très drôle." Raine lui jeta quelques vêtements frais et entraîna Ted dehors, disant qu'ils le verraient au coffee shop en bas dès qu'il se serait douché et habillé. Harry suivit leur conseil et se sentit bien mieux après avoir mangé un gros petit déjeuner et s'être douché. Il descendit les escaliers, se sentant raffraichi et revitalisé, ses cheveux encore légèrement humides. Après un café, Raine annonça qu'elle allait aller faire du shopping pour quelques cadeaux à ramener à la maison, donc ils allèrent tous à la boutique la plus proche et achetèrent des souvenirs, et Harry acheta des livres sur les vacances dans le monde sorcier, tandis que Ted regarda quelques accessoires à cheveux puis Harry. Ayant saisi l'idée, Harry décida de sortir rapidement de la boutique, et rentra pratiquement dans un employé de la boutique.

"Ooh, allez, Harry – ça serait amusant d'avoir une autre couleur pour changer!" cria-t-il, courant après son ami. Raine acheta un instrument de musique sorcier pour un de ses amis de l'école, tandis qu'Harry en acheta un aussi – c'était une sphère (Imbellis semblait avoir quelque chose avec les sphères) avec un liquide clair à l'intérieur. Le toucher produisait un son, et une couleur, depuis le centre, et passer la main dessus faisait de la musique d'après la façon dont la main le touchait, bougeait et de quelle humeur on était – il y avait une forme de contrôle de l'esprit derrière, et c'était inspiré (semon Raine) par la façon dont les moldus utilisaient des boules de cristal et faisaient courir leurs mains dessus. La sphère, appelée une Tune Ball, était assez petite pour tenir dans la paume de sa main, et Harry avait découvert qu'il avait déjà un petit talent avec elle – il avait produit un son agréable dans la boutique, et Raine avait dit qu'il devrait l'acheter.

Quand ils eurent terminés leurs achats, Harry retourna à son hôtel et y déposa la Tune Ball avant de rejoindre les autres et d'être emmené à une fête. Raine connaissait une famille riche dont la fille organisait une grosse fête dans le secteur résidentiel de la ville, un étage entier dans l'un des grattes-ciel, avec une piscine et un énrome système son. Ils volèrent jusquelà – Raine et Ted avaient tous les deux des Nimbus 2000 et étaient plutôt bon en vol – Ted était apparemment un poursuiveur dans son équipe, tandis que Raine volait simplement beaucoup. Ils atteignirent la fête juste au moment où il commença à neiger, un évenement rare à Imbellis, et c'était généralement provoqué par magie, mais là (leur dit-on) c'était une chute de neige absolument naturelle. L'amie de Raine, Hélen, les acceuillit à la porte, les embrassa et se présenta à Harry. Puis elle sortit le whisky pur feu (quatre bouteilles) et sortit des verres.

Ce qu'il se passa ce soir-là fut une nuit pleine d'alcool et de flirt, de danse, de natation et un grand nombre de chose qu'Harry ne pouvait même pas se rappeler, mais il se rappelait que ça avait été une très bonne soirée. Il finit dans une chambre d'invité, toujours dans son short de natation, inconscient dans le lit avec la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu sur la table de nuit.

Se réveillant avec une grosse gueule de bois, Harry attrapa une fiole de potion anti gueule de bois qu'un elfe de maison avait laissé sur sa table de nuit, et il l'avala sans même ouvrir les yeux. Alors que ses pensées se clarifiaient il sentit quelque chose de chaud à côté de lui, puis un bras se posa sur son torse et un petit soupir s'échappa d'à côté de lui. Regardant son torse, il put voir une masse de cheveux rouges appartenant à la forme endormie de Raine, qui ne portait pas beaucoup de vêtements d'après ce qu'il voyait, et qui n'était couverte que par le duvet.

_'Oh merde,'_ pensa Harry. _'Ted va me tuer.'_

"Ow ... ma tête," grogna Raine, puis elle leva les yeux, se demande sur qui elle dormait. "Oh ... salut Harry. Bien dormi?" Elle attrapa sa fiole et roula sur le côté, tandis qu'Harry essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, s'il s'était passé quelque chose – il se rappelait beaucoup d'embrassades avec elle, mais c'était flou après qu'ils soient allés dans la piscine.

"Ok, je dois demander – est-ce que nous avons fait quelque chose hier soir?" demanda-t-il finalement. Raine sembla réfléchir un moment, souleva le duvet pour regarder dessous et haussa les épaules.

"Nan, j'ai toujours mes sous vêtements. Et toi?" Harry vérifia et trouva que son short de piscine était toujours là et il hocha la tête. "C'est quoi cette grosse cicatrice sur ton torse?" demanda-t-elle, et Harry grimaça en essayant de trouver une moyen de se contourner la question, ce dont il fut sauvé par la porte qui s'ouvrit, et la tête aux cheveux verts de Ted passa à l'intérieur. _'Merde,'_ pensa Harry. Il allait se préparer à se défendre d'un petit ami jaloux, quand Ted regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre et soupira.

"Hé, vous n'auriez pas vu Daren?"

"Nan, désolée Ted. Essaye de demander à Hélen, elle pourrait le savoir." Ted hocha la tête.

"Ok, on se voit plus tard. Hé, la prochaine fois, fermez la porte." Il la referma derrière lui et le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna, tandis que Raine rit. Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de sa confusion.

"Pourquoi était-il aussi calme de nous voir comme ça?" demanda-t-il.

"Comme quoi?" répondit Raine, surprise. Harry indiqua le lit, et elle le regarda, encore plus confuse.

"Vous ne sortez pas ensemble tous les deux?" demanda Harry, et Raine renifla en riant.

"Ça serait difficile. Ted ne joue pas sur le même plan que toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et la regarda, incrédule.

"Tu veux dire qu'il est gay?" Elle hocha la tête, attrapant son jean et son haut qui étaient aus sol.

"Est-ce que ses cheveux ne sont pas un indice suffisant?" demanda-t-elle, et Harry commença à rire. "Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il cherche Daren? Ce n'est pas pour parler Quiditch, c'est moi qui te le dit."

Ils s'habillèrent et se rendirent à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, où Ted les retrouva. Ils mangèrent ensemble, et Hélen se joignit à eux. Hélen était une fille amusante qui avait été recrutée dans la 'franchise' de Ted hier soir, avec le même problème qu'Harry – Hed était difficilement un nom qu'elle voulait (ou une réputation qu'elle voulait entretenir), donc il semblait que sa franchise échouait encore. Ses cheveux, au lieu du blond qu'il arborait hier étaient maintenant violets et bouclés.

"Salut Red, salut Harry," fit-elle en se joignant à eux. "C'était une bonne fête hier?" Ils hochèrent la tête et continuèrent à manger. "Oh Harry – quelques filles voulaient savoir dans quel hôtel tu étais. Apparemment tu as fait ... une certaine impression."

"Je ne m'en rappelle pas beaucoup," fit-il, et les autres hochèrent la tête.

"Pas surprenant – tu as participé à trois concours de boisson, et tu les as _tous_ gagnés. Tu t'es fait une tonne d'argent hier soir!" Harry sourit. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait mis de l'agent sur la table en premier – il aurait été content de simplement boire, mais ils ont commencés à parier sur qui gagnerait et son adversaire avait mis de l'argent dans un pot avec Harry.

"Ouais, c'était marant." fit Harry en riant. Après avoir discutés de la fête de la veille pendant un moment, ils décidèrent d'aller voler autour de la ville et de trouver un bar, donc ils attrapèrent leurs balais et décolèrent avec Hélen en tête, vers le meilleur bar de la ville. Arrivés, ils rétrécirent tous leurs balais et commencèrent immédiatement à boire, à part Hélen, qui venait apparemment juste de voir un ami et était parti le voir.

Harry en était à son deuxième verre quand Hélen revin, amenant son ami.

"Tout le monde, c'est un de mes amis, il est venu pour nous rejoindre pour prendre un verre." Harry se retourna pour dire bonjour et se figea, comme le fit l'ami d'Hélen. Le silence reigna pendant quelques instants alors qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux surpris, tandis que le reste du groupe pouvait sentir la tension entre les deux. Puis finalement ils clignèrent des yeux.

"Potter!" "Malfoy!" dirent-ils en même temps, se regardant durement.

"Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là?" demanda Harry, et Drago ricana simplement.

"Je te demanderai la même chose, mais je sais _exactement_ ce que tu fais là." rit Drago et Harry se leva, prêt à donner un coup de poing à l'enfoiré quand Ted le retint.

"Ça suffit vous deux!" s'écria Hélen, en les regardant, exaspérée. "Ecoutez, vous semblez avoir une histoire entre vous, je m'en moque, laissez ça de côté, d'accord?"

Harry grogna simplement en se rasseyant, et Malfoy fit la même chose. Harry remarqua distraitement quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard que lui lançait Drago – derrière le ricanement, il y avait une lueur méditative, comme s'il pesait quelque chose.

"Ok," fit Ted, brisant le silence inconforable. "Qui veut boire? C'est pour moi."

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, Drago et Harry se tinrent bien, bien que Drago devint assez silencieux après le premier verre, profondément dans ses pensées pour quelque raison. Après que les autres se soient enhivrés, il s'approcha d'Harry et lui demanda de sortir dehors. Harry se leva et serra les poings.

"Pas pour se battre." fit calmement Malfoy. "Pour parler." Harry hocha la tête et Drago alla en premier. Le sort pout étouffer les sons sur les murs rendait l'extérieur silencieux, et les oreilles d'Harry sonnèrent pendant un moment avant de revenir à la normale.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda Harry, et Drago sembla réticent.

"Il a prévu d'attaquer ce soir," fit-il, en ne regardant pas Harry. "Ste Mangouste – des cibles spécifiques, de petites équipes – des choses qui t'impliqueront dans tout ça. Je me suis éloigné de ça en venant ici pour les vacances, mais mon père s'attendra bientôt à ce que je prenne la marque." Il prit une profonde respiration et attendit qu'Harry parte en courant sauver le monde, mais il haussa simplement les épaules.

"Et tu mes dis cela ... parce que?" demanda-t-il, et Drago cligna des yeux avant de rire amèrement.

"Tu as un instinct qui te pousse à sauver les gens qui est assez énervant. Tu pourras les arrêter. _Et_ tu as des contacts avec l'ordre du phénix – ils auront besoin de savoir." Harry secoua la tête.

"Tu dis que tu sais pourquoi je suis là – tu as tort. J'ai tourné le dos à l'Angleterre, Malfoy – je ne vais pas tendre le cou sur le billot pour _eux_." Drago cligna des yeux de surprise puis s'énerva.

"Mais tu es Harry Imbécile Potter, le golden boy – impossible que tu ais abandonné, je sais que tu ne le ferais pas." Harry eut un rire sans joie.

"Sérieusement, ça ne m'a apporté que douleur et souffrance – je jette l'éponge. L'Angleterre m'a tourné le dos la première – ils m'ont accusés des crimes de Voldemort, ils ont ternis mon nom, ils m'ont rejetés, qu'ils pourrissent!" termina-t-il en criant.

"Tu ne le penses pas," fit calmement Drago, et Harry ricana.

"Quoi, tu crois en moi maintenant? Toi, qui a essayé de me mettre à terre dès que tu a appris mon nom?" Il secoua la tête. "Ne sois pas si naïf. Tu sais ce que j'ai traversé pour tout le monde. Être un 'sauveur' m'a coûté mes parents, mon parrain, les gens que je respectais et n'a apporté que douleur et misère à mes amis et moi."

"Et combien vont mourir si tu ne fais rien?" demanda calmement Drago, faisant s'arrêter Harry. "Combien de misères vont arriver à d'autres gens tandis que tu seras en vacances parce que les gens ont peur?" Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

"Ils m'ont utilisés comme bouc émissaire. Les boucs émissaires ne prennent pas bien qu'on leur tire dans le dos." Malfoy secoua la tête, incrédule.

"Tu sais, Granger m'a toujours traité d'égoïste et d'autres trucs du genre ... si seulement elle pouvait te voir maintenant ..." Il sembla dégoûté et laissa Harry seul, retournant dans le bar, tandis qu'Harry resta là, se sentant comme s'il venait d'être gifflé. Pendant quelques minutes, il fixa le mur du bâtiment opposé, regardant les fissures dans le matériaux tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

"Tu vas bien?" fit la voix de Raine derrière lui. Il se tourna et hocha la tête, soupirant bruyamment. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

" ... rien," répondit Harry, en regardant les étoiles. "Je dois y aller. Je vous reverrai demain." Il aggrandit son balai et sauta dessus et s'envola à pleine vitesse.

"Attends!" cria Raine, mais il était déjà parti.

Harry vola droit jusqu'à son hôtel et courut à sa chambre. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait contacter l'ordre en toute sécurité avec la sphère – Fudge surveillait probablement toutes les cheminées des membres de l'ordre connus, donc il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de les contacter. Dans sa chambre, il jeta son balai à côté du lit et toucha le panneau de la sphère.

"Puis-je me connecter au réseau téléphonique moldu à travers vous?" demanda-t-il, ayant une idée.

"Cela peut être arrangé, mais cela va coûter de l'argent – les services téléphoniques moldus ne sont pas gratuits. Tous les frais seront ajoutés à la note de votre chambre. Voulez-vous passer un appel?"

"Oui." Harry entra le numéro de l'appartement de Tonks.

"Allo?" fit sa voix, retransmise par la sphère.

"Tonks écoute – je suis tombé sur Malfoy. Il m'a parlé d'une attaque qui allait se passer ce soir ... "

Quand l'appel téléphonique fut terminé, Harry s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Frustré, il se prit une boisson au minibar et la but. Il était déterminé à rester dans sa chambre et à ne pas aller aider à Ste Mangouste.

"Mettez quelque chose d'amusant." dit Harry à la sphère, qui changea pour une chaîne moldue et un dessin animé appelé les Simpsons. Il rit pendant quelques instants, puis son bras commença à le gratter. Ennuyé, il le gratta. Quand la démangeaison persista, il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il grattait – son tatoo phénix. Soupirant de frustration, il dit à la sphère d'éteindre la télé, il regarda par la fenêtre et frappa le mur avec son poing.

"Maudite conscience!" murmura-t-il.

Le combat ne se passait pas très bien – Tonks avait averti l'ordre et Dumbledore avait envoyé un groupe pour s'occuper des mangemorts, mais ils étaient en mauvaise posture – les sorts fusaient d'un côté et de l'autre sans vraiment trouver de cible. Tonks, Maugrey, Lupin, Kingsley, Mondingus et Fre det George lançaient des sorts de diverses formes de couverture près de l'entrée, tandis que les mangemorts essayaient de forcer l'entrée. Chaque fois qu'un mangemort était stupéfixé, il était ranimé par un autre. Fred, qui se cachait derière un pot de plante, fut balayé en arrière quand un Endoloris décima sa couverture, et il fut attiré en arrière par Maugrey, qui utilisait une table renversée pour se couvrir et lançait des sorts depuis cet endroit. Ce fut lui qui remarqua quand l'un des mangemorts fut frappé par un sort bleu qui lui tordit le bras et le brisa.

Harry utilisa un sort de brise-os sur un autre mangemort, tout en étant caché dans les ombres environnantes. Les mangemorts réalisèrent que quelqu'un les attaquaient par derrière et certains se retournèrent, mais Harry shifta parmi les ombres et apparut derrière le groupe, il visa et lança trois sorts assommants, attrapa le mangemort le plus proche et le retourna pour qu'il fasse face à un de ses camarades, qui frappa son camarade avec un sort mortel. Harry utilisa un réducto à bout portant sur le mangemort vivant tandis que son couteau alla tuer le mangemort le plus proche à sa gauche avant qu'Harry roule sur le côté juste au moment où un autre lui lançait un endoloris, il fut rapidement mis hors jeu par un sor des membres de l'ordre. Les autres restant devinrent rapidement désorganisés, et ils montrèrent qu'ils étaient des nouvelles recrues par leur inexpérience – certains se figèrent, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire, et ils furent promptement assommés ou touchés par divers sorts incapacitants d'Harry, qui brisa la jambe et le bras du dernier mangemort, il attira ensuite leurs baguettes à lui et les jeta au loin.

Harry, tu vas bien?" demanda Tonks, en s'approchant de lui.

"Ouais, je vais bien," fit-il, en regardant les mangemorts. "C'étaient des mangemorts de bas étage, je pense – des pertes acceptables. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient pendant le combat. Vous allez bien, vous?" Tonks insista en lui disant qu'ils allaient bien , et Harry shifta parmi les ombres jute au moment où les Aurors commençèrent à arriver. Ça avait été un combat très rapide – il avait pensé que ce serait plus difficile. Il supposa que Voldemort utilisait les membres de son cercle intérieur pour quelque chose d'autre en ce moment, mais il ne pouvait pas deviner à quoi, où peut être avait-il eu l'intention que ceux-là se fassent prendre. Il retourna à son hôtel à Imbellis pour boire, et il demanda à la sphère de remettre les Simpsons.

Un merci à ceux qui ont lu ma trade et un gros bisous à ceux qui ont posés une review : benji251 (j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap, il n'y passes des choses!), Maximilien (merci beaucoup, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, j'espère que la suite t'a plus), Ronald92 (ravie que tu ais aimé, tant mieux), klaude (LOL, la suite le dira, il reste encore quelques chapitres pour voir ce qu'il va arriver à Harry), akan (ce n'est pas moi qui écrit l'histoire, elle avance à son rythme et quand à la trad, je fais comme je peux, j'ai aussi une vie à côté, LOL. Tu as aimé ce chap, j'espère), DunkinDonuts (LOL on peut dire que tu es enthousiaste à l'idée de lire un autre chap, ça me fait très plaisir), Vic dit vid (merci c'est très gentil, la suite bientôt), Nienna-Io (ravie que ça t'ait plus, la suite arrivera bientôt), Lullyanne (merci pour cette review! et tu as bien raison pour Orion), Ashtar De Kerl (LOL, amusant comme on y prends vite goût! Moi aussi j'ai envie de connaître la suite, mais je ne la lis pas parce que sinon je ne serai plus motivée pour la traduire!) et Choubie (Merci de tes compliments et de tes encourragements, ça me fait très plaisir.)


	18. Chapter 18

Salut à tous, un dernier chapitre avant mon départ, je pars mardi pour 15 jours en Thailande donc mes trad seront en pause pendant un moment, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une pause. Je remercie ma bêta Lullyanne qui a pris le temps de relire se chapitre.

Chapitre 18 : Décisions

Harry se réveilla avec un puissant mal de tête et une inclination à sauter tous les repas de la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vomi au moins deux fois. C'était son plan principal pour la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il y eu un bruit à sa porte qui sembla se répercuter sans fin dans son cerveau et dans son crâne.

"Arg, c'est OUVERT!" s'écria-t-il, en se massant les tempes. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma, et Harry leva ses yeux brouillés. Il vit deux couleurs distinctes – du vert fluo et du rouge flamboyant. "Hey Ted, Raine – comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" Il retomba sur son lit et respira profondément.

"Toi," observa Ted, le regardant avec pitié, "tu as l'air terriblement mal." Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

"Ouais, c'est certain," répondit-il. "Fais-nous une faveur, sers-moi un verre." Ted baissa les yeux avec un sourcil levé et secoua sa tête d'exaspération. "Hey, ça aidera pour la gueule de bois, d'accord?" Raine soupira et posa une fiole de potion anti gueule de bois. "Ah, maintenant ça va aller mieux." Il ferma les yeux et soupira alors que son mal de tête disparaissait.

"Jésus, combien tu as bu la nuit dernière?" demanda Ted, et Harry regarda autour.

"Je ... ne suis pas sûr. Je regardais la TV moldue ... et après c'est brouillé. Comment s'est passé votre nuit?" Ted haussa les épaules.

"C'était bien – ce Drago est un bon danseur. Hélen l'aime bien." Harry sourit de nouveau et Raine haussa un sourcil. "Vous deux semblez avoir eu une sorte d'histoire hier soir ... que s'est-il passé?" Harry s'assit et toucha le panneau sphère.

"Puis-je avoir un petit déjeuner ici s'il vous plait?" fit-il, en regardant vers les autres. "Pour trois. Merci," fit-il, et la sphère disparut. "Quand au truc entre ... _Drago_ et moi ... hé bien." Raine s'assit et Ted s'installa sur une chaise, puis Harry commença. "Malfoy et moi sommes allés ensemble à l'école. Nous ne nous sommes ... jamais entendus. Nous sommes de deux mondes différents, il est d'une famille de sang pur, une famille d'aristocrates qui croient en la pureté du sang et à la 'Mort des sangs de bourbe', et je suis ... hé bien, je suis un orphelin, et j'ai vécu comme un moldu jusqu'à ce que j'ai eu onze ans. J'ai du garder l'esprit assez ouvert." Raine lui fit signe de continuer alors que la nourriture apparaissait sur la table et Harry leur fit signe de le rejoindre. "Depuis le début, nous nous sommes haïs. Ça ne s'est jamais vraiment ... arrangé. Nous étions en compétition l'un avec l'autre pour presque tout, nous nous sautions à la gorge. Nous étions tous les deux des attrapeurs pour nos équipes de Quidditch respectives, nous nous sommes mutuellement attirés des ennuis, nous avons fait tout ça ... je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails, ce serait trop long, mais vous voyez l'idée." Harry mangea une tranche de bacon tandis que Raine et Ted se regardaient l'un l'autre, interrogateurs.

"Donc, vous êtes juste des ennemis d'enfance?" demanda Ted, et Harry hocha la tête.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Il y a eu d'autres choses, mais c'est privé. Expliqué simplement, s'il y avait une guerre, nous serions dans des camps opposés ... hé bien, nous l'aurions été."

"Mais il y a une guerre ... n'est-ce pas?" fit Raine, et Harry leva les yeux vers elle tandis qu'il mangeait un oeuf.

"Pardon?" fit-il. Raine posa sa fourchette et le regarda dans les yeux.

"J'ai tout entendu sur ton 'habitude de sauver les gens'. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer cette fois, qui es-tu réellement?" Harry la regarda fixement et cligna des yeux de surprise.

"Tu m'as espionné?" demanda-t-il, et elle s'agita mal à l'aise.

"Je voulais être certaine que vous n'alliez pas vous entretuer. Il apparait que ce n'était pas le cas – quelque chose à propos d'une attaque imminente." Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu, il parlait d'une blague dangereuse qu'un groupe de ses amis avaient préparés pour les miens." Raine secoua la tête.

"Je n'y crois pas, Harry. Il parlait de gens qui mourraient. Et tu disais que tu avais fini de te mettre en danger pour l'Angleterre puisqu'ils t'utilisaient comme bouc émissaire ..." Ted regarda fixement Harry pendant un moment, et Harry termina de manger sans répondre.

"Hum Hum ... Et qu'as-tu entendu d'autre?" demanda-t-il calmement. Frémissant légèrement, la voix de Raine ne flancha pas.

"Que tu avais été accusé des crimes de Voldemort. Ce n'est pas un nom que je reconnais, donc je ne sais pas s'il s'est attaqué aux propriétés du gouvernement ou s'il est un meurtrier, mais c'était suffisant pour te faire quitter le pays." Ted pâlit légèrement, et Harry but son jus d'orange tandis que Ted se leva.

"V-Voldemort?" demanda-t-il, et Raine le regarda pour une explication. Il fallut une seconde à Ted pour commencer. "Voldemort était un mage noir en Angleterre il y a à peu près dix sept ans ... il a tué des centaines de gens – des sorciers, des moldus ... il en a torturé certains jusqu'à la folie et a pratiquement amené à genoux le ministère ... je pense que je viens juste de réaliser qui tu es," fit-il, regardant Harry avec choc, tandis que Raine les regardaient tous les deux avec confusion.

"Vas-y alors." fit Harry, en s'appuyant sur sa chaise. Raine regarda Ted pour une explication, qui déglutit et baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

"Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir anglais depuis Grindelwald, probablement le plus puissant au monde il y a dix sept ans, a été tué soudainement quand il a essayé de tué un bébé. Tué par un sort mortel rebondissant, sur Harry ... Potter ..." Ted leva les yeux. "La seule personne de l'histoire à avoir survécu au sort mortel, et à en avoir réchappé avec rien de plus qu'une cicatrice sur le front ..." Harry eut un rire sans joie.

"Si tu appelles devenir un orphelin et être envoyé vivre avec des moldus abusifs et avoir à survivre là pendant onze ans, rien. Si tu appelles être vu comme le sauveur du monde magique pour quelque chose dont je ne peux même pas me rappeler, rien. Si tu appelles porter les espoirs de tout le monde jusqu'à ce que tu leur dises ce qu'ils ne veulent pas entendre, que celui que j'ai supposément 'vaincu' est revenu, rien. J'ai vu des gens mourir, j'ai été torturé, j'ai du voir ma famille et mes amis subir la torture et mourir ... et j'ai vu la personne qui a tué les parents ressusciter. Si tu peux appeler tout ça 'rien qu'une cicatrice', alors oui, c'est bien moi." Ted secoua la tête.

"Pas étonnant ..." commença Ted, s'asseyant et secouant la tête. "L'année dernière, la rumeur nous est pervenue que Voldemort était revenu d'entre les morts, et des préparatifs ont été faits pour envoyer les meilleurs traqueurs de mage noir en Angleterre pour aider, mais le ministère a récemment fait courir l'information qu'Harry Potter avait concocté un plan et était lui-même devenu un mage noir ..." Harry hocha la tête et se leva.

"Ouais, c'est leur jeu : tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je leur dise la vérité, alors je suis juste devenu un garçon qui recherchait l'attention. Ils ont vus Voldemort de leurs propres yeux et ils ont fait passé ça pour du polynectar et du travail d'enchantement ... et m'ont accusés du meurtre de la famille d'un de mes amis, ainsi que de toute une liste d'autres choses. Donc, vous savez maintenant. Et maintenant, vous devriez savoir qu'un grand nombre de personnes me veulent mort, donc connaître ma véritable identité fait peser un danger sur vos têtes."

"Tu nous demandes de te laisser seul?" clarifia Ted, et Harry hocha la tête. Raine se leva et s'approcha d'Harry pour être suffisamment proche pour l'atteindre et le toucher puis elle le regarda dans les yeux.

"Dis-moi juste que tu es innocent. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-le moi." Harry la regarda dans les yeux et le lui dit.

"Je suis innocent." fit-il honnêtement, et Raine sourit.

"C'est suffisant pour moi. Ted?" Ted hocha la tête. "Nous n'avons qu'à ne dire à personne qui tu es réellement, et si personne d'autre ne sait que nous savons, il n'y a pas plus de danger qu'avant que nous le sachions. Donc la bouche est bouclée." Ted hocha la tête et Harry sourit, secouant la tête.

"Nous ne savez pas dans quoi vous mettez les pieds. Je n'aurais jamais dû me lier d'amitié avec vous ; chacun autour de moi est une cible. De toutes les choses qui m'entourent, la seule chose pour laquelle je suis vraiment connu, c'est de m'échapper et d'avoir tout le monde autour de moi blessé ou tué.

"Je n'abandonne pas mes amis," fit Raine, en haussant les épaules. "Jamais. Peu importe contre quoi ils se dressent." Ted ne souriait pas quand il parlait.

"Et moi non plus." Harry sourit et hocha la tête, les remerciant.

"Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire," répondit-il, et Raine haussa les épaules.

"Paye-nous un verre à l'occasion et nous serons quitte."

Dean soupira et se concentra – qui était Pablo Neruda? Il avait écrit le nom sur un morceau de parchemin et maintenant il le fixait simplement. Il l'avait même surligné, mais aucune révélation ne venait à lui. Il avait regardé ce cristal encore et encore, recherchant des indices sur qui était cet homme et où il pouvait le trouver mais pour l'instant il n'était parvenu à rien. Il se demanda s'il y avait un indice dans la façon dont c'était écrit, et il se le repassa de nouveau dans sa tête. _'Trouve Pablo Neruda. Le contact est "Rien que la Mort", et ne prête apptention qu'au troisième mot qu'il dit. En utilisant cela, trouve Robert Kaine à Ste Mary."_

Le contact était probablement ce qu'il était censé dire pour qu'il sache qui l'envoyait – Dean avait vu de tels codes être utilisés dans des films d'espion. Robert Kaine à Ste Mary ne disait vraiment rien à Dean – Ste Mary pouvait être un hôpital, un couvent, une église ... il soupira et s'assit sur son lit, manipulant de nouveau le cristal et se préparant à le regarder de nouveau. La totalité du message repassa, et Dean fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il donc bien manquer?

"Ton père travaillait pour le département des mystères?" fit la voix de Neville depuis son lit, et Dean jura – il n'avait pas vérifié les lits des autres! "Je pensais que tu disais que c'était un moldu?" Dean écarta le cristal et haussa les épaules.

"Je ne l'ai su que récemment," admit-il. "On m'avait dit qu'il était parti loin de nous, mais il – il est mort."

"J'ai entendu. Qui est Pablo Neruda?"

"J'aimerai le savoir," fit calmement Dean. Neville sembla songeur un moment puis s'assit.

"Pablo Neruda ... je connais ce nom ..." fit-il. "Es-tu certain que c'est une personne et pas un code ou quelque chose dans le genre?" Dean haussa les épaules, et Neville réfléchit pendant un autre instant. "Attends, je vais par le mauvais chemin – la clé est la pierre, quoique ce soit. Il veut la garder loin de Voldemort. Voldemort utilise les sangs purs qui ne sauraient rien des moldus, donc Pablo Neruda est très probablement un moldu. J'ai entendu Dee parler d'un truc moldu – elle disait qu'ils avaient quelque chose appelé internet, et ça a beaucoup d'informations sur tout, peut-être que tu devrais essayer de le trouver?" Dean cligna simplement les yeux d'étonnement.

"Comment as-tu fait aussi vite?" demanda-t-il, et Neville haussa les épaules.

"Juste de la logique, tu regardes de la bonne façon et ça devient facile. Si tu peux convaincre Dumbledore de te laisser aller dans un endroit moldu pendant un moment – peut-être si tu rentrais à ta maison – alors tu trouverais probablement cet homme plus rapidement." Dean fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne sais pas," fit-il, secouant la tête. "Internet n'a pas cette sorte d'information. Au moins sur aucun des sites que j'ai visité." Neville haussa les épaules.

"Hé bien, ton père aura laissé des indices afin que quiconque avec un passé moldu puisse les suivre, donc ce Pablo est probablement facile à trouver dans le monde moldu, peut-être un personnage important ou célèbre. Peut-être que tu devrais demander à Hermione – elle se rappelle la plupart des choses qu'elle entend, si elle a entendu son nom, elle pourra probablement te dire qui il était." Dean hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Il voulait réellement que ce soit quelque chose de personnel – inclure d'autres personnes n'était pas dans ses intentions, et Neville avait seulement été impliqué par accident. Pourtant ... Neville semblait être sur le bon chemin.

Dean allait répondre quand il remarqua que Neville regardait quelque chose à côté de Dean, mais Dean ne vit rien. Quand Neville commença à marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un voyage, Dean regarda attentivement son ami.

"Neville tu n'as pas pris de drogue ou autre chose de ce genre là, n'est-ce pas?" Neville cligna des yeux et éclata de rire.

"Non, non – hé bien, c'est le début d'un voyage personnel pour toi, un qui va profondément t'affecter. Que ce soit bon ou pas, je n'en sais rien." Dean regarda Neville avec incrédulité, celui-ci rougit. "Je ... je vois des choses autour des gens. C'est un don qu'Harry m'a aidé à développer. Je pense que tu pourrais appeler ça de la lecture d'âme. Quelques fois ça dit le futur, quelques fois le passé et quelques fois juste les émotions. Je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je vois, et je ne le comprends pas toujours, mais je sais que ça sera un tournant important de ta vie." Dean regardait fixement Neville et celui-ci haussa les épaules.

"Donc ... qu'as-tu vu d'autre dans mon futur?" demanda-t-il, et Neville haussa les épaules.

"J'ai vu que tu allais devoir confronter quelque chose à propos de ton sang – ce qui signifie ton père, je présume. Autrement, pas beaucoup plus ; un jour on te donnera un choix – la revanche ou le pardon. Pour ce que j'en sais, mais ça va être un autre point important, un qui déterminera quelle personne tu deviendras éventuellement. Aucun des choix ne sera parfait, cependant – tous les deux conduiront à de mauvaises choses de façon différente, mais lesquels et combien dépendront de toi." Dean hocha la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Ce que disait Neville semblait presque réel, et il y avait tellement de talents magiques qu'il pouvait bien être en train d'en utiliser un. La revanche, ou le pardon? Il ne pouvait penser à rien qui pourrait le mener à ce choix, mais c'était le futur, et donc la cause était probablement aussi dans le futur.

Drago s'éloigna du terrain de Quidditch et soupira. C'était l'heure de décision – son père l'avait informé qu'il recevrait la marque deux jours avant que l'école ne reprenne, pendant un rassemblement de mangemorts. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de parents présents en tant qu'enfant, donc il doutait qu'il puisse avoir le soutien de sa mère s'il défiait son père. Il avait de l'argent à lui – son père n'avait pas été sa seule source d'argent – sa grande-tante Drusilla lui avait laissé une somme substantielle quand elle était morte deux ans auparavant – de l'argent à son nom, pas au nom de la famille. Son père avait essayé de l'avoir pour le coffre familial sans que Drago ne le sache, mais il l'avait nié une fois confronté et c'était resté sur le compte de Drago. Le testament de Drusilla lui vint en mémoire, et Drago réalisa qu'elle devait avoir su la vérité – de toute sa famille parmi les Malfoy, Drusilla ne s'était jamais associé avec aucun mage noir, ni avec aucun sorcier de la lumière. Il avait toujours la lettre dans son coffre à Gringotts, mais il pouvait se rappeler les parties qui étaient pertinentes vis à vis de son train de pensée actuel.

_'Ne deviens jamais un esclave de l'hypocrisie en suivant un sang mêlé pour des histoires de sang pur. Un jour, tu auras besoin de cet argent, ne le dépense pas inutilement. Rappelle-toi – le Manoir Drusilla t'accueillera toujours, peu importe avec qui tu t'associes.'_

Drusilla avait été une voyante – une véritable voyante, bien que ses capacités aient été limitées – elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qu'elle voyait, et elle ne pouvait se rappeler que des détails des visions qu'elle voyait pendant son sommeil – elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de celles qu'elle avait eu ce jour. Il ne l'avait rencontré que deux fois, et les deux fois elle l'avait plus chouchouté que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais fait. Le manoir Drusilla n'était pas aussi grand que le manoir Malfoy que la famille immédiate de Drago habitait, mais il était supposé être entouré de milliers de sorts défensifs et de pièges, et d'après ce que Drago avait compris de la lettre, Drusilla voulait dire que les pièges avaient été enchantés pour reconnaître sa présence et se désactiver – pour quoi d'autre Drusilla, sa grande-tante qui vivait seule, l'aurait-elle écrit dans sa dernière lettre pour lui, une envoyée après sa mort?

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et continua à marcher vers la maison d'Helen perdu profondément dans ses pensées – elle l'avait invité pour quelques verres avec d'autres personnes. Malfoy était douloureusement conscient que le jour de son 'marquage' était dans presque deux semaines, et qu'il allait devoir pendre une décision à propos de l'école – il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse retourner à Poudlard s'il s'enfuyait du Manoir Malfoy – assurément aucune chance. Il serait tué dans les trois minutes dans la salle commune – par l'enfer, son directeur de maison était un mangemort! Mettons deux minutes. Il ne pouvait pas non plus aller à Durmstrang – il y avait beaucoup de mangemorts là-bas, plus qu'à Poudlard, et ce serait le premier endroit où son père chercherait ... s'il faisait l'effort de chercher. Beauxbâtons ... était une possibilité. C'était une école assez arrogante, mais définitivement une école de bons sorciers. Et Drago parlait déjà courammennt le français, donc il n'y aurait pas de problème de langue à surmonter. Et un bonus supplémentaire – ils ont de très jolies filles là-bas.

Il continua, et arriva au complexe où vivait Helen et alla au trentième étage, frappa à la porte et lui retourna son embrassade quand elle le laissa entrer. Le groupe de la nuit dernière était de nouveau là, ainsi que Potter. Il allait devoir commencer à l'appeler Harry – pour autant qu'il détestait cela, Drago ne savait pas quel nom il utilisait en ce moment, et à moins qu'il ne veuille attirer les mangemorts sur eux deux, il allait devoir maintenir sa couverture. Drago faillit tomber au sol de rire au visage de Potter quans il utilisa 'Harry' au lieu de son nom de famille.

La soirée passa rapidement – après une bonne quantité d'alcool, Drago et Helen se retirèrent dans une chambre, tandis qu'Harry continua à boire avec les autres dans le salon. Certains des ados nés de moldus avait mis la sphère d'Helen sur une chaîne de télé moldue et ils s'assirent tous pour regarder la comédie à propos d'aliens se baladant en Amérique. Ted avait trouvé un gars et il avait disparu avec lui, tandis que Raine était affalée avec un autre gars qu'elle semblait connaître assez bien. Harry était déjà assez bourré et il riait avec les autres avec une fille dans ses bras qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant à la fête d'Helen. Plusieurs bouteilles vides de whisky pur feu gisaient sur le sol de la pièce et Helen avait clairement signifié qu'ils étaient les bienvenus à passer la nuit là. Harry avait se lever quand une sphère apparut à travers le mur, faisant cligner des yeux Harry – il n'en avait encore jamais vu franchir un mur. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et commença à parler.

"Mr Paden, vous avez un message urgent qui vous attend à votre hôtel. J'ai reçu comme instruction de vous montrer ce symbol concernant le sujet du message." Le visage de la sphère disparut et fut remplacée par un 8 sur le côté avec un symbole de deux pièces d'un carré se connectant toutes les deux avec une ligne droite – le symbole qu'Orion lui avait dit qu'il signifiait qu'il pouvait soit annuler la magie ou l'utiliser d'une façon très spécifique, et le symbole qu'il avait demandé à Mondingus de rechercher.

Après des 'au-revoir' rapides, Harry se précipita hors du bâtiment et vola directement à son hôtel à une vitesse dangereuse, évitant les grattes-ciels et arrivant deux étages au dessus. Une fois dans sa chambre, il appuya sur le panneau de la sphère et demanda à voir ses messages. Le visage en sueur de Mondingus apparut alors qu'il commença à parler.

"Salut, Harry – écoute, un de mes camarades – tu te rappelleras de lui, il a trouvé cette relique – de toute façon, il travaille pour un gars riche en ce moment, et on lui a demandé de rechercher dans les ventes aux enchères de maisons, et il a trouvé un 'objet' avec ce symbole dessus. C'est une épée d'inspiration celtique, avec une incrustation en jade. Le plus bizarre – c'était dans une vente aux enchères moldue, programmée pour vendredi prochain. Procure-toi un bon costume si tu y vas – c'est une de _ces_ ventes aux enchères, et n'espère pas que ce sera bon marché – ça commence à partir de 10.000 £ à ce que j'ai entendu. De toute façon, tu t'amuses bien à Imbellis, n'est-ce pas?" L'image se figea et le visage de la sphère revint, tandis qu'Harry s'installait sur son lit. Un autre artéfact. Ouvrant sa malle et fermant la sphère, il prit un de ceux qu'il avait déjà rassemblé ; sa dague en jade, qui ralentissait le temps pour son porteur ; la figurine de jade qui devenait un golem avec une épée quand elle était activée ; l'orbe et la bague d'amethyste qui annulait toute magie dans un espace donné, et le pendentif d'améthyste qui l'autorisait à contrôler l'air autour de lui, que son corps avait absorbé qand Queudver l'avait touché avec un sort mortel. Il ne les avait pas sorti de sa malle depuis qu'il était devenu un fugitif – il avait décidé qu'il saurait quand il aurait à les utiliser de nouveau. Sombrement, il décida qu'il les garderait près de lui maintenant. Il mit le pendentif et la bague en améthyste, et posa la dague à sa ceinture et mit un sort de dissimulation dessus.

.

Retournant à ses amis, Harry entama une autre bouteille de whisky pur feu. Pour le reste de la soirée, le groupe but, dansa et chanta même quelques chansons moldues et magiques connues, puis ils se retirèrent finalement tous dans leurs chambres. Harry s'endormit avec tous ses vêtements à part ses bottes. Harry se réveilla avec une grosse gueule de bois et la sensation que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la chambre avec lui. Ce fut un choc de voir Drago à la porte, un assez mauvais en plus.

"Malfoy, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour venir m'embêter," fit-il et Drago grogna.

"Ouais, hé bien c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit," fit-il, et Harry, fronçant les sourcils, chercha une fiole de potion anti gueule de bois dans sa poche. "Mon père ... a fait des préparatifs pour que je prenne la marque." fit-il, en regardant par la fenêtre. Harry but sa potion et s'assit correctement.

"Donc ... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" demanda-t-il, en leva les yeux vers son vieil ennemi. Drago rit sarcastiquement.

"Comme si j'avais le choix. Entre m'enfuir et me cacher et Le servir. Personne ne lui échappe. Seulement quand ils sont sous la protection de Dumbledore, et ce n'est même pas une garantie. Mon seul espoir est une vie complètement nouvelle. C'est pourquoi je suis là." Harry le regarda sans comprendre, et Malfoy le regarda en retour.

"Tu peux expliquer?" demanda Harry, et Drago décroisa les bras avec un air exaspéré sur le visage.

"Tu as du avoir une identité légitime pour avoir une chambre d'hôtel, et elle ne pouvait pas afficher Potter, ou tu serais déjà mort ou en mouvement. J'ai besoin d'une identité légitime qui passe tous les contrôles, une que je pourrais utiliser pour une nouvelle vie. Tu as les ressources pour en avoir une, il semble." Harry hocha la tête et se leva de son lit, baillant.

"OK, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Des préférences?" Drago haussa les épaules.

"Garde Drago – c'est plus simple comme ça. Quant au nom de famille, quelque chose de simple. Quelque chose ... de moldu." La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha, et Drago se mit sur la défensive. "Hey, il ne s'attendra jamais à ça de ma part, OK?" Harry y réfléchit un moment puis hocha la tête.

"Où vas-tu aller?" demanda-t-il. "Je doute que la salle commune des Serpentards sera un endroit sûr pour toi." Drago hocha la tête et soupira.

"En France probablement. Je pourrais aller à Beauxbâtons. Avec une identité et un mot de Dumbledore, je pourrais y aller sans élever de soupçons. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de tous les détails." Harry hocha la tête et regarda la chambre.

"Je vais passer quelques appels alors," fit Harry en hochant la tête. Il s'approcha du bord du lit et bailla de nouveau.

"Combien est-ce que ça va me coûter?" demanda Drago, et Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas, je dois d'abord savoir si c'est possible. Donne-moi un peu de temps." Drago hocha la tête, franchit la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Helen. Harry grogna et mit ses bottes avant de se diriger vers la porte et d'attraper son balai pour retourner à l'hôtel.

Tonks était ravie d'avoir de ses nouvelles, et elle lui dit qu'elle pouvait avoir l'identité dans quelques jours. Le ton de sa voix sous-entendait beaucoup de malice, et Harry rit alors qu'il fermait la sphère et sortait sa Tune Ball avant d'en tirer un son doux et calmant. Les quelques jours suivants passèrent sans incident à Imbellis – Harry, Ted et Raine allèrent aux matchs de Quidditch et trainèrent avec leurs amis, et Harry fit aller Mondingus à l'enchère moldue, car cela causerait trop de remous s'il y allait lui-même. Ding réussit à avoir l'épée pour 16,000£ et il l'envoya à Harry par phénix. C'était une très belle lame gravée qui semblait mortelle. Elle avait 27 pouces de long et plus ou moins 18 pouces de lame. La garde était aussi très belle – le jade de la garde contrastait avec le croissant sur la garde et le pommeau. Harry ne savait rien des épées, mais c'était une belle épée, et elle coupait l'air d'une façon satisfaisante. Pour l'instant, Harry la mit sur son lit et ferma les yeux alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre sous sa forme d'ombre. Il faisait nuit à Imbellis, et il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait en Angleterre.

Je remercie ceux qui lisent ma trad, et je fais un gros bisous à ceux qui ont laissés une review : benji251(merci de ton soutien, c'est très gentil), ronald92 (merci de tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant), klaude (LOL, tu as raison à propos de Malfoy, il n'a vraiment pas de leçon à donner), akan (oui, j'imagine que c'est plus facile à lire comme ça!), Maximilien (Merci beaucoup, je passe du temps sur ces trads et ça me fait plaisir quand on me dit que c'est bien écrit) et felinness (effectivement, ça tombe bien parce qu'Harry recherche l'incognito en ce moment, au moins il a trouvé des amis).


	19. Chapter 19

Salut tout le monde, pour fêter mon anniversaire (mes 27 printemps) je vous poste ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez et que ça vous fera plaisir. Je remercie comme toujours ma bêta Lullyanne qui se charge de la corvée de relire et corriger les chapitres.

Chapitre 19 : La dernière tentation d'Harry.

La surveillance de nuit au bureau de sécurité du ministère de la magie était le quart le plus difficile. Le besoin s'était fait sentir seulement lors de la dernière année à peu près, après qu'Harry Potter se soit 'déguisé en magie noir et avait infiltré le bâtiment'. Sean Cox était l'officier de garde, et il baillait en lisant son journal, attendant que le quart de jour arrive. Des personnes importantes étaient en haut des escaliers débattant sur un sujet ou un autre, et donc il ne pourrait pas esquiver son quart comme il le faisait d'habitude – il se ferait certainement virer s'ils le découvraient.

Tournant la page, Sean prit une gorgée de café et soupira d'ennui – il avait déjà parcouru une fois la Gazette, mais c'était la relire ou lire le Chincaneur. Sean avait choisi la Gazette.

Alerté par l'ouverture des portes extérieures et des bruits de pas, Sean délaissa le journal et se leva rapidement – il était tard dans la nuit, juste avant Noël, et il n'y avait aucune chance que cette personne ait pu être autorisée à être là.

"Ceci est une zone à accès restreint à partir de 18h, j'ai peu que je ... doive vous ... arrêter." Il continua et s'arrêta, stupéfait, alors que la plus belle femme au monde se tenait devant lui, se penchant par dessus la table dans la robe rouge la plus étroite qui épousait toutes ses courbes. Ses cheveux blonds dorés tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules et rebondissaient alors qu'elle se penchait par dessus la table pour lui parler, lui donnant une vue parfaite sur sa poitrine.

"Je suis désolée, je voulais juste vous parler ... Sean ..." fit-elle, son doigt traçant le bord de son badge. Sean bafouilla de façon incohérante alors qu'elle se penchait sur la table, fermant les yeux, ouvrant les lèvres –

Et elle enfronça son doigt droit dans sa poitrine en plein coeur. Sean eut juste assez de temps pour baisser les yeux de surprise avant de tomber au sol, et la femme succube se redressa et lécha son doigt, la peau retournant à la normale au lieu de la peau rouge, écaillée qu'elle avait été un moment plus tôt.

"J'adore les coeurs brisés," ronronna-t-elle. Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, et la pièce se remplit de mangemorts, des vétérans et des initiés, tous encapuchonnés et masqués. A la tête de la colonne se trouvait Voldemort lui-même, qui surveillait la scène de la mort de l'homme qui gisait maintenant dans son propre sang. Souriant cruellement, il prit la main de la succube et la guida à la tête de la colonne de mangemorts, où elle prit son allure naturelle un peu moins attirante avec sa peau et ses yeux rouges. La robe qu'elle portait ne cachait pas grand chose– les démons ne connaissaient pas la modestie ou la pudeur – et elle marcha fièrement alors qu'ils entraient au ministère, tandis que les Ministres restaient inconscients de leur fin proche.

Harry shifta sur les terres de Poudlard et regarda le château, illuminé seulement par la lune. C'était une belle vue, et il se sentait réellement comme s'il rentrait à la maison. L'air était très frais, et il se condensait en vapeur quand il respirait. Il se demanda comment ses amis s'en sortait, et il décida de leur rendre visite. Shiftant vers la salle commune de Griffondor, il resta dans les ombres et chercha ses amis. Blaise était déjà partie se coucher, et il y avait un certain nombre de Griffondors qui restaient pour les vacances cette année, et Harry imagina que c'était à cause du bal masqué qui avait eu lieu au début des vacances – juste après qu'il se soit infiltré à Azkaban. Harry se rappela Neville et il fut choqué de le voir assis dans la salle commune, lisant un livre. Il avait été vu à Azkaban, tout le monde savait que c'était le partenaire de crime d'Harry, comment pouvait-il être juste assis là. Neville regarda soudainement directement vers Harry, annonçant à Dee qu'il s'en allait et l'embrassant pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Harry le suivit, et shifta en forme physique une fois que Neville eut terminé de sécuriser le lit.

"Tu m'as vu." déclara Harry, et Neville hocha la tête.

"Je me suis entraîné." répondit-il, et il se rassit à la tête du lit. "Où est-tu allé? J'ai entendu dire que tu es parti en vacances?" Harry hocha la tête et lui parla d'Imbellis, de Raine et de Ted. "Tu es un putain de chanceux, j'ai toujours voulu aller là-bas – ma grand-mère dit qu'elle m'y emmènera pour mon 18ième anniversaire. A ce que je vois tu t'es bien amusé?" Harry hocha la tête et décida de changer de sujet.

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois là?" demanda Harry, posant la question qui lui trottait dans la tête. "Tu as été repéré comme mon complice, je pensais que tu serais obligé de rester dans la Chambre des Secrets!" Neville ricana et haussa les épaules.

"Hé bien Dumbledore a arrangé ça pour moi – il a réussi à convaincre le Magenmagot que je n'avais pas pu y être car mes sceaux avait été brisés ce soir-là."

"Mais ça s'est passé il y a un mois!" fit Harry, et Neville sourit.

"Mais le Magenmagot ne sait pas cela – Dumbledore a produit tous mes registres d'école depuis ma première année jusqu'au début de celle-là comme preuve que je ne pouvais pas avoir fait ce qui avait été décrit par les témoins. Il a même fait témoigné Rogue, ce qui était une brillante idée dans mon cas, parce qu'il me déteste. J'ai été unanimement pardonné, même par Fudge. Le procès a eu lieu en un jour et c'était tout, innocenté de toutes les charges. Ils considéraient la déclaration des Aurors qui nous avaient reconnus comme valides au point qu'ils nous ressemblaient parce qu'ils cachaient leurs identités avec du polynectar ou un sort – tu as en quelque sort aidé pour ça." Harry sembla confus et fronça les sourcils.

"Moi?" demanda-t-il, et Neville hocha la tête.

"Ouais, Fudge avait cet air sur son visage et il en est venu à comment tu "avais utilisé des sorts de métamorphose et des potions pour apparaitre comme le vieux Vous-Savez-Qui, et que tu avais clairement accès à des stocks de polynectar et que tu avais eu de nombreuses occasions de prendre de mes cheveux'. En gros, il t'a tout mis sur le dos." Harry hocha la tête et roula des yeux.

"On s'en serait douté.é Puis un tapottement se fit entendre au rideau de Neville, et il enleva le sort de silence.

"Neville, tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir une autre fille là-dedans, ou je jure sur Dieu, je ferais en sorte que tu n'ais jamais d'enfants!" s'écria Dee. Neville pâlit et défit les sorts de fermeture sur le rideau et la fit entrer à l'intérieur. "Oh, c'est toi, Harry!" fit-elle, en le serrant fort avant de le relâcher et de les regarder tous les deux. "Il n'y a rien que je doive savoir à propos de vous deux, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle. Neville bafouilla d'indignation et Harry rit. "Comment vas-tu Harry?" demanda-t-elle, ert Harry lui parla de son voyage à Imbellis. Quand il lui eut raconté la version courte, elle fut satisfait et se serra contre Neville. "Dis bonjour à Blaise et à ma soeur, s'-il-te-plait." fit-elle, et Harry hocha la tête avant de sortir du lit et de shifter dans les ombres, tandis que Neville remettait les sorts.

Ron et Hermione étaient rentrés à leur maison pour les vacances, donc Harry se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles et trouva que Blaise était allée au lit pendant le moment qu'il avait été avec Neville et Dee. Elle était actuellement la seule dans le dortoir, et elle était en train de poser son livre pour aller se coucher quand Harry shifta sous forme physique et dit doucement son nom. Elle sursauta et dégaina sa baguette en un instant, mais elle se jeta sur lui quand elle vit qui c'était. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de son cou alors qu'elle le serrait à rivaliser avec Mme Weasley et il la serra lui aussi.

Alors lui avoir parlé ainsi qu'à Gina (qui était entrée dans la pièce pendant qu'ils se serraient dans les bras et fit pareil que Blaise) de ses voyages, ils s'assirent sur le lit de Blaise et discutèrent. C'était bon de passer du temps avec elles – la relation de Gina avec Dean avait été rapide et ils étaient redevenus simplement des amis, et il était retourné à la maison pour faire quelque chose, dit-elle à Harry. Blaise s'était entraîné au patronus et elle pouvait maintenant matérialiser une forme, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus que ç groupe avait continué l'AD sans lui, et ils avaient simplement continués avec des duels amicaux et à s'aider les uns les autres à jeter des sorts. Alors un récit du bal par les deux filles, Gina dit bonne nuit à Harry et lui embrassa les joues avant de se glisser dans son lit, tandis que Blaise se blottit contre le torse d'Harry et commença à s'endormir. Quand il fut certain qu'elle était endormie, il sortit du lit, mit le duvet sur elle et la borda avant de shifter dans les ombres. Il fut surpris de voir Dumbledore accourir avec ce qui parraissait être l'ensemble des Aurors de garde à Poudflard, tous se dirigeant vers Préaulard.

"Connaissons-nous la nature du signal de détresse?" demanda Dumbledore, semblant plus fort et plus en forme qu'aucun des Aurors alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers le village.

"Non," s'essouffla le chef Auror. "Juste qu'une alerte de niveau onze s'est déclanchée – tous les Aurors doivent retourner au ministère avec tous les sorciers et sorcières disponibles et entraînés qui veulent aider."

"Les professeurs vont nous y rejoindre rapidement, j'ai demandé à Minerva de les rassembler. Les sorts anti-transplanage s'arrêtent aux grilles. J'arriverai avec les professeurs. Bonne chance Ivan!" L'Auror haucha la tête et courut les derniers centaines de mètres avec le reste des Aurors et ils transplanèrent immédiatement. Harry shifta des ombres et se tint au point de transplanage.

"Bonsoir Harry," fit le directeur, seulement légèrement essoufflé. Harry hocha la tête et attendit. "Je suppose que tu vas nous aider ce soir?"

"Pourquoi pas, je suis d'humeur pour de l'action," répondit-il nonchalament, gagnant un sourire du vieux directeur. Trois minutes plus tard environ, les autres professeurs devinrent visibles dans l'obscurité, moins le professeur Rogue. Ils traitèrent l'apparition d'Harry avec autant d'indifférence que l'avait fait le directeur, à part Natasha, qui lui sourit. Le directeur la regarda et secoua la tête.

"Miss Gordon, vous devez rester ici. Ça serait justement ce que veut voldemort, s'il vous trouve au ministère." Son regard se baissa et elle hocha la tête avant de reculer, et Harry prit note de lui en parler plus tard. Ensemble, les autres professeurs et Harry transplanèrent au bâtiment du ministère, qui était une scène de pandémonium (*). Se protégeant immédiatement derrière des boucliers créés par les trente Aurors présents, ils virent un groupe de quarante mangemorts qui tenaient les allées qui menaient plus profondément dans le ministère.

"Nous devons faire une percée!" s'écria Dumbledore, alors que les Aurors envoyaient une volée de sorts aux mangemorts, en neutralisant quelques uns, mais pas suffisamment pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. Harry analysa immédiatement la situation et commença à charger un sort de concussion avec sa baguette, qui commença à luire. L'Auror en charge était Kingsley, et il indiqua d'un geste de la main qu'Harry était un ami aux autres Aurors autour de lui et il hocha la tête vers Harry. Ils hochèrent tous la tête et passèrent le message le long de la ligne.

"J'ai besoin que vous attaquiez tous en même temps." cria Harry à Kingsley. "J'ai besoin de suffisamment de temps pour avoir une bonne visée sur le couloir central!" Kingsley hocha la tête et envoya des signaux manuels de chaque côté de la ligne et hocha la tête vers Harry, qui prit une profonde respiration et sauta de derrière le bouclier. Au même moment, tous les Aurors envoyèrent un barrage de sorts aux mangemorts. Utilisant son couteau pour arrêter le temps, Harry visa attentivement et commença son incantation, visant le couloir central et le sol, causant une énorme vague électrique de concussion qui envoya chaque mangemort dans les murs les plus proches d'eux, en écrasant certain au point de leur briser la cage thoracique. Soudainement il y avait quinze mangemorts en moins, et un couloir vide. Harry retourna derrière le bouclier et les Aurors recommencèrent à tirer.

Les tables étaient retournée vers les mangemorts quand Maugrey Fol Oeil arriva avec deux membres de l'ordre, tous jetant de puissants sorts aux ennemis. Submergés, les lignes de mangemorts commencèrent à se briser et ils devinrent désorganisés, et les vagues de sorts les firent finalement se briser complètement. Alors que le dernier mangemort était neutralisé, les Aurors avancèrent et se dirigèrent dans le ministère, ignorant les ascenseurs mais passant par les escaliers. Le simple nombre submergea rapidement les gardes mangemorts, et ils se dirigèrent vers les nivaux principaux, et plus important, la Maison de la Magie – où les délibérations et les débats avaient lieu. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grande pièce – le hall de réception, où les membres des autres ministères du monde trouveraient de la nourriture et des boissons lors d'une réunion. Maintenant, il était vide, à part les Aurors, Kingsley rallia les Aurors et commença à parler stratégie, tandis que l'attention d'Harry était attirée par un cabinet dans le coin de la pièce. Suspicieux, Harry s'approcha, ouvrit la porte et trouva une femme effrayée essayant de retenir ses larmes de peur.

"Ça va aller," fit-il doucement, en l'aidant à sortir du cabinet. "Nous sommes les gentils." Elle regarda autour et commença à se calmer à la vue des Aurors. "Quel est votre nom?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

"Sahra Davenport, la secrétaire du Ministre. Vous arrivez trop tard." reniffla-t-elle, en se séchant les yeux avec un mouchoir. "Les mangemorts sont venus et ils ont tués la moitié des ministres il y a quelques minutes. Ils en ont pris certains comme prisonniers, ils leur ont fait prendre les ascenseurs. Et ..." Elle sembla un moment effrayée, terrifiée avant de continuer. "_Il_ était avec eux – Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ... _V-V-Voldemort_ est dans le département des mystères!" Harry remarqua que beaucoup d'Aurors étaient inquiets suite à cette information, mais Harry posa d'autres questions.

"Combien de mangemorts y avaient-ils?" demanda-t-il, et elle secoua la tête en répondant.

"Peut-être cinquante, probablement plus – je me suis cachée aussitôt que je les ai vu arrêter, j'étais tellement effrayée!" Elle commença à pleurer et Harry la réconforta gentiment.

"Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas – vous êtes vivante. Maintenant, écoutez – nous allons y aller et combattre les mangemorts et Voldemort. Le plus sûr pour vous est de prendre un portoloin pour vous sortir d'ici." Harry fit un portoloin d'une de ses épingles à cheveux et le lui tendit. "Il va vous emmener à Poudlard, où vous pourrez demander Natasha Gordon, le professeur de DCFM. Dites-lui ce que vous avez et que je vous envoie ; elle veillera sur vous." Elle le remercia et activa le portoloin, disparaissant immédiatement. Harry se retourna et regarda les Aurors, beaucoup d'entre eux semblaient nerveux et effrayés.

"Nous nous dirigeons vers le département des mystères," fit Kingsley, et le groupe partit vers les escaliers et tombat immédiatement dans un combat. Des boucliers furent levés par les Aurors et Harry rejoignit les Aurors en lançant des sorts aux mangemorts.

_"Abrumpo Aboleos!"_ lança-t-il, et le sort noir jaillit de sa baguette et frappa le bras d'un mangemort, détachant son avant bras de son coude, le faisant douloureusement souffrir, l'incapacitant pour le combat. Revenant au bouclier, il choisit une nouvelle cible et visa, lançant un sort de concussion vers la poitrine de l'homme. La force du sort fit s'envoler de leurs cachettes plusieurs mangemorts, ils furent stupéfixés par les Aurors. Harry réussit à esquiver un sort mortel sifflant au dessus de sa tête. Ils avaient perdus cinq Aurors dans la combat, mais Harry fut plus perturbé par l'air sur le visage de Dumbledore – il semblait non seulement déterminé et puissant, mais anxieux d'une manière qui ressemblait presque à de la panique.

"NOUS DEVONS Y ALLER ET ARRÊTER VOLDEMORT!" cria-t-il à Harry, qui hocha la tête. Se trouvant vers Kingsley, il attrapa l'épaule de l'Auror et lui cria dans l'oreille pour qu'il entende malgré le vacarme.

"Je vais emmener Dumbledore en avant, nous arrêterons Voldemort jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez nous apporter du renfort!" Kingsley hocha la tête et désigna deux Aurors à prendre avec lui.

"Ils sont les meilleurs après moi," fit Kingsley. "Je dois rester et commander, emmène-les et nous vous rejoindrons!" Harry hocha la tête et ils se rapprochèrent, se demandant comment il allait les emmener. Ils eurent leur réponse quand Harry les tira avec lui et qu'il shifta dans les ombres jusqu'au département des mystères. Les Aurors, un homme avec les cheveux et les yeux noirs et une femme avec de courts cheveeux roux, ne perdirent pas de temps à demander ce qu'il s'était passé, et Dumbledore était occupé à sécuriser la zone avec sa baguette. Quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers les autres.

"Ecoutez-moi. Voldemort est ici pour une raison spécifique, il ne ferait pas un tel mouvement sans une vraie raison de le faire. Dans le département des mystères il y a un portail, un qui connecte ce monde avec le monde des esprits. Pendant très longtemps ça a été un portail à sens unique, mais Voldemort doit avoir trouvé un moyen de l'ouvrir pleinement. Il sera là, essayant de l'ouvrir. S'il peut le maîtriser, il conquerra finalement la mort. Il ne voudra aucun mangemort dans la zone quand il l'ouvrira, parce qu'ils ne connaissent probablement pas ses véritables intentions, mais nous aurons peut-être à combattre des mangemorts pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but." la femme Auror regarda Harry pendant un moment, et Harry reçut son message fort et clair – _qu'y a-t-il à propos du gamin?_

"A quoi ressemble ce portail?" l'homme Auror demanda, et Harry soupira.

"C'est le voile, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il, et Dumbledore hocha la tête avec hésitation. "Comme c'est ironique." Harry réprima le sentiment de colère qui bouillait au fond de lui et prit une profonde inspiration tandis que Dumbledore continuait.

"Quels sont vos noms?" demanda Dumbledore aux Aurors.

"Paul," fit l'homme, "Paul Bower."

"Kate O'Neil. Ecoutez, deux Aurors et Albus Dumbledore sont une force puissante, même contre Vous-Savez-Qui, mais il est juste un gamin, a-t-il vraiment besoin d'être impliqué?" Albus hocha la tête et fit signe de le suivre. Quand ils arrivèrent à une porte, Dumbledore leur demanda le silence et d'attendre.

"Tirez pour tuer," chuchota-t-il. Les Aurors hochèrent la tête, les visages fermés, tandis qu'Harry conjura des couteaux de lancer et les plaça dans ses manches. Entrant rapidement, ils passèrent de l'abri de l'obscurité à la pleine lumière du hall. Leur entrée silencieuse fut une bénédiction, car il y avait un mangemort de garde qui regardait autre chose au moment où ils étaient entrés, et il faisait trop sombre pour lui pour voir les autres. Paul leva sa baguette et fut sur le point de crier un sort quand Harry l'arrêta.

"Je vais m'en occuper," chuchota-t-il, et il shifta dans less ombres. Le mangemort se tenait devant la porte qu'Harry reconnaissait – elle menait à une pièce avec de nombreuses portes qui tournaient. Harry sortit des ombres derrière l'homme et lui trancha la gorge avec son couteau. Entraînant le corps dans les ombres, il retourna à la porte et nettoya le sang avant d'indiquer que le chemin était dégagé. Les autres s'approchaèrent silencieusement et Harry ouvrit la porte. Harry regarda les portes et essaya de se rappeler celle qu'il avait ouvert et qui menait au voile, mais il réalisa qu'elles avaient changés et il décida d'en choisir une au hazard.

"Ces portess changent quand on les ferment, toute la pièce tourne." les Aurors le regardèrent. "Je pensais juste que vous deviez savoir," ajouta-t-il avant d'en ouvrir une. La porte menait à un planétarium et Harry la referma. Les portes commencèrent à tourner et elles s'arrêtèrent, tandis que les Aurors semblaient surpris qu'Harry ait eu raison. Ils choisirent une autre porte, et Harry eut juste assez de temps pour jeter Kate au sol alors qu'un sort mortel passait au dessus de sa tête avant que la porte soit de nouveau fermée.

"Merci," fit-elle, et Harry hocha la tête.

"Je pense que nous devons y aller, c'était le bon chemin." Dumbledore hocha la tête et sembla chercher dans ses souvenirs. Harry réfléchit à la fois où il était déjà venu et ouvrit une autre porte. "Cherchez après une pièce avec des cerveaux dans un réservoir d'eau," fit-il, et les Aurors hochèrent la tête, comprenant maintenant pleinement qu'Harry était déjà venu là. Après deux autre essais, ils trouvèrent la pièce et elle n'était pas gardée, donc ils entrèrent et ouvrirent la porte communicante. L'encadrement de porte fut alors déchiré alors qu'un sort le frappait, et Harry grogna de frustration alors qu'ils étaient repoussés.

Il était temps qu'il essaye d'utiliser son épée. Il la tira de son sac magique et activa le jade en y injectant de la magie. Il espérait que c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait utiliser, à ce moment une fine bulle violette l'entoura. En tant que test, Harry se pencha vers la porte et regarda alors qu'un des sorts frappa le bouclier, continua et s'enroula autour de lui. Le bouclier ne bloquait pas les sorts, il les faisait passer au travers, et Harry chargea à travers la porte et prappa le premier mangemort à la poitrine, suffisamment profond pour déclancher une fontaine de sang. Utilisant le mouvement de l'arme, il empala un autre mangemort par le côté jusqu'à l'estomac, il retira l'épée, et utilisa la tranche pour décapiter le troisième. Harry s'abrita derrière un mur alors qu'il contrait les trois derniers. Ils commencèrent à lancer des sorts là où il était, et les Aurors et Dumbledore réussirent à les avoir facilement.

Ils pensèrent qu'ils avaient le champ libre mais une volée de sorts vint de derrière et ils durent aller s'abriter. C'était le groupe de la salle qu'ils avaient réussis à passer, et ils les avaient suivis pour les arrêter. Retournant les sorts, Harry regarda Dumbledore.

"Arrêtez Voldemort!" fit-il, se détournant du directeur et lançant des sorts avec les deux Aurors. Dumbledore jeta un dernier regard aux mangemorts et courut, se dirigeant vers la salle du voile.

Harry et les Aurors échangèrent des sorts avec les mangemorts pendant quelques minutes, se fatiguant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Paul soit distrait, et ne réagit pas à temps pour éviter le sort mortel qui le frappa à la tête.

"Paul!" cria Kate, et Harry dut la tirer à l'abris pour qu'elle aussi ne meurt pas.

"Nous ne pouvons pas tenir plus longtemps cette position," fit-il, en la regardant. "Nous devons bouger, prête?" Elle hocha la tête. Il se prépara à courrir quand il s'arrêta. "Non, attendez, êtes-vous bonne en sort d'attraction?" Elle le regarda, incrédule et haussa les épaules.

"Assez bonne, je crois." Harry sourit.

"Quand je lancerai mon sort, je veux que vous attiriez un mangemort, d'accord?" Elle fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête, et Harry chargea son sort pendant quelques instants avant de le lancer vers la porte, derrière laquelle les mangemorts étaient regroupés. La vague de concussion les projeta en arrière avec la force d'une petite bombe, et Kate attira l'un d'entre eux alors que le sort agissait. Ce mangemort fut soudainement au milieu d'un vortex de forces – la vague de concussion et le sort d'attraction signifiait que le mangemort était écrasé entre les deux alors qu'ils se percutaient, faisant imploser le mangemort puis il s'effondra au sol.

"Jésus Christ!" s'écria Kate. Harry attrapa sa main et la mit sur ses pieds. Puis ils coururent, descendirent le corridor et passèrent un angle alors que les quelques derniers mangemorts les suivaient en lançant des sorts. Kate s'arrêta et métamorphosa une plume qu'elle avait en un serpent, tandis qu'Harry en invoquait un avec le sort que Malfoy avait utilisé en deuxième année.

"_Sserpenssortia!_" fit-il et les deux serpents attendirent les ordres. _"Mordez quiconque franchit cce tournant, tuez-les!"_ siffla-t-il en fourchelangue, et ils s'en allèrent. Ils entendirent quelques cris alors qu'ils couraient vers le prochain tournant, des cris qui se réduisirent à deux voix. Le dernier mangemort franchit un tournant et regarda le mur pendant un moment, avant qu'Harry ne saute hors du cabinet et lance son sort.

"_Fleoss Flamaruss_!" Le sort frappa le mangemort dans le dos, et enflamma les liquides dans son corps. Criant à l'agonie, il était surprenant que le mangemort puisse crier le contresort. Il haleta et se tourna pour trouver Harry jetant un autre sort noir. "_Caedo Barathrum!_"

Le sort se dirigea vers le sol sous le mangemort, qui devint soudainement un vortex noir qui l'aspira l'entement à l'intérieur, criant mais incapable de s'échaper. Dans quelques heures le corps serait expulsé et serait très probablement mort. Une fois qu'il fut aspiré, Kate sortit de sa cachette et regarda le hall.

"Je pense que c'était le dernier d'entre eux. Où avez-vous appris ces sorts noirs?" demanda-t-elle, et Harry haussa les épaules.

"J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour lire depuis que je suis devenu un criminel." fit-il nonchalament. Elle hocha la tête, et regarda vers la salle du voile.

"Je ne dirais à personne que vous les avez utilisés." fit-elle. "Ça amènerait de tes embarrassantes questions. Mais c'est maintenant officiellement la guerre – les sorts noirs sont autorisés. Vous avez une permission d'Auror de les utiliser pour le restant de ce combat." Harry hocha la tête en remerciements et se retourna vers la salle du voile.

"Allons-y!" fit-il, et il les shifta dans les ombres.

Albus Dumbledore était un très puissant sorcier, mais il était vieux. Il sentait comme s'il livrait sa dernière bataille et il esquiva encore un autre sort mortel du plus jeune et en meilleur forme lord Voldemort.

"Tu es faible, espèce de vieux fou!" ricana-t-il, et Dumbledore envoyé une volée d'oiseaux sur le chemin d'un autre sort mortel et ils tombèrent au sol en boules de flamme. Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient tous les deux des maîtres duellistes, et donc aucune incantation n'était utilisée – le faire serait donner à l'adversaire la connaissance de queels sorts allaient être jetés et leur donner le temps de préparer le contre-sort. Voldemort conjura des serpents et leur ordonna d'attaquer, mais ils furent détruits par le sol de pierre devenant liquide et les engloutissant, avant de se solidifier de nouveau. Voldemort envoya des fouets de feu qui furent détournés par une bulle argentée qui entourra Dumbledore. Dumbledore avait animé la moitié de la pièce et faisait se sacrifier les objets pour le protéger et attaquer Voldemort, tandis que Voldemort envoyait des sorts mortels et des sorts noirs à un rythme impressionnant. Dumbledore réussissait à tous les bloquer et il sauta de côté avant de lancer un barrage de sorts, tous ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme 'blancs', forçant Voldemort à se mettre sur la défensive. Un éclair de foudre jaillit de la baguette de Dum et frappa un bouclier bleu que Voldemort avait érigé, qui lança un sort pourpre que Dumbledore neutralisa immédiatement après.

"Tu aurais dû rester à ton école!" ça se termine ce soir, vieil homme!" s'écria Voldemort avant d'esquiver et de faire des mouvements compliqués avec sa baguette, il lança. "Decessus Procella!" Surpris, Dumbledore dut chercher dans ses souvenirs ce que signifiait ce sort. Le sort avançait lentement, toujours connecté à la baguette de Voldemort. Quand Dumbledore se fut rappelé du sort, il fut extrêmement surpris que Voldemort l'utilise – c'était un sort de challenge, la lutte d'un centre magique contre un autre dans un combat de puissance et de volonté. Cela signifiait la mort certaine pour l'un des combattant, et créait trop de perturbation magique pour pouvoir transplaner, non pas qu'il puisse le puisse dans le département des mystères. Dumbledore leva sa baguette et se concentra.

"Ce soir, Tom," acquisça-t-il. "Decussus Procella!" le même sort sortit de la baguette de Dumbledore et les deux sorts se rencontrèrent. Les deux sorts étaient une variété de couleurs. Quand ils se rencontrèrent, les sorts se condensèrent et commencèrent à essayer de s'infiltrer l'un dans l'autre créant un vortex de lumières et d'ombres. Poussant de toute sa volonté, Dumbledore essaya de forcer le vortex vers Voldemort, tandis que Voldemort faisait de même – une bataille mentale, ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi épuisant physiquement, mais il y avait de la sueur sur leurs deux visages. Le vortex central se déplaçait d'un côté puis de l'autre, repoussé à chaque fois pas un sursaut de volonté des deux duellistes, mais Dumbledore était au désavantage – il connaissait la prophétie.

Celle qui disait qu'Harry tuerait Voldemort. Il savait qu'il faisait face à sa mort, mais peut-être pourrait-il affaiblir suffisamment Voldemort pour faire la différence entre la victoire et la défaite d'Harry. Il poussa chaque fibre de son être à forcer le vortex vers Voldemort, et il commença à bouger. Mais il s'arrêta, et commena à revenir de nouveau très lentement. Alors que Dumbledore savait qu'il ne pouvait ajouter plus que la force qu'il utilisait, il se prépara à revoir de nombreux vieux amis alors que le vortex commença à bouger un peu plus vite. Voldemort semblait triomphant et essoufflé – il devait aussi avoir utilisé tout ce qu'il avait.

Quelque chose d'argenté sortit de l'entrée de l'amphitéâtre et frappa le centre du vortex, qui explosa soudainement puis implosa, ne laisant rien du tout. Dumbledore cligna des yeux et regarda vers Voldemort – tous les deux étaient vivants bien que le choc de Voldemort fit place à l'amusement quand son regard suivit la direction prise par la lueur argentée.

"Potter!" siffla Voldemort, et Harry commença à descendre les larges marches avec Kate.

"Salut Tom," fit-il. Atteignant le bas, Harry regarda l'homme à l'allure de serpent. Kate frémit à la vue du mage noir, mais Harry resta simplement tranquille. Dumbledore était épuisé, visiblement, et Voldemort ne semblait pas mieux.

"Comment as-tu fait poue arrêter ce sort! C'est impossible!" exigea Voldemort, et Harry rit.

"Comme si les règles avaient déjà eu du sens autour de moi!" fit-il calmement. "De plus, je ne te dirais jamais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, Tommy. Et c'est de la magie – rien n'est impossible." Voldemort regarda le voile et se redressa. Soudainement un nuage d'énergie en sortit en une puissante lumière qui l'entoura et s'infiltra en lui.

"J'ai maintenant le pouvoir de contrôler le voile, Harry." fit doucement Voldemort, respirant et semblant reposé. "Je peux ramener Sirius Black ... et tes parents, ou le garçon que j'ai tué cette nuit-là au cimetière."

"Son nom était Cédric," fit Harry, et il secoua la tête. "Tu ne peux pas contrôler la vie et la mort, Tom. Personne ne le peut. Un mort reste mort et un vivant les rejoindra bientôt." Voldemort rit et secoua la tête.

"Plus maintenant!" il leva sa baguette et un sort mortel en sortit, visant Kate. Harry la poussa hors du chemin et attira un bloc de bois qui s'enflamma après avoir été touché par le sort. La baguette d'Harry lança une balle de lumière blanche vers Voldemort, qui esquiva et lança un sort mortel alors qu'Harry lançait un autre sort. Alors que leurs baguettes se liaient comme elles l'avaient fait en quatrième année, Harry poussa tous les fibres de son être à forcer les billes à s'éloigner vers la baguette de Voldemort. Voldemort contra bien sûr, essayant de les forcer à aller dans la direction d'Harry. Le dôme doré commença à prendre forme, tourbillonnant et se penchant vers Voldemort alors que les billes s'éloignaient d'Harry. De la sueur luisaient sur les visages des deux duellistes – Harry pouvait entendre l'Auror Kate et Dumbledore à l'extérieur de la bulle, l'encourrageant à pousser un peu plus fort, et l'arrivée des autres Aurors. Les billes rallentissaient, et retournaient maintenant vers Harry, mais alors elle s'arrêtèrent de nouveau et se rapprochèrent de Voldmeort. Harry voulait en finir – Voldemort ne gagnait pas mais il ne perdait pas non plus, et le plus longtemps ils tenaient, le plus difficile ça deviendrait de rompre le sort. Harry prit la décision de rompre la connexion. Son bras gauche se baissa vers son côté, et il il fit glisser son couteau de lancer dans sa main, il visa et le lança, ce qui lui prit tant d'effort pour bouger son bras parce qu'il faillit perdre sa concentration à repousser les billes loin de lui. Il le regarda fendre les airs, parrallèles avec les sorts sortant de leurs baguettes, et Voldemort avança instinctivement sa main pour se protéger, criant de douleur alors que le couteau lui traversait la paume de la main. Sa concentration brisée, les billes de lumière se précipitèrent vers la baguette de Voldemort, tandis que le brouillard doré que Voldemort avait absorbé du portail commença à le quitter, et suivit la ligne de sorts jusqu'à Harry, qui commença à luire, le blanc de ses yeux devint doré et il pouvait sentir la magie et la manière donc elle inter-agissait avec tout. Avec toute sa force, Harry brisa la connexion alors que les échos commencèrent à sortir de la baguette de Voldemort, et ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre sur un genou, essoufflés. Mais Voldemort semblait triomphant dans sa défaite, et il fouilla ses robes.

"Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai promis que je pouvais ramener tes parents, Harry?" fit-il, en levanr la main. Harry ne répondit pas et se redressa. "Je t'ai donné le pouvoir de le faire toi-même!" Il sourit sincèrement et disparut soudainement, utilisant un portoloin pour retourner dans son repaire. Harry regarda le voile et ses mains. Quelque part il savait ce que tout cela signifiait – comme si la connaissance lui avait été implantée dans le cerveau. Il s'avança vers le voile et tendit les bras.

"Harry," fit Dumbledore, en se rapprochant de Kate. "Laisse le pouvoir partir. Ferme le voile." Harry regarda Dumbledore avec des yeux dorés qui brûlaient de l'énergie du portail.

"Mais je peux tous les ramener," fit-il en regardant vers le portail. "Sirius, Cédric, mes parents – tout le monde! Je peux mettre fin à la _mort_!" Il semblait possédé – la voix d'Harry avait changée avec l'inlux de l'énergie du portail, et il se tint debout avec l'énergie du portail tourbillonnant autour de lui, lui parcourant le corps.

"Et c'est exactement pourquoi Voldemort a relâché ce pouvoir en toi!" fit sévèrement Dumbledore, et Harry le regarda de nouveau – le vieux directeur. Cela frappa Harry, qu'il n'en avait plus très longtemps avant le tombeau. "Il sait que la chose que tu désires le plus est de faire revenir Sirius, tes parents et Cédric – tu fais ce qu'il veut!" Harry regarda le voile et pu voir les silhouettes derrière – juste hors de portée. Il pouvait voir le visage de Sirius, de sa mère, de son père – d'autres derrière eux deux, plein d'autres – des centaines de milliers, tous le regardant. Il pouvait tous les faire revenir ... mais c'était exactement ce que voulait Voldemort – un moyen d'aller et de revenir de l'endroit où étaient les morts. L'immortalité serait sienne peu après, son but ultime, et alors il détruirait le portail.

Harry pouvait voir l'immensité de l'endroit derrière le voile et sentir le poids de billions d'êtres qui le regardaient. Il pouvait sentir un poids sur son âme. Une silhouette se détâcha de la foule, et Harry regarda une dernière fois ses parents et Sirius.

"Je suis désolé," fit-il, et Sirius hocha la tête, souriant fièrement, tout comme ses parents. Comme un seul, ils se retournèrent et s'éloignèrent du voile. Harry ressentit de nouveau un tiraillement en lui.

Regardant le voile avec détermination, Harry rassembla la magie qui en était sorti et l'expulsa dans le voile, soignant la blessure entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts. Le tiraillement se fit de nouveau ressentir rt soudainement Harry fut à genoux, epuisé par le pouvoir qu'il avait manipulé. En levant les yeux, il vit que tous les autres Aurors étaient descendus pour se tenir près de lui alors qu'il fermait le voile.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Kingsley, et Dumbledore laissa Harry se reposer un peu, toujours haletant lui-même.

"Harry a réussi à faire fuir le seigneur des ténèbres et il a refermé le voile pour toujours." Harry ferma les yeux et commença à laisser son corps récupérer – ses bras et ses jambes étaient faibles. Il se sentait si somnolent, et il n'entendait pas beaucoup de ce qui se disait. - Kingsley et un couple d'Aurors le félicitèrent chaudement, tandis que les professeurs savaient qu'il souffrait profondément de la blessure. McGonagall l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds et Kate fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une fiole d'un liquide bleu fluo.

"C'est un option de restauration énergétique, Harry – tu sembles en avoir besoin." Harry la but et sentit sa fatigue se dissiper. Se soutenant, Harry sentit en lui un écho du tiraillement qu'il avait ressentit quand le portail s'était ouvert. Les Aurors partirent pour s'occuper des derniers mangemorts, et pour secourir les hotages qui étaient retenus au quatrième étage. Harry et Albus restèrent, réfléchissant silencieusement.

"Tu réalises que nous avons remporté une victoire majeure aujourd'hui, Harry," fit Dumbledore, en regarda le voile – maintenant juste une arche avec un morceau d'étoffe." Nous l'avons empêché d'atteindre l'immortalité, blanchi ton nom et prouvé sa renaissance sans l'ombre d'un doute. Harry hocha la tête et se détourna du voile. Le tiraillement qu'il avait sentit en fermant le voile se fit de nouveau sentir dans son coeur.

"Je sais," fit Harry, en commençant à marcher. "C'est juste que -," il s'arrêta et commença à se retourner, un air songeur sur le visage, regardant le voile. Dumbledore, étonné, regarda aussi le voile, et leva sa baguette. Le voile brillait – la plus petite étincelle d'énergie était émise, mais il brillait. Un coup de vent sortit du voile et il anima l'énergie, plus brillante que même le soleil. Dumbledore et Harry durent protéger leurs yeux, mais Harry regarda alors qu'une silhouette sortit de la lumière, franchit le voile et tomba au sol. Alors que la lumière commença à diminuer, et retourna dans l'arche du voile comme de l'eau absorbée dans un trou, le voile se referma. L'homme qui était passé au travers était nu, avec des muscles bien définis et des tatouages qui le recouvraient. De fines lignes noires s'enroulaient en spirale sur ses bras et en cercles sur son dos, avec de fines lignes sur sa colonne vertébrale qui se croisaient jusqu'à ses côtés? Ses cheveux étaient longs, noirs et légèrement bouclés. Il paraissait avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, avec une peau pâle et il était un bel homme. Soufflant lourdement, il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et cligna de ses yeux très noirs.

"Hé bien, ceci est inattendu," fit-il, puis il leva la main jusqu'à sa mâchoire. "Wow c'est _si_ étrange." Il regarda ses deux spectateurs et posa ses mains sur les hanches. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, un strip-tease? Parce que si ça l'est, vous deux me devez de l'argent." Il regarda Harry et sourit. "Hey Harry, comment ça va?" La mâchoire d'Harry recommença à fonctionner, et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre.

"Je vais bien ... comment était la mort, Orion?"

* : A l'origine le Pandémonium désignait le palais des démons aux enfers, où seuls les plus puissants et les plus cruels pouvaient entrer, là, ça désigne plutôt le chaos.

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs et une pensée particulière à ceux qui m'ont laissés une review : bisous donc à ronald92 (merci beaucoup), deadz (ravie que ça te plaise), klaude (effectivement Drago est pris entre deux feux, ce qu'il est juste de faire et sa famille!), Popov (merci de tes encourragements, ça me motive), Liyly (j'essaye de m'améliorer, je ferai un effort), Maximilien (je posterai le prochain chap de Changements en Temps de Guerre pour Noël et de Shadows Play pour le Nouvel An si tout va bien) et Firenze1294 (j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire).


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous. Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2012 pleine de joies et de bonheurs. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, amusez-vous et profitez-en personne ne le fera pour vous.

Chapitre 20 : Secrets révélés.

Harry et Orion se sourirent pendant que Dumbledore clignait des yeux, les regardant tous les deux quelques instants avant de pouvoir parler.

"Si je puis me permettre de demander ce qu'il s'est passé?" fit-il, en regardant Orion et en conjurant des vêtements pour le jeune homme. "Est-ce le voile est fermé?"

"Je pense que nous devrions en discuter à Poudlard, directeur," fit Harry, en regardant autour avec un large sourire, heureux de voir que son vieux professeur était complètement déboussolé. "Il semble que c'est une explication qui nécessitera d'être répétée plusieurs fois sinon." Orion hocha la tête et prit Harry à part un instant, semblant ne pas être gêné par son actuel état de nudité.

"Hey Harry ... Est-ce que tu t'es fait Pansy?" demanda-t-il, souriant. Harry rit et secoua la tête, faisant grandir encore plus le sourire d'Orion. "Je l'aurais parié!" fit-il, riant.

Albus les emmena dehors par la cheminée principale du Ministère, où les otages avaient été emmenés et où la principale force d'Aurors attendait. Harry s'attendait simplement à ce que Fudge crie quelque chose comme "Arrêtez cet homme", quand il réalisa qu'il ne se trouvait nulle part. Fudge s'était apparemment fait tué rapidement – il avait tenté d'utilisé sa position comme protection, pensant que ça ferait quelque chose aux Mangemorts qu'il soit Ministre de la Magie, et il avait été fermement remis à sa place quand ils avaient amenés un nouvel initié du plus bas rang et l'avaient fait tuer le ministre, tandis que les autres rassemblaient les otages et tuaient ceux qu'ils ne voulaient pas utiliser. Voldemort s'était proprement échappé avec certains mangemorts, mais beaucoup avaient été laissés derrière les barrières anti-transplanage et venaient juste d'être rassemblés. Certains proclamaient qu'ils seraient libérés par leur maître ; d'autres qu'ils avaient été sous Impérium. Quelques uns ne disaient rien. Une fois que la situation s'était calmée, et que tous les mangemorts avaient été envoyés en prison, Harry, Dumbledore, les professeurs et Orion (maintenant totalement habillé) retournèrent par portoloin à l'école, laissant le ministère gérer le reste.

Ce fut un Albus épuisé qui s'assit finalement derrière son bureau et soupira, avec les deux jeunes hommes de l'autre côté du bureau. Maintenant qu'ils étaient assis dans son bureau, attendant seulement l'arrivée du professeur Gordon, qui arriva quelques instants plus tard semblant assez pressée et inquiète.

"Miss Davenport est à l'infirmerie," fit-elle, en entrant dans la pièce. Elle regarda Orion puis le professeur Dumbledore avec un regard interrogateur, mais ne dit rien à ce propos. "On lui a donné de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Que s'est-il passé?" Dumbledore sourit et lui fit signe de prendre un siège. Conjurant lentement une théière et des tasses avant de remplir une tasse pour chaque personne présente.

"Le voile a été fermé." dit-il simplement, en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise. Harry se demanda comment Natasha était supposée connaître ce qu'était le voile dont il parlait, mais elle sembla soudainement extrêmement soulagée et presque ravie, comme si quelque chose dont elle rêvait et priait pour s'était produit. "Voldemort n'a plus besoin que l'on vous chasse. Maintenant, je crois qu'il serait mieux que vous racontiez votre histoire pour nous ayons tous les mêmes informations avant que nous ne racontions les évènements de ce soir." finit-il, en regardant les deux jeunes hommes. Natasha hocha la tête et regarda Harry avant de commencer.

"D'accord ... Harry, tu avais le droit de savoir cela avant, et j'aurais du te le dire. Je suis très, très désolée." Elle fit une pause et soupira, secouant la tête légèrement pour s'éclaircir les idées. "Je pense que l'histoire commence ... et _se termine_ avec le voile. Il a été créé à l'origine comme un passage pour les morts ... il a été créé par la collaboration de sept mages noirs il y a de nombreux siècles, et il avait à l'origine pour but de fonctionner dans les deux sens, permettant un libre passage entre la vie et la mort, et par conséquence, l'immortalité. Mon ancêtre l'a scellé afin que quiconque passe au travers se retrouve coincé de l'autre côté, et il a piégé à l'intérieur les sept sorciers qui, s'ils avaient réussi à revenir, seraient devenus des êtres immortels." Elle fit une pause et soupira. "Mon ancêtre a scellé le voile en utilisant de la magie qui l'a lié à sa famille – seul une personne de sa lignée peut rouvrir le voile ou le sceller à jamais, faisant de sa famille les gardiens du voile. Par précaution, la clé fut aussi liée à une autre lignée – la tienne. La famille Potter a été depuis longtemps amie avec la famille de ma mère. Voldemort en avait après moi pour me forcer à ouvrir pleinement le voile, lui permettant de devenir véritablement immortel, et c'est pourquoi il a envoyé une escouade à Préaulard pour me capturer ou me tuer. Étant la dernière de ma lignée, me tuer aurait rendu possible de transférer la clé à Voldemort ou à un autre, en liant les restes de magie à l'âme d'un autre. Ça n'aurait pas été parfait, mais ça n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'être." Dumbledore hocha la tête et continua, se tournant vers Harry.

"Il semble que Voldemort ait récemment découvert que si la lignée De Valière, la lignée de la famille maternelle du professeur Gordon, disparaissait, le pouvoir de contrôler le voile serait transféré à la lignée Potter, qui aurait été transféré à Voldemort quand il a utilisé ton sang pour sa résurrection. Comme le sang du professeur Gordon est, par manque de mots plus justes, dilué avec un autre type de sang, la clé a été partagée entre vous deux depuis qu'elle est devenue la dernière de sa lignée, et à travers toi, aussi à Voldemort. Voldemort a pourchassé la famille de Miss Gordon pour rien depuis sa renaissance." Natasha hocha la tête et Harry réalisa ce qu'il disait, et rit de cette implication.

"Donc Voldemort pouvait utiliser le voile depuis des années et il ne le savait même pas. Je pense qu'il a été vraiment furieux quand il s'en ait rendu compte." Les lèvres de Dumbledore s'étirèrent mais ne firent rien d'autre, et il se tourna vers l'autre homme devant lui.

"Orion m'a assuré que le voile est définitivement fermé, mais je suis perdu sur la façon dont il a pu retourner dans ce monde, si je puis dire," fit Dumbledore, enjoignant Orion à commencer son histoire. Orion lui-même, qui avait été engagé dans un concours de regard avec un des portraits (qui souriait de sa victoire) ligna des yeux et se retourna.

"Oh ... Hé bien, j'ai vécu il y a environ trois mille ans. Je suis né un mage d'ombre et ils sont généralement des mages noirs – ce n'est pas vraiment considéré comme une capacité bénéfique. Peu importe – j'avais une grande quantité de magie noire dans mes veines et j'ai choisi de me rebellerr contre cela et de combattre dans le camp de bien pendant les guerres Grenelith – elles ont, je pense, été oubliées par l'histoire – et comme punition pour madésobéissancee, j'ai été capturé et mon âme a été emprisonnée dans une statue jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un avec la même sorte d'âme vienne – avec de la magie noire, combattant pour le bien. Quand Voldemort a attaqué Harry, il a déposé une bonne quantité de magie noire dans ses veines. Quand Harry a rencontré ma statue, je l'ai fait me relâcher et en retour, j'ai sauvé ses amis des Mangemorts qui les chassaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sans corps à moi, mon âme s'est attachée à celle d'Harry.

"Pendant un moment, j'ai été dans l'esprit d'Harry avec nulle part où aller. Quand il a prit ce sort à la place du professeur Gordon, son âme a été séparée de son corps et j'ai été piégé dans sa tête incapable de prendre le contrôle de son corps sans qu'il m'en ait cédé le contrôle. Neville a réussi à m'exorciser dans le monde spirituel tout en rendant son corps à Harry, faisant techniquement de lui un réceptacle vide pendant un moment alors que nous échangions nos places. Cependant, je n'étais pas complètement exorcisé – un filament de mon âme le connectait à Harry entre les deux mondes, alimenté et amplifié par le voile ; et alors qu'Harry s'approchait du voile, j'y étais aussi attiré de l'autre côté. Il il a été suffisamment proche pour le fermer, j'ai été attiré au travers et j'ai retrouvé mon ancien corps, comme je ne pouvais plus habiter l'esprit d'Harry. Mais je sais maintenant qu'il est fermé sur ce plan d'existence – être entraîné au travers a été extrêmement douloureux. Harry l'a scellé, et alors qu'il se referait, je suis passé à travers. C'est juste un portique maintenant." Dumbledore hocha la tête et sourit.

"Hé bien, nous devons maintenant décider ce que nous devons faire de vous, Orion," fit le directeur. "Si vous avez étédans l'esprit d'Harry, je suis certain que vous être aussi performant qu'il l'est en magie mmoderne" Orion hocha la tête et Dumbledore continua. "Alors il serait prudent de vous acheter une baguette aussi vite que possible. Que prévoyez-vous de faire maintenant?" Orion haussa les épaules.

"Hé bien, je ne refuserais pas de m'enrôler ici." fit-il. "Ça me donnerait quelque chose à faire au moins. Est-ce que c'est possible?" Dumbledore réfléchit un moment avant de prendre le choixpeau et le plaça sur la tête d'Orion.

"GRIFFONDOR!" s'écria-t-il, et Dumbledore replaça le chapeau sur son étagère.

"D'accord, demain vous aurez besoin d'acheter une baguette. D'ici là, je vous suggère de réfléchir à une histoire sur la raison pour laquelle vous nous rejoignez aussi tard. Avec vous un nom de famille?" Orion secoua la tête. "Alors nous allons devoir vous en trouver un. Je suis sûr qu'Harry vous aidera si besoin est. Pour l'instant, je vous suggère d'accompagner Harry où il s'est caché récemment et de revenir à l'école ce weekend." Orion hocha la tête et regarda Harry pour une explication.

"Tu te caches?" demanda-t-il et Harry hocha la tête.

"Fudge," fit Harry comme si ça expliquait tout. Il sembla que ça soit suffisant.

"Ah. Il a essayé de t'arrêter, n'est-ce pas?" Harry hocha la tête, et Orion roula des yeux. "Hé bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était mort maintenant – il ne devrait plus être un problème. Comment va tout le monde au fait?"

"Ahem, si vous continuiez cette conversation autre part, je dois parler au professeur Gordon en privé," les interrompit Dumbledore. Harry hocha la tête et lui et Orion se levèrent et partirent, tandis que Dumbledore se tourna vers Natasha et sourit. "Hé bien Natasha, puisque vous n'êtes plus une cible, vous n'avez plus besoin de ma protection. Continuerez-vous vos devoirs de professeur défense?"

"Bien sûr," fit-elle en souriant. "J'adore enseigner, Albus, et maintenant je peux le faire en sachant que je n'amènerais pas une armée de Mangemorts sur l'école." Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un sourire soulagé.

"J'en suis heureux – ça aurait été difficile de trouver un autre enseignant aussi tard dans l'année. Maintenant, je dois parler des évènements de ce soir aux échappés d'Azkaban. S'il n'y a rien d'autre à discuter, je vous prie le bonsoir." Natasha sourit et inclina la tête en remerciements.

"Bonne nuit Professeur, et ... merci." le professeur Gordon quitta son bureau avec une certaine légèreté dans ses pas avant que le directeur se lève, attrape son portoloin et se rematérialise dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Orionfut ravie de ddécouvriru'il pouvait toujours utiliser ses capacités d'ombre, et il suivit Harry à sa chambre d'hôtel à Imbellis, jetant un rapide coup d'd'œil la ville en chemin.

"Chouette endroit," commenta-t-il avec approbation quand il apparurent. "Tu sais certainement comment trouver une cachette tout confort. Avons-nous un room service?"

"Bien sûr," fit Harry en activant la sphère et en commandant un dîner. Orion sourit et commença à passer sa commande, qui étonna considérablement Harry. Quand ils les reçurent, Orion eut un sourire éclatant – il avait commandé quatre repas pour lui-même. "Tu as faim?" fit Harry, semblant ébahi par toute la nourriture en face de son ami.

"Je viens juste d'avoir mon corps complètement reconstruit, Harry," fit-il, en attrapant une cuisse de poulet et en la dévorant, et en continuant de parler la bouche pleine. "Et cela après avoir passé 3000 ans sans manger – je suis affamé!" Harry secoua la tête alors qu'Orion attaquait la nourriture en face de lui. Harry mangea la sienne à un rythme plus lent et fut étonné qu'Orion réussisse à manger tout ce qu'il avait commandé. Tandis qu'ils surfaient sur les chaînes télé moldues, ils trouvèrent quelques chaînes de film et commencèrent à regarder une comédie.

Ils construisirent ensemble d'identité d'Orion. Le nom de famille fut choisi parmi une liste d'anciens et modernes noms moldus – il se décida pour Chapman, car il disait qu'il en aimait la sonorité. Il décidèrent qu'il était un sorcier scolarisé à la maison avec un père sorcier et une mère moldue, car de telles choses n'était pas inhabituelles, et ils inventèrent une histoire comme quoi ses parents étaient morts assez récemment, laissant Orion avec une inscription à Poudlard et un compte en banque à Gringotts (qu'Harry avait décidé de remplir de plusieurs milliers de gallions). Quand ils eurent terminé de construire des petites parties du passé d'Orion qu'il pouvait ressortir dans de futures conversations, le soleil s'était levé et la matinée était suffisamment avancée pour qu'Harry et Orion se dirigent vers la plus proche boutique de baguette pour acheter la première baguette d'Orion.

Cette boutique n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'Olivanders – elle était brillamment éclairée et avait des fontaines dans chaque coin, il y avait des formes dansantes à la surface de l'eau, et occasionnellement les fontaines s'envoyaient des jets d'eau les unes les autres. L'homme derrière le comptoir était vieux avec de courts cheveux argentés et de grosses lunettes, et il portait des robes bleues bien coupées qui avaient dessus des dessins de perroquets qui volaient avant de se percher sur ses épaules. Après avoir essayé environ trente baguettes pendant lequel deux fontaines et le mur est avaient dû être réparés, Orion trouva une baguette de bouleau de 12 pouces avec un nerf de cœur de dragon au centre. Après cela, ils commencèrent à Fleury et Blotts les livres dont Orion aurait besoin – il avait pris quasiment les mêmes matières qu'Harry, mais il s'était aussi décidé pour les Runes Anciennes, ayant l'avantage d'être lui-même un être ancien.

Retournant à l'hôtel, ils eurent à peu près trois minutes pour discuter avant d'entendre frapper à la porte, et Ted et Rayne les rejoignirent.

"Hey les gars, comment allez-vous?" demanda-t-il avant de leur présenter Orion. "Voici Orion, c'est un de mes amis. Orion, voici Rayne et Ted." Après cela, ils s'assirent et Harry commanda à déjeuner pour tous par le room service. Alors qu'ils commençaient, Rayne fit une pause et regarda Harry, en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"Hey, où étais-tu hier soir, Harry? Nous sommes tous allé à la plage nord, mais tu n'étais nulle part, et nous avons cherché partout – nous avons même demandé à une des sphères de te chercher." demanda Rayne, et Harry sourit.

"J'ai été occupé à blanchir mon nom. Je me demande si nous pouvons avoir la Gazette du Sorcier ici ... " pensa-t-il à voix haute, et Ted haussa les épaules.

"Bien sûr que oui, le room service t'en apportera une copie," fit Ted, en prenant la sphère musicale d'Harry entre les mains pour faire un essai. "Ils ont des copies de tous les principaux journaux par portoloin pour qu'on puisse les commander. De plus, tu peux regarder la chaine d'information sorcière sur la sphère – ça serait plus rapide." Harry hocha la tête et lui demanda de montrer les informations anglaises.

_"Après une attaque surprise dévastatrice au ministère de la magie à Londres tard la nuit dernière, le Ministre de la __Magie Fudge et presque la moitié des ministres actuels ont été assassinés, supposément par le Mage Noir mort. Curieusement, la renaissance de ce Mage Noir a été déclarée par nul autre qu'Harry Potter, la seule personne reconnue par l'histoire pour avoir survécu au Sort Mortel, il y a plus d'un an et demi. Des rumeurs du retour ont été abondamment niées jusqu'à l'été dernier avant qu'il apparaisse que ce Mage Noir était en effet de retour. Puis, dans un mouvement étrange, le Ministère local a changé sa position en disant qu'Harry Potter a été derrière le retour du Mage Noir et a essayé de l'arrêté avec une liste de charge sur l'utilisation de sorts impardonnables pour assassiner. Depuis son évasion des Aurors pendant son arrestation initiale, Potter a depuis échappé aux autorités. Les charges contre lui ont maintenant été unanimement abandonnées par le Ministère de la Magie anglais, décidé après un vote pendant que le nouveau ministre est recherché. D'autres nouvelles, les Cobra d'Imbellis ont battus les Aigles pour la première fois cette saison en division deux de Quidditch ... "_ Harry toucha de nouveau la sphère et haussa les épaules.

"Hé bien, ils sont au moins meilleurs que la Gazette. Bien que j'aimerai voir certaines choses qu'ils ont imprimés cette fois." Ted haussa les épaules et Rayne sourit légèrement.

"Donc, est-ce que ça signifie que tu retournes en Angleterre?" demanda-t-elle, et Harry hocha la tête.

"Ouais, même si j'ai hésité un moment. Toute cette histoire m'a tellement énervé, mais je pense que c'est OK – Fudge est mort maintenant, donc peut-être que j'aurai quelques temps tranquilles." Orion renifla et secoua la tête, avalant une grande bouchée de son steak.

"J'en doute, tu es de nouveau le sauveur de la Grande Bretagne. Quand ils découvriront que Voldemort amène de l'aide de partout dans le monde, cela va devenir un conflit global. Le premier mouvement devrait être de voir quels alliés de la Grande Bretagne voudront nous aider si le besoin s'en fait sentir." Rayne hocha la tête, en rapprochant ses genoux de sa poitrine sur le lit alors qu'elle finissait son repas.

"Hé bien, le Canada aidera probablement – ils y était près avant, donc ils ne devraient pas poser de problèmes. L'Australie est une bonne candidate, aussi, mais je ne compterai pas sur la France et l'Allemagne en ce moment – Le président français de la magie et Fudge ont eu de mauvais désaccords il y a quelques années ce qui les a conduit à être bannis de mettre un pied dans le pays de l'autre. Le ministère allemand ne voudra pas être trop impliqué, car ils ont eu une mauvaise réputation quand Grindelwald les dirigeait. Ils ne voudront pas faire partie de la guerre, mais ils y seront probablement quand même entraînés."

"Imbellis pourrait aussi aider, je pense," fit Ted, en haussant les épaules. "C'est quasiment la capitale magique du monde, ils ne peuvent pas permettre à d'autres de penser qu'ils supportent la Magie Noire. L'Amérique va probablement à moitié se jeter dans la guerre – ils ont de nombreux votes et donc la moitié votera pour, la moitié contre, et ils décideront éventuellement qu'il est dans leur intérêt de s'occuper de la menace avant qu'elle n'atteigne leurs portes." Harry hocha la tête et termina son plat tandis qu'Orion faisait de même.

"Peu importe, nous avons du travail à faire." fit-il, en hochant la tête.

Dean se tenait à l'entrée du cimetière local, lisant le signe au dessus de lui, et se repassant le message que son père lui avait laissé : _"Trouve Pablo Neruda. Le contact est "Rien que la Mort", et ne prête attention qu'au troisième mot qu'il dit. En utilisant cela, trouve Robert Kahn à Ste Mary."_ Avec l'aide de l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque public, Dean avait trouvé exactement ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir – Pablo Neruda était un poète, et Rien que la Mort était un de ses poèmes. C'était une information que quiconque ayant accès à internet pouvait trouver, et donc aucun mangemort n'aurait jamais compris l'indice. Donc Dean se tenait devant le cimetière de Ste Mary. Une fois qu'il avait lu le troisième mot du poème, Dean avait réalisé comment trouver Robert Kahn – il allait devoir trouver sa tombe.

Il avait décidé de faire cela tout seul – ce serait son voyage personnel, pour trouver son père, ou au moins compléter son travail et suivre ses pas. Prenant une grande respiration, il entra et commença sa recherche parmi les rangées et les rangées de tombes. Ça le frappa pour la première fois juste combien de gens étaient enterrés là – il était assez perturbant de savoir que quand vous mourez, être enterré signifiait être placé dans un enclos bondé à six pieds sous la surface. Certaines des pierres tombales penchaient d'un côté, montrant que le cercueil avait pourri d'un côté et qu'il avait craqué, tandis que certaines pierres tombales étaient fraîches et faites en marbre ou en calcaire, et les noms des morts brillaient en lettres d'or. Pendant une heure et demi, il chercha. Puis il trouva une crypte, partant le nom d'un certain Robert Kahn.

Il trembla alors qu'il avançait vers l'entrée, passant légèrement les mains sur la pierre blanche. Il y avait peu de choses intéressantes, à part une pierre isolée montrant l'emplacement où une clé entrerait si ça avait été une prote normale – une marque qui ressemblait suspicieusement à la rune qui signifiait l'entrée en classe de Runes Anciennes. Regardant autour, il plaça le bout de sa baguette contre la rune et en dit le nom, regardant avec étonnement la porte s'ouvrir silencieusement et l'admirant. Des lumières apparurent de nulle part et il entra, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui après avoir vu la rune de sortie de l'autre côté.

L'air était épais de poussière et humide, bien que Dean ne pensait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-dessous. La crypte était juste une façade – devant lui s'étirait un long couloir avec quelques portes plus loin. De la lumière venaient de torches enflammées sur les murs, et Dean eut le sentiment d'être dans les cachots de Poudlard. Il avança prudemment, et s'arrêta soudainement alors qu'une apparition fantomatique de son père apparaissait devant lui.

_"Ceci est un message pré-enregistré pour quiconque a suivi mes indices jusqu'à cet endroit. Premièrement – je suis mort. Pour que vous compreniez pourquoi, j'ai réalisé cet endroit. C'est une Via Memoriae, un lieu de souvenirs. S'il-vous-plait, prêtez attention à chacun d'entre eux, car ils donnent les raisons derrière des actions qui ont pu conclure à de la trahison aux yeux du ministère. Ils vous révèleront les nécessités que le joyau ne tombe pas entre les mains de Voldemort OU du ministère. Continuez. Et merci."_ Son père disparut de nouveau, et Dean resta là un moment, stupéfait. _'De la trahison?'_ se demanda-t-il, mais il décida de réserver ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il ait appris tout ce que le chemin avait à lui dire. Prenant une grande respiration pour se calmer les nerfs, Dean fit un pas en avant puis un autre, attendant l'apparition suivante. Juste au moment où il pensait à cela, il en atteignit une autre. Soudainement, il n'était plus dans le couloir, mais dans un endroit qui semblait fantomatique en lui-même, presque comme un rêve. C'était ce qui semblait être une ville fantôme, une ville souterraine. Un silence suprême régnait et son père marcha à travers lui et entra prudemment dans la ville, regardant autour et la baguette à la main. La ville semblait assez magique – il n'y avait pas de matériaux que Dean connaissait qui pouvait soutenir de tels chemins et d'énormes piliers tenus avec des filins. La ville était grande, de forme circulaire avec des balcons encerclant toute la structure. Un large dôme se situait au milieu et semblait émettre sa propre lueur, jetant une lueur féérique sur l'entière caverne. Cela permettait à Dean de voir plusieurs grandes voies dégagées qui s'étiraient entre les bâtiments, et des routes qui menaient toutes au centre. Son père marchait et commença à se diriger vaguement vers le centre, passant par de nombreux couloirs de différents bâtiments à la recherche de quelque chose d'intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le dôme. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour lui alors qu'il s'approchait et se refermèrent derrière lui, comme si elles dirigeaient l'homme vers l'avant. Plusieurs murs montraient des signes de dommages – des surfaces brûlées et craquées qui paraissaient provenir d'impacts suggérant qu'un combat avait eu lieu. De la poussière recouvrait tout, et les murs étaient fait d'un type de métal qui ressemblait à du bronze brut, mais Dean pouvait sentir qu'il était magique juste par l'air entre sa main et le matériau – il frémissait et émettait un fredonnement que seule la magie pouvait créer – l'air donnait la même sensation que sa baguette la première fois qu'il l'avait touché.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le grand dôme, le père de Dean sortit de son propre corps comme s'il était un fantôme, il y avait donc maintenant deux hommes, et le deuxième commença à parler comme s'il racontait une histoire, tandis que l'autre continuait à avancer vers un piédestal qui se dressait au centre du dôme.

_"En tant que Langue de Plomb, on m'a donné la tâche de trouver d'anciennes armes pour la guerre contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Pour submerger un ennemi plus puissant que tout autre sorcier ou sorcière contemporain à part un, Albus Dumbledore, l'endroit naturel et logique où chercher de l'aide est le passé. Ça n'a pas été rendu public – c'est probablement un des plus grand secret des Langues de Plomb, mais nous croyons ... nous savons que la Magie s'affaiblit. Dans un passé lointain, les sorciers possédaient une puissance presque sans limite entre leurs mains, et avaient le pouvoir de créer et de détruire d'immenses choses, des civilisations entières. La Magie, en tant que telle, était plus puissante. Mais entre ce moment et maintenant, la Magie a décliné. Le puissance que les sorciers avaient autrefois commandés avaient disparue pour tous sauf pour quelques personnes, et même ceux-là sont bien moins puissants que l'étaient nos ancètres. La Magie elle-même avait changée pour une forme moins pure – des sorts ont été créés pour compenser la perte de nos capacités, et je parle de sorts en général – toute la magie fonctionnait à la volonté auparavant, simplement vouloir quelque chose le faisait se produire. L'héritage de ceci peut être observé dans la magie accidentelle, habituellement quand les enfants magiques n'ont pas été uni à un focus magique."_ Le dôme brillait au dessus et son père toucha le piédestal, où des mots fantomatiques apparurent par magie dans l'air, dans une langue que Dean ne reconnut pas, mais une que son père semblait capable de traduire. _"Les sorciers qui ont construit cet endroit étaient suprêmement puissants – si puissants que la volonté de vivre créa un paradoxe magique qui les rendit immortels. C'est pourquoi Voldemort recherche le savoir que je connais – il recherche l'immortalité plus que toute autre chose au monde. De nombreux sorciers sont devenus immortels de cette manière. Et c'était pour cette raison que une guerre ouverte a éclatée entre eux. Le pouvoir de l'immortalité les avaient tous corrompus – le besoin d'avoir un avantage sur leurs opposants a causé la construction d'endroits comme celui-ci – des places fortes de puissance et de magie qui donnait de la puissance aux sorciers qui les utilisaient. Cette course aux armes aurait pu détruire le monde. Il est heureux que les immortels se soient entre-détruits en se frappant les uns les autres au même moment. La méfiance s'élevant entre les sorciers sachant qu'ils étaient immortels à part face aux autres signifiait qu'ils étaient constamment sur le dos des uns des autres, faisant des alliances temporaires puis se trahissant, jusqu'à ce que les derniers d'entre eux s'entretuent quand des sorciers moins puissants les manipulèrent pour qu'ils soient au même endroit au même moment. Ce jour-là, les étoiles brillèrent et la nuit devint jour des heures plus tôt, et une île entière fut détruite et rien ne subsista."_ Alors que la vision continuait, le père de Dean s'approcha de la source des mots et en retira un cristal. Il ressemblait à un gros rubis et avait la forme d'un diamant allongé, avec des bords pointus. Alors que les mots s'effaçaient, le père de Dean parla de nouveau. _"C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas autoriser le ministère a connaitre cet __endroit, car ils essayeraient d'exploiter les connaissances du passé qui feraient mieux de rester oublier. Le faire pourrait causer la destruction du monde."_

Le vision se termina, et Dean se réveilla de retour dans le couloir, se sentant perplexe. Tremblant sur ses jambes, il fit quelques pas en avant, déclenchant la vision suivante. Soudainement il y eut des rouleaux de parchemins autour de lui, avec un bureau en face de lui où son père était assis, penché sur des rouleaux.

_"J'ai appris dans la bibliothèque cachée de Rome que la ville que j'avais trouvé était construit avec plusieurs autres, et que chacune d'entre elles détenaient les plus puissants sorciers de ce temps – ces villes avaient été construites comme des plateformes d'attaque et de défense – chacune disparaissait et réapparaissait ailleurs au couché du soleil quand elles étaient activées. La ville transplanait littéralement vers un autre endroit pour la protéger d'une attaque planifiée. Celle que j'ai découvert est la dernière de son genre, et elle est équipée de terribles armes magiques, des armes utilisées pour détruire des civilisations entières et d'énormes espaces. Ces armes feraient pour toujours pencher la balance de la guerre en faveur de leur détenteur – ces citées sont virtuellement imprenables par des moyens conventionnels, et je ne pense pas que cela requiert les niveaux de pouvoir des anciens sorciers pour les contrôler. Le pouvoir de ces plateformes de commande est trop terrifiant pour être détenu – depuis le jour où je l'ai découverte, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la cacher."_

_"La ville est alimenté en énergie par trois pierres, qui ont été infusées avec la magie de sorciers de moindre rang sacrifiés. Ces pierres contiennent de la magie dans sa forme la plus pure, quand elle est la plus efficace – quand elle est encore en contact avec l'âme. Croyez-moi quand je dis que j'ai été horrifié quand j'ai découvert leur pouvoir destructeur. Heureusement, au moment où celle-là a été faite, il y avait d'autres sorciers avec des villes similaires pour combattre, et donc ces armes étaient concentrées à se détruire entre elles. Si Voldemort en prend le contrôle, il dirigera littéralement le monde. Si n'importe quel gouvernement la contrôle, ils tomberont victime de la tentation, et le monde tomberait sous leur domination absolue. Le seul espoir est la destruction de cette ville – et même cela est impossible. La ville est tellement puissante, rien de ce que j'ai essayé l'a endommagé. Donc je l'ai caché, et j'ai pris les deux pierres de puissance que j'ai trouvé avec la ville et je les ai caché en deux endroits opposés sur terre. Il n'y aura aucun indice pour les trouver – elles ne doivent jamais être redécouvertes."_

La vision se termina, et Dean s'arrêta pour réfléchir un moment, regardant ses genoux alors qu'il s'asseyait contre le mur. Son père avait été un Langue de Plomb, et il semblait avoir été forcé de devenir un agent double pour protéger le monde les armes du passé. Dean se demanda ce que son père avait laissé d'autre ici, et s'il était encore vivant aujourd'hui. Il se leva et avança d'environ dix mètres avant que la vision suivante arrive. Il était assis dans une pièce qui semblait très familière – le salon de la maison de Dean, bien que certains meubles semblaient plus neufs et qu'il y avait quelques photos en plus. Son père s'assit dans un canapé confortable qu'ils avaient encore avec un verre de whisky, semblant affligé. Il termina son verre et le posa sur la table, et lut la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

_Kevin_

_Je suis surveillé. Je ne sais pas par qui. Probablement des Mangemorts. Ne me contacte pas. J'arrangerais une heure pour te dire ce qu'il s'est passé._

_R K_

Son père secoua la tête alors qu'une larme dévalait sa joue et il jeta la lettre dans la cheminée. Il en lit alors une autre, celle-là avec le sceau du ministère dessus.

_Kevin Thomas,_

_Il est de mon triste devoir de vous informer que Robert Khan, Langue de Plomb de première classe, a été assassiné. Il a été trouvé tard Jeudi soir, et il semble que les Mangemorts aient été impliqués. Sa maison a été saccagée et il est probable qu'ils recherchaient des secrets du Département des Mystères. Comment ils ont découverts son identité, nous ne le savons pas, je vous suggèrerais de prendre des précautions car ils ont aussi pu avoir votre nom. Soyez prudent, Robert était un bon Auror avant qu'il soit transféré vers nous, et il a été rapidement submergé. Son corps a été incinéré selon sa volonté. Les cendres vont être dispersées dans la Tamise Samedi, j'espère que vous serez là._

_Harold Finn,_

_Chef de Langues de Plomb._

Le père de Dean froissa la feuille de papier et la jeta dans le feu avec l'autre et il les regarda brûler. Sa voix recommença son récit qui accompagnait la vision; alors qu'une version fantomatique de son père sortit de nouveau de son moi à l'intérieur de la vision.

_"J'ai découvert que les pierres magiques qui alimentaient la ville pouvait être coupée en morceaux, et j'ai décidé d'en __laisser une entière tandis que je séparerais les autres. J'ai donné la pierre complète à mon vieux camarade et vieil ami, Robert. Je n'ai jamais découvert ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il avait fait allusion dans la première lettre, mais il avait laissé entendre dans de nombreuses lettre qu'il était certain que quelqu'un était venu dans sa maison quand il n'y était pas. Naturellement, j'ai mis cela sur le compte de la paranoïa, mais j'avais tort. Quand je suis mort, j'ai été directement à sa maison, pour rassembler ses affaires personnelles pour le département. La pierre n'était plus là. Ce fut alors que j'ai réalisé que Voldemort avait découvert quelque chose de la ville secrète, et que j'avais confié la pierre complète à Robert. Cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'ils en auraient bientôt après moi, pour la localisation des autres pierres que j'avais redécouvert, et probablement pour la ville elle-même."_ La vision se termina, et Dean fit deux pas en avant avec que la suivante commence.

Le père de Dean se tenait maintenant sur une plateforme désaffectée à la station de métro de Balham au sud ouest de Londres. L'horloge au mur disait qu'il était peu après minuit, et Dean supposa que c'était la dernière. La père de Dean était debout, ne regardant rien de particulier, son regard tombant sur une publicité pour la dernière boisson sans alcool. Des bruits de pas de la direction des escalators le firent se tendre, et sa main droite alla dans la poche de son manteau alors qu'il se tournait vers l'entrée de la plateforme. Dean regarda avec une horreur fascinée alors que deux silhouettes noires grimpaient sur la plateforme, tous les deux portant des masques blancs en porcelaine. Tous les deux avancèrent vers le père de Dean, sans avoir levés leurs baguettes.

_"Salut Thomas,"_ murmura l'un d'eux, en regardant le père de Dean. Kevin ne sembla pas effrayé, mais il ne répondit pas.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'offre une invitation pour te joindre à nous. En retour, il ne demande qu'une série de pierres magiques." fit le deuxième homme. Puis Deans sursauta sous le choc quand le pistolet que son père cachait fit un trou dans la poitrine du premier puis dans la tête du deuxième. Le père de Dean baissa alors le pistolet et termina le premier.

_"C'était la première fois que j'utilisais une arme moldue pour tuer quelqu'un."_ fit le père de Dean derrière lui, alors que le Kevin Tomas de la vision transfigurait les corps en déchets et nettoyait les traces sur la plateforme avant de monter dans le train qui arriva quelques instants plus tard. _"Et c'était la première fois que des Mangemorts m'invitaient à devenir l'un d'entre eux. Je n'étais pas impressionné par leur offre. J'ai passé la nuit dans une maison sécurisé, ce qui s'avéra être une mauvaise idée."_ La scène changea pour une maison que Dean ne reconnut pas, elle était décorée de façon minimaliste et avait un air de "prête à vendre". Son père dormait dans le lit quand une orbe de lumière apparut soudainement au dessus de sa tête, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. L'orbe anti-intrusion l'alertait que les sorts de sécurité extérieur venait d'être franchis. Sautant hors du lit, le père de Dean sortit un balai d'en dessous, mis son manteau mais ne s'embarrassa pas de ses bottes et ouvrit silencieusement la fenêtre. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et le père de Dean envoya un sort de réduction dans cette direction, la refermant et repoussant les mangemorts un peu plus loin contre le mur du couloir. Kevin utilisa la distraction temporaire et s'envola, s'enfuyant par la fenêtre et dans la nuit, gagnant rapidement de l'altitude et disparaissant dans les nuages bas, tandis que les Mangemorts lançait des sorts assommants après lui ans une tentative de l'attraper.

_"Cette nuit-là, j'ai fait le pendentif que vous a mené ici, et je l'ai donné en cadeau à ma femme. Personne, pas même le ministère, ne savait que j'avais une femme moldus, ou que j'avais un fils. Seul Robert le savait, et je sais qu'il serait mort avant de parler d'eux. Ma confiance que quelqu'un de confiance puisse essayé de me trouver un jour était la seule chose que j'avais qui ma fait espéré qu'un autre accomplirait ce que j'avais commencé, et trouverait un moyen de garder la ville fermée à jamais, ou de la détruire entièrement. Puisque vous voyez ceci, je sais que j'avais au moins partiellement raison."_

La scène changea une dernière fois et Kevin traversa le cimetière, marchant d'un pas rapide en pleine journée. Le soleil commençait à se coucher mais il projetait sa lumière par dessus une pierre tombale du cimetière et Kevin prit un moment pour regarder alors qu'un gros camion passait derrière lui, perturbant le silence. Il se retourna alors vers la route. Ce fut alors qu'il se retrouva flanqué de cinq mangemorts. _"Je suppose que j'aurais du m'y attendre, mais le son de leurs transplanages avait été masqué par les camions qui passaient. Au moment où j'avais réalisé qu'ils étaient là, l'un d'eux venait juste de terminer de jeter un sort anti-transplanage et les autres m'avaient tous en ligne de mire. Je n'allais pas pouvoir m'en tirer cette fois. Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour que je puisse protéger le secret de la ville, et en y réfléchissant, la sécurité de ma famille, et c'était de mourir avant qu'ils ne puissent me forcer à répondre à leurs questions."_

_"Nous voulons l'autre pierre, Thomas," le menaça l'un d'eux, et il baissa sa baguette une fraction de seconde. "C'est tout. Nous te laisserons aller si tu nous dit simplement où elle est." _Le père de Dean hocha lentement la tête et produisit soudainement une baguette et lança un sort au mangemort le plus porche avant d'esquiver sur le côté et d'envoyer un autre sort, en touchant un deuxième et en évitant un sort assommant. Puis Dean regarda un des mangemorts crier "AVADA KEDAVRA", et la lumière verte toucha son père directement à la poitrine.

_"J'ai eu de la chance que le mangemort était plus pressé de tuer plutôt que de me prendre vivant."_ fit le narrateur fantôme, en regardant son propre corps mort. _"Ça assurait que Voldemort ne trouverait pas les autres pierres ou le lieu de la ville secrète. J'imagine qu'il a été tué par Voldemort pour avoir échoué."_ La scène disparut, et Dean se retourna de retour dans le couloir, et la version fantomatique de son père était avec lui. Il regardait directement vers lui. "Dean?" demanda-t-il, semblant choqué, juste alors que Dean réalisait que c'était réellement le fantôme de son père.

Harry leva son verre et trinqua avec Rayne et Ted. "A la Liberté." fit-il avec un sourire, et tous les trois burent leurs boissons avant de reposer leurs verres sur le comptoir du Bar dans lequel ils étaient actuellement. Orion était parti convaincre une fille de monter avec lui et il avait été chanceux pour la soirée, tandis qu'Harry et ses amis buvaient pour célébrer le fait que son nom avait été complètement blanchi.

Des gens se mélangeaient autour d'eux et certains dansaient, mais Harry, Ted et Rayne s'assirent au bar et burent quelques autres verres, alors que la porte s'ouvrait et laissait entrer un jeune homme qui regardait autour avec impatience avant que ses yeux se posent sur sa cible et de s'approcher, avançant à travers la foule et récoltant des cris outragés en réponse, qu'il ignora. Il était fébrile d'anticipation, ses doigts le démangeaient alors qu'il levait sa baguette et l'approchat du dos d'Harry. Il ne remarqua pas que Ted le regardait dans le miroir derrière le bar. Ted se se retourna et agita simplement sa baguette en panique, quand le futur assassin commença à prononcer les mots du sort mortel. Le sort de désarmement frappa l'homme et fit se lever sa baguette, le sort mortel s'enfonça donc dans le plafond, causant une petite explosion magique. Rayne se retourna aussi et lança un sort débilitant à la main qui tenait la baguette, tandis qu'Harry lui-même le désarma complètement, l'attrapant par sa chemise et le maintenant contre le mur le plus proche, se moquant que des gens regardaient.

Pourquoi essayais-tu de me tuer!" demanda-t-il, en regardant l'homme et en roulant des yeux quand il réalise qui c'était. "Oh, par l'enfer. Matt, c'est ça?" demanda-t-il, alors que Matt serrait les mains et grognait de douleur, le même Matt qu'Harry avait battu sur le ring lors de la soirée de combats moldus. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, une stupide tentative de revanche!" Harry était sur le point de donner une leçon au punk, quand sa main appuya sur l'avant bras de Matt et fut légèrement brûlée. Lentement, la réalisation frappa Harry alors qu'il remontait la manche de Matt pour que son avant-bras soit visible, et Ted prit une grande inspiration sous le choc.

"Tu es un mangemort?" demanda-t-il, choqué, alors que la maque noire s'étalait à la vue de tous. Matt ricana simplement, Harry secoua la tête de pitié, et laissa Matt partit, se reculant. Le nouveau Mangemort sembla confus; et se remit lentement sur ses pieds.

"Pourquoi me laisses-tu partir?" demanda-t-il. Harry secoua la tête, presque tristement en regardant Matt.

"Tu es un homme mort, Matt." fit-il simplement. "Voldemort ne t'aurait pas envoyé ici pour me tuer ; il veut le faire lui-même. Cela signifie que tu dois avoir essayé de faire ceci de ta propre initiative." Matt se redressa, ricanant fièrement, et jeta un regard à Rayne, qui tenait sa baguette dans sa main.

"Ouais, j'allais te tuer pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et devenir son bras droit – tout le monde sait que quiconque te tueras ou tuera Dumbledore devient le Mangemort le plus haut placé dans la hiérarchie!" fit-il, en semblant fière. "Et c'était proche – s'il n'avait pas été là, tu serais mort!" Harry rit bruyamment et attrapa douloureusement l'épaule de Matt, le faisant gémir.

"Matt, je t'ai vu sitôt que tu a franchis la porte," fit-il en ricanant. "Je savais juste que tu n'étais pas une telle menace. Et maintenant, tu dois fuir, parce que non seulement tu as échoué à me tuer, tu m'as alerté que Voldemort savait où j'étais et qu'il est en chemin. Alors que penses-tu que Voldemort fera quand il découvrira combien tu as merdé, hein?" L'air de défi triomphant de Matt se changea rapidement en peur, et Harry l'emmena dehors et prit la baguette à Rayne. "Je ne vais pas la briser," fit-il, en montrant la baguette. "Je le devrais, mais je pense que tu auras besoin de toute l'aide que tu peux avoir." Harry jeta la baguette à côté. "Mais je ne peux pas t'avoir me jetant un sort sitôt que j'aurais le dos tourné, n'est-ce pas?" Matt lui jeta un regard mauvais et Ted sembla irrité.

"Tu es certain que tu veux simplement le laisser partir?" demanda-t-il, et Harry sourit doucement.

"Il est déjà mort," fit-il en regardant Matt. "Peu importe où tu cours, Voldemort te trouvera. Peu importe combien de temps tu cours, tu seras toujours chassé. Voldemort ne supporte pas les échecs, et il pourra toujours te traquer parce que tu portes sa marque sur ton bras." finit-il, grimaçant à la vue du tatouage de la marque noire. Harry poussa Matt vers le pont et se retourna, marchant en direction de l'hôtel, tandis que Rayne et Ted le rejoignaient, et Matt, leur jetant un dernier regard, jura bruyamment et commença à courir.

"Si Voldemort vient ici pour toi, beaucoup de gens seront blessés," fit Rayne, en regardant autour. Elle ne semblait pas effrayé, mais plutôt comme si elle disait ce qu'ils savaient.

"C'est pourquoi je dois faire u ne réapparition très publique en Angleterre," répondit Harry, hochant la tête. "Merci pour ce coup de main tout à l'heure, vous avez été super." Rayne haussa les épaules et Ted sourit.

"Tu plaisantes, je ne savais pas ce que je lançais de ma baguette avant que ça le frappe." répondit-il, et Harry haussa les épaules.

"Ça montre juste que tu as de bons réflexes," répliqua-t-il, alors qu'ils arrivaient à son hôtel. "Hé bien, je dois me rendre en Angleterre maintenant. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?" demanda-t-il, et il haussèrent les épaules.

"On va probablement passé le reste des vacances ici. On pourrait te rendre visite si c'est possible," fit Rayne, et Harry sourit.

"J"aimerai bien." fit-il en conjurant un morceau de papier et en notant l'adresse où il pourrait les rejoindre ainsi ils pourraient s'écrire. Rayne sourit, le serra fermement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, tandis que Ted lui tapa l'épaule.

"Prends soin de toi, Harry," fit-il en souriant. "Tu es le bienvenu pour nous rendre visite, toi aussi – je voudrais te montrer un peu le Canada!" Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

"Vous pourrez tous les deux me faire visiter," fit-il. "Mais ça ne peut pas se faire maintenant, et je dois y aller." Il les serra fort tous les deux et se dépêcha de rentrer à l'hôtel pour faire ses bagages.

"De longs au-revoirs," observa Orion tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit quand Harry entra. "Matt s'en est remis?" Harry hocha la tête.

"Ouais. Tu as vu un homme mort essayé de me tuer ce soir," répondit-il, en agitant sa baguette, faisant voler tous ses vêtements vers sa valise.

"Je suppose que nous repartons pour Poudlard, alors?" demanda Orion, en agitant ses pieds quand Harry hocha la tête. "Cool. Hey, que s'est-il passé avec Kira?" demanda-t-il, et Harry rit, secouant la tête. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Ayant fini de faire ses bagages, Harry se leva et était sur le point d'aller à la porte quand il s'arrêta et se retourna, sentant le moment léger s'en aller et un sentiment plus sombre le remplacer. Orion semblait sérieux, _très_ sérieux. "Tu le sais, Harry," fit-il, en croisant les bras. "Je déteste attendre. En fait, je suis très mauvais à cela. Je vais clairement faire partie de cette guerre, grande ou pas – peu importe. Ce qui importe, c'est qu'attendre que les ennemis viennent à nous ne fonctionnera pas à moins que nous ne leur tendions un grand nombre de pièges. Ce que je dis c'est, toi et moi, nous pouvons réellement faire peu aux Mangemorts si nous commençons à aller les combattre, _eux_. Je sais que tu es absolument malade d'attendre la prochaine attaque, la prochaine mort,et l'Ordre semble purement réactionnel dans son approche – nous devons être pro actif pour gagner. Nous devons attaquer."

Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne dit rien, tandis qu'Harry réfléchissait à ce que son ami avait dit. Il y avait déjà lui-même pensé, et il avait considéré une action comme celle-là depuis Azkaban. Il savait que c'était vrai, il savait que cela devait être fait, et il savait quelle allait être sa réponse.

"Je sais, Orion," fit-il, en hochant la tête. "Et nous le ferons. Nous allons faire se chier dessus les Mangemorts." Orion eut un sourire agressif et ils se serrèrent la main, faisant un pacte de faire remonter le combat jusqu'à Voldemort. Ensemble, ils quittèrent l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers la plateforme de portoloin, en prenant un pour l'Angleterre, planifiant un retour public pour attirer l'attention de Voldemort loin d'Imbellis.

Je remercie mes lecteurs et je fais de gros bisous à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : gros bisous donc à ronald92 (merci de tes encourragements), Auctor (je n'ai aucune idée de quand elle va refaire surface, bientôt j'espère), Popov (merci beaucoup, excellente année 2012 à toi), Shuriken57 (j'ai encore quelques chapitres à traduire pas d'inquiétude par contre je ne sais pas si la fict est terminée ou pas), klaude (je ne sais pas pour Sahra, on saura peut-être plus tard, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année), Benjiman (les ficts arrivent encore à te surprendre c'est une bonne chose, j'espère que tu as apprécié la suite), Firenze1294 (à mon avis s'il avait pu faire revenir Sirius, il aurait fait la paire avec Orion, le pauvre Harry n'y aurait pas survécu, LOL!), Maximilien (Oui, comment va-t-il s'intégrer dans le monde moderne maintenant, ça risque d'être assez drôle!), Iphitos (Je ne suis que la traductrice, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, quand je lis des ficts, c'est pareil, j'espère que la suite t'a plu) et Gabe92 (merci de tes encouragements, c'est sympa).


	21. Chapter 21

Je vous souhaite à tous avec un peu d'avance d'excellentes vacances et je remercie ma bêta Lullyanne pour son excellent travail de correction.

Chapitre 21 : Alliance

Une froide nuit de janvier, un groupe de six mangemorts entoura un petit cottage juste à l'extérieur du village de banlieue de Denmead, au nord de Southampton. Les vitres étaient sombres, et le ciel était couvert d'un manteau nuageux rendu légèrement orange par les lumières des rues de la ville au sud. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte, les baguettes à la main, et l'ouvrirent la porte sans rencontrer de résistance. Marchant silencieusement, ils montèrent les escaliers vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les chambres. Trois pour chacune, ils levèrent leurs baguettes vers les formes sous les couvertures et, ensemble, ils prononcèrent l'incantation du sort mortel.

Ils furent perplexes quand, en soulevant les couvertures, ils découvrirent non pas des cadavres, mais trois oreillerset une lettre déposée à l'endroit de la "tête". Un des mangemorts alluma les lumières tandis qu'ils se rassemblaient pour la lire. L'un d'eux ouvrit l'enveloppe, s'attendant à ce qu'elle explose, et il fut surpris quand un simple morceau de parchemin en sortit. Retirant son masque, le jeune mangemort effectuant sa première mission commença à lire à haute voix.

_"Chers mangemorts. Si vous espériez avoir les McNeil, vous êtes arrivés au mauvais moment. Notez s'il-vous-plait qu'ordinairement, des visiteurs ne sont pas attendus après minuit et donc une réception appropriée a été organisée en hate. Cependant, pour des invités tels que vous, nous avons utilisé un peu d'huile de coude et donc, nous sommes certains que votre visite sera mémorable. Quelque chose dont vous vous rappellerez pour le reste de vos vies._

_Sincèrement vôtres, les Shadow Bros" (les Frères Ombres)_

Replaçant son masque, le mangemort se tourna vers la porte juste au moment où les lumières s'éteignirent. La porte claqua et se referma pendant que quelque chose détruisait l'ampoule, faisant pleuvoir des débris sur eux. Des bruits pouvait être entendus de l'extérieur indiquant que les mangemorts des autres chambres essayaient sans succès d'ouvrir la porte.

"Lumos!" fit le jeune mangemort, en regardant autour. Un flash de lumière bleue foncée illumina la chambre pendant un moment depuis la pendrie et l'un de mangemorts poussa un cri horrifié alors que ses os commencèrent à se rattatiner et se tordre, entraînant les muscles en même temps. Deux sorts mortels détruisirent la penderie et ne révélèrent personne, seulement des vêtements brûlés, rendant le jeune mangemort extrêmement nerveux – le cottage était situé dans un filet anti-transplanage, et les Portoloins étaient détournés à la porte d'entrée. Le mangemort qui criait fut soudainement réduit au silence quand son cou fut brisé, et soudainement, l'autre tomba simplement au sol, sans vie, un couteau ayant été planté dans son dos, laissant le jeune mangemort tout seul. Il se retourna en panique, cherchant l'ennemi, agitant sa baguette projetant de la lumière puis il attrapa la baguette d'un de ses camarades tombés pour mieux se défendre. Des sons venant de l'autre côté de la porte le firent frissonner – les trois mangemorts qui avaient essayé d'entrer lancèrent soudainement des sorts et poussèrent des cris à glacer le sang avant de se taire, un par un. La prte s'ouvrit soudainement de son propre chef et le mangemort courut dehors, remarquant ses autres camarades au sol, tous sans vie et prouvant que divers sorts de magie noire avaient été utilisés – les robes de l'un d'eux fumaient à cause d'un sort brûlant la chair, la tête d'un autre avait été ratatinée et il avait avalé sa langue, tandis que le bras du dernier gisait à quelques pieds de son corps.

Le dernier mangemort dévala les escaliers, paniquant et envoyant des sorts de tous les côtés pour s'en sortir. Il détruisit la porte d'entrée d'un sort de réduction et se précipita vers la limite des barrières empêchant le transplanage, remarquant que les ténèbres semblaient prendre forme autour de lui, comme un brouillard noir, s'enroulant et formant d'une silhouette humaine par moment. Ces apparitions fantômatiques le pourchassaient, et soudainement il courut droit à la rencontre d'un poing qui le renversa., son nez proprement cassé. Secouant sa tête et se relevant rapidement, il trébucha, il chercha qui l'avait attaqué et ne vit personne, mais quelqu'un le coupa rapidement à l'arrière de son cou avec un couteau, le faisant se retourner et lancer un sort mortel. On s'en prit alors à sa joue gauche par derrière, donc il se retourna de nouveau, et ne trouva rien. Un sort le frappa dans le dos et il s'envola, il fut ensuite frappé par un sort différent qui força le cartilage de ses os au niveau des articulations, le faisant crier en une agonie terrible, incapable de bouger. Sa baguette s'envola de sa main vers les ténebres, tandis que son attaquant restait caché dedans. Pouis il se retrouva seul.

Il fut trouvé une demi-heure plus tard par des Aurors, il criait encore.

Harry et Orion reprirent leurs formes physiques à Poudlard, s'asseyant sur les remparts où ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Ils étaient revenus en Angleterre une semaine auparavant, Harry apparaissant sur le Chemin de Traverse et laissant les gens voir qu'il était de retour avant de refaire son apparition à poudlard, détournant délibérément le regard de Voldemort d'Imbellis et le gardant fixé sur l'Angleterre. Il était revenu juste au moment où les vacances se terminaient et où les gens revenaient.

"Six mangemorts en moins," commenta Orion, étirant avec désinvolture sa jambe droite et la laissant pendre des remparts.

"Cinq de moins," corrigea Harry. "Nous avons laissé le dernier vivant."

"Il ne fera rien avant un bon bout de temps, il ne compte pas." protesta Orion. "Donc, quelle note sur dix pour le style?" Harry se repassa mentalement la scène pendant un moment avant de répondre.

"Je nous donne un sept. Non, un huit – c'était bon et dramatique, mais il y a de la marge pour de l'amélioration." Orion hocha la tête en soupirant. "La prochaine fois nous pourrons prendre chacun notre tour pour les effrayer à mort – quand ils seront plus nombreux, en faire une petite compétition, d'accord?" Orion sourit et sauta de sonperchoir.

"D'accord!" Il haussa les épaules et bailla. "Hé bien, je vais au lit. On se voit demain." Orion shifta ensuite dans les ombres et Harry fit de même, tous les deux allant se mettre au lit. Demain, les cours commenceraient et Orion serait lêché dans l'école. La pensée faisait sourire Harry, alors qu'il se retournait pour profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité avant son premier cours de métamorphose.

Les Griffondors accueillirent facilement Orion et il gagna rapidement une réputation en tant que flirteur, ce qui était à prévoir. Certaines choses avaient définitivement changées pendant son absence et Harry les remarqua immédiatement – Gina et Dean avaient rompus et étaient actuellement tous les deux célibataires, mais ils étaient encore amis. Dean semblait extrêmement distrait et avait souvent besoin qu'on lui répète les choses car son esprit était à des millions de miles. Gina semblait heureuse d'être célibataire bien qu'elle flirta avec Orion pendant un petit moment au petit déjeuner. Blaise semblait extrêmement heureuse qu'Harry soit de retour et elle accueillit Orion sans autre pensée. Ron avait été autorisé à revenir dans le groupe sans condition quand on apprit qu'il avait des allergies magiques, et bien qu'Hermione lui ait pardonné ses actions, elle ne semblait avoir aucune envie de redevenir sa petite amie, et Harry suspectait d'ailleurs que certains des regards qu'elle lançait à Seamus avait pour but de l'évaluer.

Le matin après la retour d'Harry trouva toud les Griffondors dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner avec la Gazette du Sorcier comme principal sujet de ragots. Ce n'étaient pas les meilleurs nouvelles.

_"Amélia Bones a été élue nouveau ministre tandis que le pays est la proie de la terreur."_ signalaient les gros titres.

_Suivant l'attaque du Ministère de la Magie par le Mage Noir il y a quelques soirs, le ministère restructuré a été relocalisé dans un endroit spécial et secrêt pour s'assurer que les nouveaux officiels élus sont en sécurité vis à vis d'attaques. L'attaque au ministère a tué non seulement le ministre, mais aussi la moitié des personnes présentes à la réunion tardive. L'apparition d'Harry Potter - considéré pendant des semaines comme un suspect recherché - aux côtés des Aurors pour repousser les mangemorts a convaincu de sa loyauté.Depuis, toutes les charges contre Mr Potter ont été abandonnées – voir pages 3, 4 et 5. _

_Après l'attaque, Mr Potter est retourné à Poudlard en homme libre et les membres restant du ministère ont été emmenés dans un endroit secrêt pour élire un nouveau ministre, et ils ont été rejoint par ceux qui avaient été emprisonnés pour avoir soutenu Harry Potter quand il avait été suspecté d'activités sombres. Il apparait clairement que l'appui manifeste d'Harry Potter a aidé Madame Bones dans ces élections._

_Cependant, ce nouvel ordre arrive en même temps que de sombres nouvelles. Des rumeurs rapportent que Voldemort a été approché par plusieurs mages noirs de diverses forces de par le monde. Partout dans le pays, des sorciers et des sorcières disparaissent pour se cacher, se barriquadant dans leurs maisons, loin de la société. Cette coalition supposée de mages noirs effraie même les gouvernements majeurs, et les représentants de plusieurs pays importants comme l'Angleterre, l'Amérique, la France, l'Allemagne, l'Espagne, le Canada, l'Italie ou encore Imbellis. Un prochain sommet fera débat sur les actions possibles contre la nouvelle menace à l'horizon. Les détails sont esquissés au mieux, et pour l'instant, hormis son existance, le sommet est un secrêt fermement gardé._

_Une bonne nouvelle pour nos concitoyens!_

_Six mangemorts ont été attrapés par les Aurors la nuit dernière sur la propriété de Colin McNeil, un Auror très respecté. Lui et sa famille se sont réveillés sous une tente dans leur jardin arrière sans aucun souvenir de comment ils étaient arrivés là, tandis que quelqu'un attaquait les mangemorts à l'intérieur de la maison, en tuant cinq et en laissant un grièvement blessé par des sorts sombres._

_La brutalité de cette attaque permet de se demander si cette force inconnue est un autre mage noir. Les Aurors et des investigateurs magiques n'ont fait aucun commentaire sur l'attaque. Une source a laissé filtré que le tueur a manifestement joué avec les mangemorts avant de les tuer, cependant le comment de la chose n'a pas été dévoilé."_

Finissant de lire le journal, Harry termina son petit déjeuner alors que la neige commençait à tomber dehors et glissait sur le plafond enchanté de la grande salle tandis qu'il bavardait avec Blaise, Gina, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Dee et Orion. Neville semblait un peu distrait mais il semblait autrement aller bien. Après avoir raconté ses vacances à Imbellis au groupe, Harry vérifia l'heure et se dirigea vers la salle de classe de DFCM, et Neville le suivit. Quand ils furent hors de portée d'oreille de la grande salle, Harry s'arrêta.

"Ok, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?" demanda-t-il, et Neville fronça les sourcils.

"Les choses que je vois depuis peu autour de toi." répondit-il, et Harry lui fit signe de continuer. "Je peux voir que tu as récemment tué quelqu'un, probablement plus d'une personne. Des mangemorts?" Harry hocha la tête. Neville prit une profonde respiration et déglutit. "Qu'est-il arrivé au 'assommer uniquement'?" demanda-t-il, et Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

"C'était à Azkaban." répondit-il calmement. "Je ne savais pas qui était Auror et qui travaillait pour Voldemort. Quand on rencontre des gars en noir avec des visages masqués, cette distinction est bien plus claire, et donc je peux librement les arrêter par tous les moyens dont je dispose? Neville grimaça et Harry continua. "Ce sont des mangemorts, Neville. Ils tuent des gens et ils ne s'arrêtent jamais. Les jeter en prison n'arrangera rien. Tu dois leur inspirer assez de peur pour qu'ils quittent leur maître, et tu ne peux pas le faire en les jetant en prison. Je sais de quoi ils sont capacles et ce qu'ils font pour s'amuser. Je sais tout là dessus, et toi aussi. C'est la guerre, et il y a forcément des pertes." Neville soupira, hochant la tête.

"Je sais." répondit-il alors qu'ils recommençaient à marcher. "Je préfèrerais qu'il y ait d'autres moeyns. Je sais qu'il n'y en a pas – nous devons affaiblir Voldemort à travers ses partisans, je le sais." Il fit une pause et attendit un moment avant de changer de sujet. "Dean a trouvé quelque chose d'important. D'important pour tout le monde, pas seulement lui. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça a quelque chose à voir avec son père et c'est extrêmement dangereux Nous devons vraiment découvrir ce que c'est. Je pense qu'il essayait de le gérer tout seul – s'il continue de cette façon, il va mourir.' Le message était brusque et Harry hocha la tête.

"Je vais lui en parler. As-tu vu autre chose?" Neville secoua la tête.

"Non, rien d'important – les choses habituelles de chaque jour mais ce sont juste des émotions."

"Que s'est-il passé à l'AD?" demanda-t-il, et Neville haussa les épaules.

"Rien. Nous ne nous sommes pas réunis depuis que tu es parti – sans personne pour leur enseigner, ils ont pensés qu'ils ne pourraient rien apprendre. Quelques Griffondors sont venus et se sont entraînés, mais c'est tout. Oh, et Luna – elle aussi était là." Harry hocha la tête et soupira.

"Alors je vais reformer le club. Réunion ce soir, après dîner. Il est temps qu'on s'entraîne sérieusement."

Le cours de DCFM était un cours pratique à propors des sorts de bouclier avancés. Harry connaissait la plupart de ce qui était enseigné mais quelques tuyaux intéressants du professeur Gordon en fit une leçon très utile pour lui. Alors qu'ils partaient, Harry sortit son Gallion de l'AD et changea l'heure pour 19h sur la pièce. La remettant dans sa poche, il la sentit commencer à chauffer. Tout ceux qui portaient leur pièce le sentirait et qaurait ce que cela signifiait. En passant, des membres de l'AD originale hochèrent la tête pour indiquer qu'ils avaient reçus le message et ils continuèrent, sans rien dire. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, les membres agissaient comme ils l'avaient fait pendant le reigne de terreur d'Ombrage.

Au déjeuner, beaucoup de membre de Griffondor se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient maintenant apprendre, imaptient de voir si Harry avait rapporté une forme de combat ou défense exotique depuis son évasion du ministère. Très peu de gens savaient qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à simplement se détendre au loin et non pas à combattre pour sa vie avec des Aurors et des sorciers d'élite, et naturellement, des rumeurs avaient commencé à se répendre à propos de ses voyages. Certaines disaient qu'il était allé en Inde, où des apparemment des magies qui y fonctionnaient étaient complètement différentes des principes conventionnels de la magie avec baguette ; d'autres parlaient de l'Amérique du Sud pour apprendre des techniques de Shamans, tandis que d'autres déclaraient qu'il s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'au quartier général des Aurors pour prouver qu'il le pouvait. Plus proches de la réalité – certaines disaient qu'il s'était juste caché dans parmis les moldus en France ou en Allemagne, jouant les touristes, et prenant des vacances bien méritées. La rumeur favorite d'Harry racontait qu'il était allé chercher l'aide d'amis d'un royaume étranger – certaines parlaient du Danemark et d'autres de la Turquie, et cela se terminait toujours par une rencontre avec une belle princesse. Orion ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en rire à celles-là, et il semblait étonné que les gens puissent penser à de tels scénarios merveilleusement ridicules. Les questions continuèrent même pendant la soirée avec Ernie, qui avait entendu dire qu'Harry avait combattu des trolls et des vampires en Roumanie. Harry lui dit juste d'attendre la session de l'AD où il parlerait à tout le monde et il continua à enseigner les propriétés magiques des vignes rampantes.

Sans surprise, chaque membre de l'AD (à part Marietta) se montra ce soir-là. Ils s'installèrent tous sur les coussins confortables que leur procura la salle sur demande et ils attendirent qu'il commence. Tous à part quelques uns s'attendaient à des histoires d'horribles batailles avec le ministère, de dangereuses créatures, et des sorciers. Attendant patiemment, il les regarda et commença à parler.

"J'espère que vous avez profité de vos vacances." fit-il, en agitant sa baguette pour que la salle s'agrandisse encore plus. "Mais c'est ici que s'arrête la relaxation. A partir de maintenant, l'AD vous poussera plus fort qu'avant. Vous vous entraînerez à vous défendre comme si c'était une situation réelle impliquant des mangemorts. Nous allons nous entraîner si dûrement que je doute que beaucoup d'entre vous restera, mais si vous voulez partir, rappelez-vous s'il vous plait de rendre votre Gallion de l'AD. Quiconque part ne sera pas réadmit, donc soyez sûr de vous quand vous le ferez." Le silence reigna pendant quelques instants.

"Où étais-tu pendant les vacances?" fit Zacharias, en s'asseyant. Plusieurs personnes murmurèrent et quelqu'un demanda s'il s'était encore battu contre des trolls. Harry s'assit et soupira.

"Vous ne voulez pas entendre parler de cela." fit-il, et quand ils le pressèrent de rémondre, il haussa les épaules. "Vous n'allez pas aimer." Tout le monde se tendit – cela devait être une grand econfession pour qu'Harry fasse une pause, et la plupart attendaient en retenant leur souffle. Pendant environ trois secondes.

"Dis-nous." le pressa Ernie, appuyé par plusieurs fervant hochement de têtes, et Harry haussa les épaules.

"Ok. Quand le ministère est venu m'arrêter, j'ai fais quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant." Tout le monde, hormis ceux qui savaient déjà où cela allait mener retinrent leur souffle, et Harry continua gravement. "Quelque chose qui va tous vous décevoir." Un silence complet s'installa pendant un moment avant qu'Ernie de le presse de nouveau. Et donc, Harry continua, faisant une pause à l'effet dramatique avant de dire. "Après m'être échappé, je suis ... parti en vacances." Un silence assourdissant remplit la salle et il eut un petit sourire à cette réaction. Plusieurs personnes le regardèrent étrangement et la bouche de Zacharias resta ouverte un moment avant qu'il retrouve la faculté de parler.

"Des _vacances_!" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

"Ça semblait un moment aussi bon qu'un autre pour en prendre." répondit nonchalamment Harry. Le groupe le regarda fixement, leurs bouches figées. "Je vous avais dit que vous seriez déçus."

Il les sépara en paires et leur indiqua de commencer des duels. Il s'assura que les binômes étaient inégaux, comme mettre Zacharias contre Neville, pour qu'il se fasse botter le cul. Cela signifiait que les mêmes personnes perdaient encore, et encore. Après une heure, tout le monde était essoufflé de fatigue et plus qu'un peu frustré, et Harry leur dit de s'arrêter et leur conjura de l'eau avant de parler de nouveau.

"Beaucoup d'entre vous ont remarqués que les paires étaient presque toujours déséquilibrées." fit-il, en buvant de l'eau. "La raison c'est que vous devez apprendre et savoir que la plupart des mangemorts se battent en duel avec des sorts noirs depuis des années et donc vous serez presque toujours plus faible dans un duel et qu'ils auront presque toujours l'avantage au niveau des sorts parce qu'ils utilisent des sorts déstinés spécifiquement à tuer et à infliger de la douleur. Vousaurez généralement plus de désavantages – les mangemorts préfèrent travailler en groupes plus larges que ceux qu'ils attaquent. Cela signifie que vous pourrez facilement vous retrouver dans une situation où trois ou quatre sorciers plus expérimentés auront leurs baguettes prêtes à vous tuer. Quelques fois, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire à part courir, vous cacher et prier. Vous devez apprendre à terminer vos duels aussi rapidement que possible – rien que par le temps qu'ils consacrent aux duels, les mangemorts auront plus d'endurance que vous et plus de réserves magiques. Demain soir, les paires seront aléatoires. Une personne lancera des sorts tandis que les autres esquiveront simplement. Si vous pouvez apprendre à esquiver efficacement les sorts sans avoir besoin de transplaner, alors vous aurez un grand avantage sur les mangemorts qui ne font que jeter des sorts jusqu'à ce que vous mourriez. Cela veut aussi dire que vous devez être performant dans des endroits avec des sorts anti-transplanage. Quand je vous ai dit que ça serait dur, je le pensais. A partir de maintenant, oubliez toutes les étiquettes de duel – votre adversaire ne vous considèrement pas comme impressionnant si vous vous inclinez et que vous êtes touchés par un sort mortel. Nous ferons des duels, des duels et encore des duels. Et entre temp, vous devez apprendre de nouveaux sorts, qui vous aident à rester en vie. Je vous verrai tous demain ... si vous revenez tous." Les membres épuisés de l'AD commencèrent à sortir par la porte et se dirigèrent vers leurs maisons respectives tandis qu'Harry agitait sa baguette pour ranger tout le matériel puis il rejoignit les membres de Griffondors.

Ils revinrent – tous. Il les poussa encore plus dur, mettant deux faibles duellistes ensemble contre un plus puissant, leur apprenant quelques sorts utiles mais sombres comme le sort bris-os, bien que peu le maitrisaient au moment où ils arrêtèrent ce soir-là. Il savait qu'ils ne reviendraient pas tous pour la prochaine session et il avait raison. - cinq abandonnèrent et rendirent leurs Gallions, tandis que le reste voulaient continuer, deux avaient encore des doutes quand il leur dit qu'ils avaient faire un parcours d'obstacles tout en étant attaqués. Ce fut une réunion particulièrement éprouvante, tandis que chaque personne passait à tour de rôle pour dissiper des enchantements, des pièges et de puissants travaux de sortilèges. Seuls Neville et Orion réussirent à aller jusqu'au bout la première fois (à peine), tandis que les autres eurent besoin d'au moins trois essais avant de réussir.

En plus de cela, ils avaient les cours. Le professeur Gordon avait décidé que les duels serait un sujet important au vu des activités récentes des mangemorts, quelque chose que fit sourire cruellement les membres de l'AD face aux Serpentards.

"Le duel est à la fois une forme de défense et un art.' fit-elle alors que le cours commençait, en souriant à la classe. "Dans certains pays, des sorciers ont passés des années à étudier des duels renommés d'une autre époque pour apprendre les secrets des maîtres qui les ont pratiqués. Ils sont aussi utilisés par les mangemorts, et donc, une bonne connaissance des duels vous aidera à rester en vie si jamais vous vous retrouvez dans cette situation. Bien sûr, si c'est possible, vous devez toujours essayer de vous cacher – les mangements montent en grade en tuant des Aurors et en assassinant des gens – ils n'ont pas de pitié, ils n'ont aucun remord à tuer et ils ne respectement aucune loi. Dans un duel à un contre un, beaucoup de gens sont tués simplement par ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'amener à tuer leurs opposants. Pour le reste de la leçon, nous ferons des duels. Nous n'allons pas faire passer tout le monde aujourd'hui, je le sais, mais ça me donnera un apperçu de ce que vous connaissez déjà. Je crois qu'il y avait un club de duel pendant votre deuxième année, quels sujets avez vous étudiés?" Quelqu'un rit et le professeur Gordon cligna des yeux de surprise.

"Nous n'avons pas appris grand chose, Professeur," fit Hermione, en rosissant un peu. "Mr Lockhart a fait un duel avec le Professeur Rogue et nous en avons appris le sort de désarmement, mais c'est tout." Le professeur fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête.

"D'accord, nous allons voir comme ça va se passer. Vous n'allez pas viser pour blesser votre adversaire plus que nécessaire dans cette classe, et j'apprécierais réellement si je pouvais éviter de me faire passer un savon par Mme Pomfresh." Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin et tappa dessus deux fois avec sa baguette avant de faire sortir tous les étudiants. L'air froid en fit frissonner plusieurs, mais ils l'ignorèrent alors que la première paire fut appelée – Neville et Crabbe. Crabbe tint trois secondes alors qu'il essayait de charger Neville et fut sortit du cercle de duel par un sort de bannissement bien placé. Neville s'assit semblant s'ennuyer, tandis que Crabbe se rassit semblant prêt à tuer et tenant sa baguette comme un couteau.

Fleur regardait depuis un côté au cas où quelqu'un aurait désespérément besoin d'une assisstance médicale et elle semblait assez intéressée par les duels. Elle regarda Zacharias être rattatiné par Orion, et Hermione réussit à transporter Pansy hors du ring par ses vêtements. Harry fut ravie de voir Blaise faire face à son adversaire, un garçon de Seprentard, avec assurance et elle gagna avec un étonnant déploiment de bouclier, selon le Professeur Gordon. Harry dut l'admettre – Blaise était douée avec les boucleirs, et semblait utiliser cela à son avantage en utilisant des bloucliers de "murs" stationnaires. Finalement elle acheva son adversaire avec une tactique qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant – elle déploya plusieurs boucliers à des angles apparemment aléatoires et elle se baissa au sol, roula derière l'un d'aux tout en jetant un sort silencieux qui les fit tous luire soudainement. Puis elle lança un sort assommant au bouclier le plus proche, et il rebondit sur le bouclier au lieu d'être absorbé. Il en frappa ensuite un autre et rebondit encore, et un autre, et en frappa un dernier avant d'exploser en sept sorts assommants séparés qui ricochèrent sur les boucliers et touchèrent son adversaire dans le dos, au niveau de la poitrine, et le pire, en plein dans la tête, les autres se dissipèrent au bout d'un moment.

Le Seprentard la regarda simplement choqué. Blaise revint semblant extrêmement fière d'elle-même, et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

"C'était super, Blaise," chuchota-t-il, et elle hocha la tête.

"Je me suis entraînée." confessa-t-elle. "J'ai pratiqué le sort de rebondissement, je suis heureuse que ça ait fonctionné – je n'étais pas sûr si ça ferait rebondir le sort assommant ou s'il s'effondrerait simplement." Harry hocha la tête et quelques autres Griffondors la félicitèrent tandis que quelques Serpentards le fixèrent du regard.

Harry regarda chacun des membres de l'AD annihiler l'opposition, à part quand ils affrontaient l'un des leurs. A la fin de la leçon, le professeur Gordon annonça qu'il n'y aurait pas de devoirs et seuls ceux avec des blessures mineures allaient devoir rester avec Fleur pour un check up. Harry commença à partir avec ses amis, le professeur Gordon le rattrapa. Faisant signa aux autres de continuer sans lui, il se retourna.

"Etrange le fait que tous les gagnants semblent être des membres de l'AD," commenta-t-elle, en souriant légèrement. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au juste dans ce groupe?"

"Un peu de ceci, un peu de cela," fit-il en souriant. "Il se peut que je leur ai donné des ficelles concernant les duels. La plupart d'entre eux ont trouvés leurs propores styles et cela les fait apprendre plus vite, et je les encourage à s'entraîner." Elle hocha la tête, en soupirant.

" Oui, hé bien ... je peux faire des duels, mais l'enseigner ... peu de gens le peuvent. Comme tu l'as dit, chaque personne a son propre style, et la plupart des enseignants pensent que chacun doit suivre ce qu'ils ont appris donc ils finissent par faire de mauvais duellistes. C'est quelque chose qu'ils essayent d'arrêter à l'académie des Aurors." Tous les autres étudiants étaient partis maintenant, et c'était maintenant qeul avec le professeur Gordon. "Ecoute ... il y a quelque chose que nous devons mettre au clair." Harry hocha la tête – il s'y était attendu.

"Ce qu'il est passé à la bibliothèque?" Elle hocha la tête. "Ne vous inquiètez pas, je sais – ça ne deviendra pas une information publique et ça ne se reproduira pas parce que vous êtes de nouveau mon professeur ... n'est-ce pas?" Soupirant, elle hocha la tête. Harry retoira le pendentif en argent qu'elle lui avait donné au cas où il aurait besoin de la contacter et le lui tendit. Elle le regarda un moment avant de secouer la tête.

"Garde-le. Tu en auras peut-être besoin un jour." fit-elle. Souriant, il le remit à son cou et le fit glisser sous ses robes. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir – il faisait noir si tôt à cette période de l'année, il était difficile de suivre les heures. Harry et le professeur Gordon se séparèrent dans le hall principal avec un rapide au revoir et prirent des chemins différents, Harry se dirigeant vers la tour de Griffondor, Natasha vers ses quartiers.

Dean vérifia que Neville s'installait dans son lit et tirait les rideaux. Il retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce que le léger ronflement den Neville devint évident, puis Dean sortit de son lit, totalement habillé. Il se faufilla jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit silencieusement grâce au sort de silence qu'il avait placé sur les gonds plus tôt dans la soirée, et descendit les escaliers. Agitant sa baguette vers un coin, un sac devint visible et il le mit sur ses épaules. Il sortit de la salle commune déserte et passa le portait de la grosse dame endormie, il avança aussi silencieusement que possible dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés. Il alla jusqu'au hall d'entrée et plongea dans l'obscurité. Se cachant d'une lumière solitaire d'une des nombreuses fenêtres du château, il trouva son chemin jusqu'à sa destination – le placard à balais. Il ne possédait pas son propre balai car il ne jouait pas au Quidditch, mais il allait en avoir besoin pour quitter l'école et, éventuellement, le pays. Il se demanda jusqu'où il pourrait aller sur un brossdur – pourrait-il l'emmener aussi loin que les USA? Probablement pas, mais il devait y avoir des bâteaux se dirigeant dans cette direction sur lesquels il pouvait embarquer. Une arrivée discrète et un sort de désillusionnement et tout irait bien, en présumant qu'il n'y aurait pas de sorciers à bord. Sortant sa baguette, il lança le sort de déverrouillage puis murmura _"lumos"_. Sa baguette illumina le placard et il attrapa le balai le plus proche, se retourna, monta maladroitement dessus et se prépara à décoller.

"Tu sais, si tu décolles comme ça, tu atteindras les cents mètres et tu vas te cogner au plafond, tomber et de casser les deux jambes. Si tu ne te brises pas le cou." Dean tomba de surprise, et accepta la main tendue d'Harry pour le remettre sur pieds. Dean s'écria mentalement une longue liste de maléfices et de jurons – il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier s'il était suivi. "Où est-ce que tu vas qui nécessite un sac plein de provisions qui ont l'air de pouvoir durer quelques semaines?" Dean bougea inconsciemment pour qu'Harry ne puisse plus voir le sac et haussa nerveusement des épaules."

"C'est simplement quelque chose que je dois faire," fit-il, et il pouvait presque lever les yeux vers le plafond.

"Ouais, je l'avais deviné. Je pensais à quelque chose de plus spécifique, comme où, pourquoi, et comment?" Dean prit le balai et soupira.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul. C'est une affaire de famille non résolue." Harry sourit pendant un moment et Dean le regarda étrangement. C'était difficile à voir à la lumière de la lune, mais il pouvait presque jurer qu'Harry avec un air sérieux sur le visage comme s'il s'était attendu à une réponse comme celle-là. Harry haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le mur.

"Dean, il est évident que tu veux en parler, tu n'aurais rien dit si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Maintenant écoute, je ne travaille pas pour Voldemort – ça devrait être au moins certain pour toi. Je ne suis pas très lié au Ministère, je n'ai pas aimé être deux fois leur bouc-émissaire. Je suis une force en jeu dans cette guerre, et plus important, je suis ton ami. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe." Il y eut une longue pause tandis que Dean débattait intérieurement. Son père avait dit de n'en parler à personne – pas même à sa mère, mais il avait besoin de connaissances qu'il n'avait pas, et Harry avait fait des choses – il avait battu un mage noir adulte à l'âge de onze ans – Quirrel n'avait pas survécu à cette rencontre, quand il s'était avéré qu'il s'était joint à Voldemort. Il avait tué un basilic avec rien de plus qu'une épée et un phénix lors de sa deuxième année, il avait réussi à invoquer un patronus pendant sa troisième année (c'était une rumeur) il avait réussi à repousser une armée de détraqueurs. Et puis il y avait Azkaban – son plus récent accomplissement, faire un raid sur la prison pour secourir les gens qui l'avaient soutenus d'une manière que même Voldemort n'aurait pas osé. Harry était le plus grand ennemi de Voldemort, sa némésis. Dean réalisa que s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour cela, il aurait besoin d'Harry. Et finalement il abandonna.

"J'ai découvert que mon père était un langue de plomb qui a déserté quand il a découvert une ancienne arme qui déséquilibrerait la balance des pouvoirs non seulement dans la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, mais ferait du propriétaire la plus puissante force au monde. C'est quelque chose qui ne doit tomber entre les mains de personne. Je dois trouver un moyen de détruire quelque chose créé par les plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps, et ce qui est pire c'est qu'Il en connait au moins l'existance, et que mon père avait des informations dessus. Mon père en est mort." Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle seul le vent parla, murmurant entre les feuilles.

"Tu sais, si tu essayes de le faire tout seul, tu vas aussi mourir," fit brutalement Harry. "Ecoute, je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire, mais je t'offre quelques conseils – voler en pleine nuit est bien, mais être exposé par une nuit de pleine lune n'est pas le meilleur des plans – tu serais trop facile à repérer. Peu importe où tu vas, je peux t'y emmener plus rapidement, et je peux aussi t'aider à découvrir quoi faire une fois que tu seras là-bas. Je peux t'aider à faire ce que tu dois faire avec l'arme et occuper les éventuels mangemorts. Attends quelques jours et dis-moi en plus, et nous pourrons faire celà ensemble. OK?" Dean hésita, baissa les yeux vers le balais puis vers Harry et hocha la tête.

"OK." Il retira son sac et ils retournèrent ensemble à la tour. Dean se dirigea vers son lit tandis qu'Harry attendait un peu, il se tenait sur le balcon et regardait la nuit. Sur le toit, Orion faisait de même, cherchant des signes de troubles. Et ils en trouvèrent.

Harry shifta, se changeant en ombre et flottant dans les ténèbres à la recherche de la source des ennuis, sentant Orion faire de même. Ils regardèrent tous les deux alors que, dans une partie abandonnée de l'Europe, cachés de tous, quatre personnes et un serpent se réunissaient. Ils se tenaient dans un endroit qui ressemblait à une réplique de Stonehenge, mais les pierres n'étaient pas grises mais noires, avec la texture du verre. Les ménhirs d'obsidienne semblaient émettre une lueur ténébreuse, et à l'intérieur du certcle, Voldemort se tenait devant une dalle d'obsidienne qui servait de table. Les autres présents prirent place autour de la table, et se regardèrent les uns les autres. Deux hommes et deux femmes, et aucun d'entre eux n'étaient des mangemorts. A la place, chacun avait son propre insigne sur leurs capes – celui de Voldemort était la marque des ténèbres, tandis que les autres étaient individuels. Les deux hommes étaient assez différents, et occupaient les côtés opposés de la dalle, refusant de rencontrer les yeux de l'autre. Une lueure solitaire provenait du centre de la table leur donnant suffisamment de lumière pour se voir les uns les autres, mais rien de plus. L'homme à la droite de Voldemort était vieux et frêle – pourtant, il émanait de lui une étrange aura de puissance qui dépassait sa stature. Tout comme Dumbledore, il avait une présence qui le mettait à part des autres hommes et faisait ressembler son physique à une façade que vous ne vouliez tester sous peine de mourir. Son insigne était celui d'un dragon vert sur un ciel noir, et il regardait les autres du coin des yeux. Il avait les cheveux blancs coupés courts, des points argentés sur ses mains et un bâton reposait dans sa main droite. Ses yeux étaient noirs et calculateurs.

L'autre homme, situé à la gauche de Voldemort, était plus jeune – peut-être la trentaine, il n'avait riend e la présence du premier, et il semblait le savoir. Son regard était renfrogné et il refusait de regarder dans la dicrection de l'autre homme. À la place il regardait soit Voldemort, soit les deux femmes assises aux deux autres places de la table. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs, une barbe noire, une brillante marque de brûlure sur sa joue gauche, et l'insigne d'une épée sur fond rouge. Son regard se posa sur les deux femmes et avait un air supérieur comme s'il les regardait de haut. Toutes les deux étaient jeunes – trop jeunes pour cette réunion, semblait-il. Des jumelles identiques, chacune avait les yeux d'un jaune sombre qui brillaient de manière surnaturelle, probablement le résultat d'un rituel de magie noire. Elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux bouclés d'un blanc pur. Avec leur peau bronzés, cela semblait étrange, mais n'enlevait rien à leur beauté – toutes les deux étaient aussi belles que des veelas, bien qu'elles n'émettent pas de pouvoir de séduction, donc elles ne pouvaient pas descendre de veelas comme Fleur. Elles avaient une peau de porcelaine qui n'étaient pas brûlée mais pas laiteuse non plus. Elles ne semblaient pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans – ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant, d'après le regard de Voldemort, Harry sut que ses deux filles étaient celles sur lesquelles il gardait un oeil, cela signifiait qu'elles avaient plus de poids dans cette réunion que le deuxième homme ne leur accordait. L'insigne sur les capes des filles était ce qu'il semblait être le signe étoilé du Gémeau, et chacune lançait des regards discrêts aux autres présents.

"Est-ce que la maison de Lombardi est parvenue à une décision?" demanda Voldemort à l'homme plus âgé, ses yeux rouges se posant sur lui, bien que le représentant des Lombardi ne sembla pas perturbé par le puissant regard.

"Oui. Nous sommes à vos côtés, en tant qu'entités séparées. Ceci est une alliance, pas une intégration." Son accent était presque imperceptible, et sa voix avait une puissance qu'un homme de son âge d'avait aucun droit de posséder, Voldemort hocha son accord de la tête. "Nous allons apporter de l'aide et en recevrons, en quantité égale. Ensemble, nos ennemis seront écrasés." Voldemort sourit froidement et se tourna vers les filles.

"Valdis, avez-vous pris une décision?" l'une des filles hocha la tête et regarda directement à Voldemort.

"Oui. Je vais me joindre à vous, ainsi que ceux loyaux envers moi." Elle prit une dague à sa ceinture et la plaça sur la dalle, avant de regarder vers l'autre homme, qui haussa un sourcil à la vue de la dague mais ne dit rien. Voldemort jeta un regard approbateur à la dague et se tourna vers l'homme le plus jeune.

"Et vous, Goran?" demanda Voldemort. L'homme hocha la tête, et il assura de son aide.

"Vous avez mes services et celles de mon armée." répondit-il, en inclinant la tête. Il avait un léger accent qui indiquait que l'Anglais n'était pas sa première langue, mais il ne donnait pas d'indication sur son origine. Voldemort hocha la tête et plaça un couteau devant lui sur la dalle tout comme Valdis l'avait fait, et les deux hommes suivirent l'exemple. Tous se coupèrent alors la paume de la main, sauf la jumelle de Valdis qui se leva et regarda. Le sang coula sur la dalle d'obsidienne et commença immédiatement à couler vers le milier et luisit pendant un moment, ce qui fit pulser les piliers d'obsidienne d'une lumière noire qui sembla pousser Harry et Orion hors de leur cachette et les fit reprendre forme physique. Alarmés, tous les deux se cachèrent parmis les ombres derrière une grande colonne jusqu'à ce que l'étrange lumière disparaisse, et il regardèrent à distance alors que la réunion se terminait, chacun reprenant sa dague et transplanant. Une fois qu'ils furetn partis, Harry et Orion s'approchèrent de la table en pierre et examinèrent les parques – un point brûlé au milieu qui ressemblait à un crâne de sang. La lumière des piliers avait disparu, et ils pouvaient tous les deux maintenant shifter parmis les ombres, ils retournèrent à Poudlard avant de parler.

Dans les sous-sol du château, ils s'arrêtèrent pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était cette lumière, Orion?" demanda rapidement Harry, s'appuyant contre un mur de pierre. "Elle nous a forcé à sortir des ombres." Orion hocha la tête, en soupirant.

"Il y a certains phénomènes qui peuvent nous forcer à quitter nos formes d'ombres. Le seul équivalent moderne que je connaisse est le charme du patronus ; sa lumière nous force hors des ombres parce qu'il éclaire toutes les ombres." Harry cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

"Ça ne ressemblait pas à un charme de patronus." répondit-il, et Orion hocha lentement la tête.

"Non," acquiesça-t-il, s'asseyant sur le mur avec son dos vers la lune. "C'était plutôt l'opposé – un patronus sombre, quelque chose de mauvais ... amené par l'alliance de quatre forces de l'ombre. Ce qu'ils faisaient était une cérémonie d'alliance, un lien de sang dont ils mourront s'ils ne le respectent pas. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là – c'est la raison de la construction de cet endroit." Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, se repassant les détails dans sa tête.

"Ces filles, elles ne pouvaient pas être plus âgées que nous," fit-il, et Orion hocha de nouveau la tête. "Pourtant j'ai la nette impression que Voldemort les regardait plus attentivement que les deux hommes, donc il devait y avoir quelque chose de particulier vis à vis d'elle pour qu'il soit aussi prudent." Harry essaya de trouver pourquoi deux filles rendaient Voldemort plus prudent que deux mages noirs pleinement adultes avec des armées à leur disposition.

"Tout ce que nous savons avec certitude c'est que Voldemort a maintenant bien plus d'alliés qu'auparavant – ce problème vien juste de devenir bien plus gros. Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide. Et avec plus d'alliés, cet arme que le père de Dean a trouvé – ils ont une meilleure chance de la trouver. Nous devons nous assurer qu'elle soit rapidement détruite, ou nous sommes foutus et ferons des pirouettes." Harry sourit légèrement à la blague, mais regarda aailleurs, vers la lune.

"Je sais," fit-il, en soupirant. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se relèvera plus terrible qu'auparavant_, pensa-t-il, son esprit revenant à la prophétie que Dumbledore lui avait montré. Voldemort avait gagné de puissants alliés. Le futur semblait soudainement devenir juste un peu plus sombre, et Harry sentit qu'un orage était en chemin, si gros qu'il menaçait de tout détruire sur son passage. Plus tard, dans son litn il grava chaque insigne dans sa mémoire, pour être certain de ne pas les oublier, tandis qu'il entendait ses camarades de chambre respirer dans la pénombre, il commença à réfléchir – avec les alliés des foces sombres, ils allaient devoir faire pareil, ou ils tomberaient un par un. Bientôt, les nouvelles forces des ténèbres se répendraient dans le monde, et si elles n'étaient pas arrêtées, cela pouvait bien mettre le monde à genoux.

Un gros bisous à tous et un énrme merci à ceux qui ont laissés une review : klaude (effectivement ça leur fait les pieds aux mangemorts d'avoir peur pour une fois, les filles à Poudlard n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, Orion arrive!), Maximilien (et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu) et Iphitos (heureusement, sinon, ça enlèverait du charme à l'histoire!).


	22. Chapter 22

Salut à tous.

Désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je viens vous prévenir que la fict en anglais a été enlevée du site de Fanfiction par son auteur, je ne pourrais donc pas traduire le suite qui avait été postée, c'est vraiment dommage.

Pour tous les auteurs de ficts, s'il vous plait, n'enlevez pas votre travail du site, ça permet à tous de continuer à le lire, éventuellement à le traduire, c'est vraiment dommage et frustrant quand on recherche une fict qu'on a beaucoup aimé et qu'on voudrait relire, et qu'on arrive pas à la retrouvé parce que l'auteur a décidé de la supprimer!

Je vais donc me mettre à traduire une autre fict que je trouve géniale : Anarkia – Harry s'est enfuit de chez les Dursley étant jeune, se fait repérer par Rogue qui l'envoie dans une école spéciale où il va se faire de puissants alliés.

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu ma trad et de gros bisous à ceux qui ont posés une review : klaude (dommage qu'on ne puisse pas savoir la suite, c'était très bien parti en tout cas), ixkiraxi (j'aurai adoré connaitre la suite de la fict et voir la dérouillée des mangemorts!), Luxille (merci à toi, c'est très gentil), Maximilien (ils sont maintenant au courant de cette faiblesse mais personne d'autre ne le sait, ils devront faire attention, dommage qu'il n'y aura pas de suite!) et annadriya (merci, ravie que tu ais aimé, la fict en anglais a disparu, je ne pourrais pas continuer à traduire la suite).


End file.
